LOS JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE (EN LLAMAS): El renacer de una esperanza
by hinata.lied
Summary: Te has llegado a preguntar alguna vez si todo lo que sucedio en "En llamas" fue real...si todo lo que se dijo en aquella entrevista fuera verdad ...si los peores temores de Katniss fueran reales...ven y descubre como a Katniss y a Peeta les cambio la vida este hecho...(Los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins)
1. Chapter 1

Mi nombre es Vallolet Elizabeth Mellark Everdeen tengo 15 años y vivo en la "Aldea de los vencedores" en el distrito 12 junto con mis padres y mi hermano menor Dylan Alexander Mellark Everdeen de tan solo 12 años y esta es la historia de cómo mis padres cambiaron el destino de todo el mundo; la historia de cómo mi nacimiento cambio sus vidas para siempre…. ¿Qué quienes son mis padres? preguntan …Bien si lo que quieren es saberlo basta con mencionar aquella historia de "Los amantes trágicos del Distrito 12": Katniss Everdeen (mi madre) y Peeta Mellark (mi padre)…Pero no nos metamos mucho en tantos detalles...

Esta es la historia de aquella chica cuya chispa encendió la esperanza. El inicio de una guerra en busca de LIBERTAD lo que cambiaría el curso del destino…Esta historia relata mucho tiempo atrás, mucho antes de que si quiera yo existiera…. aun… Esta historia relata el renacer de una esperanza y con ella mi nacimiento.

**BIENVENIDOS SEAN A LOS 75° JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE**

Y que dé inicio el renacer de aquel fénix transformándolo en una esperanza renacentista.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1**

**POV KATNISS**

Dios no puedo creer lo que acaba de suceder… Me encontraba en la habitación recostada sobre el pecho de Peeta, ambos abrazados, ambos descansando en la misma cama, ambos… desnudos.

Tal vez se preguntaran por qué no creía lo que acababa de pasar; pues, bien, basta con decir que tanto Peeta como yo nos encontrábamos en el tren rumbo a nuestra última parada "El Capitolio" durante "La Gira de la Victoria", en la que se presenta frente a todo Panem a los tributos vencedores. Este año del Distrito 12 (nuestro distrito), habían obtenido no solo a un vencedor, sino a dos…Todo por aquel truquito con las bayas que había hecho frente a todo Panem poniendo en vergüenza y retando al Capitolio, como algunos dicen, y como un acto de verdadero amor frente a otros; como era el caso de los estúpidos habitantes del Capitolio.

Peeta y yo le habíamos hecho mérito al apodo que se nos había puesto "Los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12"… Vencedores de los 74° Juegos del Hambre. Durante ese tiempo yo creía que era solo una estrategia, una salida no solo para mí sino también para mi compañero (fingir un romance para ganar más patrocinadores) pero como siempre nunca me di cuenta, hasta mucho después de salir de la arena y del espantoso Capitolio como vencedores que, para Peeta había sido real mi amor por él y yo como buena cobarde y embustera que soy huí de lo que aunque no me diera cuenta en ese momento, yo también sentía por él…

Sí amor… Aquella palabra que tanto terror me causaba y que tan confundida me tenía… Aún a pesar de todo; no sé cómo Peeta ha sido capaz de ir tan lejos por mí,desde aquella vez con las hogazas de pan hasta este día, nunca jamás en la vida había conocido a alguien que fuera capaz de darlo todo por mi... ni siquiera Gale, mi mejor amigo desde la infancia había llegado a tanto por mi… pero no, yo como siempre había arruinado todo y aparte a Peeta de mí en aquel entonces creyendo que estaría mejor sin mí.

Pasaba el tiempo desde que nos habíamos instalado en La Aldea de los Vencedores, después de haber llegado al Distrito 12 como vencedores (como detestaba esa palabra), días en que tuvimos que fingir frente a las cámaras y que luego de eso nos dejaran tranquilos; pasaba el tiempo como una lenta tortuga.

Peeta rara vez me dirigía la palabra y nos volvimos demasiado fríos…demasiado distantes…. Ni siquiera Gale pasaba tiempo conmigo como antes pues solía irse desde temprano a las minas a trabajar y solo un día a la semana lo veía mientras que yo iba a cazar y desahogar toda la impotencia y el sufrimiento que cargaba conmigo día con día.

Creía por fin ya estar en paz pero se sentía tan mal… Toda mi vida había cambiado pero solo el hecho de ver a mi madre y a mi hermana contentas y a gusto en La Aldea de los Vencedores me daba fuerzas para seguir adelante a pesar de lo destrozada y lo desordenada que estaba mi vida… todo a mi alrededor y dentro mío era un caos… Durante el día sufría de agonía y culpabilidad más sin embargo durante la noche los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido en los juegos me atormentaban en pesadillas que no tenían fin (niños de la cosecha destrozados por mutos y yo misma siendo acecinada una y otra vez x Rué (aquella pequeña niña a la cual no puede salvar o por Cato) y pensaba que no era la única aunque Peeta y yo no nos hablábamos sabía que él pasaba por lo mismo. Varias veces al pasar cerca de su casa escuchaba sus gritos y estruendos de cosas rompiéndose y yo me sentía tan impotente de no poder ayudarlo y consolarlo...

Mientras yo gritaba y lloraba el sangraba y caíamos el abismo y las cosas de poco en poco iban de mal en peor.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 2**

**POV KATNISS:**

Para cuando el día de la Gira de la Victoria llegaba nuevamente mi estilista Cinna junto con todo el equipo de preparación y la estilista de Peeta (Portia), habían llegado para ponernos presentables e iniciar un viaje alrededor de todos los distritos para presentarnos como vencedores pero yo ya sentía temor. Recordaba claramente las amenazas del Presidente Snow, su visita a mi casa mucho antes de que Effie, Cinna y todo el mundo llegara a prepararnos a Peeta y a mí para comenzar la Gira.

**FLASHBACK**

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?- Dije lo más calmadamente posible pues frente a mí se encontraba la maldita serpiente de Snow.

-Seguir las reglas…haga que todos en los demás distritos se calmen.

-Los…los convenceré.

-No…convénceme a mí de que tu romance no fue una farsa o de lo contrario destruiré todo lo que amas.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Sus claras amenazas sembraron terror dentro mío pero tenía que hacer algo tenía que demostrar que de verdad amaba a Peeta para mantener a salvo a todo lo que yo amaba incluyéndolo a él, pero su amenaza no era lo único a lo que yo le temía…

**-Katniss Everdeen "La chica En Llamas" que con su chispa encendía la rebeldía en los corazones de cada distrito…una chispa llena de tenacidad y renacida en la esperanza que si no se apagaba a tiempo o se retenía pronto incendiaria a todo Panem destruyendo todo a su paso…**

Se repetían una y otra vez en mi cabeza las palabras de esa serpiente dejándome aún más asustada de lo que ya estaba.

La sola idea de una guerra era sinónimo de destrucción y muerte lo cual pensaba evitar y detener a toda costa. Justo antes ayer hablando con Haymitch (nuestro mentor) se me había ocurrido una idea:

-Casémonos…toda esta vida estaremos atados a este tren y algún día tendremos que hacerlo-dije ya muy seriamente frente a las miradas de asombro y desilusión de Peeta y Haymitch.

Sabía que no había de otra y era la única solución para hacerle ver a Snow que nuestro amor era verdadero pero al ver el rostro de Peeta me sentí como la asquerosa lombriz rastrera que era y no lo culpaba sabía que él me amaba y yo…..yo jamás tendría el valor de admitir que sentía lo mismo por él…como tenía deseos de decirle que yo también lo amaba sin tener miedo a perderlo a él también.

-De acuerdo….aammm….lo siento no me siento bien…estaré…estaré en mi habitación- Dicho esto, Peeta con paso apresurado salió de la sala dejándome a mi sin saber qué hacer y a nuestro mentor viéndome con cara de lastima y preocupación.

-Yo sé lo que tu sientes por él preciosa…puede que otros no lo vean pero a mí no me engañas Katniss y será mejor que hables con él sino quieres perderle…Piénsalo preciosa el tiempo no espera a nadie y es mejor hacer las cosas en su momento- Dijo mi mentor con algo de enojo y seriedad lo cual me había tomado por sorpresa pues Haymitch no era precisamente de dar consejos.

Odiaba admitirlo pero tenía razón… Tenía razón en todo y por más que me negara a admitirlo yo estaba irrevocablemente enamorada del chico del pan pero como podía yo ir como si nada y admitir lo que sentía cuando en su momento tuve la oportunidad y no lo había hecho dejándola pasar.

-No puedo Haymitch…Peeta ahora me odia y aunque trate de decírselo no me creería- Suspire -es mejor así- Dije pesadamente

-Kat….

-Debo irme… mañana estaremos en el capitolio y ya sabes cómo es Effie cuando nos retrasamos y no quiero hacerla enojar….- Dije levantándome y dirigiéndome a la puerta lo más pronto posible.

Salí corriendo aun a pesar de las protestas de mi mentor no me había detenido hasta llegar a mi habitación y al cerrar la puerta con la espalda recargada en esta me fui resbalando hasta quedar sentada en el suelo abrazando mis piernas y escondiendo mi cara entre ellas .Allí me había quedado yo, llorando por horas sabiendo que había perdido la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas entre Peeta y yo…sintiendo que había perdido a mi chico del pan. La boda ya era lo de menos…había perdido a Peeta para siempre y eso me dolía en el alma.

Mañana frente a todo Panem anunciaríamos nuestro compromiso y estaríamos esclavizados de por vida a esta farsa que yo comenzaba a desear que fuera una dulce realidad.

Yo me encontraba dormida en aquel lugar sentada cuando una pesadilla me volvió a invadir en la que vestida de novia veía a Peeta vestido de novio siendo apuñalado por Clove y lo veía morir frente a mis ojos…desperté gritando una y otra vez y cuando me di cuenta de que había sido una pesadilla de nuevo me solté a llorar con más fuerza….

-Peeta…Peet…lo siento…lo siento- Lloraba inconsolablemente abrazándome a mí misma sintiéndome cada vez más pequeña e insignificante-TE QUIERO- Dije fuertemente sintiendo mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

De repente escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta y pensé que probablemente se trataba de Haymitch quien venía a consolarme o a pedir que me callara por lo cual suspire y me levante limpiándome las lágrimas y abrí llevándome el peor susto de toda mi vida. Fue tan grande la sorpresa que me lleve al ver de quien se tratabaque prácticamente casi comenzaba a querer llorar de nuevo pero trataba de contenerlo.

-Peeta…que…..que haces aquí? Yo…yo…- Fue inútil, nuevamente las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos sin permiso y comencé a llorar.

**Hola ...se que no tiene mucho que publique mi historia pero me gustaria saber su opinion con respecto a ella...sus comentarios creanme que valdrian oro para mi...SALUDOS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 3**

**POV PEETA:**

Estaba realmente molesto y triste a la vez con ella, decepcionado y desilusionado por todo lo que nos pasaba sabía que Katniss no me quería al menos no del mismo modo del que yo la quería a ella y cuando dijo que le pidiera matrimonio frente a todo Panem acabo con mi paciencia por lo que preferí irme a mi cuarto a tratar de tranquilizarme y reflexionar no obstante del otro lado de la puerta escuchaba claramente el llanto de Katniss.

Me desgarraba en el alma oírla llorar…Me sentía culpable…¡Pero que idiota!

Ella me necesitaba y yo aquí haciendo berrinche por algo tan tonto. No voy a arruinar el hecho d que volvíamos a hablarnos otra vez:

**FLASHBACK**

Buscaba a Katniss por todos los vagones del tren. Desde que habíamos partido del Distrito 12 ella se había comportado de una manera muy fría hablándole de mala manera a Effie y saliendo del comedor hecha una furia. Yo sabía que estaba estresada y molesta por todo pero sobre todo por mí por la forma en la que nos comportábamos últimamente y a pesar de que me dolió en el alma saber que todo había sido una farsa y que ella no me amaba no quería perderla del todo. Quería estar allí para ella, al menos como una amigo, así fue como la encontré en el último vagón del tren sentada en el sofá con la cabeza volteada hacia el gran ventanal con las piernas recogidas sobre esté lo cual la hacía verse aún más pequeña de lo que ya era.

***Mi pequeña refunfuñona*** pensé y sonreí para mis adentros

Sabía que se había percatado de mi presencia sin embargo no le apetecía voltear a ver de quien se trataba por lo que me fui acercando despacio hasta donde estaba ella.

-Haymitch no tengo deseos de discutir contigo ahora…luego me disculpare con Effie pero ahora quiero estar sola…vete- Dijo con voz apesadumbrada y molesta. Pensaba que se trataba de nuestro mentor lo cual me hizo sonreír (no tenía idea de que era yo).

-Nadie te está pidiendo que te disculpes. Solo quería venir a ver como estabas- Al oír mi voz dio un respingón y se volteó clavando sus preciosos ojos grises en mi (se notaba que no se lo esperaba por su expresión) y estaba por todos los medios tratando de conteniendo mis ganas de reírme, pues sabía que si hacia eso se enfurecería más.

-No eres Haymitch…

-No-dije sentándome a su lado y suspire tratando de formular lo que estaba a punto de decirle

\- Lo lamento

Ella abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida por mi confesión

-Yo no….no entiendo Peeta….

-Mira Katniss realmente lamento haber sido muy frío contigo todos estos días, sé que me comporte como un idiota en fin…lo cierto es que no puedo seguir con esto.

-Peeta yo…- Poniendo mis dos dedos en sus labios la interrumpí. Sea lo que sea que ella haya querido decirme no se lo iba a permitir hasta que terminara de hablar por lo que permaneció en silencio atenta a todo lo que fuera a decir por lo que continúe.

-Katniss estoy cansado de tener que fingir frente a las cámaras y luego ver como en la vida real nos ignoramos sé que no fue justo de mi parte exigirte algo que….- Suspire - Algo que tu no sientes y está bien…se porque lo hiciste…nos salvaste…yo lo sé- Dije esto retirando los dedos de sus labios. Ella parecía tener una expresión de tristeza y culpabilidad en su rostro y eso me exasperaba y mucho.

-Si tan solo dejaras de mirarme así….como lo estás haciendo ahora…Si dejaras de verme con lastima tal vez yo no tendría por qué ser tan frío contigo…es más- Dije acercándome a ella esbozando una sonrisa tomando su pequeña mano entre la mía.

-Podríamos ser amigos ¿Si tú quieres?

Ella me miro un rato como si tratara de ver que lo que le había propuesto era broma pero no lo era y ella al darse cuenta bajo su mirada a donde mi mano sostenía la suya diciendo con voz apenada:

-No se Peeta…yo nunca he sido buena haciendo amigos.

-Bueno…cuando se es amigo de alguien se empieza por conocer a esa persona y contarse todo.

-Ah sí claro…..aaamm y como que querrías que te dijera- Dijo irónicamente

-Bueno lo único que yo sé de ti es que eres testaruda y buena con el arco…de ahí en fuera no se mas de ti.

-Entonces ya lo sabes todo de mi…para ti soy como un libro abierto siempre sabes cómo me siento o lo que pasa por mi cabeza hueca- Dijo con un tono divertido y por primera desde que nos habíamos subido al tren la vi sonreír.

-Bueno no todo, no se tu color favorito.

-No te pases señor sabelotodo…- Y entonces se rio haciéndome reír, contagiándome de su alegría.

-Dime- Sonreí apretando su mano entre la mi animándola.

Ella me volteo a ver y sonriendo me dijo:

-Verde… ¿Y el tuyo?

-Naranja-le sonreí

-¿Cómo el pelo de Effie?- Dijo en un tono burlón haciéndome recordar la peluca que Effie traía puesta hoy.

-Jaja no… más bien como el naranja de un atardecer- Su mirada y su expresión reflejaban un brillo especial que me dejo atontado por unos segundos y fue así como empezamos una divertida y entretenida conversación. Por fin podía decir que las cosas de ahora en adelante serian mejores cada día porque de ahora en adelante todo iba a estar bien.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Salí inmediatamente de mi habitación parándome enfrente de la suya con la mano en alto a punto de tocar la puerta pero algo me lo impedía y ese algo era la incertidumbre…¿Y si está molesta conmigo?¿Y si ya no me quiere cerca de ella?

Se podía oír a través de la madera su llanto. Lloraba desconsoladamente como una niña pequeña y yo aquí afuera muriendo de ganas por entrar y abrazarla y consolarla, por decirle que aquí estaba yo para ella y rogarle que dejara de llorar así, pues me dolía oírla y verla llorar después de todo era mi pequeña y la dulce niña de quien yo me había enamorado y con ese pensamiento y al escucharla llorar las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de la nada de mis ojos y así en silencio llore con ella recargándome en la puerta derrumbado en el suelo.

-Lo siento…lo siento….no he podido protegerte- Decía entre sollozos.

Pronto el cansancio de haber llorado me venció y me quede dormido. Pasó un rato, quizás, cuando de la nada escuche sus gritos desgarradores señal de que había tenido una pesadilla sobresaltándome a mí y haciendo que me pusiera de pie de la preocupación aun sin ser capaz de tocar la puerta.

***Maldito cobarde en el que te has convertido Mellark*** Dije para mis adentros.

Luego de sus gritos nuevamente empezó a llorar y estaba a punto de tocar la puerta de la desesperación que traía cuando escuche algo que me derritió el corazón.

-Peeta…Peet….lo siento….lo siento- decía entre sollozos…dios ya no podía más, me sentía tan mal por ser el culpable de su llanto y por fin había decidido entrar para consolarla cuando en eso dijo:

-TE QUIERO

Fueron esas palabras las que me hicieron derretirme en verdad ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Katniss había dicho que me quería? Entonces me arme de valor y toque la puerta. Realmente necesitaba escuchar nuevamente ese "Te quiero" salir de su boca para sentir que no estaba soñando y que era real.

Cuando ella abrió la puerta me destrozo el corazón lo que vi. Llevaba puesta la misma ropa, ni siquiera se había cambiado, su blusa de tirantes estaba algo mal puesta y una de las tiras resbalaba de su hombro dándole un aspecto infantil junto con sus shorts y su pelo estaba desalineado, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar al igual su nariz, sus mejillas y me miraba de una forma tan triste y con algo de sorpresa al verme ahí parado frente a ella. Rápidamente sus manos fueron a parar a su rostro tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas que intentaba limpiar de su carita.

Cuando finalmente se calmó un poco y creyendo que ya estaba más tranquila alzo un poco más su cabeza y me miro con sus ojitos grises nublados por las lágrimas a punto de derramarse.

-Peeta…que… ¿Qué haces aquí?...yo…yo- No pudo terminar de hablar nuevamente se soltó a llorar y ahí fue que yo ya no puede más y antes de que reaccionara la levante del suelo y la abrace con fuerza mientras le acariciaba el cabello y depositaba besitos en su cabeza.

-Shhhh ya mi pequeña…aquí estoy…..no llores- Fue ahí cuando ya no puedo contenerse llorando más fuerte y temblando en mis brazos aferrando sus manitas con fuerza sobre mi pecho escondiendo su cabeza en mi cuello-Tranquila cariño todo está bien …shhhh…tranquila.

**Hola como estan? ...Aqui vengo a dejarles el siguiente capitulo, pespero les este gustando la hisotria ...por lo pronto es todo espero sus comentarios ya saben :P ...SALUDOS! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 4**

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este capítulo contiene lemon **(situaciones en que los personajes tienen relaciones sexuales)...**no soy de las que se la pasa con ese tipo de detalles siendo exageradamente explícita pero de igual modo se los hago saber para quien le incomode ese tipo de situaciones...

**POV KATNISS:**

No lo podía creer allí me encontraba en los brazos de Peeta llorando incontrolablemente. Desde el momento en que lo vi parado en enfrente de mí sentía deseos de que me abrazara y allí estaba él consolándome, acunándome entre sus brazos, ese sitio en el cual yo me sentía protegida y segura.

Puesto que era muy pequeña, me había tomado en sus brazos levantándome del suelo y así abrazada a él escondí mi cara en su cuello llorando, empapando su camiseta de lágrimas.

-Kat…pequeña ya paso, tranquila.

-P…Peeta yo…yo...no...No puedo dejar de llorar…- Dije entre sollozos y juro que me sentía tan frágil y a la vez tan tonta llorando de esa forma, parecía una niña. Una pequeña niña débil que buscaba el calor y el consuelo de Peeta.

-Está bien- Dijo cargándome en su regazo y caminando hasta mi cama en donde se sentó conmigo meciéndome tiernamente y pegando su mejilla en mi cabeza susurrándome al oído que todo estaba bien.

Poco a poco el llanto fue cesando dando paso a hipeos y subidas de moquillo, no podía ver mi aspecto pero estaba segura de que si me viera en un espejo no me reconocería (estaba fatal) y así despacio fui retirando mi cara de su cuello y me acurruque en su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón que me habían tranquilizado de a poco y nuevamente caí en la cuenta de lo que Peeta era para mí, de lo dulce que él ha sido conmigo todo este tiempo y de lo mala que he sido yo con él.

***Deja de jugar y de comportarte como una tonta y solo díselo*** Mi conciencia me martillaba una y otra vez con lo mismo por lo que me arme de valor y me incorpore un poco alzando mi cara para verlo a los ojos pues necesitaba que me creyera lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

-Te quiero Peeta y….y no precisamente como a un amigo, te amo con todo mi corazón...gracias por estar siempre junto a mí- Él me miro con los ojos como platos para después regalarme una dulce sonrisa y mirándome con ternura me respondió:

-Lo se Kat…oh dios preciosa... Pensé que nunca te oiría decir que me querías y de hecho...¿Sabes?... antes de entrar a tu habitación te escuche decirlo escuche que decías que me querías y escuche también tu llanto…no vuelvas a llorar así nunca más…Te lo prohíbo!...Odio verte llorar y ¿sabes?...

-¿Qué?- Dije ahora más tranquila y esbozando una pequeña y tímida sonrisa.

-Siempre voy a estar a tu lado, sin importar que y me sentiré honrado sea como sea de casarme contigo porque te am….- No le deje terminar y por la emoción y por impulso acerque mis labios hasta los suyos y lo bese callando en mi boca lo que estaba a punto de decirme e hizo que me abrazara más a él, rodeando su cuello con mis manos entrelazando mis dedos en su nuca, él se sorprendió un poco al principio pero pronto comenzó a correspondérmelo. Ambos fundiéndonos en aquel beso tierno y dulce.

El beso paso de ser algo tierno y dulce a algo más pasional subiendo poco a poco de intensidad despertando en mi un fuego y el mismo hambre que sentí en la cueva durante los juegos. Necesitaba más y me di cuenta de que él también, podría sentir claramente como su lengua acariciaba mi labio inferior empujando pidiendo permiso para entrar en mi boca por lo que un gemido escapo de mis labios y Peeta aprovecho para meter su lengua y jugar con la mía dentro de mi boca.

Nuestras respiraciones se aceleraron. Sentía a mi cuerpo arder por completo en llamas y un cosquilleo intenso en mi estómago. Peeta se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que yo, nuestras bocas y lenguas danzaban a un ritmo descontrolado y apasionado luchando por ver quien tenía el control de la situación pero pronto la falta de aire nos hizo romper el beso separándonos, mirándonos a los ojos jadeando y sonrojados. Mis mejillas ardían de lo rojas que estaban pero este era un sonrojo distinto (no me había causado tanta pena como debería sino todo lo contrario). Sentía que si no besaba a Peeta nuevamente, moriría, pero sentía también que necesitaba más de él mucho más que un simple beso…

Al ver sus ojos algo obscurecidos vi también en él lo mismo que yo sentía y algo más que no pude descifrar (sus pupilas se encontraban totalmente dilatadas y su respiración era agitada igual que la mía)….Deseo y lujuria, era lo que veía en sus ojos algo obscurecidos y los míos debían de estar igual…lo deseaba.

-Katniss…

Y nuevamente me incline a besarlo tomándolo por los hombros sentándome a horcajadas sobre él, empujándolo poco a poco hasta recostarlo en la cama sin romper nuestro beso que nuevamente había subido de nivel y el calor en aquella habitación había subido a niveles insospechados.

Rápidamente mis manos por instinto comenzaron a acariciarlo desde su clavícula hasta el borde de su camisa desabotonándosela poco a poco y al separar nuestros labios mi boca fue directa a su cuello y de ahí a su clavícula pasando por su pecho bien torneado. Pronto mis manos comenzaron a acariciarlo por igual por donde había dejado cadenas de besos haciendo suspirar a Peeta de vez en cuando, pero él se incorporó nuevamente conmigo sentada sobre él y su boca fue a parar directo a mi cuello besando y lamiendo por igual desde el lóbulo de mi oreja hasta mi clavícula haciéndome gemir sonoramente lo cual lo hizo gruñir y con ese mismo deseo se deshizo de mi camiseta quedando solo con el short y mi sosten puestos y él con sus pantalones. Pronto se había deshecho también de la última prenda que cubría mi pecho dejándolo completamente expuesto pero para ese entonces yo ya estaba tan excitada que no me había importado cosa que a Peeta le encanto, tanto que empezó a acariciarme esa zona haciéndome arquear la espalda y suspirar jadeando mientras que su boca seguía en mi cuello.

Su boca no se despegaba de aquel lugar y pronto fue descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a mis pechos los cuales beso con ansias arrancándome incontrolables jadeos y gemidos. De pronto sentí su lengua húmeda en aquel lugar y di un respingón de la sorpresa al sentir su lengua en contacto con mi piel sensibilizada y al instante arque más mi cuerpo contra el suyo gimiendo demasiado fuerte. Sus manos se apoderaron rápidamente del botón mis shorts, pero él no era el único ansioso por continuar ya que mis manos fueron a parar por igual al botón de sus pantalones acariciándole el estómago haciéndolo gemir lo cual provocó que una sonrisa se dibujara en mis labios junto a los suyos.

Cuando él y yo nos encontrábamos completamente desnudos Peeta fue recostándome poco a poco sobre la cama y entre besos y caricias comenzamos un juego excitante y prohibido en el que un hombre y una mujer se demostraban de una forma más íntima lo mucho que se querían.

Pronto sentí como una de sus manos se internaba en mi entrepierna acariciando mi intimidad haciéndome gemir retorciéndome un poco bajo su cuerpo.

Para cuando las cosas se pusieron más intensas, abrí mis piernas y él se posiciono entre ellas y el rose de nuestros cuerpos nos hizo gemir a ambos haciendo que enrollara mis piernas alrededor de su cintura. De pronto de la nada Peeta seso sus caricias y besos mirándome con cara de preocupación...

-¿Qué….qué sucede Peeta?...- Dije completamente excitada y jadeando

-Kat ¿Estas segura?...podemos…..podemos parar si tú quieres…- Yo le mire y me mordí el labio inferior perdiéndome en el mar de sus ojos completamente obscurecidos y brillantes. Realmente lo deseaba y deseaba demostrarle lo mucho que lo quería.

-S…si Peeta hazlo…te necesito…no te preocupes todo está bien tranquilo…- Dicho esto se relajó y poco a poco fue adentrándose en mi besándome para distraerme pero no puedo evitar que sintiera dolor al llegar a esa barrera que le impedía entrar por completo en mí y un leve quejido se escapó de mis labios. Peeta, de un rápido empujón entro por completo en mí y al sentirlo grite apretando fuertemente los dientes sintiendo brotar de mis ojos dos lagrimas solitarias que Peeta se encargó de limpiar con tiernos y dulces besos quedándose muy quieto sin moverse.

-Lo siento… ¿Estas bien?...¿Te duele mucho?...Si…si quieres podemos parar…- Mi pobre chico del pan era tan dulce y me decía esto una y otra vez preocupado por mí y realmente era adorable.

Dolía no lo voy a negar, pero no quería separarme de él y romper aquella conexión especial. Realmente lo quería por lo que entreabrí mis ojos y le sonreí.

-Shhh tranquilo estoy bien…no te preocupes…solo dame unos minutos- Dije besando sus labios y su frente.

-Me quedare quieto…- Dicho esto beso mi frente y se dedicó a verme a los ojos y besarme acaeciendo mi cuerpo por completo haciéndome estremecer suspirando de vez en cuando besaba o mordía mi cuello, mi hombro o mi oreja.

Cuando me sentí más relajada y se sentía bien en lugar de doler comencé a mover mis caderas buscando un mayor rose por lo que Peeta comenzó vaivén lento sobre mí. Dolía un poquito pero era una leve molestia que poco a poco iba desapareciendo transformándose en placer genuino lo cual me arrancaba jadeos y gemidos muy sonoros e incontrolables.

Mientras Peeta se mecía sobre mí no dejábamos de vernos a los ojos y entonces comencé a sentir un calor intenso en mi vientre que creía que en cualquier momento explotaría.

Ambos gemíamos a cada choque de nuestros cuerpos y millones de corrientes eléctricas me atravesaban entera desde los pies hasta la cabeza y se centraba más en el punto de unión de nuestros cuerpos.

-¡Petaaa!...No te detengas…dios….necesito…necesito…

-¿Qué…que necesitas…pre…preciosa…?- Hasta de mi nombre me había olvidado, realmente era una sensación muy agradable sentirlo dentro de mí pero ese ritmo lento comenzaba a ser poco…

-¡Peetaaa…peet…más…..necesito más…más rápidoo!- Logre decir entre jadeos y gemidos

Peeta comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos haciendo que me retorciera debajo de su cuerpo y moviera mis caderas junto con las suyas llevándonos a un movimiento frenético e incontrolable lleno de amor y pasión…mucha pasión.

-¡Peetaaaaa!...ya….ya no puedo más…..¡Peetaaaaaaaa!- Y explote. Mi cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse llevándome hasta el éxtasis haciéndome tocar el cielo en dulces espasmos de placer, haciéndome arquear la espalda contra su cuerpo.

Podía sentir a Peeta moverse más rápido aun dentro mío buscando su propia liberación por lo que nuevamente sentí otro hormigueo en el vientre llevándome a pasos agigantados a tocar nuevamente el cielo.

-Kat….¡Kaatniss!

-¡Peeta…Peetaa….Te quiero!

-¡Yo…tam…bieeen….te quiero…!

-¡Kaatnisss!

-¡Peetaaaaa!

Y ambos explotamos y yo sentí como él dentro de mí dejaba salir su éxtasis llenándome de una cálida sensación haciéndome temblar y sonreír con los ojos cerrados.

Caí junto con el sobre mí en el colchón exhaustos sudando y con la respiración acelerada…ambos con una sonrisa de satisfacción y medio bobalicona en el rostro. Pronto Peeta se incorporó saliendo de mí dejando un vacío extraño dentro de mí y recostándose a mi lado. Podía sentir que me observaba pero yo aún seguía recuperándome de la conmoción me sentía exageradamente cansada.

Cuando al fin pude regular mi respiración un poco y tranquilizarme abrí mis ojos y me topé con el bonito azul de sus ojos y una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro.

-Eso fue…Peeta…eso fue muy lindo y tierno…gracias por regalarme el mejor momento de mi vida.- Dije desviando la mirada de la pena y poniéndome más roja que un tomate (Aun seguía siendo una chica sumamente penosa y lo que acaba de ocurrir bastaba para querer hundir la cabeza dentro de las cobijas) Peeta lo noto y se empezó a reír bajito besando tiernamente mi frente.

-Te amo preciosa y no lo agradezcas…. yo también lo disfrute mucho….Katniss realmente eres hermosa…tu cuerpo es precioso…amo todo de ti de pies a cabeza- Esto último hizo que me sonrojara aún más si es que era posible de lo que ya estaba y le sonriera como una tonta enamorada (porque lo estaba y lo era), él solo me miro tiernamente y lentamente se fue acercando a mi rostro depositando un beso en mis labios y tomándome en sus brazos hizo que me recostara en su pecho escuchando los dulces y acelerados latidos de su corazón y podría jurar que el escuchaba los míos o almenas los podía sentir.

-Peeta no solo te quiero…te amo- Ya era más fácil de decírselo.

-Yo también te amo- Me respondió con un deje de cansancio…Yo también estaba cansada pero antes de quedarme dormida le dije casi en un susurro:

-Quédate con migo

-Siempre- Dicho esto nos arropo a ambos con las cobijas y así abrazados caímos dormidos sonriendo. Esa noche las pesadillas se esfumaron dejándome dormir tranquilamente con el sonido de los latidos de su corazón arrullándome.


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPITULO 5:**

**POV KATNISS**

Me sentía dichosa. Sentía como miles de mariposas revolotearan en mi estómago y por primera vez en mi vida me permití disfrutar de esta maravillosa sensación.

A mi mente viajaron los recuerdos incontables de los buenos momentos que he tenido a lo largo de mi vida:

Prim…mí padre y mi madre juntos sonriendo…Gale mí mejor amigo…pero sobre todo el más valioso de todos mis recuerdos era el de Peeta, cuando niños. El día en que me había dado la esperanza de seguir con vida y todo gracias a ese par de hogazas de pan, de las que siempre le estaré eternamente agradecida .Todo esto nos lleva aquí y ahora en mi habitación, el lugar en donde me había entregado en cuerpo y alma al hombre que yo amaba tanto.

Es extraño como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las cosas cambia. Por primera vez en mi vida, aceptaba la realidad, aceptaba el amor incondicional de un hombre al cual yo también amaba y al cual jure proteger con mi vida de ser necesario.

Lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos percibiendo la tenue luz que se colaba por la habitación.

Me encontraba acurrucada en el pecho de Peeta y al sentirlo debajo de mi respirando acompasadamente (señal de que aún seguía durmiendo) sonreí al recordar lo que había sucedido anoche…Todos y cada uno de esos momentos vinieron a mi mente he hicieron que me sonrojara.

Poco a poco levante mi cabeza de su pecho y pude verlo durmiendo tranquilamente, se veía tan adorable con esa apariencia de niño pequeño.

De pronto me encontré hechizada observando su rostro detalladamente: Sus largas pestañas, sus cejas, sus mejillas aun sonrojadas, sus labios y la sonrisa que, sin saberlo, él esbozaba. Todos estos lugares que tanto me tenían hipnotizada, había comenzado a tocar con las yemas de mis dedos muy suavemente queriendo no despertarlo.

-Eres hermoso…y eres solo mío…tanto como yo soy solo tuya- Dije susurrando y aun embobada observándolo dormir totalmente embelesada con mi mejilla recostada sobre mi mano que se encontraba recargada sobre su pecho, mientras con mi otra mano acariciaba su rostro.

Al pasar el lado contrario de mi mano por su mejilla él se removió un poco murmurando algo que no alcance a escuchar y lentamente fue despertándose abriendo perezosamente sus ojos, dejándome ver el mar azul de su mirada que tanto me tenía embelesada.

-Buenos días preciosa-Dijo regalándome una tierna sonrisa.

-Buenos días- Le respondí acercándome y depositando un beso en su frente-Perdón por despertarte pero es que no lo pude evitar…Te veías muy tierno durmiendo- Dije sonriendo a lo cual el me regreso la sonrisa.

Así fue como como mi día inicio de buena manera y con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un brillo especial en los ojos, no solo en mi sino en los de Peeta también, ambos nos dirigíamos al comedor a desayunar con Effie Cinna, la estilista de Peeta , todo el equipo de preparación y Haymitch quien al notar nuestra mirada de tontos enamorados y nuestras manos entrelazadas se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido por lo que nos sonrió socarronamente.

-Muy buenos días niños… ¿Durmieron bien ambos anoche…preciosa?- Dijo burlonamente guiñándome un ojo con una sonrisa medio macabra y moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente hacia nosotros.

-No molestes Haymitch- Dije algo irritada por la reacción de mi mentor.

-¡Oh vamos cielito!...desde lejos se nota que lo han pasado de lo más lindo anoche…

-¿Cómo así Haymitch?- Pregunto inocentemente y algo confundida Effie Trinket

-Ohh… ¿Porque no le cuentan a Effie a lo que me refiero chicos?….

***Juro que lo voy a matar….no lo torturare primero y luego lo matare….¡Maldito borracho!*** Pensé por dentro apretando mis puños y echándole a mi mentor la mirada más asesina de todas las que le había lanzado desde que lo conocí.

-¡Cállate Haymitch! No nos molestes he incomodes a Kat…- Dijo Peeta tratando de calmarme y hacerme sentir mejor apretando mi mano y acariciando con el pulgar la parte de enfrente de esta a lo cual nuestro mentor se partió de risa haciendo que me pusiera roja de la pena y el enojo.

-¿Qué?... ¿De qué me perdí?...- Decía una y otra vez la pobre de Effie cruzándose de brazos indignada por la reacción de Haymitch y el que nadie le respondiera a su pregunta

-¿Saben qué? No tenemos tiempo para juegos …Iré a preguntar cuanto falta para que lleguemos al Capitolio …Hoy tenemos una larga lista de actividades por cumplir desde la tarde hasta caer la noche y …..aaayyy casi se me olvida…¡Felicidades chicos!- Dijo corriendo a abrazarnos a Peeta y a mí que habíamos pegado un salto por el gritito de emoción de Effie.

-¡Su boda será la mejor del año…ustedes déjenmelo todo a mí!...¡Uuuii serán la envidia de todo Panem!- Dijo dando saltitos y abrazándonos llenándonos de besos a Peeta y a mí.

Mi chico del pan miraba divertido a Effie por su loca y rara emoción por nosotros y nuestro compromiso mientras que yo solo podía fulminar a Haymitch con la mirada quien se estaba agarrando la barriga doblándose de la risa al ver mi expresión, ,es decir, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle a Effie que me casaría con Peeta?. Todavía no lo anunciaba frente a todo Panem y Effie ya sabía de nuestro compromiso y a su vez los demás hay presentes se habían enterado del asunto incluyendo a nuestros estilistas que nos sonreían pícaramente y con emoción.

-Katniss…

-¿Qué?…aaa si perdona…¿Qué me decías Effie?

-Les estaba preguntando a ti y a Peeta que si tendrían hijos- Al escucharla decir esto di un saltito del susto tapándome la boca, tratando de ocultar un grito de asombro.

-¿Qué?….q….q….q…. ¿Qué has dicho Effie?- Pregunte algo nerviosa y con las mejillas rojas como tomates.

-¿Que cuando pensaban tener hijos?- Dijo sin una pisca de humor y muy seriamente lo cual hizo que me pusiera pálida y me recorriera un horrible escalofrío por la espalda.

-¡Noo!...aaaa….quiero decir…. todavía somos chicos para eso y además aun no lo hemos pensado y…no creo…no creo que sea el momento para preguntar eso Effie- ¡Dios! No puedo creer que la gente se emocione tanto con los bebes y ese tema y para ser sincera yo jamás tendría hijos…

Se perfectamente bien lo que les pasaba a los hijos de otros vencedores y me aterraba la idea de que me arrebataran a mis hijos….Puede que me case con Peeta pero de ahí en fuera no pensaba tener hijos nunca.

Tan solo de escuchar a Effie hablar sobre tener hijos prácticamente fue más que suficiente para mí y comencé a temblar y a palidecer. Me había mareado por lo que estuve a punto de desmayarme y si no hubiera sido por Peeta que me sostuvo antes de perder el equilibrio…lo habría hecho.

-¡Hey!...Tranquila Katniss…Estas muy pálida solo había sido una pregunta nada más…

-Lo…lo siento me mare un poco…es todo…estoy bien, no te preocupes- Le dije a Peeta sonriéndole tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Kat estas totalmente blanca…Mejor te llevo a la habitación.

-No…no, no Peeta de verdad estoy bien no es necesario tranquilo no te preocupes.

-¿Segura?

En verdad que Peeta estaba lo que le seguía de preocupado por mi…Tal vez mi cara y mi aspecto no tenían buena pinta.

-Preciosa solo ha sido una pregunta, no es para que te pongas de ese modo- Al escuchar a Haymitch lo volteé a ver fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Dios Haymitch... hasta cuando vas a aprender a mantener la boca cerrada.

-Jajaja…Preciosa relájate quieres…Mejor porque no todos nos sentamos a desayunar que la comida se enfría.

-¡Oh claro que sii!... Vamos niños que no hay tiempo que perder nos espera una larga jornada el día de hoy…Primero empezaremos por la entrevista y después la celebración que se llevara a cabo en la casa del Presidente Snow y después…..- Effie no paraba de parlotear y de decir una y otra vez que teníamos que ser puntuales y educados, que teníamos que comportarnos y bla bla bla…

Yo solo me encontraba hay en la mesa sentada junto a Peeta pensando y tratando de asimilar todo lo ocurrido hasta ahora y al recordar de nuevo la palabra "bebé" miles de escalofríos recorrieron mi espina dorsal haciéndome sentir insegura y nada tranquila. Si me ponía a pensar en ello seguro que terminaría por volverme loca ya que tener hijos nunca ha estado en mis planes, ni mucho menos el tema de las bodas pero estaba el hecho de que yo amaba a Peeta y sea como sea, que este compromiso se llevase a cabo, estaba feliz de convertirme en su esposa y aceptaba ese hecho a la perfección y con todo gusto. Peeta era mi esperanza, y con ello era más que suficiente para querer aceptar el matrimonio como algo bueno.

Jamás creí que terminaría entregándome al amor pero así era y lo que Peeta y yo habíamos hecho había sido entregarnos el uno al otro por completo.

Al recordar lo que habíamos hecho anoche mis mejillas se enrojecieron muchísimo y una sonrisa boba se formó en mis labios recordando con exactitud las caricias de mi chico del pan recorriendo todo mi cuerpo. Me había hecho suya tanto como yo a él, su tacto conmigo había sido dulce y cálido, apasionado, marcando su esencia a fuego en mi piel. No lo podía negar, por primera vez en toda mi vida aceptaba estar enamorada de Peeta y yo jamás me había permitido que mis sentimientos y emociones fluyeran con facilidad, jamás había pensado en estar enamorada ni sentir algo parecido a lo que estoy sintiendo ahora…

Mi madre y mi hermana siempre habían sido mi mayor prioridad siempre desde que tenía 11 años le había metido a mi cabeza la idea de que el tener un romance, casarme y tener hijos eran solo tonterías pero ahora las cosas eran algo distintas, este sentimiento lo cambiaba todo (amor) y quizás también el casarme, al tener a Peeta a mi lado.

Él se convertiría en mi futuro esposo y yo pasaría de ser Katniss Everdeen a ser Katmiss Mellark, lo amaba y no había vuelta atrás y aunque las amenazas de Snow habían sido la causa principal por la que nos comprometíamos dando la noticia a todo Panem tampoco podía negar el hecho de sentirme un poco feliz con la idea y aunque al principio lastime a Peeta por utilizarlo como un escape se le veía feliz con la idea de unirnos en matrimonio o al menos eso creía…

Ahora bien había un punto importante en mi cabeza que no me dejaba tranquila y me hacía sentir incomoda y aterrada, no hacía falta ser adivino para saber por qué razón no quería tener bebes. Sabía que les sucedía a los hijos de aquellos sobrevivientes de los juegos no era más que otra forma de mantenernos amenazados a todos; en realidad no había ganadores en aquel juego espantoso, solo sobrevivientes.

Yo jamás permitiría que ningún hijo mío terminara su corta vida de un modo tan horrible mientras yo mirara sin poder hacer nada al respecto, viendo como otra vida que me partencia me era arrebatada de las manos, y a decir verdad jamás me han gustado los niños no eran más que bocas demás a las cuales alimentar y pequeñas criaturas indefensas que tendrían que depender de mi por completo y por si fuera poco estaba el miedo que acechaba cada año de que terminaran yendo a los juegos para verlos morir. No definitivamente no quería ser madre ,por esa razón me había jurado a mí misma jamás tener hijos…y lamentablemente para Peeta ese hecho jamás cambiaria.

-Kat…Hey Katniss oye…-Sentía que alguien me hablaba y no me había dado cuenta de que Peeta y Cinna eran quienes intentaban llamar mi atención por no haberles hecho caso mientras andaba sumergida en mis pensamientos; cuando me di cuenta de ello di un respingón al sentir la mano de Peeta entrelazada con la mía sobre la mesa despertándome de mi letargo, poniéndome colorada de la vergüenza por no haber escuchado lo que decían.

-He si…si perdón… aahh…eh… ¿Qué me estaban diciendo?-Juro que me sentía estúpida hasta había comenzado a tartamudear mientras Peeta, Cinna, Haymitch y todos los demás presentes ahí me miraban divertidos tratando de ocultar la risa a excepción de Effie quien me miraba de hito en hito y negando con la cabeza como si hubiera hecho una falta de respeto lo que provocó que agachara la cabeza todavía más a avergonzada y hacerme sentir molesta por que sentía que se estaban queriendo burlar de mí y a mí eso me ponía furiosa tanto que sin querer apreté mi mano en donde estaba la de Peeta clavándole levemente las uñas y regalándole una mirada acecina.

-Tranquilízate Kat no te enojes…nadie se está riendo de ti preciosa…aay eso duele -Dijo Peeta al sentir mis uñas y mi mano apretándosela más.

-¡Eres un tonto Mellark! Tú y todos se están queriendo pasando de listos con migo ¿O qué?-Dije regresándoles la mirada más fría que pude hacer a todos allí en la mesa.

\- Por favor Katniss no te desquites conmigo…bonita nadie se estaba riendo de ti- Suspire y poco a poco deje de ejercer presión sobre la mano de Peeta rosando con las yemas de mis dedos en donde le había dejado marcadas mis uñas (me sentí un poquito mal de haberlo lastimado sin querer) y con eso suavice mi enojo y volteando a verlo le dije:

-Lo siento es que estar aquí…regresar a este lugar…me pone…no puedo con esto- dije bajando la cabeza y susurrando lo último para que solo Peeta lo oyera y me acerco más a él haciendo que recargara mi cabeza sobre su hombro, pero al parecer Cinna también lo oyó por lo que se me quedo viendo medio preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede contigo Chica en llamas? Andas un poco distraída últimamente…seguro que serán los nervios por la futura boda o ¿No?- Dijo Cinna regalándome una sonrisa y tratando de ocultar lo que en realidad significaban mis palabras lo cual le agradecí mentalmente y le regale una sonrisa de vuelta con un poco de nervios.

-Si exacto y bueno no sucede nada Cinna solo estaba…aaammm imaginando como seria ese momento… mi boda quiero decir…No tengo palabras para expresar lo feliz que me siento Peeta hace que todo esto valga la pena – Eso ultimo lo dije de corazón y sonrojándome y en eso Cinna sonrió más y bajo la vista hasta donde Peeta y yo teníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

-Ya veo…- Esto hizo que quisiera soltar la mano de Peeta pero él no me lo permitió sino que entrelazo aún más nuestras manos y con su pulgar comenzó a dibujar círculos sobre el dorso de mi mano. Yo simplemente me volteé a verlo y al ver sus preciosos ojos azules y la más bonita sonrisa enternecedora que me había regalado justo en ese momento me derretí por completo devolviéndole la misma sonrisa y con la emoción del momento lleve mis labios a los suyos dándole un tierno beso sin importarme que nos estuvieran viendo.

Al separarme de él, le mire a los ojos sonriendo y sonrojándome a la vez que el a mí.

-Aaaw que lindos…- Escuche decir a Portia, Effie, mi equipo de preparación e inclusive a Haytmache, este último en un tono medio jocoso y burlón.

Eso hizo que tanto Peeta como yo nos sonrojamos a un más si es que era posible y que yo escondiera mi cara en su pecho para que no vieran lo roja que estaba mi cara, seguro que sustituiría perfectamente a una bombilla de luz roja si es que me lo proponía ¿Qué me estaba pasando?…Por dios que yo nunca había sido tan atrevida e impulsiva pero Peeta hacia que con una simple sonrisa o algún gesto suyo hiciera que yo fuera capaz de hacer cualquier cosa sin importarme si nos estuvieran viendo o no...

-Bueno Katniss está bien que pienses e imagines en como su boda y eso…pero trata de poner atención porque en un momento llegaremos al Capitolio y no quiero más despistes o retrasos de nadie de los que ya llevamos así que todos van a prestar atención ¿De acuerdo?...o tendré que tomar medidas drásticas y créanme cuando les digo que no es será nada agradable…- Dijo Effie con una sonrisa medio macabra y asesina.

Que miedo, en verdad que Effie Trinket daba miedo cuando se lo proponía y como bien había dicho esta mujer, todos nos portaríamos como niños buenos y seguiríamos el horario al pie de la letra por lo que todos y me refiero a todos asentimos enérgicamente con la cabeza, con el miedo de que esta mujer fuera capaz de hacer cualquier cosa si hacíamos algo estúpido.

Pronto se empezaba a ver indicios de la ciudad del Capitolio en donde Peeta y yo llevaríamos a cabo durante la entrevista la maravillosa noticia del año y por consiguiente la mejor manera de mantener a salvo no solo a mi familia y a mi mejor amigo Gale incluyendo a la suya sino que también a Peeta, mi chico del pan por el cual estaría dispuesta a dar la vida.

Una noticia que cambiaría nuestra historia y el curso de las cosas pues al fin sus dos amantes trágicos del Distrito 12 contraerían matrimonio para ser "felices por siempre" o almenas eso esperaba que sucediera…

Al llegar a la estación del ten mis nervios se habían incrementado al doble y el desayuno me pasaba factura pues ya estas alturas me costaba trabajo mantener todo dentro de mi estómago…

**Bueno aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo ...espero les este gustando mi historia**

**Un beso,saludos! :3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 6:**

**POV PEETA**

Ya llevábamos más de media hora en la entrevista, entre risas del público y comentarios tanto de Caesar Flickerman como de Katniss y yo, que hacían que todos los que estaban ahí presentes brincaran de la emoción y rieran al escuchar algo gracioso (ósea todo les causaba gracia).

No podía apartar los ojos de mí pequeña Kat:

El hermoso vestido azul turquesa que llevaba puesto se ceñía exquisitamente a la perfección a las curvas de su cuerpo dándole una apariencia estilizada y perfecta, sus labios tenían un color carmesí que me invitaban a probarlos cada vez que ella hablaba y un precioso rosa pálido aparecía en sus mejillas cada vez de que se sonrojaba. El brillo especial de su mirada era el último toque perfecto para a completar su belleza que me dejaba anonadado casi durante toda la entrevista, realmente estaba lo que le seguía de preciosa…ni siquiera ese término era suficiente para expresar lo hermosa que lucía, era como estar casi cerca del sol pero mucho mejor.

Sin darme cuenta la entrevista finalmente estaba tomando un rumbo un poco más serio…

-Bueno chicos permítanme decirles que nos sentimos contentos de tenerlos de nuevo por aquí y debo admitir que nos honran mucho con su presencia, hoy ustedes brillan más que una estrella aquí en el Capitolio ¿No es así?- La voz de Caesar retumba por todo el lugar animando a toda la audiencia a vitorearnos y aplaudirnos.

-Bueno Caesar es un gran honor en realidad para nosotros estar nuevamente aquí, realmente es una emoción que no se puede expresar con palabras- Dije lo más emocionado que podía sonriendo para las cámaras y el público en general.

La verdad es que siempre había tenido un don para las palabras pero era estresante tener que fingir frente a las cámaras que me sentía dichoso de estar en este lugar en donde casi acaban con la vida de Katniss y la mía por lo que trataba de mantenerme sereno y bajo control, pues un paso en falso haría que inmediatamente nos mandara a ejecutar a todos sin importar el precio.

-Si ya lo creo que si Peeta y dime Kat…si no te molesta ¿Puedo llamarte así? ¿Puedo?- Decía Caesar con voz melosa, rogándole como niño a Katniss.

-Hay Caesar claro que puedes…- Dijo mi chica regalándole la sonrisa más falsa que haya visto jamás en toda mi vida…Sabía perfectamente que por dentro ella estaba más que incomoda y a punto de explotar, tanto era así que podía notar que intentaba contener las ganas de golpear a Caesar hasta romperle la nariz.

-Jajaja bien Kat cuéntame… ¿Cómo les ha estado yendo en la Aldea de los Vencedores? Por lo que puedo notar la vida ahora los ha estado tratando bien, porque ambos lucen ¡Fabulosos!

-Si…para serte honesta, somos muy afortunados y la verdad es que gracias a la generosidad del Capitolio no ha estado yendo de maravilla y tanto Peeta como yo nos sentimos feliz mente a gusto en nuestro nuevo hogar, ahora mi familia tiene una mejor lugar donde vivir y la comida no nos hace falta … pero lo mejor de todo es que tengo a Peeta en mi vida, quien se ha convertido en mi mayor felicidad cada día más y más…- Suspira y sonríe volteándome a ver y cuando veo sus ojos noto que todo lo que dirá a continuación viene desde el fondo de su corazón:

-Quiero a Peeta con todo mi alma y me hace tan feliz tenerlo junto a mí, de no haber sido por él y las tantas veces que ha salvado mi vida yo probablemente estaría muerta ,me siento…me siento realmente afortunada de tener a un hombre tan perfecto, dulce y tierno como él a mi lado…lo amo con todo mi ser…- Al momento de decir lo último se sonrojo demasiado (pues para ella era más difícil expresar lo que sentía) y a su vez soltó una risita nerviosa, que hizo aún más tierna la situación.

Fueron tan sinceras su palabras que mi corazón brinco de la emoción y que por un momento me olvidara en donde estábamos, un espacio en donde solo existimados ella y yo y todo a nuestro alrededor no importara en lo absoluto, solo Katniss y yo…

-¡Aaaaawww…que lindos!

-Que tiernos…

-Que lindos…

…

Se podían escuchar suspiros y cursilerías de todo el público por todo el lugar. Yo solo me dedicaba a estrechar a Katniss en mis brazos, acariciando su hermoso cabello suelto, que le caía en ondas con una bonita horquilla atorada en este, depositando besos su cabeza, su carita, sus mejillas y por último en sus labios, que a su vez expresaba todo lo que sentía por ella.

-¡Oh dios! Chicos…van a hacer llorar a este viejo sentimental…es simplemente adorable realmente adorable ver a una pareja de enamorados trágicos como ustedes dos…que ternura…que ternura en verdad!- Dijo Caesar secando un pañuelo para limpiarse las lágrimas de forma teatral, seguido de todo el público que suspiraba y lloraba de la alegría.

-Bueno ahora toquemos un tema importante que yo creo que a todos nos encantaría escuchar…-dijo reponiéndose en su asiento tomando una postura un poco seria.

-Dime Peeta ahora que tienes a nuestra querida "Chica en llamas" en tu vida y que a ambos les está yendo muy bien en el Distrito 12, incluyendo a sus familias ¿Qué sigue para ambos? Es decir ¿Tienen planes para el futuro?...De ahora en adelante ¿Qué es lo que crees que les depare el destino? Cuenta cuenta!- Decía el presentador Caesar Flickerman muy emocionado; el público había guardad completo silencio, casi aguantando la respiración, atentos a todo lo que fuera yo a decir.

Justo en ese momento había llegado la hora de dar un paso hacia un nuevo comienzo, un cambio en la vida de Katniss y la mía….momento para también mantener a salvo a nuestras familias y seres queridos. Si esto no convencía y calmaba a la gente en los demás distritos, Snow sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por eliminarnos a todos.

Ahora era el momento de usar las palabras correctas y dar una excelente actuación que a su vez se convertía en una maravillosa noticia, rogándole a dios por que Snow terminara por convencerse de que nuestro romance era real.

**CONTINUARA...**

**Jijiji los voy a torturar ;) :P ...Aqui dejo el siguiente capitulo espero les beso...SALUDOS **


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 7**

** POV KATNISS**

**_-"Dime Peeta ahora que tienes a nuestra querida "Chica en llamas" en tu vida y que a ambos les está yendo muy bien en el Distrito 12, incluyendo a sus familias ¿qué sigue para ambos? Es decir, ¿tienen planes para el futuro?... De ahora en adelante ¿qué es lo que crees que les depare el destino? ¡cuenta cuenta!"…..._**

Justo cuando Caesar había llegado a la parte más importante de la entrevista todo el público comenzó a guardar silencio, atentos a lo que Peeta estaba a punto de contestar, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar de inmediato, a causa de los escalofríos que me recorrían entera y sentía un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago que a su vez era una rara mezcla de nerviosismo y felicidad.

Un sinfín de emociones chocaban entre si dentro mío, haciendo que mis manos sudaran y mis mejillas adquirieran un rosado tenue que gracias a la luz de los reflectores y de las cámaras no se alcanzaba a notar… Todo mi cuerpo sufría una extraña reacción que cada vez hacia que me impacientara y me sintiera algo inquieta e incómoda allí sentada en ese sillón, con Peeta a mi lado.

-Bueno Caesar he pensado mucho en el futuro que nos depara a Katniss y a mí y sabes… -Peeta suspira y se aferra mi mano con fuerza y, por increíble que parezca, tratando de ordenar su mente y sus ideas para decir las palabras correctas.

Cuando volteó a verme con esa expresión de ternura, emoción y nerviosismo en su cara provocó que tragara en seco, aumentando más mis nervios y lo inquieta que ya me sentía. Así que para que no se notara tanto mi inquietud le sonreí, oprimiendo levemente su mano para animarlo a continuar.

-Quiero decirles a todos los presentes en esta entrevista que mi vida no tendría sentido sin esta hermosa mujer que tengo a lado mío… Mi Katniss, a quien yo le debo más que mi vida, mucho más que mi propia existencia. Quiero decirle a todo Panem y quien me esté escuchando donde sea, que ella ha sido y siempre será mi fortaleza día con día, a cada segundo, a cada minuto, a cada instante…

Suspira y sonríe al verme a los ojos.

-Katniss, quiero decirte a ti, la niña de la quien yo he estado enamorado desde hace tiempo atrás, que pese a las circunstancias y todo lo que nos ha pasado, tú mi dulce mujercita has permanecido junto a mí en todo momento y por esa razón estoy eternamente agradecido con el destino por haberte puesto en mi camino… La vida no se mide en años sino en aquellas personas que forman parte de ella y mi vida, esta vida es maravillosa cuando te tengo a mi lado Katniss y no sé dónde estaría o que haría yo sin ti… Eres todo lo que siempre he soñado y lo que siempre he querido tener… eres más que perfecta... eres mi mundo entero -Lo que Peeta había dicho me llegó directo hasta el alma y... ¡Oh dios mío!… Mis ojos comenzaron a picarme a causa de las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir…

***Katniss ni siquiera lo pienses… No vayas a llorar, no vayas a llorar, a ver, respira, respira, respira… ***Me decía a mí misma mentalmente, tratando de contener las lágrimas abanicándome el rostro con las manos.

***Maldita sea*** -Pensé. Por qué Peeta tenía que ser tan dulce… tan… ¡tan así!

Esto en verdad le estaba causando estragos a mis ojos, que intentaban contener por todos los medios las lágrimas y que a su vez el leve color rosado en mis mejillas se tornara rojo carmesí que ya en ese punto, no podían ocultar las luces de los reflectores… ¡Oh si señores y señoras!, Katniss Everdeen estaba a punto de llorar y se había sonrojado frente a todo Panem... ¡Que felicidad! ¿No creen? (nótese el sarcasmo espontaneo).

Definitivamente la cosa se estaba poniendo buena. Yo ya no podía más, estaba a punto de soltar el llanto, mezcla de felicidad y nerviosismo del momento, por lo que baje mi mirada, apartándola de esos preciosos ojos azules de mi chico del pan que tanto me tenían atontada y embobada, para evitar que me viera el rostro, pero a él no le pareció la idea sin mencionar que no capto el mensaje tan claro como el agua; pues me hizo levantar la cara tomándome tiernamente del mentón, obligándome a verlo a los ojos.

Acunando mi rostro entre sus manos y tomándome por sorpresa me planto un beso muy pero… muy apasionado, lleno de amor (si es que era la palabra correcta para decir lo intenso que había sido) lo cual me dejo sin aliento y con el corazón acelerado a mil por hora. El beso termino por la falta de aire de ambos y al abrir mis ojos, el seguía sonriéndome pero a su vez mirándome con un brillo especial en su mirada y en todo el rostro por lo que yo le devolví la sonrisa ya con una solitaria lagrima corriendo por mi mejilla… Genial.

***¿Dónde quedó el autocontrol, he Katniss?*** -Me decía mi propia conciencia.

-Lo que si sé Caesar, es que pase lo que pase -Dijo Peeta sin despegar los ojos de los míos- Lo que sea que nos depare el futuro… deseo, no, más bien, quiero estar siempre a lado de esta mujer, Katniss quiero compartir mi vida contigo aún después de la muerte, quiero estar siempre hay para ti, por eso…

No termino de concluir su discurso cuando, de la nada, Peeta se levantó del sillón en donde nos encontrábamos ambos sentados y acurrucados, arrodillándose frente a mí (que me encontraba aún sentada sin poder moverme obviamente) usando su pierna ortopédica como apoyo, sacando una pequeña cajita de su chaqueta y abriéndola delante de mis ojos.

Dentro, en el centro de esta, había un anillo precioso con un diamante incrustado en él. Inmediatamente una de mis manos fue a parar a mis labios ahogando un grito de emoción y llanto y, antes que mi otra mano hiciera lo mismo Peeta la tomó entre la suya dulcemente…

-Preciosa, quiero ser ese hombre que te haga feliz el resto de tu vida… -Ya no pude más, estaba claro.

***Al demonio el autocontrol y la tranquilidad***… De la nada las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos como goteras, mientras que mi mano temblaba sobre mis labios, tratando de contener el llanto y los sonidos extraños que salían de mi garganta impidiéndome hablar.

-Katniss Everdeen… sé que tal vez seamos muy jóvenes y tengamos una vida por delante pero lo cierto es que no puedo esperar a unir mi vida contigo para siempre así que… Mi querida Kat, ¿me harías el hermoso y maravilloso honor de ser mi esposa?

¡Buumm!, explotó la bomba. Las palabras de Peeta tenían tanto significado y habían sido tan firmes dulces y a la vez sinceras que no me pude contener y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me lancé a sus brazos tirándonos a ambos al suelo, riendo como niños, provocando que tanto Caesar como el público, dieran gritos y saltos leves de emoción.

-¡Siii!.. -Dije incorporándome un poco para ver a mi dulce futuro esposo a los ojos.

-Peeta Mellark… ¡Acepto ser tu esposa! -Le repetí de nuevo viéndolo de manera tierna emocionada y a la vez con lágrimas en los ojos. Todo, absolutamente todo, era una mezcla de emociones y sensaciones en todo mi cuerpo, sentía miles de fuegos artificiales explotar dentro de mí. Peeta al ver mi rostro sonrió, dándome un beso apenas rosando nuestros labios, levantándonos a él y a mí con ayuda de Caesar quien se veía que no podía con su cara de felicidad.

Mi futuro esposo y ahora prometido colocó el anillo en mi dedo anular para después tomarme por sorpresa cargándome y dándome vueltas y vueltas en el aire riendo ocasionando que yo también riera y gritara. Ambos parecíamos un par de niños en una fiesta de cumpleaños y no me importaba que todo Panem nos estuviera viendo. Yo también estaba que no podía con mi felicidad y Peeta estaba igual o incluso peor que yo…

Todo el público explotó de la emoción en un sinfín de felicitaciones y exclamaciones cursis, muestra de que estaban más que felices de saber que sus "trágicos amantes del Distrito 12" contraerían matrimonio próximamente…

-¡No puede ser!... ¡Felicidades a los dos! Ambos se lo merecen… Damas y caballeros pronto habrá una boda que celebrar… Nuestros dos adorados y queridos amantes del Distrito 12 se van a casar… ¿No es maravilloso?... ¡¿A que es una magnífica noticia?!- Caesar, más que emocionado y brincoteando por todo el escenario de felicidad anunció levantando las manos y haciendo que la audiencia enloqueciera aún más.

Peeta, con cuidado luego de haberme dado tantas vueltas en el aire, me dejó en el suelo aún aferrada yo a su cuerpo riendo todavía de lo perfecto que estaba resultando todo, hasta que de pronto de la nada sentí unas manos frías y rugosas en mis hombros que me hicieron dar un respingo del susto y reaccionar por instinto alejándome un poco, girándome para ver de quien se trataba…

En cuanto lo vi, ahogué un grito del susto y el infarto que casi me daba. Inmediatamente, toda la sangre de mi cuerpo desapareció, dejando mi piel totalmente blanca; temblando totalmente paralizada, presa del pánico y los nervios.

Detrás de mí, quien nuevamente se encontraba sosteniéndome de los hombros, sonriéndome de una forma muy fría y maquiavélica era…

-Presidente Snow ¿qué tal le ha parecido la noticia de sus dos queridos y consentidos vencedores del Distrito 12? -Dijo un Caesar ya un poco más calmado que venía acercándose más a nosotros para saludar formalmente a la maldita serpiente asquerosa y rastrera de Snow…

***Oh dios no puede ser… lo que me faltaba… Definitivamente esto no es bueno…*** -Pensé, pero ya no había vuelta atrás… y sea como sea que fuera no estaba sola Peeta estaba conmigo ahora y ya nada podía salir mal o al menos eso creía y por otro lado estaba feliz de haberme comprometido con mi chico del pan… pero ahora no era momento de pensar en ello sino en que se estaría trayendo en manos Snow…

¿Estará aquí para retacarnos en la cara que no ha sido suficiente lo que hemos hecho Peeta y yo? …o … ¿Será que de verdad lo hemos convencido del todo?… ¿Finalmente nos dejara vivir en paz y tranquilos sin sentir miedo de que lastimen a mi familia y a todos los que me rodeaban? Éstas eran las preguntas que chocaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza atormentándome más de lo que ya estaba provocándome un horrible dolor de cabeza… Sea lo que sea, esa sonrisa me daba mucho que pensar y aunque Peeta estuviera sosteniendo mi mano, junto a mi comenzaba a presentir que nada bueno auguraba la presencia de Snow aquí ¿quién puede sentirse seguro estando cerca de una serpiente?…

***Concéntrate Katniss y solo sonríe, actúa natural… aguanta sólo un poco más… Pronto estaremos en casa y todo va estar muy bien*** Mi conciencia nuevamente aseveró en mi mente por lo que respiré profundo y contando hasta 10 solté el aire, como si hubiera sido borrón y cuenta nueva le sonreí fingidamente complacida a Snow...

**Hola jeje...Bueno aquÍ les dejo el siguiente capitulo... al fin nuestros dos tortolitos han dado la noticia de que se van a casar pero ...¿Que se estara trayendo entre manos el presidente Snow?...esa sonrisa no le agrado para nada a Katniss...¿Sera que de verdad lo convencieron o sera que este es el inico de los problemas?...en fin los veo en el siguiente capitulo ...un beso,SALUDOS! ** **X3**


	9. NOTA

Atencion para aquellos que han leido los capitulos siete y ocho ...quiero avisarles que por cuestiones de prisa y falta de sueño , sin querer, sin revisar bien del todo ambos capitulos hubo errores y faltas de ortografias por igual, por lo que nuevamente los he vuelto a reescribir y subir agregandoles en el proseso algunos detalles mas ...A si mismo pido una disculpa enorme por lo mismo y pues tambien pedirles ,que si gustan, puedan volver a leerlos :) ...**REPITO LOS CAPITULOS YA SE ENCIENTRAN BIEN ESCRITOS Y APROBECHE PARA AGREGARLES MAS COSAS ...Espero les guste y una cosa mas ...COMENTEN NO SEAN TIMIDOS EN VERDAD QUE ME EMOCIONA Y HACE QUE PEGE BRINQUITOS COMO NIÑA CUANDO RECIBO SUS REVIEWS...Adoro recibir comentarios! y acambio de ello prometo responderlos diario sin falta! ...Estoy 100% comprometida con esta historia pero sobre todo con todos ustedes, que la leen...**

**PROMETO PRONTO SUBIR EL PROXIMO CAPITULO Y TAMBIEN QUIERO AGRADECERLES A:**

**samantha136:** Chica en verdad muchas gracias por seguir mi historia y mas que nada por tus comentarios :D

prometo actualizar pronto

**catty712: **Me alegra escuchar que te ha interesado mi fanfic y pues espero que lo sigas leyendo hasta el final gracias por tu comentario.

**Guest: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario ^_^ me alegra saber que te gusto mi fanfic

**OrionMellark :** Tus comentarios me han animado y dando ideas para escribir mas y de todo corazon te lo agradesco X3 prometo tomar en cuenta todas tus ideas

**Marifer: **Muchas gracias por tu apoyo hermosa jaja estoy conciente de que apenas estoy aprendiendo a ser escritora pero a la ves es un enorme esfuerso y dedicacion a esta corazon muchas gracias y tal vez puede que esta historia no termine en los cienes (por que aun me falta ser tan buena escritora como Suzanne Collins) pero verdaderamente gracias de corazon...un beso enorme,SALUDOS! ;)

Y bueno tambien quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen esta historia asi como tambien a aquellos que la han agregado a sus favoritos

** MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO**

****SALUDOS Y PS ESPERO QUE SE ENCUENTRE BIEN****


	10. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 8**

**POV SNOW**

-Pues... que puedo decirles… Señorita Everdeen, Joven Mellark, en verdad que me regocijo de felicidad… ¡Felicidades a ambos por su compromiso! -Dije lo más cordial que podía.

¿Realmente esta tonta chica creyó que las cosas estarían bien? Si tan solo supiera el futuro que le esperaba y lo que estaba por planear…

Su compromiso me había dado una idea para hundirla a ella junto con todos sus seres queridos, incluyendo a su prometido, Peeta Mellark. Él, al igual que ella, se había transformado en una amenaza, con el simple don de las palabras, un arma lo suficientemente poderosa y de doble filo, capaz de hacer que miles de personas iniciaran una revolución. Peeta Mellark era poseedor de tan perfecto mecanismo de defensa que no podía andarme a la ligera ni un solo segundo con él.

Ambos, Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark, no eran más que un estorbo y un peligro para mí y mis planes, y, a toda costa, tenía que quitármelos del camino, aplastándolos como cucarachas hasta hacer que se retorcieran en el suelo mientras yo observaba sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

Sí… En verdad que no iba a descansar hasta verlos a ambos muertos, pero primero, tenía que andarme con cuidado y, de ser posible, siempre jugando bien mis cartas. Esta vez destruiría y despedazaría lenta y dolorosamente a la famosa "Chica en Llamas" y a su prometido, haciéndolos retorcerse en agonía en su propia miseria…

Yo mismo me encargaría de apagar de una vez por todas aquellas chispas (Katniss y Peeta), que harían a mi imperio venirse abajo, si no hacía algo al respecto, y, con un nuevo Vigilante Jefe, Plutarch Heavensbee a cargo, nadie, ni nada, me impediría que acabase con ellos. Transformándolos a ambos en tan solo unos trozos de carne sin vida propia.

***Oh dios, cuanto me voy a divertir… y vaya que lo voy a disfrutar a lo grande*** -Pensé sonriendo de lo más alegre que podía a la Señorita Everdeen. El solo hecho de tenerla tan cerca de mí, me hacían sentir deseos de romperle el cuello allí mismo y de una vez por todas deshacerme de la molesta alimaña, que gracias a cierto incompetente vigilante aún seguía vivita y coleando.

Seneca Crane había sido un imbécil al haber dejado con vida a Katniss Everdeen, y por si fuera poco conocía perfectamente bien a su padre...

¡Oh, sí! Ese imbécil de Alexander Everdeen, casi lograba levantar a todos los demás distritos en mi contra ,y , le falto poco para lograrlo y salirse con la suya, lamentablemente no lo consiguió, ya que cierto día en las minas por culpa "aparentemente inexplicable", una bomba explotó, enterrándolo a él junto a toda esa bola de malditos que lo seguían y apoyaban en su campaña secreta contra mí… pero nadie se enteraría de la verdad ¿no es así?...

Siempre encontraba la manera de deshacerme de todos mis enemigos sin dejar huellas ni rastros que me incriminaran, aún si esto implicaba que mi vida corriera peligro, no me importaba con tal de tirar a la basura lo que estaba echado a perder y perjudicando mis planes…

Aquello ya tiene más de 6 años y había quedado como un triste e insignificante recuerdo que jamás saldría a la luz…

Ahora 6 años después del "inesperado" incidente en las minas, frente a mí, tenía a nada más ni nada menos que Kantiss Everdeen, su pequeña y preciosa hija; del mismo porte que él, con el mismo espíritu y las llamas ardiendo en sus ojos, iguales a las del desgraciado de su padre…

Dicen por ahí que "hierba mala, nunca muere", y al parecer, Katniss Everdeen no sólo había heredado el talento de su padre con el arco y las flechas, sino también la tenacidad y la astucia para interponerse ante mi poder y sobre salir del resto de los demás, ardiendo en sus ojos las llamas de una rebelión en busca de "Libertad".

En verdad que Seneca y su imprudencia me había causado un enorme problema al haber sido más débil y estúpido que una mocosa, y, su sed de rebeldía (talento nato de su padre). Que provenía, nada más y nada menos que del Distrito 12, el Distrito más pobre e inservible de todos los demás distritos, dejándome a mí en ridículo delante de todo Panem, y, como si hubiera revivido todo, nuevamente tenía un obstáculo en mi camino hacia el éxito y la gloria misma. Gracias a la estúpida y cobarde astucia de Seneca; me había dado una muy buena idea para terminar con el legado de Alexander Everdeen de una vez por todas… una idea que me permitiría disfrutar mucho del espectáculo que estaba a punto de crear… Matando a dos, si no es que más pájaros de un solo tiro.

Haría que Katniss Everdeen se arrastrara y humillara sin siquiera mover un solo dedo por mi cuenta, conservando mi poder y mi mandato sobre toda esta bola de inútiles que me rodeaban.

¿La vendería como un lindo juguete al mejor postor igual que hice con el vencedor del Distrito 4 Finnick Odair? No, peor que eso, haría que reviviera todos sus temores y traumas. Arrastrándola de nuevo hacia los juegos, manipulándola a mi antojo como si se tratase de una marioneta, una vez más, para, así darle el golpe final. Para fortunio mío "El Vasallaje", era una oportunidad más que perfecta para mí. En donde podría llevar a cabo mi plan…

Después de todo "Las reglas se hicieron para romperse"... ¿no?

Y para el gran final no sólo, ella terminaría en los Juegos del Hambre una vez más…Sino también de manera desafortunada siendo parte de mi colección de marionetas "vencedoras de los juegos"; ellos también sufrirían las consecuencias y todo gracias a los actos de rebeldía pura de Katniss Everdeen, o, mejor conocida como…"Sinsajo". Después de todo me importaba un comino eliminar unos cuantos pájaros más de un solo tiro con tal de acabar con Katniss y el símbolo que representaba ella misma.

***Que empiecen los verdaderos juegos Señorita Everdeen… Que empiecen de verdad...* **decía una y otra vez para mis adentros sonriendo a mi nuevo trozo de carne favorito.

** Que miedo el Presidente Snow en verdad que ha hecho muchas cosas terribles ¿Podran Katniss y Peeta salir de esta con vida? ...averiguelo en el proximo capitulo...(Pronto las cosas se pondran un poco feas y la vida les pondra una prueba que superar a nuestros dos amantes del Distrito 12) ...un beso enorme para todos ustedes,saludos! :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este capitulo contiene lemon **(situaciones en las que los personajes tienen relaciones sexules)** ...Estan advertidos.

**CAPIITULO 9**

**POV KATNISS:**

¡Dios mío!... De verdad que no había peor cosa en el mundo que tener demasiado cerca para mi gusto a esa maldita serpiente de Snow, pero tenía que estar tranquila y "cómoda" con la situación. Trataba por todos los medios de ocultar mis temblores y el asco que me provocaba el hedor a rosas con sangre que emanaba de Snow.

-Presidente Snow… que… que gran honor… gracias por… sus buenos deseos - Dije sonriendo lo mejor que podía y temblando como gelatina de los nervios, el miedo, el coraje (dentro mío) y la impotencia.

-No, aquí no hay nada que agradecer. Descuide mi querida Señorita Everdeen y mi querido Joven Mellark, su boda se llevara a cabo muy pronto, yo mismo me encargare de todos los preparativos…- Su sonrisa tenía un cierto aire de maldad pero a la vez pude notar que estaba complacido con nuestro compromiso en matrimonio.

Había quedado satisfecho con nuestra futura boda y eso hacía que me quitara un peso menos de encima pero, sin embargo, había algo más en aquellos ojos penetrantes y gélidos… algo que me impedía estar tranquila del todo. Había algo en esa sonrisa y esa mirada que me daba la impresión de que ese "Los dejare vivir tranquilos. Ustedes junto con sus familias y seres queridos…" que no iba a durar para siempre y eso me tenía aterrada, muy en el fondo, verdaderamente asustada…

***Qué más da lo haz convencido de que tu amor por Peeta es verdadero y todos estarán a salvo. Es lo único que importa… ¡Vamos Katniss! relájate, ¡¿Quieres?!*** Hice caso a lo que mi propia conciencia me decía, y, sacudiendo mi cabeza para deshacerme de las ideas aterradoras que empezaba a maquinar, me concentré únicamente en disfrutar del alivio que momentáneamente me recorría entera.

Después de las más incomodas, traumatizantes y aterradoras 3 horas de mi vida durante la entrevista (aunque en cierto modo no me puedo quejar, sea como sea fue el momento más feliz de mi vida, todo gracias a mi futuro esposo). Después de 4 horas más en la fiesta en la casa del Presidente Snow, Peeta y yo nos encontrábamos en mi habitación en el vagón de tren, que nos llevaría de regreso al Distrito 12.

***Hogar, dulce y querido hogar… ¡Al fin!***Pensaba contenta para mis adentros (aunque me sentía física y mentalmente exhausta, las emociones y situaciones de hoy me dejaron hecha polvo por completo)

-Kat, oye... ¿Estás bien preciosa? -Preguntó Peeta acercándose a donde me encontraba de pie en el centro de la habitación.

-Si… sólo estoy un poco cansada…es todo.

De repente sentí su mano acariciando dulcemente mi mejilla, y, a su vez, retiraba un mechón de cabello de mi rostro, colocando éste detrás de la oreja.

-Mírame, Katniss- Dijo con voz dulce, poniendo su mano sobre mi barbilla, haciendo que le volteara a ver al rostro, con mis ojos sobre los suyos.

-Dime la verdad, cariño…

\- De verdad Peeta… todo está bien, amor ¿De acuerdo? Tranquilo… es solo el cansancio por la entrevista y… la fiesta... - Le dije de manera tierna, besando su frente y luego su mejilla.

-Lo sé…- Acarició mi mejilla con su suave y cálida mano; al sentir ese contacto tan dulce y afectivo sonreí cerrando los ojos y dejándome mimar.

***¿Desde cuándo te gustan las caricias a ti, eh Katniss?... No importa, esto se siente tan bien… ***Pensé con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo, incluso hasta podría jurar que una especie de ronroneo salía de vez en cuando de mi garganta…

-Es sólo que… -Abrí los ojos, mirándolo curiosa para animarlo a continuar- Te sentí un poco distante… y, no sé… yo sólo quiero que tú siempre sonrías; quiero ver en tu rostro esa alegría. -Le sonreí dulcemente y con cariño. Tomé su mano retirándola de mi mejilla y besé su palma, volviendo recargar mi rostro en ella.

-Soy feliz, Peeta... inmensamente feliz… y lo soy por el simple hecho de tenerte a mi lado, porque sé que ahora... -Suspire meditando bien lo que iba decir…

***¡¿Pero qué rayos?! ¡Lo amo, amo a Peeta Mellark y nadie ni nada arruinará eso…** **Ahora todo estará bien, de ahora en adelante...!***Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza proseguí a hablarle tiernamente:

-Ahora todo está bien, tu familia, la familia de Gale; mi familia... todos ahora están a salvo, y lo más importante… tú estás a salvo, y nada me hace más feliz que saber que todo va a estar bien… porque tú estas aquí…

Dicho esto, los ojos de Peeta tomaron un brillo precioso, y sonriéndome acercó sin previo aviso sus labios a los míos, uniéndolos en un perfecto beso, lleno de necesidad, pero sin perder la ternura y dulzura con la que me estaba besando, yo le devolví ese beso con la misma intensidad y cariño…

Poco a poco el beso fue subiendo de nivel, dejándome una sensación de calidez en el vientre, que me hizo rodear su cuello con los brazos, atrayéndolo más hambrienta de sus labios. La falta de aire pronto nos hizo separarnos un poco, jadeando en la boca del otro, con los ojos cerrados.

***¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Qué has hecho conmigo Mellark?... Jamás me había sentido tan bien como ahora… Quiero más… necesito más de ti*** Pensaba impulsada por el fuerte deseo y hambre que comenzaba a sentir dentro de mí.

-Kat.. preciosa, aquí… aquí no hay cámaras… no tienes que…- No lo dejé terminar, silenciándolo con mi dedo sobre sus labios… no era momento para ponernos a pensar.

-Shh… lo sé… pero esto no es una actuación, Peeta… esto… -Le dije, dejando un beso sobre sus labios, para luego susurrarle al oído -Es real, porque me di cuenta de que en verdad te amo... y ya no me siento con la suficiente fuerza para seguir ocultando lo que siento yo por ti…

Fueron esas palabras las que hicieron que Peeta tomara mi rostro entre sus manos y me besara con mucha más fuerza que la anterior, delineando con su lengua mi labio inferior pegándome más a su cuerpo, haciendo que mis manos bajaran hasta su cintura, aferrándome con fuerza a su camisa juntando más mi cuerpo al suyo, si es que eso era posible. Al sentir el calor y el aroma tan embriagador que desprendía todo su cuerpo me hizo jadear levemente, lo cual él aprovechó para meter su lengua en mi boca y jugar con la mía dentro.

Poco a poco fui caminando jalándolo a él conmigo hasta la cama sin romper el juego erótico y provocador de nuestras lenguas y bocas. Cuando mis piernas chocaron con la orilla de la cama, me aparté de los labios de mi chico del pan, y rápidamente me deshice del cierre del vestido que traía puesto, y este al bajar las tiras callo sutilmente al suelo dejándome en ropa interior de la cintura para abajo y de cintura para arriba... sin nada. Peeta, literalmente empezó a comerme con la mirada y sus ojos se obscurecieron, llenos de deseo, al ver que sólo traía unas diminutas braguitas de encaje cubriéndome y al levantar la vista hasta mi cara le sonreí de manera provocativa, haciéndo tragar en seco al pobre. Volviendo a pegar mi cuerpo al suyo, nuevamente comencé a besarlo desde el cuello, hasta su oreja, lamiéndo el lóbulo de esta, para finalmente besar con ansias sus labios, esos perfectos labios carnosos que me volvían loca.

Pronto mis manos comenzaron a desabotonarle la camisa con desesperación, mientras Peeta se entretenía besando mi cuello, mordiendo mi oreja para después besar mi boca con hambre, , recorriendo con delicadeza y ternura mi espalda, haciéndome arquear todo mi cuerpo contra el suyo, suspirando contra su boca.

Luego de un buen rato peleándome con los botones la dichosa camisa cayó al suelo junto con mi vestido. Comenzando a acariciar su pecho bien torneado con ansias depositando cadenas de besos que lo hacían suspirar y aferrar más mi cuerpo al suyo. Inmediatamente, hice voltear a Peeta hacia la cama, empujándolo un poco brusco, haciendo que se sentara y sentándome yo a horcajadas sobre él; delineé su labio inferior con mi lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar a lo cual Peeta gustoso accedió, dejando que nuestras lenguas jugaran entre ellas.

Continué besándolo cada vez con más necesidad y desesperación, mientras mis manos se paseaban juguetonas por todo su cuerpo sacándo a Peeta pequeños suspiros y gemidos. Instintivamente moví mis caderas sintiendo la excitación de Peeta dentro de sus pantalones, acto que hizo que jadeara sonoramente dentro de su boca, sin romper aquel exquisito beso. Pronto, la falta de aire hizo presencia, haciendo que nos separáramos y entonces vi sus ojos con las pupilas dilatadas más de lo normal, señal de que estaba excitado y trataba de controlarse…

-Preciosa… qué…

-Shh, no hables… sólo bésame Peeta…

Nuevamente comenzamos a besarnos de una forma desenfrenada, haciendo que nuestras lenguas jugaran entre si y nuestras manos recorrieran el cuerpo del otro en placenteras caricias. De un momento a otro Peeta se deshizo de la última prenda que cubría mi cuerpo. Cuando Peeta trató de levantarme y girarme, de modo de que yo quedara recostada en la cama y el encima de mí, se lo impedí. Esta vez yo quería llevar el control de la situación; comenzaba a ver a Peeta como mi presa y yo literalmente estaba por comerlo entero…

-Kat… dime que pare… si continuamos así, no podré detenerme…

***¿Quería que parara? No, no quiero que pare… No sé qué estoy sintiendo ahora… pero simplemente no quiero parar… lo necesito… lo deseo… lo amo…*** Pensaba para mis adentros.

-No quiero… y tampoco me podré detener yo… -Le dije entre jadeos, entonces, Peeta se rindió besando mi cuello y regalando caricias placenteras a todo mi cuerpo, provocando que echara la cabeza hacia atrás mientras movía mis caderas tratando de calmar el cosquilleo que empezaba a sentir entre las piernas **(producto de mi propia excitación)** y él se dedicaba a lamer, besar y morder por igual mi cuello y mi clavícula.

Pronto la necesidad de estar unida a él se hizo presente al igual que el hambre, así que cuando vi a Peeta a los ojos, en una mirada de súplica, él me sonrió entendiendo lo que trataba de decirle por lo que muy brevemente me levante de sus piernas observando que en ellas estaba impregnada mi esencia a consecuencia de lo excitada que ya estaba haciéndome sonrojar furiosamente. Peeta se paró frente a mí, y con mis manos temblorosas pero ansiosas, fui quitándole lentamente la última prenda que cubría su cuerpo dejándolo completamente desnudo. De pronto me encontré hechizada **(embobada sería la palabra correcta)**, lo cual hizo que me sonrojara más ,y actuando por instinto fui acercándome lentamente hacia él; nuevamente empujándolo mientras lo besaba, tumbándolo en la cama hasta que quedara sentado en el borde de esta. Sentandome nuevamente a horcajadas sobre él, comencé a devorar sus labios en un intenso y abrazador beso, acariciándole todo el cuerpo y de vez en cuando rosando, muy inocentemente, su sexo. Sin darme cuenta nuevamente comenzaba a mover mis caderas lentamente sobre él, haciéndolo gemir sobre mis labios, provocando que sonriera por el placer que le estaba brindando.

Pronto Peeta rodeó con sus manos mi cadera atrayéndome más hacia él y haciéndome sentir más lo excitado que ya se encontraba, al sentir ese contacto con nuestras pieles completamente sensibilizadas; nos arrancó gemidos y jadeos incontrolables, mientras que yo no paraba de mover las caderas buscando un mayor roce.

-Hazlo Peeta… te necesito tanto… aah…- Logre ahogar entre gemidos…Todo esto me estaba matando de placer y sentía que en cualquier momento moriría.

-Katniss…me estas volviendo loco…

Pronto sus labios pasaron de mi cuello hasta mis senos, sustituyendo sus manos, brindándoles con su boca, la atención que tanto necesitaban. Peeta me estaba volviendo loca, provocando sensaciones extremadamente placenteras en todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que me aferrara a su cuello enredando mis dedos en su cabello tirando de él suavemente, cuando sentía una mordida o simplemente succionaba. Yo no podía parar de gemir y de moverme en sus brazos. Así, mientras me llenaba de caricias y besos placenteros fue entrando lentamente en mí…

Aquella conexión hizo que un suspiro de placer y alivio saliera de mí, deslizándose por mi garganta, casi como un ronroneo. Poco a poco fuimos fundiéndonos cada vez más en una mezcla extraña de amor, cariño, pasión, placer y deseo…

Yo me encontraba completamente en éxtasis sin dejar de moverme, mientras observaba a Peeta a los ojos al igual que él a mí. Nos besábamos y mordíamos mientras jadeábamos y gemíamos en la boca del otro, diciéndonos de vez en cuando palabras de amor y cariño en susurro. Poco después, el calor en mi vientre comenzó a aumentar cada vez más. Sentía que explotaría, y lo necesitaba ya, así que pronto mis movimientos sobre el cuerpo de mi chico del pan comenzaron a ser más rápidos y desesperados provocando que Peeta dejara de besar mi cuello y se fuera recostando extasiado sobre la cama tomándome de las caderas para guiar mis movimientos. Aquello hizo que apoyara mis manos sobre su pecho para poder tomar más impulso, clavándose así mis uñas en ese mismo lugar, ambos gimiendo y gritando, a cada choque placentero de nuestros cuerpos perfectamente unidos. El calor en mi interior se transformó en una intensa llamarada de fuego, ardiendo y quemándome entera, a punto de expandirse y…

-¡Peeta!- Exploté, arqueando mi cuerpo y sintiendo fuegos artificiales estallando dentro del mismo. Nuevamente era la "chica en llamas", dejándome sucumbir ante las dulces sensaciones que me recorrían entera.

-Kat… ¡Katniiss! Pronto Peeta explotó también, dejándome sentir nuevamente esa calidez que dejaba dentro de mí, haciéndome sonreír en medio de mi propia explosión de sensaciones cálidas y maravillosas. Con los ojos aún cerrados y temblando un poco, a causa de los dulces espasmos de placer, me dejé caer sobre su cuerpo jadeando y extasiada.

Ahí exhausta recostada sobre el pecho de Peeta me encontraba tratando de calmar mi respiración y los alocados latidos de mi corazón, escuchando los duces y acelerados latidos de su corazón, y mientas los escuchaba, me di cuenta con certeza que no había nada mejor que esto, el estar a su lado, entre sus brazos, sintiéndome amada y protegida por él, Peeta Mellark. Durante mucho tiempo había sido una tonta al darle tantas vueltas al asunto de querer o no al chico del pan, y ahora que por fin había dejado a un lado mi orgullo; por primera vez en toda mi vida, desde que había fallecido mi padre, me sentía feliz **(inmensamente feliz)**, y aunque muy pequeña, una parte de mi tenía la seguridad de que todo iba a estar bien de ahora en adelante…

Cuando finalmente mi respiración se normalizo un poco y podía hablar sin jadear, levante mi cara del pecho de Peeta para poder verlo a los ojos, y, regalarle una tierna sonrisa; acaricie su rostro y como respuesta me regaló una sonrisa algo bobalicona también…

-Hola, preciosa…- Dijo tiernamente sin dejar de jugar con los mechones sueltos de mi cabello.

-Hola...– Le respondí sonriendo aún más.

-¿Estás bien? -Jamás he estado mejor…- Dije besando sus labios y rosando mi nariz con la suya.

-Te amo, pequeña…- Esa frase me hizo enternecer y sonreír.

-Yo también te amo…- No puede continuar hablando por que un bostezo, sin previo aviso interrumpió mis palabras.

-Creo que deberíamos descansar ya… ¿No crees? -Me dijo, mirándome con ternura como si yo fuera una niña pequeña.

-Sí…creo que tienes razón… Dios, estoy exhausta…-Dije nuevamente bostezando y estirándome perezosamente en la cama, aún encontrándome entre sus brazos. En eso una suave brisa entró por la habitación, rosando mi espalda desnuda haciéndome estremecer y temblar de frío.

-Espera…- Me dijo besando mi frente.

Peeta se incorporó levantándome delicadamente de su pecho y recostándome con la misma delicadeza a su lado, tomando las sabanas y cobijas para cubrirnos con ellas. Nuevamente me atrajo hacia su pecho, abrazándome por la cintura, en donde me acurruqué y me acomodé cerca del sitio que albergaba a su corazón, escuchando los latidos de este que tanto me tranquilizaba y que para mí, ese rítmico sonido, era como escuchar una dulce canción de cuna.

-Dulces sueños, bonita…- Dijo Peeta abrazándome más fuerte y depositando un tierno beso en mi cabeza.

-Dulces sueños, Peeta…Te amo- Pronuncié con delicadeza antes de caer dormida y escuchar un "Yo también" que provenía de él.

**Hola ¿Como han estado?... Lamento mucho la demora chicos pero es que estuve en examenes y proyectos por entregar en mi escuela y ya saben jejeje u.u...pero bueno aqui les dejo este capitulo que espero les guste...Un beso enorme,saludos! X3**


	12. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 10**

**POV PEETA**

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que habíamos vuelto de la Gira de la Victoria, y para alivio de Katniss y el mío, las cosas habían mejorado un poco al volver a casa.

Aquí en el Distrito 12 se comenzaba a respirar un aire de momentánea tranquilidad por todas las calles. La gente retozaba de alegría al caminar, contagiando a otras personas, los niños gozaban de buena salud y se veían mejor alimentados (todo gracias a los premios que se nos otorgaron al ser vencedores de los juegos) aquello era motivo para sentirme un poco bien conmigo mismo de por lo menos haber ayudado a esta gente y alegrar un poco sus vidas. Sin embargo, estaba próximo a ser el Aniversario de los Juegos del Hambre.

Una nueva arena, una regla especial al tratarse de un aniversario, con nuevos niños seleccionados como tributos para matarse entre sí y por si fuera poco Katniss y yo nos enfrentábamos a la horrible y dolorosa tarea obligatoria de ser sus mentores. Ahora más que nuca entendía porque Haymitch le afectaba tanto la idea de ser mentor, viendo como cada año los niños que eran entregados a su cuidado morían frente a sus ojos y que para despejar esa devastadora cruz que cargaba en los hombros, se hundía en el alcohol tratando de superar las pérdidas de aquellas almas inocentes… Simplemente no comprendía cono era que en el Capitolio a toda esa gente le causaba tanta emoción y afición ver a niños y jóvenes masacrándose entre sí, como si se tratase de un deporte, ¿con qué fin? ¿El de causarnos miedo a todos nosotros? ¿De probar que ellos podían pisotearnos en cualquier momento como si fuésemos cucarachas? ¿De demostrar que nosotros les pertenecíamos y podían usarnos a su antojo; transformándonos en algo mucho pero que seres humanos? No, definitivamente jamás permitirá que el Capitolio me transformase en algo que no soy y jamás seré…

Al pensar en ello inmediatamente recordé las palabras que le había dicho a Katniss esa noche antes de ir a los Juegos:

**"Me gustaría demostrarles que no les pertenezco, que no soy una pieza más en su tablero…"**

Aquellas palabras me hicieron recordar cada instante que pase dentro de ese estadio,las veces en que aterrado pensé que Katniss moriría a merced de algún tributo o simplemente caería en las garras de alguna bestia espantosa creada genéticamente por el Capitolio para entretener al público… Recuerdo haberme hecho pasar como aliado a los Tributos profesionales con el fin de tratar de alejarlos de mi querida Katniss, de quien no tenía idea en dónde se encontraba, del miedo que sentía de matar a alguien inocente y la culpabilidad que me segura a todos lados y aún después de muerto al cobrarme la vida de algún tributo…

Recuerdo como me topé con ella en las peores circunstancias, el miedo que sentí de que Cato ,Glimmer y los demás la asesinaran o muriera deshidratada en aquel árbol; recuerdo cuando Katniss dejó caer el panal y termino siendo picada por las Rastrevispulas quedando completamente indefensa ante cualquier tributo dispuesto a matarla, la forma en que evite que Cato llegara hasta ella; terminando con una herida en la pierna, al intentar defenderla… Recuerdo la regla que nos permitió a ella y a mí sobrevivir y más que nada; recuerdo cuando me encontró junto al río agonizando... La cueva en la que nos habíamos refugiado, en cómo ella puso su vida en peligro para salvar mía. Las veces en que nos besamos, aquellos besos que parecían reales… recuerdo a los mutos de los Tributos muertos persiguiéndonos; la flecha del arco de Katniss saliendo disparada con precisión hacia Cato quien cayó directo a las fauces de los mutos.

En medio de la noche solo se podían escuchar gritos desgarradores y bestias triturando los huesos de aquel chico, a quien comían gustosamente las criaturas sabiendo que aún estaba vivo, y al final de tan desgarradora sinfonía de sonidos macabros y agonizantes... por fin el cañón que anunciaba su muerte a merced de los mutos retumbo por todo el lugar; con ello un soplo de alivio de Katniss y mío que no duró por mucho tiempo ya que luego sucedió lo que muchos esperaban ver y que sin embargo; no paso…

Katniss sacando las bayas venenosas, pidiendo unirme a ella en la muerte… La voz alterada de Caesar pidiendo que paráramos justo en el momento de llevarnos las bayas a la boca, presentándonos como vencedores… La perdida de mi pierna reemplazándola por una ortopédica…

Recordar todo eso me helaba la sangre, me hacía revivir los peores momentos de mi vida en los juegos, un recuerdo del que jamás podría escapar, dejando grabadas a fuego las imágenes de todo lo que vivimos en aquel lugar transformándolas en pesadillas durante las noches…

Rápidamente agite mi cabeza desasiéndome de aquellos traumatizantes recuerdos; y al recordar que pronto sería un hombre casado con una mujer maravillosa y valiente, me hizo sentirme mejor; dibujando una sonrisa boba en mi rostro… Mi pequeña "chica en llamas" como muchos conocían a Katniss era ahora la causa de mi nueva dicha y felicidad.

Mi relación con ella había abierto un nuevo comienzo para ambos que en algún momento llegué a pensar jamás sucedería.

Al fin podía decir que la vida nos sonreía de alguna manera un tanto extraña a mi pequeña Katniss y a mí. A pesar de las circunstancias en las que nos habíamos comprometido, no me importaba. Lo único que tenía en mi cabeza desde que habíamos salido de la estación del tren era que Katniss y yo nos amábamos y ella me amaba a mí, demostrándolo al haberse entregado a mí; en cuerpo y alma; demostrándome lo mucho que me quería ella me abrió por completo su corazón, dejándolo en mis manos, entregándome un lado más frágil y enternecedor de ella misma y el cual yo adoraba y amaba con todo el corazón. El tenerla entre mis brazos, hacerme ver la fragilidad e inocencia de su verdadera personalidad, la dulzura de sus caricias y palabras, de sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo conectado de manera íntima aunque perfectamente con el mío, haciéndola estremecer al llenarla de caricias y besos... Finalmente culminar junto a ella en una maravillosa y mágica explosión de sensaciones y sentimientos anhelantes de sueños que por fin eran cumplidos en aquel vagón del tren. Todo aquello era hermoso y no había nada más perfecto o mejor que el tenerla entre mis brazos sintiéndola aferrarse a mi cuerpo buscando consuelo de los tantos años en los que ella había tenido que cargar con su propio mundo, entregándomelo todo a mí, dejándome ver un nuevo lado de aquella chica rebelde y testaruda que no conocía, el afecto y el cariño que difícilmente ella mostraba hacia otras personas; permitiéndome entrar en su corazón para que yo cuidara de él. Me hacía sentirme en la necesidad de siempre protegerla y mantenerla a salvo con mi vida misma, amándola durante el resto de nuestras vidas, entregándole siempre lo mejor de mí… Amaba a Katniss Everdeen y esa era la verdad en su forma más pura.

Jamás podría sacar de mi mente las imágenes de aquella entrega, de aquella pasión y amor con la que habíamos hecho el amor, dejándome una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro.

Katniss se había robado mi corazón por completo desde aquel día cuando niños en que la escuché cantar frente a la clase de la señorita Johns y lo que había sido en un principio un amor infantil se había convertido con el paso de los años en algo más fuerte; intenso; perfecto; maravilloso e inquebrantable. Todo lo que yo era ahora le pertenecía a ella. Katniss había hecho de este bello sueño infantil, una hermosa realidad; porque esto ya no se trataba de un acto de amor falso, aquí comenzaba a existir algo real, algo que ni el mismo Capitolio podría quitarnos, jamás…

Katniss y yo habíamos dejando de actuar frente a las cámaras, haciendo que aquella farsa se trasformara en una perfecta realidad… y todo esto hacia que me olvidase por completo de los problemas que se avecinanaban con lo del Vasallaje…

-Tierra llamando a Peeta, enano, deja de andar en las nubes y ven de una vez a ayudarme con estos costales de harina, ¿quieres?

-Lo siento, Tayler... Últimamente no dejo soñar despierto… -Le contesté a mi hermano mayor un poco nervioso, rascándome la cabeza y sonriendo- Y, ¿cuántas veces les tengo que decir a ti y a Tonny que dejen de llamarme por ese apodo? -Le dije de manera molesta e irritante a lo cual Tayler rodó los ojos riéndose de mí.

Mi hermano Tayler era el mayor de los tres, quien solía pensar un poco más con la cabeza pero no a tal grado de evitar los juegos infantiles y tonterías; después le seguía Tonny quien solía ser un poco más infantil y por ultimo estaba yo, aunque para mi desgracia estos dos siempre buscaban cualquier excusa para molestarme. Los tres teníamos el total parecido con nuestro padre de ojos azulados y complexión robusta pero musculosa a causa del trabajo arduo en la panadería. Sin embargo, a pesar de las bromas molestas de Tayler y Tonny, eran mis queridos hermanos a final de cuentas, y con quienes me sentía cómodo (contando a mi padre), ya que mi madre, desde que tengo memoria, jamás era afectuosa con nadie ni siquiera con papá…

-Aja, sí… ¿sabes? Yo si sé la causa por la que te la has pasado soñando despierto desde que llegaron tú y tu futura esposa... Hace dos días -Dijo mi otro hermano ,Tonny, quien se acercaba a recoger otros dos costales de harina para llevarlos dentro de la panadería.

-Oye… ¡Tienes mucha razón Tonny!... ¿No será que el "inocente" de nuestro querido hermanito nos está ocultando algo?... -Dijo sinuosamente y marcando entre imaginarias comillas la palabra "inocente" al otro menso, dándole un codazo de complicidad provocando que los dos se sonrieran de manera macabra.

***Oh Dios, ya van a empezar otra vez, todo menos eso, por favor*** me decía mentalmente golpeándome en la frente y suspirando de la frustración con los ojos cerrados, negando con la cabeza.

-Ya lo creo Tayler, seguro que estos dos tortolitos hicieron algo más que darse la manita en el vagón del tren ¿tú qué opinas, eh? -Dijo Tonny a Tayler arqueando las cejas sugestivamente y sacando la lengua de lado y hacia arriba.

-Pues yo creo que el enano ya ha dejado de ser un niño… Se le nota en la cara de pervertido… Ya sabes cómo es esto de jugar al doctor con las chicas… ¿Verdad Peeta? -Al oír esto la sangre se me subió al rostro, haciendo que me pusiera más rojo que un tomate por mi tez.

Juro que en estos momentos que me sentía tentado de asesinar a los dos idiotas de mis hermanos por meter sus narices en asuntos que no eran de su incumbencia. Eso sólo nos concernía a Katniss y a mí… Nadie tenía el derecho de indagar en nuestra vida personal, ni siquiera estos dos tontos (aunque fueran mis hermanos).

-Anda dinos, Peeta, seguro que tienes algo que no nos has querido contar….algo sumamente pecaminoso… -Dijo Tonny, dándome una palmadita en la espalda, para después rodear mis hombros con su brazo a lo cual Tayler le siguió el juego haciendo lo mismo, ahora los tenia a ambos encima de mí. Mirándome de una forma picara y macabra a la vez.

-¡Habla ya enano, o se lo preguntaremos a nuestra querida cuñada y estoy seguro de que eso no le gustará!… - Me amenazó Tayler.

***Caray, ya estuvo bueno de juegos, será mejor que les cierre la boca a estos antes de que las lenguas se les vayan de más y terminen con una flecha atravesada en el cráneo…*** Pensé ya bastante molesto por la situación y con el miedo de que Katniss asesinará a mis hermanos por su estúpida imprudencia (que, bien, no estaría mal el que sucediera eso).

-Así que… -¡Así que nada!... ¡Dejen de molestarme! ¡¿quieren?!... Van a hacer que mamá nos regañe… ¡Ya déjense de tonterías y de actuar como estúpidos, que tenemos una larga jornada de trabajo por hacer hoy y no estamos para juegos!… Así que muevan el trasero y pónganse a trabajar. -¡Sí señor Mellark!... Como usted ordene -Dijeron los dos al unísono, en un tono burlón, haciendo un saludo militar con la mano en la frente, provocando que me enojara aún más de lo que ya estaba... -¡Idiotas! -

Y, después de eso me dispuse a tomar un costal de harina ignorando por completo las sonrisitas de mis dos "queridos" hermanos **(nótese el sarcasmo)**, justo cuando iba a tomar el costal de harina escuche la voz de Tayler detrás de mí diciendo:

-Que quede claro enano, que de esta conversación e interrogatorio no te escapas... Nos debes una buena explicación para tu comportamiento tan inusual y misterioso -Dijo regalándome una sonrisa algo maquiavélica y macabra y por supuesto, para rematar Tonny no se quedó atrás con las amenazas.

-Y te aseguro hermanito que más te vale decirnos la verdad porque ya sabes con quien iremos a preguntar lo que sucedió en el tren… Le sacaremos la sopa con todo y detalles a nuestra querida cuñada si no dices la verdad…

Al oír esto temblé un poco de miedo al imaginar lo que estos dos tramaban para hacerme hablar y la seria amenaza con la que me salieron, de, preguntarle a Katniss si no les decía lo que había sucedido… Como dije antes, se nota que mis hermanos me quiere mucho…

Suspiré frustrado tomando dos costales para llevarlos dentro de la panadería conté hasta 10 para no matar a golpes a mis hermanos, resignándome a tener una larga charla con estos dos sobre lo que sucedió en el vagón del tren entre Katniss y yo, pero obvio que no les iba a contar con detalle y lujo sólo lo necesario para mantenerlos la boca cerrada.

-Está bien pero ya cierren la maldita boca de una vez…

-Já, ¿ves Tayler? yo tenía razón diciendo que el enano ocultaba algo… -Dijo Tonny triunfante de su descubrimiento matando de risa a Tayler, a lo cual yo solo bufe enojado.

-Sí, ya, lo que ustedes digan… De todos modos no sacarán nada con todo y detalles… pero después hablar, les pediré que de favor sean discretos y dejen de molestarme… Ah, y por ningún motivo se les ocurra decirle o mencionarle algo a Katniss, ¿entendieron? -Dije tratando de no darle importancia a lo que sucedía detrás de mis espaldas puesto que podía escuchar a los idiotas de mis hermanos matándose de risa.

Definitivamente este sería un largo día; tratando de evitar a estos dos y sus comentarios estúpidos…

***Me pregunto: ¿Cómo les estará yendo a mi pequeña refunfuñona?*** Al pensar en Katniss nuevamente una sonrisa apareció en mis labios, volviendo a dejarme la cara de idiota que durante todo el día seguramente tendría. Pronto comenzaba a sentir ansias por terminar pronto el trabajo en la panadería de mis padres para ir a ver a mi Katniss.

**Hola chicos aqui les vengo a dejar el siguiente capitulo...una disculpa enorme por la tardanza se me atravezaron un buen de cosas y pues entre ellas la falta de inspiración jaja XP...pero ya todo esta en orden y prometo no tardarme mucho en altualizar...hasta entonces...**

**Un beso enorme,saludos! x3 **


	13. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 11**

**POV KATNISS**

El sol se había colado por las cortinas de la ventana de mi habitación, pegando de lleno en mi rostro, haciéndome abrir los ojos perezosamente. Supuse que debían de ser altas horas de la mañana y para terminar de comprobarlo me acerque al reloj-holograma (un invento del Capitolio) que estaba junto a la mesita de noche y si efectivamente eran las 11:00 am.

Era un poco extraño que me levantara a estas horas del día. Normalmente siempre estaba despierta mucho antes que el sol asomara por el horizonte, mucho antes de que mi madre y Prim estuvieran levantadas; siempre lista para empezar un día de casería en el bosque, con mucha ganas de iniciar el día temprano, pero hoy en lugar de sentirme con energías para salir de la cama, me sentía exageradamente cansada y con ganas de quedarme todo el santo día durmiendo. Era bastante raro, y justo cuando iba a levantarme de mala gana, me sentí muy mareada por lo que teniendo miedo de desmayarme nuevamente me recosté en la cama y cerré los ojos hasta que se me pasara. En cuanto el mareo pasó abrí los ojos preguntándome que había sido esa sensación tan extraña.

***Tonterías Katniss, seguro que por tratar de levantarte rápido te mareaste …SÍ, seguro fue eso*** Pensé aun recostada en la cama.

No le di mucha importancia a el mareo extraño que sentí y el haberme levantado tarde. Retirando esas ideas en mi cabeza, comencé a recordar todo lo que había pasado en estos últimos días, por primera vez en toda mi vida me relaje y sonreí como tonta al darme cuenta de que estaba enamorada sin remedio alguno; sin ningún ápice de preocupación y miedos a lo que empezaba a sentir, la razón: Peeta Mellark…

Al pensar en él miles de mariposas comenzaron a revolotear dentro de mí provocando que sonriera aún más de ser posible al recordar todo lo que había sucedido en aquella gira por todos los distritos hasta el Capitolio…. Recordaba el cómo nos habíamos reconciliado…el haber llorado al saber que lo lastimaba con mi idea del compromiso para convencer al presidente Snow, esa misma noche en que le dije que lo amaba, que lo quería como algo más que un amigo; lo que provocó que ambos nos entregamos e hicimos el amor **(al acordarme de esto mis mejillas se enrojecieron)** y finalmente la forma en que mi chico del pan me había propuesto matrimonio. Sin duda, un bello recuerdo que jamás lograre sacarme de la mente.

Como había dicho antes yo no era muy dada a los sentimientos y a las estúpidas ideas de las chicas cuando estaban enamoradas, pero aquí estaba yo, pensando y recordando lo bien que se sentía estar enamorada de Peeta Mellark y lo bien que se había sentido haber estado unida a él de una forma más íntima, no solo una vez sin dos veces, y, por muy extraño que parezca, sentía deseos de que se repitiera….

***A ver Katnisss autocontrol, autocontrol...A-u-t-o-c-o-n-t-r-o-l. Más vale que no se te olvide eso, controla esas malditas hormonas de una vez ¿Quieres?...Pero es que no dejo de pensar en su cuerpo y sus caricias y…*** Rápidamente moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro enérgicamente para sacudir toda idea perversa de mi mente. Ahora sí que sentía que estaba en problemas, luchando conmigo misma por tratar de controlar mis impulsos.

Para mí todo esto me resultaba un poco extraño, era una sensación completamente distinta y nueva. A la vez, mi cabeza tenía ideas muy locas con respecto a Peeta y yo haciendo algo más que besarnos y tomarnos de las manos y por más que trataba de calmar a mis hormonas me era un poco difícil, y la imagen de Peeta desnudo apareciendo en mi cabeza no ayudaba mucho al asunto. Para el colmo, cada vez de que pensaba en él automáticamente una sonrisa boba aparecía en mis labios.

-Maldita sea Katniss…- Dije en un susurro para mí misma.

Si señores y señoras, yo Katniss Everdeen la famosa "Chica en llamas" no solo estaba enamorada de Peeta Mellark sino que también lo deseaba como loca desquiciada y eso me ponía muy ¿feliz?….Estaba irrevocablemente enamorada del chico del pan y eso me ponía muy pero muy feliz provocando un aumento en el ritmo cardiaco de mi corazón.

-¡Katniss ¿Aun sigues dormida?!...¡Mamá dice que el desayuno ya está listo! …¡Baja!- Al oír la voz de mi hermana gritando desde las escaleras peque un grito y un brinco del susto, provocando que callera del otro lado de mi cama al mismo tiempo, dándome contra el suelo.

-Aaaaaauu…eso dolió…- Dije en un alarido sobándome la cabeza y la espalda.

-Kaniss… ¿Estas bien? – Se podía oír a Prim subiendo las esa caleras. Seguro que al caerme de la cama se escuchó el alboroto que hice.

Asustada me levante del piso como un resorte diciendo:

-¡NO! Aaaa…. es decir no, no, no, tranquila estoy bien…solo me aaammmm… aaammm…¡Tropeze!-dije triunfalmente -¡Si, exacto…eso paso!- Dije riendo nerviosamente

-E…este ya voy…enseguida bajo...¡No subas, de verdad estoy bien Prim!- Dije tartamudeando, quitándome la piyama y cambiándome a toda prisa de ropa.

-Está…bien…Te esperamos abajo para desayunar y ten más cuidado la próxima vez Kat- Dijo Prim, medio extrañada por mi reacción al contestarle.

Y así pues ya vestida y arreglada con mi trenza de siempre, baje las escaleras tranquilamente y justo antes de llegar al final de estas, un exquisito aroma que emanaba desde la cocina invadió mis fosas nasales, provocando que corriera hasta la cocina, y, al abrir la puerta prácticamente mis ojos se posaron sobre lo que estaba puesto en la mesa sin siquiera mirar a mi madre y a Prim, haciéndome babear literalmente, y que mi estómago gruñera exigiendo comida. Yo por supuesto que no se lo iba a negar.

-Hija te estabamos esperando...ven siéntate, el desayuno ya está servido- La voz de mi madre, quien se encontraba ya sentada junto a Prim me saco de mi trance de babeo y hambre.

Felizmente me acerque a sentarme junto a Prim. Sin prestar mucha atención a todo lo que había en la mesa, empecé a servirme grandes porciones de comida en mi plato y engullirme cuanta cosa me cabía. En verdad que tenía hambre y para ser honesta, más de lo normal, pero nuevamente no le di mucha importancia al asunto y únicamente concentre toda mi atención en solo satisfacer mi apetito extrañamente voraz.

-He hija… ¡Hey cariño!… Tómatelo con calma, que la comida no se ira a ningún lado- Dijo mi madre asombrada al ver todo lo que me estaba comiendo.

-Lo sieggntoo magmá eegs qggue traiggoo ung hagmbree que no te imagginass… mmm que bueggno está estoo… **(TRADUCCION: Lo siento mamá, es que traigo un hambre que no te imaginas…mmm… que bueno esta esto…)-** dije con la boca llena, untando nuevamente crema a mi 5° o 10° pan y vertiendo dos cucharadas de mantequilla y mermelada a mi 3° vaso de leche con chocolate…¡Un momento… ¿A caso dije mantequilla y mermelada?!

***Desde cuando acá se le pone mermelada y mantequilla a la leche con chocolate… No importa, sabe tan bien….*** dije para mis adentros, ignorando por completo mi extraña y nueva favorita forma de tomarme la leche con chocolate, concentrándome en lo delicioso que me sabia…Dios… Aunque fuese la cosa más extraña y asquerosa del mundo, esta cosa me sabía a gloria.

-Aaaamm…Kat, no quiero ser grosera pero… a la leche con chocolate no se le ponen esas cosas ¿Sabes?- Dijo mi hermana, viéndome como si me hubiese salido un cuerno de la frente o pensando que me había vuelto loca.

***Maldita sea Katniss, justo ahorita tenías que empezar a comportarte como una idiota... ¡Geniela!*** pensé.

-Aaaa… bueno… pues es que en el Capitolio así lo servían Patito… Ya sabes cómo es la gente de por allá jeje…Uuuff, siempre con sus ideas raras…- Dije tratando de sacar una buena excusa y librarme de esta rara situación.

-¿Se puede saber que sucede contigo hija?... Desde que llegaron tú y Peeta al Distrito 12, has estado atuendo un poco extraña- Esto hizo que me pusiera pálida y que soltara el tenedor en mi plato bruscamente.

-Mamá…Estoy bien, enserio… Probablemente sea porque extrañaba mi hogar y a ustedes. Ya saben que odio ir al Capitolio, allá jamás podre sentirme tranquila y a gusto como aquí… el viaje solo me dejo un poco estresada es todo.

-Mmmm…Pues yo creo que eso no es lo único que te hace andar en las nubes y con ese carácter Kat…- Dijo mi "hermanita" dándome un codazo leve en las costillas y sonriéndome burlonamente, dándome a entender a donde quería llegar.

-Aaaaaa….¡Haaaay cielos que tarde es!... ¿Hoy es fin de semana, verdad?

-Katni….

-Tengo que irme, Gale me ha de estar esperando en el bosque… así que será mejor que me vaya ya- Dije evadiendo a mi madre y a Prim.

Me levante de la mesa y subí a toda prisa las escaleras, sin detenerme a escuchar una sola pregunta de Prim o de mi madre. No iba a dar explicaciones de lo que paso durante ese viaje en tren, por lo que tenía que salir a toda prisa de mi casa sin toparme con ellas, así que en cuanto llegue a mi habitación entre para tomar la cazadora de mi padre y el saco de arpillera, donde meto a mis presas después de cazar, y, con la misma velocidad con la que subí y me equipe con todo lo que necesitaba, bajando las escaleras.

Antes de llegar al último escalón, me cerciore de que ni mi madre ni mi hermana estuvieran por ahí y me pescaran. Cuando me di cuenta de que no había moros en la costa, baje lo más cautelosa que pude; gracias a los años de experiencia como cazadora en el bosque. Estaba a punto de escabullirme por la puerta de enfrente, faltaba tan poco para abrir la puerta y gritar libertad, cuando una voz detrás de mí me asusto…

.Katniss Everdeen… ¿A dónde crees que vas jovencita? Todavía me debes una explicación lógica para tu extraño comportamiento… ¿Por qué el hijo del panadero y tú se han comprometido en matrimonio, he? No es que me desagrade. Al contrario, pienso que es un buen muchacho para ti pero… eso todavía no me queda muy claro.

Mi madre se encontraba recargada en el umbral que daba a la cocina, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados, como si intuyera algo que le estaba ocultando. Ella no podía más que tener mucha razón de lo que intuía, pero yo no estaba dispuesta a decirle todo eso, ¿Verdad?. No era como llegar y decir:

_** "Hey madre… ¿Qué crees? Peeta y yo hicimos el amor y pues lamento decírtelo pero tu pequeña hija ya no es más una niña sino una señorita y nos comprometimos porque Snow nos tiene amenazados de muere a todos, ¿Sabes?"** _

Por supuesto que no le podía decir eso, pero merecía por lo menos que le diera una respuesta masomenos lógica, no ahora, porque no me sentía preparada para enfrentarme a ella pero lo haría hoy mismo… esta noche.

Suspire y me acerque hasta donde estaba mi madre para besar su mejilla y abrazarla. Nunca había sido dada a demostrarle cariño a mi madre desde la muerte de mi padre, pero ahora las cosas eran un poco diferentes y en el fondo me sentía un poco mal por haberla tratado de una mala manera; así que tomándola de sus manos entre las mías le sonreí, diciéndole:

-Te prometo que te lo contare esta noche…solo…solo dame tiempo porque aún no estoy preparada para decírtelo mamá, pero tranquila te prometo que todo está bien ¿Sí?

Ella solo se me quedo viendo un poco angustiada y con duda. Paso un buen rato así hasta que suspiro sonoramente resignada cerrando los ojos, para después abrirlos y devolverme la misma sonrisa.

-Sal de aquí antes d que me arrepienta y cambien de opinión para obligarte a que me digas todo ahorita de una buena vez- Dijo en tono medio divertido y serio a lo cual yo asentí enérgicamente como niña pequeña y salí a toda prisa de mi casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores, temiendo que mi madre cumpliera con su amenazada, dirigiendome hacia el bosque **(Mi segundo hogar).**

No sé porque, pero me daba la impresión de que este sería un día largo y difícil, pues mi madre no era la única persona a quien yo le debía una explicación a todo esto…Por primera vez en mi vida no tenía muchas ganas de ir al bosque, ni mucho menos ver a mi amigo. Sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás y Gale merecía saber la verdad o que al menos que yo le diera una explicación justa.

Solo nos podíamos ver un día a la semana, por lo que esta era mi oportunidad de dejarle claras las cosas.

Yo sabía lo que Gale sentía por mí, ese beso robado que me había dado antes de que Snow me amenazara, me lo había dicho todo. Gale, sin dame cuenta, se había enamorado de mí y yo no podía corresponder a sus sentimiento como tal.

Durante el viaje en tren en ciertos momentos me la pase meditándolo y finalmente al volver al Distrito 12 me vi con el deber de decirle que ya amaba a alguien más. Lamentablemente, al hacer esto, sabía que le estozaría el corazón, probablemente incluso terminaría odiándome. Me dolía en el alma pensar en la posibilidad de perder a mi único amigo, pero yo ya había tomado una decisión y no había vienta atrás. Había decidido estar al lado de Peeta y eso nadie ni nada cambiaria esa decisión, ni siquiera…Gale.

Mientras iba caminando por el bosque, ya con el arco en mano y el carcaj de flechas al hombro, pensaba todo esto; trataba de organizar en mi cabeza la manera correcta de decírselo a Gale. Sin darme cuenta, al levantar la vista, me encontré con que había llegado hasta una saliente rocosa que daba vista al precioso valle de bosque, el sitio en donde mi amigo y yo siempre nos reunimos antes de iniciar un recorrido por el bosque en busca de presas o simplemente recolectando y pescando, algo era distinto en aquel hermoso sitio. Al darme cuenta de que no estaba sola, un escalofrió espantoso me recorrió entera, haciendo que timbrara un poco….

Hay estaba él, sentado en las rocas junto al arbusto de bayas, observando el paisaje que se habría paso a todo lo largo del valle, esperando a que yo llegara (como siempre). Al percatarse de mi presencia volteo a verme y me sonrió como era característico de él siempre que me veía, provocando que por inercia le sonriera yo también.

-Hola Catnip…

-Hola Gale


	14. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 12**

**POV KATNISS**

El sol se encontraba en el punto más alto en el cielo, la brisa fresca del viento soplaba delicadamente rozando mis mejillas, y a mí alrededor, se podía respirar el dulce aroma de los pinos y abetos, ese aroma a bosque tan familiar para mí. El bosque, mi segundo hogar en donde yo podía sentirme tranquila y segura. Todo era perfecto, todo podía seguir siendo perfecto como siempre, pero no lo era... Todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había esfumado al ver la cara de frustración y furia de mi mejor amigo Gale.

-Bien Katniss, ya veo que de verdad no significo nada para ti… que te importa más ese maldito panadero que yo, que llevo más años conociéndote… ¡A ver dime Everdeen! ¿De qué otra cosa tengo que enterarme, ha?- La voz de mi amigo estaba cargada de rabia, retumbando por todo el bosque y ahuyentando a todo ser viviente en él. En su mirada se podia percibir no solo el coraje que tranía, sino también la decepción y el dolor.

Habíamos llevado casi toda la tarde cazando y recolectando cuando de repente a Gale se le ocurrió sacar el tema de lo del compromiso entre Peeta y yo y en cuanto le dije que amaba a Peeta prácticamente enloqueció y las cosas se pusieron muy feas…

-Y bien, habla que no tengo todo el maldito día para esta mier…

-Gale, creo que ya he dicho todo lo que necesitabas lo entiende o no, no es mi problema. Trate de estar calmada y explicarte las cosas pero tu carácter me saca de mis casillas, y de verdad lamento si esto te lastima pero yo ya tome una decisión que no pienso cambiar y nadie ni nada, ni siquiera tú, podrá hacerme cambiar de parecer- suspiro y relajo un poco mi enojo para verlo a los ojos- Gaje, sé que has estado conmigo desde que nos conocimos, que llevas más tiempo conmigo, pero no me pidas que te amé del mismo modo en que tú a mí porque no puedo hacerlo. En ti solo veo a un hermano y nada más… No hay más… Solo eso tengo para darte. Desde que me presente como voluntaria en la cosecha, las cosas han cambiado… ya nada es igual y el presidente Snow me amenazó con matar no solo a mi familia sino también a ti, incluyendo a toda tu familia…Todos a mí alrededor están en peligro de morir…todo por mi maldita culpa… Estoy tan rota que ya no me queda espacio para nada más… La única cosa que mantiene con vida a todos ustedes es mi compromiso con Peeta, de la cual no me arrepiento porque para serte honesta lo amo como no tienes idea…

-Ya veo… ¿Y por esa razón te comprometiste con él no es así?- Dijo en un tono irónico y medio molesto- De verdad que no puedo creerlo Katniss, has caído muy bajo… ¡Esa maldita gente del Capitolio te ha cambiado por completo!... ¿Qué lo amas? Por favor, no me hagas reír…¡Es estúpido todo lo que me estás diciendo! y… ¿Sabes? Graciaaas, en serio gracias por tratar de protegerme pero la verdad es que…¡No me importa! … Te has vuelto muy falsa, tan mentirosa que ya no sé si creértelo o no…

Esas palabras me habían dolido más de lo normal, haciendo que las lágrimas amenazaran con salir de mis ojos, pero las contuve porque no le iba a dar el gusto a Gale de verme llorar, de saber que me dolía todo lo que me decía… ¿Pero cómo culparlo? Hasta cierto, punto él tenía razón y eso era lo que más me dolía.

-Sabes… ¡Estoy cansada de ser la estúpida marioneta del Capitolio!...Tienes toda la razón del mundo Gale…Las cosas ya no son lo que parecen; pero una cosa si te digo… amo a Peeta y si eso significa que debo perder tu amistad lo hare encantada… porque a pesar de la maldita mierda en la que nos encontramos, Peeta jamás me ha dejado sola, aun a pesar de las veces en que yo lo he lastimado…él siempre está conmigo, diciéndome lo importante que soy en su vida…

Ya no pude continuar porque de mi voz se oían lloriqueos y mis lágrimas, a pesar de que trate de contenerlas, no lo logre y mis ojos se transformaron en goteras. Al ver esto, la expresión dura y fría de Gala cambio a una de culpabilidad y preocupación.

-Katniss yo…- Dijo Gale extendiendo sus brazos para abrasarme y al ver esto yo inmediatamente retrocedí, alejándome un poco de él.

-No… no lo hagas…- Dije negando con la cabeza y en un alarido, viéndolo a los ojos completamente dolida- Adiós Gale, que tengas un excelente día y perdona por quitarte tu tiempo…- Dicho esto, tome mi arco y mi carcaj de flechas e inmediatamente salí corriendo sin detenerme hasta llegar a la cerca no electrificada; dejando escondidos antes mi arco y mi carcaj para después pasarla y dirigirme al pueblo.

Corría por las calles con lágrimas en los ojos, que, en un fracasado intento trataba de limpiar. Toda la gente, al verme pasar, me veían con lastima y preocupación. Cada vez me sentía con más deseos de esconderme de todo el mundo; necesitaba un lugar en donde nadie me viera para poder descargar todo lo mal que me estaba sintiendo.

De pronto, al no darme cuenta de por dónde iba corriendo tropecé con alguien, y, antes de que me callera esa misma persona me sujeto, atrayéndome más hacia su cuerpo. Al percibir ese dulce aroma a canela y pan recién horneado…supe de quien se trataba por lo que me aferre más al cuello de su camisa escondiendo mi cara en su pecho, soltándome a llorar más fuerte.

-Hey Katniss tranquila cariño, ¿Qué tienes?... ¿Por qué estas llorando?

-Peeta…sa…sácame d aquí… por favor- Fue lo único que pude decirle entre sollozos.

Él me tomo en sus brazos y cargando conmigo, me llevo a la panadería; hacia la bodega de esta o eso parecía ser por que las lágrimas en mis ojos no me permitían ver bien.

En cuanto cerró la puesta con seguro, conmigo aun aferrada a su cuello, me solté a llorar casi gritando.

-Shhh…Tranquilízate Katniss y dime que fue lo que paso allá afuera…¿Por qué estas llorando amor?

-Peeta…yo…yo…fui al bosque…Gale… hable con él y le dije que yo te amaba y ahora…ahora… él me ha dicho que soy como la gente del Capitolio…Esta molesto… y ahora me odia…he perdido a mi mejor amigo…- Dije lo mejor que pude para que él me entendiera. No podía controlar mi llanto. Estaba al borde de la histeria, en verdad que me sentía exageradamente mal.

-Preciosa no has perdido nada, ¿Ok?... Y Gale no te odia, seguro que dijo esas cosas porque está molesto…dale tiempo cariño…

-Tú….¿Tú también me odias?...M…¿?Me dejaras sola?...Por favor no me dejes…de verdad te amo...- Dije quitando mi cara de su pecho para verlo a los ojos con el miedo y la desesperación de que él también me dejara, aferrándome más a su camisa.

-Hey preciosa… ¿En verdad crees que te voy dejar?... ¿Cuándo por fin me dices que me amas? ...Estaría primero muerto antes que dejarte ir; así que tranquila… Siempre voy a estar a tu lado, siempre, y jamás podría odiarte cuando lo único que siento yo porta es amor… ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?- Dijo acunándome la cara entre sus manos y limpiando mis lágrimas con sus pulgares tiernamente a lo cual yo asentí.

-Si…lo sé – Die con la voy un poco apagada y algo llorosa.

-Esa es mi chica- Dijo depositando un besito en mi frente y abrazándome más, meciéndome tiernamente en sus brazos. Poco a poco deje de llorar y comencé a sentirme más tranquila al encontrarme entre sus brazos, ese lugar tan cálido que tanto me gusta.

Pasaron los días, hasta que finalmente se cumplió un mes.

Desde que había hablado con Gale y todo termino en una horrible discusión, deje de verlo desde ese entonces. Me dolía, pero Peeta hacia que ese dolor desapareciera…Él a diario iba a mi casa, a pasar un rato conmigo.

Mi madre estaba más que feliz de vernos juntos. Claro que, por supuesto, hable con ella; ocultándole el detalle de lo que Peeta y yo habíamos hecho en el tren y lo de la supuesta amenaza de por otra parte quedo satisfecha con lo que le había dicho y cada día se le veía más encantada con lo de nuestro compromiso.

Prim, por otro lado, siempre se había llevado bien con Peeta y, de algún modo, ambos siempre terminaban haciéndome sentir bien, haciéndome reír sin importar las circunstancias.

** POV NARRADOR**

_"Ciudad del Capitolio-Casa del presidente Snow"_

-Señor… Me complace informarle que el comandante Romulus Thread y sus hombres están listos para partir hacia todos los Distritos.

-Bien Heavensbee…Mande la orden de arrestos con cadena perpetua incluyendo como castigo el doble de azotes y, de ser necesario, una condena a muerte por alta traición a su presidente para todos a quienes desobedezcan la ley.

-Pero…señor al hacer eso, usted generara que más personas se pongan en su contra y…- de pronto Plutarch se quedó callado al darse cuenta de que estuvo a punto de cometer una equivocación y revelar su verdadera identidad; sintiendo miedo de que el presidente Snow lo hubiera descubierto.

-¿Fui claro con lo que le pedí, Plutarch?

-Sí señor, hare lo que usted me ordeno…

-No me importa como termine esa gente… haga lo que tenga que ser necesario para mantener a raya a los Distritos…Suficiente tengo ya con el levantamiento que hubo en el Distrito 8…

-En seguida su señoría.

-Bien, y más te vale Plutarch que no me decepciones y cumplas con la tarea que se te ha encomendado o de lo contrario sufrirás el mismo destino que Seneca Crane, ahora retírate y déjame hacer mi trabajo.

Plutarch se inclinó, haciendo una reverencia hacia el presidente para después salir de la oficina; cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Suspirando, aliviado de que Snow no lo hubiera relajó momentáneamente.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos presidenciales, en su mente solo había una sola cosa clara por hacer antes de dar la orden a las tropas de agentes de la paz:

***Tengo que avisarle a Haymitch...Es hora de poner en marcha nuestro plan…* **

**POV KATNISS**

_"Al día siguiente en el Distrito 12"_

Era ya muy tarde cuando regresaba del bosque después de cazar. Llevando conmigo lo que había recolectado y cazado a las familias que más lo necesitaban. Al llegar al centro de la Plaza, a mi alrededor, miles de personas corrías asustadas hacia sus casas huyendo de algo…

***¿Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?*** Pensé al ver a toda esta gente actuar como si fuesen conejos asustados, huyendo de un depredador. De pronto, justo en frente del mercado negro vi la causa de tanta conmoción...

Varias tropas de agentes de la paz, a los cuales jamás había visto por aquí, comenzaron a rodear toda la Plaza Pública y sus alrededores; quemando y destruyendo todo lo que se consideraba "ilegal". Saqueando así sin más a las familias pobres, y, para acabar con el gran final todo el mismo Quemador que antes solía ser el "Mercado Negro" estaba ardiendo por completo en las llamas. Pasando de ser un lugar de compra y venta de mercancía para sostener a muchas familias, a ser un gigantesco trozo de carbón incendiario frente a mis ojos.

Todo esto me tenía completamente horrorizada y en shock, a tal grado que mis piernas no me respondían y temblaban como gelatina.

La gente pasaba corriendo despavorida, huyendo de estos nuevos agentes de la paz ; sin siquiera poder moverme del sitio en el cual yo me encontraba y al sentir un empujo fue que reaccione y entonces lo entendí:

_**"Nuevos agentes de la paz significaba que habría un nuevo jefe al mando y por lo tanto nuevas reglas que seguir…"**_

Con ese nuevo pensamiento en la cabeza y con mucha cautela fui retrocediendo, escondiendo en mi chaqueta el saco de arpillera, temiendo que estos nuevos agentes me descubrieran. Inmediatamente corrí hacia la Aldea de los Vencedores cuando de la nada una mano me aferro el brazo, jalándome hacia el interior de un callejón. Entonces el miedo que sentía aumento una octava más, invadiéndome por completo de pies a cabeza…

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar o gritar, esa misma mano tapo mi boca y con su otro brazo me aferro aún más a su cuerpo, impidiendo que saliera corriendo provocando que forcejeara con su agarre; aun sabiendo que él era mucho más fuerte que yo y por lo tanto me superaba en fuerza.

-Hey Katniss… shhhhh tranquila soy yo…soy Peeta…- Y entonces mi cuerpo reacciono al llegar a mi nariz el aroma tan conocido para mi de la canela y el pan que desprendía su cuerpo, y que por miedo, no me había percatado de ello. Al oír su voz, los ojos se me abrieron como platos y me calmen, dejando que me arrastrase más hacia el callejón donde nadie podía vernos.

-Cálmate o harás que nos descubran… Te quitare la mano de la boca ¿De acuerdo? Pero por favor, no vayas a gritar- Asentí con la cabeza, aun volteada de espaldas hacia a él.

En cuento retiro su mano de mi boca, inmediatamente me gire y me aferre a su cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza. Temblando y escondiendo la cara en su cuello.

-Maldita sea Peeta… ¡Que susto me has dado!...Me puedes explicar que es lo que está ocurriendo aquí… ¿ Por qué hay tantos agentes de la paz nuevos? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Dije toda alterada y aferrándome aún más a su cuerpo, temblando de nervios y miedo.

-Kat… escúchame bien…Primero que nada quiero que te calmes- Dijo despegándome un poco de su cuerpo para poder tomar mi cara entre sus manos obligándome a que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Oki… Peeta, por favor…dime que está pasando… ¿Por qué hay tantos nuevos agentes de la paz saqueando casas?- Dije lo más clamada que pude y aun temblando en sus brazos.

-Mira preciosa, hasta donde yo sé… se dice por ahí que en los demás distritos ha habido disputas y revueltas hacia el Capitolio y en contra de Sow y su gobierno y, como tal, se dio la orden de enviar nuevos agentes a cada Distrito para mantenernos a raya…

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?…¿Cómo que revueltas en los Distritos? Y además… ¿Cómo es que sabes todo esto?- Dije volteando a ver con horror el desastre y el relajo que aún seguía en las calles.

-Lo sé porque…- No continuo hablando y bajo la vista sin siquiera verme a los ojos, provocando que explotara y lo empujara contra la pared, acorralándolo.

-¡¿Por qué?!...¡Maldita sea Peeta, dímelo!

-Por qué Haymitch me lo contó…al parecer hay mucha gente que cree que lo nuestro es un acto de desafío contra el Capitolio. La gente cree que tu has retado al Capitolio…Katniss tú les has dado la esperanza de revelarse contra el Presidente Snow y sus reglas…

**FLASHBACK **

**(POV PEETA)**

Estaba saliendo de la Aldea de los Vencedores, en dirección hacia la panadería cuando de la nada escuche un estruendo espantoso que provenía de la casa de Haymitch.

Con paso apresurado llegue hasta su casa y toque con insistencia la puerta con el miedo de pensar en que quizá se había emborrachando demasiado y se había caído de las escaleras. Toque con insistencia, con la esperanza de que me abriera y saber si estaba bien.

-¡Hey Haymitch, abre la puerta!... ¿Estás bien?... ¿Haymitch?

En eso escuche pasos apresurados bajando las escaleras, acercándose. Rápidamente la puerta se abrió y sin previo aviso una mano jalo de mi chaqueta hasta empujarme dentro de la casa.

-Pero qué demonios…

-Cierra la maldita boca muchacho y ahora escúchame muy bien porque lo que estoy a punto de decirte es algo sumamente delicado…- Dijo mi loco y raro mentor, tapándome la boca con tanta fuerza que me impidió hablar. Al ver sus ojos con seriedad me di cuenta de que no estaba bromeando a lo cual yo solo asentí, atento a lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

-Tú y Katniss están en una situación algo delicada…Hoy hice algunas llamadas a unos "amigos" míos, en fin…al parecer se rumora por ahí que lo que hizo la preciosa no fue suficiente para calmar a los demás distritos y eso no es todo…Snow esta hecho una furia y ha enviado a los demás Distritos nuevas hordas de agentes de la paz…

-¡¿Qué?!...¿Qué demonios quieres decir Haymitch?- Dije con los ojos abiertos como platos y el pulso acelerado a mil por hora.

-Lo que oíste muchacho… al parecer en el Distrito 8 ha habido un levantamiento y no solo eso; en los demás Distritos se cree que pueden llegar a levantarse en contra del Capitolio…

-¿Y?

-Pues que el presidente Snow, según dicen, ha dado la orden de mantener a raya a todos los Distritos… así tenga que matarlos a todos por el control.

Al escuchar esto un cierto temor se apodero de mí en grandes cantidades pero al mismo tiempo la incertidumbre de que el futuro que nos aguardaba a Katniss y a mí era incierto y por si fuera poco, nuestra boda y el vasallaje estaban próximos a estas fechas.

Lo más probable era que se repitieran los dichosos "Días obscuros", en los cuales muchos quedaron devastados en aquella guerra fría y cruel. Una lucha inútil por conseguir nuestra libertad y que como pago, termino con el Distrito 13.

No era raro saber porque el presidente Snow trataba de amenazar a Katniss. Ella había hecho algo que ninguno hasta ahora se había atrevido a hacer…a todos los Distritos por igual, les había dado el poder de decir **"BASTA"** y hacer de frente al Capitolio y sus injusticias utilizando tan solo un pequeño puñado de bayas, un insigificante puñado que basto para obligar al mismo Capitolio a mostrar su mayor debilidad…

_**"Nosotros éramos su sustento para coexistir y sin nosotros, ellos no tenían nada…pero sobre todo NO HABRIA JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE QUE JUGAR Y CELEBRAR…"**_

Al terminar de contarme todo esto; Haymitch y yo hicimos la promesa de contárselo en su momento a Katniss, tratar de ser discretos y guardar silencio para no levantar sospechas. Al salir de la casa, de mi mente solo había un solo pensamiento, una sola pregunta en mi cabeza y esa era:

_**"¿Qué va a pasar de ahora en adelante con nuestras vidas?"**_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

**POV KATNISS**

Lo que había dicho Peeta no lo podía creer y de la nada me comenzaron a dar arcadas, haciendo que me inclinara y vomitara el desayuno de esta mañana.

Peeta, por su parte, se puso de rodillas junto mí… sobándome la espalda y recogiendo mi trenza para no ensuciarme el cabello.

Recordé las palabras de Snow mientras vaciaba mi estómago sin poder evitarlo, haciéndome sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía, pues había encendido la chispa de la rebelión en los demás Distritos hasta convertirla poco a poco en un incendio que jamás podría extinguir.

Había iniciado una revolución sin querer y ya no había marcha atrás ¿O sí?...Lo que estaba sucediendo justo ahora me daba a entender que ya no se podía hacer nada para evitar el desastre que estaba a punto de desatarse…al menos eso creía yo…

Cuando finalmente mi estómago vacío todo lo que me había engullido esta mañana, entre en un estado aletargado… haciendo que lagrimas silenciosas resbalaran por mis ojos. Peeta al ver mi rostro, me atrajo hacia su cuerpo abrazándome y susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras; mientras que allá afuera el mundo se había convertido en un completo caos. Un inferno arrasado pos las llamas de la imprudencia de mis actos.

**Hola chicos en verdad lamento la demora pero como se daran cuenta fue presisamente estar enferma y por esto ...por que en lugar de un capitulo subi 2 que espero sean de su agrado...no olviden dejar sus reviews...**

**Un beso enorme, saludos! X3 **


	15. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 13 (Primera parte)**

**POV KATNISS**

Recuerdo que cuando una niña y me asustaba con facilidad al ver algo tan horrible por la tele como lo eran los Juegos (que en aquel entonces para una pequeña de tan solo 8 años era una experiencia sumamente fuerte y traumática) solía ir directo a los brazos de mi padre, refugiándome en ellos. Ahí justo en ese lugar en el que de verdad podía sentir que todo estaba bien, esa sensación tan única de que mi padre jamás permitiría que alguien me hiciera daño.

Mi querido y amado padre, que cuando cantaba para mi hermana y para mí, de pequeñas, nos hacía olvidarnos de todo y creer que existía un lugar mejor, un santuario, un refugio en donde nadie haría los Juegos del hambre, un sitio en el cual sentirse a salvo y lejos de tanta maldad y obscuridad absoluta e interminable, en donde solo reinaba la paz, iluminando todo con una cálida luz llena de amor y esperanza. Mi padre, el hombre que me dio la vida, quien tenía el don de curarlo todo y hacerme sentir segura….

Las cosas parecía ser perfectas cuando mi padre aún vivía, todo era maravilloso, a pasar de la difícil vida con la que teníamos que lidiar día con día, nada de eso importaba mucho (éramos una familia sumamente unida y, por muy poquito que fuera, feliz).La felicidad y la alegría nunca hacían falta en mi casa en aquel entonces….una felicidad que lamentablemente no duro por mucho tiempo, ya que como muchos solían decir:

**"La felicidad es efímera y cuando menos te lo esperas, te es arrebatada de tus propias manos"**

Mayor razón no podía tener aquella frase cruel e injusta…

Luego de un tiempo de alegrías y un sentimiento de calidad y felicidad en nuestra familia; tuvimos que abrir los ojos y enfrentarnos a la dura realidad en la que vivíamos atrapados, pues la edad de tan solo 11 años, la vida misma me arrebató lo que mantenía en armonía y paz a esta familia….

Una tarde del 8 de Mayo, ocurrió esa horrible y trágica explosión en las minas y con ella se llevó todo lo que más quería en este mundo…

La última vez que vi a mi padre, me había dejado no solo un conocimiento infinito acerca del bosque y lo necesario para sobrevivir, sino también me habían dejado huella sus últimas palabras, esas palabras que hasta la fecha aún seguía recordando…

**FLASHBACK**

Era un mañana fría y todo el Distrito 12 estaba cubierto por una densa capa de neblina helada. Hoy en este día cumpliría 11 años y mi emoción crecía a pasos agigantados, tanto fue así que me levante temprano, justo antes de que mi padre se fuera a las minas...

-Ya te tienes que ir- Dije un poco somnolienta bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a donde se encontraba mi padre poniéndose las botas y la cazadora junto con una bufanda alrededor de su cuello para partir hacia las minas.

-Si princesita, tu padre debe cumplir con el deber de traer el pan a la casa, además, no deberías estar levantada tan temprano, hace demasiado frio para que andes a estas horas despierta…- Dijo mi padre reprochándomelo.

-AAuuu pero es que ya no tengo sueño- Dije con la cabeza agachada sintiéndome demasiado regañada y culpable a la vez.

-Anda jovencita, vete a la cama... no quiero que pesques un resfriado…- Dijo mi padre con vos dulce pero sin dejar de actuar como lo que era, un padre protector y amoroso.

-Es que…yo… yo quería desayunar contigo y….despedirme de ti… antes de que te fueras a trabajar y desearte un buen día y yo…- Dije meneándome de un lado a otro y de adelante hacia atrás con las puntas y talones de mis pies descalzos, retorciendo una de mis trencitas entre mis manos con la cabeza agachada por miedo a que me dijera que no.

-Cariño, sé que quieres estar conmigo un ratito antes de que me vaya… pero es que no quiero que te enfermes…

-Por favor papá, solo quiero estar un ratito contigo antes de que te vayas, además es mi cumpleaños….- Dije levantando la mirada hasta su rostro, pues aunque era bajita de estatura él era mucho más alto que yo, y al verlo a los ojos, puse mi mejor carita de gatito abandonado, que sabía que mi padre no podía resistir **(a veces ser pequeña tenía sus ventajas).**

-Oh cielo solo voy a ir a trabajar tranquila, voy a estar bien.

\- Lo sé pero… aun así quiero despedirme como se debe…mamá siempre lo hace ¿Porque yo no puedo?- Dije un poco indignada, cruzándome de brazos a lo cual mi padre se rio.

\- Esta bien señorita Everdeen pero luego a la cama ¿De acuerdo?...

\- ¡Sii! –dije toda emocionada y dando brinquitos a lo cual mi padre me puso una mano en la boca, silenciándome y tranquilizándome para que dejara de brincar.

-Shhhh…no hagamos mucho ruido para que tu madre no nos pegue a ti y a mí – Dijo juguetonamente y guiñándome un ojo.

-Ups… se me olvidaba que mamá y Prim aún siguen dormidas- Dije en voz bajita y sonriéndole.

-Pues será mejor que no hagamos ruido para que no se despierten, ¿No crees?- Dijo en un tono de complicidad.

-Hmmm de acuerdo, sin hacer ruido… Lo prometo- Dije guiñándole un ojo y poniendo un dedo en mis labios a modo de silencio, a lo cual él me sonrió, despeinándome el cabello juguetonamente.

Y así fue como desayunamos juntos entre risitas bajitas y hablando en susurros para que no nos cacharan. Disfrutando de tiempo compartido entre padre e hija.

Justo antes de que saliera mi padre por la puerta, se giró hacia mí diciendo:

-Katniss, jamás permitas que alguien llegue y te corte las alas que te hace volar libremente como aquel pequeño sinsajo que habita en nuestro precioso bosque. Muestra siempre valor, enfréntate a la vida de una manera decidida y siempre, siempre, mantén los ojos abiertos por que en esta vida quien mantiene los ojos cerrados, es alguien incapaz de valorar lo que tiene en su vida…Guiándose por una camino fácil que no lleva a ningún lugar bueno…- Las palabras de mi padre me dejaron algo sorprendida y algo extrañada a la vez, a lo cual solo pude asentir con la cabeza enérgicamente.

-Esa es mi nenita…volveré pronto para ir al bosque a recolectar Saetas de agua y cazar un gordo conejo para celebrar tus cumpleaños número 11.

-¿Mamá, Prim, tu y yo? – Pregunte sonriendo aún más.

-Todos juntos mi pequeña sinsajo…Hasta entonces, cuida bien de tu madre y tu hermana por mí, y recuerda esto siempre hijita mía…siempre habrá quien quiera verte caer, quien espera ver que comentas la más mínima equivocación. Siempre ve un paso más adelante de aquellos que quieren verte sufrir… jamás permitas que te hagan daño cariño, ¿Lo entiendes?

Mi padre se inclinó hasta mi altura, tomándome de mis pequeños hombros con cariño.

Sin comprender muy bien por qué me decía todo esto, asentí egregiamente para después colgarme de su cuello y abrazarlo con todas las fuerzas que mí, aunque pequeño y frágil pero no débil cuerpo, me lo permitía…

Por alguna extraña razón me sentía en la necesidad de estrujarlo entre mis tiernos y pequeños brazos, como si temiera que me lo fueran a quitar…

-Prométeme que si en algún momento llego a faltar tú serás quien mantenga los ojos abiertos y proteja a tu madre y a tu hermana, alejándolas de todo peligro y siempre manteniéndolas a salvo… prométemelo cariño- Dijo mi papá abrazándome más fuerte.

-Lo prometo…Te quiero papi- Dije dándole un besito en su mejilla, áspera a causa de su incipiente barba que comenzaba a crecerle.

-Yo también te quiero princesita…eres mi mayor orgullo Katniss… Ya eres casi toda una mujercita y sé que si algún día llego a faltar, tú serás quien mantenga a salvo a esta familia.

-¿Regresaras pronto, verdad?...Prométeme que siempre estarás con nosotras… ¡Promételo!- Dije un poco asustada por la extraña reacción y comportamiento de mi padre, además del extraño hueco que comenzaba a sentir en el estómago como si presintiera que algo malo iba a pasar.

Tenía miedo, miedo de que mi padre se fuera a trabajar a las minas hoy y no regresara, dejándonos solas…

-Siempre mi pequeña sinsajo…siempre regresare a ti. Lo prometo, ahora tengo que irme a trabajar hijita pero pronto regresare para ir al bosque, hoy es un día importante, hoy es el día en que tú llegaste a nuestras vidas para darnos dicha y felicidad a tu madre y a mí, y no me perdería de un día tan importante como este por nada en el mundo – Dijo para después besar mi frente, haciéndome cosquillas.

-Sí, te prohíbo faltar a mi cumpleaños… y si no llegas me enojare mucho contigo- Dije fingiendo estar molesta, tratando de ocultar mis miedos y esta extraña sensación que no me dejaba tranquila.

-Si señorita, prometo estar aquí puntual – Dijo en un tono juguetón, sonriéndome dulcemente.

Dicho esto me separe de él, dejando de abrazarlo.

Sonriéndole desde la puerta de la vieja cabaña en donde vivíamos le dije _**"Adiós"**_ por última vez…

**FN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ese mismo día en las minas hubo una explosión que acabo con casi todos los que trabajaban ahí...Muchas de las personas que se encontraban dentro murieron sin más remedio, otros pocos lograron salir con vida.

Muchas familias quedaron devastadas ante la pérdida de sus seres queridos. Esas personas que no lograron salir con vida (padres, hijos, hermanos, abuelos…), y entre esas familias se encontraba… la mía y la de Gale.

Ese día no solo había muerto mi padre en aquel trágico accidente. Ese día había cambiado por completo mi forma de ser, aprendiendo a ser más fuerte que el dolor y la tristeza. Puesto que mi madre en aquel entonces se sumergió en un estado de no retorno, aprendí a mantenernos con vida, a pesar de mi corta edad. El bosque se convirtió en mi segundo hogar, conociéndolo muy afondo como si se tratase de la palma de mi mano, aprendí a desconfiar de todos, creyendo que yo solo podía confiar en mi misma, volviéndome más fría, sin expresar ningún sentimiento, cargargando conmigo misma el dolor y la tristeza de saber que ya nada sería igual… Sacando adelante a mi hermana y mi madre, siempre ocultando mis sentimientos tras una máscara dura y fría que en raras ocasiones se rompía con aquellas personas que me causaban un sentimiento de alegría, mostrando una sonrisa a esas personas que significaban todo para mí, cumpliendo con la promesa que le había hecho a mi padre, antes de las expulsiones en las minas le arrebataron la vida.

Aquello solo quedo guardado y marcado en mi alama como un triste recuerdo, un sueño lejano, del cual desperté al encontrarme rodeada de varios gritos y agentes de la paz dando órdenes de saquear las casas y quemar todo lo que fuera "ilegal".

Lo único que me mantenía en clama y cuerda eran aquellos brazos cálidos en los que, en estos momentos, me encontraba refugiada. No, estos no eran los brazos de mi padre, estos eran los brazos de un chico, cuya esperanza me había salvado la vida en incontables ocasiones, ese muchacho del pan por el cual había comenzado a sentir un infinito amor.

Allá fuera, lejos de nosotros, todo era un tremendo caos. Había ocultado mi rostro en el pecho de Peeta, queriendo hacer un intento por alejar los gritos y el alboroto de la gente corriendo por las calles, pero fue en vano…Las voces y alaridos de la gente me taladraban los tímpanos y el cerebro hasta tal grado de no poder soportarlo más…

-¡Katniss, Peeta! ¡Qué bueno que los he encontrado…Katniss tienes que venir rápido, han capturado a Gale por agredir a uno de los agentes y ,al parecer, el nuevo jefe de los agentes de la paz planea azotarlo frente a todos!

Al oír la voz desesperada de Madge hablándonos, me despegue del cuerpo de Peeta, mirando a Madge asustada por lo que acababa de decirnos. Estaba casi segura de que mi prometido tenía la misma expresión de horror que yo.

-¿Dónde? – Fue todo lo que pude decir al despegarme por completo de los brazos de Peeta.

-En la Plaza Pública… ¡Rápido!

No lo pensé dos veces e inmediatamente salí corriendo del callejón hacia las calles en donde la gente corría aun despavorida, huyendo de los agentes de la paz. Con el corazón palpitándome rápido y muy fuerte, comencé a empujar y esquivar en el camino a quien se me atravesara e impidiera mi paso.

Pronto, con forme me acercaba a la plaza, los gritos desgarradores de Gale junto con el horripilante sonido del cuero azotando contra su cuerpo se iban escuchando cada vez más fuertes, causándome un horrible escalofrío que me heló la sangre y acelerara aún más de lo normal, y de lo que ya estaban, los latidos de mi corazón y mi andar por las calles.

Cuando por fin llegue hasta la plaza, toda una gran cantidad de gente del Distrito 12 y agentes de la paz mesclados se presentaba alrededor de esta, sin dejar de mirar lo que sucedía en el centro de toda esta conmoción.

Al no poder lograr ver con exactitud lo que estaba pasando y al escuchar los gritos de Gale, cada vez más débiles, junto con el latigazo de los azotes que le estaban propinando, un sentimiento de desesperación e impotencia me invadió por completo obligándome a abrirme paso entre la multitud que murmuraban de vez en cuando al verme pasar un:

_**"Aléjate niña, o lo empeoraras más… ", "¡Detente chiquilla…!", "Katniss, espera"…**_

Pero eso me importaba un comino. Yo seguía empujando a la gente cada vez con más desesperación. Al ya no poder escuchar los gemidos de dolor de mi mejor amigo, continúe empujando con mayor urgencia a las personas hasta llegar a un punto en donde podía ver claramente lo que estaba pasando.

Frente a mi estaba la escena más grotesca y aterradora que ni los juegos podían compararse con lo que mis ojos estaban viendo... Un agente de la paz se encontraba sosteniendo con fuerza un látigo ensangrentado y frente a este se encontraba Gale arrodillado y con las manos atadas a un poste. Su espalda estaba prácticamente hecha harapos de su propia piel y carne expuestas a tantos latigazos que había recibido, haciéndolo ver todo aún más horrible de lo que ya era.

***Por dios….*** pensé aterrada y llevándome inconscientemente una mano hasta mis labios, ahogando el grito que escapaba de ellos. Nuevamente y con horror vi como el maldito agente volvía a azotarlo con todas sus fuerzas, entonces ya no puede soportarlo más…

-¡NOOO!... ¡NOOOO!...¡Basta!...¡Deténgase!- Dije casi chillando.

En ese momento la rabia y el miedo de que el agente azotara hasta la muerte a mi amigo hizo acto de presencia, provocando una descarga de adrenalina pura en todo mi cuerpo, que al sentirla, salí corriendo hasta interponerme entre el látigo y la espalda maltrecha de Gale.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue el látigo dándome de lleno justo en el ojo izquierdo que, afortunadamente, alcance a esquivar un poco, pero no sin antes dejarme una marca debajo de este…Fue tanto el dolor y la fuerza con la que me dio, que prácticamente me tiro al suelo haciendo que pegara un grito de desgarradoramente doloroso.

Ignorando por completo del dolor y de la sangre que comenzaba a escurrirme por mi mejilla, me arrastre rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba Gale que se encontraba medio inconsciente ya, para proteger su cuerpo con el mío.

-¡Maldita zorra! … Apártate inmediatamente de este gusano traidor porque te juro que no respondo…- Dijo el maldito agente de la paz que se encontraba más que dispuesto a matar a Gale, a sangre fría y sin piedad a latigazos.

-¡No!- Dije con toda la rabia del mundo.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Dijo entre dientes el muy imbécil, escupiendo cada palabra que salía de su asquerosa boca.

Yo simplemente me puse de pie, y gire para encarar de frente al agente de la paz; dispuesta a evitar que siguiera golpeando a mi amigo.

-Lo que oíste... ¡Ya fue suficiente!

-No me hagas reír mocosa…hazte a un lado de una buena vez... O ¿Quieres otro latigazo?- Dijo ya exasperado y levantando el látigo con intenciones de golpearme con él.

-Adelante…Te reto a hacerlo…- Dije encarándolo sin miedo y mirándolo a los ojos con odio e instintos asesinos.

-Tú lo pediste

En lugar de darme con el látigo como yo creía que iba a hacerlo, sacó su pistola y me apunto con ella directamente a la cabeza y en eso…

**CONTINUARA...**

**Chan chan chan chaaaan ...jejeje ...XD...Hola chicos, aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo ...ya se ..estoy segura de que muchos van a querer matarme ...espero que se apianden de mi y no me asesinen... se que a lo mejor no es el mejor capitulo que escrito hasta ahorita pero espero les guste ;) ... y por favor no me vayan a matar jeje X'3 **

**NOTA: Perdonen la tardanza es que en estos dias he tenido digamos que algunos problemitas personales que espero que ya no interfieran con mi inspiracion ...pronto nos veremos ;) **

**Un beso enorme,saludos! **


	16. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 13 (segunda parte)**

**_POV KATNISS_**

**_"En lugar de darme con el látigo como yo creía que iba a hacerlo, sacó su pistola y me apunto con ella directamente a la cabeza y en eso…"_**

-¡Hey, espere un momento por favor!

De la nada Haymitch apareció y se interpuso entre el agente y yo, provocando que me quedara petrificada del susto, ¿Pero qué demonios hace él aquí?

-¿Se puede saber quién carajos es usted para decir que me detenga? … De una vez le advierto que los matare a ambos, a esa pequeña zorra y su amigo por lo que han hecho…Y en cuanto a usted, más le vale que no me provoque por que le juro que sufrirá el mismo destino que el de estos dos- Amenazó el imbécil, con la pistola apuntándonos a Haymitch y a mí.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo caballero… No es necesario llegar a tales extremos, solo escúcheme ¿Si?. Esto puede incluso salvar su vida, si es que la aprecia. Soy Haymitch Abernathy, tal vez no recuerde quien soy yo pero, ve a esa mocosa detrás de mí- Dijo mi mentor con voz calmada, señalándome con el dedo sin voltear a verme.

\- Esa joven que esta detrás de mí es Katniss Everdeen ...Vencedora de los 74° Juegos del hambre, consentida del capitolio y favorita de nuestro querido presidente Snow… y usted mi amigo estuvo a punto de perder su trabajo, y puede que hasta la vida también por tratar de volarle la cabeza en mil pedazos

En eso, el agente de la paz se me quedo viendo detenidamente y al darse cuenta de quién era yo se llevó una fuerte impresión, sin embargo no dejaba de apuntarnos con el arma a la cabeza.

-Interfirió con un agente de la paz...

-Si lo se…mis sinceras disculpas señor, jamás dije que supiera usar la cabeza esta chiquilla.

-Es una incitadora- Dijo en un intento de retractarse de bajar el arma con la que me estaba apuntando ahora a mí- Debería matarla aquí mismo…

-Más le vale que no le ponga ni un solo dedo encima a mi prometida o de lo contrario se las verá conmigo- Pronto Peeta se encontraba enfrente de mí, manteniéndome detrás de él como si quisiera protegerme con su cuerpo, manteniéndome alejada lo más posible del agente de la paz. Yo para ese entonces estaba más que choqueada por todo lo que estaba pasando y a la vez con mucho miedo, miedo de que el agente de la paz que teníamos en frente decidiera dispararnos a todos.

-Creo que su primo ya ha recibido suficientes azotes por hoy….Ya bastante malo es haberle dejado una fea marca en la cara a mi vencedora, y justo en vísperas de la próximas fotos para elegir su vestido de novia caballero…Olvídelo y nosotros también haremos lo mismo- Hablo mi mentor, poniendo las manos en son d paz, tratando de tranquilizar las cosas e intentando hacer entrar en razón a este tipo, de quien, al ver su placa en el pecho de su armadura blanca y manchada de sangre ,me había dado cuenta de que se trataba del nuevo Jefe de los agentes de la paz…maldito bastardo.

El dichoso jefe se lo quedo pensando un momento, tratando de averiguar que era lo que más le convenía a él.

Gruñendo, enrabiado como un animal, bajo el arma para después guardarla y empezar a enrollar el látigo a regañadientes, retirando de este último artefacto horrible la sangre de mi amigo que escurría de él.

-Bien…De acuerdo señor Abernathy...

-Excelente- Dijo mi mentor suspirando un poco más calmado.

-Pero esto si le advierto…no me importa quien demonios sea ella, si vuelvo a verla a ella y a su primito rompiendo las reglas e interponiéndose ante la ley… será un pelotón de fusilamiento. Incluyéndolo a usted y al mocoso prometido de esta pequeña zorra…- Dijo viéndome lascivamente con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro provocándome un asco exagerado y terror, a la vez de que me escondía aún más detrás de Peeta tratando de evitar que ese hombre me siguiera viendo de ese modo.

-Excelente mi amigo…inteligente decisión- Le menciono mi mentor tratando de sonar calmado.

-¡Todos a sus casa, están bajo un toque de queda!...Pero antes de irse escúchenme bien porque de ello dependen sus miserables vidas. Queda estrictamente prohibido salir de sus casa a altas horas de la noche…¡Quien desobedezca, inmediatamente será ejecutado!...Las cosas han cambiado aquí y les advierto que será mejor que no me provoquen o habrá severas consecuencias….¡Que esto que acaba de ocurrir aquí les sirva de recordatorio!…¡Ahora avancen inmediatamente a sus casas!- Dijo a todo pulmón el jefe de los agentes, dando la ordenes, que inmediatamente todos los que estaban presentes obedecieron sin protesta alguna.

El agente inmediatamente se giró y mirando con odio y repulsión a mi mentor diciendo:

-Apártense de inmediato de mi vista antes de que cambie de opinión…

Pronto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, me encontraba desatando con las manos temblorosas las ataduras de Gale que lo mantenían pegado al poste mientras las lágrimas, el miedo y el nerviosismo de todo lo que había sucedido se apoderaban de mí. Entre Peeta, Haymitch y otros tres chicos a quienes identifique como los amigos y compañeros de trabajo en las minas de Gale terminamos de desatarlo y colocarlo en una camilla improvisada por Sae.

Cuando colocaron a mi amigo en la camilla contuve el llanto que estaba próximo a salírseme y al voltear la vista me di cuenta de que Madge había estado parada observando con preocupación todo lo que sucedía sin moverse de donde estaba. Inmediatamente camine hasta donde estaba ella y la tome de los hombros, a lo cual ella despego la vista de lo que estaba pasando para verme a los ojos y para que escuchara con atención lo que estaba a punto de decirle…

-Escucha Madge… nece… necesito que le avises a Hazelle lo que acaba de pasar, dile que llevaremos a Gale a mi casa y que tiene que venir enseguida…por favor… - Dije lo más calmada que podía e intentando reprimir el llanto.

-Iré de inmediato, me quedare con los niños por si pasa algo…Tranquila, él es fuerte…ya sabes…estará bien – Dijo tocando mi hombre y sonriéndome levemente para darme ánimos.

-Gracias…- Fue lo único que pude decirle antes de verla irse corriendo hacia la casa de los Hawthorne.

En cuanto Madge desapareció de mi vista, di media vuelta y comencé a caminar en dirección a la Aldea de los Vencedores. Siempre manteniéndome junto a la camilla donde llevaban a Gale.

***Maldita sea Gale, tienes que vivir…Tu familia te necesita, no puedes darte por vencido. Aquí todavía hay gente que te necesita…incluyéndome a mi… por favor no te mueras…*** Pensé asustada y al borde del llanto mientas caminaba junto a donde yacía él.

De pronto, sentí que alguien tomaba mi mano con fuerza mientras caminaba. Lo siguiente que sentí fue un beso en esa misma mano y cuando menos me di cuenta un brazo rodeaba ya mis hombros decaídos y cansados. Al percibir ese olor a canela y pan recién hecho, de inmediato recargue la cabeza en su pecho y por instinto mis brazos rodearon sus cintura mientras íbamos caminando.

-Katniss, tranquilízate amor…él es fuerte…estará bien cariño- Dijo mi Peeta abrazándome más y depositando un besito en mi frente.

Yo solo me quede callada sin despegar mis ojos abnegados de lágrimas del cuerpo ahora inconsciente de mí mejor amigo Gale…


	17. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 13 (tercera y última parte)**

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este capitulo puede conrtener un ligero lemon** (situaciones el las que los personajes tienen relaciones sexuales)**

**POV PEETA**

En cuento habíamos llegado a la casa de Katniss, la señora Elena (mi suegra) junto con la hermana pequeña de mi prometida, inmediatamente retiraron todo lo que había en la mesa.

Cuando el área estuvo despejada, con ayuda de Haymitch y dos de los chicos que venían con nosotros colocamos a Gale en ella. Al hacer esto, Gale soltó un alarido de dolor sin poderlo evitar…

-¡Mamá por el amor de dios, dale algo para calmar el dolor…! – Decía Katniss histérica y preocupada por su mejor amigo.

La señora Everdeen, por otra parte, hacia caso omiso a lo que su hija mayor le pedía, y, tanto ella como Prim andaban de un lado a otro sacando hierbajos y frascos con lo que creo eran remedios caseros de la alacena, así como también agua de la llave y alcohol.

-Peeta, podrías hacerme un favor- La voz demandante de la pequeña Prim me hizo despertar de mi ensoñación, devolviéndome a la realidad.

-¿Eeh?… Si claro, dime que hago…

-Ten, necesito que taigas nieve limpia de allá fuera…pronto- Dijo estirándome un molde, el cual tome a toda prisa saliendo de la casa antes de dejar sola a mi Katniss con el montón de nervios y angustias que traía encima.

**POV KATNISS**

Por dios que me daba pánico lo que se estaba desarrollando dentro de mi casa:

Gale con la espalda escurriendo de sangre y las tiras de piel que le colgaban de esta; soltando de vez en cuando quejidos y gritos de dolor. Mi madre y Prim yendo de un lado a otro, sacando cosas para curar las heridas de mi amigo y quizás, con suerte, algún antibiótico o anestésico para el dolor y la prevención de alguna infección posible en su espalda.

-¡Maldita sea madre, dale el jarabe…le está doliendo mucho…por lo que más quieras haz que deje de sentir tanto dolor!- Dije al borde de la angustia y la desesperación de ver como sufría mi mejor amigo.

Mi madre se encontraba temblando de pies a cabeza, intentando insertar una jeringa en una especie de frasquito. Era Morfina, y lo sabía porque varias ocasiones, en el Capitolio, al salir de los juegos las llegue a ver e inclusive me la llegaron a administrar cuando estuve internada en el hospital. Claramente era un lujo que en todos los distritos nadie se podía permitir y al pensar en ello los ojos se me abrieron como platos preguntándome: ¿Cómo las habrá conseguido mi madre?

***Este no es momento para pensar en tonterías, concéntrate*** Me reprendió mi conciencia a lo cual sacudí mi cabeza para deshacerme de todo pensamiento ilógico en este momento.

Mi madre era un completo manojo de nervios. Las manos le temblaban tanto que le era difícil conseguir que la aguja entrara en el dichoso frasquito, alterando más a mis nervios y la impotencia de no poder aliviar el dolor que Gale sentía en estos momentos, deseando con desesperación poder estar en su lugar y ser yo quien sufriera toda esta agonía.

-Permíteme mamá…Yo lo hago- Dijo mi pequeña hermana tomando la situación con calma y quitándole de las manos temblorosas a nuestra madre el frasco y la jeringa. Con esa misma calma insertó dicha aguja en el frasquito sin temblar, para después llenarla con la substancia que tanto necesitaba Gale.

-Sosténganlo fuerte…- Dijo Prim con la misma calma de antes, inyectándole la Morfina en la espalda a Gale.

-¡AAAAAAH!...me…¡me duele!

-Shhhh…shhh,tranquilo…ya está... ya paso- Dije tratando de calmarlo.

Al sentir correr la Morfina por sus venas, Gale soltó un suspiro de alivio prueba de que la substancia estaba surtiendo sus efectos en él...aliviando su dolor.

-Aquí está la nieve Prim- Dijo Peeta entrando a la cocina con la nueve en el molde.

-Bien, tráemela muchacho- Hablo mi madre, quien se encontraba un poco más calmada para después tomar el molde con la nieve de las manos de Peeta y esparcirla con cuidado sobre los trapos húmedos colocados en la espalda de mi amigo.

De pronto sentí las manos de Prim en mi rostro, examinando la herida que me había dejado el latigazo de ese maldito jefe de los agentes de la paz cerca de mi ojo.

-No hizo un gran daño, no te dio directo a el ojo…solo tienes un corte cerca de este y un poco de inflamación, que de seguro dejara una marca, pero con los cuidados necesarios desaparecerá… tuviste suerte Kat… ahora ven aquí para aplicarte nieve para la inflamación- Al oírla decir esto, un escalofrío medio incomodo me invadió de pies a cabeza.

Mi pequeña hermana había madurado muy raídamente, sin darme cuenta de ello ¿Cuándo había pasado de ser esa pequeña niña asustada que se aferraba con fuerza de mí aquel día en que me presente como voluntaria en su lugar en la cosecha, a ser una mujercita madura y que tomaba las cosas bajo control? Ciertamente no lo sé, pero lo que si sabía era que me daba miedo verla crecer y madurar a tan corta edad, mi dulce y pequeña hermana.

Luego de que las cosas en mi casa se calmaron un poco y de que Hazelle llegara preocupada a ver a su hijo… todo estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, a pesar de los acontecimientos espantosos de este día.

Yo me encontraba en mi habitación durmiendo entre los brazos de Peeta. Le había pedido a mi madre permitirle quedarse a dormir conmigo esta noche para cuidar de mí ya que no me sentía del todo bien, y no era para menos, ya que luego de que Hazelle se retirara a su casa a cuidar de sus otros dos hijos más pequeños y que Haymitch se retirara a su propia casa también, yo de la nada y sin previo aviso me desmaye….

**FLASHBACK**

Estaba caminando de un lado a otro como si fuese un animal enjaulado sin poder controlar los nervios y el llanto que crecían dentro de mí a pasos agigantados.

-Katniss, cariño por favor tranquilízate…Ve a descansar, lo necesitas.

-¡No!...Esto es culpa mía Peeta, yo hice todo esto…por mi culpa casi matan a Gale…yo… yo soy la maldita culpable de que todo esto esté pasando…yo…

-¡Hey! Shhhhhh tranquila… Esto no es tu culpa… ¿Me oyes?- Dijo el idiota necio de mi prometido abrazándome con fuerza, haciendo que por enojo y desesperación forcejeara en sus brazos.

-¡Es mi culpa!...Yo hice esto, yo tengo la culpa de todo…Maldita sea, suéltame Mellark… es mejor que te alejes de mi… no quiero que te hagan daño…no quiero que les hagan daño a todos ustedes por mi culpa….yo….- En eso deje de forcejear entre sus brazos y de pronto todo a mi alrededor comenzó a tomar formas extrañas y algo borrosas.

-¿Katniss…? ¡¿Katniss qué tienes?! Reacciona cariño…¡Señora Everdeen, venga pronto…algo le pasa a Katniss!...¡Katniss no cierres los ojos, te lo ruego!...¡Katniss!...- Fue demasiado tarde.

Antes de caer desmayada en los brazos de Peeta, lo último que vi fue a mi madre y a Prim llegar corriendo junto a mí, preocupadas. En mi mente solo había una sola cosa:

**"¿Por qué no morí ese día en los juegos? Todo habría sido mejor…"**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

En cuanto recupere la conciencia, el diagnostico de mi madre fue de que había sido culpa de tanto cansancio y estrés provocado por el sinfín de emociones fuertes y desagradables que había experimentado. Asustando tanto a mi hermana y mi madre como a Peeta, quien se negaba a dejarme sola toda la noche. Mi madre, con la única condición de que Peeta se quedara a cuidarme, accedió a dejarnos dormir juntos en mi habitación…

Justamente aquí nos encontrábamos mi prometido y yo durmiendo en la misma cama…en la misma habitación, abrazados juntos cuando de la nada unas nauseas tremendas se apoderaron de mi e hicieron apartarme rápidamente de los brazos d Peeta para salir corriendo directamente hasta el baño en donde las arcadas se hicieron más intensas, obligándome a vomitar en el excusado lo poco que mi Patito y Peeta me habían obligado a comer.

Al terminar de vaciar el contenido de mi estómago jale la palanquita. Inmediatamente me lave la boca y la cara para después sentarme abrazando mis piernas, recargándome a la pared junto al lavabo, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar inexistente dentro de mi mente, tratando de asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando.

En eso, escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta ligeramente…

-Kat ¿Estas bien?...linda… ¿Puedo pasar?

-No Peeta, no entres…No quiero que me veas así. Tranquilo, estoy bien…seguramente comí algo que me hizo daño, es…

-¿Todo?- Término de decir por mí, asomándose por la puerta para después entrar y sentarse a mi lado sin decir nada, para abrasarme y acunarme entre sus brazos con su mejilla recargada sobre mi cabeza.

Aunque le había dicho que la razón por la que había vomitado había sido por comer algo que me callo mal, de cierto modo sentía que el haber vomitado era más por el estrés y la culpabilidad que por otra cosa. Estaba segura de que Peeta lo sabía, pero no decía nada al respecto lo cual agradecí.

No podía creer que todo lo que estaba pasando fuera verdad, no solo en nuestro Distrito, sino también en todos los demás. No podía evitar sentirme culpable por todo esto… necesitaba desesperadamente sacar todo lo que traía dentro por lo que con el miedo en mi mente y aun entre los brazos de mi prometido dije con voz débil:

-Huumm…dime…- Me respondió sin dejar de mecerme tiernamente entre sus brazos y acariciar mi cabello.

-Crees… ¿Crees que soy un ser humano despreciable?- El me despego un poco de su cuerpo para besarme en la frente y verme a los ojos con ternura y preocupación mesclados.

-Claro que no lo eres…Katniss escúchame bien, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que le ocurrió a Gale. Todo lo que está pasando, no es culpa tuya cariño y jamás permitiré que alguien te haga daño- Suspiro y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos a la vez que limpiaba mis lágrimas que, sin darme cuenta, empecé a derramar- ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

Yo no pude contestarle a esa pregunta por qué no me sentía con la suficiente fuerza para verlo a los ojos y mentir, por lo que solo asentí con la cabeza agachada.

-Katniss… jamás te vuelvas a decir a ti misma que eres un ser despreciable…Jamás… Es increíble que aún no te hayas dado cuenta de lo maravillosa y especial que eres…no te das una idea del efecto que causas en los demás.

-Peeta…yo no creo ser…

-Shhhhh- Me silenció poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios para después inclinarse y darme un beso- Ni una sola palabra más ¿Ok?...Vamos a la cama, necesitas descansar- Asentí resignada y con ayuda de Peeta me incorpore del suelo frío en donde estábamos sentados y abrazada a él caminamos hasta la cama.

Ya recostados ambos, mantenía mi vista fijada en el techo sin poder dormir cuando en eso Peeta se incorporó, pegando su cuerpo aún más al mío. Me beso en la frente y acarició por igual mi cabello susurrándome al oído:

-¿No puedes dormir?

Suspire totalmente extasiada al sentir las caricias de Peeta.

\- No… simplemente no puedo, tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que me es difícil conciliar el sueño otra vez- Dije con la vista aun fija en el techo de la habitación.

-Yo sé lo que tú necesitas- Dijo besando y lamiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja para después pasar a besar, lamer y mordisquear suavemente mi cuello, haciéndome jadear levemente y soltar pequeños suspiros de satisfacción.

Sabía porque camino quería ir pero al estar Prim, mi madre y Gale aquí en esta misma casa no me sentía con la confianza para hacerlo…

-Peeta…no se…mi hermana, mi madre…mmm….incluso Gale están dormidos… y si…. ¿Y si nos escuchan?- Dije con dificultad y la respiración errática, presa de las sensaciones dulces que recorrían todo mi cuerpo, sin poder pensar claramente.

-Shhh… solo no hay que hacer mucho ruido y nada pasara…por favor cariño. Déjame hacer que te olvides de todo…- Dijo acariciando uno de mis pechos con una de sus manos, rozando con las llevas de sus dedos la parte más sensible de este, entonces una descarga electrizante recorrió todas mis terminaciones nerviosas y sin poderlo evitar solté un gemido suave cerca de su oído.

-Katniss, déjame hacerte mía… quiero hacerte el amor ahora…déjame hacerte sentir bien mi amor- Dijo a la vez que ambas manos suyas se colaban bajo mi camisón, acariciando sin tela de por medio y sin sujetador mis senos, haciéndome gemir aún más en su oído.

Sus palabras dulces prendían todo mi cuerpo, provocándome espasmos placenteros ahí donde sus manos me tocaban, ahí donde sus palabras acariciaban con suavidad y ternura todo mi ser, endulzando a mis oídos. Arque instintivamente mi cuerpo hacia el suyo .Completamente entregada y extasiada, gimiendo suavemente a toda respuesta de sus dulces susurros y caricias a todo mi cuerpo.

Acepte a su invitación a olvidarme por completo de todo y entrar a un mundo completamente nuevo y maravilloso en el que solo existíamos Peeta y yo.

-Peetaa…

Otra vez una brecha se incendió de nuevo en mi interior al sentir a Peeta fundirse lentamente y con suavidad en mi cuerpo, haciendo de nuestra unión algo perfecta y maravillosa. Me olvide de todo y solo me concentre en el placer de las tiernas y dulces caricias que Peeta me daba, entregándome por completo al placer y al éxtasis que sentía en todo mi ser. Tratando de callar en los labios del otro los gemidos y jadeos incontrolables a cada rose de ambos cuerpos ya cubiertos por el sudor.

De pronto me incorpore he intente hacer que Peeta se tumbara en la cama pero él no cedió. En cambio se sento con mi cuerpo aun sobre el de él, sin detener nuestros movimientos. Peeta comenzó a besar y acariciar mis pechos hambriento, como si yo fuera aquel manantial del que tanto necesitaba beber y él aquel viajero cansado y sediento en busca de su apreciada fuente de vida.

Pronto una de sus manos bajo hasta la unión de nuestros cuerpos, acariciando con frenesí ese punto que me hacía enloquecer por completo a la vez que mi cuerpo y mis caderas comenzaban a moverse a un ritmo frenético y desesperado…

Entonces exploté, arqueando mi cuerpo y echando mi cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo sin dejar de mover mis caderas. Ardiendo por completo en las llamas entre el amor, la pasión y el éxtasis de sentirme unida a Peeta Mellark.

¿Habría otra cosa mejor que esto? Honestamente no lo creía ya que esta sensación tan única y maravillosa solo la podían experimentar aquellos que se entregaban a al amor en cuerpo y alma misma.

Aun con los dulces espasmos recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, levante la cabeza, aun si dejar de movernos, tanto Peeta como yo. Abrí los ojos y me quede perdida en la forma tan perfecta de su rostro al reflejar el placer por el que estaba experimentado mi chico del , sin dejar de moverme,me acerque hasta sy oído para susurrarle:

-Te amo…te amoo…por ningún…ningún motivo se te ocurra dejarme sola…te amo…te amo…te amoo…- Repetia una y otra vez al sentir de nuevo esa llama encenderse en mi interior.

Me separe de su oído y mordí su hombro, aferrándome más a su cuerpo en el momento justo en que ambos explotamos, yo por segunda vez.

-Nunca… te dejare sola…sin tu presencia en mi vida yo…no puedo seguir…no puedo vivir si tú no estás a mi lado…Te amo Katniss- Dijo con la respiración entrecortada, abrazándome y depositando besos en mi cuello y mi cabello.

-¿Te quedaras conmigo amor?- Pronuncie, tratando de calmar mi respiración y los latidos de mi corazón.

Estaba totalmente exhausta, con los ojos cerrados, recargada sobre su pecho a la vez que escuchaba los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

-Siempre- Me respondió al mismo tiempo en que salía de mi cuerpo y se dejaba caer lentamente sobre la cama, conmigo aun en sus brazos. Hale del cobertor y las frazadas, arropándonos a los dos con ellas.

-Te amo – Dije besando su mejilla en un gesto tierno e inocente, acurrucándome de nuevo en el sitio donde los latidos de su corazón se escuchaban, haciéndome sentir tranquila y segura.

-Lo se mi pequeña…lo sé- Respondió estrechándome más en sus brazos y besando mi cabeza.

Así, abrazados y con las piernas entrelazadas de ambos, nos fuimos quedando dormidos.

** Hola de nuevo chicos...en verdad una disculpa enorme por la tardanza pero con esto se daran cuenta de que valio la pena esperar...espero que disfruten de estas ultimas dos partes del capitulo 13 de mi historia.**

**Un beso enomre,saludos! X3 **


	18. Chapter 17

**CAPITLO 14**

**POV KATNISS**

**_(3 meces y contando…)_**

Ya habían pasado alrededor de 3 meces desde el incidente que Gale tuvo con Romulus Thread, el nuevo comandante.

Para fortuna mía, extrañamente las cosas entre mi amigo y yo habían mejorado un poco y volvimos a recuperar nuevamente nuestra amistad.

**FLASH BACK (hace 3 meces atrás):**

Al día siguiente me desperté y me di cuenta de que Peeta no se encontraba a mi lado por lo que supuse que se había ido a trabajar a la panadería. Al levantarme, nuevamente sentí las horribles nauseas, provocando que fuera de nuevo a volver del estómago al baño, sintiéndome algo mal.

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo Katniss?- Me pregunte a mí misma mientras me lavaba la boca y la cara- No importa, seguro que aún sigo teniendo ese bicho raro en el estómago… será mejor que baje a ver como esta Gale.- Al no darle importancia al asunto, salí del baño y me cambie para después bajar las escaleras e ir a ver cómo había amanecido mi amigo.

Cuando baje todo seguía como ayer y me di cuenta de que tanto Prim como mi madre un seguían durmiendo por lo que sin hacer mucho ruido me dirigí a la cocina en donde se encontraba Gale.

-Mmmm…será mejor que no lo despierte, seguro que debe seguir cansado…iré a traer más nieve- Dije en un susurro al acercarme más y darme cuenta de que mi amigo estaba durmiendo.

-Katnip… espera…

En eso sentí que su mano tomaba la mía para evitar que no me fuera y, al voltearme, me di cuenta de que Gale estaba despierto ahora.

-Hola… ¿Cómo te sientes?- Dije sonriéndole y sentándome a su lado, tomándolo de su mano entre las mías.

\- ¿Cómo crees tú que me siento?...- Dijo sonriéndome irónicamente y entonces me sonroje por haber preguntado algo tan estúpido y me moleste por su actitud.

-Idiota…

-Siempre Katnip, siempre- Dijo con esa sonrisa de "Sé que así me quieres" tan característica de él, provocando me que riera.

-Sera mejor que vaya por mas nieve, la que traías en tu espalda ya se derritió…te prometo que no tardo- Dije sonriéndole e intentando levantarme de nuevo su mano me sujeto impidiendo que me levantara.

-Primero escucha lo que tengo que decirte si….luego si quieres puedes traer hasta un jodido iceberg aquí si es necesario…solo escucha ¿Sí?- En su mirada a pesar de su comentario medio gracioso me di cuenta de que hablaba ensero por lo que solo asentí sonriendo y me volví a sentar para escuchar atenta todo lo que quería decirme.

-Mira… sé que esto tal vez te suene a que estoy mal de la cabeza pero…-Suspiro y me miro a los ojos con miedo y preocupación **(esto sí que no me lo esperaba del mismísimo Gale Hawthorny)-** Desde ese día en el bosque no he dejado de sentirme mal por todas las idioteces que te dije...en verdad lamento mucho lo que paso ese día…- Dijo agachando la cabeza… Esto si me hizo abrir los ojos como platos, más abiertos de lo normal.

-Gale….aaamm… ¿Te golpearon también en la cabeza? Porque si quieres, le digo a mi madre para que te de algo y….

-Joder Katniss….jajaja ¿Qué te dije? sabía que pensarías esas cosas de mí y descuida, estoy demasiado cuerdo…. lo que te acabo de decir es verdad- Esto último lo digo más serio de lo normal.

-Gale…yo…no entiendo…- Suspire- Esto no me lo esperaba…ya no importa.

-Pero Kat….- Lo interrumpí poniendo uno de mis dedos para silenciarlo.

-Ahora lo único que importa es que te recuperes pronto, descuida ya no tiene importancia lo que sucedió antes sino el ahora…ahora estamos aquí y saldremos adelante, ¿Esta bien?- Dije sonriéndole dulcemente y alborotándole el cabello un poco

-¿Sabes? Haz cambiado Katnip…pero no para mal, ahora te muestras más dulce y comprensiva de lo normal, eso sí que es raro en ti… me pregunto si esto es obra de ese pandero- Dijo viéndome inquisitoriamente y sonriéndome a la vez, lo cual provoco que me sonrojara y le diera un golpe en la cabeza por tonto.

-Auch eso me dolió, no sabes que a un herido jamás se le golpea…

-¡Callate Gale, eres un idiota!

-Mmmm… si justo como lo había pensado ese tal Peeta Mellark es el causante de tu asombroso cambio- Dijo mirándome burlonamente.

-Haaay eres un….- Dije totalmente enrabiada y roja, tanto de coraje como de pena, sosteniendo mi mano en un puño para golpearlo otra vez.

\- Sera mejor que me rinda… no puedo luchar contra eso- Dijo mirándome con unos ojos tan entristecidos y resignados que me dio pena golpearlo otra vez, haciendo que me sacara de onda por su actitud tan extraña.

-Gale…sabes que no puedo corresponderte del mismo modo en que tú a mi… no quiero lastimarte, lo siento. Solo te veo como a mi hermano y nada más… yo….- Yantes de que pudiera seguir ahora su mano me estaba callando a mí.

-Ya, ya, ya no tienes que decírmelo otra vez, me queda claro…. ¡Demonios, más le vale a ese idiota que sepa cómo cuidarte o de lo contrario le romperé su linda carita!- Dijo entre molesto y enrabiado, como si fuera un niño al que no le gustaba la idea de compartir su juguete y yo al oír esto me bote de la risa sin poderlo evitar, ganándome una mirada asesina de su parte.

-¡¿De qué demonios te ríes tú, he?! Joder… yo no le veo la gracia a esto Everdeen- Dijo completamente indignado y molesto.

-Jajaja…Cielos Gale deberías ver tu cara y la manera en que te estas comportando…. Jajaja ….pareces un niño- Dije completamente botada de la risa agarrándome del estómago de tanto reírme-Ya está bien dejare de reírme jaja… Pero dime una cosa ¿A qué viene todo este cambio de actitud tan repentino, he? – Dije sonriéndole divertida.

-No preguntes- Dijo avergonzado y agachando la cabeza- Yo solo…Me he estado comportando como un completo idiota y jamás me perdonare si otra vez te veo llorar por mi culpa….yo….solo quiero verte feliz…aunque no sea conmigo….quiero verte sonreír siempre Katnip- Dijo preocupado ,mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Soy feliz Gale… soy feliz de que las personas a las que amo y quiero, están a salvo y bien…como te dije antes saldremos todos juntos delante de esta maldita mierda en la que estamos y diablos odio decir estas estupideces pero me da gusto saber que volveremos a ser amigos…puede que este con Peeta pero a ti jamás te hare a un lado…eres como un hermano para mí y quieras o no me vas a tener que aguantar por el resto de tu vida ¿Te quedo claro?- Dije golpeando levemente su espalda, olvidándome de que el aún estaba herido.

-¡Mierda Katnip! …. ¿Podrías dejar de golpearme así? Aún sigo jodidamente lastimado por si ya se te ha olvidado…- Dijo completamente adolorido y mirándome enojado por haberlo golpeado sin querer.

-Ups….¡Perdóname, te….te juro que fue sin querer!- Dije completamente nerviosa y asustada de haberlo lastimado más.

-Eres todo un caso perdido, futura señora de Mellark- Dijo riéndose de mi cara y mi absurda preocupación.

-Sera mejor que vaya por la maldita nieve antes de que te golpe de nuevo por haber dicho eso- Dije sonriéndole macabramente, provocando que él mismísimo Gale tuviera miedo de mí.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK (hace 3 meces atrás)**

Gale entendió que mi felicidad era más importante que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Incluso lo que más me sorprendió fue su cambio de actitud con Peeta, ambos se empezaron a llevar bastante bien como si hubieran sido amigos de toda la vida y para ser honesta era muy raro para mí ver a mi amigo comportándose de esa manera. Claro estaba que de vez en cuando tenían sus discusiones entre ellos ya que ambos eran demasiados cabezas duras y yo solo podía suspirar resignadamente cada vez que los veía. Ahora las cosas estaban mejor y tenía a mi mejor amigo de vuelta aunque, algo cambiado para bien, pero de vuelta y pronto me casaría con Peera.

Luego de varias semanas en las que Gale estuvo en recuperación en mi casa, finalmente pudo regresar con su familia y volver de nuevo a trabajar arduamente en las minas como todos los demás hombres que trabajaban para sostener a sus familias. Realmente esta vida era horrible pero era lo único para lo que nos alcanzaba para salir adelante, por lo que había que aprovechar lo que se nos daba.

Me encontraba en mi casa, lo cual era bastante raro a decir verdad y todo gracias a las nuevas reglas que se nos habían impuesto en el Distrito 12.

De seguro se preguntaran porque es que me encontraba en mi casa. Basta con solo decir que no podía ir al bosque, ya que cierta cerca no electrificada se mantenía en perfecto funcionamiento, privándome de toda libertad de andar a mis anchas por el bosque…Cosa rara ¿No creen?

Desde que había llegado toda esa bola de malditos al Distrito 12, las cosas se habían puesto sumamente feas.

En cada esquina había, a lo largo de la plaza pública, postes a los cuales llamábamos "Zona o área de castigos", ya que era aquí en donde a la gente se le castigaba con 30 azotes si hacían algo imprudente o indebido además de que las cárceles comenzaban a llenarse de gente inocente que, sin ningún motivo o razón, terminaban en ese horrible lugar y para el gran final, estaba la condena a muerte para todo aquel que intentara desobedecer las reglas.

Yo sabía perfectamente el mensaje claro y conciso que trataba de enviarme Snow:

**_"Te estoy vigilando, mucho cuidado con lo que haces"_**

Tenía que hacerle caso a sus claras amenazas, de lo contrario las cosas se pondrían pero de lo que ya estaban.

Haymitch y Peeta me lo habían dicho hace un par de semanas:

Un paso en falso haría que Snow nos mandase a ejecutar a todos y realmente no convenía para nada en lo absoluto que yo o cualquiera de nosotros metiera más la pata, en especial yo…Estos 3 meces han sido difíciles para todos y más para la gente del pueblo que ya bastante tenían con soportar a los nuevos agentes de la paz, así que por propio bien de esa gente y mi propia familia tenía que mantener la boca cerrada y no hacer alguna estupidez.

Estando en mi habitación, recién levantada, me encontraba de pie frente al espejo de mi tocador, observando el ligero abultamiento en mi bajo vientre, cosa que pesaba era por haber estado comiendo últimamente más de lo normal. Había algo más, hoy en esta mañana por alguna razón me sentía rara, todo me daba vueltas y más vueltas, provocando que me sintiera mareada. Me sentía muy cansada, con demasiado sueño y los pies me pesaban al caminar; desde hace ya dos semanas que no dejaba de visitar constantemente por las noches el baño para volver del estómago. Estaba también el excesivo apetito que había adquirido, que hacía que comiera el doble de lo que normalmente comía que, según yo, provoco un ligero sobre peso en la parte de mi abdomen, ligeramente abultado, que miraba molesta desde el espejo sin podérmelo creer.

-Maldición, tengo que dejar de comer esos bollos que el tonto de mi futuro esposo siempre traer a casa- suspire, soltando un gruñido- ¡Todo es culpa de Peeta, él tiene que pagar por esto!- Dije alzando mi voz dos octavas más, realmente enrabiada y molesta.

Y lo que más me molestaba era el hecho de que pronto serían las sesiones de fotos para mi vestido de novia, y la única cosa que me pasaba por la cabeza era que si seguía comiendo así, no iba a entrar en ninguno de eso vestidos.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre-humano por apartar los ojos del espejo, me fui vistiendo y arreglando para después bajar a la cocina en donde ya se encontraban Peeta, Prim, mi madre y Haymitch. Este último, cureosando como era en algunas ocasiones que no se la pasaba en el alcohol borracho como una cuba. Al notar mi presencia, Haymitch levanto la vista y al verme me sonrió burlonamente diciendo:

-Qué cara traer cielito, enserio que das miedo… ¿Otra vez no pudiste dormir?- Dijo el idiota de mi mentor, burlándose de mi **(Típico de Haymitch).**

-Cierra la maldita boca Haymitch, que no estoy de humor para tus estupideces y juegos…- Le respondí en un bufido a mi mentor, quien inmediatamente se botó de la risa…

-¡Jovencita, esas no son palabras apropiadas para una mujercita! – Me reprendió mi madre a lo cual yo solo suspire frustrada, sentándome a lado de Peeta en la mesa cuando en eso, de la nada, llego a mis fosas nasales un desagradable olor demasiado dulce y la vez echado a perder, provocándome nauseas.

-Qué... ¿Qué es ese olor tan desagradable?- Dije completamente asqueada, tapándomela nariz con la mano.

\- Cariño, seguro que es tu imaginación- Aseguro Peeta tomando tiernamente un mechón de mi cabello, colocándomelo detrás de la oreja. Sin embargo, el desagradable olor no se iba y aumentaban cada vez más mis ganas de vomitar.

Inmediatamente me levante de la mesa y señale con mi otra mano al culpable de ese horrible olor.

-Madre ¿Esa leche está echada a perder, o es mi imaginación?- Dije señalando una olla donde mi madre calentaba leche que, sin saber porque, el olor que provenía de esta me provocaba deseos de vomitar.

-Es solo leche con chocolate Katniss ¿Te sientes…

No le di tiempo de terminar de hablar porque, en seguida de que me levante, no aguante más las náuseas y salí corriendo escaleras arriba hasta el baño. Dejando a todos en la mesa extrañados por mi comportamiento fuera de lo normal.

-Dios…- Otra vez una arcada me sacudió todo el cuerpo haciendo que vomitara- ¿Qué… sucede contigo Katniss?- Me dije a mi misma luego de volver del estómago por segunda vez.

Justo cuando nuevamente estaba volviendo del estómago, oí que tocaban la puerta- Kat ¿Puedo pasar?

-No…Peeta…estoy bien solo… déjame sola un momento por favor… en un momento bajo- Fue todo lo que pude decir, volviendo otra vez a vomitar.

-Mi amor ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que le hable a tu madre? Porque si quieres….

-¡Noo!...solo…- Volví a vomitar sin poderlo evitar.

En eso sentí que abrían la puerta y sentí a Peeta a mi lado acariciando mi espalda y recogiéndome el cabello mientras vomitaba para que no se me ensuciara.

En cuanto termine de vaciar por completo mi estómago, me despegue de la taza y me acurruque entre los brazos de Peeta , sentándonos en el suelo.

-Katniss, enserio me estas preocupando. Llevas casi dos semanas sintiéndote mal y volviendo del estómago…Sera mejor que llamemos a un doctor para que…

-Ni siquiera lo pienses Peeta Mellark, por ningún motivo voy a permitir que un doctor me ponga las manos enzima, estoy bien ¿Ok?- Dije molesta, soltando un suspiro irritado- Seguro, que sea lo que haya tenido en el estómago, ya se fue…No te preocupes por eso.

-Pero…- Puse dos de mis dedos en sus labios para callarlo de nuevo, pues no me sentía con las ganas de discutir con él.

-Estoy bien- Le repetí, retirando mis dedos de sus labios e incorporándome del suelo, dirigiéndome al lavamanos a enjuagarme la boca.

Detrás de mí, un suspiro de resignación se oyó seguido de los pasos de Peeta, acercándose a mí, y, una vez terminada mi tarea de lavarme la boca me gire, cruzándome de brazos frente a él, viéndonos directamente a los ojos, rogando porque no siguiera insistiendo con lo mismo.

-De acuerdo…tu ganas preciosa, pero si vuelvo a ver que de nuevo te sientes mal, inmediatamente llamare al doctor sin escusas ni pretextos… ¿Entendido?- Dijo besando mi frente, tomándome de la cintura para atraerme más hacia su cuerpo.

Solté un suspiro resignada. Poniéndome de puntitas bese su mejilla y susurre en su oído diciendo:

-De acuerdo…ahora vamos que se han de estar preocupando por nosotros dos allá abajo- Peeta se rio bajito y separándome de su cuerpo, me tomo de la mano.

-Como usted diga futura señora Mellark… ¿Me permite dejarme tomarla de la mano?- Dijo sonriendo dulcemente como todo un caballero, haciéndome reír mucho, por lo que gustosa, tome su mano contestándole de vuelta:

-Encantada de permitírselo señor Mellark.

Al bajar las escaleras de la mano, todos ya se encontraban en la sala hablando y murmurando cosas que no alcanzaba a entender pero que de seguro tenían que ver con mi extraño comportamiento de estas semanas que ni yo misma sabía explicar.

Al darse cuenta de que mi prometido y yo estábamos ahí, mi madre volteo a vernos incorporándose del sillón para después abrazarme y tomar mi rostro entre sus manos, examinándome realmente preocupada de mi estado de salud.

-Cariño ¿Estas bien? Últimamente te la has comportado de un modo extraño, me preocupas… ¿Quieres algo de comer o más a al rato? ¿Te doy un té?

-Tranquila mamá, ya estoy bien…Enserio, no te angusties y mejor no…todavía tengo un poco de nauseas…- Dije sonriéndole y tomando sus manos con las mías de mi rostro.

-Preciosa… ¿Hace cuento que empezaste a sentirte así?- Dijo mi mentor, quien se encontraba en el sofá sentado con las piernas y los brazos cruzados, mirándome inquisitivamente, como si sospechara algo…

-La verdad no estoy muy segura…no lo recuerdo muy bien pero creo que desde hace dos semanas, aunque puede que sea más pero con todo lo que ha estado pasando desde que regresamos de la Gira no le he dado mucha importancia que digamos… ¿Por qué?- Dije mirando extrañada a Haymitch, que no dejaba de verme de ese modo tan raro que estaba comenzando a fastidiarme.

-Ya veo…- Dijo tomándose de la barbilla, pensando e imaginando quien sabe que cosas raras en su cabeza…

***Ok… ahora sí que Haymitch se ha vuelto loco… ¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a este?*** Pensé para mis adentros.

-Bueno, sea lo que fuera ya paso, estoy segura de que de ahora en adelante Katniss se sentirá mejor, ¿Verdad Kat?- Intervino Prim, dando por finalizada la conversación y el extraño ambiente que se había formado en la sala, lo cual le agradecí a mi Patito.

-Sí, seguro que solo fue un bicho que debí pescar y me provoco una infección estomacal…Haymitch, si sigues mirándome de ese modo te juro que te atravesare los sesos con una de mis flechas- Le amenace apuntándolo con mi dedo acusatoriamente.

-Hey, tranquila preciosa. Solo estaba pensando que tal vez sería buena idea que tú y el chico me acompañaran… tengo que hacer algunas compras… ya sabes- Dijo levantando las manos en son de paz y sonriéndome socarronamente.

-Lo siento yo solo puedo acompañarlos a ti y a Katniss hasta la panadería…- Dijo Peeta mirándome como queriendo decir "Lo siento".

-Tranquilo, no te preocupes…está bien- Le respondí muy dulcemente para después besarlo en los labios.

-Por mí no hay ningún problema, andando tortolos- Dijo Haymitch levantándose del sillón y saliendo de la casa.

-¿Segura de que estas bien Kat? – Dijo Peeta, aun preocupado por mi salud.

-Sí, vamos- Dije sonriéndole y dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

-¡Heey chicos dejen los besitos y arrumacos para después, ¿Quieren?!- Grito nuestro mentor, sobresaltándonos a Peeta y a mí. Haciendo que yo soltara un gruñido molesta.

-Dios… ¡Eres imposible Haymitch!- Dije en voz alta para asegurarme de que el idiota de mi mentor lo oyera, provocando que este se riera.

Antes de salir por la puerta, me gire hacia mi madre para recordarle que todo estaba bien y que después de acompañar a Haymitch regresaría aquí para terminar mi desayuno. Ella me sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza para después besar mi frente diciendo:

-Está bien, anda váyanse con cuidado.

-Kat no olvides traerme unos dulces ¿Sí? Por favor- Dijo mi hermana poniendo cara de gatito desamparado.

-Jajaja…claro que no patito – Le respondí, soltarme de la mano de Peeta e ir a darle un beso a mi pequeña hermana en su mejilla, despidiéndome también de ella.

Al salir de mi casa inmediatamente recordé el rostro de Haymitch, mirándome inquisitivamente. Algo me decía que esta caminata al pueblo sería muy larga, demasiado larga para mi gusto, y suspire rogando porque esta conversación terminara rápido.

Mientras nos íbamos alejando de la "Aldea de los Vencedores", el silencio entre nosotros se hizo presente y como Haymitch no decía nada, me exaspere diciendo:

-Y bien Haymitch… ¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa? ¡Dilo de una buena vez ¿Quieres?¡

-Preocuparme, no es exactamente a donde quiero llegar… Ustedes dos me han estado ocultando cosas ¿No es así? Y me refiero a lo que pasó en el vagón del tren- Dijo con voz severa y algo molesta.

Al oír esto, me di cuenta de por dónde iba esta conversación, causándome escalofríos. Temiendo que lo que fuese a contestarle a Haymitch no fuera algo bueno…

-No…no sé de qué demonios hablas Haymitch- Dije tratando de sonar nerviosa que por cierto fue en vano.

-No trates de engañarme Katniss, yo sé lo que ustedes dos ocultan… se les nota en la cara… no es necesario que me lo digan, solo espero que sepan lo que están haciendo y sean responsables- Asevero mi mentor, volteándonos a ver. Lo que vi en su cara era indescriptible y aterrador, provocando que tanto Peeta como yo lo miráramos medio asustado y nerviosos.

-Haymitch, todo está bien ¿De acuerdo?... Aquí no hay nada de qué preocuparse- Dijo Peeta tratando de arreglar la situación.

-Por su propio bien…espero que eso sea verdad.

Después de aquella conversación, Haymitch no volvió a tocar el tema…pero aún seguía latente el sinfín de ideas que pasaban por mi cabeza, tratando de entender lo que intentaba decirnos mi mentor a Peeta y a mí.

Por alguna extraña razón, sentía que me estaba olvidando de algo importante, algo que debía de haber recordado hacer y no tome en cuenta, sin embargo por más que me devanaba los sesos tratando de recordar no lo conseguía. Por el propio bien de mi salud mental, sacudí mi cabeza varias veces, borrando esas ideas…

Al llegar a la panadería, los hermanos de Peeta aparecieron de la nada, abrazándome por la espalda, tomándome por sorpresa. Hicieron que pegara el grito en el cielo, dándome el peor susto de toda mi maldita vida y que, por instinto, me volteara y les metiera a ambos un puñetazo en la cara.

-Auuch Tayler, creo que no es buena idea abrazar a nuestra cuñada por la espalda… eso dolió- Dijo Tayler sobándose la quijada.

-Ni que lo digas Tonny… Enano tu mujer… dios… ¡Es increíble la fuerza que tiene, para ser pequeña!- Respondió adoloridamente el hermano mayor de Peeta, sobándose el chichón que empezaba a salir de su cabeza.

Mi chico del pan se contenía las ganas de soltar la carcajada, mirando divertido a los idiotas de sus hermanos, que si no me hubieran sorprendido de esa forma, no se hubieran llevado un buen puñetazo en la quijada y el otro en la cabezota.

-Ambos tienen la culpa, por asustarla de esa manera- Dijo Peeta, luego entonces si se soltó a reír haciendo que relajara mi ceño fruncido, sonriéndoles divertida a sus hermanos.

De pronto de la nada se enderezaron, fingiendo que no había pasado nada, aunque en el fondo yo sabía que les seguía doliendo el golpe que les metí…

-Hola cuñada hermosa ¿Cómo has estado?- Dijo el más grande de ellos.

-Que jodido susto me han dado…maldita sea no vuelvan a hacerlo de nuevo…y… aparte de casi morirme de un infarto por su culpa, he estado bien pero… ¿Se puede saber de dónde demonios han salido ustedes dos?- Dije riéndome nerviosamente, viendo a ese par que me sonreían muy pícaramente.

-De por aquí y por allá- Me respondieron ambos al unísono cantarinamente, ambos tomados de los hombros sin dejar de sonreírme de ese modo tan peculiar.

-Hay dios, ya van a empezar….- Dijo Peeta completamente exasperado, dándose de topes en la frente con la palma de su mano y negando con la cabeza una y otra vez, haciendo que me riera.

No era extraño para mí toparme con Tayler y Tonny, ya era costumbre desde que los conocí **(casi como el pan de cada día).** Estos dos siempre terminaban haciendo que me pusiera roja y con los nervios a flor de piel cada vez de que venía a la panadería, insinuando que Peeta y yo habíamos hecho algo más que "darnos de la manita" y cosas así por el estilo, otras, me mataban de la risa con sus ocurrencias, haciendo sufrir a mi pobre prometido con sus insinuaciones y comentarios, provocando que me votara más de la risa.

Todos los días que venía por aquí, era un misterio saber con qué me toparía y con qué extrañas ocurrencias saldrían esta vez, simplemente Tayler y Tonny se habían convertido en unas de las pocas personas, fuera de mi familia, que lograban hacerme reír y actuar con naturalidad.

-Ya veo…ya veo…y mi hermano, dime ¿Se está portando bien contigo, el enano? – Dijo Tayler tomando por la espalda a Peeta para después ahorcarlo cariñosamente por el cuello con su brazo (como si le estuviera aplicando un gancho).

-Hey, idiota suéltame…me lastimas- Dijo el pobre de mí prometido forcejeando entre el agarre de su hermano mayor.

-Si querida, no lo olvides. Sí este tonto te llega a hacer algo no dudes en decirnos…nosotros nos encargaremos de darle su merecido ¿He?- Dijo Tonny rodeando mis hombros con su brazo, sonriéndome y guiñándome un ojo.

-Jajaja ok chicos, lo tomare en cuenta. Ahora, por favor… ¿Podrías dejar de ahorcarlo Tayler? …Lo quiero con vida aun, gracias- Dije divertidamente y acercándome hasta donde Tayler tenía apresado a el pobre de mí Peeta, acudiendo a su rescate.

-Como usted mande mi querida cuñada hermosa- Me respondió Tayler, riéndose y liberando a Peeta de su "brazo estrangulador".

-Ya muchachos. Es suficiente, basta de juegos…Por dios compórtense, están frente a la prometida de su hermano y empiezan con sus niñerías…- La voz del señor Mellark era tan cálida e inconfundible, que me había hecho voltear hacia donde él se encontraba recargado en la puerta de la entrada de la panadería con los brazos cruzados y sonriéndonos a todos.

-Katniss cariño, señor Abernathy; que gusto tenerlos por aquí- Dijo el padre de Peeta , acercándose a estrechar su mano con la de mi mentor, quien se la estrecho muy amablemente.

-No se preocupe señor Dylan, sus muchachos son buenos chicos… jajaja… en verdad que son todo un caso- Dijo mi mentor riendo divertido.

-Si ya lo he notado… en fin- En eso volteo a verme y al hacerlo me recibió con los brazos abiertos, abrazándome fuertemente entre ellos.

Para mí, él señor Mellark se había convertido en un segundo padre cariñoso, dulce, atento y amable. Le debía más que las gracias por haber cuidado de mi hermana y de mi madre cuando me encontraba en los juegos tratando de sobrevivir junto a su hijo, Peeta, a quien yo amaba demasiado.

-Katniss, cielo que felicidad tenerte por aquí- Dijo liberando mi pequeño cuerpo de su "abrazo de oso" como yo le decía cariñosamente cuando me abrazaba- Te ofrezco una enorme disculpa querida, a veces los tontos de mis hijos no saben comportarse bien frente a una señorita- Dijo guiñándome un ojo y sonriéndome muy dulcemente, característico del señor Mellark.

-No, descuide- Dije sonriéndole- A decir verdad, no es ningún problema para mí, ambos son un caso, pero los quiero así como son, en especial a Peeta- Agregue, volteando a ver a mi chico del pan para después tomar su mano y darle un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que se sonrojara lo cual lo hacia verse tremendamente adorable para mi propio bien. Este gesto hizo que su padre nos sonriera, totalmente complacido con nuestro amor y compromiso.

-Ya terminaron de jugar… ¿Qué hacen todos aquí afuera?- La voz de la bruja de la madre de Peeta se escuchaba molesta y ,en cuanto la señora salió y me vio junto a su hijo, me miro como si fuera un bicho raro. Yo, por mi parte, le devolví el mismo gesto.

A diferencia de los hermanos y el padre de Peeta, la bruja de la señora Mellark no me tragaba para nada. Tanto era su odio hacia mí, que ni en pintura me podía ver.

-Haay clarooo… tenías que ser tu otra vez. Niña podrias dejar de quitarles el tiempo a mi esposo y a mis hijos, hay mucho trabajo que hacer hoy…De todos modos siempre, después de salir, Peeta está contigo… Ja, después de todo eres su "Prometida"- Dijo pronunciando esa última palabra con asco y repugnancia, haciendo que apretara mis manos en un puño sobre el pecho de Peeta, que me tenía abrazada con fuerza por la cintura, teniendo miedo de que golpeara a su madre.

-Helen, no tienes por qué hablarle así a la prometida de nuestro hijo- Dijo el señor Mellark a la bruja de su esposa.

-Me da igual quien sea ella. No tiene ningún derecho a quitarles su tiempo a todos ustedes con su patética aparición…- Dijo muy indignada la señora Brujilda, muy a sus anchas. Por molesto que fuera, en cierto modo tenía razón y de ningún modo quería ocasionar problemas…

\- Madre… No tienes ningún derecho de tratar así a Katniss y te guste o no nos vamos a casar. Así que te voy a pedir de favor que no le vuelvas a hablar de ese modo a mi futura esposa- Le asevero Peeta con los dientes apretados a su madre ,viéndola a los ojos realmente molesto.

-Peeta, tranquilo amor… no importa- Dije suavizando mis manos sobre su pecho y dándole un beso en la mejilla para tranquilizarlo- Una disculpa señora…no volverá a pasar, que tenga un buen día… con permiso… Chicos, señor Mellark…los veré más al rato- Dije sonriéndoles.

-Nos vemos mi niña, me saludas a tu madre y tu hermana que espero estén bien- Me respondió el padre de Peeta, despidiéndose con la mano de mí para después entrar, arrastrando a la vieja de su esposa hacia la panadería. No dejaba de reclamarle al señor Mellark por todo y voltearme a ver con odio.

***Como odio a esa mujer*** Pensé para mis adentros.

-Pues…nos vemos luego Katniss, que estés muy bien. Me saludas a tu familia y a Gale de mi parte- Dijeron Tonny y Tayler, despidiéndose de mí para después entrar a la panadería.

Una vez, estando solos, Haymitch, Peeta y yo, nos quedamos en silencio por un rato…

-Bueno chico…nos retiramos. Descuida, cuidare bien de tu chica en llamas- Le aseguro nuestro mentor a Peeta, quien me tenía estrechada entre sus brazos.

-Anda ve, antes de que tu madre nos golpe a ti y a mí- Dije en un tono divertido, tratando de ser graciosa.

Él me soltó y depositando un beso en mi frente, se despidió de mí y de nuestro mentor.

Haymitch yo íbamos terminado de hacer sus compras que no eran más que dos bolsas llenas de licor, un poco de queso y sal ¿Qué este solo se la vive en el alcohol?...Pues era más que obvio que sí.

De pronto, de la nada mi vista se puso borrosa y la cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas, sintiendo que en cualquier momento me desmayaría y si no hubiera sido por Haymitch, quien me tomo del brazo antes de caer al suelo, lo hubiese hecho…

-Hey, Katniss ¿Qué sucede? Estas muy pálida- Dijo Haymitch, viéndome completamente preocupado.

-No… no se… de repente de la nada me empecé a marear y… luego vi todo negro… dios…- Dije completamente desorientada y frotándome las sienes de mi cabeza que empezaron a dolerme.

-Ven, sentémonos aquí un momento…- Me dijo, sin soltarme del brazo hasta llevarme a una banca ,cerca de la dulcería, donde me sentó con cuido para después sentarse él también a mi lado.

-Preciosa…no te vayas a sorprender por lo que te voy a preguntar pero dime una cosa… ¿Tú y el chico se han estado cuidando?

***¡Paren este tren!*** Pensé abriendo los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Qué?!... ¿Pero de que estas…- En eso mi cabeza hizo una especie de "Click". Juntando a la vez, los extraños comportamientos que había estado teniendo durante estos días, estos meces:

El cansancio excesivo, las náuseas, los mareos, los antojos extraños, el aumento de mi apetito por las noches y por último, el ligero abultamiento en mi vientre (que pensaba que había sido por comer demasiado)…

***¡Mi vientre!*** En eso, alarmada por ese recordatorio, instintivamente lleve mi mano hasta mi ligeramente abultado vientre, acariciándome con desesperación el bultito que apenas se empezaba a notar… ¿Me pregunto, cuántos meces ha de tener?

***Cálmate…seguro que solo es mera coincidencia…¡Maldita sea Katnis, calmate**!* Me decía a mí misma una y otra vez.

Rápidamente, empecé a respirar demasiado acelerada con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora, tratando de alejar de mi cabeza la posibilidad de… dios, ni siquiera era capaz de decirlo…

Y entonces recordé que ni siquiera Peeta y yo habíamos considerando protegernos todas esas veces en que habíamos hecho el amor. No nos habíamos detenido a pensar el ello, segándonos por completo a la pasión el amor y el deseo del momento.

Mis ojos se abrieron a un más de lo que ya los tenia, completamente aterrada ante lo que pensaba que jamás iba a sucederme a mí, y ahora estaba aquí sentada en una banca, recibiendo la peor noticia de toda mi vida, mientras mi mano no dejaba de pasearse con desesperación por mi vientre, acariciando al nuevo ser que crecía dentó de mí…

***Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla...dios… ¡Nooo! ….dios mío no… ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta?...maldita sea y ahora… ¿Cómo demonios se lo diré a Peeta y….? Dios mi madre y mi hermana….¡ ¿Con que cara les voy a decir que estoy…EMBARAZADA?!*** Las ideas en mi cabeza era un completo caos.

-¿Katniss? Preciosa, dime que no estas esperando un mocoso, por favor….- La voz de mi mentor me despertó de mi letargo, volviéndome a la realidad.

En eso, como si mi cuerpo se tratase de un resorte, me levante de la banca e inmediatamente salí corriendo lo más rápido que mis pernas me permitían, sin siquiera detenerme a escuchar los gritos de mi mentor…

**Hola chicos...como veran hoy pude actualizar a tiempo y publicar un muy pero muy largo capitulo vastante bueno ;) ...espero que sea de su agrado !**

**En verdad muchas gracias por sus comentarios y votos, eso me pone muy contenta X3 y de hecho fue por esa razon que he actualizado rápido ;) ...todo sea por mis queridos y preciados lectores y seguidores!**

**Y bueno con esta me despido preguntandoles ¿Que ira a pasar ahora? O.O...**

**Un beso enorme,saludos! X3 **


	19. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 15**

**POV KATNISS**

Corría por las calles de pueblo con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, que no dejaban de salir. Callando con mi mano, los sollozos y alaridos que salían de mi boca mientas corría. Agentes de la paz y personas por igual me veían extrañados al pasar corriendo a su lado. Entre más corría, las piernas comenzaban a dolerme más, los pulmones a pedirme a gritos oxígeno y mi corazón palpitando a mil por hora, tanto era así que sentía que en cualquier momento se saldría de mi pecho.

Estaba aterrada, realmente asustada. Jamás creí que esto llegara a pasarme y ahora estaba pasando y no había vuelta atrás... y lo peor de todo es que este bebé venia en las peores circunstancias del mundo ¿Porque de todas las personas en el mundo tenía que ser yo?

Un sinfín de imágenes aterradoras en las que veía a bebés siendo despedazados por mutos y a Snow sacando de mis entrañas a la pequeña criatura que yacía segura dentro de mi pasaban por mi mente una y otra vez, atormentándome y asustándome aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Mientras iba corriendo, sin dame cuenta, tropecé bruscamente rozándome antes con una varilla de metal de alguna construcción vieja en el muslo de mi pierna izquierda, provocando que callera al suelo, golpeándome en la cabeza y con mi vientre recibiendo el impacto de la caída. Una fuerte punzada de dolor me recorrió todo el cuerpo haciendo que gritara, sentí que algo cálido escurría del mismo lugar donde la varilla me había cortado. Llevé una mano hasta mi pierna y al levantarla vi sangre...aterrada trate de incorporarme pero el dolor en mi tobillo del pie al igual que la punzada de dolor en mi vientre me lo impidieron, haciendo que me retorciera en el suelo.

***Joder Katniss ... ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí? Que estúpida...*** Pensaba mientas las lágrimas salían por montones de mis ojos y me retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

Al alzar mi cabeza, me di cuenta de que me encontraba a las afueras de las minas del Distrito 12 y que muchos de los obreros corrían hasta donde yo me encontraba al ver lo que había ocurrido.

-A...ayúdenme...por favor...- Dije con dificultad sintiendo los parpados pesados y la vista algo borrosa.

-¡Katniss!... ¡Dios mío, estas sangrando!... Llamen al doctor del pueblo y díganle que llegue lo más rápido posible a la Aldea de los vencedores, a la casa de la familia Everdeen...¡Rápido!- Podía escuchar la voz de Gale pidiendo que resistiera pero eso fue todo lo que pude escuchar antes de caer desmayada en sus brazos.

**POV PEETA**

Estaba ¿Asustado, aterrado? La verdad no lo sé...Desde que Gale había aparecido por la panadería junto con Haymitch a decirme que Katniss se había caído bruscamente, haciéndose un corte muy profundo en la pierna al rozarse antes de caer con una varilla de metal, fue más que suficiente para salir corriendo de la panadería y dirigirme a la casa de Katniss, rogándole a dios porque el amor de mi vida estuviera bien.

En cuanto llegue a la casa de la familia Everdeen junto con Haymitch y Gale que venían detrás de mí, toque la puerta con desesperación, pidiendo que me abrieran.

Al décimo toque la puerta se abrió y Prim apareció por esta, abriéndola aún más para permitirnos pasar.

-Prim, dime que Katniss está bien...Por lo que más quieras dime que ella se encuentra bien- Le roge tomándola por los hombros, inclinándome a su altura para verla a los ojos, suplicándole por que todo estuviera bien con mi prometida.

-Ella esta...está bien Peeta, ahora mismo el doctor y mi madre están en su habitación revisándola, solo fue un corte la pierna izquierda y un raspón en la frente pero...Peeta, no subas... hay algo que debo decirte...¡Espera!- No la deje terminar porque inmediatamente subí las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Katniss y al abrir la puerta suspire de alivio.

Frente a mí se encontraba en la cama durmiendo mi pequeña mujercita con el tobillo y la pierna vendados. Sentada a su lado estaba su madre acariciándole la frente mientras que el doctor hacia unas anotaciones en su libreta y le daba indicaciones prenatales para cuidar el embarazo de mi Katniss a la señora Everdeen... Un momento ¿Indicaciones para cuidar del embarazo de Katniss?

-E... ¿Embarazada?- Fue todo lo que pude decir en voz alta, haciendo que tanto el doctor como la señora Elena me voltearan a ver.

-Felicidades joven Mellark...En mi opinión creo que aún son muy jóvenes para esto pero usted y la señorita Everdeen serán padres dentro de 6 meces...La señorita Everdeen tuvo suerte, el impacto que recibió en el vientre no fue demasiado brusco y solo ocasiono un ligero dolor en esa zona pero descuide, todo está en orden. El bebé está sano y es fuerte, tan fuerte como sus padres... y quédense tranquilos, no diré nada al respecto, escribiré en mi reporte que solo se lastimo en la pierna y se torció el tobillo. De ahí en fuera solo recibió un ligero golpe en la cabeza que dejara una leve inflamación que desaparecerá en dos días. Con los cuidados adecuados se pondrá bien...Lo de su embarazo quedara aquí entre nosotros, me encargare de venir a monitorear su salud y la del bebé...Nadie se enterara del embarazo de la señorita Everdeen, quédense tranquilos.

-Gracias doctor, lo acompaño hasta la puerta- Dijo la señora Everdeen sonriéndole al doctor y volteándome a ver a los ojos fugazmente dándome una mirada severa, tratando de decirme con ella **"Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que me des una explicación"** provocando que bajara la mirada y tragara en seco.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró hubo silencio total mientras que yo aún seguía de pie junto a la puerta, mirando a la mujer de mis sueños dormir tranquilamente, su cabello estaba suelto y caía en ondas sobre la almohada en que estaba recostada su cabeza, usando solo un camisón de tirantes, con la pierna vendada a la altura de su muslo y las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, parecía un ángel.

Por mi mente pasaban miles de imágenes de bebés en cunas, Katniss embarazada, Katniss cargando a un bebé mientras le cantaba canciones de cuna, el rostro de mi nuestro bebé... ¿Un bebé? ¿De Katniss y mío? ¿Cómo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos enterarte que serás padre te cambia la vida por completo? ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Cómo es posible que algo tan pequeño este creciendo en el interior de mi Katniss y lo más increíble, que apenas aun enterándote de su existencia, pueda causarte un sentimiento de profundo amor hacia esa criatura? En mi mente trataba de asimilar la noticia de que en unos meses más seriamos padres...Tantas preguntas e inseguridades, la felicidad que empezaba a crecer dentro de mí, la confusión, el miedo y la angustia de que algo saliera mal y sobre todo el miedo de que esto no lo aceptara Katniss del todo bien, pues sabía que ella jamás había querido ser madre...

-¿Vas a quedarte hay parado todo el día hijo?- La voz de la madre de Katniss me sobresalto haciendo que me girara lentamente. Me observaba recargada en la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Peeta en realidad tenía una ligera sospecha desde un principio de que mi hija pudiera estar embarazada...ya lo sospechaba desde un principio ¿Sabes? Aun que no creía que la verdadera causa de sus malestares fuera por eso, sin embargo como madre y como curandera que soy lo sospechaba desde que llegaron de la Gira de la Victoria...No pienso enojarme porque lo hecho, hecho esta pero lo que si me molesta es que no me hayan dicho la verdad sobre lo que ustedes hicieron en la Gira. Así que te voy a pedir que me expliques como fue que mi hija termino embarazada, que es lo menos que merezco saber- La voz calmada de la señora Elena me hizo sentirme un poco tranquilo.

-Está bien...le contare todo lo que quiera saber.

-Ven bajemos a la cocina, dejémosla descansar ¿Si?- Dijo dulcemente a lo cual asentí y la seguí escaleras abajo hasta la casina donde me topé con un Gale muy enfadado...bastante enfadado.

Inmediatamente lo siguiente que sentí fue un puñetazo en la cara y al reponerme un poco sentí que Gale me sujetaba por el cuello de la camisa empujándome bruscamente contra la pared.

-Eres una maldita basura Mellark...Mira lo que le has hecho, no tienes ni la más mínima idea del daño que le has provocado. Ella no merece a un imbécil como tú... ¡Todo esto es tu maldita culpa!...Le dije que si la volvía a ver sufrir y si no la cuidabas bien te partiría la cara y eso es justo lo que voy a hacer ahora...- Dijo a la vez que levantaba su puño para volverme a golpear pero unas manos lo detuvon, eran Prim y su madre.

-Gale suéltalo...por dios no es momento para hacer esto...-Dijo Prim intentando quitarme a Gale de encima con ayudo de su madre, ambas sin tener éxito.

-Muchacho no cometas una estupidez...basta ya...- De inmediato Haymitch lo agarro, manteniéndolo lejos de mí.

\- Tu en que te metes maldito borracho, de seguro tu fuste el que animo a esta inútil basura a hacer esa jodida estupidez ¿Verdad?

-No...te equivocas Gale...-Hable provocando que todos voltearan a verme incluyendo a Gale que me miraba con odio y repulsión-Tanto Katniss como yo lo hicimos por amor... todo esto lo hicimos porque nos amamos... y no medimos nuestras consecuencias... en ese momento lo único que importaba era el amor que nos teníamos...nada más fue eso...amor, jamás obligaría a Katniss a hacer algo que ella no quisiera...te aseguro que jamás la lastimaría...te lo juro... amo a Katniss mas que a mi vida y ahora amo mucho más a ese bebé que ella está esperando porque es una parte tanto mía como de ella...esa criatura fue concebida por amor ...no sé cómo lo vaya a tomar ella pero te aseguro que no los voy a abandonar a ninguno de los dos...tal vez no es el mejor momento para ser padres pero...

-Para, para...Joder ya escuche suficiente...cállate Mellark- Digo Gale suspirando de coraje y resignación y alborotándose el pelo-Ya suélteme quiere Abernathy...le prometo que no hare una estupidez.

-Más te vale chico, más te vale...que bueno que recapacitaste- Dijo Haymitch soltándolo y alborotándole juguetonamente el cabello a Gale.

-Maldita sea ¿Por qué siempre que vengo aquí, termina haciendo eso? No lo haga- Dijo Gale alejándose de Haymitch y al voltearme a ver molesto suspiro diciéndome:

\- Mira no te golpeo nada más porque seguro que Katniss me asesinaría o me dejaría de hablar si hiciera eso...a demás de que estos momentos no es momento para que haga idioteces, debo apoyarla como su amigo y ahora como su hermano también...Cuídala Mellark solo te exijo eso que la cuides bien tanto a ella como a ese bebé porque de lo contrario te las veras conmigo...no me conoces y no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer si haces sufrir a Katniss... Sé un verdadero hombre y asume la responsabilidad tan grande que ahora llevas sobre tus hombros...ahora me dio cuenta del porque ella te tiene a ti...- Esto último lo dijo sonriéndome irónicamente haciendo que me sacara de onda- Lamento el show que hice señora Everdeen, Prim...ahora tengo que retirarme a trabajar pero por favor avísenme cuando Katniss despierte ¿Si?- Dijo Gale dirigiéndose más calmado pero aun con el coraje en sus facciones hacia Prim y la señora Elena.

-Descuida Gale nosotras te avisaremos, vete con cuidado.

-Si...adiós, nos vemos- Dicho esto salió por la puerta en dirección a las minas.

-Bueno señora Elena...me retiro aunque si fuera ustedes yo lo golpearía hasta que suplicara piedad...créanme este mocoso se lo merece- Le aconsejo juguetonamente Haymitch - Y una vez que terminen de hacerlo mándemelo a mi casa para celebrar que seré tío-abuelo y él papá ¿Quieren?- Agrego guiñándome un ojo lo cual significaba que no solo sería una celebración sino también un sermón por parte de mi mentor...ahora sí que estoy en problemas.

-Jajaja descuide señor Abernathy...ya veremos si mi futuro yerno sale vivo de esta- Tanto la madre de Katniss como su hermana me miraban divertidas sonriéndome macabramente.

-Ya lo oíste muchacho...yo que tu estaría temblando de miedo en fin, me retiro- Dijo al final para después salir de la casa y dirigirse a la suya.

-Prim trae un poco de nieve de allá fuera cariño...Gale ya se encargó de darle su merecido...- Respondió la señora Everdeen a la vez que se acercó hasta mi a revisarme la mejilla inflamada y amoreteada a causa del golpe que me habían dado el amigo de mi Katniss.

-Si mamá

-Yo...

-Shhhh... no hables Peeta, primero encarguémonos de ese golpe y después me dirás todo lo que necesites decirme ¿Quieres?

-Está bien...auch...

-Lo siento...- Dijo la señora Everdeen dejando por fin de revisarme.

-Aquí está la nieve que me pediste mamá...cielos Peeta en verdad que si te dieron un buen puñetazo en la cara- Dijo Prim sonriéndome divertida.

-Gracias...es bueno saberlo Prim- Le respondí irónicamente haciendo que tanto ella como la señora Everdeen se rieran.

Después de haberme puesto el hielo en la cara y luego de que la inflamación en mi mejilla disminuyo, Prim preparo té y nos sentamos con las 3 tazas de té. Inmediatamente comencé a relatarles todo lo que había sucedido en el tren y ellas asentían escuchando cada palabra que salía de mi boca.

-Señora Everdeen yo...dios...en verdad me siento muy mal de haber traicionado su confianza...nosotros nos dejamos llevar y no pensamos en nada...solo nos dejamos llevar y la bese y una cosa llevo a la otra y...

-Está bien Peeta ya entendímos...-Dijo Prim sentándose junto a mí y sonriéndome.

-Tranquilízate Peeta entiendo lo que paso y no los culpo yo en mi momento fui joven y al igual que ustedes yo pase por algo similar...aun así ustedes son muy jóvenes, un bebé conlleva una enorme responsabilidad...Ahora ustedes serán padres y yo lo único que te ido es que tomes la responsabilidad de cuidar de tanto del bebé como de mi hija...así que dime ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? ¿Estás de acuerdo en que tus padres deben saberlo, verdad?

-Si lo sé bien y le juro que me hare responsable...soy el padre de ese bebé-Dije con orgullo y adoración al darme cuenta de que yo era el padre de ese niño- Y sea como sea, siento que ya lo amo...no voy a permitir que les hagan daño, ni a Katniss ni a mi hijo...no dejare que les haga falta nada, tienen mi palabra...Amo a Katniss mas que a nada en este mundo y ese bebé es fruto de ese amor que le tengo.

Tanto la señora Everdeen como Prim al escucharme decir esto me sonrieron dulcemente.

-Lo se...sé que tú eres el hombre perfecto para mi hija y que también serás un buen padre para mi nieto Peeta y no estarán solos tu familia y nosotras estaremos con ustedes, apoyándolos.

-Peeta yo sé que cuidaras bien de mi hermana y mi sobrino, en verdad estoy feliz por ustedes dos- Dijo Prim, abrazándome y sonriendo. Se notaba claramente que le encantaba la idea de que pronto sería tía.

En cuanto terminamos de hablar, Prim, su madre y yo, sobre las cosas que necesitarían Katniss y el bebé subí a la habitación de mi ángel y al abrirla la encontré aun durmiendo tranquilamente en la cama.

Poco a poco fui acercándome hasta sentarme en la silla junto a su cama y tomar su mano entre las mías diciendo:

-Haremos que esto funcione...no sabes cómo lo siento cariño... pero ¿sabes? Los protegeré a ambos con mi vida pero...sí...- suspire temblando de miedo por lo que estaba a punto de decir por miedo a que esta fuera la decisión de Katniss- sí aun así decides no tener a este bebé te prometo que apoyare tu decisión, por mucho que me duela la perdida de nuestro pequeño...no quiero ser egoísta y verte sufrir...no quiero...- Intente continuar pero las lágrimas pudieron conmigo haciendo que escondiera la cara llorando sobre el edredón sin soltar la mano de Katniss.

***Dios mío por favor ayúdame...te lo ruego, que Katniss no tome una mala decisión... no quiero que eso pase...te juro que los protegeré a ambos con mi vida y no dejare que nada malo les pase...sé que Katniss no quiere bebes pero por favor, si en verdad existes, has realidad un milagro...aún tengo esperanzas en ti*** Pensé mientras continuaba llorando pues a pesar de lo feliz que me encontraba tenía miedo y angustia de que las cosas no salieran bien o peor aún de que Snow intentara dañar a mi familia si se llegaba a enterar de esto...Seguí llorando hasta que el sueño me venció, quedándome dormido...

**POV KATNISS**

Lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos, acostumbrándome a la luz del día, dándome cuenta de que estaba en mi habitación (Seguramente Gale me debió de haber traído a la casa). Por la ventana se podía percibir que estaba amaneciendo por lo que estaba segura de que me la había pasado toda la noche inconsciente. Al moverme un poco sentí una mano calidad ya conocida tomando la mía y al girarme vi a Peeta sentado a lado de mi cama, sosteniendo mi mano mientras dormía.

***Seguramente ya lo sabe él también...*** Pensé.

Al recordar lo que había pasado, las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, solté un alarido de culpabilidad diciendo:

-No quiero esto... ¿Por qué?...Dios mío porque no me cuide- Dije al borde de la histeria y sollozando más fuerte, casi gritando, despertando a Peeta quien me sostenía entre sus brazos, intentando calmarme.

-¡Suéltame...no me toques, no quiero a este bebé...no lo quiero, suéltame Peeta...vete de aquí, quiero estar sola...no quiero a este bebé...no quiero a nadie cerca de mí!- Dije sollozando más fuerte.

-Por favor cariño cálmate...mi amor tranquila...harás que la herida en tu pierna se abra y comiences a sangrar otra vez... por favor...no quiero que te lastimes.

Pero yo no podía dejar de llorar completamente histérica y desesperada, seguía forcejeando en los brazos de Peeta. En eso la puerta se abrió y mi madre, Prim y Haymitch inmediatamente entraron a mi cuarto.

-¡Prim, hija trae el jarabe rápido!- Le pidió mi madre a mi hermana e inmediatamente salió de la habitación en busca de ese jarabe para hacerme dormir... Oh no, eso sí que no.

-¡No maldita sea...ni se te ocurra dormirme con esa mierda, lo oyes!...¡suéltame Peeta!- Dije gritando completamente enloquecida y llorando al mismo tiempo.

-Haymitch, ayuda a Peeta sostenerla- Dijo mi madre, quien se encontraba sacando matas para cubrirme de los cajones de mi ropero.

-¡No me toques maldito borracho!...Aléjense de mí, todos ustedes aléjense de mí... Que se muera el parasito que está creciendo dentro de mí...¡Yo no lo quiero...me oyen...no lo quiero!...Suéltenme...- Fueron las últimas palabras estúpidas e incoherentes que dije,las cuales no había pensado bien y solo las solté al estar tan molesta y enloquecida. En el fondo me sentí mal de haber llamado al bebe parasito, pero más me dolió ver el rostro de Peeta anegado de lágrimas, preocupación y tristeza combinadas, esas fueron las últimas palabras que dije antes de que Prim me obligara a tragarme el jarabe, mientras mi madre me abría la boca a la fuerza para que la substancia entrase en mi cuerpo, adormeciendo mis sentidos, haciendo que dejara poco a poco de forcejear.

-Ustedes...no t...derecho...no...no quiero...- Decía atontadamente, cada vez más cansada a causa del jarabe.

-Lo lamento preciosa pero es por tu propio bien- Alcance a escuchar a Haymitch antes de caer dormida.

Cinco días después...Me encontraba en mi habitación, completamente ida en mis pensamientos, sin querer hablar con nadie, ni hacer caso a las personas que entraban a mi habitación.

Después de los intentos fallidos de mi madre por hacer que comiera algo, se rindió, mandando a Prim a que me convenciera de comer un poco, puesto que a mi hermana no le podía decir que no...Afortunadamente para alivio de todos, la promesa que había hecho el doctor Marcus, quien me examinó, la noticia de mi embarazo no se había expandido a mayores, guardándose el secreto y visitándonos de vez en cuando poniendo como pretexto la herida en mi pierna cuando en realidad la causa de su visita era mi salud y el estado de mis ya 3 meces de embarazo.

Sin embrago tarde o temprano la gente se enteraría y la noticia llegaría hasta oídos de Snow, haciendo que me preocupara por lo delicado de la situación hasta que un buen día Haymitch se apareció en mi cuarto, llevando consigo una pequeña cajita.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Con la voz un poco oxidada a causa de tantos días de no haber hablado.

Él, inmediatamente corrió a abrazarme, tomándome desprevenida con su tan repentina muestra de cariño.

-Haymitch...

-No sabes que felicidad me da escuchar tu voz cielito...es maravilloso- Dijo volteándome a ver con lágrimas en los ojos- Ten, esto es para ti- Dijo extendiéndome la cajita que en la etiqueta de esta decía "Embaracilina" y al abrirla, dentro de estas, esta, estaban acomodadas y en vueltas en paquetes unas capsulitas pequeñas de un color rosado transparente muy bonito.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunte tomando uno de los paquetes que contenían las capsulas.

-Son para que no se te note tu embarazo preciosa...Es un método que las mujeres en el Capitolio utilizan para aparentar no estar embarazadas...Por la mañana tomate una y durante las 12 horas del día tu embarazo se reducirá, aparentando que no llevas un bebé dentro de ti- Instintivamente y sin darme cuenta lleve una mano hasta mi vientre, sintiendo el pequeño bultito en este. Por alguna extraña razón me preocupaba que dichas pastillas afectaran la salud del bebé.

-Esto no...le hace daño ¿Verdad?...Quiero decir ¿No me hará daño a mí?- Dije tratando de remediar mi torpeza a lo cual Haymitch sonrió, dándose cuenta de que había demostrado cierta preocupación por el pequeño ser vivo que se desarrollaba dentro de mí.

-En realidad si quieres a este mocos que crece dentro tuyo ¿No es así preciosa?

Al ver la cara de mi mentor sonriendo de una manera tierna suspire resignada contestando:

-La verdad...no estoy muy segura de quererlo... pero solo para que lo sepas, que me preocupe su salud no significa que haya empezado a sentir algo por él- Dije enojada, señalando a mi vientre con ambas manos.

-Sí, si...Lo que tú digas cielito. Bueno tengo que irme, cuando se te acaben las capsulas, le enviare más a tu madre para que no tengas problemas- Dijo mi mentor, incorporándose para salir pero antes de siquiera levantarse del todo lo tome del brazo.

-Espera... ¿Cómo fue que las conseguiste?

-Cinna...como sé que tu estilista es la persona en la que más confías, le conté lo que había sucedido y accedió a enviarte las capsulas con el fin de proteger a ese mocoso que llevas dentro...espero que eso no te cause problemas- Al saber esto una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mis labios, agradeciendo mentalmente a mi estilista, a quien yo le debía todo su apoyo y comprensión durante los juegos.

-Salúdamelo de mi parte y dile que realmente estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que ha hecho por mí- Dije abrazando la cajita contra mi pecho.

-Se lo diré...no olvides tomarte una por día y descuida que las capsulas están diseñadas solo para reducir tu vientre sin afectar la salud del mocoso- Dijo sonriéndome y guiñándome un ojo, antes de salir de mi habitación.

-Parece que mi mentor también te quiere...seguro que tu padre también y yo... yo no sé qué pensar con respecto a ti ¿Sabes?- Dije llevando una mano a mi vientre sin dejar de verlo.

-Lamento haber dicho que eras un parasito, que eras una molestia para mi...pero es que ni yo misma sé que hacer...no se ni siquiera como cuidar de ti, cuando ni yo puedo cuidarme de mi misma...-Suspire acariciando sin darme cuenta mi vientre- Apuesto a que tu padre sabe qué hacer en estos casos...apuesto que él de verdad te quiere...Tu papá es un buen hombre...- Al decir esto sonreí tiernamente sin dejar de acariciar instintivamente al pequeño ser inocente que crecía dentro de mí.

Ya había cumplido 4 meses de gestación y el efecto de las capsulas ocultaban a la perfección mi embarazo. Ese día una pequeña parte de mi cambio un poco y me sentía con ánimos, tanto era así que no proteste con la comida, terminándomelo todo y hablando un poco más con las personas que venían a verme, entre ellas Peeta y Gale. Este último se la paso regañándome por haberme descuidado estos días y hacer que se preocuparan todos.

Al enterarse de mi embarazo, Gale estuvo a punto de acecinar a Peeta, reclamándole y diciéndole que esto había sido culpa suya, pero al darse cuenta de mi estado de salud y ánimos tomo más conciencia de ello, ayudando a mi madre y mi hermana a animarme a comer...Esto en palabras del mismo Gale, la primera vez que me vino a ver, sorprendiéndome aún más del cambio tan repentino de mi mejor amigo. En cuanto a Peeta las cosas estaban un poco mejor y él era el único además de Prim de poder tocar mi vientre y mientras lo hacía le hablaba dulcemente, haciendo que me sintiera algo incomoda y sin poder evitar sentirme mal por todo.

No estaba segura de que pasaría de ahora en adelante pero de lo que si estaba segura era del miedo y la angustia de que mi embarazo llegara a oídos de Snow y por raro que pareciera, me daba miedo que le hicieran daño a este bebé que sea como fuera era una pequeña parte de Peeta y mía... Un ser pequeño que no tenía la culpa de venir a este mundo en las peores circunstancias.

**Hola chicos lamento la demora... Aqui les vengo a dejar el capitulo 15 que espero les guste...Una disculpa si encuentran errores en mi escrito (por las prisas) prometo que los correguire**

**Un beso enorme,saludos! x3**


	20. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 16**

**POV KATNISS**

Dos meses, dos meces han pasado desde que me entere que estaba embarazada y que tenía tres meses de gestación él bebé que crecía dentro de mí.

Durante todo ese tiempo no ha habido un solo día en que no vaya al baño a volver del estómago y, quiera o no quiera comer, siempre tenía hambre, los cambios de humor me estaban volviendo completamente loca y el pobre de Peeta era quien pagaba las consecuencias de ello, y ya ni decir de mis extrañas combinaciones culinarias y antojos ¿A quién carajos se le ocurría comer carne asada con chocolate y mermelada enzima a altas horas de la noche?...Simplemente sentía que mi cuerpo ya no me pertenecía y eso en cierta forma me hacía sentirme mal y molesta. Lo mejor de este embarazo es que podía comer lo que quisiera sin ningún problema y que al tomar aquellas capsulas mi vientre abultado no se me notaba en lo absoluto, lo ocultaba a la perfección, y podía andar libremente por las calles sin miedo a que la gente se diera cuenta que dentro de mi crecía un pequeños bebé. Debo admitir que por mucho que odiara al Capitolio, eran unos genios en cuanto a la implementación de nuevas medicinas y tecnología, a la vez de que aquello era una molestia para todos en los demás distritos a causa de tanta pobreza e injusticia por la misma razón. Lo único molesto de esto era que por las mañanas las capsulas ya no surtían efecto y era cuando más náuseas y malestares me daban.

A decir verdad, mi vientre se veía muy pequeño cuando el efecto de aquellas pastillas desaparecía, casi no se notaba a pesar de tener ya 5 meses de embarazo. Esto, aunque no lo dijera, me preocupaba un poco pero el doctor Marcus, quien venía a ver mi estado de salud y del bebé decía que no había de que preocuparse, que todo estaba perfectamente bien, que al ser yo tan pequeña y de baja estatura el bebé también seria pequeño por genética.

A estas alturas los padres de Peeta sabían también de mi embarazo y tanto el señor Mellark como los hermanos de mi futuro esposo estaban contentos con la idea, el único problema era la bruja de su madre que buscaba cualquier excusa para decirme que era una sinvergüenza y descuidada por haberme dejado embarazar a temprana edad, que no creía que este bebe al cual ella verdaderamente llamaba "paracito" fuera de Peeta haciéndome enfurecer demasiado y provocándome deseos de golpearla hasta matarla. Ella jamás aceptaría el hecho de que Peeta y yo estuviéramos juntos y con lo de mi embarazo le había dado motivos para seguir odiándome aún más. A pesar de todo, el señor Dylan **(el padre de Peeta)** y sus hijos siempre estaban ahí para mantenerle la maldita boca cerrada a esa mujer. Yo, por otra parte, trataba de evitar lo menos posible acercarme a la panadería, pues mi dulce Peeta tenía miedo de que si me seguía entripando todos los corajes que su madre me hacía le afectaría al bebé y yo ya no quería darle más preocupaciones a mi querido chico del pan.

Las cosas a pesar de todo estaban bien y mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más crecía mi vientre…

-Por dios preciosa, en verdad pareces una bola de fuego jajaja… Ya no eres una chica en llamas, ahora eres una bola de fuego jajajaja….

-Ahora sí estuvo bueno…¡Maldito borracho! …¡Suéltame Peeta, déjame cortarlo en cachitos!…¡Noo, mejor primero lo torturare y después lo cortare en mil pedazos!...¡Joder, suéltame Mellark!

Nos encontrábamos en la casa de mi madre y mi hermana. Era temprano en la mañana cuando el efecto de las capsulitas desaparecía y como siempre, todas las mañanas después del desayuno, desde que se empezó a notar mi embarazo Haymitch venía a desayunar y a joderme la vida con sus estúpidos comentarios al verme y decir que, según él, parecía una **"Bola de fuego"** en vez de una **"Chica en llamas".** Normalmente siempre lo ignoraba pero hoy mis hormonas estaban alocadas, por lo que no podía controlar las tremendas ganas de asesinar al estúpido mi mentor. Cosa que el idiota de mi prometido no me permitía hacer.

-¡Maldita sea Peeta, suéltame!...- Decía enojada y lloriqueando como niña mientras forcejeaba por soltarme de los brazos de este tonto.

-Cálmate Kat, ignóralo cariño…Por favor preciosa, por lo que más quieras cálmate, hazlo por el bebé…

-¡Nooo! …¡Estoy harta de escuchar las estupideces de este maldito gordo borracho!

-Jajaja…Estoy que me muero de la risa… preciosa en verdad que esas hormonas tuyas hacen que te conviertas en un monstruo- Decía el muy idiota agarrándose de la barriga mientras se partía de risa.

-Ya Haymitch, cierra la boca…Deja de molestarla, también tú te pasas...- Dijo Peeta, manteniéndome lo más alejadamente posible del idiota de nuestro mentor.

-Te atravesare la estúpida cabeza hueca que tienes con una de mis flechas, te juro por dios que de esta no sales vivo Haymitch- Dije extrañamente tranquila y sonriéndole macabramente a mi mentor.

-Jajaja… Ok ya lo siento, dejare de molestar a la preciosa- Dijo en son de paz, levantando las manos.

-Ya suéltame Peeta…-Dije de repente con muchas ganas de volver del estómago.

-Pero es que…

-¿O me sueltas o te vomito enzima? ¿Qué prefieres?- Dije completamente asqueada y harta de que Peeta me sujetara a lo cual por miedo me soltó e inmediatamente salí corriendo hasta el baño en donde volví del estómago.

-Dios…-Dije mientras volvía del estómago nuevamente-… Que feliz seré cuando termine este embarazo.

-Cariño, otra vez estas volviendo del estómago- Dijo con preocupación Peeta que se asomaba desde la puerta del baño.

-Nooo, solo vengo aquí a diario a admirar la linda taza del baño…. ¿Tú qué crees Mellark?- Le respondí con ironía mientras me enjuagaba la boca.

-Lo siento…

-Está bien no te preocupes…perdona, últimamente mis cambios de humor me han estado volviendo loca… ¿Haymitch ya se fue?-Pregunte viendo desde el espejo mi vientre abultado que me provocaba un sinfín de sentimientos y pensamientos que no quería sentir y pensar.

-Si…

En eso sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban, acariciando mi vientre y la cabeza de Peeta recargada sobre mi hombro.

-Puede que el idiota de nuestro mentor diga que pareces una "Bola de fuego" pero para mí y ante mis ojos eres una mujer preciosa y este pequeño que está aquí dentro- dijo mientras acariciaba mi vientre- Hace que te veas aún más hermosa de lo que ya eres.

-Peeta, no lo hagas…- Dije apartando la mirada del espejo y quitando sus manos de mi vientre- Por favor, te ruego que no lo hagas…no digas cosas de las cuales te puedes llegar a arrepentir- Dije girándome para verlo a los ojos con seriedad.

-Lo se… sé que no lo quieres…que tu no querías esto- Dijo completamente triste y fingiendo una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos y a los míos y eso me dolió muchísimo.

-Peeta…

-No, no digas nada… yo lo siento…no quise decir eso…- Suspiro alborotándose el cabello- Yo hee… Iré a la casa a tomar una ducha antes de que llegue todo el mundo. Después de todo hoy es la sesión de fotos y eso…- Agrego sonriéndome pero yo solo baje la mirada con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

***Claro…las fotos para elegir el vestido de novia y el traje de novio que usaremos para nuestra boda. Con todo lo que ha estado pasando lo olvide por completo… pero yo no quiero ver a nadie, solo quiero que esta pesadilla termine*** Pensé llorando aún más.

-Cariño, no llores por favor- Dijo Peeta abrazándome tiernamente provocando que llorara aún más.

** *Malditas hormonas…las odio…***Pensé mientras lloraba sin poder decir nada más, dejándome abrazar por Peeta.

-Hey, no llores. Todo está bien, te lo juro y no quisiera decir esto pero tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que lleguen todos… ya sabes cómo se pone Effie cuando no hacemos las cosas bien mi amor.

-Lo se…- Dije tratando de calamar mi llanto hasta que logre tranquilizarme un poco.

-Entonces...te veo luego ¿Está bien?- Dijo tiernamente mi chico del pan despegándome de su cuerpo y depositando un beso en mi frente.

-Si…-Fue todo lo que pude decir antes de que me soltara y bajara por las escaleras.

-Cariño ¿Estas bien?- La voz de mi madre me hizo despertar y darme cuenta de que me encontraba en sus brazos con mi cabeza recargada sobre su pecho mientras me acariciaba el cabello ¿Cuándo fue que me abrazo sin que yo no me diera cuenta de ello? No me importaba, necesitaba su calor y que me escuchara lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Mamá… ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí, a nosotros?...Yo…yo no sé qué hacer…Estoy tan confundida...yo- Suspire e instintivamente lleve una mano hasta mi vientre-Yo no puedo ser madre…no quiero serlo…no me siento con la capacidad para hacerlo…sin embargo…

-Quieres a este bebé ¿No es así cariño?- La afirmación de mi madre me hizo quedarme sin palabras y bajar la mirada hasta mi mano que se movía instintivamente por mi vientre.

-Yo…no estoy segura de quererlo.

-Ahora no pero lo harás, créeme…yo lo sé y te entiendo cariño… Sé que ha sido muy difícil para ti pero también tienes que entender que para Peeta lo es aún más. Por favor mi amor, trata de recapacitar y reflexionar lo que te estoy diciendo…esa criatura necesita no solo el amor y el cariño de un padre, sino el de su madre también, y no puedes evitar que el padre de este bebé sienta amor por él…Necesita a sus padres Katniss y mucho más a ti, porque tú eres quien le está permitiendo crecer y desarrollarse dentro de ti. Eres tu quien lo lleva dentro durante 9 meses y, mientras más te niegues a quererlo, esa pequeña criatura, que no tiene la culpa de nada, le hará falta el amor de su madre y sentirá que lo rechazas desde mucho antes de nacer y no creo que eso es lo que tú quieras ¿Verdad hija?- Dijo mi madre mientras me veía a los ojos y me acariciaba mi cabello.

***En verdad que no quero que le hagan daño a mi bebé…no quiero que sienta que lo rechazo…no quiero eso… _"Mi bebe"_… jamás lo había llamado de ese modo…No puedo hacerle esto a Peeta ni mucho menos a mi bebé* **Pensé con lágrimas en los ojos mientras con ambas manos acariciaba a la pequeña criatura inocente a todo esto que crecía y se desarrollaba dentro de mí.

-No quiero…no quiero lastimar a Peeta ni mucho menos a mi bebé- Dije abrazando a mi madre y sollozando- Lo lamento…

-Lo se shhhh...Lo se cariño, lo se… y te juro que no estás sola- Dijo mientras me acunaba en sus brazos y besaba mi frente- No están solos- Agrego colocando una de sus manos sobre la mía, que se encontraba en mi vientre.

Después de aquella conversación y de haberme tranquilizado y tomado la capsula que ocultaba mi embarazo, tome una decisión de la cual jamás me arrepentiría:

Hablaría con Peeta y dejaría que amara todo lo que quisiera a este niño. Yo quería a este bebé, no lo podía negar, tal vez no lo amaba del todo aun a causa de mis miedos e inseguridades, pero como había dicho mi madre, algún día lo haría y cuando llegara a pasar eso, jamás lo dejaría de amar. Estaba completamente segura de ello.

-Hola cariño ¿Cómo está mi chica en llamas, he?- Me recibió Cinna con un caluroso abrazo para después poner una mano sobre mi vientre- ¿Cómo está el…

-Dentro de lo que cabe…- Suspire- Estamos bien Cinna, gracias por las cápsulas, no tienes idea de la ayuda que nos has dado…te debo varias- Agregue abrazándolo alegremente con fuerza pues le tenía un inmenso cariño a mi estilista.

-No me lo agradezcas Kat, ese bebé ahora también es mi prioridad y te aseguro que siempre hare todo lo que esté al alcance mis manos y hasta más por ayudarte…Por cierto, Effie no lo sabe así que por el momento será mejor que no lo sepa ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo guiñándome un ojo y poniendo un dedo en sus labios a modo de silencio a lo cual asentí sonriéndole.

-¿Qué no sepa que cosa Cinna? – La voz de Effie nos hizo respingar y que yo apartara mis manos rápidamente del susto de mi vientre ahora plano, sin indicios de que yo estuviera embarazada.

-Aaaa pues…pues… Tu sabes Effie, últimamente he tenido un problema estomacal muy feo y me daba pena que lo supieras por eso se lo conté a Katniss, ya que su madre es curandera ¿No es así chica en llamas?- Dijo Cinna dándome un codazo y guiñándome un ojo tratando de decirme "Tu sígueme el juego".

-¡Aaa sii!... Jeje, ahora mismo iré a preguntarle a mi mamá si tiene algún remedio para eso Cinna no tardo- Dije nerviosamente y riéndome como tonta mientras trataba de salir cuando Effi me detuvo.

-Y usted jovencita ¿A dónde cree que va?...Lo lamento Cinna pero tu dolor estomacal tendrá que esperar, ahora tienes que arreglar y dejar guapa a Katniss para las fotos… ¡Pero yaaa, no se queden hay parados los dos que no tenemos todo el día!- Dijo exasperada Effie Trinket de que estuviéramos viéndola con cara de sorpresa.

En cuanto me volteé a ver a Cinna le susurre un "Gracias" que él respondió con una sonrisa e inmediatamente entraron Flavius, Octavia y Vania alegando y regañándome por haberme descuidado y bla bla bla , preparándose para ponerse a trabajar en mí y tenerme lista para las fotos.

**POV PEETA**

Cuatro horas, cuatro horas llevaban ya arreglando a Katniss para las primeras fotos y el primer vestido de novia. Yo ya me encontraba vestido de novio, yendo de un lado a otro sin poder hacer nada y con los nervios de punta, ya que en cuanto quise pasar a ver a Katniss a su cuarto inmediatamente Effie Trinket me lo impidió diciendo:

-La futura novia aún no está lista y es de mala educación verla ahorita…Jovencito, hágame el favor de retirarse y esperar abajo en la sala.

-Pero yo…- Inmediatamente Effie me cerró la puerta en la cara dejándome con la palabra en la boca haciendo que Portia, quien venía conmigo se botara de la risa diciéndome que era mejor bajar y esperar a lo cual asentí resignándome.

De eso ya tenía 4 horas desde que me habían corrido de allá arriba y no dejaba de andar de un lado a otro por toda la sala mientras Portia me miraba divertida y Haymitch me veía con cara de fastidio.

-Chico por el amor de dios… contrólate, deja de hacer eso, me estas mareando- Me rogaba Haymitch ya exasperado de verme andar de un lado a otro por la sala.

-Jajaja cielos cariño en un momento bajan, estoy segura de que ya no han de tardar- Me dijo divertidamente Portia sin dejar de reírse de mi impaciencia excesiva.

-¿Cómo quieren que me calme? Ya se han tardado demasiado… Necesito ver a Katniss o me volveré loco- Dije con los nervios de punta.

-No pues loco ya estas muchacho- Me respondió mi mentor sonriéndome simplonamente.

-Maldita sea Haymitch, cuando vas a aprender a mantener la boca cerrada y además…

-Peeta…

La voz de Katniss inmediatamente me hizo darme la vuelta y al hacerlo vi a la mujer de mis sueños bajar por las escaleras convertida en un precioso ángel vestido de blanco. Por dios Katniss en verdad parecía un ángel, el precioso vestido de novia acentuaba las finas curvas de su cuerpo, era un vestido sin mangas ni tirantes, con un bonito, aunque sexy pero discreto escote que le permitía lucir un collar de pelarlas en su cuello. La tela era de un precioso y delicado encaje cubierto de diminutos diamantes y este, a su vez, caía al final en cascada, como si fuera una cola de sirena. A pesar de estar embarazada, con el efecto de las cápsulas que ocultaban su embarazo parecía nunca haberlo estado, lucia realmente encantadora, tanto era así que me había quedado boquiabierto y sin poder decir nada.

-Me…me veo ridícula con este vestido… ¿No crees?- Dijo mi pequeña ángel apenada con un adorable rojo pálido en sus mejillas haciéndola ver más hermosa de lo que ya estaba.

Yo simplemente no podía decir nada, seguía en un estado medio embobado sin dejar de apreciar su belleza.

-Ya reacciona chico, se te esta cayendo la baba jajaja- Dijo mi mentor haciendo que tanto él como Portía se rieran.

-Aaamm Peeta…¡ ¿Peeta?!- En eso sentí una mano estampándose ligeramente en mi mejilla, haciéndome reaccionar y despertar todavía medio embobado. Esa había sido Prim, quien se votaba de la risa por mi expresión boba haciendo que todos se rieran.

-Auu…gracias Prim….hay… yo... cielos…- Dije sin poder lograr decir nada, alborotándome el cabello y sonriéndole como bobo a Katniss.

-Dilo ya Peeta que me estas poniendo nerviosa ¿Cielos que…?- Me reprendió Katniss comenzando a sentirse un poco incomoda con la situación.

-Estas preciosa… cariño pareces un precioso ángel, soy afortunado de tener a un ángel como tú en mi vida- Al final pude decirle, acercándome a ella para tomarla de su mano e inclinarme a besar el delicado torso de esta.

-Peeta… mm… no hagas esas cosas, por favor- Dijo mi pequeña chica en llamas zafando su mano y poniéndose completamente roja por el precioso cumplido que le había hecho provocando que me riera al ver la inocencia y ternura que irradiaba y , sin poderlo resistir la tome de la cintura agarrándola desprevenida para después besar sus dulces labios.

En toda la estancia se empezaron a oír suspiros y halagos por parte de los presentes en aquella sala hasta que…

-A ver niños, compórtense…dios esos modales chicos… ¡Modales!... Y usted jovencito no le arruine el maquillaje a la novia ¿Quiere?...Luego podrás hacerlo pero ahora todo el mundo a sus puestos que hay unas fotos que tomar para la elección de los trajes que usaran en su boda así que andando- La voz demandante de Effie nos hizo respirar resignadamente como niños pequeños a todos mientras que Katniss no dejaba de echarme miradas asesinas por haberla avergonzado y besado de la nada, haciendo que le sonriera inocentemente como si yo no hubiera roto nunca un plato en mi vida. Al ver esto ella dio un suspiro de resignación diciendo:

-Dios, eres imposible Mellark pero de esta no te salvas…

-Lo que usted diga futura Sra. Mellark… Ahora a sonreír como tontos y posar para las cámaras cariño- Dije guiñándole un ojo y sonriendo juguetonamente haciéndola sonreír a ella también.

Cinco horas después y vistiendo el ultimo atuendo para las fotos **(el atuendo que usan en la película)**, Katniss estaba más que desesperada e inquieta, deseosa por quitarse todo lo que traía puesto y descansar cuando en eso Cinna dijo:

-Bien chicos ahora vamos a…

-¡Noo!... ¡¿Qué?!...¡Pero si ya habías dicho que este era el último vestido!- Decía Katniss completamente asustada, con los ojos abiertos como platos y rezongando como niña.

-Hey, Katniss tranquila, pero si todavía no me has dejado decirte…

-Noo, ya no más vestidos Cinna…¡Ya no más, por favor!...- Lloriqueaba Katniss como niña pequeña sin dejar a Cinna decirle nada, quien la miraba divertido, haciendo que yo me riera bajito por los adorables berrinches y pucheros de mi pequeña refunfuñona.

-Iba a decir que ahora íbamos a celebrar por ustedes dos y su futuro maravilloso- Dijo finalmente Cinna cuando Katniss se calmó, sonriéndonos alegremente a ambos.

-Aaaa…- Dijo Katniss completamente avergonzada por su actitud adorablemente infantil. Entonces ya no lo pude contener más y me bote de la risa, ganándome una asesina mirada de mi chica en llamas.

-¿Y tú de que te ríes, he? Yo no le veo la gracia a todo esto Peeta, será mejor por tu propio bien que dejes de burlarte de mí si no quieres darte por muerto- Dijo Katniss completamente molesta.

Si una Katniss molesta daba miedo, una Katniss embarazada y con las hormonas a flor de piel era mucho más aterradora.

-Ok ya, lo siento Kat, es que no lo pude evitar además, te ves adorable avergonzada- Dije sonriéndole haciendo que se sonrojara y volteara a ver a otro lado.

***Jajaja dios, nunca me voy a cansar de hacer esto…es adorable verla así*** Pensé sonriendo tiernamente.

-Te odio…- Suspiro y luego se giró hacia su estilista diciendo- ¿Podrías ayudarme a quitarme este maldito vestido? No pienso celebrar nada hasta que esté completamente cómoda.

-Claro que si mujer, vamos a tu habitación; Flavius, Octavia, Vania, vamos échenme una mano los tres- Dijo para después subir los dos hacia su cuarto seguidos del equipo de preparación de Katniss. En eso, antes de subir, Kat inmediatamente bajo hasta donde yo estaba, dándome un codazo en las costillas.

-Aauch, eso me dolió… - Dije adolorido.

-¡Callate! Eso fue por burlarte de mí…- En eso de la nada me abrazo, tomándome desprevenido.

-Katniss…

-Lamento todo lo que he dicho…por favor perdóname…no odio para nada al bebé y no quiero que dejes de quererlo…es solo que…- Suspiro y se alejó de mi oído escondiendo la cara en mi pecho.

-Hey Katniss…- No pude continuar por que de inmediato sus labios me silenciaron con un beso.

-Shhh, no hables…Te amo Peeta y en verdad lamento todo lo que dije esta mañana y cuando me entere de tu sabes…-Dijo refiriéndose a como reacciono al enterarse de que estaba embarazada- Solo quería que lo supieras… pero es que yo tampoco sé que hacer y… lo siento… no quiero hacerle daño- Añadió haciendo nuevamente referencia a nuestro bebé y a mí, despegándose de mi cuerpo y viéndome a los ojos con preocupación y angustia.

Inmediatamente le sonreí asintiendo y besando su frente, pues sabía que para ella la situación en la que estábamos era más difícil.

-Tranquila, sé que esto no es fácil para ti así que no pasa nada…anda ve a cambiarte, yo iré a hacer lo mismo ¿Quieres?- Dije cariñosamente y besando sus labios, aunque en el fondo me sentía culpable de que ella se sintiera así.

Ella me sonrió asintiendo y besando mi mejilla diciendo que no se tardaban e inmediatamente subió son su equipo y su estilista, quien me giño un ojo sonriendo. Cinna era el único que sabía de la existencia del bebé que esperábamos Katniss y yo por lo que sabía que estaba en buenas manos.

¿Culpabilidad, era la palabra correcta para describir como me sentía en realidad? Era más que eso…Sabía que mi Katniss la había estado pasando mal, mientras que yo me sentía impotente de no poder hacer algo para reconfortarla. ¿Pero qué cosa podía hacer yo? En verdad amaba la idea de ser padre y de que la madre de mi bebé fuera la chica de mi sueños, de quien yo he estado enamorado desde los 5 años, una chica que jamás había querido tener hijos y sin embargo la había casi obligado a hacerlo. Mi mente era un completo caos, haciéndome sentir entre la espada y la pared.

**POV KATNISS**

Dios, que día tan difícil y pesado. La verdad era que en este día habían sido demasiadas emociones en un solo día para mi… bueno no solo para mí.

Luego de haber estado celebrando con todo el mundo, terminé completamente exhausta, por lo que les dije a todos que me retiraba a dormir a lo cual me dijeron que no me preocupara, pero Peeta estaba preocupado ya que antes de salir por la puerta me tomo de la mano haciéndome voltear a verlo.

-Cariño ¿Estas bien?

-Si…solo estoy cansada es todo…Te espero en la casa ¿Si?

Desde que me había enterado de mi embarazo, había comenzado a vivir con Peeta en su casa. No voy a negar que extrañaba a mi madre y a mi hermana, pero al estar cerca de Peeta me sentía tranquila, además de que era más seguro para mí y para el bebé, ya que evitaba que alguien descubriera mi avanzado embarazo que muy poco se notaba.

-Sí. Tu vete con cuidado, enseguida te alcanzo… pero de verdad con cuidado ¿Ok?

-Sí, no te preocupes, estaremos bien- Agregue dulcemente y acariciando mi vientre para que entendiera que me refería a mí y al bebé también, sorprendiendo a Peeta de mi reacción y que me sonriera tiernamente dándome un beso en la frente diciendo:

-No tardare, solo me despido de todos y te veo en la casa.

Dicho esto, salí de la casa que antes era mía y que ahora le pertenecía solo a mi madre y a mi patito, dirigiéndome a la casa, o mejor dicho, nuestra casa, ya que ahora que vivía con Peeta como una pareja de recién casados, irónico el asunto, ya que pronto lo seriamos. Este hecho me hizo sonreír levemente mientras iba caminando.

En cuanto llegue a nuestra casa y entre a la habitación, el efecto de la cápsula que me había tomado para reducir mi embarazo desapareció, haciendo que mi vientre abultado se notara nuevamente, al mismo tiempo que anochecía. Pronto el sueño me venció y me encontraba ya dormida cuando por mi cabeza, en sueños, me atravesaron un sinfín de imágenes en las que me veía a mí misma cargando dulcemente a mi bebé en los brazos y, de la nada, esas tiernas imágenes fueron remplazadas por Snow quitándome a la fuerza al bebé, sonriéndome macabramente mientas yo luchaba por zafarme del agarre de los agentes de la paz, que me impedían quitarle a mi bebe a esa maldita serpiente.

-No…Nooo...Devuélvemelo…Devuélveme a mi bebé…¡Nooo!- Desperté agitada, sudando y con la respiración acelerada mientras que con urgencia y por instinto acariciaba y abrazaba a mi vientre, tratando de proteger a mi bebé.

-No dios mío, no…mi bebé…Sí Snow llegara a enterarse de que existes cariño, te arrebataría de mis brazos… no dios, no quiero que te hagan daño…no quiero… Te juro que no dejare que esa maldita serpiente ni nadie te aparte de mí o te ponga las manos enzima… Lo siento…En verdad lo lamento bebé, tu madre es una tonta…Sí que lo es…lo lamento- Decía una y otra vez entre sollozos mientras las lágrimas salían por montones de mis ojos y no dejaba de acariciar y abrazar mi vientre, angustiada de que ese sueño en el que Snow me quitaba a este bebé se hiciera realidad. Ahora me daba cuenta de algo muy valioso y maravilloso… y no había vuelta a atrás- **TE AMO CARIÑO… TE AMO CON TODO MI CORAZÓN Y MI SER BEBÉ**\- Dije mientras me volvía a acostar, abrazando mi pancita, sin dejar de llorar- Te juro que no dejare que nadie te haga daño, te protegeré con mi vida si es necesario…no dejare que Snow te haga daño… eso jamás. Luchare hasta el cansancio por darte una vida llena de amor y protección… porque ahora tú y tu padre son el renacer de mi hermosa esperanza- Fue lo último que dije antes de caer dormida, protegiendo a mi pequeño.

**POV PEETA**

Luego de haber tenido una larga charla en secreto con Haymitch en la que solo se la pasaba hablando del "mocoso" como le decía a mi bebé, y después de que Effie me regañara por el beso atrevido que le robe a Katniss, finalmente regrese a mi casa, desesperado por ver a mi ángel y nuestra pequeña esperanza que en unos 4 mesecitos mas nacería y traería consigo felicidad y dicha.

En cuanto entre al cuarto me enterneció y a la vez entristeció lo que vi. Katniss estaba recostada en la cama con ambas manos abrazando su vientre, como si tratara de proteger al bebé y en su rostro se reflejaba la preocupación y la angustia. Se veía tan frágil que me empecé a sentir igual de frágil que ella.

***Preciosa…yo te hice esto. Yo tengo la culpa de que estés así… ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonto? Yo debí haberme cuidado y n lo hice…lo lamento…Pero finalmente ese bebé también es mío y te juro que, a pesar de las circunstancias, no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que estas esperando un hijo mío* **Pensaba mientras las lágrimas caían silenciosamente de mis ojos.

Entonces caminé hasta la cama, sentándome junto a Katniss, llevando temblorosamente mi mano hasta su vientre, sintiendo el bultito que a pesar de tener 5 meses, apenas comenzaba a notarse. El sitio donde ahora mi bebé yacía creciendo seguro y lejos de toda amenaza y todo lo malo que sucedía afuera.

-Hola…no sé si puedas escucharme aun… pero la verdad es que ya hace 5 meces atrás que me entere de que existes y ¿Sabes una cosa?...Aunque apenas en aquel entonces sabia de tu existencia, ya te amaba y te sigo amando…Tú y tu madre son lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida…- Dije inclinándome a besar la pancita ligeramente abultada de mi Katniss que aún seguía dormida para después colocar mi oído en ese lugar, tratando de percibir alguna señal de aquel ser vivo perfecto y maravilloso que llevaba un pedacito tanto de mi Katniss como mía- No me importa lo que pase de ahora en adelante….Ahora tú y tu madre son mi prioridad y por ningún motivo dejare que alguien les haga daño…Lo prometo- Dije soltando las lágrimas y aferrando con mi mano fuertemente la mano de Katniss que seguía sin despertar.

-Katniss…Cariño, sé que esto será difícil para ti pero te prometo que saldremos adelante juntos como una gran familia…Tu, yo y nuestro bebé…Te lo prometo preciosa- Dije besando nuevamente el vientre de Katniss para después nuevamente colocar mi oído ahí en ese lugar precioso y cerrar los ojos…

-Peeta…tú de verdad… ¿De verdad quieres tenerlo?... ¿De verdad lo quieres?...- La voz de Katniss me hizo abrir los ojos, dándome cuenta de que estaba despierta y que de sus preciosos ojos caían lágrimas de tristeza, culpabilidad y dolor por igual.

-Hey Kat, no llores…Todo está bien mi amor ¿Cómo te sientes, he? Dime… ¿Escuchaste todo lo que dije?- Le pregunte dulcemente, incorporándome para después depositar un beso en su frente.

-Cada palabra…Peeta, realmente lo siento…yo…yo debí haber sido más cuidadosa y no dejarme llevar…Lo siento…- Dijo entre sollozos, llevando una mano hasta su pancita para bajar sus ojos anegados de lágrimas hasta ese lugar- Lo siento… Tú no tienes la culpa de nada y sin embargo yo no puedo traerte a este mundo en donde todo aquí es horrible…No es un lugar seguro para ti cariño…y ahora aquí estas dentro de mí, creciendo ajeno a todo este espantoso infierno en el que nos encontramos… y todo por mi culpa- En eso mi pequeña se soltó a llorar más fuerte, cubriendo su carita con ambas manos.

Inmediatamente la estreche entre mis brazos, acostándome a su lado. Ella inmediatamente se acurruco en mi pecho y me dedique a consolarla, permitiéndole llorar todo lo que necesitaba sobre mi pecho.

-Shhh no estás sola…te juro que no dejare que nadie les haga daño lo prometo.

-Peeta… en verdad lo siento…y sabes, aunque me haya costado y me haya tardado tanto en admitirlo…Amo a este bebé…Lo amo tanto que me da miedo que Snow nos lo arrebate de las manos…Es por esa razón que no quería ser madre…No quiero que me quiten a mi bebé Peeta…no quiero- Decía una y otra vez Katniss mientras lloraba y se aferraba más a mu cuerpo, temblando en mis brazos.

-Lo protegeremos Kat…Te juro que Snow no tocara a nuestro bebé ¿Me oyes?...Estará a salvo porque nos tiene a los dos…Te prometo que todo va a estar bien mi amor…ya lo veras- Le decía, acariciando su cabello dulcemente y besando su frente y sus mejillas. Limpiando con mis labios las lágrimas que salían de sus preciosos ojos grises.

-Oye… ¿Te digo algo?- Dije sonriéndole tiernamente, mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y una de mis manos bajo hasta su vientre en donde la suya acariciaba con ternura a nuestro bebé.

-¿Qué…?- Me pregunto con la voz llorona de una niña pequeña.

-Espero que sea una niña, que tenga tus ojos, mi carisma y el fuerte espíritu de valentía que tú tienes… Pero en verdad quiero que sea una niña…es el sueño de todo padre- Dije tiernamente mientras le sonreía, haciéndola reír por mis ocurrencias.

***Perfecto, eso es lo que quería escuchar…siempre protegeré esa dulce sonrisa que tienes* **Pensé mientras me reía con ella.

-No me importa lo que sea, yo solo espero que nazca sano y que este seguro…yo solo quiero que todo salga bien pero si me lo preguntas yo prefiero que se parezca a ti en todo- Dijo mientras veía con ternura su vientre sin que dejara de pasear sus pequeñas manos por él, al igual que yo hacía lo mismo.

-Y será así Katniss, ya lo veras…todo va a estar bien.

Ahí, acurrucados los dos en la cama, esa noche soñamos con un futuro maravillosos en donde nuestro hijo o hija crecía feliz, lleno de amor y cariño, pero sobre todo… seguro.

** Hola chicos una enorme disculpa por la tardanza...digamos que hace poquito fue mi cumpleaños y literalmente me secuestraron jeje yo no tenia ni internet, ni donde publicar ,ni nada jajaja aunque a decir verdad me la pase genial ...en fin...pues aqui me tiene nuevamente publicando el capitulo 16 y no crean que aqui es donde acaba la cosa... LES ADVIERTO QUE AUN FALTA MUCHO MAS POR VER EN MI HISTORIA Y LES ASEGURO QUE LOS DEJARE CON GANAS DE MAS JIJIJI...Bueno ya no dire mas nada...**

**Un beso enorme para todos ustedes,saludos!**


	21. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 17**

**POV KATNISS**

Me encontraba recostada sobre el sofá de la sala, perdida en mis pensamientos, mientras mi mano se paseaba instintivamente por mi vientre ya de 6 meses, oculto por el efecto de las cápsulas.

No dejaba de pensar en todo lo que nos había estado pasando a Peeta y a mí desde aquella noche en el vagón del tren en donde nos habíamos entregando al amor el uno por el otro, hasta el momento de haberme enterado de que pronto traería al mundo a un bebé. Mi mente divagaba por todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos tanto hermosos, como tristes y desesperados. Todo esto nos llevaba aquí y ahora en la sala de nuestra casa **(de Peeta, mía y de nuestro bebé)**, imaginando una vida mejor y algo incierta pues entre más pasaban los meses, más crecía mi vientre. Lo notaba todas las noches, cuando mi abdomen se hacía redondito y se hacía notorio mi avanzado embarazo de 6 meses al desaparecer el efecto de aquellas cápsulas y, aunque estuvieran ahí Peeta, mi familia y todas esas pocas personas que sabían de mi embarazo diciéndome que todo iba a estar bien, más era el miedo que sentía… ¿Hasta cuándo podía seguir manteniendo en secreto mi embarazo y a nuestro bebé?... Por más que no lo quisiera, no podía mantener siempre seguro a este niño dentro de mí. Él, en unos pocos meses más nacería y la noticia del "Nacimiento del bebé de los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12" llegaría a oídos de esa maldita serpiente del presidente Snow. Estaba literalmente aterrada por ese hecho, tan asustada que por las noches las pesadillas no me dejaban tranquila…Lo sabía bastante bien… pues tenía como ejemplo a los dos famosos vencedores del Distrito 4: Annie Cresta y Finnick Odiar. Ambos eran una pareja que causaba sensación en todo Panem, y esa popularidad había subido más con la llegada de cierto pequeño. Ambos ya eran padres de un precioso bebé, que desde que había nacido, las cámaras no los dejaban vivir su vida poco tranquila, y lo sabía por las tantas veces en que los sacaban en la televisión. Ambos era una sensación en el Capitolio, los adoraban a más no poder. Sin embargo esa popularidad tan alta que tenían no les ayudaría a evitar que más adelante su pequeño hijo ,al cumplir los 12 años de edad, tuviera la desafortunada suerte de ser seleccionado como tributo. Simplemente era horrible y en todos lados no dejaban de hablar de aquel pequeño bebé cuyos padres llevaban una pesada carga igual a la nuestra.

***Dios, estoy aterrada…Por favor bebé ya no crezcas. Por lo que más quieras, quédate siempre dentro de mí…no quiero que te hagan daño mi amor…no quiero que esa maldita serpiente te ponga las manos enzima cariño… ¡Oh dios mío ¿Qué vamos a hacer?!* **Pensaba, aterrada de que Snow me quitara a mi bebé, o peor aún, que él al ser hijo de dos vencedores de los juegos terminara siendo un tributo como sus padres al cumplir los 12 años.

-Katniss, sé lo que estás pensando cariño….Sé que tienes miedo y te juro que te entiendo pero por favor, te prometo que no dejare que les hagan daño. Trata de calmarte, el que tu estés así no le hace nada bien a nuestro bebé preciosa.

-Tu futuro esposo tiene razón cielito. El que tu estés así no evitara que ese mocoso nazca y no lo puedas seguir protegiendo dentro de ti… es mejor que lleves este embarazo con calma preciosa…trata de disfrutarlo…

Las voces de preocupación de Peeta y Haymitch me hicieron voltear a verlos angustiada y molesta, resople frustrada y me senté en el sofá diciendo:

-¡¿Disfrutarlo?!...Vamos Haymitch… ¿En verdad se puede disfrutar de mi embarazo cuando mi bebé corre demasiado peligro sin ser aun consciente de ello?... Él todavía no nace y ya corre peligro de que le hagan daño… Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie… tanto Peeta como yo ahora somos mentores. Al ser vencedores, tú sabes lo que les hacen a sus hijos por el simple hecho de pertenecer a una familia en donde nadie realmente sobrevive...Toma el ejemplo de esos dos famosos vencedores Haymitch. No quiero que mi bebé corra el mismo riesgo que el bebé de Annie y Finnick. Ese pequeño apenas y tiene 3 meses, y no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que le espera cuando cumpla la edad requerida para ser tributo - Suspire mientras abrazaba mi vientre ahora ligeramente plano por el efecto de las cápsulas mientras bajaba la cabeza, entristecida por ese hecho- Sé que esto le hace daño a nuestro bebé Peeta pero es que no lo puedo evitar. Perdónenme, pero es que tengo demasiado miedo…No saben cómo desearía mantener a este bebé dentro de mí para protegerlo siempre.

-Me temo que eso la naturaleza no te lo permitirá Katniss…- La voz de Prim me hizo voltear a verla y encontrarla sentada junto a mí, mientras me abrazaba- Sé que tienes miedo Kat pero el bebé nacerá dentro de unos meses más y te necesita fuerte y segura para que cuando nazca y lo sostengas en tus brazos, él sienta esa seguridad…Tienes que ser fuerte Katniss, no estás sola hermanita…nos tienes a todos nosotros.

-No quiero dar a luz…no puedo traer al mundo a este bebé, cuando todo el mundo es un verdadero infierno Prim- Dije mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, soltándome a llorar. Benditas sean las hormonas de mi embarazo, desde el 4° mes hasta ahora me había vuelto muy sensible a todo y, sin poderlo evitar, lloraba casi por cualquier cosa, aunque en esta ocasión el motivo de mi llanto era válido.

-Shh, tranquila Katniss. Todo estará bien, ten fe...no pierdas las esperanzas hermanita.

En eso, se escuchó que tocaron el timbre de la casa, sobresaltándonos a todos.

-Yo iré a abrir. Prim, Haymitch, por favor quédense con Katniss- Dijo Peeta para después inclinarse hasta la posición en que me encontraba sentada y besar mi frente, acariciando mi cara, poniendo finalmente sus manos sobre mi vientre- Los protegeré… todo estará bien, ya no llores cariño.

Yo solo asentí, sorbiendo mi nariz y limpiándome las lágrimas con la manga del suéter holgado de algodón que traía puesto, para después ver que Peeta me sonreía con dulzura y se dirigía a la puerta a ver de quien se trataba.

-Aaaa son ustedes… Hola chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí?- Escuchamos decir a Peeta con un deje de voz resignado aunque alegre, sacándonos de onda a todos por igual pero en cuanto oí las risas de esos dos entendí por qué había hablado de esa forma.

-Hola enano, venimos a ver cómo estaba nuestra hermosa cuñada y nuestro sobrino precioso.

-Sí. No te creas que hayamos venido hasta aquí solo para verte… Tú ahorita no importas. Aquí la única que importa es nuestra cuñadita y el sobrinito, así que hazte a un lado y déjanos pasar ¿Quieres?- Sin darle oportunidad a Peeta de responderles, Tayler y Tonny inmediatamente se aparecieron en la sala sonriendo, a la vez que se quedaban impresionados de ver a tanta gente reunida en un mismo lugar. (Bueno, ni tanta)

-Wooow… Cielos, esto sí que no nos lo esperábamos. Katniss, a esto sí que le puedes llamar "Demasiada atención y cuidados excesivos"- Dijo Tonny haciéndonos reír a Prim y a mí.

-¡ ¿Pero qué es esto?!- Grito Tayler molesto y preocupado, acercándose rápidamente hasta donde yo y mi hermana nos encontrábamos sentadas, asustándonos a ambas por su grito tan repentino y alarmado- Estas llorando…Joder…¿Qué te hizo el imbécil de nuestro hermano, he?...¡Tonny, trae inmediatamente a ese maldito enano aquí ahora mismo ¿Quieres?!...No te preocupes Kat, enseguida lo haremos pagar por haberte hecho llorar- Agrego, arrebatándome de los brazos de Prim y abrazándome efusivamente como si fuera una madre mega angustiadísima y exagerada, sofocándome y sin dejarme hablar.

***Joder... ¿Ahora quienes son los que exageran?* **Pensé intentando quitarme de encima a este tonto que no me dejaba ni respirar.

-Hmmm…mmmm…Tayler…me duele…mmmm…- Logre decir, tratando de hacerle entender que me estaba asfixiando pero esto el muy idiota de Tayler no lo entendió y solo provoco que me apretara aún más en sus brazos.

-Ya…yaa…yaaa…Tranquila Kat, sé que duele lo que te hizo el idiota de mi hermano…Llora todo lo que quieras pequeña, anda, desahógate mujer…Tonny y yo nos encargaremos de que pague por lo que hizo- Dijo haciendo una voz ridícula pero esto solo provocó que me enojara aún más de lo que ya estaba por su culpa.

***¡ ¿Pero qué carajos crees que haces? Ya suéltame tonto!* **Pensaba ya enrabiada de coraje y tratando de zafarme de sus brazos, pero él era mucho más fuerte que yo. ***Maldita sea…odio ser tan pequeña***

-Tayler, aquí está el desgraciado- Dijo Tonny trayendo, creo yo, a la fuerza a Peeta.

-¡Hey Tonny, suéltame idiota!... ¿Te has vuelto loco?... ¡ ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!

-Hay dios…Tayler, Tonny, suelten a su hermano ¿Qué creen que están haciendo muchachos- La voz del señor Mellark me hizo darme cuenta de que él también estaba aquí.

-¡Perfecto!...¡Silencio enano!- Dijo con furia Tayler sin dejar de abrazarme así, impidiéndome hablar y evitar una masacre injusta y estúpida- Pagaras muy caro por haber hecho llorar a Katniss…Lo siento papá pero tu "hijito" ha hecho llorar a nuestra cuñada y eso no se lo perdonaremos…- La voz enrabiada de Tayler me hizo darme cuenta que iba enserio la amenaza.

-¡¿Pagar?!...¡¿Se han vuelto locos?!...¡¿De qué demonios hablan?!...Yo no he hecho llorar a mi Katniss… ¡Suéltame de una maldita vez Tonny!

-Jaa. Y encima de todo el insecto finge no saber por qué llora nuestra cuñadita…Que poco hombrecito eres…- Dijo Tayler, finalmente liberando a mi sofocado cuerpo de sus brazos.

-¡No mientas!...Al entrar aquí, hemos visto la carita de Katniss toda llorosa- Dijo Tonny sujetando a Peetya con ambas manos del cuello de la camisa realmente molesto, levantándolo dl suelo un poco.

-Katniss, haz algo antes de que esto se convierta en una masacre- Me zarandeo Prim, angustiada de lo que podría a pasar si yo no hacía algo pronto.

-¡Basta ya los dos!- Dije con voz demandante, levantándome del sofá y golpeando a ambos en la cabezota.

-Auuch….Pero cuñadita hermosa ¿Por qué nos pegas?...- Dijo Tonny sobándose el chichón en la cabeza.

-Nosotros solo queríamos hacer que el enano pagara por haberte hecho llorar mujer- Dijo Tayler sobándose también la cabeza.

-¡Cállense!...-Grite enfurecida, haciéndolos temblar del susto y que abrieran los ojos como platos- ¡Ustedes tienen la culpa por no dejarme hablar!... primero, segundo…Tayler, no vuelvas a abrazarme así… ¡Casi me asfixio por tu culpa!... ¡Tonto! Y tercero…suelten a mi futuro esposo, él no me ha hecho llorar par de zopencos…

-Aaaa, ¿Noo?- Dijeron ambos incrédulos, haciéndome rodar los ojos y suspirar frustrada…Dios dame paciencia para no ahorcarlos.

-Ya he dicho que no… vamos, suéltalo Tonny- Dije completamente enfadada, demasiado enfadada.

-Ya pues...ahí está, ya…ya lo solté, tranquila- Dijo Tonny, soltando inmediatamente a Peeta del cuello de la camisa, provocando que el pobre de mí chico del pan callera al suelo- Ya no me golpes por favor…que miedo… **(O_O)**\- Dijo con las manos en son de paz.

-Hermosa cuñada… ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?- Hablo el tonto de Tayler.

-Hmmm déjame ver…será porque… ¡Si lo hice, pero tú al abrazarme de esa forma tan efusiva, no me dejabas ni respirar!- Gruñí eso último, alzando la voz más de lo normal, haciendo que tanto Tayler como Tonny se encogieran más de miedo, temblando como si fueran dos conejos asustados.

-¡Lo sentimos mucho…no nos mates!- Dijeron ambos, aterrados de que los volviera a golpear.

Entonces al verlos actuar de ese modo estallé en carcajadas, acompañadas por las de los demás incluyendo a Peeta, quien se encontraba ya a mi lado abrazándome por la cintura, sin dejar de reírnos.

-Peeta di algo, no te quedes ahí botado de la risa…¡Tu mujer quiere matarnos!…Yo no le veo la gracia- Dijo indagando y asustado Tayler a mi prometido.

-Son unos tontos, ustedes solitos se lo buscaron…Si dejaran de hacer tantas idioteces como estas, no se meterían en tantos problemas jajaja...

-Jajaja dios ya cálmense…no les haré nada. Está bien que esté embarazada y que sea un peligro con mis hormonas alteradas pero no es para tanto- Dije sonriéndoles divertida a ese par que me miraban asustados y medio indignados.

-Haay …¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes dos, he? Por poco, casi matan a su hermano muchachos…ya compórtense- Los reprendió juguetonamente el señor Dylan.

Ambos chicos bajaron la cabeza avergonzados diciendo:

-Lo sentimos…

-Bueno papá, a todo esto ¿A que les debo su agradable visita, he?… ¿Paso algo en la panadería?- Pregunto Peeta a su padre, preocupado de que algo hubiera ocurrido en el negocio de su familia.

-No hijo, nada de eso. En verdad fue cierto lo que tus dos hermanos dijeron antes de hacer su show…Hemos venido a ver como estaban Katniss y mi nieto- Le respondía dulcemente su padre, acercándose hasta mi para después abrazarme cariñosamente y con delicadeza.

***Dios… ¿Es que aquí a todos les da miedo de hasta abrazarme?...Estoy embarazada, no enferma*** Pensaba para mis adentro. Cansada de recibir tantos cuidados y atenciones, aunque no podía negar que era bonito sentirme protegida y consentida por estas personas que pensaban en mí y el bebé.

-Hola queridas… ¿Cómo están mis dos consentidas niñas y mi adorada nieta, he?- Dijo refiriéndose a Prim, a mí y al bebé que, según el señor Mellark, pensaba y aseguraba que sería una niña.

-Hemos estado bien señor Dylan…Por cierto, mi mamá le manda saludos- Respondió dulcemente mi pequeña hermana sonriendo.

-Es bueno saberlo pequeña…Mándale saludos también de mi parte por favor… ¿Y tu cariño?- Dijo refiriéndose a mí- ¿Cómo han estado tú y mi preciosa nieta, he?- Agrego refiriéndose nuevamente a mí y al bebé, reafirmando nuevamente que sería una niña el bebé que esperábamos Peeta y yo.

-Estamos bien…ya casi no tengo náuseas y en cuanto al bebé, sigue creciendo sano y fuerte pero…- Dije bajando la mirada y sonriendo mientras acariciaba mi vientre que ahora se notaba pues el efecto de las cápsulas había desaparecido, dándome cuenta de que ya se había hecho tarde y ya anochecía- ¿Cómo sabe que va a ser una niña?- Pregunté intrigada por saber por qué estaba tan seguro de que así seria.

-Cariño, es instinto paternal… Estoy seguro que será una niña hermosa y fuerte como sus madre, y no creo ser el único, creo que también su padre ¿No es así hijo?

-Es lo que siempre le digo a Katniss papá…pero ella no me cree- Dijo Peeta estrechándome en sus brazos y sonriéndole tiernamente a mi pancita en donde se encontraba nuestro bebé.

-Si…las mujeres siempre dicen eso- Dijo juguetonamente el padre de Peeta.

-¡Hey!...No son los únicos, nosotros también lo creemos ¿Verdad Tonny?- Hablo Tayler ya más tranquilo.

-Así es Tayler, creo que ya es tiempo de que haya una mujer en nuestra familia y en esta casa…Quiero una sobrina para malcriarla y consentirla exageradamente hasta el cansancio.

-Lamento interrumpir esta agradable y tierna conversación caballeros pero creo que ya es algo tarde y necesito hacer unas cosas antes de retirarme a mi casa, además d que los chicos necesitan descansar en especial la bolita de fuego, por el mocoso- Hablo Haymitch juguetonamente, haciendo que le lanzara una mirada asesina por haberme llamado otra vez "Bola de fuego"** ¿Pero este que carajos se cree?**

-Sí, creo que tiene mucha razón Haymitch. Bueno hijo, los dejamos descansar- Dijo el señor Dylan para después voltear a verme a ver y besar mi frente con cariño paternal- Querida cuídate mucho y cuida también a mi nieta. Mañana vendré temprano a traerte las galletas que tanto te gustan ¿Ok?- Agrego guiñándome un ojo con complicidad pues sabía que desde que me había enterado de mi embarazo que las galletas de nuez eran mi antojo favorito o mejor dicho mío y del bebé.

-Muchas gracias señor Mellark…no debería consentirnos tanto…Todavía no nace mi bebé y ya lo anda malcriando desde ahorita- Dije juguetonamente.

-Así debe de ser cariño. Yo no podría llamarme abuelo si no consintiera desde ahorita a mi adorada nieta.

-Bueno queridísima cuñada, nuestro padre no es el único que malcriara a ese bebé…- Hablo Tayler mientras rodeaba mis hombros con un brazo y me giñaba un ojo.

-Sí…ten por seguro que nuestra sobrina será la niña más consentida de todo el Distrito 12 y de eso nos encargaremos nosotros, ya lo veras- Dijo con orgullo Tonny imitando a Tayler.

-Bueno...ahora sí que el mocoso tiene de donde escoger para que lo consientan ¿No crees preciosa?- Dijo Haymitch mirándome divertido, haciéndome rodar los ojos.

-¿Qué tú ya no te habías ido de aquí Haymitch?- Pregunte irritada.

-Oh pues, lo dije en buen sentido cariño pero ok ya me retirare…con permiso, nos vemos mañana tortolitos- Dijo saliendo de la casa y dirigiéndose hacia el pueblo.

***Un día de estos, juro que lo voy a asesinar* **Pensé mientras una sonrisa macabra se formaba en mis labios.

-Bueno pues ya nos vamos también nosotros ¿Quieres que te acompañemos hasta tu casa Prim? A estas horas de la noche debe de ser peligroso andar sola para ti- Dijo Tayler con madurez.

-Pero…

-Mejor será que te vayas con ellos Patito… con esos nuevos agentes de la paz andando por aquí no me agrada que andes sola.

Ella suspiro resignada y asintió para después abrazarme sonriendo.

–Mañana vendré a verte ¿Esta bien?... Y ya no llores Kat… veras que todo estará bien.

Yo le sonreí y bese su mejilla diciendo:

-Te prometo que tratare de no llorar…Mándale saludos de mi parte a mamá ¿Sí?

-Lo haré- Me respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

Peeta y yo los acompañamos hasta la puerta y cuando salieron por esta y se dirigían a casa de Prim y mi madre una silueta muy familiar se iba aproximando hasta nuestra casa y al irse acercando cada vez más, me emocione tanto al darme cuenta de quien se trataba que inmediatamente salí disparada sin importarme nada hasta donde él estaba para después colgarme de su cuello con fuerza riendo como niña pequeña.

-¡Katniss, no corras así!... Santo cielo mujer, recuerda que estas embarazada- Me reprendía y regañaba una y otra vez sin dejar de abrazarme él también.

-Cállate Gale. Tú tienes la maldita culpa por no venir a verme todos estos días- Dije mientras las hormonas del embarazo nuevamente se apoderaban de mí, haciendo que llorara sin poderlo evitar. Y tenía mucha razón pues ya hacia 3 semanas que no veía a mi mejor amigo.

-Katniss Everdeen…¡No vuelvas a correr de esa manera, por dios cariño, casi me matas del susto!- La voz molesta de Peeta me hizo dar un respingón y que dejara d abrazar a Gale y al girarme, me encontré con un Peeta Mellark muy molesto a la vez de que Gale también me veía de sa forma que daba miedo.

***Oh oh… creo que estamos en problemas bebé*** Pensé mientras les sonreía inocentemente a este par de hombre que me miraban enojados mientras acariciaba mi vientre.

Entramos a la casa…Luego de haber sido horriblemente regañada como niña pequeña por mi prometido y mi mejor amigo por no haber tenido cuidado con mi embarazo al salir corriendo de esa manera y después de haberles prometido ya algo molesta a los dos como 40 veces de que tendría más cuidado y de que no se volvería a repetir, inmediatamente nos pusimos a platicar con Gale sobre la causa de su ausencia en todo este tiempo y lo que nos contó me dejo sin palabras y muy feliz por él.

-Katniss, estoy enamorado de Madge…ambos lo estamos...Esa chica me tiene verdaderamente loco por ella, yo…

-Hey para para…jajaja- Dije sonriéndole divertida a mi amigo/hermano, poniendo mis dos manos en señal de "alto"- No me sueltes otra vez tu discurso mega larguísimo d cuanto amas y adoras a la hija del alcalde por favor- Agregue mientras Peeta nos miraba divertido a ambos.

Si señores y señoras el mismísimo Gale Hawthorne, mi mejor amigo/hermano, el mismísimo idiota rudo que conocí en el bosque cuando éramos niños, estaba enamorado de Madge Undersee, la hija del alcalde. Una chica con la que no congeniaba Gale antes a causa de la familia d la que ella proviene y la misma chica a la que yo empecé a considerar como mi amiga desde que me había dado aquel broche que ahora simbolizaba y significaba tanto para mí. **(Madge era otra de las pocas personas que sabían de mi embarazo ya que nos habíamos vuelto amigas desde ese entonces)**

Bastaba con ver la mirada d bobo de mi mejor amigo para darme cuenta de lo loco que estaba por Madge y este hecho, a decir verdad, me hacía feliz.

La razón por la que tanto él como Madge no habían venido había sido porque se la pasaban compartiendo el tiempo juntos ya que cuando Gale estaba recuperándose de los latigazos que había recibido Madge lo venía a visitar a diario a la casa y fue ahí cuando la chispa surgió entre ellos dos y yo ni enterada.

-Cielos Gale, no sabes lo contenta que me siento d verte así. Ciertamente no me lo esperaba pero ambos son mis amigos y les deseo lo mejor a ti y a Madge.

-Gracias Katnip- Dijo abrazándome con fuerza para después respingar y despegarme asustado de su cuerpo- Lo siento...no debí abrazarte con tanta fuerza, por lo del bebé- Yo inmediatamente me enoje y lo golpe en la cabeza.

-Suficiente... Estoy harta de que me traten con delicadeza…- Dije señalando a Gale y a Peeta acusatoriamente-Estoy embarazada, no enferma.

-Ya, tranquila…joder… Peeta, no sé cómo logras soportarla con tantas hormonas- Dijo el tonto de mi amigo, ganándose otro golpe y que lo fulminara con la mirada provocando que el idiota d mi prometido se riera, ganándose el también un golpe de mi parte.

-Auuch eso me dolió Kat…Cariño tranquilízate, vas a terminar un día de estos cortándome en pedazos a este paso- Dijo adoloridamente Peeta.

-¡Cállense los dos o les juro que no salen vivos esta- Dije realmente enfadada pero a la vez reprimiendo una risa por la cara de espanto que ambos ponían- Y en cuanto a ti Hawthorne, este embarazo no tiene nada que ver con cómo me trates y por ultimo ya tenemos sueño mi bebé y yo , así que si no te molesta, ya me quiero ir a dormir- Dije bostezando con sueño ya un poco más tranquila.

Gale sonriendo tiernamente, me abrazo y se inclinó un poco hasta mi vientre diciendo:

-Ojalá que no saques el mal carácter de tu madre- Dicho esto se enderezó, despidiéndose a toda prisa de Peeta para salir corriendo por su vida de la casa.

-Haayy… Ya, no tengo por qué hacerme corajes gratis… a demás estoy exhausta- Dije bostezando y tallándome los ojos como niña pequeña.

-Vamos a la cama cariño- Dijo Peeta sonriendo con ternura. Tomándome de la mano nos dirigimos hacia nuestro cuarto.

En cuanto entramos a la habitación, un movimiento inesperado que provenía desde el interior del sitio en que se encontraba el bebé me hizo respingar y abrir los ojos como platos a la vez de que una de mis manos voló inmediatamente a donde había sentido esa extraña sensación. Quedándome completamente paralizada de pie, mientras Peeta me miraba asustado.

***Oh dios…* **Pensé, nuevamente sintiendo ese extraño movimiento en mi vientre mientras ahogaba un grito con mi otra mano libre sin quitar la que se encontraba en mi pancita.

-¿Katniss?..¿Qué tienes?, ¿Qué sucede?- Decía una y otra vez Peeta, alarmado de que algo malo me estaba pasando.

No le conteste e inmediatamente tome su mano y la coloque en mi vientre, justo en el momento en el que sentía otra patadita. Esto hizo que Peeta abriera los ojos como platos y que volteara a verme sorprendido e irradiando felicidad y un brillo muy especial en su mirada, pero yo estaba no solo emocionada, sino también aterrada…

-Es…es la primera vez que se mueve…Peeta...T…Tengo miedo…- Dije comenzando a temblar a la vez que sonreía nerviosamente mientras sentía que el bebé se movía nuevamente. Las lágrimas, pronto comenzaron a salir de mis ojos a montones sin poderlo evitar.

-Heey…tonta...no llores…Katniss, significa que nuestro bebé está vivo… Está vivo y esta es su manera de decirte que esta con vida y que nos quiere mucho a los dos…- Dijo abrazándome fuertemente a la vez que me besaba en los labios y acariciaba mi vientre mientras sonreía tiernamente- Dios, no puedo creerlo…esto es hermoso, es perfecto…Katniss te lo vuelvo a repetir, no tienes por qué tener miedo mi amor…Yo estoy aquí- Dijo mirándome con decisión y ternura a los ojos.

-Lo siento…es solo que nunca había sentido algo así…- Dije bajando la mirada sin dejar de acariciar mi vientre apenas redondito que, aunque por muy leve que fuera, se alcanzaba a percibir los enternecedores y adorables movimientos que hacia el bebé haciéndome sonreír con los ojos anegados de lágrimas –Es precioso…- Agregue con ternura sin dejar de acariciar mi vientre con ambas manos.

Peeta de la nada se arrodillo frente a mí y tomándome desprevenida, subió un poco mi suéter hasta descubrir mi pancita, haciéndome sonrojar, depositando un besito sobre ese lugar tan lindo en el que crecía nuestro bebé dijo:

-Cariño…gracias por hacernos saber que estas vivo…te amamos bolita de fuego- Dijo tiernamente su padre, llamando con cariño a mi vientre del mismo modo que lo hacia Haymitch, aunque en Peeta se escuchaba muy tierno, por lo que no me molesto y me hizo sonreír como boba. Deposito otro beso en mi vientre, haciendo que el bebé se moviera de nuevo, respondiendo a los mimos y a la dulce voz de Peeta.

-Creo que trata de decir que te quiere y le gusta tu voz tanto como a mí- Dije dulcemente, sonriéndole a mi vientre.

-Ya lo creo que sí…

Por primera vez en toda mi vida me sentía tranquila y feliz y cuando el bebé se movía mientras Peeta le hablaba, ya recostados sobre la cama, llegué a la conclusión de que no cambiaría nada en el mundo, estos bellos y perfectos momentos.

-Katniss, mi amor…sé que nos casaremos pronto pero antes de eso y de estar frente a las cámaras quiero hacerlo como dicta nuestra tradición…- Dijo de la nada mi Peeta, mirándome dulcemente y tomándome desprevenida.

-Peeta… ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?- Dije nerviosa y tratando de reprimir las malditas lágrimas y la sonrisa de la emoción de mi rostro pues sabía por dónde iba la cosa.

-Lo que oíste mujer…Katniss Everdeen ¿Me harías el maravilloso honor de hacer la ceremonia del tueste conmigo?

Inmediatamente me abalance sobre él, cayendo ambos en la cama riendo. Besando apasionadamente sus labios y con los ojos anegados de lágrimas mientras ambos acariciábamos mi vientre respondí:

-Acepto…- Dicho esto mi bebé pateo con un poco más de fuerza como si estuviera feliz por nosotros, haciéndonos sonreír tanto a Peeta como a mí.

**POV NARRADORA**

Allá en el Capitolio, en la casa presidencia, cierto personaje maligno y desalmado sonreía complacido mientras observaba en sus manos una pequeña caja de cristal, la cual contenía el sobre que dictaría el destino de nuestros dos trágicos amantes del Distrito 12 y demás vencedores por igual.

-Al fin. Por fin mis planes cobraran vida mi querido amigo Heavensbee- Sonreía con maldad, sin dejar de acariciar el delicado cristal de aquella caja que, en su contenido, portaba una peligrosa y segura sentencia de muerte.

Junto al presidente Snow se encontraba Plutarch Heavensbee, él nuevo vigilante jefe de los juegos del hambre de este vasallaje que se llevaría a cabo muy pronto. Este miraba desconcertado y con miedo al presidente, sin entender muy bien a que se refería.

-¿Por qué lo dice señor?... ¿Cómo puede una cajita y un sobre hacer que sus planes se lleven a cabo?- Preguntó con cautela Plutarch.

-Mi querido amigo, por algo las reglas se hicieron para romperse. Y tú me ayudaras a romperlas- Le respondió Snow. Entonces la cabeza de Heavensbee hizo "click", dándose cuenta de lo que el presidente tramaba hacer.

***Oh mierda…esto es malo…muy malo…Tengo que informarle de inmediato a la presidenta Coin y tengo que hablar con Haymitch también. Habrá un nuevo cambio de planes…Snow jamás se saldrá con la suya, pero ahora necesito seguirle el juego… ya veré como me las ingeniaré para sacar a los vencedores que pueda de la arena. En especial a Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark…ellos dos son la clave para nuestros planes…* **Pensó para sus adentros mientras aparentaba estar calmado frente al Presidente Snow.

-Me parece muy bien señor. Dígame que es lo que tengo que hacer- Dijo con la mayor seguridad y valor que logro reunir Plutarch, haciendo que Snow le sonriera complacido.

**HOLA:**

**Aquí me tiene publicando como lo prometí el CAPITULO 17...espero que sea de su agrado y lo disfruten muchoo...este capítulo les diré que planeaba dividirlo en dos partes pero creo que me pareció escribirlo de corrido así que bueno...DISFRUTENLO MUCHISIMO QUE SE LOS DEDICO A TODOS USTEDES CON CARIÑO... ¿Qué se imaginaran que ira a pasar más a delante? ¿Qué creen que Snow este tramando?...VERINGUENLO EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!**

**BESOS, NOS VEMOS PRONTO! X3 **❤


	22. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 18**

**POV KATNISS**

Si pudiera describir este día tan especial solo diría dos palabras:

**_"Simplemente perfecto"_**

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que Peeta me había propuesto hacer la ceremonia del tueste y ya me encontraba en mi séptimo mes de este hermoso embarazo. Un mes de maravillosas noticas… pues luego de haberle dado a Peeta el "Si", inmediatamente al día siguiente fuimos a darles la noticia a todas esas personas cercanas a nosotros que pronto seriamos marido y mujer. Por supuesto que las personas que únicamente sabían de esto eran mi madre, mi hermana, Haymitch y el padre de Peeta y sus hermanos **(a excepción de la bruja de su madre, ya que ella no estaba contenta con el hecho de que su hijo y yo estuviéramos juntos) **y por ultimo también entre esas personas se encontraban Gale y Madge. Absolutamente todos estaban felices por nosotros y terminaron por organizar la ceremonia diciendo que esto nos lo merecíamos tanto Peeta como yo.

Tal vez se preguntaran por qué tan pocas personas sabían de nuestra ceremonia del tueste, la razón era fácil era simple y obvia. Íbamos a casarnos en secreto y no podíamos darles la noticia a esas otras pocas personas que a pesar de ser del Capitolio les teníamos un cariño especial **(Cinna, Portia, Effie y nuestros equipos de preparación). **Todo esto con el fin de evitar que dicha noticia llegara a oídos de la demás gente del Capitolio y finalmente a oídos de Snow.

Hoy era el día en que Peeta y yo uniríamos nuestras vidas para siempre, porque para mí nuestra ceremonia del tueste era mucho más valida y perfecta que una estúpida boda televisada en el Capitolio. A pesar de ser una boda secreta, algo discreta y sencilla era maravillosa para nosotros, tanto para Peeta como para mí.

Nuestra casa había sido decorada con velas y adornos florales, estratégicamente bien colocados y hechos por Prim, mi madre y Madge. En la puerta principal, un delicado arco hecho con helechos, musgo, ramas y otras tantas flores de diversos colores, entre ellas dientes de león, adornaban el pórtico. Lugar en el que, como dicta nuestra tradición, los futuros esposos se entregaban los anillos y se les colocaba un lazo adornado con flores también que simbolizaba la unión eterna de sus corazones y finalmente se profesaban amor eterno bajo el precisos arco del pórtico de su casa antes de tostar el pan y compartirlos con los invitados a la ceremonia para celebrar su unión con bailes y música típica de nuestro distrito. La ceremonia del tueste se llevaba a cabo durante el atardecer por lo que en todo el día a los novios no se les permitía verse hasta el momento en que se realizaba el tueste. Razón por la que la desesperación y los nervios, tanto de no saber nada de Peeta como de la ceremonia, me estaban carcomiendo entera y…

-¡Katniss!... ¿Quieres quedarte quieta un segundo? Ya casi termino y si te sigues moviendo te puedo delinear mal los ojos y….¡Ya deja de tocarte el cabello que me vas a arruinar el peinado que tanto trabajo me costó hacerte!- Me reprendió Madge Undersee por enésima vez, fastidiada de que no me quedara quieta y que estuviera tocándome obsesivamente la trenza de lado adornada con pequeñas y delicadas florecillas que ella me había hecho. Esto hizo que mi madre y Prim, quienes se encontraban también en mi habitación, se botaran de la risa.

-¡Ya pues, dejen de reírse que no es divertido!- Dije volteándolas a ver y fulminándolas con la mirada haciendo que me sonrieran divertidas- Lo siento Madge, estoy que no puedo con los nervios y además…

-Sí, ya, ya, ya…Todo lo que tú digas mujer. Ya sé que estas nerviosa pero por favor, por lo que más quieras, quédate quieta mientras termino y por enésima ver…pronto veras a Peeta así que ya cálmate ¿Quieres?- Me volvió a regañar haciendo que me quedara quietecita por miedo a que terminara golpeándome.

-Cariño, Madge tiene razón- Dijo divertidamente mi madre.

-No te desesperes Kat, trata de calmarte que das miedo jaja…- Le siguió Prim, mi dulce y tierna hermanita (nótese el sarcasmo).

-Ja ja…muy graciosa Primrose…. ¡Está bien, ya maldita sea, me quedare quieta pero termina de una vez ya que me estoy desesperando!...Llevas cuatro horas arreglándome y no me has quitado las manos de enzima Madge…- Dije refunfuñando y gimoteando como niña y fulminando con la mirada a mi amiga, quien al verme así me sonrio divertida e inocentemente.

-Deja de quejarte como una niña malcriada y solo estate quieta y terminare más rápido- Dijo a la vez que empezaba a delinearme los ojos.

-¿Ya ves bebé?...Aquí nada más se la pasan maltratando a la pobre de tu madre- Dije teatralmente mientras ponía una mano sobre mi vientre ahora ligeramente plano por el efecto de la capsula que me había tomado esta mañana. Sentí moverse a mi pequeño como si estuviera de acuerdo conmigo, haciéndome sonreír.

-Dios Katniss eres mucho más quejumbrosa embarazada que cuando no lo estabas- Dijo Madge exasperada y con un deje de diversión haciéndome gruñir molesta por su comentario mientras dejaba que siguiera con su tortura sobre mí.

**Mientras tanto en la casa de Haymitch…**

**POV PEETA**

Un día, un maldito día entero sin ver a mi Katniss bastaba para tenerme andando d aquí allá vestido ya de novio por toda la casa de mi mentor…

-Joder, Peeta estate quieto hombre que me estas mareando y me estas poniendo de nervios- Dijo Gale exasperado al mismo tiempo en que me sujetaba de frente de los hombros, impidiendo que siguiera moviéndome de un lado a otro como un animal enjaulado.

-Chico eres un completo manojo de nervios jajaja…- Dijo divertidamente Haymitch, quien se agarraba la barriga con ambas manos botado de la risa.

-Maldita sea….ya quiero ver a Katniss, necesito verla- Dije zafándome del agarre de Gale y dirigiéndome a la puerta cuando unos pares de manos me sujetaron a cada lado de mis brazos y mi padre se ponía enfrente de la puerta de brazos cruzados con intenciones de no moverse de ahí.

-¿A dónde crees que vas enano?...Todavía no es la hora de que sea la ceremonia- Dijo Tonny, quien me tenía sujeto del brazo izquierdo.

-Así que sé un buen niño y vete a plantar tu lindo trasero en el sofá y espera ahí sentado hasta que se llegue la hora-Le siguió Tayler tomándome del brazo derecho.

-Pero…

-¡Sin peros!- Gritaron al unísono tanto mis hermanos como Gale, Haymitch y mi padre.

Inmediatamente Tayler y Tonny jalaron de mis brazos, arrastrándome hasta la sala en donde me sentaron en el sillón.

-Y cuidadito con que te muevas de ahí o tendremos que tomar medidas más drásticas- Me amenazo Tonny sosteniendo en sus manos una cuerda… **¡¿De dónde carajos saco esa cuerda?!**...Esto me hizo tragar en seco y temblar de miedo por lo que estos hombres serían capaces de hacerme si yo no me quedaba quietecito y sentadito en el sillón de la sala.

-Okey ya…-Dije levantando las manos en son de paz- Me estaré quieto pero quiten esa cuerda de mi vista por favor.

**Una hora después en la casa de Peeta y Katniss:**

**POV KATNISS**

-¡Listo!...He terminado mi obra maestra- Anuncio con alegría y emoción Madge.

-¡Gracias dios!... ¿Ya puedo verme en el espejo?- Pregunte tratando de dirigirme al espejo cuando…

-¡Ni se te ocurra!….Primero debes ponerte esto- Dijo Madge mientras sostenía en las manos un vestido vestido de encaje blanco con detalle de transparencia al frente y matices en tirantes y fajín en color negro. Aunque no era un vestido de novia y no era tan extravagante como los que lucí para la sesión de fotos era delicado y precioso. Creía haberlo visto ya antes y cuando mi cabeza hizo click me di cuenta de que aquel bonito vestido le pertenecía a ella, a Madge.

-Madge es tu vestido…no puedo aceptarlo- Pero ella no me quiso escuchar y puso el precioso vestido en mis manos.

-Carajo, que necia eres Kat…Este vestido es mi regalo de bodas para ti así que no me lo niegues y acéptalo por favor- Dijo mientras me sonreía y me giñaba un ojo.

-¡Vamos Kat, póntelo!...quiero vértelo puesto- Dijo emocionada Prim, dando saltitos.

-Anda hija, te ayudamos- Dijo mi madre igual de emocionada que Prim, con las lágrimas de emoción en los ojos.

Asentí e inmediatamente y con ayuda de mi madre, Prim y Madge me pues el vestido.

-¡Dios mío!...¡Katniss estas preciosa!- Dijeron las tres al unísono al verme.

-En… ¿Enserio?- Dije poniéndome roja como tomate de la pena.

-Sí, miera…Ven a verte al espejo- Dijo Prim mientras me tomaba de la mano y me ponía frente al espejo del tocador.

Dios…Frente a mi estaba una chica realmente bellísima que no creía ser yo, pero lo era. La chica que tenía frente a mi tenia las pestañas largas a causa del rímel, ojos demasiado grandes y expresivos gracias a que los tenia delineados, labios pintados únicamente con un brillo labial de color durazno y un rubor muy tenue en las mejillas, en pocas palabras un maquillaje sumamente discreto y natural. Esta chica no era yo, pero lo era. El peinado… oh dios, las flores que lo adornaban me hacían tener una apariencia aún más natural y delicada, haciendo juego con el maquillaje. El vestido…el vestido que traía puesto era hermoso y a la vez irradiaba cierto toque de inocencia y sensualidad, ya que el escote de este tenía un fino y delicado encaje también que terminaba en un corte algo atrevido justo a la mitad del busto y debajo de este justo en el medio el fajín del mismo color que los tirantes **(negro)** se anudaba en un precioso y delicado moño dándole esa apariencia de inocencia. Debajo del fajín, la tela con encaje caía libre en cascada por detrás del vestido y de enfrente el vestido era también suelto y más corto, dejando un toque de trasparencia por el encaje que permitía mostrar parte de mis piernas. Dios mío…esta chica que veía en el espejo no era yo, más bien era el lado perfecto y hermoso de mi otra yo sacado a la luz gracias a las talentosas manos de Madge.

-Estas preciosa mujer- Dijo mi mejor amiga, poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros a la vez de que ella nos veía a las dos en el espejo. Ella también lucia preciosa con ese vestido turquesa que acentuaba a la perfección las curvas de su cuerpo y el cabello suelto y sujeto solo por una bonita horquilla en forma de flor del mismo color que el de su vestido. Gale no había escogido mujer más perfecta que Madge.

-Por favor, conserva el vestido Kat…realmente quiero que te lo quedes nena- Me dijo con dulzura sin dejar de sonreírme desde el espejo.

Al escuchar esto me hizo darme cuenta de lo especial que era Madge Undersee a pesar de provenir de una familia con mejor calidad de vida. Tenía que agradecerle de algún modo todo lo que había estado haciendo por mí así que me volteé a verla sonriendo y la abrace diciendo:

-Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi Madge…Te quiero.

-¡Hey!...Me vas a arruinar todo el trabajo que me costó arreglarte- Dijo reprendiéndome juguetonamente a la vez que ella también me abrazaba- No des las gracias Katniss, tú ya has hecho mucho por mí.

-¿En serio?- Pregunté sorprenda mientras dejaba de abrazarla y la veía a los ojos- ¿Qué he hecho yo?- Pregunte intrigada por saber.

-Me has dado una linda amistad cuando nadie más lo hizo y le salvaste la vida al hombre que yo amo…Ya has hecho demasiado por mí- Dijo sonriendo provocando que yo también le sonriera y recordara el día en que la conocí cuando era una niña solitaria y no tenía amigos y empecé a hablarle pues me identificaba con ella **(a ambas nos gustaba la soledad) **y el día en que me interpuse entre el agente de la paz y Gale, quien aparte de ser mi amigo ahora era el novio de Madge, para que dejara de azotarlo-Bueno, creo que ha llegado la hora ¿No crees?- Agrego, haciéndome que me diera cuenta de que por mi ventana había una preciosa puesta de sol, el atardecer.

-Hija…

La voz de mi madre me hizo voltear a verla para encontrarme con su rostro lleno de felicidad a la vez de que sus ojos brotaban lágrimas.

-Cariño, no sabes lo feliz que estoy por ti…Sé que les he fallado muchas veces a tu hermana y a ti pero quiero que sepas que siempre, siempre me tendrás a tu lado- Dijo con cariño y la voz quebrada a la vez de que depositaba un beso en mi frente mientras acunaba mi rostro entre sus manos, las cuales también tome entre las mías con cariño.

***Oh dios…no vayas a llorar, no vayas a llorar, no vayas a llorar…Katniss…maldita sea…* **Fue tarde, las hormonas de mi embarazo hicieron acto de presencia y me ganaron, haciendo que soltara dos lágrimas.

-¡Oh no! Eso sí que no…Sra. Elena, sé que esto es muy emotivo para usted y para todos nosotros también pero…Katniss ahorita es un peligro con las hormonas alborotadas. Por favor, le ruego que no me la haga llorar- Dijo angustiada Madge mientras me limpiaba a toda prisa las lágrimas que había soltado para impedir que arruinara su **"Obra maestra" **como ella había dicho.

-Lo siento…Bueno cariño- Dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el pañuelo que Prim le había pasado- Las esperamos abajo tu hermana y yo…Tu regalo de bodas te lo daré después- Agrego guiñándome un ojo y dejándome intrigada por ese gesto pero finalmente lo deje pasar y asentí sonriéndole.

-Kat estas preciosa hermanita, no te tardes mucho en bajar ¿Sí?- Dijo Prim mientras me abrazaba haciéndome sonreír y besar su mejilla diciendo que no tardaría en bajar.

En cuanto cerraron la puerta y se escuchó que bajaban por las escaleras, inmediatamente se escuchó que nuevamente las subían y al llegar, esa misma persona empezó a tocar la puerta de la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos Madge y yo.

-Preciosa ¿Puedo pasar?-La voz de Haymitch me hizo dar un respingón y que comenzara a ponerme nerviosa, haciendo que mis manos, por instinto, acariciaran mi vientre tratando de tranquilizarme a mí y a mi bebé que se había movido al sentir mis nervios.

-Katniss, tranquilízate mujer...Recuerda que hoy es un día importante, y en cuanto a ti sobrino precioso- Dijo Madge mientras ponía una manos sobre mi vientre a la vez que le sonreía- Controla a tu madre antes que le dé un colapso por favor.

-Chicas ¿Se puede pasar?...Bolita de fuego, más te vale no echarte para atrás o tendré que sacarte del cuarto a arrastras si es necesario- Demando mi mentor, impaciente por que le abrieran la puerta haciéndome rodar los ojos e ir a abrirle mientras Madge se votaba de la risa.

En cuanto abrí la puerta me lleve una fuerte impresión al encontrarme con un Haymitch bañado, bien arreglado, perfumado y sin una pisca de alcohol.

-¿Katniss?…Dios mío mujer, mírate… estas preciosa- Dijo mientras me veía y me sonreía con ¿Dulzura?

***Ok, Haymitch si está loco*** Pensé.

-Aaamm…gracias…- Dije mirando a mi mentor como si se le hubiera botado un tornillo.

-Bueno Sr. Haymitch, Katniss…con su permiso, me tengo que ir abajo… No tarden mucho que de seguro el novio esta que no puede con los nervios- Dijo divertidamente Madge saliendo de la habitación y bajando las escaleras.

En cuanto se dejaron de escuchar sus pasos, se hizo un incómodo silencio entre Haymitch y yo, y cuando estuve a punto de decir algo…

-Kat, no sé cómo decir esto pero realmente estoy orgulloso…muy orgulloso, tanto de ti como de han sido muy valientes…-Dijo Haymitch con los ojos cristalinos, prueba de que estaba a punto e llorar haciéndome abrir los ojos como platos por esta extraña reacción de mi mentor.

-¿Haymitch?...

-No digas nada preciosa, solo escúchame…Pase lo que pase, tú y Peeta son mi mayor orgullo y siempre los estaré cuidando a los dos y a ese pequeño mocoso que llevas dentro de ti…Quiero que hoy en este día ambos lo disfruten porque ambos han sacrificado mucho hasta llegar hasta aquí. Katniss, quiero que sonrías, quiero que disfrutes de tu boda, quiero que nunca olvides ser fuerte ¿Esta bien?- Dijo sonriendo y, a la vez, mirándome de una manera extraña que no supe descifrar. La forma en que me había dicho todo esto, por extraño que parezca, me hizo sentirme algo asustada y preocupada…

***¿Qué me estas ocultando Haymitch?* **Me pregunte internamente. No lo entendía pero podía jurar que algo le pasaba a mi mentor, sin embargo lo deje pasar o eso aparentaba hacer y asentí sonriendo para que no sospechara que me estaba sintiendo algo insegura y extrañada por lo que había dicho.

-Esa es mi vencedora preciosa…Ahora bajemos que se supone que yo ya debería estar entregando a la novia- Dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras me ofrecía su brazo para que se lo tomara y bajáramos las escaleras pues él, a pesar de que no era mi padre, ya lo consideraba de esa manera por lo que le había pedido a Haymitch que fuera él quien me entregara a las manos de Peeta.

Ya para ese entonces, los nervios y las hormonas de mi embarazo me causaban náuseas y mi bebé no dejaba de moverse.

En cuanto llegamos hasta la puerta, inmediatamente todos, absolutamente todas las pocas personas que habíamos invitado voltearon a vernos y en cuanto vi el precioso mar azul de esos ojos que siempre me miraban con ternura no tuve que pensarlo dos veces antes de empezar a caminar con seguridad tomando el brazo de mi mentor, quien al llegar hasta donde estaba Peeta, puso delicadamente mi mano sobre la de mi querido chico del pan, guiñándonos un ojo a los dos.

-Katniss…estas...estas…estas-Dijo nerviosamente y sonrojado Peeta, quien ya me sostenía de las manos debajo del arco de flores y dientes de león, junto con aquella puesta de sol que hacia todo aún más perfecto de lo que ya era, el sonrojo en las mejillas de mi Peeta le daba una apariencia muy infantil, haciéndolo verse realmente adorable.

-Dilo… ya…Peeta-Dije mientras los nervios seguían en aumento y mis mejillas adquirían un rojo pálido al sonrojarme.

-Eres un ángel- Dicho esto me sonroje por completo y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de mis ojos.

-Dios Peeta…no me hagas llorar por favor.

Él me sonrió con ternura y prosiguió con su juramento y votos matrimoniales:

-Katniss Everdeen…Hoy, aquí y ahora frente a nuestros seres queridos, te prometo y te juro eternamente una alianza de amor puro e infinito que durara para toda la vida, a ti y a nuestro bebé- Dijo colocando una mano en mi vientre, haciéndome sonreírle con ternura mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos- A ti y a nuestro hijo les prometo una vida feliz y hermosa…Por eso, con este anillo- Dijo a la vez de que de la nada sacaba una argolla muy familiar para mi provocando, haciéndome abriera los ojos como platos.

***¿Este es tu regalo de bodas mamá?* **Pensé mientras volteaba a ver fugazmente a mi madre quien me estaba sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Con este anillo, no solo te prometo una lealtad infinita, eterna y maravillosa a ti y a tu corazón, sino que también un futuro próspero y de esperanza en el que prometo dedicar cada día de mi existencia a ser un buen padre para nuestro bebé, ser un buen esposo para ti, cuidarte, protegerte, respetarte y amarte por sobre todas las cosas…por el resto de nuestras vidas- Dijo Peeta tomando mi mano y colocando el anillo en mi dedo anular, anillo que le pertenecía a mi madre, a la vez de que observaba en mi otra mano el anillo que Peeta me había entregado, anillo que alguna vez le perteneció a mi padre provocando que reviviera recuerdos hermosos y maravillosos al verlo.

Sin dejar de llorar y sonreír al mismo tiempo, cerré mi mano con fuerza sobre el anillo de mi padre y volteando a ver a Peeta a los ojos dije:

-Peeta Mellark…Hoy, aquí y ahora frente a nuestros seres queridos, te prometo y te juro eternamente una alianza de amor puro e infinito que durara para toda la vida, a ti y a nuestro bebé- Dije mientras ponía una manos sobre la de Peeta que se encontraba en mi vientre- A ti y a nuestro bebé les entrego lo mejor de mí, cada parte de mi alma y corazón, únicamente a ustedes dos…Peeta, te prometo una vida llena de dicha, amor y felicidad…Por eso, con este anillo- Dije con la voz quebrada a punto de llorar mientras tomaba su mano- Con este anillo, te entrego eternamente mi vida, en la que prometo y dedicare cada día de mi existencia a ser una buena madre para nuestro hijo, una buena esposa para ti, cuidarte, protegerte, respetarte y amarte por sobre todas las cosas…por el resto de nuestras vidas- Logre decir con la voz llorosa y colocando el anillo en su dedo anular.

Inmediatamente mi madre y el Sr. Mellark se acercaron a nosotros y nos colocaron el lazo de flores que simbolizaba la unión eterna de nuestros corazones.

-Peeta Mellark, acepto ser tu esposa.

-Katniss Mellark, acepto orgullosamente ser tu esposo.

-Te amo- Dijimos al mismo tiempo, uniendo nuestros labios en un tierno y dulce beso que significaba muchas cosas para los dos. Un juramento de amor eterno, una promesa de esperanza y alegrías infinitas, un beso de amor infinito.

-¡Viva los novios!...-Las voces de los presentes ahí felicitándonos y aplaudiéndonos nos hicieron salir de nuestra pequeña burbuja para voltear a verlos y sonreírles con verdadera alegría y emoción mientras Peeta ponía ambas manos sobre mi vientre nuevamente redondito por la pérdida del efecto de la capsulita, haciéndome lucir mi pancita de embarazada gracias a que el vestido que me había regalado Madge no era ajustado debajo del busto por lo que caía suelto.

Ya había anochecido y era el momento de tostar el pan y compartirlo con nuestros seres queridos.

**POV HAYMITCH**

Maldita sea, en verdad que no encontraba una palabra correcta para expresar lo enojado, destrozado e impotente que me sentía a pesar de compartir tan lindo y especial momento con los chicos. Ni siquiera tuve el valor de decírselo a Katniss ni mucho menos a Peeta y entre más pasaba el tiempo y la celebración de su boda seguía, mas angustiado e impotente me sentía.

Todo por esa puta y jodida llamada que había recibido…

**FLASHBACK**

-Bueno, creo que ha llegado el momento de chico…- Dije mientras me levantaba del sofá y le guiñaba un ojo a Peeta.

-¡Gracias dios!...Ya era hora- Dijo aliviado de poder ir a la casa en donde estaban arreglando a la preciosa para su boda.

-No exageres enano, no era para tanto- Dijo el mayor de los hermanos del chico.

-Enserio Peeta, a veces puedes ser un dolor de cabeza cuando andas todo nervioso- Dijo Gale saliendo junto con Peeta y sus hermanos de mi casa en dirección a la casa en donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, dejándonos al Sr. Dylan y mi platicando un rato y cuando estábamos a punto de irnos también inmediatamente el teléfono secreto que tenía comenzó a sonar sobresaltándome pues se suponía que nadie sabía que tenía un teléfono secreto pero eso el Sr. Mellark no lo sabía por lo que me relaje un poco.

-Bueno, será mejor que me adelante. Descuide Haymitch, vaya a contestar...seguro que debe ser algo importante.

-Si…supongo. En fin, discúlpeme, en seguida los alcanzare- Dicho esto me dirigí con paso apresurado hasta la pequeña bodeguita en donde tenía el maldito teléfono ocultado para tomar la llamada y contestar.

-Bueno…

-¡Maldita sea Abernathy!….¡ ¿Por qué carajos tardo tanto en contestar!- El grito angustiado y urgente de Plutarch me hizo respingar del susto y a decir por el tono alarmado de su voz supe que el motivo de su llamada no era para nada bueno.

-Vaya directo al grano Heavensbee… ¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunte con voz fría mientras tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que iba a decirme.

-Haymitch, escuchamen bien porque lo que estoy a punto de decirte es delicado y necesito que pongas toda la atención al nuevo cambio de planes….

Esto me hizo tragar en seco y que el corazón se me parara…Mierda…

-¿Nuevo cambio de planes?... ¿De qué carajos estás hablando? …¡Dilo de una maldita puta vez Heavensbee!

-Haymitch…Snow planea enviar este vasallaje a tributos seleccionados de su lista de vencedores de cada distrito.

***¡Noooo!...Maldita sea, ese imbécil…joder…¡Voy a matarlo!*** Pensaba mientras apretaba con fuerza e ira el teléfono.

-¡ ¿Qué mierda es esta Plutarch?!...Joder…¡No lo puedo creer, maldita sea…- Por mi mente solo pasaban mil formas de matar a Snow y miles de recuerdos de cuando, tanto Katniss como Peeta, terminaron siendo tributos. Tristes, angustiosos y dolorosos recuerdos de todo lo que han estado sufriendo y pasado ambos chicos que no eran más que dos niños inocentes tratando de salir con vida de un maldito, absurdo y asqueroso juego enfermizo y ahora, no les quedaba más remedio que volver a revivirlo todo por segunda vez…Todo esto, solo por un jodido capricho de ese maldito hijo de puta… y por si fuera poco Katnis….Dios…En eso mi cabeza hizo click y recordé que Katniss estaba embarazada- Mierda…mierda…mierda…Plutarch, hay algo que debes saber…-Dije mientras comenzaba a temblar y sujetaba con más fuerza e ira el teléfono mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?...-Pregunto con preocupación Heavensbee.

-Katniss…Katniss está embarazada de 7 meses…- Dije así sin más mientras que al otro lado de la línea hubo un silencio total.

-¡Maldita sea!...Ese hijo de puta…si llega a enterarse de esto…¡ ¿Sabes lo que haría si se llega a enterar Haymitch?!...Dios…- Dijo con furia y preocupación Plutarch.

-¡Maldición, claro que lo se Plutarch!...Afortunadamente ella ha estado usando unas cápsulas de esas que usan las mujeres en el capitolio para ocultar su embarazo y por esa razón es que nadie se ha dado cuenta…Pero joder, eso es lo de menos. Ahora lo que yo quiero saber es que es lo que harás tu para sacarlos de ahí con vida… ¡Y más te vale, por tu propio bien, que todo salga bien o de lo contrario te juro por dios que me encargare de matarte con mis propias manos ¿Me escuchas?!...Ahora dime ¿En qué consiste tu maldito plan?- Hable con voz amenazante y fría, tratando de controlar las tremendas ganas que sentía de romperlo todo.

-Cálmate Abernathy y escúchame con atención, te juro que este plan no fallara. Que no se te olvide que la chica y su novio son indispensables y de suma importancia para nosotros…Este es el plan…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Cada palabra de lo que había dicho Plutarch retumbaba en mi cabeza y mis oídos sin dejarme tranquilo, sin embargo el plan, a decir verdad, parecía ser efectivo. Por si fuera poco, habría posibilidades de sacar no solo a Katniss y a Peeta de la arena, sino que también otros vencedores podían ser rescatados si accedían a la oferta de mantener a salvo a mis dos chicos…El idiota de Plutarch juraba y perjuraba que todo saldría de acuerdo al plan y por su propio bien más le valía que fuera así. En cuanto a lo del embarazo de Katniss, se acordó entre nosotros dos que se mantendría en secreto incluso d la maldita vieja de Coin para seguridad de Katniss y el bebé, temporalmente hasta saber cómo utilizarlo ya que el imbécil de Heavensbee veía a ese bebé como una oportunidad más para aprovecharla y usarla a nuestro favor. Qué bueno que no lo tenía enfrente de mí porque si no le hubiese roto la estúpida cara que tiene por haber dicho tal cosa...

***Joder… ¿Por qué siempre, la maldita suerte nunca está de nuestro lado?*** Pensaba mientras veía a Peeta y a Katniss bailando felizmente, ajenos a lo que estaba por venírseles enzima a mis dos niños.

-Por favor perdóneme- Dije en un susurro, agachando la cabeza al ver que Katniss me había descubierto mirándolos mientras dos lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

-¿Haymitch?…- La voz de mi pequeña inocente y preciosa Katniss junto con el aterrador sonido del himno del Capitolio antes de dar a conocer un aviso importante en la tele me hizo voltear a verla a los ojos con dolor, tristeza y culpabilidad mesclados a la vez de que de la nada y con urgencia abrazaba a Katniss con fuerza, queriéndola proteger de esta maldita pesadilla.

-Lo siento preciosa…

**POV KATNISS**

Simplemente no dejaba de sonreír y llorar al mismo tiempo mientras Peeta y yo bailábamos luego de haber tostado el pan y repartirlo con las personas que celebraban con nosotros.

-¿Se está divirtiendo en su boda Sra. Mellark?- Me pregunto dulcemente mi esposo al oído haciéndome voltear a verlo a los ojos sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Mucho…No tiene idea de cuánto me estoy divirtiendo mi querido Sr. Mellark- En eso, no sé por qué razón, me dio por voltear la mirada y encontrarme a Haymitch recargado solo sobre las escaleras, observándonos con tristeza y dolor y los ojos cristalinos a causa de las lágrimas que trataba de reprimir. Al darse cuenta de que lo estaba mirando, inmediatamente bajo la cabeza ocultando su rostro de mi vista.

***¿Pero qué es lo que le pasa?*** Pensé con preocupación.

-Cariño… ¿Me disculparías un momento por favor?...Creo que algo le pasa a Haymitch y me preocupa- Dije susurrándole al oído a Peeta.

-Voy contigo, a mí también me preocupa- Me respondió sonriendo a lo cual yo también le sonreí asintiendo.

Enseguida fuimos caminando de la mano hasta acercarnos a donde estaba nuestro mentor que seguía con la cabeza agachada.

-¿Haymitch?…- No pude continuar hablando porque de la nada la música alegre paro y en su lugar el himno del Capitolio se empezó a escuchar en la lele, señal de que hoy habría un anuncio importante que transmitir en todos los distritos.

Cuando volteé a ver de nuevo a mi mentor, este me estaba observando con los ojos ya anegados de lágrimas y con una cara de, tanto terror como culpabilidad mezclados, haciendo que me asustara pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que de la nada Haymitch me abrazó con fuerza haciéndome soltar la mano de Peeta que observaba el televisor.

-Lo siento preciosa…- Fue lo que alcance a escucharle decir sin dejar de abrazarme de ese modo tan angustiante.

***Tengo un mal presentimiento…*** Pensé mientras sentía a mi bebé moviéndose.

-Damas y caballeros, como verán, hoy se hará oficial el anuncio del vestido de novia y el traje de novio que usaran nuestros dos trágicos amantes del Distrito 12- La voz de Caesar Flickerman me hizo despegarme un poco del cuerpo de Haymitch y voltear a ver la pantalla holográfica del televisor sin dejar de ser abrazada por mi mentor que se negaba a dejar de abrazarme. Inmediatamente todos voltearon a ver al televisor para prestar más atención a las ocurrencias ridículas de Caesar.

-Todos ustedes han elegido y este ha sido el favorito de todos- Anuncio con alegría mientras señalaba a la última foto de la sesión que Peeta y yo habíamos tenido precisamente para esto. **(Es el mismo atuendo de la película)**

-¿No creen que son preciosos?- Dijo emocionado para después cambiar su semblante drásticamente a uno más serio mientras se tocaba obsesivamente el auricular de su oreja como si estuviera escuchando algo por ahí- Vaya…Cielos. Damas y caballeros y demás distritos de Panem, al parecer el presidente Snow nos tiene un anuncio importante que hacer con respecto al vasallaje que se llevara a cabo muy pronto así que les pido de favor escuchar con atención…Adelante- Dijo dando una señal e inmediatamente las cámaras cambiaron y la imagen de Flickerman fue remplazada por la de esa maldita serpiente de Snow que al verlo, provoco que mi bebé pateara con fuerza haciéndome colocar instintivamente y a modo de protección mi mano sobre mi vientre para calmar a mi pequeño.

***Esto no es bueno…no es bueno*** Pensaba al sentir que Haymitch me abrazaba más con fuerza y la extraña sensación de que algo iba a pasar me oprimía cada vez más el corazón.

-Damas y caballeros, como verán…Cada aniversario en el que se realiza el vasallaje, una regla especial es impuesta y este año…- Dijo sonriendo desquiciadamente, causándome escalofríos, mientras un hombre al cual recordaba haberlo visto en la fiesta en la casa presidencial en nuestra gira le entregaba una pequeña caja de cristal, de la que Snow sacaba un sobre extraño y al abrirlo prosiguió, leyendo- Este año…los tributos…serán seleccionados…de la lista de vencedores de cada distrito como recordatorio, de que aun, ni los más fuertes pueden ganar.

Entonces la opresión en mi corazón se convirtió en miles de agujas y cuchillos clavándose y cortando hasta destazar mi cuerpo y mi corazón siendo devorado por los mutos mientras yo seguía viva…De la nada, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos mientras temblaba y negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza una y otra vez, ahogando un grito en la palma de mi mano.

Si en un principio me hubiesen preguntado que hubiera preferido escoger, si morir o seguir viviendo como una maldita marioneta del Capitolio, hubiera contestado que la muerte era una fácil salida a todos mis malditos y jodidos problemas…

-¡Ese maldito hijo de puta!- Escuche decir a lo lejos a Tonny, Tayler y Gale al mismo tiempo enfurecidos.

Podía escuchar el llanto desgarrador y desesperado de mi madre, Prim y Madge, al Sr. Dylan maldiciendo una y otra vez….

No había donde esconderse, donde escapar, la realidad era esta y nada se podía hacer ya para evitarla.

-No…¡Nooooo!...-De repente comencé a gritar sintiendo a mi bebé pateando con fuerza, sintiendo mis piernas débiles, haciéndome caer de rodillas al suelo sostenida por los brazos de Haymitch, quien no paraba de decir "lo siento" mientras maldecía y las lágrimas salían a montones de sus ojos- ¡Noo dios mío , noooo!...¡Esto no es posible!...¡Noooooo!...¡Nooooo!- Gritaba enloquecida y desesperada mientras Peeta me abrazaba con fuerza mientras decía maldiciones que jamás creí escuchar salir de su boca.

Al ser yo la única mujer vencedora de nuestro distrito, nuevamente iría a los juegos y esta vez cargaría conmigo, no solo la vida de Peeta o Haymitch al ser los únicos vencedores varones en el Distrito 12, sino también la vida del bebé que crecía en mis entrañas. Las cosas no podían estar peor de lo que ya estaban.

***Mi bebé….mi bebé…mi bebé… ¿Por qué?...*** Pensaba una y otra vez alarmada.

Ya no lo soporte más e inmediatamente el mundo se sumergió en un completo espacio de oscuridad infinita y sin luz y la última cosa que paso por mi mente antes de caer desmayada en los brazos de Peeta fue:

**"¿Por qué la suerte nunca está a nuestro favor?"**

**HOLA CHICOS:**

**Perdon por la tardanza se me atravesaron muchas cosas hoy pero bueno aqui esta el CAPITULO 18 que por cierto ha sido uno de los capitulos que mas tristes y dificiles se me hicieron de escribir ...esto en verdad me dolio mucho cuando lo estuve escribiendo y se que austedes les pasara igual espero les guste y lo disfruten!**

**Les mando un enorme beso,saludos!**

**.lll.**


	23. Chapter 22

****CAPITULO 19 (primera parte) ****

**POV PEETA**

Dos semanas han pasado desde que Katniss y yo tuvimos nuestra ceremonia del tueste, al fin habíamos unido nuestras vidas y mi sueño de compartir mi mundo con la mujer que he amado desde pequeños se hizo realidad. Todo fue perfecto durante ese instante y todo se nos vino abajo ese mismo día cuando el maldito del presidente Snow anunció que los tributos de este año serian seleccionados de la lista de vencedores de cada distrito, arruinándolo todo por completo y haciendo de nuestra ceremonia del tueste una pesadilla sin escapatoria alguna.

Snow había jugado bien sus cartas y nosotros no podíamos hacer nada para cambiar las cosas, el maldito había cumplido con su amenaza de no dejarnos tranquilos y acabar con nosotros.

Durante estas dos semanas, tanto Haymitch como Katniss y yo, nos dedicamos al entrenamiento para poder estar en buenas condiciones pero, a decir verdad, no me agradaba mucho la idea de que Katniss se esforzara demasiado durante los entrenamientos y por más que le pedía que no se exigiera tanto ella se enfurecía y terminábamos discutiendo muy seguido por lo mismo y al ser ella tan terca y testaruda no me quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo a regañadientes.

-Chico déjala es mejor que se mantenga en forma, además, no le hará daño hacer un poco de ejercicio- Decía Haymitch poniéndose de su lado y tratando de hacer la situación divertida lo cual no tenía mucho éxito, pero sí que lo terminara golpeando en la cabeza Katniss por decirle gorda. A mí no me quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo resignadamente, claro que por supuesto, que siempre, durante los entrenamientos, mantenía mis ojos sobre Katniss y ella siempre trataba de evitar poner en riesgo la vida de ella y nuestro bebé.

Durante estos días Katniss nos había enseñado a cazar con el arco y trepar árboles, mientras que Gale ayudo un poco enseñándonos a colocar trampas y, para sorpresa de todos, Haymitch sabia lanzar cuchillos a la perfección por lo que no había estado de más aprender aquella técnica ya que muchos de los tributos sabían hacerlo y era un arma muy útil a nuestro favor.

¿Cómo era posible que una persona pudiera albergar tanta maldad y obscuridad dentro de sí mismo? Simplemente no me cabía en la cabeza que Snow pudiera llegar a ser tan desquiciado como para enviar de nuevo a dos chicos que no tenían la culpa de nada nuevamente a los juego y que por si fuera poco enviara a otros vencedores también: **Él maldito tenía una mentalidad enfermiza y sincopada, no había otra explicación para lo que estaba haciendo.**

La situación era horrible de solo imaginárselo… Y pensar que hace solo unas dos semanas atrás recién Katniss y yo nos habíamos casado y creíamos que de ahora en adelante las cosas marcharían bien.

Que gran error habíamos cometido al dejarnos llevar por un momentáneo instante de paz y seguridad.

-¿Peeta?...

La voz entrecortada a causa del llanto de mi pequeña Katniss me hizo regresar a la realidad, despertándome de mis pensamientos. Al voltear a verla me dolió mucho lo que vi ya que desde que nos habíamos enterado de que iríamos nuevamente a los juegos, a pesar de que durante los entrenamientos se mostraba fuerte y segura, sabía que solo era una máscara para ocultar sus emociones y sentimientos verdaderos ya que se la pasaba llorando casi todo el tiempo y no sonría por nada ni nadie, ni siquiera los tontos de mis hermanos lograban animarla o hacerla sonreír un poco. Ella, en esos momentos, simplemente se la pasaba repitiendo una y otra vez que no sobreviviera, que Snow la mataría de una vez por todas y que lo más angustiante de todo era que tenía miedo de que algo le pasara a nuestro bebé, un ser indefenso y que aún no venía a este mundo. La sola idea de que algo le pasara al bebé nos aterraba a los dos y para Katniss era una situación bastante tráumate y aterradora, una situación demasiado difícil para ella ya que estos eran los miedos que con tanta desesperación deseaba evitar y que ahora se estaban haciendo realidad. El verla así todos estos días había sido una desesperación y un martirio doloroso para todos nosotros, sobre todo para mí…

Hoy, precisamente en este día, sería la cosecha pública. La selección de tributos y por ende, la última vez que veríamos a nuestros seres queridos antes de ser enviados al Capitolio y finalmente a los juegos. Katniss, al ser la única vencedora mujer en nuestro distrito no tenía oportunidad alguna de evitar ser seleccionada, una cruel y espantosa realidad. Tanto Haymitch como yo, teníamos la probabilidad de que cualquiera de los dos fuera seleccionado como tributo y yo rogaba por todos los cielos porque Haymitch saliera seleccionado y que yo me presentara como voluntario para tomar su lugar y así poder ir a los juegos con Katniss. Me negaba rotundamente a dejarla ir sola, era el amor de mi vida y no la iba a abandonar.

Que aterradora y desesperada situación ¿No creen?

Hoy en este día dos de nosotros iríamos a los juegos y uno seria el que mantendría el control de la situación fuera de la arena y nos ganaría patrocinadores… Las cartas estaban puestas sobre la mesa y solo el destino sabía cuál sería nuestro futuro y que camino nos correspondía a cada uno de nosotros seguir.

-Peeta…Tengo miedo…

Katniss estaba parada cerca de la puerta de la habitación con el cabello suelto y vestida con un bonito vestido verde pastel que si no fuera por la situación me haría sonreír al verla vestida de ese modo. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza mientras se acariciaba obsesivamente su vientre ahora plano por el efecto de las capsulitas para ocultar su hermoso embarazo mientras me miraba al rostro con los ojos anegados de lágrimas que caían a montones de sus preciosos ojos grises. Se veía tan pequeña y tan vulnerable de ese modo que no lo soporte más e inmediatamente me acerqué hasta ella, estrechándola en mis brazos fuertemente tratando de darle seguridad y hacerle saber que todo iba a estar bien aunque la realidad era otra.

-Shhh…Estoy aquí…Estoy aquí y te prometo que no dejare que nada les pase a ti y a nuestro bebé ¿Me oyes? Los protegeré a los dos con mi vida- Dije mientras la abrazaba y acunaba entre mis brazos, ella no dejaba de temblar y mantenía escondida su carita en mi pecho, permitiéndose llorar más fuerte.

-Peet…n-no juegues conmigo…Sa…sabes bien que el presidente Snow hará todo lo que este en sus manos…para aniquilarnos a todos, en especial a mi… y ahora, encima de todo… ¡Si me mata a mí… no solo acabara con mi propia vida, sino con la de nuestro bebé también!...Peeta…-Dijo desesperadamente, despegándose de mi pecho y aferrando sus manos con fuerza a mi camisa mientras me veía con angustia y dolor a los ojos- Es solo un bebé…él o ella es solo un bebé… es mi bebé…nuestro bebé…¡Esto no es justo!...Dime ¡¿Por qué la suerte nunca está de nuestro lado?!, ¡¿Por qué?!... Odio este maldito y jodido infierno en el que estamos todos metidos…Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio…- Decía una y otra vez pegando débilmente sus manitas en un puño sobre mi pecho cada vez de que decía eso.

-¡Hey, tranquila!...Cálmate cariño… shhhh… Todo va estar bien, te prometo que todo saldrá bien- Dije mientras detenía sus manos y las tomaba, poniéndolas detrás de mí cintura haciendo que ella me abrazara mientras yo la abrazaba con fuerza, tratando de reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de mis ojos pues Katniss necesitaba a un Peeta fuerte y seguro para protegerla.

-Peeta…Peet… no quiero esto…no quiero…

-Lo sé Katniss, lo sé mi amor pero tenemos que ser fuertes y pensar en el bienestar de nuestro pequeño…Por favor Kat, te lo ruego, ya no llores, no te hace ningún bien a ti y al bebé…-Dije dirigiendo una de mis manos a su vientre mientras ella ponía una de sus manos sobre la mía justo en el momento en el que ambos sentíamos al bebe que crecía dentro de su pancita moviéndose- Por favor Katniss, te lo ruego cariño, trata de calmarte.

Así pasaron los minutos y ella poco a poco dejo de llorar y se fue calmando en mis brazos mientras recargaba su cabeza sobre el sitio en donde se encontraba mi corazón.

-Peeta…-Hablo mi pequeña chica en llamas con la voz algo llorosa pero más tranquila- ¿Por qué la suerte nunca está a nuestro favor?- Agrego, preguntando tristemente sin dejar de abrazarnos.

-Yo…no lo sé bonita…Pero lo que sí sé es que yo mismo me encargaré de sacarte a ti y a nuestro hijo con vida de esa maldita arena, asi tenga que dar la vida por ustedes….

-Peeta…no sabemos si tu o Haymitch serán seleccionados… Cualquiera de los dos puede ser seleccionado como tributo y para serte honesta, no quiero que tú termines en los juegos…

-Oh cariño…estoy más que seguro de que Snow nos quiere a ti y a mi dentro de esa arena y si no es así por ningún motivo te pienso dejar ir sola. Te guste o no, estaré contigo en dentro de esa arena…-Este comentario estoy seguro de que la hizo enfadar porque de la nada ella se despegó de mi cuerpo y me sujeto con fuerza por el cuello de la camisa haciéndome inclinar hasta su altura para verla a los ojos.

***Oh no…aquí vamos de nuevo*** Pese al ver el rostro enfurecido y preocupado de Katniss.

-¡Peeta Mellark , te prohíbo rotundamente poner en riesgo tu vida!…Si Haymitch sale seleccionado no vayas a hacer una estupidez ¿Te quedo claro?- Dijo con voz amenazante mientras de sus ojos seguían callendo lágrimas.

-No cariño…Lo siento pero me niego rotundamente a dejarte sola…que no se te olvide Katniss Mellark que eres mi esposa y que ese bebé que llevas dentro de ti es mi hijo…Ambos son mi prioridad y es lo último que te diré…-Dije viéndola molesto a los ojos aunque por dentro rogaba que Katniss dejara de ser tan necia y se le quedara grabada esta vez la nota en su cabecita loca y testaruda.

-Pero…

-¡Sin peros mujer, he dicho que no!- Dije con firmeza,Katniss solo se me quedo viendo molesta por mi decisión si decir nada.

-Te odio Mellak…- Finalmente dijo mientras se paraba de puntitas y me pellizcaba mi mejilla para después depositar un beso en ella.

***Pequeña malcriada, eso me dolió* **Pese mientras me sobaba la mejilla adolorido y ella me sonreía satisfecha por haberme causado dolor pues esta había sido su venganza por lo que le había dicho. Una sonrisa que no duro mucho ya que de nuevo volvió a poner una cara de tristeza.

-Peeta…abrázame por favor- Me imploro con la cabeza inmediato me acerque hasta ella y la abrase con fuerza.

En eso tocaron la puerta y tanto Katniss como yo volteamos a ver de quien se trataba. Recargado sobre la puerta se encontraba Haymitch de brazos cruzados viéndonos a los dos con una expresión difícil de interpretar.

-Chicos…ha llegado la hora de ir a la plaza pública…nos…nos están esperando…- Dijo con un deje de sufrimiento y dolor.

Al ori esto un escalofrió espantoso me recorrió la espina dorsal, haciéndome temblar, provocando que Katniss se aferrara más a mi cuerpo escondiendo su cara en mi cuello, temblando de pies a cabeza.

-Ya…ya vamos- Logro decir mi mujercita, suspirando y nuevamente despegándose de mi cuerpo, apretando con firmeza mi mano mientras caminábamos escaleras abajo con Haymitch detrás de nosotros.

**POV KATNISS**

Sí…a veces la vida te da tantas vueltas que ya no se sabe si caerá algo bueno o malo y en mi vida han habido tantas cosas malas que está, a pesar de todo por lo que hemos pasado Peeta y yo, ha sido la peor de todas.

***¡Bien hecho Katniss!... Ahora tendrás que pagar un alto precio por ser tan estúpida y terca…No hay salida y todo por ese estúpido, maldito y jodido truco de las bayas…Oh dios, este es mi castigo por desafiar al Capitolio y encender una chispa que ahora es imposible de apagar* **Pensaba mientras íbamos caminando Peeta y yo de la mano y Haymitch venía detrás de nosotros a la vez de que un pequeño grupo de agentes de la paz que nos habían estado esperando fuera de nuestra casa nos venían escoltando hasta la plaza pública.

***Al menos aun no saben lo de mi embarazo…¡Joder Katniss!...¿Pero qué estupideces estas diciendo?...Despierta tonta, esto es todavía mucho peor de lo que fue en los juegos pasados…Mi bebé es un pequeño ser indefenso que depende por completo de mi para seguir viviendo y seguir manteniéndolo a salvo y ahora ni siquiera está a salvo dentro de mí...Oh dios mío te lo ruego, por favor que no le pase nada. Te lo suplico…que no le suceda nada a mi bebe y mucho menos al idiota necio de su padre* **Rogaba mientras caminábamos por las calles en dirección a la plaza mientras sostenía con fuerza la mano de Peeta.

Al llegar al lugar, un eterno silencio se hizo presente cuando todos los habitantes del Distrito 12 voltearon a vernos, entre esas personas se encontraban nuestras familias y amigos por igual.

**_"Se fuerte Katniss…Mantén tus ojos abiertos y no permitas que te corten las alas que te hacen volar libremente como aquel pequeño sinsajo que vimos el otro día en el bosque…"_**

Las palabras de mi padre comenzaron a retumbar en mi mente una y otra vez, dándome la fuerza y el valor necesarios para soltar la mano de mi esposo y caminar por mi cuenta hacia el frente con la cabeza en alto, mostrando esa seguridad y tenacidad que había heredado de ese hombre al que con cariño y amor llamaba papá.

Justo antes de llegar al escenario, mi madre, Prim, Gale, Madge que sostenía con fuerza la mano de Gale, el Sr. Mellark y los dos hermanos mayores de Peeta captaron mi atención y al voltear a verlos me di cuenta de que sus rostros reflejaban ese mismo espíritu de fuerza y valor. A la vez, un cierto aire de tristeza, dolor, coraje e impotencia los invadía también…Estaba a punto de susurrarles que todo iba a estar bien cuando el espantoso y aterrador himno del Capitolio comenzó a sonar por todos los altavoces, haciéndome voltear la vista hacia el frente en donde parada sobre el escenario se encontraba Effie Trinket observándonos a Haymitch , Peeta y yo con angustia y tristeza, ella trataba por todos los medios de reprimir las lágrimas que mantenían cristalinos sus ojos azules. Para esta mujer obsesionada con el orden y los modales, tanto Peeta como yo habíamos pasado de ser una carga pesada, a ser casi como sus hijos. Effie Trinket se había convertido en una persona maravillosa tanto para Peeta como para mí, incluso Haymitch le tenía un cariño especial y el verla con ese rostro tan afligido y preocupado hacia que este momento fuera aún más doloroso de lo que ya era.

-Bienvenidos…bienvenidos a….amigos míos, a este tan…tan especial Vasallaje…de los juegos del hambre- Hablo Effie con la voz entrecortada, tratando de sonar serena y emocionada….Tratando de reprimir el llanto que amenazaba con escapar de su labios.

***Oh Effie, esto debe ser más doloroso y difícil para ti de lo que ya es para todos nosotros*** Pensaba mientras de igual manera trataba de contener las lágrimas.

-Este año, como todos los años…Las damas van primero- Dijo y mientras se iba acercando a la urna que contenía el único papelito en el que venía escrito el nombre de "Katniss Everdeen". Podía sentir su mirada de tristeza, angustia y dolor mesclados en mí provocando que bajara la cabeza para evitar verla a los ojos.

-Katniss Everdeen…- Anuncio Effie en voz baja y apagada, pero que con el micrófono todos alcanzamos a escuchar claramente. Entonces levante la cabeza y volteé a verla mientras dos lagrimas brotaron de mis ojos silenciosas hasta caer al suelo e inmediatamente con paso lento, comencé a caminar hacia ella para pararme a su lado mientras más lagrimas comenzaban a caer dolorosas y silenciosas por mi mejillas.

**_"Mantén tus ojos abiertos y no permitas que te corten las alas…"_**

-¡Maravillosoo!...Ahora…es el turno de los varones del distrito 12…- Dijo tratando de sonar emocionada.

Esto me hizo helar la sangre y que comenzara a temblar de pies a cabeza mientras volteaba a ver a Haymitch con urgencia haciendo que este me giñara un ojo y me susurrara un "Todo va a estar bien" de sus labios, pues había hablado con él en secreto dos días antes de la cosecha pidiéndole que tomara el lugar de Peeta si resultaba ser seleccionado, diciéndole que no quería que muriera en la arena, que él merecía vivir y que no soportaba el hecho de verlo morir frente a mis ojos. Así mismo, Haymitch acepto, prometiéndome que todo estaría bien pero…

-Él varón tributo…del Distrito 12 es…- Effie suspiro, a la vez de que cerraba sus ojos y continuaba hablando- Haymitch Abernathy…

***¡Maldita sea!...Por favor Peeta…no lo hagas...no lo digas…no vayas a decirlo… Por favor que no lo diga, que no lo diga, que….***

-Me ofrezco como voluntario- Demasiado tarde. Peeta se soltó del agarre d Haymitch que le impedía caminar, pidiéndole entre dientes que lo soltara y, caminando hasta donde Effie y yo nos encontrábamos, se paró justo a mi lado, tomando mi mano con fuerza. Yo no podía levantar la vista del suelo, no soportaba el hecho de verlo a la cara…no tenía el valor para hacerlo.

-Dime… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... ¡¿Por qué, maldita sea?!- Le pregunté enfurecida sin despegar la vista del suelo.

-¿Por qué?… porque no te quiero perder a ti y a nuestro bebé… porque prometí estar siempre a tu lado. Por eso y por muchas cosas más- Me susurró al oído a la vez de que apretaba más mi mano mientras que yo volteaba a verlo al rostro con tristeza y un poco de alegría también, sonriéndole de medio lado mientas las lágrimas salían por montones de mis ojos.

-Estupendo…Por favor démosles un caluroso aplauso a nuestros dos tributos del Distrito 12: Katniss Everdeen-Dijo Effie colocando con cariño y calidez una mano en mi hombro mientras me sonreía con tristeza y los ojos anegados de lágrimas- Y P-Peeta Mellark- Agrego mientras hacía lo mismo con Peeta.

De pronto la gente del distrito, empezando por nuestras familias y amigos, hicieron algo que de verdad fue digno y maravilloso de ver. Todos los habitantes del Distrito 12 llevaron sus tres dedos centrales de su mano izquierda a los labios y levantaron la mano, señalándonos con esos mismos tres dedos unidos a Peeta y a mí. Una señal que significaba un sinfín de cosas, aquella misma señal que mostraron cuando yo me presente como voluntaria en el lugar de mi hermana Prim en la cosecha pasada, aquella señal que era una forma de decirle al Capitolio que todo el Distrito 12 estaba inconforme con toda esta injusticia, la señal que simbolizaba respeto, amor y una despedida a ese ser querido. Una señal de rebelión contra el Capitolio, el Presidente Snow y sus reglas.

Tanto Peeta como yo nos unimos a la petición de nuestro Distrito **_"Basta ya de tanta injusticia",_** levantando la mano y mostrando los tres dedos centrales en respuesta esta maldita injusticia y represión durante todos estos años, mostrando aquella señal que simbolizaba libertad sin soltar nuestras otras dos manos que se encontraban fuertemente entrelazadas. Una señal que gritaba con esmero:

**_"Nunca nos daremos por vencidos"_**

-Oh no…- Alcance a escuchar en un angustioso susurro a Effie mientras los malditos agentes de la paz se nos acercaban y nos arrastraban a Peeta y a mí hacia el interior del edificio- P…p…p…Por favor…esperen….

-¡Oiga ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?!…¡Suéltenme!… ¡Aun tengo que despedirme!- Decía mientras forcejeaba con el brusco agarre del maldito comándate Romulus Thread.

-Nuevo cambio de planes pequeña mocosa…Irán directo al Capitolio, sin despedidas…- Dijo el imbécil sin dejar de jalarme y sonriéndome con maldad. Al otro lado, podía ver a mi esposo siendo arrastrado a la fuerza del mismo modo en que yo lo era por otro agente de la paz.

-¡Katniss!- La voz desesperada de Prim me hizo voltear a verla y darme cuenta de que ella y las demás gente era detenida por una barrera impenetrable d agentes de la paz.

-¡No, nooo!...¡Tengo que despedirme, suélteme!- Decía una y otra vez sin conseguir que el maldito comandante me soltara- ¡Prim!... ¡Mamá!

-¡Katniss!...¡Katniss!

-¡Prim!- Era inútil, no me permitían acercarme hasta mi hermana y darle por lo menos un beso de despedida a ella y a mi madre como último recuerdo mío.

-¡Vamos, camina mocosa!...No querrás que algo le pase a tu linda hermanita ¿Verdad? – Al oír esto deje de forcejear y volteé a ver con odio y repulsión a la maldita rata asquerosa del jefe de los agentes de la paz- Eres un maldito hijo de…

-Tss, tss, tss…Ah ha, yo no haría eso si fuera tú, primor. Así que…. ¡Camina de una maldita vez!- Dijo amenazante mientras me seguía arrastrando a la fuerza, empujándome al interior del edificio. Antes de dejar de ver a mi familia y amigos logre gritar con desesperación **"Adiós" **por última vez antes de que las puertas del edificio se cerraran y todo se empezara a ver obscuro y borroso.

-¡¿Katnis?!...¡Katniss!- Inmediatamente Peeta llego hasta mí y me sostuvo en sus brazos antes de caer desmayada en ellos.

Obscuridad, en este lugar no había nada más que una infinita obscuridad. Todo estaba en silencio y los pies me dolían de tanto caminar tratando de encontrar una salida mientras que mi garganta me ardía de tanto gritar una y otra vez.

-¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!...¡ ¿Peetaaa?!...¡ ¿Haymitch?!...¡ ¿En dónde están?...¡Por favor…contéstenme!

De la nada, frente a mí, a una distancia algo alejada, una luz muy intensa apareció haciéndome cerrar los ojos con fuerza de lo intensa que era.

-Por aquí…ven hija mía…Estoy aquí, estoy aquí- La voz de mi padre me hizo abrir de golpe los ojos y, como si se tratara de una polilla hipnotizada por la luz de un farol, seguí su voz, alentándome a caminar hasta aquel resplandor intenso que por alguna extraña razón me daba una sensación de calidez y bienestar en medio de tanta obscuridad.

-¡Katniss!... ¿Dónde estás?...¡Katniss!...¡Ayúdame!...- La voz angustiada de Prim seguida de la de mi madre me hizo voltear hacia todos lados, tratando desesperadamente de encontrarlas.

-¡Prim!...¡Mamá!...¡ ¿Dónde están?!...¡ ¿Dónde están?!...-Empecé a gritar asustada de no poder ver donde se encontraban ni qué dirección tomar para llegas hasta donde ellas estaban.

-Katniss, hija no es real…esas voces no son tu madre y tu hermana….vamos cariño, ven…por favor, ven… esas voces son solo pesadillas que tratan de confundirte…- La voz de mi padre que provenía de aquella luz extraña me suplicaba que siguiera caminando hasta donde estaba pero las voces desgarradoras de madre y mi hermana no me dejaban continuar y provocaban que me detuviera angustiada sin saber qué hacer, sin saber qué camino tomar.

-No puedo…Papá, ellas están en peligro, te…tengo que protegerlas, tengo que encontrarlas- Dije mientras volteaba en dirección contraria a la luz y comenzaba a caminar pero antes de siquiera dar un paso, una mano cálida me tomo el brazo haciendo que me detuviera y al voltear a ver quién había sido quien me había detenido mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras las lágrimas salían por montones de mis ojos al er a mi padre parado frente a mí.

-Cariño, ellas están a salvo en el Distrito 12, ellas están bien….Vamos, ven…Te mostrare la salida- Dijo mi padre con dulzura, yo solo asentí con la cabeza sin poder hacer más nada y deje que me llevara hasta la luz. Al llegar ahí, la luz se hizo tan intensa que tuve que cerrar por inercia los ojos con fuerza.

-Katniss, abre los ojos…Ya hemos salido, mira.

La dulce voz de mi padre me hizo abrir lentamente los ojos tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz del día y al hacerlo me di cuenta de que ya no había obscuridad y que alrededor se podía respirar un aire de paz y naturaleza por igual mientras el viento resoplaba con suavidad sobre mis mejillas llenas de pequeñas pequitas. Nos encontrábamos en el bosque, el bosque del Distrito 12.

-¿Katniss?...- Al posar los ojos en mi padre me di cuenta d que me estaba sonriendo con dulzura y sin poderlo evitar me colgué de su cuello abrazándolo con fuerza mientras reía como niña.

-Eres tu…realmente eres tu… ¿De verdad estas aquí papá?- Dije mientras me despegaba de su cuerpo y le apretaba con ambas manos sus mejillas con fuerza, temiendo que este momento no fuera real y que él no fuera real.

-¡Aaauu, Katniss eso duele!...Y sí, realmente estoy aquí cariño…aunque te recuerdo que este es solamente un sueño hijita - Dijo con la voz algo graciosa e incomoda a causa de que yo le estaba aprontando las mejillas **(Sabía que estaba soñando pero eso era lo que menos me importaba…Mi padre estaba aquí conmigo y eso me ponía feliz)** \- Aaaamm… ¿Me puedes soltar ya mis pobre mejillas princesita?

Inmediatamente deje de estrujarle las mejillas a mi padre y le sonreí con inocencia- Lo siento…

-Katniss, no me queda mucho tiempo así que seré rápido…- Dijo mi padre con seriedad a la vez que su sonrisa desaparecia y mostraba una mueca de disgusto y preocupación.

-¿Cómo?...No te entien…

-Shhhh, no hables solo escúchame por favor cariño ¿Sí?...En otro momento te explicare todo pero ahora necesito que me escuches…- Al verlo a los ojos supe que no estaba bromeando por lo que no me quedo más remedio que asentir enérgicamente atenta a lo que fuera a decirme.

-Mira…La razón por la que estoy aquí en tus sueños es porque quiero y deseo que termines lo que yo no pude terminar ante de morir…Hija, tu vida estará en riesgo, pero lo más importante es que pronto formaras parte esencial en la serie de sucesos que se aproximan, las cosas se pondrán difíciles para ti y tendrás que sacrificar muchas cosas para lograr guiarlos a todos...

***¿Guiarlos a todos?... ¿A quiénes?... ¿Que estas tratando de decirme papá? No te entiendo*** Pensaba mientras veía extrañada a mi padre.

-Katniss, el presidente Snow hará todo lo que este en sus manos y más para destruirte…Demuéstrale que no somos unas marionetas a las cuales puede usar a su antojo. Has que Snow page por todas y cada una de sus fechorías y maldades…Él intentara quitarte todo lo que más amas en esta vida pero tú no debes permitírselo…Katniss, conviértete en esa esperanza, hazles ver a toda esa gente en los demás distritos que Snow no tiene poder alguno sobre todos ustedes…

-Papá…no entiendo…no entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo…- decía mientras negaba con la cabeza una y otra vez, asustada por las palabras tan extrañas de mi padre.

-No importa…Pronto lo entenderás- Aseguro a la vez de que de la nada me abrazaba con fuerza- Oh cariño que bueno que he tenido la oportunidad de verte de nuevo, te has convertido en una mujer hermosa y fuerte…Nunca pierdas ese espíritu que te hace ser una Everdeen mi pequeña sinsajo…cuídate y cuida mucho a esa bebé que llevas dentro de ti…- Agrego poniendo una mano sobre mi vientre que hasta ahorita me daba cuenta de que estaba abultado.

-Co… ¿Cómo sabes que es una niña?-Pregunte asombrada mientras lo abrazaba con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

-Por qué la he visto mucho antes de que tú la conozcas. Es perfecta como tú…la primera cosa que dijo al verme fue: **"abuelito"**…-Aseguro despegándome de su cuerpo y sonriéndome dulcemente- Es momento de abrir los ojos Kat…Despierta…

Poco a poco mis párpados comenzaron a moverse a la vez de que a mí alrededor se escuchaban voces a lo lejos…

-¡¿Qué significa todo esto Haymitch?!...¡ ¿Con que propósito nos han traídos a este jodido lugar, he?!...¡Habla de una maldita vez!- La voz enfurecida de una mujer se escuchaba a lo lejos, fuera del sitio en el cual me encontraba yo recostada sin poder abrir los ojos.

***¡Maldita sea Katniss, deja de jugar y abre tus estúpidos ojos ya!***Me reprendía mi conciencia mientras le exigua a mis ojos abrirse para ver lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Cálmense ya todos ustedes!... En un momento les explicaremos todo- Hablo Haymitch dirigiéndose a la chica enfurecida y a otras personas más.

***¿Explicar? Joder…¡ ¿Explicar que cosa?!...¡Vamos Kat, despiérta!*** Pensaba mientras trataba con desesperación de abrir los ojos.

-Vamos Abernathy, hable de una buena vez… ¿Con que propósito nos han traído a todos nosotros aquí?- Pregunto una voz masculina parecida al ronroneo de un gato y muy familiar para mí.

***¿Esa era la voz de Finnick?*** Pensé al darme cuenta de que el dueño de esa voz era del vencedor del distrito 4.

-Con el único propósito de sacarlos a todos ustedes con vida de los juegos y de la arena en la que serán soltados- La voz de otro hombre bastante familiar también para mí me hizo abrir por fin los ojos y al hacerlo me lleve una enorme sorpresa al darme cuenta de que me encontraba en una desconocida habitación recostada sobre una implica cama…

***¡ ¿Cama?!* **Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y como si mi cuerpo se tratase de un resorte me levante, observando a todos lados, asustada de no saber en dónde me encontraba.** *Do… ¿Dónde está Peeta?...***

-¡¿Peeta?!- Grite angustiada al pensar que me encontraba sola en aquella habitación cuando sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban, haciéndome respingar y que mi bebé pateara con fuerza por el susto, haciéndome llevar una mano hacia mi vientre que ahora estaba abultado ya que eran las 12 de la noche al ver el reloj que colgaba en una de las paredes de la habitación. Hora en que el efecto de las capsulitas desaparecía.

-Shhh…shhh…shhh…Cálmate cariño…Estoy aquí, tranquila, todo está bien…- Al oír su voz y al percibir ese dulce aroma a canela y pan recién horneado que emanaba de su cálido cuerpo deje de forcejear y comencé a temblar en sus brazos espantada.

-Pe…Peeta…En… ¿En dónde estamos?- Pregunte al no saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Estamos en una zona apartada del Capitolio Katniss…Esta es la casa de una tal…

-¡Vaya descerebrada, al fin despertaste!... ¿Sabías que llevas durmiendo como princesita todo el santo día desde que viajamos en el puto tren, hasta traernos de sorpresa aquí?...-Al escuchar la voz de aquella chica a la que había escuchado antes gritar enfurecida me hizo voltear a verla algo extrañada y molesta por haberme llamado de ese modo y al hacerlo mis ojos se abrieron aún más por la sorpresa al ver que frente a mi habían varias personas que no conocía y algunas otras que si ,como era el caso de Haymitch, Annie y Finnick Odair , Todas estas personas estaban paradas y recargadas alrededor de la pared de la habitación en la que se encontraba la puerta de esta.

-¡ ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?!-Grite asustada a la vez de que me levantaba con rapidez de la cama mientras Peeta me sostenía en sus brazos.

-Por favor cariño, cálmate…- Me rogaba Peeta preocupado por mi salud y la de mi bebé que no dejaba de moverse.

-Preciosa…Será mejor que bajemos todos…Ahora que estas despierta, es momento de explicarles a todos ustedes lo que está sucediendo…- La voz apenada de mi mentor me hizo voltear a verlo totalmente molesta y confundía.

-¡¿Explicar?!...Joder Haymitch…¡ ¿Qué carajos está pasando aquí?!...¡Dímelo, maldita sea!- Le exigí gritando.

-Señorita Everdeen…Le pido que se calme…Será mejor que bajemos y lo hablemos todos con calma allá en la sala ¿No lo cree conveniente de esa forma?- La voz de otro hombre, la cual se me hacía familiar, me hizo voltear a verlo a los ojos molesta y asustada mientras llevaba mis manos hasta mi vientre a modo de protección, sintiendo a mi pequeño moviéndose igual de asustado que yo.

-¿Quién es usted?...-Pregunte con cautela.

-¿No me recuerda Señorita Everdeen?...Nos conocimos en la fiesta en la casa del Presidente Snow hace 7 meses y medio atrás. Soy Plutarch Heavensbee, el nuevo vigilante jefe de los juegos de este vasallaje… y tengo algo muy importante que decirles a todos ustedes, que fueron seleccionados como tributos- Dijo con voz firme, dirigiéndose a todos los que estaban reunidos en la habitación. Esto hizo que todos nosotros, por inercia, abriéramos los ojos como platos y que otros tantos miraran con odio y deseos de matar a Plutarch, a quien recordé haberlo visto en la fiesta del presidente Snow en nuestra gira de la victoria.

-¡¿Por qué?!...¡ ¿Por qué tendríamos que escuchar las estupideces de una basura como tú?!...-Hablo esa misma chica que me había llamado princesita y descerebrada a la cual identifique como Johanna Mason, vencedora del Distrito 7.

-Porque lo que estoy a punto de proponerles puede salvar su vida y mientras siguen preguntando más cosas, perdemos más tiempo para organizar nuestro plan señorita Mason así que vamos abajo ahora mismo. Les explicare todo lo que quieran allá- Ordenó con voz demandante Plutarch saliendo de la habitación junto con todos los vencedores que había sido seleccionados como tributos, aceptando a regañadientes escuchar todo lo que ese extraño hombre estaba a punto de revelarnos. Todos habían desaparecido de la habitación y solo quedábamos Haymitch, Peeta y yo.

***¡¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?!* **Pensaba en mi mente mientras Peeta y Haymitch me veían con pena.

-Ustedes…¡ ¿Ustedes sabían que esto iba a pasar y no me dijeron nada?!-Grite furiosa, alejándome bruscamente de Peeta y mirándolos a los dos con coraje y odio mesclados.

-Peeta apenas se enteró preciosa…Yo…Yo lo sabía todo desde un principio…-Hablo mi mentor a la vez de que me veía con dolor y culpabilidad mesclados. Inmediatamente y sin previo aviso me acerqué hasta Haymitch enfurecida, plantándole una bofetada en el rostro.

-¡Eres un maldito!...¡Yo confiaba en ti, yo creía en ti y mira con lo que nos sales ahora Haymitch!...¡Eres un maldito mentiroso!…- Hable con los dientes y puños apretados mientras las lágrimas, tanto de coraje como de dolor, comenzaban a salir nuevamente de mis ojos.

-Lo siento preciosa…trate de decirles en incontables ocasiones pero…¡Joder!...¡No pude!...No pude- Dijo en una alarido, arrodillándose frente a mí y abrazando mis piernas, ocultando su cara en ellas mientras se soltaba a llorar. Esto me tomo desprevenida y me hizo abrir mis ojos de la fuerte impresión al ver al idiota de mi mentor arrodillado y llorando frente a mí.

-¡Lo lamento….lo lamento cariño!...Pero es que no quería arruinarles su felicidad…no quería verlos destrozados…¡Yo no quería!...Simplemente no pude…¡Lo lamento!-Decía una y otra vez Haymitch temblando y llorando al mismo tiempo.

***¿Qué carajos estás haciendo Katniss?...Haymitch lo hizo para protegerlos a ti y a Peeta….él no tiene la culpa de nada, él no es tu enemigo…* **Me reprendía mi conciencia mientras las lágrimas salían de mis ojos y me agachaba hasta la altura de Haymitch, arrodillándome yo también para después abrazarlo lo más fuerte que podía mientras me soltaba a llorar con él.

-Por favor…no me vuelvas a ocultar nada Haymitch…Te lo ruego, no más secretos ¿Sí?...- Dije mientras despegaba mi cara de su hombro y lo veía a los ojos- Ahora bajemos y escuchemos ese maldito plan de una vez por todas...Sí hay alguna forma de mantener a salvo a Peeta y a mi bebé, la quiero escuchar.

Haymitch sonrió aliviado asintiendo y besando mi frente diciendo que de ahora en adelante no habría más secretos entre nosotros. Con ayuda de él y de mi querido y dulce Peeta, a quien le pedí una enorme disculpa por haberlo empujado de ese modo y desconfiado de él, me levante y caminamos los tres escaleras abajo en donde los demás tributos nos estaban esperando en la sala de aquella casa de aquel hombre tan misterioso que resulto ser Plutarch Heavensbee.

Sí Snow jugó sus cartas ahora, era nuestro turno de jugar las nuestras también.

***Que empiecen los verdaderos juegos Presidente Snow, que empiecen de verdad* **Pensaba para mis adentros mientras mis manos se paseaban instintivamente por mi vientre ahora redondo ***No dejare que Snow te ponga las manos enzima bebé, te lo prometo***

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola a todos... como veran aqui les dejo publicado el CAPITULO 19 de mi historia que espero les guste...se que esto es muy triste y feo de leer pero les prometo que las cosas mejoraran... **

**Les mando un enorme beso a todos,saludos!**

**Sam: **Hola...a decir verdad te agradesco por tu cometario..y creeme que lo recibi muchos veces y eso m puso feliz jaja X3 ...y quiero decirte que tomare muy en cuenta eso que me contaste ya que yo tambien leí ese fanfic en donde estaba escrito todo eso...no puedo decirte nada aun pero te asrguro que escribire algo que hara que todos ustedes se queden con la boca abierta.


	24. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO 19 (segunda parte) **

**POV KATNISS**

Si me hubieran dicho que nuevamente Peeta y yo terminaríamos siendo tributos y que además de eso formaríamos parte de un alocado plan en el que involucría a todos los vencedores que habían sido seleccionados en la cosecha, a excepción de los tributos profesionales, hubiera dicho que todo eso sonaba a una soberana estupidez pero aquí nos encontrábamos todos reunidos en la supuesta casa del hombre que nos revelaría, según decían él y Haymitch, la forma de salir con vida de esa maldita arena. Para ser sincera la situación era bastante extraña y en mí mete trataba de digerir todos los acontecimientos de este día:

Desde el momento en que fuimos seleccionados como tributos Peeta y yo ,momento en el que por cierto no se nos había permitido ni despedirnos de nuestras familias y seres queridos, el extraño sueño en el que se me había parecido mi padre diciéndome cosas bastante raras y algo aterradoras hasta el haberme despertado después de aquel sueño y enterarme de que nos encontrábamos en la casa extraña de este hombre llamado Plutarch Heavensbee, un hombre al cual conocí en la fiesta presidencial en la Gira de la Victoria.

***Joder, juro que si la cosa sigue así voy a terminar por explotar…dios demasiadas emociones fuertes para una mujer embarazada como yo no es bueno, ni para mí ni para mi pequeño*** Pensaba mientras acariciaba obsesivamente mi vientre y sentía a mi bebe moviéndose.

En cuanto bajamos las escaleras todos los vencedores junto con Plutarch Heavensbee, quien decía ser el nuevo vigilante jefe de este vasallaje y a su vez también tener planes e importantes cosas que decirnos a todos los que habíamos sido seleccionados como tributos.

-Espero que esto de verdad valga la pena Plutarch porque de lo contrario no dudare en matarlo con mis propias manos y creo que todos aquí estamos pensando en lo mismo así que más le vale que no nos estén mintiendo usted y el borrachito ese de ahí-Dijo Johanna con voz amenazadora mientras señalaba a Haymitch que venía detrás de Peeta y de mi- Le aconsejo que sea inteligente y nos diga la verdad ya que viendo las cosas como están ya no se puede volver a atrás.

-Tranquilícese señorita Mason, le aseguro que responderé a todas su preguntas y que todo lo que tengo que decirles es una realidad de la que ustedes no están conscientes…-Dijo mientras volteaba a vernos a Peeta y a mí, en especial a mí. Su mirada intensa e inquisitoria, como si se percatase de algo, me hizo sentirme algo incomoda y que apretara con fuerza la mano de Peeta- Bien, ahora que ya nos encontramos todos reunidos podemos empezar a organizarlo todo pero primero, antes que nada, permítanme darles una breve explicación de lo que está ocurriendo aquí. Antes de que decidan cualquier cosa es mejor que estén enterados de todo- Agrego pasando la mirada por todos nosotros, ya para ese momento, tanto Haymitch como Peeta y yo, nos encontrábamos junto a los demás vencedores.

-¡Déjese de jodidos rodeos y vaya directo al grano Heavensbee!- Hablo nuevamente Johanna que miraba a Plutarch con unos ojos, que si fueran cuchillos, ya lo hubieran destrozado por completo.

-Tranquilice por favor señorita Mason, a eso ya iba…Bien- Suspiro pesadamente, tratando de organizar sus ideas- Los hemos traído aquí a todos ustedes porque es momento de ponerle fin a el Presidente Snow y sus reglas y por esa razón es necesario que ustedes estén enterados de que mucha de la gente que vive en el capitolio, incluyéndome a mí, pertenecemos a una sociedad secreta que desde mucho años atrás nos hemos encargado de mantener vigilado al presidente Snow y a muchas de las personas que estuvieron en el poder antes que él.

-¿Sociedad secreta? ¿De qué demonios está hablando usted señor? ¿Quién demonios es usted y que tiene que ver con nosotros toda esta situación?-Dijo Peeta quien con voz calmada y cautelosa le hablo a Plutarch exigiéndole respuestas- Lo siento mucho pero como se dará cuenta no puedo correr el riesgo de que a Katniss y a nuestro bebé les suceda algo… ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro de que lo que se diga aquí en este lugar no llegara a oídos de Snow? –Al escuchar esto mi cabeza hizo click haciéndome dar cuenta de que la situación en la que estábamos nos comprometía a todos nosotros y por si fuera poco ni siquiera por mi cabeza había pasado la idea de que pudieran estarnos vigilando… **¡¿Cómo fuimos tan tontos para no darnos cuenta de ese detalle tan importante?! **

-Dios mío… ya deberíamos estar en el Capitolio…- Hable yo en un susurro mientras comenzaba a hiperventilar y temblar en los brazos de Peeta quien me sostuvo por miedo a que me desmayara.

-Shhhh cálmate preciosa, al mocoso no le hace bien que estés así –Dijo Haymitch mientras trataba de calmarme y yo solo me dedicaba a mirarlo sin entender, cómo diablos quiere que me calme si estamos en una situación que nos pone en peligro a todos–Todos cálmense, están a salvo, Plutarch arreglo todo este asunto y nadie ni nada se enterara de lo que hablemos aquí. Ni siquiera Snow está enterado de esto pero si seguimos perdiendo el tiempo seguro que se enterara y las cosas se pondrán feas- Agrego demandante mientras volteaba a ver a todos demas vencedores quienes comenzaron a calmarse, ya que se encontraban en la misma situación que Peeta y yo. No entendía muy bien cómo era posible que estuviéramos a salvo aquí pero si Haymitch lo aseguraba era más que suficiente para mí y con ese pensamiento en la mente me relaje un poco -Prosiga Heavensbee, que se nos está acabando el tiempo.

-Bien como les estaba diciendo…Dicha sociedad se encarga de vigilar a Snow y lamento tener que decirles esta cruel y dura realidad pero no estamos solos…hay alguien más a parte de nosotros moviendo los hilos y respaldando nuestra sociedad y así mismo encabezando esta revolución.

-¿Cómo? ¿No lo entiendo Plutarch?...-Hablo Finnick quien tenía abrazada fuertemente por la cintura a Annie que sostenía en sus brazos un bebé durmiendo dulcemente, ajeno a todo este caos. Pronto me di cuenta de que ese pequeño bebé era el hijo de amos.

-El distrito 13 no desapareció como se los hicieron saber durante años…

-¿Qué?...-Hable si entender muy bien a que se refería Heavensbee.

\- Chicos, el Distrito 13 realmente existe…-Al oír esa palabras saliendo de la boca de Haymitch un escalofrió extraño me recorrió la columna vertebral haciendo reaccionar rápidamente las neuronas de mi cerebro y que mis ojos se abrieran más por la impresión de aquella noticia inesperada.

-Di… ¿Distrito 13?...¿Cómo?-Hable si poder decir nada coherente ya que aún seguía choqueada por lo que mis oídos acababan de escuchar y no era la única ya que a mi alrededor todos los demás vencedores se encontraban viendo con malos ojos a Plutarch y murmurando cosas.

***Oh dios mío…Esto tiene que ser una maldita y estúpida broma…Por favor, que alguien me diga que esto no es cierto...* **Me decía a mí misma una y otra vez sin podérmelo creer.

-Jaa…Esto es una maldita mierda de broma ¿Verdad?...¡No pueden estar hablando en serio!- Hablo con voz envenenada y demandante Johanna Mason.

-Sé que suena a una locura pero ese mismo distrito es quien ha estado a cargo de esta sociedad secreta y de todo lo que ha estado sucediendo a espaldas del Capitolio y del mismo Presidente Snow…Escuchen...-Suspiro pesadamente Haymitch mientras nos observaba a todos acompañado de Plutarch- Hace años atrás, como saben, el Distrito 13 fue "eliminado", pero no fue así. El Capitolio fue quien creo toda esta farsa…Obligaron al alcalde del 13 a firmar un acuerdo en el cual ellos prometían mantenerse ocultos fingiendo estar muertos y así mismo el Capitolio los dejaría en paz por el resto de sus vidas, durante años se han mantenido ocultos bajo tierra fingiendo su destrucción pero...con lo que no contaba el Capitolio y Snow era que el Distrito 13 estaba ideando nuevas estrategias y un plan…Un plan que requeriría de muchas personas dentro del capitolio y que estuvieran en contra de las injusticias de su presidente, personas que estuvieran dispuestas a revelar secretos y fingir estar bajo las ordenes de ese maldito presidente de mierda, un plan que requería de muchas personas pero en especial de un líder que dirá la cara y fuera el portador de esa voz que había permanecido callada durante años en todos los demás distritos… Y sí, efectivamente, tiempo después de los días obscuros el plan se había puesto en marcha, el Distrito 13 y dicha sociedad secreta ya contaba con su líder, un hombre que hasta hoy en dia seguimos recordándolo como una persona digna de admiración y respeto…. Pero un buen día…ese maldito hijo de puta de Snow descubrió todo o gran parte de aquel perfecto plan y desafortunadamente fue más rápido que nosotros y acabo con nuestras esperanzas, eliminando a esta persona que portaría aquella voz y nos guiaría en esta guerra…Durante ese tiempo tanto el Distrito 13 como la sociedad a la que pertenecemos permaneció callada. Prácticamente, creíamos haberlo perdido todo…hasta hoy….-Dijo mientras me volteaba a ver y caminaba con paso decidido hasta donde yo me encontraba- Katniss, posiblemente no lo sepas pero tu desde que naciste hasta este entonces siempre has estado destinada a grandes e inimaginables cosas…-Dijo mientras me tomaba de los hombros y me miraba de una forma sumamente extraña y con algo de ¿Adoración?

***Joder…. no entiendo nada ¿Qué carajos te sucede Haymitch?... ¿Qué es todo esto? * **Pensaba mientras veía extrañada a Haymitch, un poco asustada por la forma en la que me estaba viendo como si supiera de grandes cosas sobre mí. Era como si este hombre al que conocí ese día por vez primera cuando me presente como voluntaria en la cosecha me conociera de…. ¿Toda la vida? ….

-Bueno, bueno ya… A lo que hemos venido –Dijo Plutarch carraspeando un poco y haciendo que esta extraña vibración en la que nos encontráramos todos se rompiera y nos hiciera volver a donde estábamos-Katniss…lo que Haymitch está tratando de decir es que tu….

-A ver….joder…-Interrumpo Johanna a Plutarch haciendo que todos la volteáramos a verla- ¿Cómo esperan que nosotros creamos todo lo que están diciendo?... pero bueno dios…-Suspiro revolviéndose su corto cabello echándose el flequillo de su frente hacia atrás- ¿Por qué carajos nos han traído aquí? Hablen ya… directo al plan quiero escucharlo… antes de que me arrepienta y cambie de parecer-Agrego apuntando a mi mentor y a Heavensbee con el dedo acusatoriamente.

-La razón por la que todos están aquí es algo que no puedemos explicarles por ahora. Lo único que sí puedo decirles es que el que todos ustedes terminaran nuevamente como tributos, cosa que no estaba en nuestros planes, simplemente no contábamos con que Snow hiciera algo tan malditamente enfermo como esto y a decir verdad fue error nuestro confiarnos demasiado…Ahora la realidad es esta y no podemos hacer nada por cambiarla, más que adaptarnos…. Chicos, Snow ya movió sus cartas, sus piezas en este jodido tablero y ahora es nuestro turno de mover las nuestras…Esta es nuestra revolución y, por muy loco que suene todo esto, necesitamos que todos ustedes colaboren y trabajen en equipo…

-¿Equipo?... ¿Qué clase de equipo?- Pregunto un hombre de anteojos y expresión que transmitía un cierto aire de inteligencia y mentalidad que no dudaba ni por un segundo que fuera superior a la de cualquiera de los que nos encontrábamos ahí.

-Una alianza Sr. Latier…Todos ustedes-Hablo Plutarch Heavensbee extendiendo las manos hacia todos nosotros (los tributos vencedores)- Al momento de ser soltados en la arena, necesitamos que trabajen y se unan como un equipo, usando la misma estrategia que usan los tributos profesionales.

-¿Y esto en que nos ayudara?-Pregunto una mujer de avanzada edad y expresión dulce que se encontraba junto a Finnick y Annie…Por dios**…**

***¿Es posible que esta mujer también haya sido seleccionada como tributo? No lo puedo creer* **Pensé asombrada al verla.

-Los ayudara a sobrevivir- Le respondió Plutarch a la mujer de avanzada edad y de dulce expresión.

-¿Y qué pasa si no aceptamos su propuesta y decidimos estar cada quien por su lado?-Pregunto Johanna y juro que esta chica ya me estaba colmando la paciencia con su estúpida arrogancia y aires de superioridad.

-Al estar así aumentan más las probabilidades de supervivencia para todos ustedes…Chicos tienen todo el derecho de decidir qué hacer, pero les advierto que si deciden irse cada quien por su cuenta las posibilidades de terminar muerto son muy elevadas…claro está que si aun sabiendo esto quieren seguir por su cuenta es su decisión, lo único que si se les va a exigir es que mantengan en secreto todo lo que han escuchado aquí mismo-Le respondió Haymitch.

-Hmmmm, bien supongo que algo bueno saldrá de trabajar en equipo con todos ustedes-Hablo con ese tono tan fastidioso Johanna encogiéndose de hombros- Pero…estoy segura de que hay una verdadera razón por la que nos piden todo esto- Agrego sonriendo irónicamente-¿Cuál es el objetivo caballeros? Serían tan amables de decírnoslo.

-Vaya que es una mujer lista y astuta señorita Mason…Pues si, efectivamente hay un objetivo y ese es mantener a salvo y con vida a los dos tributos vencedores del Distrito 12…Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark- Hablo Plutarch señalándonos a Peeta y a mí y en cuanto todos pusieron sus ojos sobre nosotros el mundo se me vino ensima.

-¿Por qué?...No se ofendan chicos, pero ¿Por qué tenemos que arriesgar nuestras vidas por mantenerlos a salvo a ellos dos?- Hablo el tipo de aura e inteligencia superiores que estaba junto a una mujer de mirada algo similar a la suya. La respuesta a esta pregunta era algo a lo que yo le tenía demasiado miedo ya que sabía por dónde iba la cosa y para nada me gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esta extraña situación.

-Porque ellos dos son nuestra mayor esperanza…Por qué en quien más recae el futuro destino de esta guerra es de nuestra querida "chica en llamas"-Al oír esto y sentir las manos de Plutarch sobre mis hombros inmediatamente volteé a verlo y al hacerlo me arrepentí ya que él me estaba mirando con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-Katniss Everdeen….Nuestro pequeño Sinsajo…-En cuanto sentí la mirada de todos puesta sobre mí empecé a sentir arcadas y mareos, deseando que la tierra me tragara mientras instintivamente llevaba mis manos hasta mi vientre- Ella, es quien nos guiara a todos nosotros incluyendo a los distritos hacia un camino en busca de esa libertad que tanto nos ha costado alcanzar…

***¿Por qué a mí?... ¿Por qué yo?... ¿Por qué de tantas personas existentes en este mundo tan pequeño tenía que ser yo? No, definitivamente me niego a ser parte de todo esto… ¡No, no quiero!* **Pensé mientras a mi mente venían las palabras de mi padre de aquel extraño sueño:

**_"…Katniss, conviértete en esa esperanza, hazles ver a toda esa gente en los demás distritos que Snow no tiene poder alguno sobre todos ustedes…"_**

Justo en ese momento comprendí las palabras de mi querido y amado padre y las palabras de Haymitch al hablar con orgullo de aquel líder que con tanto respeto y admiración lo recordaban, ese líder que desafortunadamente fue exterminado hace tiempo atrás, esa persona de la que yo estaba a punto de ocupar su lugar en esta guerra..

***Oh dios mío esto tiene que ser una mandita broma…*** No estaba muy segura de lo que mis pensamientos estaban formulando así que agite varias veces mi cabeza hasta deshacerme de esas ideas sobre Alexander Everdeen (mi padre) y todo lo que tenía una extraña relación con su trágico accidente en las minas y la forma en la que se me había aparecido en mis sueños, concentrando toda mi atención en lo que mis odios acababan de escuchar…Pues nuevamente era yo quien tenía que encender la chispa de esta rebelión en cada distrito y por si fuera poco nuevamente vería posiblemente morir con mis propios ojos a muchas de las personas que arriesgarían todo con tal de mantenerme con vida y a salvo…Una situación que no estaba dispuesta a soportar...

Al recordar la muerte de Rue, de Glimmer, Cato, Clove y todos esos chicos que no eran más que niños inocentes mandados a la fuerza a esa maldita arena en la que todos no teníamos más remedio que matarnos entre si y tratar de sobrevivir, miles de sentimientos encontrados y recuerdos desgarradores irrumpieron en mi mente y mi corazón abriendo esa herida que había permanecido débilmente cicatrizada ya que una vez que te conviertes en tributo esas heridas y traumas sicológicos jamás desaparecían y te persiguen por el resto de tu vida hasta la muerte. No era tonta, diario desde que habíamos salido con vida Peeta y yo de la arena recordaba con dolor y amargura a Rue, una dulce niña dulce de tan solo 12 años que me recordaba demasiado a mi hermana y a quien vi morir entre mis manos sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, todos, todos esos niños y chicos que murieron en aquella arena…

Pronto, sin darme cuenta, me encontré hiperventilando con un terrible dolor de cabeza mientras mi bebe pateaba con fuerza mi vientre y las imágenes de aquellos que murieron en mis primeros juegos no dejaban de rondar en mi cabeza. Ya bastante tenía con saber que mi dulce Peeta iría a la arenca con migo y que, al no poder evitarlo, llevaría conmigo la vida de nuestro bebé, una pequeña criatura indefensa que a pesar de lo mucho que lo amábamos su padre y yo había venido en las peores circunstancias y para agregarle la cerecita al pastel seguía creciendo y desarrollándose dentro de mi cuerpo.

-¡Nooo!...-Grite zafándome con brusquedad de las manos dePlutarch Heavensbee - ¡Me niego a que usted o cualquiera de los que están detrás de todo esto obligue a estas personas a arriesgar sus vidas por mí!…Es…es decir…¡Míreme!- Dije con lágrimas en los ojos y con la voz quebrada señalándome a mí misma con las manos sin dejar de ver a Plutarch-No soy más que una tonta niña tratando de acepta todo lo que nos está pasando y por si fuera poco soy también una futura madre…- Dije mientras llevaba mis temblorosas manos a mi pancita en donde sentía a mi pequeño bebé moviéndose-...que está a punto de cargar consigo misma, no solo con su propia vida o la de su amado, sino también la de este bebé que desafortunadamente le toco esta madre y este sitio en el cual crecer y desarrollarse en mi interior, ajeno a todo este maldito y jodido infierno…Mi bebé… es un ser inocente que no tiene la culpa de nada y ahora…-Dije cada vez con la voz más quebrada y los ojos anegados de lágrimas- …ahora ni siquiera dentro de mi está a salvo….Miren- Agregué dirigiéndome a Haymitch y a Plutarch quienes me veían apenados y acongojados, mí mentor ya con lágrimas en los ojos y así mismo volteé a ver a los demás vencedores quienes me veían con diferentes expresiones, la mayoría con tristeza, pena y sufrimiento- Yo ya cargue con demasiadas muertes de personas a las que conocí y amaba…-Nuevamente el llanto pudo más conmigo y me solté a llorar más fuerte y al no poder evitarlo, me tape el rostro con ambas manos sin dejar de llorar y templar- …No quiero….cargar…con… más vidas…Ya no quiero ver a más gente morir por mi culpa…Lo siento…pero me niego a ser parte de esto…yo no ….no pueden obligarme a ser parte de esto…

El llanto me invadió por completo y las lágrimas seguían cayendo como cascada de mis ojos sin poderlas parar. De un momento a otro, de la nada, sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban, no tenía idea de quien me estaba abrazando ya que seguía ocultando mi rostro con mis manos pero estaba segura de que estos cálidos brazos no eran los de mi dulce y adorado Peeta. Estos, eran delicados y delgados, trasmitían un aura de pureza y tranquilidad y el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo era un dulce y tranquilizante olor a flores tropicales que me recordaban demasiado al Distrito 4...

-Shhhh, tranquila… yo sé lo que se siente ser madre y tener al mismo tiempo miedo de que te arrebaten lo que más amas en esta vida porque yo también soy madre y al igual que tu tengo a muchas personas a las que amo y deseo con desesperación proteger…pero te digo algo, aunque parezca de locos…No estás sola…-Annie Odair, se encontraba abrazándome fuerte y dulcemente mientras las lágrimas y el llanto salían desde el interior de mi alma y corazón cansados pero con deseos de seguir viviendo por el bienestar de Peeta y nuestro bebé…

**CONTINUARA…**


	25. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 19 (tercera y última parte)**

**POV KATNISS**

**_"El llanto me invadió por completo y las lágrimas seguían cayendo como cascada de mis ojos sin poderlas parar. De un momento a otro, de la nada, sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban, no tenía idea de quien me estaba abrazando ya que seguía ocultando mi rostro con mis manos pero estaba segura de que estos cálidos brazos no eran los de mi dulce y adorado Peeta. Estos, eran delicados y delgados, trasmitían un aura de pureza y tranquilidad y el aroma que desprendía su cuerpo era un dulce y tranquilizante olor a flores tropicales que me recordaban demasiado al Distrito 4..."_**

-Shhhh, tranquila… yo sé lo que se siente ser madre y tener al mismo tiempo miedo de que te arrebaten lo que más amas en esta vida porque yo también soy madre y al igual que tu tengo a muchas personas a las que amo y deseo con desesperación proteger…pero te digo algo, aunque parezca de locos…No estás sola…-La dulce y angelical voz de Annie me hizo abrazarla con más fuerza sin poder detener mis sollozos-Katniss, no te conozco lo suficiente como…como para decirte esto pero…Finnick, Mags y yo estamos con ustedes, tienen todo nuestro apoyo, cariño…- Dijo despegándome de su cuerpo y tomándome de los hombros para que la mirase directo a los ojos- …Sé que has sufrido demasiado, todos hemos sufrido pero esto es diferente no solo tu vida es importante ahora llevas dentro de ti un bebé y eso lo hace aún más peor…Estoy igual de asustada que tú Katniss pero como mujer te digo que debes de ser fuerte por el bien de ese angelito que llevas dentro de ti- Agrego llevando una de sus manos pequeñas a mi vientre.

-No soporto la idea de ver morir a más gente por mi culpa…ya no quiero ver morir a nadie más….-Dije mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo por mi rostro y veía a Annie con tristeza y dolor a la vez de que acariciaba instintivamente mi vientre.

-Katniss, ya no llores pequeña, estamos ustedes…Yo no sé los demás pero Mags y yo haremos todo lo posible por mantenerlos a salvo…Tu, Peeta y ese bebé que esperan estarán a salvo, lo prometo…no permitiremos que les hagan daño-Escuche hablar a Finnick quien ahora tenía en sus brazos a su pequeño hijo que ahora estaba despierto y balbuceaba observando con curiosidad a su alrededor con eso enorme y preciosos ojos esmeralda, varias veces lo había visto en la tele desde que había nacido y, a decir verdad, no había más que ver el parecido para darse cuenta de la perfecta y maravillosa genética que llevaba en su sangre este bebé. Era tan precioso como sus dos padres, literalmente parecía un pequeño ángel dulce e inocente **¿Me pregunto cómo será mi bebé cuando nazca?** Ese pensamiento en mi mente me arranco una pequeña sonrisa de los labios. A lado de Finnick la mujer de avanzada edad y de dulce expresión, a la cual identifique como Mags, me miraba dulce y enternecedoramente y por alguna razón esta mujer me trago lindos recuerdos de mi abuela Elizabeth **(abuela paterna)** cuando niña...Mags se me acercó y sin dejar de sonreírme con dulzura me tendió un pañuelo para limpiarme las lágrimas, el cual tome devolviéndole la sonrisa y susurrándole un "gracias".

-Niña, no debes de llorar más...mira que tienes una cara y unos ojos preciosos como para que estés llorando de esa manera…ya no llores corazón- Me hablo tiernamente Mags acariciándome la frente como solía hacer mi abuela Elizabeth- Finnick y Annie a pesar de que no llevemos la misma sangre son como mis hijos…fui la mentora de ambos y veras Annie estuvo a punto de ir a los juegos y de no ser por mí lo hubiera hecho…

-Usted… ¿Usted se ofreció como voluntaria en el lugar de Annie?- Dije sorprendida y un poco más tranquila. Esta mujer, a pesar de la circunstancias, ya tenía cien por ciento toda mi admiración y respeto y a la vez me causaba cierto dolor al saber que por culpa de este estúpido y jodido Vasallaje se vio obligada a participar a pesar de haber hecho una buena causa.

-A si es…a decir por tu expresión puedo apostar a que no te lo esperabas ¿Vedad?-Dijo como si me leyera la mente y a lo cual solo asentí en respuesta-Estoy consciente de la edad que tengo pero ¿Sabes? Al igual que tú, Annie tiene un bebé que depende de ella-Dijo mientras volteaba a ver y le sonreía con ternura al pequeño bebé que Finnick llevaba en sus brazos haciendo que el pequeño le devolviera una adorable sonrisa mostrando solo sus ansias en las que apenas se alcanzaba a notar que empezaban a salirle sus primeros dientes- Ese bebé es mi nieto también… solo hice todo lo posible por protegerla a ella y a mi pequeño Tobías ya que es solo un bebé y es demasiado cruel la idea de que mi adorado nietecito pierda a su mami en la arena y como tampoco pienso dejar a Finnick-Dijo mientras volteaba a verlo a él y le sonreía con pena y cariño- Decidí protegerlo y regresarlo sano y salvo a casa para que se encargue de criar a ese niño…-Pronto nuevamente volteo a verme y tomándome con cariño de las manos suspiro-He vivido una larga y buena vida corazón pero lo cierto es que lo último que quiero hacer antes de morir es ser capaz de proteger a mis dos hijos aun si tengo que dar la vida por ello…Ellos tres son mi familia y son lo único que me queda….¿Lo entiendes verdad cariño?...-Y claro que sabía bien a que se refería esto por lo cual asentí sonriéndole con dulzura y admiración a esta mujer que posiblemente terminaría muriendo en aquella maldita arena…Las cosas realmente eran deplorables y horribles, solo tenías que ver a tu alrededor para darte cuenta de que aparte de Peeta y yo, los demás vencedores cargaban consigo no solo cicatrices de por vida de sus primeros juegos sino una infinidad de situaciones similares a la de nosotros y sentimientos encontrados.

-Ahora bien hija mía, tu situación es de suma importancia y no lo digo por lo que nos acaban de decir aquí a todos sino porque tu estas embarazada corazón-Hablo nuevamente Mags llevando una de sus manos a mi vientre-Llevas un bebé que crece dentro de ti y por ningún motivo puedo permitir que andes sola en esa arena…ese bebé es prioridad tanto mía como de Finnick y créeme cariño que haremos todo lo posible por mantenerlos a salvo a ustedes dos y al padre de ese bebé…hija quiero que entiendas que esto no lo hacemos por el simple hecho de que seas alguien de suma importancia para lo que se avecina, sino por que llevas vida dentro de ti…una futura generación que merece tener una vida libre llena de amor y lejos de estos juegos…Querida, has que este bebé, sea tu mayor motivación para salir con vida de esa arena y terminar con las injusticias del Capitolio…¿Te quedo claro cariño?-Dijo mientras tomaba mi cara entre sus manos a lo cual yo solo asentí sonriendo al saber que a pesar de que me sintiera mal había personas a parte de Peeta y Haymitch que estaban dispuestos a proteger a mi bebé y este hecho era suficiente para sentirme feliz y agradecida.

-Dios…no se…no sé qué decir-La voz de Peeta nos hizo voltear a verlo- En verdad no tienen por qué hacer esto…se los agradecemos mucho, aun así es mejor que no arriesguen sus vidas por…-Peeta no pudo continuar hablando a causa de cierta mujer a la que estaba a punto de asesinar.

-¡Haaay, ya basta de dramatismos descerebrado!-De la nada llego Johanna Mason, dándole un zape en la cabeza a mi esposo, haciendo que la volteara a ver con odio e instintos asesinos por haberlo golpeado de ese modo.

***¡¿Pero que se ha creído esta estúpida?!* **Pensé enfurecida sin dejar de verla con odio.

-Joder… Ahora entiendo por qué les dicen "Los trágicos amantes de Distrito 12"…En fin, solo les advierto una cosa…Sí hacen algo estúpido dentro de esa jodida arena, me olvidare por completo de que son de suma importancia para toda esta mierda y me encargare de cortarles la yugular a los dos sin importarme nada ¿Quedo claro?- Hablo amenazadoramente acercándose a Peeta.

***Oh no, ni siquiera lo piense querida…* **Pensé ya molesta, pues Johanna había cruzado el limite de mi paciencia y al ver que se acercaba con esa aura amenazadora a mi esposo me hizo reaccionar, provocando que me pusiera en frente de Peeta para evitar que Mason se le acercara más.

-Bastante claro Johanna-Le dije con una sonrisa fingida-No hay necesidad de amenazar a nadie ¿O sí?- Agregue retándola con la mirada y cruzándome de brazos. A pesar de mi baja estatura y de que esta mujer era mucho más alta que yo no me intimidaba en lo absoluto- Pero solo por si acaso…Si te atreves tu a hacer una estupidez, te advierto que, sin importar que este yo embarazada….te atravesare los sesos con una de mis flechas….y créeme cuando te digo que mi puntería nunca falla ¿Lo has entendido querida?- Agregue sonriéndole macabramente satisfecha mientras la miraba a los ojos con odio.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… A pesar de ser enana, sí que tienes agallas descerebrada- Dijo socarronamente, tomándose el mentón entre sus largos y finos dedos sin dejar de verme pensativa e inqisitivamente- Me agrada eso de ti mujer…-Me dijo sonriéndome satisfecha **¿En verdad eso fue una sonrisa sincera de su parte?**-De ahora en adelante tienes mi apoyo por completo…lo he decidido ya…Tienes más testículos que un hombre…justo lo que se necesita para ser un líder y eso me agrada-Agrego la loca y rara de Johanna Mason sin dejar de sonreírme de ese modo que daba que pensar de ella.

***Joder, esta mujer está loca*** Pensé fulminándola con la aquí mismo ardería Troya si esta tonta no cerraba la boca.

-Bueno, bueno chicas - Hablo Haymitch poniéndose en medio de Johanna y yo para evitar que sucediera una masacre- Será mejor que retomemos el plan, que nos queda poco tiempo para regresar al edificio de entrenamiento sin que nadie se entere...Nos costó mucho trabajo interferir en las cámaras de seguridad y en la vigilancia para traerlos a todos ustedes aquí, así que ya cállense y compórtense…Sean bueno niños todos y escuchen el maldito plan, que esto les puede salvar la vida a todos ustedes ¿Quieren?- Volteo a verme Haymitch suplicándome con la mirada que me estuviera quietecita y tranquila pero al ser una mujer embarazada las hormonas en todo mi cuerpo me impedían hacer tal cosa y solo tenía deseos de abalanzarme sobre Johanna y golpearla tantas veces como quisiera contra el suelo.

-¿Cariño?...-Maldita sea, salvada por la campana Johanna…- Ven es mejor que escuchemos el plan ¿No crees?-Hablo nerviosamente Peeta mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me jalaba lejos de Johanna y al hacer esto volte a verlo fulminándolo con la mirada pero a la vez con resignación, dejando que me llevara hasta la sala en donde nos sentamos ambos. Annie quien ya traía en sus brazos a Tobías (su pequeño hijo) se sentó junto a mi seguida de Mags y Finnik que discutía con Johanna que no dejaba de replicarle que yo tenía la culpa de haberla provocado.

Pronto todos los demás vencedores se reunieron en la sala, atentos a lo que Plutarch y Haymitch estaban a punto de decirnos con respecto al plan que nos sacaría de esa arena.

Una hora y media después, nos encontrábamos Peeta y yo en la habitación que se nos había designado en el edificio de entrenamiento en donde nos quedábamos todos los tributos…Honestamente no recuerdo mucho de cómo llegamos aquí, sin que nadie lo notara. En mi cabeza solo pensaba y recordaba con detalle el plan que se había organizado en la casa de Plutarch :

El plan era simple. Al momento de entrar en la arena fingiríamos no haber sido parte de un equipo jamás, concentrándonos cada quien en sobrevivir a la Cornucopia,Finnick y Mags "misteriosamente" dirían ser aliados de Peeta y yo, mientras que Johanna actuaria temporalmente por su cuenta hasta reunirse con nosotros mucho después del baño de sangre, así mismo también los demás vencedores habían quedado en las mismas, absolutamente todos habían aprobado la idea de mantenernos con vida a Peeta y a mí .En cuanto a la cornucopia, era difícil saber quién saldría vivo de ahí pero los que lograran sobrevivir, se nos unirían pasado un tiempo para ideárnoslas en cómo mantenernos con vida, esto con el fin de no levantar sospechas pues nos teníamos que andar con cuidado ya que todos tendrían sus ojos puestos sobre nosotros…Plutach , por otro lado se encargaría de avisarnos los días que faltarían para salir de la arena por medio de señales secretas…Haymitch nos conseguiría patrocinadores colaborando con los mentores de los demás tributos vencedores, a excepción de los hermanos Cashmere y Gloss del Distrito 1, y Brutus y Enovaria del Distrito 2,el grupo peligrosamente seleccionado de los tributos profesionales de los cuales teníamos que cuidarnos las espaldas. Un plan bastante alocado pero extrañamente efectivo, el único problema era que tanto Plutarch como Haymitch no tenían ninguna idea de la clase de arena en la que seriamos soltados y ese era un detalle que a todos nos aterraba y preocupaba por igual. Las probabilidades como siempre eran algo inciertas pero la esperanza de salir con vida de esa arena y terminar con las injusticias del capitolio y el gobierno de Snow eran más fuertes que ninguna otra. Rogaba por todos los cielos que esto de verdad funcionara…en verdad quería creer que de verdad seria así pero también tenía miedo de que las cosas no resultaran y eso no me dejaba dormir tranquilamente, recostada sobre la cama junto a Peeta, mientras mis manos no dejaban de pasearse por mi vientre…Lo de mi embarazo, por supuesto que seguiría siendo un secreto…Haymitch había dicho que era más seguro mantenerlo así ya que no teníamos ida de lo que sería capaz de hacer Snow al enterarse sin embargo yo, por alguna razón, sentía que pronto mi embarazo dejaría de ser un secreto….No sabía en qué momento, pero estaba muy segura de ello.

***¿Por qué la suerte nunca esta a nuestro favor?* **Pensé con tristeza sin dejar de ver hacia el techo de la habitación y sin dejar de acariciar mi vientre. Me sentía tanto físicamente como mentalmente exhausta pero las ideas en mi mente no me dejaban tranquila.

-Cariño ¿Estas bien?- La dulce voz de Peeta se escuchaba a lo lejos y al sentir una de sus manos posarse sobre mi vientre desperté de mi burbuja mental haciendo que lo volteara a ver- ¿En que piensas?

-Nada importante…es solo…que no puedo dormir es todo- Dije sonriéndole sin muchos ánimos rogando porque Peeta no continuara haciéndome más preguntas pues estaba segura de que terminaría llorando y hoy habían sido demasiadas emociones tanto para mí como para nuestro bebé.

-Katniss, te conozco muy bien como para darme cuenta de que no es cierto lo que me estás diciendo…cariño-Dijo suspirando y depositando un beso en mi frente- Sé que tienes miedo porque yo también lo tengo…esto no es fácil, también lo sé pero quiero hacerte saber que no te voy a abandonar, tú y mi bebe son lo más importante que tengo en esta vida y te juro que los mantendré a salvo a ustedes dos ¿Lo sabes verdad? –Dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos.

-Lo sé- Dije sonriéndole y besando sus labios y de pronto mi bebé pateo con fuerza haciendo que tanto Peeta como yo lo sintiéramos arrancándonos a ambos una sonrisa enternecedora- No importa la clase de arena en la que nos vayan a soltar….lo único que me importa es mantener con vida a nuestro bebé….Peeta…tengo miedo… tengo miedo por muchas cosas, ni siquiera pude despedirme de mi familia no pudimos hacerlo pero…te tengo aquí y por ti y por este bebé luchare por sobrevivir….Te juro cariño, que por ustedes dos yo seguiré viviendo hasta el final- Dije mientras ambos acariciábamos a nuestro bebé que no dejaba de moverse.

-Preciosa nuestro bebé es el renacer de una nuevo comienzo, una esperanza…Ambos, tanto tu como este pequeño de aquí dentro son mi mayor esperanza… mi motor para seguir viendo y eso haremos. Ya lo veras Kat-Dijo abrazándome y acurrucándome sobre su pecho para escuchar los latidos de su corazón- Saldremos con vida de esa arena y terminaremos de una vez por todas con toda esta pesadilla, volveremos a casa y nuestro hijo crecerá lejos de los juegos y lejos de Snow y tantas injusticias…Te lo prometo.

Antes de caer dormida por mi mente rondo una última cosa. Al conocer a Mags y la forma en la que amaba a Annie, Finnick y su pequeño hijo y la forma en la que ella a pesar de su avanzada edad prefería sacrificar su vida antes que la de ellos me hizo sentirme nostálgica y sentir cariño y aprecio por esta dulce mujer, algo que me hizo traer recuerdos de mi infancia y me hizo sonreír con ternura.

-¿Peeta?

-Dime cariño

-¿Cómo se llamaban tus abuelas?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Solo es curiosidad-Dije sonriéndole a mi pancita sin dejar de acariciarla.

_"**Hija…es una hermosa niña…Lo sé por qué la conocí antes que tú. La primera cosa que dijo cuándo me vio fue Abuelito"**_

A mi mente llegaron las palabras de mi padre haciéndome recordar ese sueño tan maravilloso en el que lo había visto…

-No recuerdo mucho a mi abuela materna pero a mi abuela paterna si la recuerdo bastante bien.

-Y ¿Cómo se llamaba ella?-Pregunte con la curiosidad de una niña y con algo de sueño.

-Vallolet…mi abuela se llamaba Vallolet ...¿Por qué tanta curiosidad en ello, he?-Pregunto sonriéndome con ternura Peeta mientras depositaba un besito sobre mi frente.

-¿Sabes? Yo solo recuerdo a mi abuela paterna también…su nombre era Elizabeth…al conocer a Mags, me trajo dulces recuerdos de mi infancia y bueno…-Dijo sonrojada y bajando la mirada hasta mi vientre- Pensé que sí nuestro bebé era una niña…me gustaría que llevara el nombre de nuestras dos abuelas…bueno solo se me ocurrió- Agregué escondiendo mi cara sobre el pecho de Peeta quien soltó una pequeña risita.

-Vallolet Elizabeth… es un hermoso nombre. Me gusta- Dijo mientras besaba mi cabeza con ternura- Ahora cariño es hora de dormir, mañana tenemos un desfile de tributos que realizar y debemos vernos guapos y sin ojeras-Agrego divertidamente a lo cual yo me reí poquito pero a la vez asustada de saber lo que se nos venía encima.

-Lo se cariño… -Fue lo último que dije antes de caer dormida en sus brazos.

**Hola no crean que no me di cuenta... muchas gracias a esas personas que agregaron mi historia a sus favoritos y aquellos que diariamente comentan en verdad que me siento contenta con todos ustedes y emocionada...MIL GRACIAS!**

**Y oh dios mio...no se ustedes pero yo estoy que me muero por ver proximamente ese trailer de Sinsajo parte 1 oh dios enserio que si jaja *w* **

**Bueno con esta me despido!**

**Saludos y recuerden que siempre habra una chispa iluminando esa esperanza que jamas se pierde ni se va...el renacer de una esperanza que pronto resurgira ;) ! **

**.lll. 3 **


	26. Chapter 25

**C**APITULO 20****

**POV KATNISS**

Nada podía ser más perfecto que sentirme protegida y segura entre los brazos de Peeta, ahí en ese lugar donde me sentía en paz, ese mismo lugar que solía ser siempre mi refugio cuando los malos ratos y las pesadillas de mis primeros juegos me atormentaban…Todo estaba en completa paz y tranquilidad.

Soñaba con el día en que tendría una vida feliz y libre en donde el pequeño bebé que yacía seguro dentro de mi vientre crecía en un mundo en donde la maldad y los juegos no existían, un mundo mejor sin Snow y su maldita obscuridad….En mis sueños ese bebé era una niña, esa pequeña niña que con tantas ansias deseaba tenerla ya entre mis brazos, esa pequeño ser puro e inocente por el cual yo estaría dispuesta hacer cualquier cosa para mantenerla a salvo...Mi pequeña, mi bebé, mi hija… Dentro de mis sueños todo era perfecto y maravilloso, lo triste de esto es que eran simplemente eso, sueños, puesto que la realidad era un verdadero infierno... Al recordar todo lo que había sucedido durante estas dos semanas, me aferre más al cuerpo de mi esposo, que yacía descansando a lado mío, con la intención de seguir soñando y nunca despertar.

Justo en ese momento, la burbuja de tranquilidad fue reemplazada por un suave golpeteo en la puerta provocando que me encogiera y escondiera más mi rostro sobre el pecho de Peeta, tratando de hacerme pequeña con el estúpido y absurdo fin de desaparecer…Desaparecer para siempre de aquí, mantenerme alejada de todo este jodido e infernal caos.

-¿Katniss?... ¿Puedo pasar?-La voz de mi estilista me hizo abrir lentamente los ojos, a la vez de que Peeta me abrazaba con ternura como si quisiera hacerme saber que él estaba ahí para protegernos, a mí y a nuestro bebé.

-Vamos Kat, arriba cariño…-Dijo con dulzura Peeta depositando un besito en mi frente para después incorporarse e ir a abrir la puerta.

***Es hora de despertar y salir con vida de esa maldita arena una vez más…Vamos Kat, puedes hacerlo, hazlo por Peeta y ese bebé que llevas dentro de ti * **Mi propia conciencia me dio el empuje que necesitaba para incorporarme de la cama y regalarle la mejor sonrisa que pude a Peeta y Cinna que me miraban entre preocupados y aliviados de que no hubiese entrado en pánico como anoche pero lo cierto es que ya había derramado demasiadas lágrimas de coraje e impotencia y en mi mente solo pensaba en una sola cosa:

**_ "Salir con vida de los juegos y de paso demostrarle a todo el mundo que Snow y sus reglas no tenían poder alguno sobre nosotros_**"

Al observar a mi alrededor, me di cuenta que la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos no era mi habitación en el Distrito 12 y que este sitio en el cual estaríamos Peeta y yo debería empezar a considerarlo como "Mi nuevo y lindo hogar" **(nótese el sarcasmo)** almenas durante dos semas en las que estaríamos aquí.

El sitio en el cual nos encontrábamos era el edificio de entrenamiento, en donde todos los demás tributos vencedores se encontraban, incluyéndonos a Peeta y a mí, el lugar en donde no solo descansaríamos, sino que también, durante dos semanas, nuevamente nos mantendrían en constante evaluación durante los entrenamientos para que los malditos patrocinadores decidieran a quien apoyar según la calificación designada a cada uno de nosotros, para después de las entrevistas, al día siguiente, finalmente ser soltados en una arena en donde se decidiría de una vez por todas quien ganaría en esta guerra, si nosotros (los tributos vencedores a excepción de los profesionales) que ya habíamos empezado a mover nuestras piezas en este tablero o Snow, quien ya había hecho su primera jugada.

Las piezas ya estaban acomodadas en el lugar que les correspondía y no había vuelta atrás para arrepentirse, entraríamos a esa arena y le demostraríamos a todo el mundo que ni Snow ni el Capitolio tenían poder alguno sobre nosotros al salir con vida de este maldito juego, yo misma me haría cargo de hacerle pagar a Snow todo el daño que había hecho una vez que saliera con vida de esa arena junto con Peeta y los demás. El plan ya estaba en marcha y juro por todos los cielos que haría hasta lo imposible no solo por salir con vida de ese lugar, sino con la finalidad también de mantener a salvo a mí bebé y a su padre.

Instintivamente me lleve las manos a mi vientre abultado mientras le saludaba a Cinna con un "Buenos días" tratando de estar tranquila y controlar el nerviosismo que crecía a pasos agigantados dentro de mi pues a pesar de que tenía esperanzas en que todo saliera bien tenía miedo de que las cosas no resultaran y que todo se nos viniera abajo y para no pensar en ello mantenía presente en mi mente las hermosas imágenes de que algún día ese sueño que había tenido horas atrás se hiciera realidad.

Era temprano en la mañana cuando Cinna, mi estilista, había entrado a la habitación en la que Peeta y yo nos encontrábamos descansando. Hoy, era el día en que se realizaba el desfile de tributos, un rito de iniciación en el cual se presentaba frente a todo el mundo la belleza representativa de cada tributo según su Distrito correspondiente con el fin de ganarse la admiración y atención de los patrocinadores:

-Chicos, lamento tener que despertarlos pero tenemos un desfile de tributos que realizar y ustedes deben verse bien, más que bien para dejar una muy buena impresión-Hablo mi querido estilista tratando de darnos ánimos- ¿Kat?...- Al escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios inmediatamente volteé a verlo con curiosidad- Será mejor que te tomes esto- Agrego tendiéndome un frasquito que contenía unas capsulitas ya bastante familiares para mí y un vaso con agua.

-Gracias- Dije tomando el vaso y el frasquito y regalándole una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado a Cinna.

-Vamos a la otra habitación Peeta, hay que arreglarte a ti también corazón…Los dejamos Cinna, no tarden mucho- La voz de Portia hizo que me sobresaltara, provocando que me atragantara un poco con el agua y la capsula ya en mi boca. Inmediatamente, por inercia, me cubrí con las mantas mi avanzado embarazo y la volteé a ver espantada.

***¡Oh dios mío… ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que ella también estaba aquí?! …Joder, Katniss bien hecho… ¡Tonta!***Pensaba asustada con los ojos como platos sin dejar de temblar en la cama mientras observaba con miedo a Portia.

-Shhh shhhh shhh… No, no, no cariño, tranquila. No te asustes- Dijo la estilista de Peeta al darse cuenta de mi reacción, acercándose rápidamente hasta la cama para después abrazarme con cariño; provocando que respingara y temblara un poco más mientras mi manos volaban directo hacia mi vientre aun abultado pues las capsulas tardaban un poco en hacer efecto-Tranquila…Cinna me contó todo y tanto él como yo estamos al tanto de su situación…-Dijo mientras posaba con delicadeza una de sus manos sobre mi vientre- No te asustes, su secreto está a salvo conmigo también- Dijo despegándome de su cuerpo y tomándome dulcemente de mis manos que se encontraban en mi pancita- Puedes confiar en mi -Agrego decidida, sonriéndome dulcemente y entonces y solo entonces pude soltar todo el aire que había atrapado en mis pulmones, relajándome un poco mientras asentía y le devolvía una sonrisa tímida a Portia.

-Gracias Portia- Dije más tranquila.

-No agradezcas Kat…Después de todo tanto mi esposo como yo les tenemos un inmenso cariño a ti y a Peeta. Es horrible la situación en la que ahora están pero les prometemos que todo saldrá bien, ya lo verán – Dijo dulcemente Portia haciendo que me sintiera segura y tranquila de que…

***Un momento…*** Pensé mientras mi cabeza hacia "clic" y mis ojos se abrían como platos.

-¡¿Esposo?!- Preguntamos Peeta y yo al mismo tiempo exaltados de lo que acabábamos de escuchar y observando asombrados a nuestros dos estilitas que se habían sonrojado por nuestra forma de reaccionar.

***Dios mío… ¿Cinna se sonrojó?...Maldita sea…Oh por dios…no lo puedo creer* **Pensaba mientras la impresión y la sorpresa se iban transformando en alegría y emoción por igual.

-Si…-Respondió Cinna mientras tomaba dulcemente de los hombros a Portia, haciendo que ella lo volteara a ver sonriendo con dulzura. Al momento de ver las manos de Cinna, me percaté de que en su mano izquierda, ahí en su dedo anular se encontraba un precioso anillo de matrimonio **¡¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta?!**

-¿Por qué no nos dijeron nada?- Inmediatamente volteé a ver a Peeta que estaba en la misma situación que yo. Era cierto, yo también me preguntaba lo mismo…

***Oh Cinna, Portia… Sí que tienen muchas cosas que contarnos* **Pensaba mientras les sonreíamos divertidos Peeta y yo a ese par que en estos momentos era unos manojos de nervios por igual.

-Yo…eh…lo siento cariño- Suspiro nerviosamente Portia respondiéndole a Peeta.

-Hace como 5 meses nos casamos y bueno…-Hablo ahora nerviosamente Cinna sonrojado como tomate.

***Jajaja dios, esto sí que es divertido…* **Pensé nuevamente mientras trataba de contener las ganas de reírme pues la situación se estaba poniendo un poco graciosa.

-Verán...todo empezó cuando…

**FLASHBACK **

**(Pov Cinna)**

**6 meses atrás…**

-Oh dios, en verdad que la situación está de lo más deplorable Cinna, no puedo creer que esos pobres chicos tengan que sufrir tanto…es tan horrible todo lo que les están haciendo- Me decía una y otra vez Portia realmente molesta y angustiada mientras de sus precisos ojos color chocolate empezaban a caer lágrimas.

Ya hace tiempo que Haymitch me había dado la noticia de que Katniss y Peeta pronto serian papas y que la situación en el distrito 12 estaba muy mal con la llegada de esos nuevos agentes de la paz.

Tanto Portia como yo estábamos enterados de todo y esto a mi dulce Portia le estaba afectando demasiado y eso me dolía muchísimo, no solo por el hecho de que mi chica en llamas estaba lidiando con problemas y situaciones no acordes a su edad, sino por ver sufrir a la mujer de mi vida.

-Shhh, lo se cariño-Dije mientras la abrazaba dejando que se desahogara en mi pecho-Pero tenemos que ser fuertes por ellos también…

-Cinna tenemos que ayudarles de algún modo, no podemos dejarlos solos en esto…son nuestros niños…al menos debemos de darles una solución para que ese bebé no corra peligro alguno…ya sabes…como la "Embaracilina" que toman aquí las mujeres en el capitolio para ocultar su embarazo -Dijo despegándose de mi pecho y viéndome a los ojos con tristeza y a la vez decidida a hacer cualquier cosa por nuestros chicos.

-Lo se…de hecho ya había pensado en ello…-Hable con dulzura mientras limpiaba con mis pulgares tiernamente las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas- Yo también quiero a Peeta y a Katniss tanto como tú y te aseguro que haremos lo que sea necesario para ayudarlos te lo prometo...Ya no llores cariño.

-Cinna, eres un hombre maravilloso… a veces me pregunto cómo fue que terminaste enamorado de mí…no merezco tanto –Dijo bajando la cabeza y ocultándola en mi pecho.

-Jajaja… Mujer, llevamos bastante tiempo conociéndonos… ¿Y hasta ahorita me preguntas eso?...-Dije mientras levantaba su rostro de mi pecho tomándola de su mentón con delicadeza para que me viera a los ojos-Portia Arellyn no tengo palabras para expresar lo feliz que estoy de tenerte en mi vida, estoy agradecido con el destino de haberte puesto en mi camino… jamás digas que no mereces tanto porque te lo mereces absolutamente todo-Finalice depositando dulcemente un beso sobre sus labios.

-Te amo Cinna…- Dijo sonriéndome y abrazándome con fuerza.

Amaba a Portia desde hace mucho tiempo y ella también a mi….Cuando la conocí, fue en los primeros juegos de Peeta y Katniss, en aquel entonces solo éramos un equipo de trabajo que con forme nos fuimos conociendo durante ese tiempo, inevitablemente nos terminamos enamorando, tanto que habíamos iniciando un hermoso y alocado noviazgo, que fuera del trabajo que hacíamos como estilistas nos unió mucho más por aquel lazo llamado **"amor".**

Yo quería unir mi vida para siempre con esta mujer, llegar a arrodillarme frente a ella con un anillo en la mano y decir "Cásate conmigo"…era lo único que deseaba desde que había comprado esa hermosa sortija de compromiso. Aunque este no era un momento oportuno para hacerlo, ya no podía esperar más así que armándome de valor suspire y dije:

-¿Portia?...Sé que este no es momento para hablar de estas cosas pero… ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera "Cásate conmigo"?-Pregunte aceleradamente eso ultimo mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía que inmediatamente Portia se despegaba de mi cuerpo.

-Cinna, abre los ojos- Dijo tratando de hacer que los abriera pero yo tenía miedo de ver su expresión.

-No…sabes... Mejor olvídalo solo es una tontería y además…-No pude continuar hablando por que inmediatamente Portia me beso provocando que de la sorpresa abriera mis ojos.

Pronto el beso comenzó a ser intenso y la temperatura en nuestros cuerpos a subir así que para tratar de controlarme trate de romper el beso.

-Portia espera…-Nuevamente Portia me callo besándome con intensidad sin permitirme decirle nada.

-Shhh cállate Cinna, por un momento deja de pensar y solo bésame ¿Quieres?-Dijo sonriéndome con dulzura mientras me observaba con un brillo especial en su mirada, sus mejillas estaban de un bonito color rojizo haciéndola ver más bonita de lo que ya era.

Yo solo asentí como tonto sin entender nada y mi mente poco a poco dejaba de razonar por lo que solo me deje llevar por los dulces labios de esta mujer maravillosa…

Sin darme cuenta, mis manos comenzaron a repartir dulces caricias por todo su cuerpo haciéndola suspirar… mientras Portia me desabrochaba botón a botón la camisa que traía puesta para después depositar cadenas de besos sobre mi cuello haciéndome suspirar y que aferrara más su cuerpo hacia el mi tomándola de la cintura.

Antes de que mi mente perdiera por completo la razón, recordé la pregunta que le había hecho por lo que a regañadientes me separe de sus labios y tome sus manso que se encontraban sobre mi pecho ya desnudo.

-Portia, espera antes de que…de que las cosas se vayan a mas….necesito …-Dije mientras sacaba del bolsillo de mi pantalón una cajita negra que al abrirla contenía la bonita sortija que desde hace ya varios meces había comprado, Portia inmediatamente se tapó la boca con su mano y las lágrimas nuevamente comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos pero estas yo sabía que era lágrimas de felicidad o al menos es lo que yo quería creer- Portia Arellyn ¿Me harías el hermoso honor de ser mi esposa?- Pregunte con nerviosismo de que me dijera que no mientras le sonreía con dulzura a mi hermosa estilista.

Ella sin pensárselo dos veces se colgó de mi cintura con sus piernas y me beso con una pensión más intensa que la anterior…Pronto, a falta de aire nos separamos y al momento de abrir los ojos ella rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y juntando su frente con la mía respondió:

-¡Sii!

Sonreí como niño mientras de la cajita sacaba el anillo y lo colocaba con delicadeza en su dedo anular y solo entonces, nos dejamos llevar permitiendo que la pasión floreciera entre nosotros. Ya no había miedos de por medio, nos tenemos el uno al otro y en cuanto a Katniss y Peeta sabíamos que no los dejaríamos solos porque fue gracias a ellos que nosotros terminamos locamente enamorados...eso lo sabía de por medio, les debíamos mucho a esos chicos, y sí mantener protegido a ese bebé que esperaban era una forma de ayudarlos lo haríamos encantados tanto mi querida Portia como yo.

Ahí en aquella habitación había sucedido lo que menos pensé que pudiera llegar a pasar. Tenía a la mujer de mi vida durmiendo tranquilamente sobre mi pecho con su mano que llevaba la sortija de compromiso sobre mi pecho provocando que sonriera como bobo mientras imaginaba en mi cabeza nuestra vida juntos.

Ahora el futuro era incierto pero lo cierto es que las cosas pronto iban a mejorar…al menos eso creía yo.

** FIN DEL FLASHBACK** **(6 meses atrás)**

**POV KATNISS**

-En verdad, queríamos decirles chicos…pero…-Prosiguió hablando Portia sin dejar de sonreír nerviosamente mientras giraba obsesivamente el anillo de matrimonio que llevaba en su dedo anular el cual, también hasta ahora, me daba cuenta que llevaba puesto.

-No sabíamos cómo decírselos…-Dijeron al unísono tanto Cinna como Portia.

Yo literalmente me había quedado sin palabras y no dejaba de sonreírles a Cinna y a Portia mientras ellos nos miraban entre nerviosos y avergonzados a Peeta y a mí.

-Aaamm…Bueno chicos, ya digan algo… ¡Lo que sea por fa…-No le deje continuar a Cinna porque inmediatamente me levante como un resorte de la cama y lo abrace con mucha fuerza ,casi estrangulándolo.

-Jaja…Cinna estoy feliz por ustedes dos…-Dije despegándome de su cuerpo y sonriéndole-Muchas felicidades a los dos- Agregue haciendo que Cinna me sonriera divertido.

-Bueno la verdad es que ustedes no son los únicos con secretos-Hablo Peeta haciéndome voltear a verlo.

-Hay algo que tambien no les hemos dicho...- Agrege mientras me ponia roja como tomate.

-Oh ¿El que ustedes también están casados?-Pregunto Portia así como si nada agarrándonos desprevenidos tanto a Peeta como a mí.

-¡¿Qué?!...-Preguntamos mi esposo y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿Cómo es que lo...-Entonces a pesar de mi sorpresa mi cabeza nuevamente hizo "clic" y el coraje me subió por las venas mientras entornaba los ojos y sonreía con malicia- Haymitch ¿Verdad? –Agregue sin dejar de tener esa expresión en el rostro.

Portia y Cinna simplemente se quedaron callados mientras me miraban entre asustados y divertidos, como si hubieran hecho una travesura de la cual no querían que yo me enterara.

-¡Joder, voy a matarlo!-Dije soltándome inmediatamente de Cinna y dirigiéndome a toda prisa a la puerta para ir a buscar a el maldito imbécil de Haymitch pero justo antes de tocar la salida unas manos me sostuvieron de la sintura y me arrastraron de vuelta a la cama.

-No, no, no… ni siquiera lo pienses Kat. Vamos, tengo que arreglarte mujer…luego si quieres puedes hacerle todo lo que quieras a Haymitch, incluso te ayudo si quieres pero antes hay un desfile que realizar y ustedes deben verse bien- Decía Cinna mientras me arrastraba a la fuerza hacia la habitación, ya para ese entonces el efecto de la capsula que me había tomado ya había reducido mi vientre y mi embarazo ya no se notaba en lo absoluto pero joder yo quería ver sangre, sangre de ese maldito gordo borracho.

-¡Suéltame Cinna, voy a matarlo!...¡ ¿Cómo se atreve a hacer esto?!-Decía una y otra vez enrabiada mientras trataba de zafarme del agarre de Cinna pero seamos honestos él era mucho más grande y mucho más fuerte que ello y yo no era más que una enana chiquilla y por más que usara todas mis fuerzas jamás le iba a ganar.

***¡Mierda!...¡Detesto ser pequeña!* **Gritaba en mi mente mientras a regañadientes me dejaba sentar como niña bonita en la cama por Cinna; más sin embargo, de esta juraba por todos los cielos que Haymitch no se me iba a escapar.. oh si ...Lo iba a torturar hasta la muerte lenta y dolorosamente…Con esos pensamientos macabros en mi mente me relaje mientras de mis labios una sonrisa diabólica se escapaba.

**"Una mujer es mucho más peligrosa con las hormonas del embarazo alborotadas que una que no lo está" **

Haymitch se había metido en la boca del lobo y de ahí jamás iba a salir, jamas.

Pronto Portia y Peeta se fueron de la habitación entrando en su lugar mi favorito "trio de mascotas" como yo cariñosa y burlonamente les decía, mi equipo de preparación. Inmediatamente se pusieron manos a la obra junto con Cinna para arreglarme y dejarme guapa para el desfile de tributos en donde tenía que dejar una muy buena impresión.

**Dos horas de tortura después…**

-¡Listo Kat, has quedado divina!…-Hablo Venia con su típico asentó capitolino dando brinquitos de la emoción haciéndome rodar los ojos y suspirar de alivio, alivio de que estos tres ya me iban a dejar tranquila después de haberme puesto las manos encima. **-¡Odio los malditos tratamientos de capitolio!-**

-¡Estupendo, ya quiero verme en el espejo!-Dije imitando el mismo acento burlonamente, cosa que esos tres (Venia, Octavia y Flavius) no se dieron cuenta, vamos que de vez en cuando no estaba de más hacer una pequeña broma.

Cinna por otra parte estaba con ganas de botarse de la risa por lo cual lo volteé a ver fulminándolo con la mirada y susurrándole un "Eres un idiota" provocando que se riera.

-Jajaja bueno, bueno…Gracias a todos, dejen todo ahí por favor Octavia, del resto yo me encargare- Dijo mi "queridísimo" estilista** (nótese el sarcasmo espontaneo),** pronto así como habían entrado ese trio de mascotas…digo, equipo de preparación, inmediatamente salieron de la habitación dejándonos solos a Cinna y a mí.

-Bien Cinna… ¿Qué tienes planeado esta vez?... ¿Fuegos pirotécnicos o carbones en llamas?-Pregunte irónicamente al recordar el anterior atuendo que use en mi primer desfile y por el cual se me había apodado como "La chica en llamas"

-Oh vaya… SÍ que eres adivina. Pues de hecho, esa es la idea chica en llamas- Me respondió guiñándome un ojo mientras sostenía en sus manos el traje que usaría para el desfile, el cual era un vestido color negro con algunos detalles que se asemejaban un poco a... **¡¿Un carbón?!**

-No me digas…-Dije irónicamente mientras miraba asombrada el precioso vestido-¿Este también se envuelve en llamas?-Pregunte mientras Cinna me ponía en las manos el vestido y yo tocaba con delicadeza la tela y las costuras del mismo.

-Bueno, solo hay una manera de saberlo…anda póntelo- Dijo haciéndome rodar los ojos por su comentario y dejándome poner el vestido por él.

En cuanto el vestido estuvo ajustado a mi cuerpo y luego de haber sido maquillada, Cinna se posó frente a mí y me sonrerió complacido y satisfecho con su obra de arte, porque lo era…este vestido era precioso y eso que todavía no me veía al espejo.

-Estas que ardes mujer, ven a verte al espejo-Dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me paraba frente a este.

Dios mío… ahora sí que entendía su expresión de "Estas que ardes", no cabe duda que Cinna había hecho, como siempre, un excelente trabajo. Mi estilista había dejado a un lado los atuendos de una niña inocente y que inspiraba ternura, para dar paso a una mujer que irradiaba, fortaleza y peligro en toda la extensión de la palabra, haciéndome ver como un tributo del cual a nadie le gustaría acercársele. No solo el vestido daba esa apariencia aterradora sino que el maquillaje teatral y las sombras con destellos dorados en mis ojos lo eran aún más. Prácticamente lucia amenazante sin dejar de relucir esa belleza que solo Cinna sabia como sacar a flote de mí. Simplemente me vea como a una mujer imponente, un tributo que decía a gritos con su sola apariencia:

**"Mantente alejado de mí o te matare sin pensármelo dos veces"**

-Y bien… ¿Qué te parece? –Dijo Cinna colocándose a lado mío frente a espejo.

-Estoy que ardo…-Dije repitiendo sus palabras y volteándolo a ver sonriendo.

-Ok, eso lo tomare como un "si me gusto" pero …todavía no has visto la mejor parte, espera-Dijo mientras iba hacia una de las paredes de la habitación y apagaba las luces del cuarto entonces Cinna regreso hasta donde yo estaba y me tendió un extraño aparatito pequeño el cual yo no entendía para que era.

-¿Qué...

-Aprieta el botón –Dijo y de inmediato hice lo que me pidió y al hacerlo inmediatamente mi vestido empezó a tornarse de un color rojizo para después poco a poco ir prendiéndose lentamente con algunas llamas y soltando de vez en cuando chispas que se asemejaban mucho a un carbón encendido por las llamas. Si antes había dicho que lucía aterradora, ahora lo era aún más y realmente eso me gustaba, este vestido representaba más mi personalidad que los anteriores atuendos:

**_"Katniss Everdeen "La chica en llamas", una cazadora sumamente letal"_**

-¿Cómo lo lograste? –Fue todo lo que pude decir mientras me miraba en el espejo, hipnotizada por las llamas y las chispas que se desprecian del vestido.

-Pues ciertamente fue cosa fácil…Portia y yo solo tuvimos que observar la forma en que el carbón se encendía al tocar el fuego, lo demás fue pan comido, el único problema es que las baterías se agota con facilidad -Me respondió sonriéndome divertidamente-Bueno, será mejor apagarlo por las baterías -Agrego mientras nuevamente encendía las luces y yo apretaba el botoncito en mi mano y el vestido poco a poco se iba apagando hasta regresar a su tonalidad original.

-¿Preciosa?... ¿No sabes que las niñas lindas como tú, no deben jugar con fuego? -Al escuchar la voz de mi mentor inmediatamente me volteé a verlo para encontrármelo parado y recargado en el umbral de la puerta de mi habitación mientras me sonreía socarronamente.

-Oh vaya no lo sabía Haymitch, pero de lo que si se es que después de que termine este jodido desfile yo misma me encargaré de hacerte sufrir lenta y dolorosamente por tener esa boca tan larga- Dije mientras le sonreía macabramente a mi mentor haciendo que este se botara de risa.

-Oh vaya, creo que ya me descubrieron-Dijo con fingida preocupación y miedo sin dejar de botarse de la risa y justo cuando estuve a punto de golpearlo inmediatamente de la nada Effie Trinket apareció haciéndome pegar un brinco del susto y que mis pies se detuvieran bruscamente frente a ella.

-Jovencita, que son esos modales…Vamos, vamos, que ya es tarde y ...¡Dios santo, el desfile está a punto de empezar!-Dijo mientras me jalaba hacia el elevador y me alejaba cada vez mas de el idiota de mi mentor que se agarraba la barriga de tanto botarse de la risa y Cinna , que me sonreía divertido para después meterme a la fuerza dentro de este.

-Pero Effie…

-Pero nada…

-Es que Peeta…

-En un momento más él va a bajar, vamos niña que no tengo todo el día-Dijo ya exasperada Effie por lo que refunfuñando deje de forcejear y me metí en el elevador sin protestar.

En cuanto las puertas se cerraron inmediatamente y por instinto lleve una mano hacia mi abdomen ahora ligeramente plano para acariciar con dulzura a mi bebé que al sentir mi contacto se movió dentro de mí.

-Este lugar es un mundo de gente loca cariño-Dije mientras baja la vista hacia ese lugar y sonreía con dulzura- Pero no todos son malas personas…Pase lo que pase te mantendré a salvo-Dije con decisión mientras miraba a la nada y mi mano se paseaba por mi vientre-Siempre…-Fue lo último que dije antes de que las puertas del elevador se abrieran.

En cuanto puse un pie afuera me di cuenta que a lo largo del salón, 12 carruajes con caballos se encontraban acomodados en una hilera y que varios tributos vencedores ya se encontraban ahí arreglados según su distrito sin excepción, al percatarse de mi presencia, se giraron a verme, asombrados por mi apariencia, provocando que al tener tantas miradas posadas sobre mí me sintiera algo cohibida.

***A ver Kat, inhala y exhala, inhala y exhala…. No olvides que muchos de ellos serán tus aliados dentro de la arena* **Me decía una y otra vez mientras con paso firme e ignorando las miradas de los demás, me dirigía hacia el carruaje que llevaba el número 12.

Distraídamente, al llegar a la carroza con dicho número, comencé a tocar las crines de uno de los caballos que tirarían de la carruaje en la que Peeta y yo iríamos para tratar de calamar mis nervios y evitar a toda costa acariciar mi vientre al sentir a mi bebe moviéndose pues nadie sabía lo de mi embarazo y si hacia algún movimiento extraño seguro que sospecharían algo y no quería meternos en más problemas de los que ya teníamos a todos los tributos vencedores a excepción de los profesionales que no sabían nada con respecto al plan.

-¡Katniss!- Una voz masculina bastante familiar para mi me hizo girarme sobre mis pies mientras sonreía con alegría al ver a Finnick Odair que venía de la mano con Annie. Detrás de ellos venia Johanna que sostenía en sus brazo al pequeño y dulce Tobías que no paraba de reírse y a lado de ella estaba Mags.

***Actúa Katniss, se supone que no los conoces*** Me reprendió mi conciencia haciendo que mi sonrisa desapareciera poco a poco y que actuara con indiferencia rogando por todos los cielos que ellos entendieran el mensaje y que desde ahora teníamos que estar fingiendo, lo cual creo que captaron o al menos eso pensé ya que Finnick no dejaba de sonreírme con socarronería provocando que rodara los ojos y que me hiciera recordad a un par de chicos que solían hacer eso para sacarme de esquicio.

***Como extraño a Tayler y a Tonny* **Pensé al recordar a los hermanos de Peeta.

-Vaya, vaya, al fin puedo conocer a la famosísima chica en llamas…pero joder, no es más que una enana-Al escuchar decir esto a Johanna inmediatamente me volteé con brusquedad a verla con ira pero al saber el lugar en el que estábamos tuve que controlar mis ganas de abalanzarme sobre ella y golpearle esa cabeza hueca y estúpida que tenía y solo me dedique a verla con odio.

-¿Sabes? no te conozco, ni se quien carajos eres tu par venirme a decir que soy una enana querida, pero solo te advierto una cosa…-Dije mientras me paraba frente a ella y me erguía todo lo que podía pues ella era más alta que yo, ni siquiera con los tacones que traía puestos llegaba a su altura pero no era ningún impedimento para desafiarla- Si vuelvo a oírte decir algo así, te prometo que serás la primera en morir en esa arena ¿Te quedo claro?-Agregue sin dejarla de ver con odio mientras fingía no conocerla.

-Sí, sí, como sea…me da igual….Mejor me largo, seguro que hay cosas más interesantes por allá –Dijo mientras le hacía caras al bebé para hacerlo reír- Adiós bodoque…-Agrego mientras le entregaba el pequeño Tobías a su madre para irse caminado campante hacia los demás tributos y carruajes.

-Johanna Mason, Distrito 7…-La voz de Finnick me hizo voltear a verlo extrañada y este al ver mi expresión rodo los ojos con exasperación - Digo que ella se llama Johanna y proviene del Distrito 7….esta algo loca pero no le hagas mucho caso-Prosiguió y entonces como tonta reaccione asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza por mi estupidez de habérseme olvidado que estábamos fingiendo.

-Jajaja...Chica en llamas, sí que eres todo un caso…-Dijo divertidamente Odair usando ese especié de ronroneo en su voz, esto solo me hizo refunfuñar como niña provocando que se riera más y que se ganara un zape en la cabeza por parte de Annie haciéndome sonreír divertida, ahora era mi turno de burlarme de él.

-Bueno como sea...vaya que si luces bastante aterradora con ese atuendo…¿Dónde quedaron tus lindos vestiditos de niña adorable y tierna, he?-Dijo mientras me veía de pies a cabeza sin dejar de sonreírme con esa característica sonrisa de "Soy genial" en su rostro.

-Me quedan chicos…-Dije con fingida indiferencia mientras yo también posaba mi mirada sobre su atuendo dándome cuenta que lo único que traía puesto este hombre era una red de pescar cubriendo solo lo necesario de la cintura para abajo.

***Entre más Finnick vean en el Capitolio, mucho mejor* **Pensé para mis adentros mientas sonreía negando con la cabeza.

-Tal vez tu podrías prestarme algún día el que tu llevas puesto –Dije levantando una ceja y sonriéndole socarronamente a Finnick provocando que Annie y Mags quien sostenía al pequeño Tobías se rieran.

-Oh, golpe bajo chica en llamas-Dijo con fingida tristeza mientras se reía él también.

-Oh no cariño, yo creo que te verías muy bien con el…mucho mejor que mi hijo-Dijo dulcemente Mags quien se veía linda enfundada en un bonito vestido blanco también adornado con redes de pescar. Yo simplemente le sonreí asintiendo, Mags era una mujer sumamente dulce y cada vez que la veía no dejaba de recordar a mi abuela Elizabeth...

Al recordar la noche anterior en la que Peeta y yo habíamos hablado sobre el posible nombre que tendría nuestro bebé, una sonrisa tierna se formó en mis labios y las ganas de acariciar mi vientre incrementaron, cosa que no podía permitirme hacer, eso me hizo suspirar frustrada mientras volvía a sonreírle a Mags y al pequeño Tobias que jugueteaba con los adornos que traía esta dulce y encantadora mujer.

-Katniss ¿Verdad?- Finalmente hablo Annie tendiéndome una mano fingiendo que no me conocía la cual tome encantada-Mucho gusto, soy Annie Cresta, pero bueno.. Ahora, como te darás cuenta, llevo el apellido Odair gracias a este tonto-Dijo mientras le pellizcaba cariñosamente una mejilla a Finnick provocando que este refunfuñara como niño pero sin dejar de sonreírle con dulzura a Annie. Era indudable el inmenso amor que ellos se tenían, simplemente era una pareja encantadora- Pero bueno ya sabes lo que se dice, todas las cosas uno las hace por amor y bueno ese amor ahora lo comparto también con nuestro pequeño Tobías -Dijo mientras tomaba de los brazos de Mags a su bebé y le hacía caritas provocando que el pequeño se riera.

-Si lo he notado, felicidades….es un hermoso niño-Dije con sinceridad mientras veía al bebé en los brazos de Annie.

***Maldita sea que ganas tengo de tener en mis brazos a mi bebé*** Prense frustrada para mis adentros de no poder acariciar mi vientre porque ni eso podía hacer ya estando aquí y con tantos ojos mirándome en especial los malditos ojos de esa serpiente de Snow, mas me valia no hacer una estupidez.

-Gracias…-Hablo ahora Finnick sonriéndome –Por cierto, lamento que su boda se cancelara- Dijo con verdadera lástima.

-Oh, yo ya…

***¡Tonta!, ellos no saben que tu estas casada*** Me reprendio mi conciensia nuevamente mientras me cubría la mano en la que se encontraba mi sortija y la jaloneaba con cuidado mientras ocultaba esa misma mano discretamente detrás de mi espalda.

-Sí, gracias-Dije con fingida lastima.

-Bueno nada que un azucarillo no pueda arreglar-Hablo nuevamente Finnick mientras me tendía en su mano un cubito de azúcar, provocando que Annie rodara los ojos-¿Quieres uno?-Agrego sin dejar de tenderme el pequeño terrón de azúcar.

-Oh cariño…Tú y tu manía de siempre regalarles azucarillos a la gente cuando la conoces-Hablo divertidamente Annie haciendo que Finnick le volteara a ver sonriendo.

-De hecho son para los caballos mi querida perlita, y muy difícilmente nos podemos permitir estos gustos…Por eso si te ofrecen un azucarillo, creo que deberías aceptarlo sin pensártelo dos veces ¿O no ,chica en llamas? –Dijo Odair volteándome a ver y guiñándome un ojo haciéndome reír poquito. En verdad que sí Finnick y los hermanos de Peeta se conocieran, se llevaran muy bien…demasiado bien.

-No gracias Finnick- Finalmente dije sonriéndole divertida a este hombre que me recordaba tanto a ese par de tontos.

-Hmmm… Bueno, tu solita te lo pierdes… -Dijo mientras se metía el azucarillo a la boca y se acercaba hasta mi oído tomándome desprevenida- Por cierto no quiero ser chismoso pero ahí viene tu prometido.

-¿Qué?-Dije mientras me giraba hacia la dirección en la que Finnick volteaba a ver y efectivamente Peeta y Cinna se venían acercando hasta donde yo estaba. Al ver la dulce sonrisa de Peeta en sus labios no pude evitar sonreírle como boba y que mis mejillas se sonrojaran poquito mientras mi bebé me pateaba con fuerza provocando que respingara un poco.

***Que considerado eres cariño…por favor bebé quédate quieto, no hagas que mami se altere, por favor* **Pensé y rogaba al sentir a mi bebé moviéndose mientras trataba de contener las ganas de acariciar mi vientre,cosa que me resultaba bastante difícil.

-Peeta…-Dijo Finnick con una inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo hacia mi esposo que ya se encontraba abrazándome por la cintura.

-Hola Finnick, felicidades por lo de su pequeño…es hermoso-Dijo mientras le sonreía con ternura al pequeño Tobías que en este momento jugaba con el cabello de Annie sin dejar de reírse.

-Te lo agradezco –Dijo Annie con dulzura sin dejar de ver con devoción su pequeño.

-¿Cómo se llama?-Pregunto tiernamente mi esposo que en su mirada se notaba a kilómetros lo emocionado y desesperado que estaba porque nuestro bebé ya naciera y no era el único, yo también estaba en las mismas.

-Tobías…Tobías Odair Cresta- Dijo con ternura Annie haciéndonos sonreírle tanto Peeta como yo al pequeño que sostenía en sus brazos.

-_Atención Tributos…Todos a sus carruajes. El desfile está a punto de comenzar…Repito…El desfile está a punto de comenzar...-_ Una voz masculina empezó a resonar por los altavoces del lugar…anunciándonos que debíamos estar cada quien en el carruaje según nuestro distrito correspondiente.

-Bueno…ha llegado la hora ¿No creen?-Hablo Finnick sonriendo divertidamente **(típico de Odair)**\- Fue un placer chica en llamas y también para ti hombre. Que suerte tienes de tener a una mujer así en tu vida, cuídala mucho...nos vemos después-Agrego despidiéndose tanto de Peeta como de mí y yendose junto con Annie y su pequeño y Mags, quienes tambien se despidieron de nosotros.

-Bueno cuéntame ¿Qué tanto estaban hablando tú y Finnick, he? –Pregunto Peeta depositando un besito en mi frente, el también llevaba el mismo atando que yo que a pesar de que era para que él también se viera intimidante no dejaba de verse dulce y tierno.

-Oh, solo me ofreció un azucarillo, ya sabes es un lujo que no se nos puede permitir y cuando alguien te ofrece uno, tienes que aceptarlo sin pensártelo dos veces-Hable usando el mismo tono que había utilizado Finnick haciendo que Peeta se riera.

-Ya veo-Dijo divertidamente haciéndome reír a mí también.

-Chicos, hay algo que tengo que decirles antes de que las puertas se abran-La voz de Cinna nos hizo voltear a verlo con curiosidad, atentos a lo que fuera a decirnos.

-¿Otra vez tenemos que sonreír como bobos mientras saludamos y lanzamos besos al público? –Pregunté con fastidio y sonriendo con ironía al recordar el anterior desfile.

-No, esta vez quiere que los ignoren por completo…hagan como si estuviera por encima de ellos y de todo lo demás, tomen presiónelos cuando estén listos -Dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo y nos tedia a Peeta y a mí los botoncitos que hacían magia con nuestro vestuario.

-Esa idea me gusta más-Sonreí mientras tomaba en mis manos el botoncito- Pan comido- Agregue satisfecha de saber que esta vez actuaria más como yo en este desfile y no como una tonta marioneta del Capitolio.

-Eso quería escuchar, bueno andando…-Dijo mientras Peeta y él me ayudaban a subir al carruaje.

Entonces el conteo empezó, detrás de las puertas la gente aclamaba por sus tributos emocionados por verlos aparecer en escena y en cuanto las puertas se abrieron inmediatamente volteé a ver a Peeta con decisión en mi mirada.

-Te amo y saldremos con vida de ahí ¿Lo sabes, verdad?- Me hablo con dulzura en el momento en que el carruaje comenzó a moverse.

-Lo sé...- Fue lo último que pude decir antes de que los gritos de la gente y la luz del día me diera de lleno en mis oídos y en mi cara haciéndome voltear hacia el frente irguiéndome orgullosa al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de Peeta para darme fuerza pues el miedo de que las cosas salieran mal no desaparecería hasta haber salido con vida de esa arena.

***Demos un gran show en este vasallaje*** Pensé mientras miraba hacia el frente sin voltear a ver al público que, en el momento que nos vieron salir, empezaron a vitorear por todos lados nuestro nombres, en especial el mío.

A lo largo del centro de la ciudad del Capitolio las gradas se extendían a ambos lados, el sitio en donde el público se encontraba y en cada esquina pantallas holográficas mostraban la imagen de los tributos que iban desfilando, casi en todas las pantallas me percaté de que Peeta y yo aparecíamos más. La gente amaba a sus dos trágicos amantes del Distrito 12 y era algo que no temían demostrar.

Al vernos a los dos en la pantalla no pude evitar sonreír un poco al darme cuenta de lo imponentes que lucíamos ambos, justo como Cinna había dicho. Nuevamente éramos la sensación en el Capitolio y de ahí nadie nos bajaría, eso estaba claro.

Pronto el pódium presidencial en donde se encontraba el corazón de la ciudad empezaba a hacerse visible. En el momento en que alcancé a ver a esa maldita serpiente de Snow parado justo en aquel lugar sonriéndome satisfactoriamente, inmediatamente presioné el botón y las llamas envolvieron por completo mi atuendo, un mensaje claro de que por más que intentara destruirme…jamás lograría pagar la llama interior que avivaba mi espíritu de rebeldía y valor. Un mensaje claro que decía lo que los demás distritos callaban:

**"No te tengo miedo…Ven y demuestra de que realmente estas hecho maldito imbecil"**

Al notar que mi mirada de odio y coraje no se despegaban de él, Snow dejo de sonreír y me miro con determinación como si tratara de decirme **"Acabare contigo de una vez por todas"**. Pronto sentí un apretón en mi mano haciéndome voltear a ver a Peeta quien me sonreía nerviosamente preocupado haciendo que me relajara un poco y le susurrara un "Tranquilo" para que se calmara, sin embargo mi mirada de odio y despreció no dejaba de ser dirigida hacia esa maldita serpiente que muy pronto pagaría muy caro por todo el daño que estaba provocando.

Pronto los carruajes se detuvieron frente al pódium y el himno del Capitolio que retumbaba por los altavoces comenzó a disminuir de intensidad, mientras Snow alzaba las manos en señal de hacer silenciar los aplausos y gritos de la gente.

-Bienvenidos, mis queridos tributos vencedores…Sean Bienvenidos a este su segundo hogar que los vio nacer no como sobrevivientes, si no como vencedores…-Hablo con fingida admiración, provocando que el estomago se me revolviera mientras trataba de controlar las inmensas ganas que tenia de gritarle pura mierda a este hombre- Quiero hacerles saber que de parte de todo el Capitolio y sus demás distritos nos sentimos admirados y horrados con su presencia y sepan, que el sacrificio que están haciendo es verdaderamente digno de admirar y respetar. Lamentaremos las perdidas de muchos de ustedes… Pero sepan siempre esto y que jamás se les olvide, que siempre los llevaremos a todos ustedes en el corazón-Agrego poniéndole la cerecita al pastel mientras se llevaba una mano hacia el sitio en donde se encontraba su asqueroso corazón; sí es que de verdad tenia uno. Dicho esto la gente exploto en gritos de victores, lágrimas y lamentaciones por igual.

En cuanto regresamos al salón en donde los carruajes comenzaron el recorrido y luego de haber apagado las llamas de nuestros atuendos, comencé a sentirme un poco mareada y con ganas de vomitar haciendo que Peeta me sujetara de la cintura por miedo a que me desmallara. Habían sido demasiadas emociones fuertes para mí y para el bebé que llevaba dentro de mí y el pilón había sido verle la jodida cara a Snow, simplemente ya no podía más.

-Cariño ¿Estas bien?

-Si…tranquilo, no te preocupes-Mentí con la finalidad de hacer que Peeta se tranquilizara pero él a decir verdad no me lo creyó ya que no dejaba de verme con preocupación.

-Aguanta un poco más, pronto estaremos en la habitación y podrás descansar-Aseguro mientras depositaba un beso en mis labios y mi frente haciendo que le sonriera con dulzura.

-Chicos, sí que saben causar una gran impresión-La voz emocionada de Haymitch me sobresalto haciéndome voltear a verlo dándome cuenta de que junto a él se encontraban los tributos vencedores del Distrito 11-Oh pero que mal educado soy..Preciosa, Peeta, ellos son los tributos vencedores del distrito 11, Seeder y Chaff- Agrego mientras nos lo señalaba. Por inercia e inesperadamente abrace a Seeder para que no se dieran cuenta, susurrando:

-¿Las familias?…. ¿Las familias de Tresh y Rue están bien? – Hable con preocupación de que las cosas estuvieran mal con ambas familias mientras recordaba con miedo lo que sucedió durante la gira de la victoria en su distrito.

-Están bien, todos están a salvo-Aseguro mientras ella también me susurraba al oído haciéndome suspirar con tranquilidad y que me despegara de su cuerpo susurrándole un "Gracias" el cual ella me respondió con una sonrisa.

-Y que…. ¿Para mí no hay abrazo?-Pregunto indignado Chaff y al voltear a verlo me di cuenta de que no tenía una de sus manos y que en su lugar había un muñón, honestamente no recordaba mucho el aspecto de los demás vencedores con los que habíamos organizado el plan en la casa de Plutarch pero a decir verdad me lleve una enorme impresión al ver que este hombre no tenía una mano. Seguro que durante sus primeros juegos la había perdido y así es como termino y muy posiblemente se haya negado a recibir ayuda del Capitolio ya que Peeta, con la pérdida de su pierna, había recibido una pierna ortopedia.

-Mucho gusto…-Dije extendiendo la mano y entonces Chaff hizo algo que me agarro completamente desprevenida pues de la nada y sin previo aviso me beso en los labios haciéndome respingar y que me apartara rápidamente de él mientras abría mis ojos por la sorpresa y el susto. Al ver esto tanto él como Haymitch se botaron de la risa ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Seeder quien los miraba molesta a los dos…yo simplemente estaba impresionada y el coraje comenzó nuevamente a subir por mis venas mientras miraba a ese par con odio.

-Yo no le veo la jodida gracia a esto Haymitch –Hable con los dientes apretados mientras él me miraba socarronamente.

-Ya preciosa, él tiende a ser muy amistoso, solo eso ¿Verdad amigo? –Hablo mientras le giñaba un ojo a Chaff.

Este solo asintió con la cabeza levantando las manos en son de paz- Lo siento mucho querida, no se volverá a repetir- Dijo guiñándome un ojo pero yo solo rodé los ojos y comencé a jalar de la mano a Peeta hacia el ascensor pues estaba demasiado exhausta como para ponerme a pelear con un idiota más a parte de Haymitch.

-¡Hey, preciosa espérame!…Luego nos vemos en el Living Chaff- Pronto Haymitch entro en el elevador con nosotros pero alguien más entro al mismo tiempo que él.

***Genial, justo lo que me faltaba* **Pensé mientras rodaba los ojos y refunfuñaba zapateando en el suelo exasperada al ver que Johanna Mason había hecho su "brillante aparición" nuevamente….Claro, para joderme la vida como siempre.

-Vaya que suerte, de nuevo nos volvemos a ver eh tortolitos….mmmm aunque debo decir que te vez extremadamente sensual con ese atuendo Peeta -Hablo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a mi esposo.

***Maldita estúpida…¡ ¿Pero qué carajos se ha creído esta?!* **Pensé con los celos, el coraje y las hormonas del embarazo a flor de piel ***A ver Kat…autocontrol…autocontrol* **Me decía una y otra vez a mí misma mientras reprimía las ganas de golpear a Johanna y apretaba mis manos en un puño.

-Gracias…-Le respondió Peeta cortésmente.

-Oh vaya ustedes sí que se ven geniales… Mi estilista es un idiota, miren nada más el estúpido y jodido traje de mierda que confecciono…joder, juro que un día de estos le atravesaré la cabeza con mi hacha- Hablaba molesta está loca mientras se iba quitando los adornos y desasiéndose el peinado que tenía, el atuendo que Mason traía puesto se asemejaba mucho a un árbol y a mi parecer no estaba tan mal.

-Oh, me ayudarías con el cierre querido ¿Puedes hacerme ese favor?-Dijo coquetamente mientras se volteaba frente a Peeta para que le ayudara a desabrocharle el cierre de su vestido.

***¡Joder, no ira a desnudarse aquí o ¿Sí?...Mas te vale por tu propio bien Peeta, que ni se te ocurra hacer…***

-Claro, con mucho gusto te ayudare- Hablo el imbécil de mi marido y entonces si volteé a fulminarlo con la mirada pero él creo que no capto el mensaje y le ayudo a esa zorra de Johanna a bajarle el cierre de su vestido.

Pronto, así sin más, Johanna Mason se desnudó de pies a cabeza, sin quitarse los tacones…Esta situación ya me tenía jodidamente cabreada…tanto que estaba a punto de golpear a Peeta por ponerse muy tranquilo a platicar con Johanna y a esa maldita mujer por hacer tantas estupideces y joderme la vida como siempre mientras Haymitch me sonreía socarronamente.

***¡Hasta aquí llego la dulce y tierna Katniss!* **Pensé para mí misma mientras me interponía entre Peeta y Mason a la cual empuje bruscamente lejos de mi esposo... **¡Porque era mío y de nadie más! **

-¡Hey! ¿Pero que jodidos te pasa descerebrada? …A ver, voy a fingir que no hecite eso y te exigiré que me des una disculpa por haberme empujado-Dijo mientras la maldita se ponía frente a mi decidida a que no se movería de ahí hasta que yo dijera "lo siento".

-¡Cállate maldita zorra!...Tu tuviste la culpa por provocarme-Hable enrabiada de coraje mientras la veía a los ojos con odio y repulsión- Que te quede claro querida que Peeta es mi….-Inmediatamente me calle al recordar que ella ni nade sabia lo de mi matrimonio con Peeta- Él es mi prometido y por lo tanto no tienes nada que hacer al sobajarte de esa forma como mujer, y da gracias a que no te arranque los estúpidos cabellos de tu cabeza…Ahora se buena chica y estate quieta o te juro que de este elevador no sales viva-Hable levantando la voz dos octavas mientras sentía que unos brazos me sujetaban con fuerza de mi cintura para evitar que me le fuera encima a Johanna.

-Ya Kat, cálmate cariño… Recuerda que no le hace bien a….

-¡Tu, será mejor que no me digas nada!... ¡Mejor cállate, si no quiere que te vaya igual que a ella Mellark!- Hable mientras me zafaba con brusquedad de los brazos de Peeta y me giraba a pellizcarle fuertemente las mejillas haciendo que pegara un alarido de dolor.

Haymitch esta literalmente conteniéndose las ganas de carcajearse y vaya que si porque hasta estaba rojo de lo mucho que se estaba conteniendo.

-Oh vaya, vaya, vaya….Sí… No me había equivocado contigo al decir que tienes agallas descerebrada…eso me gusta…-Dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón y me sonreía satisfecha haciéndome rodar los ojos y que gruñera al recordar que eso mismo había hecho la primera vez que la conocí- Me agrada eso de ti mujer, si , si, si, continua así-Dijo mientras alargaba su mano y me daba golpecitos en mi cabeza.

Esto hizo que la bomba explotara y que inmediatamente Peeta me sujetara, impidiendo que me fuera encima de Johanna quien se votaba de la risa.

Pronto el "ding" del elevador sonó y las puertas se abrieron.

-¡Sueltame Peeta o juro que te arrepentirás por esto!...¡Suéltame!-Decía una y otra vez molesta mientras forcejeaba en sus brazos.

-Oh que suerte tengo, este es mi piso…Bien fue una muy agradable charla tortolos pero esta muñeca ya se tiene que ir –Dijo mientras giñaba coquetamente un ojo y salía del elevador-Nos vemos en el entrenamiento descerebrada. A ver si esta vez muestras de lo que de verdad estás hecha cariño- Agrego mientras desaparecía por el pasillo.

-Voy a matarla…-Dije decidida mientras las puertas se cerraban y escuchaba a Haymitch riéndose como loco.

-Katniss, solo están provocándote cariño…no les hagas caso…Perdóname, sí quieres golpéame todo lo que quieras pero trata de calmarte…piensa en el bebé-Dijo esto susurrándome al oído mientras su mano se posaba en el lugar donde se encontraba nuestro bebé. Él sabía perfectamente que mi punto débil era mi bebé por lo que suspirando resignadamente me despegue de su cuerpo pero antes de eso inmediatamente me volteé y le pegue un buen pisotón en su pie bueno provocando que Peeta gritara de dolor y cojeara por lo mismo.

-Eso fue por lo que hiciste...Eres un idiota Mellark…que no te vuelva yo a ver haciendo eso, porque te juro que…-No pude terminar de hablar por que inmediatamente Peeta me beso a la fuerza callando en sus labios lo que fuera yo a decirle.

Me resistí, claro que si lo hice…pero eran tan dulces sus labios que me deje llevar después de un rato contestándole con la misma intensidad el beso. Pronto la falta de aire nos hizo despegarnos y que fulminara con la mirada a Peeta mientras este me sonreía con inocencia como si nunca hubiese roto un plato provocando que rodara los ojos y le jalara nuevamente sus mejillas.

-Aaaauuu eso duele…Kat…eso...eso duele…-Hablo con voz graciosa a causa de que le andaba estrujando las mejillas.

-Te odio...-Dije mientras soltaba sus mejillas y le plantaba un beso en los labios.

-Joder, que bueno que ya llegamos...Gracias dios…A ver, ya dejen los arrumacos y besitos para otro momento ¿Quieren?...Dios, es asqueroso, despéguense inmediatamente antes de que vomite- La voz de mi mentor me hizo voltear a verlo y que le sacara la lengua como niña mientras me despegaba de los brazos de Peeta.

-Eres un llorón Haymitch - Dije divertidamente mientras arrastraba a Peeta fuera del ascensor y nos dirigíamos a nuestra habitación a cambiarnos.

-Como sea…vayan a cambiarse y a quitarse todo ese maquillaje que de seguro nos han de estar esperando para comer- Agrego mi mentor mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación.

Honestamente quería descansar pero mi bebé no pensaba lo mismo que yo porque en cuanto escucho la palabra comer inmediatamente me patio con fuerza como si dijera "Aliméntame o me seguiré moviendo" haciéndome suspirar y que sonriera con ternura mientras llevaba con seguridad de que nadie nos estuviera viendo una mano a mi vientre.

Pronto nos encontrabamos ya todos reunidos en el comedor, ya era bastante tarde y como Effie no sabia aun sobre mi embarazo tuve que ponerme un sueter olgadisimo para aparentar que no estaba embarazada. A mis 7 meses de embarazo, mi pancita seguia sin notarse mucho y eso era una alivio.

No se como pero al estar ahi sentada compartiendo con todos, me sentia extrañamente tranquila disfrutando del momento al igual que Peeta, era como si esta situacion de que pronto iriamos a los juegos quedara olvidada momentaneamente y solo nos dedicaramos a disfrutar de la cena.A pesar de la horrible situación en la que nos encontrábamos Peeta y yo, estaba claro que ninguno de nosotros perdería las esperanzas de salir de aquel horrible juego y hacer algo por detener toda esta injusticia y si para ello tendría que romper las reglas, gustosamente lo haría una y otra vez con tal de mantener a salvo a mi bebé y a Peeta… Mantener a salvo a mi familia.

** Hola a todo el mundo ...Jejeje como veran aqui les he venido a traer el capitulo 20 que espero disfruten mucho...**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi historia y darle una oportunidad...**

**MIL GRACIAS**

**Les mando un beso enorme,saludos!**

**.lll.**


	27. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 21**

**POV KATNISS**

**_"Pronto nos encontrábamos ya todos reunidos en el comedor, ya era bastante tarde y como Effie no sabía aun sobre mi embarazo tuve que ponerme un suéter holgadísimo para aparentar que no estaba embarazada. A mis 7 meses y medio de embarazo, mi pancita seguía sin notarse mucho y eso era un alivio._**

**_No sé como pero al estar ahí sentada compartiendo con todos, me sentía extrañamente tranquila disfrutando del momento al igual que Peeta, era como si esta situación de que pronto iríamos a los juegos quedara olvidada momentáneamente y solo nos dedicáramos a disfrutar de la cena. A pesar de la horrible situación en la que nos encontrábamos Peeta y yo, estaba claro que ninguno de nosotros perdería las esperanzas de salir de aquel horrible juego y hacer algo por detener toda esta injusticia y si para ello tendría que romper las reglas, gustosamente lo haría una y otra vez con tal de mantener a salvo a mi bebé y a Peeta… Mantener a salvo a mi familia."_**

Han pasado 2 semanas desde aquella noticia devastadora y trágica, dos semas desde que Peeta y yo unimos nuestras vidas en la ceremonia del tueste, dos semanas desde que nos enteramos de que nuevamente iríamos a los juegos y que por si fuera poco ahora no solo cargaría con mi propia vida sino también con la de mi bebé de apenas 7 meses y medio que crecía en mi interior y todo por culpa de la imprudencia de mis actos hace tiempo atrás en mis primeros juegos que ahora, al saber que había una pequeña esperanza, estaba dispuesta a volverlos a repetir con la intención de hacerle ver a todo el mundo que la libertad es posible si uno quiere. Todo esto con la finalidad de no solo demostrar que ni Snow ni nadie tenía derecho sobre nuestras vidas sino que también con el fin de luchar por una vida mejor en la que mi bebé que crecía ajeno e inocente a esta fea situación dentro de mi vientre, incluyendo a toda mi familia y las personas a las que amo, tuvieran una vida libre donde ya no existieran los juegos ni Snow.

Un mundo mejor donde mi bebé tendría la oportunidad de vivir una vida feliz y segura que ni yo ni su padre pudimos habíamos podido tener en nuestro tiempo. Lucharía hasta al cansancio por conseguir que algún día ese sueño se hiciera realidad.

Luego de haber desfilado en el desfile de tributos, cenado y por ultimo haber escuchado hablar a Haymitch sobre contra que nos enfrentábamos con respecto a la manada de profesionales; inmediatamente Peeta y yo les anunciamos a todos los ahí presentes en el comedor que nos retirábamos a nuestra habitación ya que tanto para el bebé que estaba esperando como para mí la situaciones del día de hoy y todo lo que le había acontecido desde que habíamos llegado aquí nos había arrebatado toda la energía. Estaba exhausta y mi bebé también pero justo en ese momento en el que me iba incorporando para salir tomada de la mano de Peeta y dirigirnos hacia nuestro dormitorio, accidentalmente tire un vaso que al impactarse contra el suelo se quebró en miles de pedacitos de cristal esparcidos por toda la alfombra azul al igual que el líquido que contenía aun.

-¡Oh no!...L-lo siento mucho, yo lo recogeré- Dije inmediatamente mientras me agachaba con algo de dificultad, a causa de mi me embarazo, a recoger el desastre que había hecho.

-¡Katniss, no hagas eso!...Por dios jovencita…¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que de eso se encargan los avoxes?...- Me decía una y otra vez regañándome Effie Trinket, alegando incluso que podía cortarme o enterrarme algún vidrio por error si no tenía cuidado pero yo simplemente la ignore .Mi necedad junto con las hormonas del embarazo pudieron más conmigo mientras refunfuñaba a cada queja y levantaba uno a uno los pequeños vidrios de cristal, teniendo cuidado de no cortarme con ellos.

Pronto Peeta se le había unido a Effie con los reclamos y regaños, preocupado de que me lastimara haciendo que el coraje y la molestia explotaran al mismo tiempo como un volcán en todo mí ser. Justo cuando me volteaba a verlos enfurecida a decirles cualquier cosa a ese par de latosos, un chico apareció de la nada frente a mi campo de visión y se agacho hasta donde yo estaba para recoger a toda prisa mi desastre, agarrándome totalmente desprevenida.

El chico que estaba frente a mis ojos era un avox, un sirviente del Capitolio. Era mucho más que eso, todos en los demás distritos sabíamos que a la gente que solía desobedecer las reglas o al presidente se les castigaba de mil maneras dolorosas y horribles. Una de ellas era de esta manera: **Cortándoles la lengua y obligándolos a ser tratados como sirvientes.**

**E**ran repugnantes los métodos sádicos que utilizaban en el Capitolio para mantener a raya a la gente. Métodos de los cuales, no tenía la más mínima idea del por qué los utilizaban y no estaba muy segura de querer saberlo algún día. Sin embargo, de lo que si estaba segura era de que al ver a este pobre chico avox recogiendo nerviosamente uno a uno los vidrios del vaso que se me había caído me había traído sin querer recuerdos tristes y dolorosos de otra chica avox que había sufrido las mismas consecuencias que él.

Sin poder evitarlo, me había quedado literalmente petrificada mientras observaba detenidamente al chico avox, el cual se dedicaba a esquivar mi mirada nerviosamente, evitando a toda costa verme a los ojos. Por alguna extraña razón inexplicable para mí, me era un poco familiar su aspecto y eso me impedía apartar los ojos de él. Pronto me di cuenta del porque no le podía quitar los ojos de encima pues al observarlo durante un buen rato mi mente hizo una especie de reconocimiento, provocando que mis ojos se abrieran de la impresión y el susto mientras que llevaba una mano a mis labios para callar el grito que estaba a punto de soltar.

***¡Dios mío!...Esto no es posible… ¡Darius ¿Qué es lo que te han hecho?!...* **Pensé realmente espantada al darme cuenta de que este avox era nada más y nada menos que Darius Fletch, uno de mis favoritos agentes de la paz, el cual nos permitía a Gale y a mi cazar en el bosque siempre y cuando le lleváramos una grande y regordeta ardilla como recompensa.

Indudablemente era Darius el chico que estaba frente a mí, ese cabello pelirrojo y esas pequitas en sus mejillas que le daban esa apariencia infantil eran difíciles de olvidar.

Darius era un chico que le gustaba hacerme bromas cada vez de que iba al Quemador. Siempre estaba alegre en todo momento y de pronto al verlo aquí convertido en un avox esa alegría se había esfumado por completo de su cara dejando en su lugar a una persona lastimada y asustada… una persona totalmente cambiada. Darius Fletch, el chico más alegre y tarado de todo el distrito 12 ya no existía más.

Sin darme cuenta, empecé a hiperventilar en el suelo mientras temblaba como gelatina, por alguna extraña razón tenía el horrible presentimiento de que esto había sido obra de esa maldita serpiente de Snow, un mensaje claro de que yo seguía siendo una marioneta estúpida en sus malditos juegos. Las náuseas y el pánico se apoderaban lentamente de mí mientras trataba de contener las inmensas ganas de salir corriendo de ahí.

***No…no puedo con esto….* **Pensaba en mi mente sin poder dejar de ver con terror a Darius que al darse cuenta de que lo había reconocido no le había quedado más remedio que voltearme a ver mientras de sus ojos brotaban dos solitarias lágrimas.

-Katniss… ¡Hey, cariño, ¿Qué sucede?! – La voz preocupada de Peeta trataba de llamar mi atención y no fue hasta que él se agacho hasta mi altura para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos que reaccione haciendo que con este gesto lo volteara a ver a los ojos mientras que de mis ojos salían por montones las lágrimas.

-Cariño ¿Qué…-No lo deje continuar por que inmediatamente lo abrace ocultando mi rostro en su cuello.

-Peet…Peeta…Sa…sácame de aquí antes de que Effie se entere de que estoy embarazada…-Logre decirle en un susurro y con la voz entre cortada al oído.

Me dijo dulcemente en un susurro que solo yo escuché para después despegarme un poco de su cuerpo y depositar un besito sobre mi frente.

Peeta inmediatamente se incorporó ayudándome a mí a levantarme mientras me tomaba de la cintura pues mis piernas no me respondían del todo bien y tenía miedo de desmayarme en cualquier momento. No quería voltear a ver a nadie ni mucho menos a Darius por lo que en cuanto estuve de pie abrace con fuerza a Peeta escondiendo mi cara en su pecho mientras trataba de controlar los temblores de mi cuerpo.

-Peeta, ¿Qué le sucede a Katniss? – Pregunto con preocupación y angustia Effie mientras se levantaba de la silla en la que estaba con la intención de acercarse hasta nosotros y antes de que lo hiciera Peeta la detuvo diciéndole:

-Oh no pasa nada Effie...Katniss está bien, solo se siente algo mareada, ya sabes… Han sido demasiadas emociones por hoy y bueno ninguno de los dos ha descansado bien…Si no les molesta nos retiramos ahora mismo a nuestra habitación y gracias por la comida que estuvo deliciosa.

-Oh bueno, está bien…Vayan a descansar los dos que maña es un día muy, muy, importante- Dijo algo insegura Effie y sin muchos ánimos con los que acostumbraba a hablar esta mujer. Para mucha de la gente que nos conocía en el Capitolio el que Peeta y yo hayamos terminado como tributos les dolía. Effie Trinket no era la acepción ya que para ella nosotros éramos sus niñitos.

Pronto Peeta y yo salimos del comedor y nos dirigíamos caminando hacia nuestra habitación mientras él me abrazaba por la cintura y yo recargaba mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

***Perdóname Effie…* **Pensé al sentirme un poco mal de no poder decirle a Effie la verdadera situación en la que estábamos Peeta y yo con respecto a lo de mi embarazo. No estaba segura cuando pero me había prometido a mí misma decirle la verdad, era lo menos que podía hacer.

-Katniss, todo está bien mi amor… ¿Qué fue lo que paso allá en el comedor? ¿Por qué te pusiste así, he? … Bueno, si quieres no me cuentes pero ya no llores mi niña que no me gusta verte así-Dijo dulcemente Peeta mientras me abrazaba de la nada enfrente de la puerta que daba a nuestro dormitorio.

-Perdón…perdón… yo... esto es demasiado Peeta…no puedo con todo a la vez- Dije mientras temblaba en sus brazos y las malditas lágrimas nuevamente salían de mis ojos sin poderlo evitar.

-Shhh…está bien ….No pasa nada…-Dijo mientras ponía delicadamente una mano sobre mi vientre mientras besaba mi frente y me limpiaba las lágrimas- Tu y nuestro bebé necesitan un buen y merecido descanso, vamos a dormir ¿Sí? –Agrego sonriéndome con dulzura lo cual provoco que me calmara un poco y que le devolviera la sonrisa tímidamente mientras entrabamos a la habitación tomados de la mano.

En cuanto Peeta y yo nos recostamos, tome fuerza de voluntad y le conté todo con respecto a Darius y lo que había sucedido en el comedor. Al terminar de contárselo todo Peeta no volvió a tocar el tema y simplemente se dedicó a darnos mimos y carisias por igual a nuestro bebé y a mí mientras repartía besos y le hablaba a mi barriga provocando que el bebé se moviera respondiendo a la dulce y encantadora voz de su padre. En cuanto mi pequeño angelito se movía, sin poderlo evitar, el sentirlo moverse me provocaba muchas cosquillas.

-Jajaja… ¡Peeta, para!...Si sigues hablándole de esa forma no dejara de moverse en toda la noche y no me va a dejar dormir-Dije sonriendo divertida mientras acariciaba mi vientre y lo observaba moviéndose con ternura.

-Oh lo siento mucho cariño pero es que el hablarle a mi pequeña princesita se ha convertido en mi nueva adicción… ¿No es así mi nenita hermosa?...Vamos dile a mami lo mucho que te gusta escuchar mi voz Vallolet – Dijo Peeta depositando besitos sobre mi pancita y como si de una respuesta afirmativa se tratara mi bebé se movió más de lo normal haciéndonos saber que era cierto lo que su padre decía.

-Jajaja Dios… ¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes dos?- Dije mientras rodaba los ojos y le sonreía a Peeta y a nuestro bebé-A demás…. No sabemos si es una niña Peeta… ¿Cómo pues estar tan seguro de ello, he? –Agregue mientras le sonreía divertidamente a mi esposo.

-Instinto paternal cariño, no tengo otra explicación para ello- Dijo mientras me giñaba un ojo-A demás, Vallolet Elizabeth Mellark Everdeen me parece un nombre perfecto y muy precioso- Agregó mientras se acercaba hasta mi para besar mis labios con pasión y ternura mesclados.

Pronto, a falta de aire, nos separamos pero esto solo hizo que tuviera más ganas de besarlo…las hormonas del embarazo me hacían desear más de lo que debía por lo que solo me reí para mis adentro al descubrir este hecho.

-Estás loco Mellark…-Dije mientras sonreía sobre sus labios provocando que Peeta riera y que yo también lo acompañara en su risa.

Justo eran esos momentos los me hacían sentir que las cosas, a pesar de todo, eran maravillosas solo porque me encontraba junto a Peeta. Sé que antes había dicho que no quería tener hijos pero ahora al encontrarme embarazada y esperando felizmente un bebé que era una pequeña parte de ambos me hacía sentirme contenta y emocionada, no podía dejar de esperar con ansias el día en que pronto tendría a mi pequeño o pequeña en mis brazos para amarlo toda la vida. Claro que el miedo de que Snow se enterara sobre mi embarazo siempre estaba presente y por ese lado deseaba con desesperación que a mi bebé no se le ocurriera la brillante idea de venir a este mundo antes de tiempo. Por lo menos, rogaba por todos los cielos, que por lo menos fuese una vez que saliéramos con vida de esa maldita arena y esperaba que las cosas salieran como deseaba que fueran…al menos eso quería creer.

Peeta y yo nos encontrábamos dormidos en la habitación abrazados. Yo recostada sobre su pecho con una de mis manos sobre este mientras escuchaba los latidos de mi corazón y mi otra mano se encontraba sobre mi vientre cuando de la nada unas espantosas pesadillas invadieron mi sueño, pesadillas en las que aparecían muchas lenguas. Primero observe paralizada e indefensa cómo unas manos de guantes blancos llevaban a cabo la sangrienta disección dentro de la boca de Darius, veía con horror como la lengua de Darius era arrancada de su boca mientras chorros de sangre brotaban de esta . Pronto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontraba en una fiesta de disfraces en la que todos llevaban máscaras y alguien con una lengua larga y húmeda me asechaba, pero cuando me alcanzaba y se quitaba la máscara rebelaba que se trataba del Presidente Snow quien me sonreía con maldad mientras de sus labios chorreaba saliva sanguinolenta.

**-Corra señorita Everdeen o de lo contrario me veré forzado a sacarle a esa pequeña sanguijuela que lleva dentro suyo.**

De pronto al escuchar esas palabras salir de su asquerosa boca un escalofrió espantoso me recorrió entera mientras llevaba mis manos por inercia a mi vientre ahora abultado y sentía claramente como de entre mis piernas algo húmedo escurría y al pasar mi mano por mi muslo y levantarla me di cuenta de que era sangre. Al verla inmediatamente una punzada de dolor me invadió de pies a cabeza obligándome a gritar mientras Snow me veía divertido y se iba acercando hacia mí.

-No puede escapar Katniss, ese bebé me pertenece ahora…-Dijo con toda maldad provocando que empezara a correr mientras las punzadas de dolor crecían a pasos a agigantados.

Finalmente mientras iba corriendo frente a mis ojos aparecía un nuevo escenario en el cual me encontraba en la arena de mis primeros juegos…Seguía corriendo mientras que detrás de mí venia caminando tranquilamente Snow .Pronto al frente comencé a divisar la Cornucopia en la que se encontraba un carcaj de flechas y un arco junto. La necesidad de seguir corriendo y llegar hasta ellos me invadió pero por más que trataba de alcanzar la cornucopia no lo conseguía y el dolor y las punzadas incrementaban cada vez más mientras sentía que Snow pronto me alcanzaría pues a causa del dolor me costaba un poco de trabajo correr.

-¡.Aaaa!... me duele…no…¡No dios!…¡Nooo … aquí no por favor! …. ¡Aquí no!...- Dije al borde de la angustia y el pánico mientras mis piernas dejaban de responderme haciendo que me arrodillara en el suelo y gritara a causa de las punzadas constantes en mi vientre, señal de que estaba a punto de dar a luz en medio de la arena y con Snow a unos pasos cerca de mí con intenciones de quitarme al bebé que estaba a punto de traer al mundo en las peores circunstancias del mundo. Estaba sola y ni Peeta ni nadie vendría a salvarme de esta horrible situación.

-¡Noooo!...- Desperté gritando y agitada justo en el momento en que alguien me sujeta de los brazos para tratar de calmarme-¡No! …¡Nooo! Suéltame…mi bebé….mi bebé…

-Katniss, Katniss ¡Hey, tranquila!...¡Soy yo, soy Peeta!...-Decía una y otra vez Peeta tratando de calmarle pero yo no podía hacer tal cosa y de pronto, de la nada las náuseas se apoderaron de mi provocando que me incorporara rápidamente, haciendo a un lado a Peeta, al mismo tiempo que daba traspiés hasta el baño en donde al hincarme en la taza sin poderlo evitar empiece a vomitar todo lo que había comido en la cena unas horas atrás.

-Katniss… ¿Qué sucedió?-Dijo Peeta mientras se inclinaba hasta mi altura, me sobaba la espalda y me sostenía el cabello para que no se me ensuciara pero las horribles arcadas me impedían por completo responder a su pregunta.

Cuando termine de vaciar mi estómago, por instinto lleve mis manos rápidamente a mi vientre con el miedo de que aquella pesadilla hubiera sido real y en cuanto sentí a mi bebé patentado con fuerza fue que entonces me solté a llorar temblando como niña pequeña mientras Peeta me abrazaba y me susurraba que solo había sido una pesadilla y que todo estaba bien.

-Peeta… fue horrible… estaba en la arena, en el bosque…y… Snow…él me perseguía y...yo terminaba dando a luz en medio de ese maldito y jodido lugar….y tu …no estabas ahí….-Decía al borde de la histeria y el llanto mientras me aferraba con fuerza a su camiseta de la pijama que traía puesta y escondía mi cara en su pecho. Mi cuerpo no dejaba de temblar mientras Peeta me abrazaba con fuerza queriéndome proteger de todo.

-Shhh…solo fue una pesadilla Kat…Estas a salvo…Tú y nuestro bebé están a salvo…Ya paso….Todo está bien…- Dije mientras Peeta me abrazaba y me susurraba al oído que todo estaba bien.

En cuanto pude calmarme entre en un estado de letargo, no sé exactamente que paso después pero de lo único que recuerdo es haberme acorrucado muy cerca junto a Peeta quien se dedicó a abrazarme con fuerza toda la noche hasta que me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente en cuanto desperté, me di cuenta de que Peeta se había quedado toda la noche velando por mis sueños por lo que al verlo queriendo cerrar los ojos y sonriéndome con ternura me acerqué hasta su rostro y deposite besitos en su mejilla diciendo:

-Lo lamento…por mi culpa no pudiste dormir en toda la noche… ¿Por qué no descansas ahora? –Dije realmente preocupada y sintiéndome culpable de haberlo orillado a hacer tal cosa.

-No…Estoy bien, yo …-No lo deje continuar por que inmediatamente bese sus labios callando lo que fuera a decirme mientras sentía a mi bebé moviéndose.

-Shhh…no seas necio como tu esposa y solo duérmete ¿Quieres? –Dije sonriéndole con dulzura mientras hacía que Peeta se recostara en la cama. Poco a poco el sueño lo venció y se quedó dormido.

-Descansa…-Dije depositando un beso sobre sus labios y otro en su frente.

En cuanto me incorporé de la cama me estire perezosamente y camine hasta el baño en donde con calma me duche para quitarme de encima toda las malas energías que había tenido ayer en la noche con aquel horrible sueño. Al recordarlo instintivamente mientras me bañaba lleve mis manos hacia mi vientre en donde sentí a mi bebé moviéndose al sentir mi contacto.

-Cariño….yo voy a cuidar de ti…te lo prometo…Snow no te pondrá las manos encima…jamás…Te amo mi amor-Dije mientras unas cuantas lagrimas salían de mis ojos.

Luego de haber estado más tiempo de lo normal en la ducha, salí con las energías renovadas, enfundando en una bata que a causa de mi abultado vientre me quedaba algo justa. Al abrir la puerta del baño me encontré a Peeta despierto y sonriendo mientras hablaba por medio de un teléfono que se encontraba en la mesita de noche a lado de nuestra cama y al verme me sonrió, terminó de hablar y colgando el teléfono en su sitio.

-Hola cariño… ¿Ya te sientes mejor? –Pregunto Peeta mientras se incorporaba de la cama y abría sus brazos hacia mí con la intención de abrazarme pero yo estaba aún mojada por la ducha que me di por lo que me hice para atrás temiendo mojarlo a él aunque en realidad lo que trataba de hace era que me abrazara estando yo vestida de este modo.

-Lo siento es que acabo de bañarme y no quiero mojarte-Dije algo apenada mientras me sonrojaba y jugaba con algunos mechones de mi cabello mojado- Estoy bien…estamos bien-Agregue llevando una mano a mi vientre.

Sin previo ha visto Peeta me abrazo haciendo que respingara y que me pusiera aún más roja de lo que ya estaba pues a pesar de que mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por la bata me encontraba completamente desnuda.

-¡Peeta!-Grite reprendiéndolo por haberme abrazado.

-Me da gusto escuchar eso preciosa…. Ahora cámbiate que no tardaran en traernos el desayuno a nuestra habitación-Dijo mientras me besaba en la coronilla sin importarle que yo estuviera mojada y que lo estuviera viendo indignada a los ojos-Por cierto…te vez extremadamente sexy y linda vestida de esa forma- Agrego susurrándome al oído mientras me besaba en los labios agarrándome desprevenida por su comentario y el beso mientras me sonrojaba aún más y me cubría un poco más con la bata. Lo cual era una soberana estupidez ya que anteriormente Peeta había conocido más de mí de lo que yo conocía de él.

-¡Eres un idiota Mellark!-Grite indignada y sonrojada de pies a cabeza provocando que Peeta se votara de la risa, me giñara un ojo tratando de hacerse el inocente y me besara en la frente excusándose que el también tomaría un baño para desayunar no sin antes llevarse un apretón en sus mejillas por haber tratado de hacerse el graciosos conmigo.

En cuanto estuvimos cambiados con lo que sería la ropa para los entrenamientos en el gimnasio y luego de haberme tomado la capsula que ocultaba mi avanzado embarazo inmediatamente el desayuno llego a nuestra habitación, ya para ese entonces mi vientre se había reducido considerablemente y se veía ligeramente plano como si nunca hubiese estado embarazada.

-Oye ¿No te parece extraño que ni Effie ni Cinna o Portia hayan venido por nosotros para ir al edificio de entrenamiento? –Dijo Peeta mientras se llevaba a la boca un pastelillo de chocolate.

-¿Qué más da? …Si fuera por mí, me la pasaría todo el santo día aquí en vez de ir al estúpido entrenamiento-Dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras me devoraba el quinto hot cake de esta mañana. No quiero sonar egoísta pero al estar embarazada tenía que comer por dos y eso significaba comer el doble.

-Si bueno, creo que…-No pudo continuar por que inmediatamente de la nada empezaron a aporrear la puerta mientras se escuchaba del otro lado los gruñidos de un extraño, algo exótico y gordo animal al cual cariñosamente llamaba Haymitch Abernathy, nuestro mentor.

-¡Joder chicos!...¡ ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensan seguir jugando a la casita?! ….Muevan sus traseros que tienen que ir ya inmediatamente al gimnasio de entrenamientos…- Ladro enfurecido el anim…digo el idiota de Haymitch haciéndome rodar los ojos con exasperación mientras Peeta divertidamente iba y le abría la puerta a este hombre que si se lo proponía seguro que la tiraría al suelo de tanto golpe.

-¡Joder…Enserio chicos, este ya no es un juego de niños!...¡Deben estar conscientes de que las cosas aquí han cambiado. Este año se enfrentan a tributos profesionales experimentados y quien sabe que otra estúpida mierda hayan creado en esa maldita arena!- Decía una y otra vez Haymitch exasperado mientras nos repetía un millón de veces lo mismo haciéndome refunfuñar y que tuviera locas ideas de como acecinarlo sin dejar evidencia alguna.

-¡Maldita sea,ya cállate Haymitch!... Me estas cansando…Ya entendimos ¿Si? –Dije ya molesta mientras miraba con odio y enojo a mi mentor-Es pan comido ya hemos hecho esto antes ¿Recuerdas?

-Preciosa….¡Déjame recordarte que estas embarazada!... Esto no es cualquier cosa Kat y de una vez te digo esto y grábatelo en tu linda cabecita –Dijo mientras se acercaba y me golpeteaba varias veces la frente haciendo que apartara con brusquedad su mano- Por ningún motivo se te ocurra hacer demasiado esfuerzo que requiera poner en riesgo tu vida y la de ese mocoso... Es más evita a toda costa acercarte a la zona de arquería o a Johanna Mason ¿Quedo claro? –Agrego mientras me tomaba de los hombros y me miraba decidido como si se tratase de un padre regañando a su hija.

-No te prometo nada…pero te aseguro que no haré nada que ponga en riesgo la vida de mi bebé ¿Por quién crees que me tomas, he? –Dije realmente molesta mientras me erguía todo lo que mi baja estatura me lo permitía y lo encaraba con la mirada desafiante.

-Esto es enserio cariño, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Haymitch por ningún motivo quiero que hagas algo que ponga en riesgo la vida de nuestro bebé…Por favor cariño… Por lo que más quieras mantente alejada de Johanna y de…-Hablo Peeta pero en cuanto estuvo a pronto de seguirle lo pare poniendo una mano sobre su boca. Dios dame paciencia para no golpear a mi esposo y al idiota de mi mentor…

-Joder…¡Ya estuvo bueno ¿Ok?! ….No, no haré que mi bebé corra peligro y si…si tengo que hacer algún ejercicio lo hare…no pondré en riesgo la vida de mi bebé pero tampoco voy a dejar que me vean con apariencia de una niña inútil e indefensa Peeta-Agregue mientras lo miraba molesta haciendo que tanto él como Haymitch suspiraran y refunfuñaran molestos por mi necedad.

Luego de haber discutido lo que me pareció horas por lo mismo Haymitch y Peeta se rindieron y solo me advirtieron que no me quitarían los ojos de encima a lo cual refunfuñe y zapateé en el sueño como niña pequeña. Cuando estuve a punto de replicarles de nuevo, Effie Trinket apareció exasperada a la habitación **(por suerte y gracias a un milagro fue que ella no escucho nada con respecto a lo de mi embarazo o al bebé)** dedicándose prácticamente a regañarnos a todos los ahí presentes en esa habitación mientras nos arrastraba a Peeta y a mí hacia el elevador diciéndonos una y otra vez que llegaríamos tarde.

-Ni siquiera lo piense mujer…ellos ya son niños grandes…déjalos irse solitos-Dijo Haymith mientras tomaba de la cintura a Effie y la jalaba lejos del elevador provocando que ella forcejeara e intentara golpearlo por haberla tomado de esa forma.

-¡Suéltame Abernathy o juro que te arrepentirás!…. ¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer esto?... ¡He dicho que me sueltes!...-Decía una y otra vez la pobre de Effie mientras Haymitch nos giñaba un ojo socarronamente y nos decía que nos vería pronto antes de que se cerraran las puertas del elevador.

Sin poderlo evitar, al momento de que el elevador empezó a moverse, inmediatamente Peeta y yo nos botamos de la risa mientras las lágrimas salían por la misma razón de nuestros ojos.

-Jajajaja…dios me duele el estómago de tanto reírme- Decía una y otra vez mi esposo mientras me tomaba de la mano y me miraba divertido- Jamás había visto a Effie tan molesta.

-Jajaja… Ni que lo digas, bueno al menos ya no tendré que preocuparme por matar a Haymitch … Effie hará eso por mí-Dije mientras inconscientemente llevaba mi mano hacia mi vientre sintiendo a mi bebé moviéndose un poquito.

-¿Tú también te quitaste el anillo?-Pregunto Peeta al observar que la mano que había colocado sobre mi abdomen era en donde se encontraba mi anillo de matrimonio, el cual antes de salir había guardado cuidadosamente en el suéter holgado que me había traído de casa. Mi broche, el cual me caracterizaba tanto desde que Madge me lo había regalado también se encontraba guardado en ese suéter.

-Si…es que no quiero levantar sospechas. Ya sabes…-Dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras me paraba de puntitas y dejaba un tierno y casto beso en sus labios.

-Y ese beso ¿Por qué fue? –Pregunto distraídamente Peeta mientras me abrazaba por la cintura.

-Por qué me dio la gana- Respondí guiñándole un ojo y pellizcándole cariñosamente una de sus mejillas mientras las puertas del elevador se abrían.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…al fin aparecen nuestros dos tortolitos-Hablo una voz femenina bastante familiar para mi haciéndome girarme bruscamente hacia aquella voz y encontrarme a Johanna Mason sonriéndonos socarronamente mientras con una de sus manos sujetaba un hacha y con la otra se tomaba de la cadera.

***Joder, justo lo que me hacía falta…* **Pensé molesta mientras rodaba los ojos y soltaba un gruñido molesta ***A ver Kat…solo ignórala…no vale la pena* **Me decía una y otra vez mi propia conciencia mientras contaba hasta 10 para no golpear a esta mujer que me hacía enojar con facilidad.

-Hola y adiós Johanna…-Dije cortantemente y a toda prisa mientras tomaba la mano de Peeta y lo arrastraba lejos del elevador y de Johanna que al ver mi reacción se dedicó a votarse de la risa y caminar hacia otra dirección en la que íbamos nosotros lo cual agradecí mucho, demasiado.

En cuanto observe a mí alrededor me di cuenta de que Effie no debía de haberse preocupado mucho de que llegáramos tarde ya que aparte de Johanna también se encontraban ahí Brutus y Enobaria, ambos del distrito 2. Enobaria aparentaba unos treinta años y lo único que recordaba de ella y de la plática que habíamos tendido con Haymitch era que ella había ganado sus juegos matando a otro tributo en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo mientras le desgarraba el cuello a mordiscos. Se había hecho tan famosa por ello que, después de ser declarada como vencedora, pidió que le modificaran los dientes quirúrgicamente para que acabaran en punta, como si se tratasen de colmillos. Brutos era otro caso, este hombre era un experto a la hora de utilizar lanzas, su puntería difícilmente fallaba. Lo peor de todo es que ambos tributos pertenecían al clan de los tributos profesionales de los cuales teníamos que cuidarnos las espaldas.

Seguido de Enobaria y Brutus se encontraban también los gemelos del Distrito 1, Cashmere y Gloss, ambos hermanos de belleza similar, pero a la vez letales en cuanto al lanzamiento de cuchillos se trataba. Ellos dos era la otra mitad de tributos profesionales de los cuales tener cuidado y mantener los ojos bien abiertos.A las diez solo se habían aparecido la mitad de los tributos. Atala, la mujer que se encargaba del entrenamiento, empezó su discurso a la hora en punto, sin permitir que la pobre asistencia la desalentara. Quizás ella ya se lo había esperado. Rápidamente la mujer repasa la lista de los puestos en los que se pueden encontrar técnicas de combate y supervivencia y pronto nos deja solos para que empecemos con el entrenamiento.

-Creo…creo que será mejor dividirnos ¿No crees?…Para cubrir mas terreno- Le digo a Peeta quien me tenía tomada de la mano mientras observábamos a nuestro alrededor y veíamos a varios de los demás tributos en diferentes puestos.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón –Dice mientras se acerca para besarme y susurrarme al oído-Recuerda que debemos aparentar no conocerlos….trata de no hacer mucho esfuerzo, a nuestro bebé no le haría nada bien, te estaré observando- Agrego esto último haciéndome suspirar frustrada mientras ponía los ojos en blanco pero justo antes de decirle o reclamarle cualquier cosa Peeta se despegó de mí y se dirigió hacia el lugar en donde Brutus y Chaff se dedicaban a tirar lanzas.

***Esta me las pagaras cariño….te aseguro que de esta no te vas a escapar Mellark*** Pensé para mis adentros mientras refunfuñando me dirigía hacia el puesto de los nudos.

En cuanto llego ahí el entrenador se alegra de verme ya que casi nadie se molestaba en visitarlo y de seguro que él aun me recordaba con cariño ya que el año pasado fue una de sus alumnas favoritas. Pronto se alegra aún más de saber que aún recuerdo a la perfección los distintos tipos de nudos que aprendí a hacer en mis primeros juegos por lo que le pido que me enseñe a hacer nuevos nudos y algunas trampas de caza. Al cabo de una hora y media y mientras trato de hacer un nudo, alguien me rodea con sus brazos por detrás agarrándome desprevenida y provocando que me girara con brusquedad para golpear a quien sea que se haya atrevido a hacer tal cosa y justo cuando lo hago me llevo la agradable sorpresa de encontrarme frente a mí a Finnick sonriéndome socarronamente y levantando las manos en son de paz.

-Uuups…Lo lamento chica en llamas, no era mi intensión asustarte- Hablo con fingida inocencia y culpabilidad utilizando ese tono de voz similar al ronroneo de un gato y regalándome esa característica sonrisa marca "Odair es un dios sexy" que solo él sabe hacer.

-Joder Finnick …¿Sabes una maldita cosa? ….Estuve a nada de soltarte un puñetazo en la cara….no vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez…- Dije riendo nerviosamente mientras controlaba las ganas de ahorcar a este hombre.

-Oh no por favor, golpéame dónde quieras menos en la cara…ya sabes sin ella no puedo vivir -Dijo sonriéndome socarrona y sexymente mientras me guiñaba un ojo haciéndome rodar los ojos y que me riera poquito.

***Katniss…deja de actuar como estúpida y concéntrate que los vigilantes tienen sus ojos puestos sobre ustedes* **Me reprendió mi conciencia mientras poco a poco mi sonrisa se borraba de mi rostro y volteaba a ver hacia todos lados temiendo que alguien de los vigilantes nos hubiera visto pero no, ellos se la pasaban en lo suyo platicando y hablando de estupideces mientras bebían como locos.

-Joder Finnick ten más cuidado…alguien podía vernos…-Dije entre dientes mientras señalaba con la cabeza hacia los vigilantes. Pero el simplemente se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba en sus manos una pedazo de cuerda y con habilidad hacia un nudo, fingiendo colgarse de el para hacerme reír.

Esto me hizo suspirar irritaba mientras trataba por todos los medios de contener la risa y para que la cosa no se viera sospechosa le dije fríamente:

-Ja,ja…Muy gracioso, si no te importa yo me largo de aquí- Dicho esto me aleje caminando sin antes escuchara mis a espaldas la risa de Finnick.

Pronto el puesto para aprender a encender el fuego capto toda mi atención al darme cuenta que en aquel puesto se encontraban los tributos del distrito 3 tratando de encender un tronco utilizando una varilla. Recordaba claramente a ese par y en especial al hombre de anteojos y de semblante que denotaba una inteligencia increíble, este hombre creo se llamaba Beetee Latier y por lo que me había contado Haymitch él asombrosamente había ganado sus primeros juegos electrocutando a sus adversarios. Wiress no era otra excepción, ella era igual de lista que Beetee, aunque según recordaba, Haymitch había dicho que con el paso del tiempo ella empezó a comportarse de una manera un tanto extraña hablando de repente a medias y perdiéndose en su propio mundo. Ambos por alguna extraña razón captaron mi atención por lo que al ver que no conseguían encender el fuego me fui acercando poco a poco con la intención de echarles una mano ya que después de tanto tiempo de haber estado en el bosque había aprendido a la perfección a encender el fuego.

-La fricción genera calor y el calor genera fuego Wiress…Bueno, en teoría…- Hablaba distraídamente Beetee sin notar que me iba acercando a ellos.

-Beetee , creo que estas equivocado, la fricción se supone que….-No continua hablando durante mucho tiempo Wiress por que pronto se perdió en su propio mundo mientras miraba hacia otro lado haciéndome comprobar que lo que Haymitch nos había dicho a Peeta y a mí era verdad.

-Creo que lo estás haciendo mal…debes frotar tus manos de arriba hacia abajo sin dejar de moverlas -Dije provocando que ambos me voltearan a ver y se percataran de mi presencia-Así- Agregue mientras hacia ese movimiento con mis manos.

Pronto Beetee hizo lo que le dije e inmediatamente el tronque en el que estaba frotando empezó a echar humo y de la nada se prendió provocando que tanto él como Wiress sonrieran emocionados.

-Oh vaya un poco de fuerza bruta…-Dijo nuevamente Wiress sonriendo sin completar la frase.

-Ayuda siempre-Termino de decir Beetee por ella-Gracias-Agrego volteándome a ver a lo cual asentí sonriéndoles y sentándome junto a ellos.

-Lamento que ustedes tengan que ir a la arena…deben de estar…-Nuevamente Wiress se quedó calla sin terminar la frase.

-Devastados…-Termino la frase nuevamente Beetee por ella – Es una pena, siendo tan jóvenes…-Agrego mientras fingía no saber conocerme y se lamentaba por la mala suerte de Peeta y la mía.

-Si…gracias-Agregó sincerando lo mal que en realidad me sentía.

-¡Oh cielos!...Mira eso Beetee, en la esquina de la mesa ¿Lo ves? –Dijo repentinamente de la nada Wiress señalando hacia donde se encontraban los vigilantes, entre ellos Plutarch. Provocando que tanto Beetee como yo volteáramos a ver lo que ella había visto pero yo simplemente no veía nada…absolutamente nada.

-Sorprendente…-Dijo Beetee mientras asombrado veía lo mismo que Wiress.

***Joder… ¿Pero qué carajos es lo que están viendo?*** Me preguntaba a mí misma sin poder lograr ver lo que tanto llamaba su atención. Por alguna extraña razón llegue a la conclusión de que se referían a Plutarch.

-Oh si, él es Plutarch Heavensbee- Dije encogiendome de hombros y quitándole importancia.

-No…te equivocas…ve detenidamente hacia allá-Dijo al mismo tiempo que movía mi mentón hasta que pronto en la esquina de la mesa, cerca de donde se encontraba Plutarch divisé lo que tanto llamaba la atención de este par, una pared de cristal extremadamente puro se reflejaba muy levemente en aquel sitio.

-Un campo de fuerza se encuentra ahí-Dijo Beetee mientras me volteaba a ver sonriendo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Volteé a verlo asombrada mientras provocaba que estos dos se partieran de risa de la nada.

-Pregunta que como lo sabemos….jajaja- Reía divertidamente Wiress.

-Jaja, solo hace falta ver a tu alrededor para darte cuenta.

-¿De qué?-Pregunte sin saber muy bien a que se refería.

-De que en realidad todo lo que se crea en este lugar tiene una cierta falla o debilidad… ¿Tienes idea de cuantos han notado que ese campo es más frágil de lo que se ve?-Pregunto divertidamente Beetee dejándome aún más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

-Ese campo de fuerza está ahí para separarnos de ellos-Hablo Wiress haciéndome voltear a verla.

-Hmm pues yo solo creo que debe ser por mi culpa…El otro año les lancé una flecha para llamar su atención-Dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras ellos al escuchar lo que dije se empezaran a botar de la risa nuevamente.

-Vaya, sí que estas llena de sorpresas descerebrada- Joder, es voz….

***No otra vez…*** Dije suspirando frustrada y levantandome del suelo para voltear a ver a Johanna quien me sonreía socarronamente.

-¿Qué clase de sorpresas Johanna? –Hable entre dientes mientras le regalaba una sonrisa forzada a Mason y apretaba mis puños a ambos lados de mi cuerpo para no golearla.

-Hmm pues simplemente sé que tienes agallas … solo eso-Se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia sin dejar de sonreírme socarronamente-Nada mal para una enana chiquilla como tú-Agrego provocando que estuviera a punto de írmele encima.

***Maldita zorra….A ver Kat, cálmate...autocontrol...a ver …respira…* **Me decía a mí misma mientras cerraba los ojos y contaba hasta 10 para no asesinar a Johanna. Al pensar que ya me encontraba un poco más calmada abrir los ojos y encontre a Johanna sonriéndome divertidamente y lejos de ella, a Peeta quien me miraba con seriedad.

-Oh querida, no tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer –Dije mientras sonreía satisfecha y me cruzaba de brazos frente a Johanna ignorando por completo las miradas de advertencia del idiota de mi esposo.

-Pues demuéstralo cariño…déjame ver de lo que realmente estas hecha…-Me respondió socarronamente Johanna mientras pone ambas manso sobre su cadera.

Inmediatamente volteé a ver el puesto de arquería y gire mi mirada hacia Peeta que al darse cuenta de lo que estaba tramando dijo con palabras inaudibles "Ni siquiera lo pienses…" , como siempre no hice caso a lo que me decía y nuevamente dirigí mi mirada haca Johanna.

-Y bien enana… ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer, he? ….muévete que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti…-Dijo mientras me miraba algo exasperada de verme parada ahí frente a ella sin hacer nada

***Joder voy a cerrarle la maldita boca a esta estúpida de una vez por todas…Lo siento Peeta….¡Al carajo con el autocontrol!* **Pensé ya realmente cabreada mientras apretaba los puños y dientes y miraba a Johanna con odio.

Sin decir nada y sin voltear a ver a Peeta que empezaba a acercarse hacia nosotros al darse cuenta de mis intenciones inmediatamente, comencé a caminar hacia el puesto de tiro al blanco y arquería seguida de Johanna y los demás que al ver la conmoción no pudieron evitar la curiosidad de acercarse a ver lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

***Quieres ver acción Johanna…muy bien…Acción es lo que veras*** Pensé mientras tomaba molesta un arco y un carcaj de flechas para después colocarlo en mi hombro y entrar al simulador con la intención de demostrar que conmigo nadie se metía.

-¡Katniss!...¡Katniss , detente!-A lo lejos podía escuchar claramente a Peeta molesto pero yo solo me dedique a mover los controles del simulador muy tranquilamente mientras las puertas a mi espalda se sellaban impidiéndole el paso a todos incluyendo al enojado y frustrado idiota de mi esposo que no llego a tiempo para detener mis actos de imprudencia.

**"El conteo empezara enseguida, favor de colocarse en el sitio correspondiente para empezar la simulación" **La voz por los altavoces de un hombre me indico que el juego estaba a punto de comenzar.

Pronto camine con paso firme y decidido hacia el centro del simulador mientras sostenía el arco en posición esperando la señal.

10…

Las luces en el simulador comenzaron a bajar poco a poco de intencidad.

9…

Me coloque en posición sosteniendo el arco con firmesa

8…7...6...5...4...

Inmediatamente volteé a ver hacia el cristal en donde Johanna me sonreía socarronamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos ,Finnick sonriéndome divertidamente, Mags negando una y otra vez molesta a las reacciones de estos dos y por ultimo mi mirada se posó en Peeta quien me miraba molesto desde el cristal

3... 2... 1 ...

El conteo termino y nuevamente dirigí toda mi atención hacia el frente, concentrándome en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

De la nada, miles de destellos de color a marrillo comenzaron a iluminar la estancia mientras poco a poco estas mismas luces se juntaban formando a si mis objetivos a los cuales sin pensármelo dos veces comencé a dispararles con gran agilidad y destreza flechas tomadas a gran velocidad del carcaj. Mi corazón latía a gran velocidad mientras uno a uno mis virtuales rivales eran derribados y atravesados por mis flechas…Pronto de la nada el simulador paso a un nivel de dificultad más avanzado mientras más y más objetivos aparecían dispuestos a atacarme. Las flechas volaban a gran velocidad mientras toda la adrenalina pura surcaba todo mi cuerpo y sentía a mi bebé moviéndose. Un hacha salió disparada directo hacia mí provocando que por acto reflejo lo esquiara y al segundo instante de girarme, la flecha saliera disparada hacia aquel objetivo que había lanzado el hacha. Tanto por arriba como por abajo salían los objetivos, todos terminaron atravesados por igual con las flechas que salían a gran precisión del arco con el cual les apuntaba.

Disparándole al último que se abalanzaba directo hacia mí, el simulador terminó y pronto todas las luces se encendieron una a una hasta regresar todo a la normalidad.

Pronto la burbuja en la que me había encontrado se rompió al escuchar los aplausos y exclamaciones de asombro de todos los ahí presentes. Johanna Mason había quedado completamente impresionada mientras aplaudía y gritaba a todo pulmón las agallas que poseía al igual que Finnick. Inmediatamente la sonrisa de satisfacción se formó en mis labios al ver toda esta conmoción mientras trataba de regular mi respiración y los latidos acelerados de mi corazón.

Entonces mi mirada se posó en Peeta que me sonreía maquiavélicamente mientras aplaudía al igual que todos….Lazándome una mirada que decía gritando a todo pulmón:

**"De esta no te vas a escapar"**

***Oh, oh…creo que estamos en problemas bebé*** Pensé mientras sin poderlo evitar llevaba una mano a mi vientre disimuladamente y sentía a mi bebé pateando como si estuviera de acuerdo conmigo. ***Demasiados problemas (O_O)*** Volví a pensar asustada mientras veía lo que se me avecinaba una vez que llegáramos Peeta y yo a nuestro lugar de descansó designado.

**Hola a todo el mundo...una disculpa enorme por la tardanza digamos que tuve un inconveniente que me obligo a reescribir el capitulo pero bueno espero que les guste y lo hayan disfrutado mucho...MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS POR SER PASIENTES CONMIGO TODO ESTE TIEMPO!**

**LES MNADO UN ENORME BESO,SALUDOS!**

**.lll.**

**X3 ❤**


	28. Chapter 27

****CAPITULO 22****

**POV PEETA**

Jamás en la vida había estado tan aterrado y a la vez molesto como ahora. Ciertamente estar casado con una mujer que supera la necedad y terquedad de cualquiera no siempre tenía sus beneficios. Prueba de ello, era la loca, refunfuñona, orgullosa e impulsiva de mi mujer a la que sonreía macabramente mientras ella se dedicaba a sonreírme nerviosamente desde el otro lado del simulador. Ella sabía perfectamente bien que estaba en problemas, y vaya que lo estaba.

***Oh cariño, no debiste haber hecho eso. Ahora sí que esta no te la voy a pasar Katniss Mellark* **Pensaba verdaderamente molesto para mis adentros mientras aplaudía como todos los demás, fingiendo estar calmado.

Katniss, no solo había hecho como siempre lo que se le daba la gana sino que también había demostrado de lo que realmente estaba hecha al entrar en el simulador sin siquiera detenerse a escuchar que le pedía que se detuviera. Y pensar que todo iba a salir bien y nada de esto iba a suceder.

Pero no, ella como siempre hizo lo que se le vino en gana y como siempre su testarudez pudo más que la seguridad de ella y nuestro bebé… ¡Maldición!

**FLASHBACK UNAS HORAS ATRAS**

Me encontraba en el puesto de lanzamiento de lanzas y cuchillos junto a Chaff y Brutus mientras observaba de vez en cuando a Katniss desde el otro lado. Durante todo este tiempo, la he estado mirando desde el momento en que habíamos decidido separarnos para cubrir más terreno. Todo parecía estar bien, Katniss no se metía en problemas y yo podía estar tranquilo de que fuera así.

***Vamos Peeta, ella no se ha estado metiendo en problemas*** Pensé mientras me relajaba y me concentraba en lo que yo estaba haciendo ***Oh sí, mi mujercita es una niña tan tranquila y….**

-Oye Peeta, mira eso…creo que tu novia y Johanna están a punto de comerse entre las dos . Bueno déjalas, son cosas de mujeres -Decía burlonamente Chaff pero yo aún seguía metido en mis pensamientos.

-Oh si- Volteé a ver distraídamente, mientras sonreía como bobo, hacia donde estaban Katniss y Johanna- Ellas están discutiendo, dejémosles….

***¡¿Qué cosa?!*** Pensé en cuanto mi cabeza hizo "clic" después de 5 minutos mientras abría los ojos como platos y voltea nuevamente hacia donde Katniss estaba discutiendo con Johanna mientras esta la retaba con la mirada. ***¡Maldita sea, mujer… ¿Qué no te dijimos Haymitch y yo que te estuvieras quietecita?!* **Pensé ya realmente preocupado mientras daba un paso hacia donde se estaba armando el caos que en cualquier momento sentía que explotaría si no detenía a la loca, enojona y pequeña de mi mujer.

-Tranquilízate Peeta… -Dijo Chaff mientras me tomaba de hombro para que no siguiera dando un solo paso más-De seguro que las cosas se arreglaran hombre, observemos la situación desde aquí ¿Sí?- Agrego mientras me sonreía tranquilamente

***Joder… ¿Qué este no sabe de lo que es capaz de hacer Katniss sí yo no la detengo?...¡Por favor Chaff suéltame antes de que arda Troya aquí mismo!... *** Pensé verdaderamente aterrado y angustiado mientras trataba de zafarme de el agarre de Chaff.

-Aaamm Chaff… es que tú no sabes….

-Vaya descerebrada, sí que tienes agallas…- La voz socarrona de Johanna me interrumpió e inmediatamente volteé a ver a esas dos mientras veía como Katniss apretaba los puños y se le tensaba la mandíbula, al mismo tiempo que posaba sus lindos ojos (nótese el sarcasmo) en el puesto de arquería y de ahí volteaba a verme.

***Oh no, eso sí que no…ni siquiera lo pienses Katniss… ni se te ocurra…***Por más que le decía en palabras inaudibles que no se le ocurriera hacer tal cosa ella simplemente me ignoro e inmediatamente volteo a ver a Johanna diciendo:

**-**Oh querida, no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer- Contesto sin hacer caso omiso a mis suplicas e ignorándome por completo.

-Anda cariño, demuéstrame de lo que de verdad estas hecha…Pero ya, que no tengo todo mi tiempo para ti-Volvió nuevamente a picarla Johanna. Esta fue la cerecita que hizo explotar la bomba en la que se había convertido mi mujer mientras sin decirle nada a Johanna y volteándome a ver decidida me decía en palabras inaudibles un "lo siento". Dicho esto volteo hacia el puesto de arquería, directo hacia el simulador y comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia el sin siquiera voltear a ver a nadie. Decidida a demostrar que con ella nadie se metía.

***¡Maldita sea!… ¡ ¿Porque nunca se queda quieta?!...¡Dios ¿Por qué?!*** Grite para mis adentros mientras forcejeaba con el agarre de Chaff sobre mi hombro.

-Suéltame ahora mismo Chaff, antes de que ocurra una masacre…- Volteé a verlo molesto para exigirle que me soltara mientras él me soltaba y levantaba las manos en son de paz y negaba una y otra vez mientras se reía.

-¡Katniss!...¡Katniss, detente!- Era inútil, por más que gritaba, Katniss no se detuvo y en cuanto las puertas se sellaron detrás suyo al momento de ingresar al simulador me di cuenta de que por más que corriera a detenerla ya era demasiado tarde.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ahora nos encontrábamos todos aquí reunidos, incluso los profesionales, mientras aplaudían y gritaban como locos por el show que había dado Katniss. Ciertamente no voy a negar que a pesar de estar embarazada, está loca mujer de quien yo estaba enamorado tenia talento como arquera. Pero maldición, esto era el colmo de los colmos, ya que antes le habíamos advertido tanto Haymitch como yo que se estuviera quietecita por el buen de ella y de nuestro bebé, y como siempre ella hizo de las suyas.

-Vaya Peeta, tu chica sí que tiene talento ¿No crees?- Dijo divertidamente Finnick mientras se colgaba de uno de mis hombros y me daba palmaditas de aprobación en la espalda- Mierda, que buen espectáculo acaba de dar tu chica en llamas, debes de sentirte el hombre más orgullosos y feliz de este mundo-Agrego sin dejar de darme palmadas, las cuales me hacía rebotar de lo brusco que me las estaba dando.

-Si…jeje…uuff estoy que me regocijo de orgullo y felicidad…-Dije mientras le sonreía forzosamente a Finnick y pensaba para mis adentros las mil maneras en que regañaría a Katniss por su estúpida imprudencia y por casi provocarme un infarto de muerte.

-¿Cariño?...Viste… ¿Viste todo, cierto?... -La voz asustadiza y nerviosa de Katniss me hizo voltear a verla y encontrármela parada frente a mi mientras se movía de un lado a otro, tocándose obsesivamente su trenza y me sonreía inocentemente como si se tratara de una niña pequeña que había sido descubierta en una travesura pero en cuanto vio la sonrisa macabra en mis labios trago en seco mientras temblaba y los ojos se le abrían como platos.

-De hecho querida….

-Oh ¡¿Sabes una cosa?! …Creo que Finnick me iba a enseñar a tejer una red… ¡Si eso!... Así que luego te veo, ¿Sí?-Agrego rápidamente mientras me plantaba un beso fugaz y se disponía a arrastrar a Finnick hacia el puesto de nudos e intentaba escabullirse de lo que estaba a punto de venírsele encima.

***¿Tu a donde crees que vas? …Oh no, esta vez sí que no te vas a escapar * **Pensé mientras rápidamente la tomaba de la cintura evitando que siguiera jalando a Finnick. Esto solo provoco que ella diera un respingón y que temblara de miedo mientras la jalaba lentamente de la cintura hacia mí.

-Oh cariño, pero si ya es hora de regresar a nuestro dormitorio… ¿No crees? – Dije dulcemente mientras le sonreía y depositaba un beso en sus labios y le susurraba al oído:

-Ni creas que te vas a escapar tan fácilmente de mi, pequeña revoltosa buscapleitos- En cuanto escucho eso, ella se quedó completamente paralizada sin dejar de verme a los ojos y temblando como gelatina mientras, sin que ella se diera cuenta, se llevaba una mano hacia su abdomen ligeramente plano en done se encontraba oculto nuestro bebé.

**POV KATNISS**

Oh dios, oh dios. Estoy en problemas, en demasiados problemas, lo sé. Le di una buena lección a Johanna Mason, sí…pero estoy en problemas.

En cuanto había salido del simulador y luego de haber colocado el carcaj y el arco en su lugar, inmediatamente todo el mundo se me vino encima, literalmente.

-¡Eres genial chica en llamas!

\- ¡Eres malditamente increíble como arquera!...

-¿Dónde aprendiste a disparar el arco de esa manera?…¡Qué envidia!

-¿Me podrías enseñar todo lo que sabes? …Es verdaderamente increíble

Decían una y otra vez todos a la vez mientras yo los veía algo asustada y mi bebé también pensaba lo mismo ya que no dejaba de moverse y yo no podía más que poner mi mano sobre mi abdomen para tratar de tranquilizar a mi pequeño un poco. Todos, a excepción de los profesionales que me miraban con ganas de matarme, me veían con admiración y algo de envidia por igual.

-Este…yo…

-¡Descerebrada!-La maldita voz chillona de Johanna casi me hizo gritar del susto mientras volteaba a verla con los ojos abiertos como platos al encontrármela abrazándome efusivamente mientras reía como loca - Ahora sí que me he quedado sin palabras. Mujer tienes más testículos que un hombre, lo juro por dios que sí, joder…-Me decía una y otra vez Johanna Mason mientras daba brinquitos emocionada provocando que la mirara divertida.

***Joder, esta mujer está loca***Pensé mientras rodaba los ojos y me reía un poco por su actitud.

-¡Cállate Mason! … Tu voz chillona me está taladrando el cerebro, no es para tanto –Dije mientras sonreía orgullosa y satisfecha de saber que había causado una gran impresión.

Todo estaba resultando bastante bien, todo era genial y, el sentimiento de tranquilidad duro muy poco en cuanto mis ojos se posaron en el sitio en donde Peeta se encontraba con Finnick que no dejaba de darle palmadas en la espalda mientras este le sonreía forzadamente.

***Mierda, estoy en problemas…***Pensé mientras asustada y temblando como gelatina veía a mi esposo a lo lejos, a una distancia "segura" de mí.

-Katniss…¡Hey, Katniss despierta!...¡ ¿Descerebrada?!

-¡Joder ¿Qué quieres?!- Grite exasperada de que Johanna me estuviera gritando y picando el brazo para llamar mí atención provocando que al voltearla a ver molesta ella se partiera de risa.

-Jajaja… Que genio, en verdad que las mujeres embarazadas dan más miedo que las que no lo están-Dijo en un susurro Johanna mientras me giñaba un ojo pues a pesar de que estábamos fingiendo, ella junto con los demás, sabían lo de mi embarazo a excepción de los profesionales -Bueno como sea, yo solo quería decirte que me retirare por hoy a mi dormitorio. Dejare de molestarte por un tiempo, aunque no prometo nada -Agrego mientras me giñaba de nuevo un ojo y se iba campante de ahí sin dejar de reírse.

Refunfuñe molesta por su ultimo comentario mientras nuevamente mi miraba se posaba en el lugar en el que se encontraba Peeta.

***No seas cobarde, seguro que no está molesto contigo… ¡Muévete Katniss!* **M**e** dijo mi propia conciencia y armándome de valor me encamine en dirección hacia mi esposo y Finnick con la intención de fingir que lo que había hecho no había sido gran cosa.

En cuanto llegue ahí, ninguno de los dos se percató de mi presencia por lo que tomando fuerza de quien sabe dónde aclare mi voz para decir:

-¿Cariño?...Viste… ¿Viste todo, cierto?...- Hable nerviosamente provocando que tanto Peeta como Finnick me voltearan a ver. En cuanto ambos me voltearon a ver comencé a comportarme como una niña mientras me reía como tonta y me movía de un lado a otro sobre las puntas de mis pies sin dejar de acariciar obsesivamente mi trenza. Pronto mi vista se posó en Peeta , quien inmediatamente me regalo la sonrisa más macabra que jamás haya visto en toda mi vida haciendo que tragara en seco y comenzara a temblar.

***Joder, estoy en problemas* **Pense ahí temblando como gelatina y abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Oh de hecho querida….

\- Oh ¡¿Sabes una cosa?! …Creo que Finnick me iba a enseñar a tejer una red… ¡Si eso!… Así que luego te veo, ¿Sí?-Dije a toda prisa mientras le plantaba un beso fugaz en los labios para distraerlo y poderme escabullir de ahí mientras me disponía a arrastrar a Finnick hacia el puesto de nudos, cosa que al estúpido de Odair le causaba risa.

-¿Con que queriéndote escapar, he? –Hablo socarronamente Finnick mientras se dejaba arrastrar por mí botado de la risa.

-Cierra la maldita boca y solo camina Finnick…-Dije entre dientes mientras apresuraba más el paso cuando de la nada unos fuertes brazos me tomaron de la cintura, evitando que escapara y haciéndome respingar y temblar como gelatina, pues sabia de quien eran aquellos brazos mientras me jalaba lentamente hacia su cuerpo.

***No por favor, no a mí* **Pensé con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras me dejaba atrapar por mí esposo quien al ya tenerme pegada a su cuerpo hablo:

\- Oh cariño, pero si ya es hora de regresar a nuestro dormitorio… ¿No crees?-Hablo con fingida y retorcida dulzura Peeta mientras depositaba un beso sobre mis labios y me susurraba al oído con enojo:

Al escuchar esto mi cuerpo se paralizo de miedo mientras lo veía asustada, verdaderamente asustada provocando que el solo me sonriera con ternura fingida y que yo sin poderlo evitar llevara una mano hacia mi vientre en donde sentía a mi bebé moviéndose igual de asustado que yo.

-Aaammm… yo creo…creo… ¡Que mejor me voy, adiós! – Y así sin más el cobarde de Finnick se alejó corriendo en dirección hacia Mags dejándome a mi solita con el enrabiado y enojado de mi marido.

-Vamos cariño, tú y nuestro bebé necesitan descansar-Arrastro la última palabra tenebrosamente mientras me jalaba arrastras en dirección hacia el elevador.

En cuanto entramos y las puertas se sellaron Peeta soltó mi mano y el silencio total nos invadió ya que éramos los únicos que venían él.

Asustada y no queriendo levantar la vista del suelo, lo hice, encontrándome a Peeta con la mirada fija hacia el frente y la mandíbula tensa. Por dios que si estaba molesto y no era para menos ya que tanto el como Haymitch me habían advertido que me estuviera quietecita por el bien del bebé y el mío, cosa que desobedecí por completo.

-Perdón…-Fue todo lo que pude decir mientras mis hormonas del embarazo hacían acto de presencia y las malditas lagrimas amenazaban con brotar de mis ojos.

-Katniss, creo que no tengo que recordarte que lo que hiciste hoy estuvo más que mal ¿Verdad?-Hablo finalmente Peeta sin voltearme a ver y aun con la mandíbula tensa.

-Lo sé…-Suspire mientras cerraba los ojos y contaba hasta diez para tratar de tranquilizarme un poco-Yo te juro que no tenía pensado meterme en problemas, enserio. Pero es que…

-¡Es que nada Katniss, te dijimos bien claro que no hicieras algo que requiriera de mucho esfuerzo para ti y para el bebé!…¡Te advertimos Haymitch y yo que no te acercaras a Johanna y aun sabiendo todo eso lo hiciste sin importarte nada!- El grito que dio Peeta me hizo pegar un brinco del susto mientras abría los ojos de la impresión pues Peeta jamás en la vida me había levantado la voz, jamás.

-Peeta yo…

-No digas nada… Me queda claro que tú no sabes cuidar de ti misma ni de nuestro bebé-Dijo con voz resignada y molesta mientras volteaba a verme, ya para ese entonces no importaba tanto las lágrimas que surcaban por mis mejillas, lo que Peeta había dicho me había dolido demasiado - Enserio Katniss, deja de pensar en ti misma de una vez por todas y comienza a pensar un poquito más en los demás ¿Quieres? –Esto último fue la cerecita del pastel pero en cuanto Peeta se dio cuenta de que sus palabras habían ido demasiado lejos ya había sido demasiado tarde.

-Si Peeta, tienes toda la razón del mundo. Yo soy una estúpida que no entiende nada, tienes toda la razón del mundo… ¡Yo no pedí esto!... ¿Pero sabes una cosa?-Dije molesta y llorando a la vez mientras lo veía directamente a los ojos- ¡Amo a mi bebé y jamás en la vida haría algo que le hiciera daño!...¡Jamás!

-Katniss yo…-No lo deje hablar porque inmediatamente mi mano se plantó en su mejilla, abofeteándolo.

-Jamás en la vida me vuelvas a decir que soy capaz de hacerle daño a mi bebé…jamás…-Dicho esto las puertas del elevador se abrieron e inmediatamente salí corriendo de ahí sin detenerme hasta llegar a la habitación y cerrarla con seguro.

En cuanto le puse el seguro a la puerta, con paso apresurado camine hasta el baño en donde me volví a encerrar. Cuando mi espalda choco con los azulejos poco a poco me fui cayendo despacio hasta quedar sentada y con las piernas abrazadas comencé a llorar sobre mis rodillas mientras llevaba una de mis manos a mi vientre que empezaba poco a poco a abultarse, dándome cuenta de que ya era tarde. Mientras mi mano se movía instintivamente y con preocupación mientras lloraba, sentí a mi bebé moviéndose.

-Lo lamento cariño, lo lamento…-Le decía una y otra vez entre sollozos a mi bebé que no dejaba de moverse dentro de mí. Sintiéndome verdaderamente mal y a la vez culpable por lo que había dicho Peeta que en cierto modo tenía razón.

Sin darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me levante del suelo frio del baño y me dirigí directo a la cama en donde me acosté en posición fetal abrazando mi vientre ahora completamente abultado sin dejar de llorar. Los aporreos en la puerta no se hicieron esperar, haciendo que llorara más fuerte y temblara tanto por el llanto como por el miedo.

-Katniss por favor abre la puerta, vamos cariño...Discúlpame por lo que te dije, en verdad lo lamento...¡Katniss!-La voz desesperada de Peeta se oía al otro lado de la puerta mientras escuchaba claramente como el también se soltaba a llorar de la desesperación de que yo no le abriera.

Tenía miedo, miedo de abrir la puerta y enfrentarme cara a cara con él. Miedo de toda esta maldita y jodida mierda en la que estábamos metidos ahora, sin salida y con un bebé en camino.

-Vete….por favor vete…no quiero hablar contigo…-Logre decir entre sollozos mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo a montones por mis ojos y sentía a mi pobre bebé pateándome con fuerza como si tratara de decirme que estaba preocupado por mí y asustado.

-Vamos chico, déjala que se le pase… - Escuche decirle a Haymitch, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón a lo que Peeta contesto con un doloroso "Esta bien".

-Te amo cariño, en verdad lo siento Kat…-Fue lo último que le escuche decir al pobre de mí esposo que no se merecía lo que le estaba haciendo mientras se escuchaban sus pasos y los de Haymitch a lo lejos.

La habitación se sumió en un completo silencio mientras el llanto y el miedo se apoderaron completamente de mi sin poderlo evitar.

***Odio a Snow, odio al capitolio, odio a cada persona estúpida que provocó que nosotros termináramos en esta jodida situación…¡Los odio!...* **Pensaba una y otra vez mientras descargaba toda la rabia y el dolor que había estado guardando dentro de mi durante todo este tiempo desde que nos habíamos enterado de que nuevamente iríamos a los juegos.

**_2 SEMANAS DESPUES…._**

**POV PEETA**

Han pasado dos semanas desde que habíamos tenido una espantosa y dolorosa discusión Katniss y yo .Durante ese tiempo no me había permitido acercarme a ella, durante los entrenamientos se dedicaba a esquivarme o poner cualquier excusa para mantener una distancia entre ella y yo, cosa que provocaba que todos se preocuparan e hicieran preguntas sobre si todo estaba bien entre nosotros dos a lo cual yo siempre nos excusaba diciendo que era por el estrés de estar en esta situación. Katniss ya no salía de la habitación más que para asistir a los entrenamientos y para los horarios de comida en la que se sentaba a comer callada sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie. Durante las noches, dormíamos en habitaciones separadas, era agotador y desgarrador oírla gritar después de haber tenido una pesadilla y que luego de ello comenzara a llorar mientras decía una y otra vez tener la culpa de todo lo que nos estaba pasando. Yo no podía hacer más que levantarme cada noche cuando eso sucedía y recargarme junto a la puerta de su habitación mientras lloraba con ella de impotencia de no poder protegerla y estar con ella. Ahora nuestro bebé tenía casi 8 meses de gestación y eso era lo que más la tenía aterrada, y no era para menos ya que yo también lo estaba.

**¿Cómo podrías sentirte tú en una situación en la que tanto la vida de la mujer que amas como la de tu bebé que aún no ha llegado a este mundo corre demasiado peligro estando aquí? **

Simplemente era horrible y ahora era mucho peor al saber lo mucho que nos habíamos distanciado Katniss y yo.

-Muchacho ¿Estás oyendo lo que te estoy diciendo?- La voz preocupada de Haymitch me hizo volver a la realidad mientras lo volteaba a ver y negaba suspirando con tristeza y pesar.

Mi mentor y yo nos encontrábamos en el elevador que nos llevaría directo hasta el gimnasio en donde hoy mismo se llevaría a cabo la prueba final después de estas dos largas y difíciles semanas de entrenamiento.

-Hay Peeta…Tienes que poner atención, hoy es el día de la calificación individual y no puedes andar distraído chico.

-Lo lamento Haymitch pero es que ya no puedo seguir con esto y para el colmo hoy es la calificación individual y luego la entrevista y luego….-Apreté mis puños y mis dientes mientras me contenía a golpear las puertas del elevador y evitar a toda costa pensar en que pronto entraríamos a esa maldita arena de la que aun seguíamos sin tener idea de cómo seria.

-Te entiendo muchacho, sé que esto ha sido difícil y no solo para ti sino para Katniss también. Ella ha sufrido mucho más que todos aquí…-Suspiro con pesar mientras negaba con la cabeza- Peeta tienes que hablar con ella… ¡Joder, ya son grandecitos para estas cosas! …Solucionen sus problemas maritales antes de que me vuelva loco ¿Quieres? –Hablo con voz preocupada Haymitch mientras me tomaba de los hombros para que lo volteara a ver-Prométeme que hablaras con ella y arreglaran las cosas antes de que entren a esa arena...¡Prométemelo!-Exigió zarandeándome un poco de los hombros.

-Lo prometo…-Fue todo lo que pude decirle antes de que las puertas del elevador se abrieran, dándome cuenta de que ya todos los tributos, incluyendo a mi Katniss que se encontraba junto a Johanna, ya se encontraban ahí.

Estaba decidido a arreglar las cosas con mi mujercita, dos semanas han sido demasiado para estar separados y creo que era justo y necesario solucionarlo todo antes de que nos metieran a todos en esa maldita arena.

-Gracias por todo Haymitch, te prometo que solucionare esta situación- Le hable con honestidad a mi mentor mientras este me daba palmaditas en la espalda y me decía a modo de despedirse que me deseaba suerte, tanto por la prueba como para el momento en que hablara con Katniss.

Decidió a hablar y solucionar las cosas, camine en dirección a donde se encontraba ya Katniss que al voltearme a ver inmediatamente agacho la cabeza mientras Johanna le susurraba cosas al oído.

**POV KATNISS**

Dos semas, dos semanas arduas en entrenamiento, dolor, angustias, miedo, incertidumbres y un sinfín de emociones negativas que no solo me afectaban a mi sino también a mi bebe de ya 8 meses de gestación.

Durante estas dos semanas desde que había tenido aquella discusión espantosa, mi esposo y yo no nos habíamos dirigido la palabra y siempre buscaba por todos los medios mantenerme alejada de él, tanto en los entrenamientos como fuera de. Simplemente no tenía el valor para enfrentar a Peeta cara a cara y hablar con toda seguridad sobre lo que sucedió, no podía. Por si fuera poco, durante las noches cada uno dormía en habitaciones separadas y las pesadillas no dejaban de visitarme sin falta haciendo que todo el mundo se me viniera encima, provocando que cada vez el miedo se fuera apoderando más y más de mí.

En cuanto a mi bebé, sabía perfectamente que le hacía falta escuchar la dulce y enternecedora voz de su padre, realmente le hacía falta, nos hacía falta a los dos.

A pesar de que las cosas estaban mal entre Peeta y yo, había momentos de pequeña felicidad durante los entrenamientos ya que tanto Johanna como Finnick se dedicaban a hacer cualquier estupidez para sacarme una pequeña sonrisa que no duraba mucho. Ellos, incluyendo a los demás comenzaban sospechar y a preguntar si las cosas entre Peeta y yo estaban bien a lo cual siempre me excusaba diciendo que era el estrés y el cansancio. No quería usar como pretexto a mi bebé pero no me quedaba más remedio que utilizarlo como una excusa para que nadie se enterara de lo que había sucedido en verdad entre mi querido esposo y yo. Sin embargo, a Johhanna no la podía convencer de ningún modo, ella intuía a la perfección lo que sucedía entre nosotros por lo que no me quedo mas remedio que contarle lo que paso.

-Maldita sea Katniss, deja de comportarte como una niña mimada y habla con el pobre de Peeta… ¡Esto no está bien y lo sabes descerebrada!...No eres un maldito Avox Katniss déjate de jodidas estupideces y arregla esta situación…- Desde que me había aparecido en el gimnasio para la calificación individual de cada tributo, nuestra prueba final, Johanna no dejaba de reprenderme una y otra vez que lo que estaba haciendo era un verdadera y soberana estupidez y no dejaba de repetírmelo cuantas veces se le daba la gana al ver que me quedaba callada y solo refunfuñaba al escucharla decirme la misma cantaleta de siempre.

Eso no era lo único que me molestaba, Johanna tenía toda la razón del mundo y por más que lo negara y me enojara tenía que hacer algo para que esta situación se terminara y pudiéramos estar otra vez bien mi dulce chico del pan y yo. Lo extrañaba, lo había extrañado durante estas dos semanas a tal grado que el corazón me dolía demasiado. Mi bebé y yo lo necesitábamos a nuestro lado protegiéndonos, cuidándonos como siempre debería de ser y no estando separados como ahora lo estábamos, todo por mi culpa y mi necedad de hacer las cosas a mi manera.

***Joder Katniss, déjate de estupideces y reacciona…*** Mi propia conciencia me martillaba una y otra vez al igual que Johanna y entre las dos me estaban volviendo loca.

-¡¿Qué carajos quieres que haga Johanna?!...Aun si pudiera disculparme o hacer algo al respecto ¿Crees que Peeta me lo tomaría enserio después de lo que paso?... No sé ni siquiera como acercarme a él…no se…no se….- Decía una y otra vez aterrada mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos.

-Pues bien fácil enana, solo deja de ser una maldita cobarde y habla con tu novio…¡Por dios Katniss! …Peeta te ama con una maldita locura impresionante, estoy segura de que si eres sincera las cosas se resolverán, dalo por hecho…¡Pero joder, ya mueve tu lindo trasero y haz algo al respecto! ¿Quieres?- Me dijo mandonamente Johanna zarandeándome de los hombros para después acercarse a mi oído y susurrarme- Ese bodoque que llevas dentro de ti no merece que le quites el privilegio de estar cerca de su padre, no seas una madre injusta y malvada descerebrada.

Las palabras de Mason me habían impresionado tanto que literalmente me había quedado sin palabras mientras la miraba asombrada.

-Johanna, no entiendo… ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? –Dije verdaderamente extrañada por su repentino cambio de actitud hacia mí a lo cual ella avergonzada y alborotándose su corto cabello me respondió:

-¡Joder, porque yo tengo la maldita culpa de lo que paso ¿Ya?! ….-***Maldita sea, esto sí que no me lo esperaba***

-Johanna yo….-No pude continuar por que inmediatamente ella estampo su boca con fuerza sobre mis labios, callándome por completo.

-¡No!...Ni siquiera lo digas….No preguntes ni una sola cosa más…-Dijo con los dientes apretados y poniéndose completamente roja tanto de indignación como de la vergüenza haciendo que me sorprendiera más y que me contuviera las ganas de reírme en su cara por esta situación tan extraña. Puede que antes odiara con toda mi alma a esta maldita loca pero ahora, durante estas dos semanas de conocerla podía decir que la quería como a una amiga muy cercana para mí. A pesar que de vez en cuando la quería asesinar por sacarme de esquicio, comenzaba a tenerle un cierto cariño a Johanna Mason.

-Está bien, no diré nada pero quítame tu asquerosa mano de mi boca…me estas asfixiando-Dije aun con su mano sobre mis labios a lo cual ella asintió y despego su mano dejándome respirar nuevamente.

-Oh vaya, vaya, vaya….Mira quien viene llegando apenas-Dijo mientras miraba detrás de mí y sonreía socarronamente mientras movía sugestivamente sus cejas.

***¿Qué cosa?*** Pensé mientras me volteaba a ver lo que ella estaba viendo. En cuanto mis ojos se posaron en ese precioso azul celeste, el desayuno de esta mañana amenazo con salírseme y que mi bebé me pateara con fuerza haciéndome respingar. Peeta había llegado junto con Haymitch que no dejaba de decirle cosas y darle palmaditas, supongo yo a modo de desearle suerte.

En cuanto las puertas del elevador se cerraron mi esposo volteo a verme plantando sus preciosos ojos azules en los míos, acto que provoco que por pena y miedo agachara mi cabeza escondiendo mi mirada.

-Joder Katniss, deja de ser una maldita cobarde, se supone que tienes más testículos que un hombre, joder….M-u-e-v-e-t-e ,mujer- Exigió Johanna susurrándome al oído y levantándose como resorte del lado contrario donde yo me encontraba sentada -Oh Peeta que suerte que has llegado, las pruebas aún no han comenzado pero con todo gusto te cedo el lugar junto a la tontita y atolondrada noviecita…Nos vemos luego tortolos-Agrego guiñándome un ojo para después alejarse campantemente hasta el lugar que le correspondía junto a su compañero de distrito.

En cuanto Peeta se sentó junto a mi inmediatamente volví a agachar la cabeza nerviosa mientras jugaba obsesivamente con los dedos de mis manos sobre mi regazo que de la nada comenzaron a ponerse sudorosos.

A pesar de los murmullos y platicas de los demás a nuestro alrededor, un silencio incomodo nos invadió a los dos, provocando que tuviera cada vez más ganas de volver del estómago y que me bebé se moviera inquieto.

***Bien, aqui voy*** Me dije a mi misma dandome valor pararomper este incomodo silensio.

-Aaamm…Peet….-No pude continuar hablando porque de la nada y sin previo aviso Peeta me tomo en sus brazos para esturgarme en ellos con fuerza haciendo que respingara, que mis ojos se abrieran como platos y que temblara del susto.

-No digas nada, por favor… yo solo…Lo lamento, lamento todo lo que sucedió...Por favor perdóname mi amor…-Dijo susurrándome dulcemente al oído provocando que dejara de temblar y que me recargara sobre su pecho, escuchando los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

-No Peeta… yo lo siento…-Dije con las voz entrecortada a causa de las lágrimas que sin querer empezaron a brotar de mis ojos- El bebé y yo no lo hemos pasado tan bien estas dos semanas sin ti…Te hemos echando mucho de menos-Agregué susurrándole al oído mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y sentía que él me lo corespondía abrazándome mucho más fuerte; como si tuviese miedo de que yo desapareciera o algo por el estilo.

-Nunca más me volveré a alejar de ustedes…Te amo Katniss, los amo tanto a ti y a nuestra bebita que duele ….no quiero estar nuevamente lejos de ustedes dos -Agregó mientas sin previo aviso me plantaba un dulce y apasionado beso en los labios y discretamente posaba con ternura y delicadeza una de sus manos en mi abdomen ligeramente plano que en cuanto el bebé sintió ese contacto pateo con fuerza como si nos estuviera diciendo que estaba feliz porque nuevamente sus padres estaban juntos de nuevo provocando que ambos, Peeta y yo, sonriéramos sobre los labios del otro.

-Jamás nos volveremos a separar, saldremos de esto juntos y seremos una familia feliz una vez que acabe todo esto-Dije mientras besaba su frente y me recargaba sobre su pecho sin dejarlo de abrazar.

-Siempre- Me respondió Peeta besando mi frente.

Pronto los suspiros y cursilerías y media, a parte de uno que otro comentario de "Búsquense una habitación para hacer esas cosas" por parte de Finnick y Johanna, no se hicieron esperar provocando que tanto Peeta como yo nos sonrojáramos y que yo refunfuñara con fingida molestia.

**_"Atención tributos, atención. Las calificaciones individuales están a punto de comenzar por lo que les pedimos de manera atenta acomodarse según su distrito correspondiente…"_**

-¡Joder, como siempre los malditos tiene que arruinarlo todo!-Grito a todo pulmón Johanna Mason provocando que todos contuviéramos las ganas de reírnos pues a pesar de todo siempre habían cámaras que nos estaban vigilando y si hacíamos algo sospechoso que nos delatara el plan que habíamos puesto en marcha se podía venir abajo.

***Johanna eres una maldita loca desquiciada*** Pensé mientras escondía la cara en el pecho de Peeta para contener las tremendas ganas de reírme.

Uno a uno, los tributos fueron entrando a el salón en donde se llevaba a cabo la calificación individual de cada de la nada y sin previo aviso me había quedado sola mientras Peeta hacia su demostración frente a los vigilantes allá dentro.

A mi mente viajaron recuerdos de todo por lo que habíamos tenido que pasara Peeta y yo para llegar hasta este punto, la situación difícil a la que ahora nos teníamos que enfrentar no era nada comparado con el fuerte lazo que nos mantenía unidos. Sabía que tenía que demostrar que el capitolio y sus reglas no eran una barrera que me impidiera demostrarle a todo el mundo que nadie tenía poder sobre nosotros. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué clase de demostración haría frente a estas personas pero de lo que si estaba segura era de que, fuera lo que fuese a hacer, los dejaría nuevamente con la boca abierta sin importarme las consecuencias.

**_"Katniss Everdeen, Distrito 12…Preséntese para su prueba final inmediatamente" _**

Nuevamente la voz que anunciaba la hora de entrar a hacer la prueba se volvió a escuchar haciéndome levantarme a toda prisa y caminar hacia el sitio en donde se llevaba a cabo el "show" por decirlo de alguna manera.

Pronto las puertas del salón se abrieron permitiéndome entrar.

***A ver Katniss, solo tienes que demostrarles a esta gente estúpida a excepción de Plutarcho que contigo nadie se podía andar con jodidas bromas* **Me decía a mí misma mientras suspiraba y caminaba con paso firme y decidido hacia ese lugar pero justo cuando mis ojos se plantaron en dirección a Peeta que caminaba en dirección a mi pude notar en sus rostro algo bastante sombrío y extraño, a la vez que hizo que se me pusiera la piel chinita en el momento que cruzamos caminos y que él se dirigía hacia la salida sin decirme nada. Justo antes de salir baje mi vista hacia sus manos dándome cuenta de que estaban manchadas con pintura.

***¿Qué fue lo que hiciese Peeta?* **Pensé extrañada por aquel detalle y s extraña forma de voltearme a ver antes de salir del lugar.

-¿Señorita Everdeer?-La voz de Plutarch inmediatamente me hizo voltear hacia el frente en donde se encontraban los vigilantes. Nuevamente comencé a andar al mismo tiempo de que mi vista por alguna extraña razón se poso sobre una entraña mancha de pintura en el suelo que al acercarme comenzó a tomar forma.

En cuanto llegue hasta esa pintura, inmediatamente mis ojos se abrieron por la impresión mientras temblaba y apretaba los puños a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos al darme cuenta de que Peeta había pintado en el suelo a Rue en el momento en que la había cubierto con flores, inmortalizando su trágica y dolorosa muerte.

**_"Katniss, demuéstrale a esa gente que no tienen el poder de controlar tu vida siempre a su antojo, jamás permitas que te corten las alas que te hacen bolar libremente"_**

Como si de una ilusión se tratase las palabras de mi padre me golpearon de lleno en la mente al observar aquella pintura que me causaba un sinfín de emociones y entonces lo comprendí. Comprendí que en esta vida nadie tiene derecho de decirte lo que debes hacer ni mucho menos el derecho de decidir qué destino te esperara a la vuelta de la esquina.

**_"Me gustaría demostrarles que no les pertenezco, que no soy una pieza más en su tablero… ¿Tiene sentido?"_**

Ahora sí que las palabras de Peeta, en aquel entonces, tenían mucho más valor y sentido para mí.

-Claro que lo tiene Peeta…Tiene demasiado sentido-Dije en un susurro y con los ojos anegados de lágrimas y los dientes apretados por el coraje y el odio. Odio hacia el capitolio, sus estúpidos juegos del hambre y la maldita serpiente asquerosa de Snow.

***No somos una malditas piezas de tablero en sus juegos* **Pensé para mis adentros mientras escuchaba a lo lejos la voz insistente de Plutarch llamándome, haciendo que con toda la rabia del mundo lo voltease a ver.

-Señorita Everdeen ¿Esta lista para demostrar su talento ahora?

-Estoy lista…-Hable mientras con tranquilidad me limpiaba las lágrimas y buscaba con la mirada un maniquí, pintura y cuerdas para mi brillante demostración.

***Si Peeta los hizo responsables por la muerte de Rue, yo los dejare en una ridícula y absurda evidencia* **Pensé al recordar en una ocasión a Haymitch hablarme sobre lo que le habían hecho al antiguo vigilante jefe Seneca Crane por haberme permitido sobrevivir junto con Peeta y dejarlos en evidencia al sacar las jaulas de noche, esas malditas bayas venenosas en la arena.

**1 HORA DESPUES….**

Al finalizar y admirar satisfecha mi obra maestra colgada de una cuerda inmediatamente volteé todo mi cuerpo en dirección a los vigilantes que me miraban horrorizados y sorprendidos, a excepción de Plutarch que me sonreía con satisfacción, para hacerles una cordial e hipócrita reverencia y retirarme con toda la rabia del mundo de ese maldito lugar. Ya está, nuevamente como el año pasado, los había vuelto a dejar en completo ridículo sin importarme las consecuencias y sintiéndome satisfecha conmigo misma de que, a pesar del miedo y la inseguridad de que el plan no saliera bien, pronto las cosas iban a cambiar para bien una vez que saliéramos con vida del vasallaje.

-¡¿Que hicieron que?!-Grito exaltado Haymitch mientras contenía las ganas de reírse al escucharnos a Peeta y a mi hablar sobre la demostración que habíamos hecho cada uno frente a los vigilantes.

-Joder Haymitch ¿En verdad quieres que te lo repitamos todo de nuevo?-Hable ya exasperada de esta conversación mientras Peeta me tenía abrazada por la cintura y yo recargaba mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Jajajaja…Dios… no lo puedo creer…-Decía el bobo de nuestro mentor botándose de la risa y poniéndose rojo por lo mismo.

-¡Yo no le veo la gracia a todo esto Abernathy!...Por dios…¡ ¿Cómo se les ocurre hacer esas cosas jovencitos?!... ¡No puedo creerlo!...-Decía una y otra vez Effie Trinket verdaderamente molesta al haber escuchado ella también toda la conversación.

-Bueno un buen show es lo que quieren y buen show es lo que obtendrán…-Dije decidida mientras volteaba a ver a Peeta quien me pegaba más a su cuerpo y me sonreía con ternura.

Luego de haber observado por el televisor las calificaciones designadas a cada uno de los tributos y de haber sido nuevamente regañados Peeta y yo por Effie, inmediatamente nos dirigimos hacia la terraza para respirar el aire fresco de la noche mientras mis manos se paseaban instintivamente y con ternura sobre mi vientre ahora abultado de 8 meses, que gracias a dios Effie aún no había notado. Todavía no me sentía con la suficiente fuerza como para contarle la verdad pero estaba segura que pronto se lo diría, antes de entrar al estadio en donde nos soltarían a todos los tributos vencedores.

-Mañana es la entrevista…-Aseguro Peeta haciendo que lo volteara a ver con preocupación y que temblara ante la inminente situación que se nos avecinaba después de la entrevista. Sin embargo ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir teniendo miedo por que pasara lo que pasara haría todo lo posible por proteger a Peeta y a mi bebé y que tanto nosotros como los que logran sobrevivir, saldríamos de una vez por todas con vida de ese maldito vasallaje para ponerle fin de una vez por todas al imperio de Snow y sus reglas.

-Lo sé…pero… ¿Me creerías si te dijera que a pesar de todo no tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder? –Hable mientras lo tomaba del rostro para hacer que me volteara a ver directo a los ojos y creyera que lo que le estaba diciendo era verdad. Tenía miedo, sí, ambos lo teníamos, pero sí esta sería la última vez que pisaríamos una arena y que pronto dejarían de existir los juegos y Snow, estaría encantada de cooperar con la única finalidad de mantener a salvo a quienes amo.

-Lo sé, sé que eres fuerte Katniss. Me lo has demostrado siempre…Cariño, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de tener en mi vida a una mujer valiente y fuerte como tu…Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido en esta vida -Respondió mientras suspiraba y me abrazaba con fuerza- Pase lo que pase mañana en la entrevista, prométeme que no dejaras de ser fuerte por nosotros y por nuestra bebé- Hablo algo inseguro Peeta mientras ponía una mano sobre mi vientre haciendo que su comentario me extrañara un poco.

-Peeta yo…

-Shhh, solo prométemelo ¿Sí?- Dijo despegándome un poco de su cuerpo y haciendo que lo mirara directo a los ojos.

-Te lo prometo- Respondí para después ponerme de puntitas y besar sus labios mientras en mi mente un sinfín de preguntas aparecían, preguntas que tenían relación con el extraño comportamiento de mi esposo.

-¿Aun sigues creyendo que es una niña?-Pregunte refiriéndome a las veces en que Peeta no dejaba de decir que el bebé que crecía dentro de mí era una niña y para tratar de calmar la tensión que se había formado entre nosotros.

-No lo creo cariño, estoy más que seguro de que es una niña-Aseguro mientras yo sonreía como tonta al imaginarme una vida en la que este bebé, fuera niña o niño, crecía en un lugar seguro y libre de tanta maldad y obscuridad.

**¡Hola chicas y chicos!**

** Jajaja espero que hayan disfrutado muchísimo de este capítulo y bueno...les mando un enorme beso y muchos saludos agradeciéndoles por toda la paciencia y comprensión que me han tenido...**

** ¡LOS QUIERO MUCHISIMO, EN VERDAD GRACIAS POR TODO!**

**.lll.**


	29. Chapter 28

**CAPITULO 23 (Primera parte)**

**POV PEETA**

**_"-Mañana es la entrevista…-Aseguro Peeta haciendo que lo volteara a ver con preocupación y que temblara ante la inminente situación que se nos avecinaba después de la entrevista. Sin embargo ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir teniendo miedo por que pasara lo que pasara haría todo lo posible por proteger a Peeta y a mi bebé y que tanto nosotros como los que logran sobrevivir, saldríamos de una vez por todas con vida de ese maldito vasallaje para ponerle fin de una vez por todas al imperio de Snow y sus reglas. _**

**_-Lo sé…pero… ¿Me creerías si te dijera que a pesar de todo no tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder? –Hable mientras lo tomaba del rostro para hacer que me volteara a ver directo a los ojos y creyera que lo que le estaba diciendo era verdad. Tenía miedo, sí, ambos lo teníamos, pero sí esta sería la última vez que pisaríamos una arena y que pronto dejarían de existir los juegos y Snow, estaría encantada de cooperar con la única finalidad de mantener a salvo a quienes amo._**

**_-Lo sé, sé que eres fuerte Katniss. Me lo has demostrado siempre…Cariño, no sabes lo feliz que estoy de tener en mi vida a una mujer valiente y fuerte como tu…Eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido en esta vida -Respondió mientras suspiraba y me abrazaba con fuerza- Pase lo que pase mañana en la entrevista, prométeme que no dejaras de ser fuerte por nosotros y por nuestra bebé- Hablo algo inseguro Peeta mientras ponía una mano sobre mi vientre haciendo que su comentario me extrañara un poco. _**

**_-Peeta yo…_**

**_-Shhh, solo prométemelo ¿Sí?- Dijo despegándome un poco de su cuerpo y haciendo que lo mirara directo a los ojos._**

**_-Te lo prometo- Respondí para después ponerme de puntitas y besar sus labios mientras en mi mente un sinfín de preguntas aparecían, preguntas que tenían relación con el extraño comportamiento de mi esposo. _**

**_-¿Aun sigues creyendo que es una niña?-Pregunte refiriéndome a las veces en que Peeta no dejaba de decir que el bebé que crecía dentro de mí era una niña y para tratar de calmar la tensión que se había formado entre nosotros._**

**_-No lo creo cariño, estoy más que seguro de que es una niña-Aseguro mientras yo sonreía como tonta al imaginarme una vida en la que este bebé, fuera niña o niño, crecía en un lugar seguro y libre de tanta maldad y obscuridad."_**

Mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Katniss, en mi mente solo podía recordar lo que Haymitch me había dicho unas horas antes en secreto…

**FLASHBACK**

En cuanto los sermones de Effie cesaron luego de haber visto las calificaciones individuales de cada tributo, inmediatamente Katniss y yo nos pusimos de pie para dirigirnos a cualquier lugar dentro del edificio que fuera para estar lejos del estrés cuando Haymitch de la nada me tomo de los hombros diciendo:

-Peeta. ¿Me permites hablar contigo un momento? –Dijo con algo seriedad Haymitch haciendo que tanto Katniss como yo nos miráramos extrañados.

-Te prometo que no tardare mucho y no es nada de lo que deban preocuparse-Dijo asegurándonos a lo cual supuse que era algo de lo que Katniss no debería enterarse y que sin embargo yo debería saber.

-Ahora vuelvo cariño ¿Si?-Dije sonriéndole tiernamente a Katniss para hacer que se tranquilizara a lo cual ella asintió besando mis labios y pidiendo que no me tardara.

En cuanto Haymitch y yo entramos a su habitación, él inmediatamente cerró la puerta tras de sí con seguro y se quedó viéndome nerviosamente mientras se alborotaba el cabello, un indicio claro de que algo estaba ocultando o peor a un tramando.

-Ya suéltalo Haymitch, me estas empezando a poner nervioso-Dije coruscándome de brazos a lo cual mi mentor suspiro frustrado y resignado.

-Mira chico, no sé por dónde comenzar a decir esto pero, mañana es la entrevista, se llevara a cabo al atardecer, y bueno… solo quería decir que, tanto tu como Katniss, deberían hacer todo lo posible por intentar parar todo esta maldita mierda- Dijo finalmente mientras yo lo miraba asombrado y sin entender muy bien a que se refería.

-¿Cómo?...No te entiendo

-Mira- Dijo acercándose hasta mi mientras me daba palmadas en la espalada y me susurraba discretamente al oído- Peeta, Plutarch y yo pensamos que mañana podría ser la última oportunidad para lograr parar esto. Los demás vencedores han sido informados. Absolutamente todos harán lo que sea necesario para intentar parar esta situación y la entrevista es su única oportunidad de hacer algo al respecto ¿Entiendes lo que intento decirte ahora?- Hablo despegándose de mi mientras yo asentía entendiendo cada palabra de lo que él me había dicho.

-Entiendo lo que dices…-Dije mientras en mi mente se formaba la única y aterradora posibilidad que me quedaba para lograr evitar que fuéramos a los juegos y de que Katniss y mi bebé no corrieran peligro, una idea que para nada me agradaba pero que sin embargo era nuestra única oportunidad.

-Haymitch, honestamente odio lo que estoy a punto de decir pero la única esperanza que nos queda es el hecho de que nadie sabe… sobre nuestra situación…-Dije haciéndole entender a Haymitch por donde quería llegar haciendo que él me mirara entristecido y asintiendo con la cabeza con resignación.

-Lo sé, yo también odio esa maldita idea pero es su única esperanza Peeta.

-Lo se…-Dije suspirando tanto de coraje como de resignación.

-Sera mejor que no le digamos nada a Katniss con respecto a ello ¿Quieres?... No me gustaría que se alterara más de lo que ya está,no es bueno para ella-Dijo mirándome preocupado y odiando ambos la idea de ocultarle a Katniss sobre esta situación, mi mentor tenía toda la razón del mundo por lo cual solo asentí con tristeza y preocupación por igual.

-Todo saldrá bien Peeta, ya lo veras muchacho-Dijo mientras me daba nuevamente palmadas en la espalda a modo de apoyo y consuelo.

-¿La entrevista será al atardecer?-Pregunte recordando lo que había mencionado antes y para cambiar el tema de esta conversación que comenzaba a estresarme.

-Ordenes de ese maldito imbécil- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros- Esta vez reo que la suerte estuvo a nuestro favor, al menos no tendremos que preocuparnos por ocultar el embarazo de la preciosa hasta que llegue el momento-Agrego, sabiendo ambos que lo que decía era verdad ya que el efecto de aquellas capsulas que Katniss se tenía que tomar tenían un cierto tiempo de duración.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Esta entrevista sería la más inolvidable de todas, estaba seguro de ello pero por otro lado tenía miedo, miedo de que lo que estaba a punto de soltar mañana en la entrevista no resultara del todo bien pero ya no había vuelta a atrás y si había una pequeña oportunidad por muy desesperada que esta fuera la tomaría sin dudar con el fin de proteger a mi esposa y a mi bebita de las malditas garras de Snow y sus juegos.

-¿Peeta?- La dulce voz de mi pequeña chica en llamas me hizo regresar a la realidad mientras seguíamos abrazados.

-Dime

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Haymitch?-Escuchar aquella pregunta provoco que todo mi cuerpo se tensara momentáneamente mientras besaba el tope de la cabecita de mi dulce Katniss.

-Me comento que la entrevista se llevara a cabo al atardecer-Dije a modo de escusa, lo cual no era mentira ya que por alguna extraña razón Haymitch me había dicho que el presidente había dado la orden de que la entrevista se llevara a cabo al atardecer , lo cual en cierto modo sería un enorme alivio momentáneo tanto para Katniss como para mí ya que el efecto de esas capsulas que se tomaba solo duraba hasta las doce de la noche- También dijo que esta seria nuestra única oportunidad de hacer algo para intentar detener los juegos o hacer quedar mal a Snow- Agregué lo más tranquilo que podía mientras le sonreía con ternura a lo cual ella por un rato se me quedo viendo como si no me creyera lo que le había dicho.

***Vamos Kat, por favor créeme bonita, te lo suplico* **Rogaba porque Katniss no se diera cuenta ya que no tenía ninguna intención de decirle más nada y mucho menos hacer que se alterara pues esto le hacía daño a ella y a nuestro bebé.

-Pues si Haymitch dijo eso, mejor así… Estaba algo preocupada por cómo me las arreglaría para esconder mi embarazo- Dijo sonriéndome nerviosamente y con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

***Dios, no se dio cuenta. Eso estuvo cerca*** Me dije a mi mismo mientras yo también le sonreía.

-Bueno, no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso ahora pero si hay algo que podamos hacer para que esto se detenga creo que no estaría mal tomar en cuenta el consejo de Haymitch ¿No crees?-Dije mientras besaba tiernamente sus labios y acariciaba con ternura su hermoso vientre.

-Sí, lo tomaremos en cuen….-No pudo continuar hablando por que sin previo aviso un bostezo adorable se escapó de su boca mientras se tallaba sus preciosos ojos grises con sueño.

-Creo que será mejor que vayamos a descansar ya. Tú y nuestra bebé necesitan descansar-Dije mientras le sonreía con ternura y rosaba mi nariz dulcemente contra la suya.

-Pues no sé si sea una niña el bebé que esperamos pero de lo que si estoy segura es que ambas tenemos sueño-Agrego mientras me tomaba de la mano y me jalaba en dirección a las escaleras por las que habíamos subido para llegar a la terraza del edificio.

Durante la noche, no pude dormir absolutamente nada y solo en mi cabeza pensaba una y otra vez en los pros y en los contras de la mayor hazaña que estaba a punto de realizar durante aquella entrevista mientras abrazaba con fuerza a mi dulce mujercita, que dormía tranquilamente, con el miedo de que algo malo le fuera a suceder a ella y a nuestro bebé.

**POV KATNISS**

Había ya caído la tarde y con ella la entrevista más esperada del año en la que todos nosotros, los tributos vencedores tributos, diríamos nuestras últimas palabras de despedida, todos a excepción del que lograra salir con vida de esa arena. Claro que solo era aparentar que nos despedíamos ya que el verdadero propósito era hacerle ver a todo el mundo la verdadera naturaleza de estos juegos y su crueldad a la vez de que aparentábamos estar inmensamente afligidos para no levantar sospechas.

Para ser sincera, los nervios estaban causándome estragos junto con las hormonas del embarazo y era muy difícil mantener el desayuno de esta mañana en mi estómago pues tenía unas tremendas ganas de vomitar mientras que mi pequeño no dejaba de moverse en mi interior. Sabía perfectamente que mi nerviosismo lo podía sentir y eso no lo dejaba sentirse tranquilo.

Gracias al efecto de la capsula que había tomado esta mañana, para tener 8 meses de embarazo, casi no se me notaba. Era como si nunca hubiera estado embarazada y todo gracias a las capsulas que Cinna y Portia me habían dado. Ya era más que un hecho a favor ya que nadie se había enterado de mi embarazo aun, a excepción de Effie a la que en este mañana por cuestiones que no pude evitar que sucedieran tuve que contarle la verdad que, sinceramente no había tomado para nada bien.

**FLASHBACK**

Era temprano en la mañana cuando recién me había levantado yo, dándome cuenta de que Peeta un seguía dormido por lo que no queriéndolo despertar y sintiendo un tremendo apetito voraz por pastelillos de chocolate, despacio y con cautela me dirigía directo hacia el comedor para ver si podía satisfacer el apetito tanto mío como de mi bebé que me pedía a gritos que lo alimentara.

En cuanto entre al comedor, me percate que sobre la mesa habían unos apetitosos pastelillos que aclamaban con urgencia mi atención mientras babeaba por ellos al imaginarme sus sabor por lo que inmediatamente me acerque mas y tome uno para llevarlo directo a mi boca y…

-¿Katniss? ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?- La voz de Effie inmediatamente me hizo respingar mientras dejaba caer el pastelillo al suelo y lentamente me volteaba a verla asustado. Al hacerlo ella me miro de arriba hacia abajo hasta que su mirada se detuvo y de la impresión ella se llevó una mano a su boca queriendo ocultar un grito mientras yo miraba en la misma dirección que ella, dándome cuenta de lo que la había espantado ya que el camisón que me había puesto hacia bastante notorio el abultamiento en mi vientre.

***Mierda…*** Pensé cerrando los ojos con fuerza y esperando lo peor de esta situación pero lo que a continuación sentí fueron unos dulces y maternales brazos rodeándome y las lágrimas de Effie empapando mi hombro.

-Effie yo… te juro que te lo íbamos a decir…pero es que yo…

-No sabes cuánto lo siento… en verdad lo lamento…Por dios ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada? – Dijo con la voz entrecortada a causa del llanto mientras me despegaba de su cuerpo y me veía con dolor, culpabilidad y tristeza mercados en su mirada mientras lloraba. Eso me hizo sentir verdaderamente mal.

-Yo… lo lamento Effie-Dije mientras lloraba yo también y escondía mi cara entre mis manos- Yo….no sabíamos cómo decírtelo y no encontré momento oportuno para decirte la verdad.-Agregué sintiéndome verdaderamente mal por no haber sido honesta con ella.

-Cariño, sé que no soy tu madre, sé que tal vez no sientas el mismo cariño por mí que el que le tienes a Cinna o a Haymitcho o… a quien sea… pero si algo puedo decirte es que te quiero y que rezaré por ustedes, para que todo salga bien. Katniss, regresa con vida de esa arena. Dale una mejor vida a ese bebé…Prométeme que lo harás - Dijo mientras me quitaba las manos de mi rostro y me obligaba a verla a los ojos.

-Lo hare, tienes mi palabra Effie…Te prometo que regresare con vida de esa arena y le daré una mejor vida a este bebé- Dije decidida mientras las lágrimas surcaban por mis mejillas. A pesar de que Effie no era mi madre, la consideraba de ese modo como mi segunda madre. Realmente le teníamos, tanto Peeta como yo, un inmenso cariño a esa loca mujer obsesionada con el orden y los modales.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Luego de haber tenido una larga charla entre las dos y de haberles dicho a Peeta, Haymitch, Cinna y Portia que lo de mi embarazo ya no era un secreto para Effie, las cosas se calmaron un poco. Sin embargo el miedo y un extraño presentimiento de que algo estaba a punto de suceder hoy crecían dentro de mí a pasos agigantados y no me dejaban tranquila.

Snow había jugado bien sus cartas y yo tendría que tener cuidado de no dar un paso en falso o todo se vendría abajo…

-Katniss ¿Puedes dejar de moverte mientras te coloco y te arreglo el vestido?… Puedo picarte con la aguja por error si no te quedas quieta- Me decía Cinna ya un poco exasperado por mi nerviosismo y por no quedarme quieta al arreglar los últimos detalles del vestido de novia que había sido elegido por todos como el supuesto atuendo que usaría en mi boda y que ahora usaría en esta tarde. Una petición a la fuerza del presidente Snow. **¿Con que propósito?** Ciertamente no lo sabía, pero en verdad que ese maldito tenía una mentalidad extremadamente enfermiza.

-Lo siento Cinna pero es que ya no puedo con los nervios, me están carcomiendo entra.

-Trata de serenarte mujer, todo saldrá bien. No estés nerviosa que no les hace ningún bien a ti y al…

-Lo sé, lo sé…Sé que esto no solo me perjudica a mí- Dije mientras llevaba una de mis manos a mi abdomen ahora ligeramente plano, gracias a la capsula, y sintiendo un leve movimiento en esa zona provocando que sonriera con ternura y cariño mientras que mi mano se pacerá instintivamente por ahí – Lo siento cariño, mami ya no puede con los nervios pero sabes bien que te amo tanto como tu padre. De eso no lo dudes, te mantendremos a salvo…Te lo prometo, no dejare que nadie te haga daño- Agregue, y como respuesta el bebé que crecía dentro mío comenzó a moverse con un poco más de intensidad, como si tratara de decirme que lo sabía y que también me quería, nos quería a su padre y a mí.

-Todo saldrá bien Kat. Tanto tú como el bebé estarán bien. Peeta no permitirá que alguien les ponga un dedo encima, ahora por favor, trata de quedarte quieta un rato más, ya casi termino.

-Está bien Cinna, tu ganas…Me quedare quieta- Suspire resignada, tratando de serenamente mientras dejaba que Cinna terminara de arreglar los detalles del vestido, quedándome lo más quieta que podía. A decir verdad, el vestido me pesaba un poco y ciertamente no recordaba haberlo sentido pesado cuando me lo puse por primera vez.

-¿Lo sientes un poco pesado, verdad?

Como si mi estilista me hubiera leído la mente, le respondí:

-Sí…Pero no es incómodo para mí ni para el bebé, de cualquier forma ¿Por qué se siente así? .No recordaba que pesara de ese modo cuando me lo puse.

-Bueno, digamos que le hice algunos ajustes chica en llamas. Quería algo que de verdad impactaras hoy en esta noche-Aseguro sonriéndome y mirándome de una forma que no supe descifrar.

-Voy… ¿Voy a tener que girar de nuevo?- Pregunte nerviosamente, recordando el anterior vestido rojo que use en la primera entrevista, vestido que al momento de que giraba se incendiaba.

-Déjalo para el final- Aseguro mientras me giñaba un ojo, dándome la respuesta de que si lo haría.

De pronto de la nada Cina cambio su semblante de alegría por uno más serio mientras me tomaba de los hombros.

-Katniss, demuéstrale a esa gente de lo que de verdad estas hecha chica en llamas –Dijo sin dejar de verme de ese modo haciéndome sentirme algo extraña.

-Lo hare- Respondí decidida pues ciertamente este era el momento perfecto para demostrar quién era yo. El escenario hoy era mío y daría la mejor show de toda la historia frente a todo el mundo.

-¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes a la víspera de los 75° Juegos del hambre!- La voz de Caesar Flickerman se escuchaba fuerte y estruendosa, haciendo que el público enloqueciera.

La emoción y las ovaciones del público podían oírse en todo Panem. Aquí nos encontrábamos todos reunidos, tanto en el Capitolio como en los demás distritos, para presenciar la entrevista más esperada del año y decir adiós por última vez a sus tan amados y apreciados vencedores.

Uno a uno, Caesar iba presentando por orden de distritos a los tributos y se podía notar claramente la tensión al entrevistarlos.

Cada uno de los tributos vencedores, como bien había dicho Peeta, hacían uso de sus palabras para hacer quedar mal al Capitolio y en especial al presidente Snow. La que más impresión dejo de todos los que habían estado pasando fue nada más y nada menos que Johanna Mason al mandar a la mierda a todos aquellos que nos metieron en esta maldita situación y ciertamente provoco que me botara de risa al ver la expresión de espanto de Caesar y todos los demás ahí presentes. Finnick , por otro lado y como era de esperarse rompió suspiros y corazones de sus admiradores al recitar un poema que claramente iba dirigido a Annie. Beetee dio un mensaje reflexivo sobre las atrocidades de las que es capaz el ser humano, un mensaje bastante inteligente y preciso. A su vez los tributos profesionales hicieron gala de sus palabras. Estaba claro que todos y cada uno de nosotros estábamos dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera necesario por demostrarles que nosotros no éramos unas malditas marionetas a las cuales utilizar a su antojo.

Pronto las entrevistas habían llegado por fin al 12. Mi turno, al igual que el de Peeta, había llegado y con ello las crecientes náuseas y nervios regresaron y a su vez una sensación de valor puesto que hoy, al igual que todos, yo misma empezaría mi propio levantamiento. Justo como Johanna me había dicho antes de subir al escenario al verme vestida de novia:

**-Has que paguen por esta maldita mierda en que nos han metido a todos nosotros.**

Y claro que los haría pagar por todo, en especial a Snow.

Con ese pensamiento en mi mente saque la mejor sonrisa que pude sacar y camine con paso firme en dirección al escenario.

-Damas y caballeros, por favor denle una cálida bienvenida a nuestra querida Katniss Everdeen…¡La chica en llamas!

Cuando me presentan y las cortinas se abren, la audiencia está destrozada. La gente ha empezado a llorar, a lamentarse incluso desmayado mientras que otros exigen a gritos un cambio de imagen. El verme a mi vestida con el precioso vestido blanco de novia por poco casi provoca una revuelta entre la gente. Incluso alcanzo a percibir que la actitud profesional de Caesar se desquebraja un poco al verme vestida así. Nuevamente los nervios me carcomen provocando que mi bebé se moviera un poco mientras los gritos impiden que tanto Caesar como yo hablemos por lo que intenta calmar un poco a la audiencia, el tiempo empieza a correr mientras organizo el desorden de ideas en mi mente.

***Cálmate Katniss, respira…todo saldrá bien* **Me decía a mí misma una y otra vez contando hasta 10 para tratar de controlar los latidos acelerados de mi corazón y tratar de serenarme para tranquilizar a mi bebé que por más ganas que tenia de pasear mi mano por mi abdomen, estando aquí no lo podía hacer. 

Pronto el público empieza a calmarse y rápidamente Caesar se dirige a mí diciendo:

-Ju ju ju… Katniss , sí que brillas mucho más que una estrella hoy en esta tarde. Debo admitir que ciertamente nadie de nosotros esperaba esto y de cirto modo resulta obvio que es una tarde muy emotiva para todos nosotros… ¿Hay algo que quieras decir?- Dijo mientras me acercaba el micrófono para que todos pudieran escuchar lo que diría.

-Sinceramente, lamento que todos aquí no hayan podido asistir a mi boda y le doy…le doy las gracias al Presidente Snow por permitirme usar este vestido de novia que realmente sentía que todos merecían vérmelo ya puesto, aunque sea solo una primera y última vez –Dije con todo el fingido dolor del mundo- ¿No creen que es un precioso vestido de novia?- Agregue sonriendo forzadamente con inocencia.

-¡Vaya que si es un vestido precioso y tú te ves fabulosa en el! …. ¡Oh por favor ¿Serias tan amable de hacernos los honores, Katniss?...Por favor, por favor, por favor…- Dice emocionado Caesar haciendo que todos se emocionaran igual y que yo al momento de voltear hacia el frente me diera cuenta de que entre el público Cinna asentía con la cabeza dándome a entender que era el momento de girar.

En cuanto estoy al frente del escenario, comienzo a girar lentamente, con mis manos levantadas levemente de mi cuerpo.

Pronto, sin previo aviso, comienzo a escuchar los gritos de la multitud y pienso por alguna razón que es por lo deslumbrante que se ve el vestido hasta que mi mirada baja y me doy cuenta de que poco a poco el humo y el fuego combinados entre si van subiendo por los holanes del vestido. Mientras voy girando, las llamas van consumiendo cada vez más el vestido y yo no paro de girar por miedo a quemarme, las llamas a diferencia de los diferentes trajes que Cinna ha confeccionado se ven bastante reales. Comienzo a aterrarme mientras observo como las llamas van creciendo cada vez más y a mi alrededor trocitos chamuscados de lo que antes era el vestido blanco vuelan a mi alrededor y van cayendo al suelo. Tengo miedo de quemarme pero por alguna extraña razón el fuego no quema mi piel así que trato de calmarme mientras no paro de girar hasta que las llamas envuelven por completo el vestido y yo ahogo un grito del susto y los nervios.

***¡Joder Cinna, eres un maldito loco desquiciado!* **Pienso para mis adentros mientras contengo la respiración, siento los latidos acelerados de mi corazón; cerrando momentáneamente los ojos por miedo a lo que haya sucedido o que me encuentre completamente desnuda.

Pero no pasa nada de ello ya que en cuanto abro los ojos y miro hacia abajo me llevo la mayor impresión de toda mi vida al darme cuenta de que llevo un vestido negro similar al traje de novia que usaba unos segundos antes. El vestido negro se amolda perfectamente a mi busto y cae suelto de la sintilla para abajo ,lo siento muchísimo más ligero que el anterior, realmente es un vestido hermoso.

Asombrada y viendo hacia el frente levanto las manos a la altura de mis hombros y mientras lo hago lentamente unas alas se van abriendo en mi espalda al mismo tiempo que voy levantando las manos. En cuanto mi mirada se posa en una de las pantallas puedo ver con claridad el detalle fino, delicado y real de las preciosas plumas negras alrededor de las alas, a excepción de unas cuantas plumas de color blanco y mientras me percato de ello y al sentir a mi bebé moviéndose dentro de mi, en mi mente solo hay una cosa clara:

**"Cinna me ha transformado en un sinsajo,la insignia de mi distrito, el símbolo que representa todo lo que soy"**

-¡No puede ser!... Es como un ave…es un, es un…

-Es un sinsajo- Digo con todo el orgullo del mundo mientras veo hacia el frente y me doy cuenta de que Cinna ha hecho verdaderamente su propio acto de rebelión en contra de Snow.

-¡Por dios!... ¡Tú estilista es un genio!- Dice dando brinquitos de la emoción el presentador sin dejar de asombrarse por la sorprendente transformación de mi vestido.

El público estalla en aplausos y vectores hacia Cinna quien se levanta a hacer una reverencia agradeciendo los aplausos. Pronto, por mi cabeza surge una idea aterradora ¿Snow hará algo al respecto con lo que acaba de hacer mi estilista? Ciertamente no lo sabía y como no era momento para ponerse a pensar en ello agite mi cabeza varias veces mientras trataba de sonreír de nuevo, justo en el momento en el que suena la alarma y mi tiempo se ha acabado. Es el turno de Peeta ahora.

En cuanto Caesar pide que me retire hacia mi lugar correspondiente junto a los tributos, volteo la mirada hacia mi esposo quien tiene una expresión difícil de desifrar en su rostro causando que un escalofrió me recorriera la espina dorsal y que mi bebé se moviera bruscamente haciendo que mi mano discretamente se posara sobre mi abdomen.

***Peeta ¿Qué es lo que estas tramando hacer?*** Me pregunte a mí misma mientras me dirigía a sentarme y Peeta plantaba un beso en mi frente diciendo que todo iba a estar bien y se encaminaba en dirección a Caesar.

La entrevista de mi esposo, que esta vestido de novio, pasa entre momentos de risas y comentarios banales pero de la nada Caesar cambia drásticamente su semblante diciendo:

-Peeta, ¿Qué se siente saber que después de todo lo que han pasado ustedes dos, hayan tendido la desafortunada suerte de ser seleccionados como tributos para este vasallaje?

-Honestamente, me quede conmocionado y asombrado. Es decir, tanto Katniss como yo teníamos una vida feliz, sin preocupaciones, una vida tranquila y bella de disfrutar con la mujer a la que tanto amo. Íbamos a casarnos, todo empezaba a ser maravilloso y me imaginaba a Katniss vestida de blanco, viéndose realmente hermosa…. Y saber que de repente…- Peeta deja la frase mientras suspira abatido.

-¿Ciertamente no esperabas que su boda se cancelara, verdad? –Pregunto con amabilidad Caesar.

Peeta no responde, durante un largo instante se queda en silencio mientras sopesa lo que está a punto de decir. Voltea la mirada hacia el público, al que tiene completamente embobado, después al suelo y de ahí levanta la mirada hacia Caesar que lo ve esperando por una respuesta.

-En realidad Caesar, ya estamos casados- Anuncia Peeta con voz tranquila y sin preocupaciones provocando que el público y los demás tributos vencedores clavaran su mirada de la impresión e incredibilidad sobre mi mientras que yo me encentraba con los ojos y la boca abierta al saber lo que Peeta acaba de decir con respecto a nuestro matrimonio. Pronto un rojo carmesí pinta mis mejillas mientras trato de no gritar.

***A ver Kat, relájate… solo ha dicho que están casados y es verdad ¿No hay nada de malo en ello, cierto?*** Pensé tratando de tranquilizarme mientras el bebé no paraba de moverse mientras escondo mi rostro entre mis manos para que las cámaras no capten la bombilla roja en la que se ha convertido mi cara.

-Pero… ¿Cómo es posible?- Pregunta Caesar igual de asombrado que todos nosotros.

-Oh, no es un matrimonio oficial pero es como si lo fuera para nosotros. No fuimos al Edificio de Justicia a firmar papeles ni nada de eso. Simplemente hicimos el ritual de matrimonio según nuestras costumbres en el Distrito 12- Dijo Peeta sonriendo haciendo que todos suspiraran mientras explicaba en qué consistía la ceremonia que llevamos a cabo él y yo cuando nos casamos- No sé cómo sea en los demás distritos pero en el nuestro lo llamamos "La ceremonia del tueste"

-¿Estuvieron ahí sus familias?-Pregunto con mucha más curiosidad Caesar sin dejar de salir de su asombro.

-No, no se lo dijimos a nadie. Haymitch fue el único que sabía sobre esto, la madre de Katniss jamás lo hubiera aprobado. Si nos hubiéramos casado en el Capitolio estoy seguro de que hubiera sido una increíble celebración pero siendo honesto, no queríamos esperar mucho tiempo así que decidimos casarnos en secreto- Mintió descaradamente mi esposo en algunas cosas mientras yo agradecía mentalmente por ese hecho ya que no sabría qué repercusiones habría si mi familia o la suya hubieran estado involucradas también.

-Entonces ¿Todo esto sucedió antes del vasallaje? ¿No?- Pregunto con nuevamente con curiosidad Caesar.

-Claro que fue antes del vasallaje, Caesar. Seguro que no lo habríamos decidido de haber sabido antes- Respondió Peeta con voz molesta- Sin embargo, ¿Quién se lo podía imaginar? Nadie. Pasamos por tantas cosas, todos parecían estar encantados de vernos juntos y felices y entonces, de buenas a primeras… Es decir ¿Cómo íbamos a esperarnos algo así?

-No podían Peeta- Le respondió consoladoramente Caesar poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- Como dices, nadie podían. No obstante, debo confesar que me alegro de que amenos tuvieran unos cuantos meses de felicidad juntos.

Pronto escucho aplausos. Y como si eso me diera ánimos, retiro las manos de mi rostro y permito que todos vean mi sonrisa de tristeza y agradecimiento por su apoyo. Al recordad nuestra ceremonia del tueste y de cómo fue que ese mismo día el mundo se nos vino encima, sin poderlo evitar dos lágrimas de dolor fueron soltadas, lagrimas que limpie a toda prisa. Comenzaba a sentirme mal, verdaderamente mal por todo este infierno en el que estábamos metidos y las hormonas del embarazo no ayudaban mucho a mantener la situación bajo control pues este había dejado de ser un show, esto era algo verdaderamente doloroso.

-En verdad que feliz estoy por ustedes de que haya sido así- Aseguro Caesar sonriendo con tristeza pero Peeta no sonreía y se le veía bastante serio y angustiado, esta era la primera vez que lo veía actuar de esa manera y para nada me gustaba. La presión en mi pecho de que pronto algo iba a pasar aquí comenzó a crecer cada vez más.

-Yo no me alegro- Aseguro bajando la cabeza entristecido- Ojala hubiéramos pensado mejor las cosas.

-Bueno pensarlo o no, qué más da…disfrutarlo es lo que cuenta ¿No? –Pregunto nuevamente sorprendido el presentador.

***¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Peeta?*** Pensé angustiada mientras me sudaban las manos y jugueteaba con mis dedos nerviosa; con el corazón acelerado a mil por hora.

-Quizás hubiera pensado lo mismo que tu Caesar, de no ser….-Peeta se quedó callado sin continuar diciendo lo que a estas alturas ya sabía que estaba a punto de decir.

***¡Oh dios mío!... Esto no está pasando* **Pensé con los ojos cerrados.

-¿De no ser por qué? –Pregunto con verdadera curiosidad Caesar.

-De no ser por el bebé que estamos esperando…- Respondió Peeta desesperado mientras mis manos inmediatamente volaron hacia mi vientre que ahora si se notaba. Ya eran las 12 de la noche, momento en el que el efecto de las capsulas desaparecía.

Boom, la bomba nuevamente exploto esta noche en la entrevista con lo que Peeta finalmente acababa de decir. Ya está, nuevamente lo ha hecho, Peeta ha barrido a todos en la entrevista con su desgarradora y realista declaración mientras la gente aterrada y asombrada posaba los ojos sobre mí y mis manos que no dejaban de pasearse con desesperación sobre mi vientre abultado, el vestido negro que había diseñado Cinna era un vestido de maternidad.

Pronto los gritos de enojo e impotencia de la audiencia no se hicieron esperar provocando que un verdadero caos se armara en aquel lugar. Las cosas sucedían a mi alrededor en cámara lenta, gente exigiendo a gritos que los juegos se detuvieran, otros tantos se quedaban sin saber qué hacer, Caesar intentaba por todos los medios calmar a la gente. Todo el mundo se había sumido en un verdadero caos mientras que yo aterrada no dejaba de acariciar mi vientre mientras sentía a mi bebé moviéndose igual de asustado que yo. En mi cabeza solo podía pensar en dos preguntas:

**"¿Lo que Peeta había hecho sería suficiente para parar los juegos?"**

**"¿Qué consecuencias tendría la noticia inesperada de que sus trágicos amantes irían a los juegos y con un bebé en camino?"**

Estaba emocionada por un lado al pensar que tal vez lo que Peeta había dicho era una salvación. Estaba aterrada por otro lado, pues ahora no solo todo el mundo sino que también Snow sabia de la existencia de nuestro bebé. Tenía miedo de no saber cómo saldríamos de esta situación y que nuevamente el mundo se nos viniera abajo. La cabeza pronto me comenzó a dar vueltas y más vueltas sintiendo que en cualquier momento me desmayaría pues esto había sido una enorme impresión tanto para mí como para mi bebé.

-¿Katniss?...¡Katniss!- Podía escuchar a lo lejos la voz aterrada de Johanna Mason mientras ella corría hasta a mí y me detenía antes de caer al suelo y me depositaba en los brazos de Peeta que no dejaba de decirme que resistiera y que no cerrara por ningún motivo los ojos.

-Cariño, por favor no cierres los ojos… ¡No! …En verdad perdóname por lo que hice yo solo ...lo siento –Decía asustado Peeta de que me desmayara a lo cual sonreí con cansancio y acariciaba su mejilla débilmente.

-Lo hiciste...bien- Fue todo lo que pude decirle a mi esposo para hacerle entender que no estaba molesta por lo que había dicho.

\- Descerebrada, este no es momento para desmayarse…¡Katniss!- Fue inútil, pronto todo mi mundo se convirtió en obscuridad sin poderlo evitar.

**POV NARRADORA**

Lentamente Katniss fue abriendo sus ojos acostumbrándose a la luz mientras se comenzaba a incorporar dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en una habitación extraña.

-¿En dónde demonios estoy?-Se preguntó ella misma mientras sentía que todo le daba vueltas y comenzaba a inquietarse.

-Katniss, oh cariño no sabes que gusto me da verte bien…-Pronto ella se encontró entre los brazos de Peeta siendo acunada cariñosamente en ellos a lo cual ella le respondió el abrazo con dulzura.

-Preciosa, que bueno que estas bien- La voz angustiada de Haymitch le hizo voltear a verlo sin dejar de ser abrazada por Peeta.

-Perdón, verdaderamente les metí un susto a todos- Dijo con voz cansada y tranquila mientras que por instinto sus manos se posaron sobre su vientre abultado y sentía los movimientos del bebé al sentir el contacto de sus manos.

-Y vaya que si nos metió un susto señorita Everdeen o debería decir…Mellark- Al escuchar esa gélida y retorcida voz ahogo un grito mientras se incorporaba asustada de la cama y volteaba a ver hacia ese hombre que no dejaba de sonreírle con maldad.

-Pre….presidente Snow- Respondió aterrada mientras retrocedía abrazando a modo de protección su vientre abultado mientras que Peeta la protegía con su cuerpo al igual que Haymitch, tratando de protegerla a ella y al bebé de lo que fuera a suceder estando ahí frente al Presidente Snow y 5 agentes de la paz con las armas en manos.

-Oh no, todavía no pienso matar a ninguno por ahora- Aseguro Snow, levantando las manos en son de paz.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere de nosotros? –Pregunto con voz firme y decidida Peeta sin dejar de ver con odio y rencor a Snow al igual que Haymitch, quienes abrazaban con fuerza a la pobre de Katniss que no dejaba de temblar.

-Un simple y sencillo trato- Respondió sonriendo con malicia, ocultando tras de sí sus verdaderas intenciones malignas.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola a todos ;) espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho chicos XD**

**Estoy casi segura de que van a querer matarme por dejar el capitulo asi pero creanme que es por una buena causa jeje :P ...**

**Los veo en el proximo capitulo preguntandoles que clase de trato se imaginaran que este a punto de proponerles el presidente Snow...**

**Les mando un enorme beso, saludos!**


	30. Chapter 29

****CAPITULO 23 (Segunda parte)****

**POV KATNISS**

**"-Vaya que si nos metió un susto señorita Everdeen o debería decir…Mellark- Al escuchar esa gélida y retorcida voz ahogo un grito mientras se incorporaba asustada de la cama y volteaba a ver hacia ese hombre que no dejaba de sonreírle con maldad.**

**-Pre….presidente Snow- Respondió aterrada mientras retrocedía abrazando a modo de protección su vientre abultado mientras que Peeta lo protegía con su cuerpo al igual que Haymitch, tratando de protegerla a ella y al bebé de lo que fuera a suceder estando ahí frente al Presidente Snow y 5 agentes de la paz con las armas en manos.**

**-Oh no, todavía no pienso matar a ninguno por ahora- Aseguro Snow, levantando las manos en son de paz.**

**-¿Qué es lo que quiere de nosotros? –Pregunto con voz firme y decidida Peeta sin dejar de ver con odio y rencor a Snow al igual que Haymitch que abrazaban con fuerza a la pobre de Katniss que no dejaba de temblar. **

**-Un simple y sencillo trato- Respondió sonriendo con malicia, ocultando tras de sí sus verdaderas intenciones malignas"**

**"Un simple y sencillo trato"**

Estas fueron las palabras retorcidas de esa maldita serpiente del presidente Snow que ocultaban tras de sí sus verdaderas intenciones. Yo no paraba de temblar en los brazos de Peeta mientras Haymitch se ponía enfrente de nosotros y yo abrazaba a modo de protección mi vientre. La presencia de Snow estando aquí en esta habitación no auguraba nada bueno. Estaba realmente asustada porque lo que había ocurrido unas horas atrás, la bomba que había soltado Peeta hace un momento era una verdadera arma de doble filo que podría estar en nuestra contra o a nuestro favor.

***Dios mío, esto no me gusta para nada*** Pensé tratando de controlar mi histeria y las malditas ganas de salir corriendo de ahí mientras sentía a mi bebé moviéndose con mucha fuerza.

-¿Qué clase de trato?- Pregunto Haymitch con cautela, dirigiéndose a Snow.

-Uno que le salvara la vida a sus dos vencedores señor Abernathy. Esto si es que deciden jugar bajo mis condiciones-Aseguro mientras volteaba a verme y de ahí bajaba su gélida y endemoniada mirada hacia mi vientre haciendo que mis instintos maternales afloraran, provocando que abrazara más a mi bebé con la intención de alejarlo de esos ojos penetrantes y obscuros- Debo admitir que es lamentable que ni siquiera hayan tenida la generosidad de haberme hecho saber sobre este tan importante y maravilloso acontecimiento. Que decepción. Ni siquiera tengo un bonito regalo para el bebé- Agrego con fingida dolencia y decepción.

***Maldito hijo de puta*** Pensé enrabiada mientras trataba de controlar los temblores en todo mi cuerpo y miraba con odio a Snow.

-Queríamos que fuera una gran sorpresa- Hablo con firmeza Peeta mientras me apretaba un poco entre sus brazos para hacerme saber que todo iba a estar bien- Todos en el Capitolio merecían ser partícipes de nuestra felicidad pero ciertamente no contábamos con que fuéramos seleccionados como tributos nuevamente para este vasallaje presidente Snow. Realmente es una pena que sus dos vencedores favoritos tengan que ir a los juegos y con un bebé en camino ¿No le parece? – Escuchar las palabras de Peeta estratégicamente inundadas de culpabilidad y acusaciones hacia el capitolio y Snow provocaron que la mandíbula de ese hombre se tensara y que tosiera con incomodidad haciéndome sonreír triunfante para mis adentros. El maldito se lo merecía.

-Sí, ciertamente debo admitir que esta noticia fue inesperada y por poco estuvieron a punto de lograr detenerlo todo pero…Lamentablemente el show debe continuar a como dé lugar. De ningún modo se cancelaran los juegos y como tampoco puedo matarlos a ambos he decidido hacer un intercambio a cambio de su "adorable" imprudencia- Aseguro dejando entre comillas la palabra adorable a la vez de que juntaba sus manos mientras sonreía complacido al darse cuenta de que yo no dejaba de temblar, observándolo a los ojos con miedo y odio mesclados.

-Sea un poco más claro señor presidente ¿Qué clase de trato?- Pregunto con seriedad y cautela mi mentor.

-Muy sencillo señor Haymitch: La vida de sus dos vencedores sanos y salvos por…- Dijo mientras bajaba su mirada a mi vientre sonriendo con maldad- …. Por la de ese pequeño bebé- Finalmente anunció provocando que un grito ahogado escapara de mis labios al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas salían por montones de mis ojos.

***¡No!...Dios mío, no…*** Pensé mientras no paraba de temblar y llorar pues lo que acababa de decir Snow en otras palabras era que quería la vida del bebé que crecía en mi interior a cambio dejarnos con vida a Peeta y a mí .Una maldita y cruel venganza de su parte por haberlo dejado nuevamente en evidencia frente a todo Panem. De nuevo estábamos pagando Peeta y yo por la imprudencia de nuestros actos y nuestro bebé era quien sufriría las tremendas consecuencias.

-Por….por favor… ¡No quiero perder a mi bebé!- Grite desesperada entre lloriqueos a la vez de que iba retrocediendo junto con Peeta y Haymitch para tratar de alejarnos de Snow pero justo antes de que dijera cualquier otra cosa esa maldita serpiente me interrumpió diciendo:

-Oh no, no, no, señorita Mellark. No le quitare a esa pequeña criatura que lleva dentro de su vientre por ahora…- Anuncio provocando que tanto Haymitch como Peeta y yo lo miráramos asombrados.

***¿Pero qué carajos está tramando este imbécil?*** Pensé mientras momentáneamente me calmaba sin bajar del todo la guardia con Snow.

-No soy un monstruo...- ***Ja, ¿Enserio?***\- como para arrebatarle a una madre un bebé- Aseguro con fingida y retorcida preocupación- Ustedes- Prosiguió señalándonos a Peeta y a mí- Saldrán nuevamente victoriosos del vasallaje y criaran a ese bebé con libertad, yéndolo de amor y protección. Sin embargo…- Dejo la palabra al aire mientras en sus labios una sonrisa maligna se iba formando, causándome escalofrías y que mi bebé pateara con fuerza.

***Esto no me gusta*** Pensé nuevamente mientras llevaba una de mis manos a mi corazón que empezó a latirme con fuerza como si presintiera que algo malo estaba a punto de anunciar Snow como el día en que hicimos la ceremonia del tueste Peeta y yo.

-Cuando ese pequeño cumpla los 12 años, la edad requerida para ser un tributo. Terminará siendo seleccionado. Ustedes mis queridos trágicos amantes del distrito 12, no podrán hacer nada para evitarlo. El niño o la niña terminaran yendo a los juegos sin tener ninguna posibilidad de evitar su destino….Y para asegurarme de que la situación resulte tal cual como lo deseo… Sí no hacen caso de mis palabras, me veré en la obligación de ordenar ahora mismo una operación para sacar a esa pequeña criatura de las entrañas de la señorita Everdeen y entonces si no volverán a ver nunca jamás a su pequeño ¿Hacemos el trato o no?- Anuncio con maldad provocando que empezara a hiperventilar mientras controlaba las inmensas ganas de matar a ese maldito al igual que Peeta y Haymitch. Snow, nuevamente había jugado bien sus cartas colocándonos a todos en una situación entre la espada y la pared sin poder hacer nada.

-¿Cómo se atreve?...- Hablé entre dientes mientras Peeta me sujetaba con fuerza entre sus brazos con miedo de que en verdad me le fuera encima- Usted…usted es un verdadero monstruo- Agregué con odio y coraje sin dejar de verlo con instintos asesinos. Al ver esto Snow comenzó a reír con demencia mientras negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza.

***Maldito imbécil, juro que una vez saliendo de esa asquerosa arena te matare yo misma… ¡Lo juro!... No tocaras a mi bebé mientras este yo viva*** Pensé con odio e impotencia para mis adentros mientras suavizaba mis puños sobre mi vientre al sentir a mi bebé moviéndose asustado por lo que para tratar de calmar a mi pequeño comencé a pasear instintivamente mis manos por ahí. No podíamos hacer nada al respecto por ahora. Estaba segura de que si abría la boca, el plan que ya habíamos formulado se vendría abajo.

-Jajaja…No me juzgue Katniss y tenga más cuidado de sus palabras. Me parece que es un trato muy justo a cambio de permitirles vivir y que puedan disfrutar de su pequeño…Al menos por 12 años...- Hablo esa maldita serpiente mientras sonría con diversión y maldad- ¿Hacemos el trato o no señores?- Agrego esperando una respuesta por lo que en cuanto Peeta y Haymitch me voltearon a ver con una mirada que decía que todo iba a estar bien inmediatamente volteamos los tres hacia Snow diciendo con firmeza:

-Trato hecho presidente Snow.

***Tranquilo cariño, no dejare que Snow te ponga las manos enzima. No permitiré que te hagan daño bebé, lo juro*** Pensé para mis adentros con los ojos anegados de lágrimas tanto de preocupación como de impotencia mientras acariciaba instintivamente mi vientre.

-Estupendo- Sonrió con verdadera alegría- Bien, una vez aclarado el asunto será mejor que siga cooperando así como hasta ahora señorita Katniss. Es necesario asegurarnos de que ese bebé este sano y se esté desarrollado apropiadamente- Hablo Snow al mismo tiempo que un par de mujeres con bata blanca hacían acto de presencia en la libación. Trayendo consigo un extraño aparato. No era tonta, ese par de mujeres eran doctoras.

-Es un placer conocerlos en persona señor y señora Mellark. Soy la doctora Amanda y ella- Anuncio la doctora señalando a su compañera con acento capitolino- Es mi compañera Suzanne- Al ser mencionada, la chica que parecía más joven que su compañera se inclinó a modo de saludo- Ambas estamos aquí para hacerle un chequeo rápido a su bebé- Agrego finalmente con aquel asentó tan característico del capitolio.

-Bien, comiencen con su trabajo señoritas- La voz del presidente nos hizo voltear a verlo para encontrárnoslo sentado sobre uno de los sofás de la habitación rodeado por los agentes de la paz.

-En seguida su señoría- Dijeron ambas al unísono cantarinamente.

Ambas mujeres voltearon a verme sonriéndome con dulzura. Ninguna de ellas parecía tener malas intenciones y me recordaban de alguna manera a Effie sin embargo yo tenía demasiada desconfianza y no paraba de temblar y llorar en los brazos de Peeta a causa de lo que Snow nos había dicho. Pronto una de las doctoras lo noto mientras me sonreía con tristeza y preocupación.

-Suzanne podrías traer la camilla, por favor – Le dijo a su compañera que inmediatamente salió de la habitación para traer lo que le había pedido. Volteándose nuevamente a nosotros comenzó a caminar con paso tranquilo y seguro hacia donde Haymitch, Peeta y yo nos encontrábamos.

-Tranquila mi vida, nadie te hará daño. Por favor no temas- Dijo mientras, al estar cerca de mí, me tomaba dulcemente de los hombros- ¿Puedo tomar prestada a su mujercita por un momento?- Pregunto con dulzura a Peeta a lo cual tanto el como Haytmich suspiraron.

Mi esposo asintió con la cabeza sonriéndole levemente a la doctora y volteándome a ver me sonrió mientras se inclinaba hasta mi altura para depositar un pequeño besito sobre mi frente.

-Todo está bien mi amor. Yo y Haymitch estamos aquí contigo- Aseguro tomándome de las manos y depositando repetidas veces besos sobre estas haciendo que me tranquilizara y que dejara de temblar.

-Todo está bien preciosa- Dijo dulcemente mi mentor mientras me despeinaba juguetona y cariñosamente a lo cual lo volteé a sonreír muy levemente.

-Vamos querida, ven a recostarte sobre la camilla- Dijo la doctora Amanda mientras me dejaba guiar por ella hasta la camilla que su joven compañera ya había colocado en la habitación mientras me recostaba sobre esta y volteaba sin querer hacia donde se encontraba Snow que se encontraba observando con detalle la situación provocando que empezara a ponerme de nervios.

-Hey …shhhh …- El firme apretón en mi mano y la dulce voz de Peeta me hicieron voltear a verlo angustiada- Todo está bien cariño , yo estoy aquí y no dejare que nadie les haga daño- Aseguro mientras nuevamente depositaba un beso en mi frente y otro en mi vientre provocando que me relajara mientras asentía con la cabeza sonriéndole.

-Tu esposo es un padre muy atento y protector corazón, todo está bien. Esto no nos llevara nada de tiempo- Aseguro la doctora Amanda que colocaba al otro lado de la camilla el aparato extraño y sosteniendo en sus manos un frasco con un líquido extraño de color azul junto con una especie de rodillito de color blanco.

-Que…. ¿Qué es esa cosa?- Pregunte con miedo y nerviosismo ya que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que era aquel aparato tan extraño mientras la otra doctora descubra mi vientre haciéndome sentir algo frágil frente a esta situación.

-Oh esto- Dijo Amanda señalando a esa cosa- Es un ultrasonido y es un aparato que nos permitirá ver cómo se va desarrollando tu pequeño y también ayudara a saber el sexo del bebé- Agrego con ese asentó capitolino tan característico de….

\- ¡Aaay!- Grite y respingue al sentir algo frio y pegajoso sobre la piel de mi vientre abultado. Era aquel extraño líquido azul viscoso que sin previo aviso había vertido sobre mí pancita.

-Lo siento, esta algo frio ¿Verdad?- Pregunto sonriendo a lo cual yo asentí mientras volteaba a ver a Peeta que me sonreía con ternura- Es un gel cariño, es para pasar el ultrasonido por tu vientre y para no dañar al bebé-Aseguro la doctora que en estos momentos colocaba el rodillo que tenía en manos y lo pasaba por mi vientre- Creo que les encantara ver esto. Miren aquí los tres- Señalo con su otra mano hacia la pantalla del ultrasonido en donde ahora se proyectaba la imagen de lo que seguramente era mi bebé. La criatura delicada y pequeña que habíamos creado con amor Peeta y yo. Un ser puro, maravilloso y perfecto.

-Vaya que si es inquieto, se mueve demasiado .Me parece que está todo bien, está sano y crece fuerte. Tan fuerte como sus padres…Felicidades a los dos, es un bebé saludable y hermoso- Aseguro emocionada la doctora Amanda que paseaba el ultrasonido por mi vientre mientras que la otra chica sonreia mientras hacia unas anotaciones en una especie de carpeta.

A pesar de las circunstancias en las que nos encontrábamos, extrañamente me sentía emocionada pues ahí estaba el, mi pequeño ángel, mi bebé, una pequeña parte tanto mía como de Peeta. A pesar de no ser una imagen bastante nítida, podía notar con claridad su pequeño y frágil cuerpo. Una pequeña cabecita, los deditos de sus manitas, sus piesitos….Todo, absolutamente todo en él o ella era perfecto y hermoso.

-Escuchen esto- Nuevamente hablo Amanda y pronto la habitación se encontró en vuelta por un precioso sonido, los latidos del pequeño corazón de mi bebé. Al ver y oír esto y con tanta hormona a flor de piel, las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia nuevamente sin poderlo evitar mientras observaba con ternura la pantalla del ultrasonido.

-Ese…. ¿Ese es nuestro bebé?- Escuchar la voz quebrada de Peeta a punto de llorar provocó que despegara la mirada de la pantalla y que lo volteara a ver para percatarme de que estaba llorando al igual que yo. Incluso Haymitch, que se encontraba a lado de mi esposo, tenía los ojos anegado de lágrimas.

-Es nuestro bebé- Le respondí con dulzura a mi esposo mientras besaba su frente y apretaba con fuerza su mano.

-¿Quieren saber su sexo?- La voz de la doctora rompió nuestra burbuja mientras Peeta y yo nos volteábamos a ver sonriendo y que nuevamente volteamos a verla asintiendo.

-A ver… veamos….- Dijo mientras paseaba el extraño aparatito por mi vientre tratando de encontrar la forma de ver que era lo que Peeta y yo estábamos esperando- Hay, por fin. Vaya que si es inquieto este bebé- Dijo mientras sonreía a la pantalla.

-¿Qué?... ¿Qué es?- Preguntamos impacientes tanto Haymitch como Peeta y yo.

-Felicidades, serán padres de una hermosa e inquieta niña- Dijo volteándonos a ver con alegría.

Una niña. Una pequeña y preciosa nena era lo que llevaba cuidando y protegiendo con amor dentro de mi vientre durante estos 8 meses. Una pequeña niña que desde mucho antes de que lo supiéramos todo el mundo ya daba por hecho que lo seria. Mi princesita, mi dulce y linda niña.

-Oh Katniss, estoy tan feliz….Cariño tendremos una niña-Dijo con emoción Peeta llenándome de besos mientras ambos reíamos como bobos y llorábamos a la vez a moco tendido mientras Haymitch sonreía y trataba de ocultar las lágrimas haciéndose el fuerte.

-Oh que conmovedor- ***Maldita asquerosa serpiente*** \- Pueden retirarse señoritas, aún tengo una cosa más de la que hablar con ellos- Anunció a modo de orden Snow mientras ambas doctoras asentían con nerviosismo y comenzaban a guardar todo.

La voz retorcida de Snow nos hizo voltear a verlo con miedo y alertas a cualquier situación mientras una de las doctoras me pasaba un trapito por mi vientre limpiándome los restos del gel y me ayudaba a ponerme de pie mientras me entregaba en mis manos una foto.

-Ten cariño, es el ultrasonido de tu pequeña…Fue un placer conocerte a ti y a tu esposo. Les deseemos la mejor de todas las suertes- Aseguro Amanda mientras ambas desaparecían por la puerta de la habitación junto con todo su equipo.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró Snow se puso de pie acomodándose el traje que vestía mientras sonreía con verdadero entusiasmo.

-Es una verdadera suerte y un maravilloso milagro que sea una niña ¿Saben? –Dijo con alegría y diversión, casándome escalofríos. Ciertamente, Snow estaba tramando algo, algo demasiado malo y eso no me gustaba para nada.

-¿Qué es lo que quiso decir con eso señor?- Pregunto con seriedad y cautela mi mentor sin dejar de verlo con malos ojos al igual que Peeta y yo.

-Oh, todo a su tiempo Haymitch, todo a su tiempo- Sonrió con malicia mientras volteaba a vernos a Peeta y a mí haciendo que Peeta me ocultara detrás de su cuerpo mientras retrocedíamos para tratar de alejarnos de Snow- Felices juegos del hambre Katniss y Peeta Mellark. Que la suerte este de su lado el día de mañana por que no podrán salir de la arena hasta que esa criatura allá nacido. Después de todo un buen show es lo que quiere la audiencia y un buen show es lo que tendrán- Agrego para después salir de la habitación seguido por los malditos agentes de la paz.

**"No saldrán de la arena hasta que esa criatura allá nacido….no saldrán…no saldrán…"**

Por mi cabeza se repetían una y otra vez aquellas palabras mientras hiperventilaba en los brazos de Peeta quien me sostuvo antes de caer al suelo con miedo a que me desmayara nuevamente. Mi peor pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad:

**"No nos sacaran de la arena hasta que yo haya traído al mundo a mi bebé"**

Mañana iniciarían los juegos y nosotros estábamos a punto de afrontar una verdadera prueba de fuego. A pesar de todo, nosotros teníamos nuestras propias cartas bajo la manga al igual que Snow y por ningún motivo permitirá que esa maldita serpiente se saliera con la suya. Solo rogaba a dios por que todo sucedieran antes de que las cosas se nos salieran de control o que a mi pequeña se le ocurriera venir a este mundo en medio del caos en el que estaríamos todos metidos.

**Continuara…**

**Hola!**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo. Honestamente estoy algo insegura al respecto por eso espero que me hagan saber si les gusto o si merezco que me echen a los mutos jeje TwT**

**Les mando un enorme beso, espero estén de lo mejor! X3 **

**.lll.**

**PD: No se ustedes pero yo llore a mares cuando vi a Katniss y a Peeta llorar en el spot que sacaron hace poco...enserio me rompió el corazón verlos así y mas a nuestro dulce panadero TwT ...(YA SOLO UN MES PARA QUE SE ESTRENE SINSAJO, QUE EMOCIONANTE) X3 **


	31. Chapter 30

****CAPITULO 23 (Tercera y última parte)****

**POV KATNISS**

**"- Felices juegos del hambre Katniss y Peeta Mellark. Que la suerte este de su lado el día de mañana por que no podrán salir de la arena hasta que esa criatura allá nacido. Después de todo un buen show es lo que quiere la audiencia y un buen show es lo que tendrán- Agrego para después salir de la habitación seguido por los malditos agentes de la paz.**

**"No saldrán de la arena hasta que esa criatura allá nacido….no saldrán…no saldrán…"**

**Por mi cabeza se repetían una y otra vez aquellas palabras mientras hiperventilaba en los brazos de Peeta quien me sostuvo antes de caer al suelo con miedo a que me desmayara nuevamente. Mi peor pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad:**

**"No nos sacaran de la arena hasta que yo haya traído al mundo a mi bebé"**

**Mañana iniciarían los juegos y nosotros estábamos a punto de afrontar una verdadera prueba de fuego. A pesar de todo, nosotros teníamos nuestras propias cartas bajo la manga al igual que Snow y por ningún motivo permitirá que Snow se saliera con la suya. Solo rogaba a dios por que las cosas sucedieran antes de que las cosas se nos salieran de control o que a mi pequeña se le ocurriera venir a este mundo en medio del caos en el que estaríamos todos metidos."**

Muy lejos de aquí existe un lugar llamado Distrito 12, en el que se encuentran mi familia y mis amigos. Las personas que por sobre todas las cosas nos están dando todas sus esperanzas y su apoyo para seguir adelante. Esa gente que cree que tanto Peeta como yo, somos capaces de irradiar luz en donde la obscuridad abunda. Esas personas a las que deseo con tanta desesperación volver a ver de nuevo.

Me sentía pequeña en un mundo desconocido y cruel para mí. Indefensa porque dentro de mi había algo que me podía ser arrebatado de las manos con facilidad. Aterrada de no saber cómo interponerme ante esta situación ya que Snow había parecido unas horas antes en la habitación luego de haberlo puesto nuevamente en evidencia. Había aparecido para regresar el golpe con demasiada fuerza. Tanta, que nos había puesto a todos entre la espada y la pared sin poder hacer nada más que seguir el juego por el propio bien de todos nosotros.

Era difícil entender la magnitud de mis problemas al igual que la de todos los que me rodeaban. Ahora cargaba con la vida y esperanzas de miles de personas que creían en mí, cargaba con la vida de mis seres queridos, cargaba con las crueles y malditas amenazas de Snow, cargaba con la vida de Peeta y la del pequeño bebé que crece en mi interior. Mi pequeña niña que no tenía la culpa de todo lo que les estaba sucediendo a sus padres, mi pequeña por la cual estaría dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera necesario para mantenerla a salvo. Por si esto no fuera suficiente estaríamos atrapados en esa maldita arena hasta que, como había asegurado esa desquiciada serpiente, el verdadero show cobrara vida:

**"No saldrán de esa arena hasta que esa criatura haya nacido. Después de todo un buen show es lo que quiere la audiencia y un buen show es lo que tendrán."**

Y pensar que antes de todo este maldito infierno éramos solo niños tratando de sobrevivir y seguir adelante. La situación verdaderamente era un caos, un tremendo e infernal caos.

Mientras mi mente maquinaba a toda prisa las últimas palabras de Snow y observaba con ternura y preocupación mescladas la fotografía del ultrasonido de mi bebé, Haymitch había desaparecido de la habitación maldiciendo para regresar después de un rato con Effie que nos regaló una sonrisa que no llegaba ni a sus ojos anegados de lágrimas. Detrás de ellos dos, venían Johanna, Annie y Finnick.

—Ese maldito hijo de puta, como es posible que tenga tanta mierda en ese asqueroso cerebro— Hablo con verdadero odio y rencor Johanna Mason mientras se acercaba hasta donde yo estaba y me tomaba la cara entre las manos para que la mirase— Escúchame bien descerebrada, los mantendremos a salvo… ¿Me oyes?... De ningún modo Snow tocara a su bodoque .No estás sola enana ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?... ¡Maldita sea, contéstame Katniss! — Exigió zarandeándome de los hombros pues yo aún me seguía encontrando en un estado de conmoción, miedo y tristeza mesclados. Una sensación que llegue a notar tiempo atrás en mi madre cuando mi padre falleció.

— Lo…lo entiendo Johanna— Hable con la voz entre cortada mientras luchaba por contener las lágrimas en los ojos.

—No llores— Me asevero Mason mientras me abrazaba, tomándome completamente desprevenida— Tienes que ser fuerte descerebrada, no le des el gusto a ese maldito viejo decrepito de salirse con la suya— Escuchar aquellas palabras solo hicieron que me sintiera un poco más tranquila mientras soltaba una pequeña risita sin poderlo evitar por como Johanna había llamado a Snow mientras lloraba a moco tendido y Peeta me daba un masaje tranquilizador y enternecedor en la espalda.

—Kat, todo va a estar bien mujer…Aquí nadie los dejara solos. Ya no llores— Hablo Finnick mientras me tendía un azucarillo en la mano— Comete el azucarillo, te hará sentir mejor— Agrego guiñándome un ojo y sonriéndome con esa característica sonrisa suya haciendo que Annie rodara los ojos y me sonriera también, gesto que solo provoco que les sonriera a ambos y que me metiera el pequeño azucarillo en la boca.

—Gracias por venir chicos pero me temo que es mejor que se vayan a sus habitaciones. No queremos que la situación se vaya más allá de nuestro control— Hablo Haymitch con tristeza y preocupación pues a pesar de que la situación era tierna estaba el hecho de que no podíamos delatarnos por lo que Johanna inmediatamente me soltó dejando que Peeta me acunara en sus brazos.

—El borrachito siempre arruinando los mejores momentos— Dijo Johanna con verdadera ironía mientras todos nos soltábamos a reír.

— Esperen… Antes de que todos se vayan, quiero darles un presente — Hablo con la voz entrecortada Effie haciendo que todos la volteáramos a ver para darnos cuenta de que en sus manos sostenía unas extrañas cajitas— Estos, son obsequios para los muchachos y las chicas— Agrego mientras abría tres de ellas y de su interior de cada una sacaba tres brazaletes de oro con detalles de llamas alrededor de estos. Brazaletes que les entrego a Haymitch , Finnick y Johanna.

— ¿Y esto? —Pregunto extrañado Haymitch mientras él, Finnick y Johanna observaban en sus manos los preciosos brazaletes.

—Es para simbolizar que todos somos un equipo,para demostrar que nosotros somos invencibles….Para Peeta tengo un medallón especial— Aseguro Effie con voz dulce mientras le entregaba un precioso medallón de oro en forma circular y con un sinsajo al frente.

—Es hermoso Effie –Hablo con alegría Peeta, admirando el precioso medallón.

—Ábrelo— Dijo mientras le sonreía. En cuanto Peeta encontró la pequeña abertura por donde se abría el medallón nos dimos cuenta de que este contenía 3 fotos diferentes. Era un relicario. A cada lado del precioso medallón de oro había una foto mía y de Peeta y justo en medio de ambas fotos se encontraba una foto de nuestra ceremonia del tueste en donde Peeta y yo nos encontrábamos abrazados bajo el arco de flores del portón de la casa. El día en que Peeta y yo nos habíamos casado. Ese día que a pesar de la tragedia había sido un día inolvidablemente bello y que recordaría por el resto de mi vida pero…** ¿Cuándo fue que las tomaron? Y por último pero menos importante ¿Cómo es que Effie había obtenido esas fotos?**

— ¿Cómo fue que…

—Yo lo hice preciosa— La voz de mi Haymitch me hizo voltear a verlo sorprendida al igual que Peeta— Yo le mande las fotos a Effie y ella mando a hacer el relicario. Es un regalo de nuestra parte— Aseguro mi mentor mientras rodeaba con un brazo los hombros de Effie mientras ambos nos sonreían.

—Gracias Effie, Haymirch. En verdad muchas gracias por todo— Agrego Peeta mientras abrazaba a Effie y luego abrazaba a Haymitch.

—Este otro relicario es para Annie— Aseguro Effie mientras le entregaba a Annie el medallón que era de palta, y que dentro de este habían fotos de Finnick y ella y del pequeño Tobías— Para Katniss también tengo un relicario pero este se lo daré cuando…cuando salgan de esa arena porque mis dos vencedores tienen que regresar sanos y salvos... Ustedes dos son mi mayor alegria y orgullo. Oh dios estoy tan orgullosa de mis dos vencedores. Tan orgullosa— Hablo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras nos abrazaba a Peeta y a mí y nos depositaba a cada uno un beso en la frente.

—Vamos a regresar Effie...Ya verás que si— Hable con el mismo tono de voz de la pobre de Effie mientras yo también me soltaba a llorar— Regresaremos y me darás ese hermoso relicario ¿Sí?- Dije sorbiendo mi nariz mientras le sonreía con tristeza a Effie.

—Sé que regresaran cariño— Aseguro mientras ella también me sonreía con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

—Joder… ya fueron demasiadas lágrimas por hoy— Dijo Johanna mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas.

***Mierda… ¡¿Johanna Mason llorando?! No lo puedo creer* **Pensé para mis adentros mientras abría los ojos como platos al igual que todos los demás.

—Ya maldita sea, dejen de verme como un bicho raro todos ustedes— Grito indignada Johanna provocando que todos riéramos poquito.

Luego de que Effie, Johanna, Finnick y Annie se despidieran de nosotros y salieran de la habitación Hamitch se acercó hasta donde nos encontrábamos Peeta y yo diciendo:

—Supongo que nosotros también tenemos que despedirnos momentáneamente ¿No? — Sonrió con nerviosismo Haymitch mientras sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse rojos a causa de que se estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. Entonces me despegue de los brazos de Peeta y corrí hacia el para abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Nosotros no dejaremos de creer en ti nunca. Haymitch, prométeme que nos sacaras antes de que las palabras de Snow se hagan realidad. No quiero…. No quiero que nada le pase a mi bebé- Hable con la voz llorosa mientras comenzaba a temblar y sentía una de las manos de mi mentor sobre mi vientre justo en el momento en que mi pequeña se movía.

—Preciosa te juro por mi vida que los sacare a todos ustedes de ese lugar antes de que cualquier cosa suceda…Todo va a estar bien, no voy a permitir que les hagan daño— Aseguro mientras me abrazaba con fuerza haciendo que me tranquilizara mientras las lágrimas aún seguían cayendo de mis ojos.

En cuanto Haymitch y yo nos separamos, Peeta inmediatamente abrazo a Haymitch, agradeciéndole por todo lo que había hecho por nosotros.

—Vayan ya los dos a descanzar, lo necesitan— Nos ordenó nuestro mentor mientras mi esposo y yo asentíamos.

—¿Un último consejo? — Le hable con voz firme a Haymitch, mientras todo mi cuerpo adquiría fuerzas y ganas de luchar hasta el final.

Ya no se trataba solo de mi vida o la de Peeta sino la de nuestra bebé y eso había sacado a la cazadora nata y experta que siempre he sido. Una madre que defendería a colmillos y garras a su bebé.

—Sigan con vida y Katniss — Hablo llamando por completo toda mi atención— Recuerda quien es el verdadero enemigo.

Dicho esto Peeta y yo nos dispusimos a recorrer el pasillo hacia nuestra habitación en donde ¿Dormimos? La verdad no lo sé. Pasamos toda la noche despiertos hasta que de la nada Peeta dijo:

—Cariño, sabes que te amo ¿Verdad?

—Lo se Peeta

—Todo va a estar bien Kat— Aseguro mientras me abrazaba con fuerza y ambos colocábamos una mano sobre mi vientre.

—Vallolet y tú son mi mayor fortaleza y te juro que pase lo que pase las protegeré a ambas. No dejare que Snow les haga daño— Dijo al mismo tiempo que depositaba un beso sobre mi cabeza y se inclinaba a depositar un beso sobre mi pancita— Princesita hermosa, tu mami y yo te mantendremos a salvo. Te prometo que papá no permitirá que alguien te haga daño.

Al escuchar estas dulces palabras salir de Peeta me fui quedando poco a poco dormida entre sus brazos mientras le susurraba **"Quédate con nosotras"** y escuchaba en un suave y enternecedor susurro **"Siempre".**

**HOLA CHICOS Y CHICAS:**

**Jujuju lamento en verdad la tardanza pero se me presentaron un sin fin de cosas y circunstancias que me impedían actualizar pero ya estoy de nuevo aquí y como recompensa he decidido hacer...(tambores) ...UNA MARATÓN DE CAPITULOS QUE ESPERO DISFRUTEN MUCHISIMO.**

**Sin más por el momento me despido de todos ustedes…**

**Un beso enrome, saludos!**


	32. Chapter 31

**CAPITULO 24**

**POV KATNISS**

**…Al día siguiente…**

Cinna y Portia llegaron al alba y pronto me doy cuenta de que mi esposo tiene que irse ya. Los tributos tienen que entrar en la arena por separado y solos. Comienzo a aterrarme pero Peeta voltea a verme sonriendo para depositar un beso sobre mis labios y otro en mi frente diciendo:

—Te veré pronto mi amor

—Te veré pronto— Le respondo con nerviosismo mientras beso con intensidad sus labios con el miedo de que algo le suceda y no lo vuelva a ver nunca más. Dolorosamente Peeta y yo despegamos nuestros labios mientras él se incorpora y deposita un besito sobre mi barriga antes de levantarse por completo – Las amo a las dos— Dice con ternura haciendo que tanto Cinna como Portia nos sonrían con verdadera ternura y preocupación mesclados.

En cuanto Portia se despide de mí deseándome suerte y desaparece por la puerta de la habitación junto con Peeta, Cinna se dedica a ayudarme a vestirme y en cuento terminamos nos dirigimos hacia el aerodeslizador que nos llevara directamente hasta la arena.

En cuanto Cinna y yo nos sentamos un mujer llega con lo que supongo será el micro chip que les permitirá mantenerme vigilada durante los juegos por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces le extiendo el brazo y ella me incrusta el maldito dispositivo que duele como el demonio mismo.

Sin ser consciente de lo que hago mis manos se pasean instintivamente por mi vientre mientras siento a mi bebé moviéndose con nerviosismo.

—Shhh...Todo está bien cariño. Todo está bien— Le hablo con dulzura para tratar de tranquilizarla un poco.

—Tomate esto Kat— La voz de mi estilista me hace voltear a verlo para darme cuenta de que en sus manos sostiene un vaso con agua y del otro lado una extraña capsula de color azul.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Le pregunto con nerviosismo ya que esta no es la capsula que suelo tomarme para ocultar mi embarazo.

—Es la misma capsula que sueles tomar para ocultar tu embarazo pero esta dura mucho más y es mil veces mejor ya que te permitirá andar libremente en la arena sin que el bebé corra peligro. Si llegas a recibir un golpe muy fuerte o cualquier otra situación, no le pasara nada….Fueron-Suspira pesadamente- Fueron ordenes de Snow para evitar que el bebé corra peligro dentro de la arena- Al escuchar esto la mandíbula se me tensa mientras tomo a regañadientes la endemoniada capsula y la coloco en mi garganta al mismo tiempo que tomo el vaso y bebo. Snow lo tenía bien pensado todo y por otra parte me siento aliviada de que mi bebé estará protegida.

Pronto el Aerodeslizador despega y yo me dedico a tomar el agua a traguitos y a comer y lo que Cinna me da ya que a pesar de que no quiero tengo que pensar en el bienestar de mi pequeña.

En cuanto llegamos a la sala de lanzamiento de la arena, me baño y me percato de que mi vientre se ha reducido por completo. Me siento más ligera de lo normal Y pienso que es a causa de la extraña capsula que me había tomado anteriormente.

**POV NARRADORA**

..**.Mientras tanto allá en el capitolio en el centro donde se lleva a cabo el control de la arena y el espectáculo de los juegos…**

—Mira eso, no son más que malditas pestes …Los quiero a todos muertos— Hablo con retorcida maldad Snow mientras sonreía al observar en la pantalla la entrevista de la noche anterior y con ella a todos los tributos incluyendo a Katniss.

—Sera solo cuestión de tiempo presidente Snow, antes de que el baño de sangre comience—Hablo con fingida maldad Plutarch, el vigilante jefe de los juegos, que se encontraba en el mismo lugar junto al presidente Snow.

—Y la idea de ella—Señalo Snow a Katniss en la pantalla convertida en un sinsajo- ¿La idea del sinsajo?

—Veamos que ella primero se manche las manos— Aseguro Heavensbee con maldad fingida.

—Por tu propio bien, espero que eso sea verdad — Aseguro Snow mientras se disponía a ver el show— Suzanne, cariño ven a sentarte conmigo— Hablo con amor sorpresivo Snow mientras una niña encantadora de ojos enormes azulados y cabello rubio se acercaba a sentarse en sus piernas.

—Abuelo… ¿La chica arquera y el chico rubio estarán en los juego también? — Pregunto con dulce inocencia la niña para voltear a ver a su abuelo con ojos curiosos y algo preocupados.

—Si cariño y ellos dos no saldrán hasta que el bebé haya nacido — Anuncio haciendo que la pequeña sonriera levemente a su abuelo pues a ella no le gustaba del todo la forma en que se hacían esta clase de juegos. Lo odiaba.

—Que bien, abuelito Snow— Agrego mientras volteaba nuevamente a la pantalla al igual que Snow.

—Ya puedes retirarte Plutarch, demuéstrame que es mejor trabajando aquí que Seneca—Dicho esto Heavensbee hizo una breve reverencia para después salir de ahí con nerviosismo y dirigirse hacia la sala de proyecciones y controles de toda la arena.

***Sí Snow cree que se saldrá con la suya, está muy equivocado* **Pensó Plutarch a entrar a la sala y encontrarse a toda la gente de pie para recibirlo.

—Bien, comiencen con su trabajo señores y señoras— Anunció con vos demandante mientras toda la gente a su alrededor comenzaba a mover los dedos y en medio de la sala frente a Plutarch se abría un holograma de lo que sería la arena de esté vasallaje.

—Oh no… esto nos traerá problemas fuertes— Aseguro para sí mismo en un susurro Heavensbee al observar con detalle la misteriosa arena que era…

**POV KATNISS**

En cuanto termino de ducharme Cinna me hace una trenza y me ayuda a ponerme la ropa sobre mi sencilla lencería. El traje de los tributos de este año es un mono con tonalidades en blanco, negro y gris algo ajustado, fabricado con material muy fino y diseñado a detalle; incluyendo un par de botillas de nylon con suelas de goma.

— ¿Qué te parece? — Le pregunto a Cinna, acercándole la tela para que lo examine.

Mi estilista frunce el ceño mientras restriega la tela de mi manga sobre sus dedos.

—No lo sé, no te serviría de mucho como protección del frío ni del agua.

— ¿Y del sol? — Pregunto nuevamente, imaginándome un sol radiante sobre un desierto baldío, una posibilidad de que la arena sea así.

—Es probable si es que han tratado esta tela adecuadamente. Oh, casi se me olvida esto— Cinna saca de su bolsillo mi broche de sinsajo y me lo coloca en una de las mangas a la altura del hombro.

—Ya está, ahora si vas con todo—Aseguro guiñándome un ojo provocando que le sonriera y que recordara algo que tristemente no quería recordar.

—El vestido estaba hermoso, creo que nunca habías hecho algo mejor y tan increíblemente precioso como eso— Le digo con la voz entrecortada y con las malditas ganas de llorar mientras Cinna me voltea a ver sonriendo y deposita un beso en mi frente. El que Cinna me hubiera transformado en un sinsajo de seguro que no sería tomado por alto por esa maldita serpiente y eso me tenía preocupada.

—Me pareció que te iba a gustar— Aseguro sonriéndome con dulzura— El vestido de maternidad fue un lindo toque, ¿No crees?

—Cinna yo…—No puedo continuar hablando por que mi estilista coloco dos dedos sobre mis labios para silenciarme.

—Hey, para…. Recuerda esto siempre chica en llamas "Yo siempre seguiré apostando por ti"—Dicho esto inmediatamente me acerque a abrazarlo con fuerza por miedo de lo que fuera a suceder.

Seguimos abrazados así hasta que una voz anuncia que los tributos ya deben prepararse para el lanzamiento.

—Bueno— Dije separando amargamente de los brazos de Cinna— Ha llegado la hora— Agregué mientras mi estilista y yo caminábamos hacia la placa de metal circular y Cinna le daba los últimos arreglos a mi traje.

—Siempre apostare por ti— Me dice con dulzura, plantándome un pequeño besito en la frente por última vez mientras el cilindro de cristal baja para rodearme.

—Gracias—Digo con toda la sinceridad del mundo mientras inmediatamente coloco las manos sobre mi vientre, sintiendo a mi bebé moviéndose.

En cuanto el cristal se sella levanto la barbilla para llevar la cabeza en alto y con orgullo, y espero a que la plataforma se eleve. Sin embargo, no lo hace, y el tiempo pasa en cámara lenta.

Miro a Cinna arqueando las cejas, en busca de una explicación. Él sacude la cabeza levemente, tan desconcertado como yo. Me empiezo a inquietar mientras mis manos se pasean obsesivamente por mi vientre y en mi mente solo aparece una sola pregunta:

"**¿Por qué están retrasando esto?"**

De pronto, la puerta que está detrás de Cinna se abre de golpe y tres agentes de la paz entran a toda prisa en la habitación. Miro con horror como dos de ellos juntan las manos de mi estilista a su espalda y lo esposan, mientras que el tercero lo golpea en la sien con tanta fuerza que se estrella en el cristal y cae al suelo mientras los tres agentes se la pasan golpeándolo con guantes tachonados de metal a la vez de que lo patean con salvajismo, abriéndole heridas en la cara y el cuerpo.

—¡Nooooo!...¡Cinnaaa!...¡Noooo! — Empiezo a gritar como loca, a golpear el inflexible cristal intentando llegar hasta él y detener esta aterradora y brutal masacre sin éxito alguno y sin lograr que los malditos hijos de puta hagan caso.

En cuanto Cinna deja de moverse, los agentes de la paz sacan su cuerpo inmóvil y casi sin vida de la habitación. En el suelo y el cristal solo quedan las manchas de la sangre de mi querido y amado estilista.

Mareada y aterrada, noto que la placa empieza a subir. Todavía estoy apoyada de cuclillas en el cristal hiperventilando cuando la brida me agita el pelo y me obligo a enderezarme. Justo en el momento en el que el maldito cristal desaparece y quedo de pie sobre la plataforma. Algo parece andar mal, el suelo es extremadamente brillante y reluciente, y no deja de moverse. Me miro los pies, entrecerrando los ojos, y veo que la placa de metal está rodeada por olas azules que mojan mis botas. Es ahí cuando levanto la mirada y poco a poco voy asimilando la visión de agua que se extiende en todas direcciones.

—Joder…esto no es bueno— Me digo a mi misma mientras acaricio instintivamente mi abdomen ligeramente plano, sintiendo a mi bebé moviéndose asustada y en mi mente logro formular un solo pensamiento coherente:

**"Este no es un buen lugar para una chica en llamas... y además embarazada"**

—Damas y caballeros. ¡Que comiencen los Septuagésimos quintos juegos del hambre!

La voz de Claudius Templesmith, el presentador de los Juegos del Hambre, me retumba en los oídos. Tengo menos de un minuto para recuperarme, después sonara el gong y los tributos saldrán como quieran de sus plataformas metálicas. Pero ¿Para dónde?

No puedo conseguir pensar con claridad, porque la imagen de Cinna siendo golpeado por esos agentes hasta sangrar me consume ¿Dónde estará mi estilista ahora? ¿Qué le estarán haciendo? ¿Lo torturarán? ¿Lo mataran? ¿Lo convertirán en un avox? ¿Le habrán hecho lo mismo a Portia? Estaba más que claro que el ataque se preparó para desestabilizarme. Y vaya que lo han conseguido. Lo único que deseo en estos momentos es dejarme caer sobre la placa o simplemente desmayarme como desde hace un rato he estado sintiéndome así pero no puedo hacer tal estupidez después de lo que acababa de presenciar. Debo ser fuerte, se lo debo a Cinna que lo ha arriesgado todo por mí al convertir mi vestido de novia en un símbolo de rebelión y esperanza, mi sinsajo. Se lo debo a mi familia, a mis amigos, a todas esas personas que creen en mí y que seguramente en estos momentos están luchando en contra del Capitolio pero sobre todo se lo debo a Peeta y a mi bebé que merece un mejor lugar en donde crecer y ser libre al fin. Mi último acto de rebelión será negarme a jugar según las reglas del Capitolio. En cuanto logro equilibrar mi mente aprieto los dientes y me preparo para salir dispuesta a luchar.

***¿En dónde demonios estas?*** Me reprendo a mí misma pues todavía no entiendo el paisaje que me rodea ***¡¿ Dónde estás?!*** Me sigo exigiendo hasta que poco a poco vuelvo a centrar toda mi atención: agua azul, cielo iluminado por un sol caluroso. A lo largo de la Cornucopia que hasta ahora alcanzo a divisar me doy cuenta de que al observar el lugar en donde se encuentra el reluciente cuerno de metal hay franjas delgadas de tierra firme y rocosa que sobre salen del circulo en el cual se encuentra la Cornucopia como si se tratasen de los rayos de un sol. Creo que son como diez a doce líneas de tierra firme, y parecen estar equidistantes entre sí. Entre los rayos de tierra , todo es agua y más agua.

Pronto me percato de que son 12 franjas de tierra en total, cada una con dos tributos entre ellas, sobre sus plataformas de metal correspondientes. A ambos lados de mi me encuentro a tributos del distrito 2 y del 8.

Más allá del agua y la Cornucopia, por donde quiera que mire, diviso una playa estrecha y más allá de esta veo una densa vegetación.

—Peeta... ¿Peeta? …¿Dónde estás?— Me digo a mi misma mientras examino el círculo de tributos en busca de mi esposo sin mucho éxito. La cornucopia debe de estármelo tapando del otro lado.

Pronto me llevo a la nariz un poco de agua y huelo. Después de eso me meto la punta del dedo mojado a la boca: como sospechaba, es agua salada. Como la de las olas que Peeta y yo nos encontramos en nuestra breve gira por la playa del Distrito 4.

No hay barcas, ni cuerdas, ni siquiera trozos de madera flotante a los cuales aferrarse. No hay una forma de llegar a la Cornucopia y la cuenta regresiva se está terminando. Solo hay una manera de llegar hasta ahí y esa idea cruza por mi mente mientras me preparo para saltar sin basilar hacia el agua justo en el momento en el que el gong suena.


	33. Chapter 32

**CAPITULO 25 **

**POV KATNISS**

**_"Pronto me llevo a la nariz un poco de agua y huelo. Después de eso me meto la punta del dedo mojado a la boca: como sospechaba, es agua salada. Como la de las olas que Peeta y yo nos encontramos en nuestra breve gira por la playa del Distrito 4._**

**_No hay barcas, ni cuerdas, ni siquiera trozos de madera flotante a los cuales aferrarse. No hay una forma de llegar a la Cornucopia y la cuenta regresiva se está terminando. Solo hay una manera de llegar hasta ahí y esa idea cruza por mi mente mientras me prepara para saltar sin basilar hacia el agua justo en el momento en el que el gong suena" _**

Pese a que soy una buena nadadora y no estoy acostumbrada a nadar distancias tan largas, curiosamente mi cuerpo se siente más ligero, así que recorro el agua sin nada de esfuerzo hasta que mis manos tocan una de las franjas de tierra que sobresale de la Cornucopia. Rápidamente me pongo de pie sobre la franja de tierra y corro por la misma mientras miro a mis espaldas que Brutus ha tocado la misma franja que yo y se incorpora por lo que corro con mucha más fuerza sin detenerme hasta llegar a el maldito cuerno de metal en donde he divisado un carcaj de flechas junto con su arco dorado. Pronto miro a mis espaladas y a todas direcciones sin dejar de correr para percatarme de que nadie viene siguiéndome y que muchos de los tributos recién comienzan a llegar nadando hasta las franjas de tierra, otros tantos aún se centran sobre la plataforma. Quizás muchos de los tributos no saben nadar, pienso.

***¡Joder Katniss, concéntrate!*** Me reprende mi propia conciencia por lo que justo al momento de llegar a la Cornucopia rápidamente me adueño del carcaj y el arco cuando de la nada siento la presencia de alguien detrás de mí.

No sé qué me pone en alerta, quizás sean mis instintitos maternales y de cazadora a la vez, pero justo en el momento en el que siento a esa persona detrás mío inmediatamente giro y saco una flecha a gran velocidad del carcaj y mantengo el arco cargado listo para disparar, pero justo antes de soltar la flecha mis ojos se abren inmensamente cuando me doy cuenta de quién se trata.

Finnick, reluciente y espléndido como siempre, se encuentra a pocos metros de mí, con un tridente en la mano y una red de pescar en la otra. No deja de sonreírme con socarronería mientras levanta las manos en son de paz diciendo:

—Hey, tranquila chica en llamas. No es necesario llegar a tales extremos ¿Verdad? — Me dice sin dejar de sonreírme con esa sonrisa gatuna tan característica de él provocando que rodara los ojos y riera con nerviosismo.

—Joder Finnick, casi te atravieso los sesos. Ten más cuidado. — Le reprendo mientras lo miro con fingido odio a los ojos provocando que este tonto se botara de la risa.

—Ya, ya, ya…No es para tanto….Me sorprende demasiado que sepas nadar- Me dice con verdadera socarronería— ¿Cómo has aprendido en el Distrito 12?

—Tenemos una gran bañera en casa—Le digo recordando el lago en donde mi querido padre y yo solíamos ir a nadar y pescar, y que ahora era un lugar el cual compartía con Gale.

—Ya veo — Dice mientras a propósito se rasca la cabeza con la mano en donde lleva el brazalete que Effie le dio.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado? —Le pregunto con fingida sorpresa, captando su mensaje.

—¿De dónde crees?...Es una verdadera suerte que seamos aliados— De pronto de la nada el semblante de Finnick cambia a uno de seriedad provocando que me pusiera alerta — ¡Agáchate! — Me ordena con voz tan potente y distinta al seductor ronroneo a la cual ya estoy acostumbrada que lo hago.

El tridente de Finnick sale disparado sobre mi cabeza y oigo un sonido asqueroso cuando da en su objetivo que al voltear a ver me percato de que se trata del tributo hombre del distrito 5.

***¡¿Cómo es posible?!*** Me pregunto a mí misma pues este hombre era uno de los tributos que se encontraba en la lista de quienes habíamos organizado el plan.

— No confies en el 1 y el 2— Me dice —Las cosas han cambiado—Agrega susurrándome, dándome la explicación de lo que acababa de pasar.

No tengo tiempo para cuestionarlo y solo me limito a colgarme el carcaj de flechas y que también ya contiene algunos cuchillos al hombro mientras siento a mi bebé moviéndose.

—¿Te parece bien un lado para cada uno? — Le propongo a lo cual el asiente y yo rodeo la pila a toda velocidad. A unos cuantos rayos de distancia diviso a Enobaria y Gloss que están acercándose demasiado para mi gusto por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces cargo el arco y les disparo sin lograr darle con mucho éxito a Enobaria que se ha tirado al agua antes de que mi flecha logre atravesarla. Gloss no es tan rápido que ella y logro darle con facilidad en la pantorrilla provocando que este caiga a las olas adolorido.

—¡Katniss, Mags encontró a Peeta! — Escuchar aquellas palabras solo provocan que salga disparada hacia donde me señala Finnick sin pesarlo dos veces ,seguida por él.

En cuanto llegamos a la franja de tierra en la que se encuentra Mags señalando con angustia hacia una de las placas es entonces que lo veo, y lo que veo me aterra de sobremanera ya que Peeta se encuentra luchando en el agua cerca de su placa con uno de los tributos el cual no identifico del todo bien.

Sin pensarlo dos veces comienzo a quitarme el carcaj y el arco para saltar al agua e ir a salvarlo pero Finnick me detiene diciendo:

—Yo voy por él, quédate aquí con Mags.

—No, tengo que salvarlo— Le respondo molesta mientras siento a Mags rodeándome con sus brazos para evitar que salte al agua.

—Por favor cariño piensa en tu bebé— Me reprende con angustia Mags mientras coloca una mano sobre mi abdomen ligeramente plano y siento a mi bebé moviéndose.

A regañadientes y con el recordatorio de que ahora cargo con la vida de mi pequeñita, dejo que Finnick se lancé al agua mientras yo a toda prisa cargo el arco y apunto hacia donde Peeta y el otro tributo están peleando en el agua cuando de la nada el tributo que intentaba ahogar a Peeta lo toma de los hombros y ambos se sumergen, momento en el que el aterrador sonido del cañón retumba en todo el lugar.

—No…..no...no...Vamos cariño, por favor sal….te necesito por favor, por favor ….—Repito una y otra vez mientras siento mi corazón acelerado a mil por hora y Mags me abraza con fuerza ,con el miedo de que me fuera a desmayar .

De pronto un cuerpo sin vida sale a la superficie mientras a lado de este sale tomando una gran bocanada de aire Peeta completamente desorientado mientras observa a todos lados y es ahí cuando suspiro de alivio al observar que mi esposo y Finnick viene de regreso nadando.

En cuanto Peeta se incorpora lo abrazo con fuerza mientras lo beso.

—Idiota, no vuelvas a hacer eso— Le reprendo mientras él me sonríe y me abraza por la sintura.

—Lo siento cariño

—Vamos chicos, luego podrán besarse y abrazarse todo lo que quieran pero tenemos que salir ya de aquí— Escuchar la voz demandante de Finnick que se encuentra cargando en su espalada a Mags y con el tridente en mano, nos hace regresar a la realidad a Peeta y a mí para voltear directo hacia la cornucopia en donde se desata el verdadero caos. Los profesionales se encuentran masacrando a su paso a todos los demás tributos sin ningún reparo. El baño de sangre a dado inicio y nosotros tenemos que salir inmediatamente de aquí.

Huimos de la Cornucopia ya cargados con armas mientras nos adentramos en la espesa maleza a la cual identifico como algo llamado "Jungla". Como nuestros antepasados solían llamar a esta clase de lugar. La jungla es muy diferente a mi bosque en el Distrito 12. La mayor parte de los arboles no me son familiares, tienen troncos lisos y pocas ramas. .La tierra es muy negra y esponjada, a menudo oculta por enredaderas con flores vistosas. El maldito sol abrazador, el aire cálido y la humedad en este lugar me dan la impresión de que aquí nunca se está del todo seco. La fina tela del mono que llevo puesto deja que el agua del mar se evapore fácilmente, pero sin embargo, ya se me empieza a pegar a causa del sudor.

Estoy exhausta y el bebé no ha dejado de moverse desde que salimos de la cornucopia.

—Katniss, cariño ¿Te sientes bien? — Me pregunta con voz preocupada Peeta mientras me sostiene de la cintura.

—Si…. La bebé y yo estamos bien, no te preocupes— Le sonrió con cansancio a Peeta haciendo que se preocupé por mí. Pronto Finnick se detiene y baja a Mags de su espalada al percatarse de mi estado

—Descansemos aquí— Anuncio mientras Peeta y yo nos sentábamos en el suelo y él se dedicaba a acariciar mi vientre ahora plano.

—Casi se me andaba olvidando esto— Dijo mi esposo mientras de su mono saca un pequeño frasco el cual contenía tres capsulitas similares a la que Cinna me había dado a tomar y me lo entrega— Portia dice que esto ayudara a mantener sana y salva a nuestra bebé.

—Ya veo… —Le digo mientras guardo el pequeño frasco en el carcaj. Sin poderlo evitar dos lágrimas escapan de mis ojos a la vez que las elimino a toda prisa por miedo a que Peeta se haya dado cuenta.

La situación en la que estábamos en verdad me estaba afectando y más teniendo en cuenta que estaba embarazada de casi 8 meses y medio.

Después de descansar por un cierto tiempo seguimos nuestro camino. Peeta lidera la marcha, abriéndose paso entre la densa vegetación con su largo cuchillo. Mientras Finnick va en medio y lleva en su espalada a Mags y yo voy hasta el final pues a pesar de que Finnick es bueno con el tridente mis flechas son aún más rápidas.

Por ahora no ha habido ni un solo rastro de agua dulce ni de estanques a la vista, y el agua salada no se puede beber. Estoy deshidratada al igual que todos los demás pero quien más me preocupa es mi bebé por lo que verdaderamente comienzo a preocuparme un poco por esta situación.

Pronto nos encontramos subiendo por una pendiente mientras Peeta voltea a verme de vez en cuando con preocupación y yo trato de sonreírle lo mejor que puedo para que no se preocupe.

—Aguanten un poco más chicas, pronto llegaremos a un lugar seguro en donde podremos ocultarnos y descansar — Asegura Finnick mientras voltea a guiñarme un ojo y Mags me sonríe con preocupación también.

—Tu nunca cambias Finnick— Le digo con socarronería mientras ruedo los ojos a lo cual tanto el como Mags se empiezan a reír un poco.

La ausencia de agua provoca que tenga más y más sed. Nuevamente vuelvo a examinar en todos los alrededores mientras continuamos subiendo, nada. No hay ni un solo estanque de agua.

Caminamos lo que parece otro quilómetro y medio y nos damos cuenta de que los árboles se han empezado a acabar. Por un momento pienso que hemos llegado a la sima pero rápidamente mi emoción se va lejos en cuanto al frente diviso un entraño cuadro de ondas que flotan como un cristal combado en el aire. Al principio lo tomo como un reflejo extraño producido por la luz del sol pero pronto lo descarto al darme cuenta de que esta fijo en el espacio y posee una apariencia sólida. Es entonces cuando hago la conexión entre el cuadrado y Wiress y Beetee, en el centro de entrenamiento, dándome cuenta de lo que tenemos enfrente de nosotros.

—¡Peeta, nooo! — Grito demasiado tarde cuando el cuchillo de Peeta toca sin querer el campo de fuerza provocando que el mismo lo mandé a volar hacia atrás, derribándonos tanto a Finnick y a Mags como a mí; al mismo tiempo de que en cuanto me incorporo un poco me percaté de que en la parte en donde el cuchillo tocó, los arboles desaparezcan. Permitiéndome ver un espacio abierto a lo largo de una pequeña franja de terreno vació.

Pronto me incorporo del suelo y corro hasta donde yace el cuerpo de Peeta en el se mueve.

—¿Peeta?...P….Peeta levántate… —Lo llamo una y otra vez , sacudiéndolo un poco, pero no me responde. Comienzo a hiperventilar mientras siento moverse a mi bebé con brusquedad mientras coloco una mano en mi vientre plano para intentar tranquilizar a mi pequeña sin mucho éxito.

Pronto le paso los dedos por los labios a mi esposo y no siento su aliento. Coloco la oreja en su pecho, el lugar donde siempre apoyo mi cabeza, donde sé que oiré el fuerte y regular latido de su corazón.

Sin embargo, sólo escucho un siniestro y aterrador silencio total.

—No…¡Nooooo!...¡Peetaaa! —Grito con todas mis fuerzas mientras las lágrimas surcan por mis mejillas. Lo sacudo una y otra vez con mucha más fuerza, incluso le doy una bofetada, pero nada funciona. Su corazón ha fallado. El ya no está ahí— ¡Peetaaa, por favor!...¡No me abandones!...¡Peetaaa!...

**Hola jijiji **

**Estoy casi segura de que muchos van a querer matarme pero bueno la pregunta de un millon:**

**¿Hata aqu terminara la maraton? O.o**

**jejeje averiguenlo el día de mañana :P :3**

**Les mando un enorme beso, esperando que hayan disfrutado de estos tres capitulos y con la peticion de que guarden sus mutos pues aun mi historia le queda mucho camino por recorrer y estoy segura de que muchos van a quedarse con las ganas demas**

**Le doy las gracias a:**

**\- catty712**

**-Vianny**

**-LunaMason**

**-A mi querida y encantadora samantha136 **

**-Xhex, mi nueva seguidora al igual que catty712**

**-Sam**

**-hermlils**

**Atodas estas lindas y maravillosas personas les doy las gracias por leer esta alocada historia y dejar sus lindos reviews, que son mi mayor motor para seguir escribiendo!**

**Los amo a todos ustedes! X3**

**PD: ESTA MARATON VA DEDICADA A CADA UNA DE ESTAS PERSONAS MENCIONADAS ANTERIORMENTE INCLUYENDO A AQUELLAS PERSONITAS QUE HAN SEGUIDO Y AÑADIDO MI FANFIC A SUS FAVORITOS! :3 **

**MIL GRACIAS POR TODO CHICOS Y CHICAS **

**.lll.**


	34. Chapter 33

**CAPITULO 26**

**"Corro hasta donde yace el cuerpo de Peeta en el se mueve.**

**—¿Peeta?...P….Peeta levántate… —Lo llamo una y otra vez , sacudiéndolo un poco, pero no me responde. Comienzo a hiperventilar mientras siento moverse a mi bebé con brusquedad mientras coloco una mano en mi vientre plano para intentar tranquilizar a mi pequeña sin mucho éxito.**

**Pronto le paso los dedos por los labios a mi esposo y no siento su aliento. Coloco la oreja en su pecho, el lugar donde siempre apoyo mi cabeza, donde sé que oiré el fuerte y regular latido de su corazón. **

**Sin embargo, sólo escucho un siniestro y aterrador silencio total. **

**—No…¡Nooooo!...¡Peetaaa! —Grito con todas mis fuerzas mientras las lágrimas surcan por mis mejillas. Lo sacudo una y otra vez con mucha más fuerza, incluso le doy una bofetada, pero nada funciona. Su corazón ha fallado. El ya no está ahí— ¡Peetaaa, por favor!...¡No me abandones!...¡Peetaaa!..."**

**POV PEETA**

Me encuentro en un sito extraño en donde solo hay obscuridad a donde quera que volteé a ver.

—¿En dónde rayos estas Peeta? — Me digo a mi mismo mientras sigo caminando por el pasillo que es lo único que se encuentra iluminado en este lugar tan desolado y extraño.

Desde que abrí los ojos, no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido. Solo estaba consciente de que tenía que levantarme y caminar hasta llegar a encontrar una salida. Una salida que por más que volteaba a ver en todas las direcciones posibles, no había.

Comencé a correr por el extraño pasillo sin detenerme con el único propósito de hallar una salida pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo, el cansancio me venció y tuve que sentarme en el suelo a descansar un momento

—Tengo que salir de aquí — Me dije a mi mismo mientras jadeaba de cansancio.

—Y lo harás papá — Escuchar aquella dulce y extraña voz, provocó que volteara a ver en la dirección en la que la había escuchado para encontrarme parada a lado mío, a una pequeña niña de cabello negro, ojos azulados inmensamente grandes y vestida con un hermoso vestido azul, calcetines blancos y zapatos de color negro.

—¿Qué? …Por dios cariño ¿Qué andas haciendo en este lugar tan horrible? ¿En dónde está tu mamá? — Pregunte con preocupación a la niña a la vez de que me incorporaba y la tomaba con delicadeza y ternura de sus pequeños hombros.

—Mamá está preocupada… El abuelo Alexander me envió a buscar a papá — Dijo mientras me extendía una de sus manitas para que la tomara — Vamos papi, yo te mostrare la salida — Agrego al mismo tiempo que me tomaba de la mano.

—¿Papá? — Le pregunte con extrañeza y ternura a la niña mientras me inclinaba a su altura y le colocaba dulcemente uno de sus mechones de cabello detrás de su pequeña oreja — Y ¿Quién es tu padre, cariño? ¿Dónde está? — Pregunte ya que pensaba que la pequeña me estaba confundiendo con su verdadero padre. Sin embargo, al ver detenidamente bien a esa niña un sentimiento extrañamente cálido y lleno de amor me invadió por completo con el solo hecho de tenerla cerca y verla a los ojos. Eso enormes ojos de un color azul algo similares a los míos.

La pequeña me sonrió y levanto una de sus manitas hasta rozar mi mejilla diciendo:

—Los estoy viendo justo ahora…Tu eres mi papá.

**POV KATNISS**

—Oh dios mío Peeta, por favor…. ¡Abre los ojos! …. ¡No me abandones!... —Decia una y otra vez mientras lloraba y temblaba al mismo tiempo. Pronto sentí una patadita en el sitio donde se encontraba mi bebé por lo que por instinto llevé una de mis manos hasta ese sitio —La bebe y yo te necesitamos….Por favor cariño…Tienes que despertar…

Finnick deja a Mags recargada sobre un árbol y me intenta apartar con delicadeza del cuerpo inmóvil de Peeta.

—Por favor Kat, hazte a un lado. Déjame a mí…

—¡Nooo! — Chillo con mucha fuerza sin ninguna intención de moverme pero pronto siento las manos de Mags tomarme de los hombros mientras me aparta de ahí permitiéndole a Finnick colocarse junto a Peeta para tomarle el pulso en su cuello.

—Vamos corazón , todo va a estar bien. Por favor cariño, no es bueno que te alteres...Shhh tranquila …. — Me dice una y otra vez Mags intentando tranquilizarme mientras yo me retuerzo muy levemente en sus brazos y acaricio con desesperación mi vientre ahora plano en donde siento a mi bebita moviéndose con desesperación y angustia.

—¡No!...Peeta por favor…¡Prometiste que estarías siempre con nosotras!... — Grito mientras sigo llorando mietras observo como Finnick hace presión varias veces sobre el pecho de Peeta para bloquear su nariz mientras le da respiración de boca a boca. Sin embargo, luego de un rato, Peeta no responde y sigue sin abrir los ojos. Se ha ido. — ¡Peeta!

**POV PEETA**

Mientras voy caminando tomando de la mano de mi pequeña pronto, al frente de nosotros divisó un precioso destello de luz que conforme nos vamos acercando cada vez, se va haciendo más intenso.

—¡Peeta, despierta!..¡No nos abandones! …¡No! — Escuchar la voz de Katniss que proviene de aquel resplandor solo hace que me inquiete un poco y que pronto me invada la necesidad de estar con ella.

—Katniss, ya voy — Digo mientras mi pequeña me jala de la mano en dirección a hacia la luz.

—Mamá ha estado gritando así desde que quedaste inconsciente papá… ¡Vamos, apresúrate!... Todavía no es tiempo de conocernos aun. — Me exige con voz demandante mi pequeña mientras me empuja hacia aquel resplandor.

—Pero Vallolet, espe….

—Sin peros papá…Entra — Dicho y hecho, mi hija me empuja hacia el resplandor sin darme oportunidad a preguntarle nada.

**POV KATNISS**

—Vamos...vamos Peeta ,respira…— Le exige una y otra vez Finnick quien no deja de hacer presión en el pecho de mi esposo y darle respiración de boca a boca.

Los minutos se arrastran dolorosamente y mis esperanzas de que Peeta esté vivo disminuyen.

—No…no…no— Digo una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas caen silencios al suelo y Mags no deja de abrazarme con angustia y pena—¡Peeta, despierta!..¡No nos abandones! …¡No!

Cuando ya creo que es demasiado tarde, que Peeta está muerto, que se ha ido para siempre de mi lado, a un lugar en el que ni yo misma puedo llegar, totalmente fuera de mi alcance para siempre, tose un poco y Finnick se aparta de inmediato.

Como si mi vida dependiera de ello, me suelto de los brazos de Mags y me lanzo sobre él angustiada y conmocionada.

—¡Peetaa!…¿Peeta? — Pregunto con la voz entre corta y baja. Pronto le aparto los manchones de su cabello rubio empapado de la frente y pego la oreja a su pecho escuchando el rítmico y hermoso latir de su corazón. Peeta ha regresado de entre los muertos.

Siento como las lágrimas caen por montones de mis ojos mientras siento una suave caricia sobre mi mejilla y es entonces cuando me incorporó y vuelvo a ver ese precioso azul en sus ojos. Peeta me mira fijamente mientras me sonríe con algo de dificultad y solo se le ocurre decir la cosa más estúpida e insensata que he escuchado en toda mi vida:

—Cuidado, ahí arriba hay un campo de fuerza— Me rio por la ironia de su comentario, aunque las lágrimas no dejan de surcar mis mejillas.

—Sii… — Le respondo y lo beso en los labios con intensidad. Siento a mi pequeña moverse rítmicamente, más tranquila de saber que su padre está bien.

En cuanto el intenso beso termina le grito entre molesta y angustiada:

—¡Estabas muerto! ¡Se te ha parado el corazón!

—Tranquila, ya está funcionando—Me responde con una leve sonrisa mientras yo caigo rendida sobre su pecho soltándome a llorar y sé que las malditas hormonas de mi embarazo son las causante de mi reacción.

—Hey, no pasa nada cariño—Asiento, pero los sonidos y berrinches que salen de mi garganta no paran—¿Katniss?

***Joder….¡Malditas hormonas, como las odio!* **PIensó al darme cuenta de que ahora es Peeta quien está preocupado por mí, lo que hace que la situación sea aún más demencial.

—No te preocupes Peeta, son las hormonas del embarazo— Interviene Finnick— Es por la bebé — Eso hace que levante la mirada y lo vea en cuclillas frente a mis ojos. Todavía se encuentra jadeando un poco por la subida, el calor y el esfuerzo de haber traído a Peeta de entre los muertos.

—No, no es…— Empiezo, y nuevamente me interrumpe una ronda aún más histérica de sollozos que no hacen más que delatar y confirmar lo que ha dicho el idiota de Finnick sobre mi bebé. Odair me sonríe socarronamente y hace que le lancé una mirada furiosa a través de las lágrimas— Te odio— Digo molesta y esto solo hace que el tonto se boté por completo de la risa recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Mags.

—Bueno, como sea jaja…sigamos caminando. Aún nos queda mucho camino que recorrer. Andando tortolitos que necesitamos saber exactamente en donde estamos— Anuncia con alegría Finnick mientras carga en su espalda a Mags. — ¿Crees que puedas levantarte Peeta? — Le pregunta mientras tanto él como Mags nos observan preocupados y yo no dejo de pasear instintivamente mis manos por mi abdomen ligeramente plano.

—Si — Responde al mismo tiempo que poco a poco va incorporándose con ayuda mía.

Seguimos nuestro camino mientras yo, al frente de la fila, voy lanzando frutos extraños que Mags ha estado comiéndose de vez en cuando hacia los sitios en donde creo que se encuentran los campos de fuerza para no chocar contra ellos. Pronto llega un momento en el que por el calor y la deshidratación y la sensación de sentir fuertes patas sobre mi abdomen me obligan a seleccionar un árbol al cual trepar.

—Espere aquí, iré a ver qué clase de lugar es este— Comienzo a dirigirme hacia el árbol cuando siento que alguien me detiene del brazo.

***Joder Peeta, puedo hacerlo *** Pienso, pues se bien quien es el que me anda impidiendo seguir.

—Katniss, es mejor….

—¡Es mejor, nada! Tu estas lastimado y no puedes trepar a ese árbol en esa condición ¡Yo lo hare y punto! — Respondo a toda prisa y con voz demandante mientras me suelto del agarre de Peeta y me cuelgo el arco al hombro junto al carcaj mientras trepo al árbol con algo de dificultad, ya que no es un árbol al que usualmente estoy acostumbrada a subir.

En cuanto llego a una buena altura deseada, observo que la tierra y el agua alrededor de la Cornucopia parecen estar sangrando. Los cadáveres de los tributos caídos yacen en la arena y flotan en el mar. A esta distancia, y con todos vestidos del mismo modo, no tengo la menor idea de quien ha muerto y quien sigue con vida aun.

No puedo soportar seguir viendo tal atrocidad por lo que me limito a suspirar mientras cierro los ojos y permito que la escasa y espesa brisa me refresque las mejillas. Nuevamente vuelvo a abrir los ojos y observó a mí alrededor la extraña forma de la isla. Desde mi precario punto de observación veo la forma de toda la arena: un círculo perfecto, con una rueda perfecta en el centro. El cielo que cubre la circunferencia de la jungla parece estar moviéndose rítmicamente en ondas. Es entonces que distingo un par de esos cuadros ondulados, los puntos débiles de los que hablaban Wiress y Beetee.

—¿Sera posible? — Me digo a mi misma al darme cuenta de mi asombroso y extraño descubrimiento mientras tomo una flecha del carcaj, cargando mí arco para después apuntar hacia el cielo y dispara.

En cuanto la flecha sale disparada hacia el vacío, esta choca contra el cielo y se produce una chispa de luz. Se vislumbra un relámpago del cielo azul real y la flecha vuelve a caer en la jungla.

***Estamos jodidamente encerrados…Genial...*** Pensó para mis adentros molesta mientras bajo con mucho cuidado del árbol para darles las malas noticias a los demás.

En cuanto bajo todos me miran expectantes, esperando una respuesta por lo que tomo una gran bocanada de aire diciendo:

—El campo de fuerza cubre a toda la maldita arena. Es una bóveda, en realidad. No tengo idea de que altura alcanza pero dentro del campo está la cornucopia, el mar y la jungla. El lugar tiene un forma simétrica muy exacta, demasiado simétrica para mi gusto.

—¿Has visto agua? —Me pregunta Finnick con verdadero interés.

—Solo el agua salada en la que empezamos los juegos y cadáveres tanto en la playa como en el mar.

Absolutamente todos suspiramos con pesar al darnos cuenta de que no hay indicios de agua dulce en ningún lugar.

Pronto el sonido del cañón que anuncia el número de tributos caídos retumba por todo el lugar. Todos comenzamos a contar y en cuanto los sonidos estrepitosos terminan es entonces que sabemos que en total han muerto 8 personas en el baño de sangre.

Finjo indiferencia, sin embargo dentro de mí se alberga el sentimiento de preocupación por todas esas personas con las que conviví durante estos semanas y por otro lado me siento algo insegura con respecto a quienes nos han traicionado. En mi mente solo se formula una y otra vez las últimas palabras de Haymitch:

**"Recuerda quien es el verdadero enemigo" **

—Sigamos caminando— La voz de Peeta me vuelve a la realidad mientras nos tomamos de la mano y seguimos nuestro camino.

Ya es de noche cuando todos encontramos un sitio perfecto en el cual descansar mientras Finnick y yo montamos guardia.

Mi cuerpo comienza a sentirse débil y deshidratado mientras siento a mi bebé moviéndose y yo me dedico a acariciar mi vientre.

—Oye, vete a descansar. Lo necesitas— Me dice con preocupación Odair a lo cual volteo a verlo sonriendo.

—Estoy bien…solo estoy algo exhausta y deshidratada igual que los demás.

—Es increíble la energía que tienes para ser tan pequeña— Me dice en tono juguetón y justo antes de que le responda con enfado, el sonido estrepitoso del himno del capitolio hace que pegue un respingón mientras miro en la dirección al cielo.

Uno a uno va pasando las imágenes de los caídos. Han muerto el hombre del distrito 5 al cual Finnick le lanzo el tridente, el adicto a la morfina del distrito 6, Cecelia y Woof del distrito 8, los dos del 9, la mujer del 10 y lamentablemente también Seeder, la mujer del distrito 11.

No sé qué es lo que siento luego de haber visto esas imágenes en el cielo pero pronto me encuentro con la cabeza agachada mientras contengo las ganas de soltarme a llorar. Estoy noqueada por el sin fin de emociones fuertes y mi bebé es quien anda sufriendo las peores consecuencias.

—Oye Katniss, miera eso— La voz emocionada de Finnick hace que levante la mirada del suelo y que me dé cuenta de que un paracaídas plateado ha atravesado el follaje y termina aterrizando frente a nosotros.

Pronto todos nos ponemos de pie mientras yo me dirijo hacia el paracaídas emocionada como una niña. Levanto el frasco que cuelga de este y al abrirlo examino su contenido.

—¿Qué es?¿Es agua? — Me pregunta Peeta quien ya se encuentra junto a mí al igual que Finnick y Mags.

No respondo mientras noto que debajo del objeto esta una nota que dice "Beban" y sé que Haymitch ha sido quien nos ha enviado este obsequio de algún patrocinador.

—Es una espita— Anuncio con gran alegría mientras me levanto y pongo en práctica las enseñanzas de mi padre, incrustando la condenada espita en un árbol.

***¿Sera posible?*** Pienso mientras a mi alrededor un sinfín de preguntas surgen.

—¡Cállense todos!... Solo esperen…—Digo algo irritada de cuclillas frente al árbol en donde he incrustado la espita de la que, pasado unos cuantos segundos, comienza a brotar agua.

Todos, absolutamente todos comenzamos a beber con desesperación mientras yo comienzo a sentirme aliviada al igual que mi bebé. Mags incluso ha sido ingeniosa al tejer a toda velocidad unas pequeñas sestas con algunas ramas y hojas largas .Cestas que rápidamente comenzamos a llenar de agua.

—Oh Haymitch...gracias al cielo— Digo verdaderamente aliviada mientras miro al cielo y paseo instintivamente y con ternura mis manos sobre mi vientre plano en donde siento movimiento.

Después de haber tomado agua y saciar nuestra sed saco la espita del árbol y la enredo alrededor de mi cintura con ayuda de algunas hojas.

Nuevamente Peeta trata de convencerme de que vaya a dormir pero no puedo y Peeta se rinde diciéndome que le haga saber cuándo me sienta exhausta para tomar mi lugar por lo cual asiento y se va a descansar un rato dejándome con Finnick con quien entablo una agradable y tranquila conversación sobre su vida con Annie y su pequeño en el Distrito 4. Sea como sea, esto es show para la televisión y estoy consciente de que hay cámaras escondidas vigilando nuestros movimientos. De pronto los extraños sonido de unas campanadas interrumpen nuestra conversación y provocan que todos nos pongamos alerta mientras escuchamos. Una tras otra, las campanadas siguen mientras yo por inercia las cuento. Las campanadas cesan y yo he contado doce en total.

—He contado 12— Me dice Finnick igual de extrañado que yo.

—¿Qué crees que signifique?—Le pregunto pensando que tal vez las dichosas campanadas son una por cada distrito.

—Ni idea—Me responde.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasa cuando de la nada un nuevo sonido inunda la jungla provocando que tanto Finnick como yo volteemos en la dirección en la que una extraña forma de nubes se agrupa debajo de un árbol y que del centro del remolino de nubes, comiencan a caer rayos. Todos, incluyendo a Peeta y Mags, observamos perplejos el extraño acontecimiento.

***Maldita sea, que clase de lugar es este*** Pienso mientras miro extrañada el punto en donde los rayos caen sobre el árbol.

—Bueno— Me dice Finnick mientras lo volteo a ver con curiosidad— Sí tu no iras a descansar aun, yo lo hare — Agrega bostezando a lo cual asiento enérgicamente mientras él se retira y se hecha a dormir junto a Mags. Pronto me percato de que Peeta se encuentra mirando hacia el cielo como si estuviera pensando o recordando algo por lo cual sonrió y me dedico a vigilar con el arco en mano y el carcaj al hombro. Sigo observando el lugar en donde los rayos caen sin parar.

De un momento a otro, los relámpagos cesan y oigo llegar la lluvia, que salpica las hojas a algunos cientos de metros de nosotros mientras que yo espero a que llegue hasta aquí, pero no lo hace.

El sonido de un cañón me sorprende, aunque no afecta mucho que digamos a los demás que ya se encuentran dormidos.

La esquiva lluvia se para de pronto de la nada en aquel lugar provocando que mire extrañada en aquella dirección y es entonces cuando siento que alguien se ha sentado junto a mí y me rodea los hombros con dulzura.

—Cariño, tienes que ir a descansar— Me dice a modo de regaño y con amor Peeta mientras yo recargo mi cabeza sobre su hombro y paseo mis manos por mi abdomen, sintiendo al bebé moviéndose rítmicamente.

—Estoy bien, la bebé y yo lo estamos — Le digo mientras levanto la cabeza de su hombro y le volteo a ver sonriendo con dulzura.

—Eres demasiado terca mujer — Me reprende juguetonamente, provocando que me ría poquito.

—Sí, pero sé que así me quieres tu— Le digo acercándome hasta su rostro para besarlo a lo cual él me sonríe mientras va acortando los pocos centímetros que nos separan.

No sé qué es lo que me motiva a hacer tal cosa pero, justo antes de besar a mi esposo mi mirada se desvía hacia un lado en donde desde la maleza comienza surgir una densa y extraña neblina que se va deslizando lentamente por el suelo de la jungla desde el lugar en el que antes estaba lloviendo. No sé por qué, pero al ver los tentáculos que sobresalen de la neblina estirándose como dedos, un escalofrió de miedo me recorre la columna vertebral mientras doy un respingón al sentir una fuerte patada en mi vientre provocando que coloque la mano sobre ese lugar en el que se encuentra mi bebé.

—Peeta, mira eso— Le digo angustiada mientras él se da la vuelta y ambos observamos la neblina de tentáculos acercarse poco a poco hasta nosotros.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo!**

**Oh si, ultimamente he andado de una creatividad explosiva que no puedo ni con ella...**

**Espero hayan disfrutado de este capitulo**

**PD: Oh esa premier estuvo tan genial, no se ustedes pero yo me muero por que ya sea 21 de Noviembre...YA FALTA POQUITO!**

**X3**

**Para aquellas lindas personitas que me quieren matar osea tu Xhex93 ... Lo lamento mucho pero no puedo entrar en detalles ...**

**Soy como Lionsgate que nos mantuvo a todos durante un tiempo en una verdadera tortura *se mepieza a reir macabramente* muajajajaja XD **

**Nos leemos pronto :3**

** Se les quiere.**

**.lll.**


	35. Chapter 34

****CAPITULO 27 ****

**"No sé qué es lo que me motiva a hacer tal cosa pero justo antes de besar a mi esposo mi mirada se desvía hacia un lado en donde desde la maleza comienza surgir una densa y extraña neblina que se va deslizando lentamente por el suelo de la jungla desde el lugar en el que antes estaba lloviendo. No sé por qué, pero al ver los tentáculos que sobresalen de la neblina estirándose como dedos, un escalofrió de miedo me recorre la columna vertebral mientras doy un respingón al sentir una fuerte patada en mi vientre provocando que coloque la mano sobre ese lugar en el que se encuentra mi bebé. **

**—Peeta, mira eso— Le digo angustiada mientras él se da la vuelta y ambos observamos la neblina de tentáculos acercarse poco a poco hasta nosotros"**

**POV KATNISS**

La neblina sigue acercándose a un ritmo constante mientras Peeta y yo nos ponemos de pie. Estoy algo asustada. Por extraño que parezca, ver la forma en la que se desplaza, hace que se me erice el vello de la nuca y que mi bebé me pate con fuerza. Un empalagoso olor a dulce invade el ambiente a medida que la neblina se acerca.

***Joder, esto no es normal…*** Pienso mientras, impulsada por la curiosidad, me suelto de la mano de Peeta y me acerco un poco más al mismo tiempo de que estiro la mano para tocarla.

—¡Katniss, noo! — Peeta llega justo a tiempo para alejar mi mano de la neblina cuando esta le rosa la mano provocando que pegue un alarido de dolor mientras cae al suelo y cubre con fuerza su mano en la cual unas diminutas ampollas empiezan a aparecer.

—¡Peeta! …¡Oh dios mío, tu mano! — Inmediatamente me agacho hasta donde está él, angustiada y preocupada mientras observo con horror como las ampollas adquieren un color espantoso.

—Aaarggh…..Es niebla venenosa— Escuchar esas palabras solo hacen que todos mis sentidos se activen incluyendo mis instintos básicos de supervivencia.

—Peeta, párate. Tenemos que salir de aquí— Lo ínsito a incorporarse del suelo y en cuanto se pone de pie, corro en dirección a Finnick y Mags— ¡Es niebla venenosa, corran! — Les grito desesperada.

Finnick se espabila de inmediato y se levanta algo desorientado, dispuesto a acabar con su enemigo. En cuanto ve el muro de neblina acercándose, de inmediato zarandea a Mags diciéndole que tiene que lo hace, la carga en su espalda mientras sale corriendo a toda prisa. Peeta está de pie pero no alerta y eso tal vez se deba al efecto nocivo del gas venenoso. Pronto lo agarro por el brazo y empiezo a empujarlo por la jungla detrás de Finnick.

—Peeta, vamos. Sigue corriendo— Le ordeno a gritos mientras ambos corremos con algo de dificultad por el enredo de plantas y maleza.

Vuelvo la mirada hacia la neblina que se extiende en línea recta hasta donde alcanza mi vista en todas direcciones. De pronto el miedo me paraliza mientras siento a mi pequeña moviéndose. Al no estar consciente de lo que hago ni mucho menos de por dónde corro, sin previo aviso tropiezo con una de las enredaderas y caigo al suelo provocando que Peeta me suelte la mano. En cuanto me incorporo un poco, aun sentada en el suelo, observo completamente paralizada la neblina que se va acercando poco a poco hasta donde yo estoy. Mi mente divaga en cosas estúpidas e insensatas. Pienso en Snow quitándome a mi bebé de los brazos. Pensó en todos esos ojos pegados a la pantalla de televisión de los distritos, atentos a ver lo que sucederá y es entonces cuando una fuerte patada en el vientre me provoca un leve dolor, devolviéndome a la realidad.

—¡Katniss!...¡Finnick suéltame! — Escucho a lo lejos gritar a Peeta que forcejea en los brazos de Finnick para liberarse y correr hasta donde yo estoy.

***¡Muévete!*** Me ordeno a mí misma, pero la ligera punzada en el vientre me impide ponerme de pie y es entonces cuando todo pasa en cámara lenta.

Veo a Mags acercándose a Finnick mientras le susurra cosas al oído y le da un beso en la frente. Acto seguido, corre en dirección a donde yo me encuentro aun sentada sin saber que hacer o cómo reaccionar pues las fuertes patadas en el vientre me producen una leve sensación de dolor que ahora me están obligando a seguir sentada sin poder moverme de ahí.

—Mags, no….Tienes que irte. — Digo un poco adolorida mientras Mags se coloca alado mío y me ayuda a ponerme de pie.

—Vamos cariño. Tienes que seguir viviendo. Por tu bebé, por tu familia, por tu esposo— Me dice con voz demandante Mags mientras ambas corremos a paso veloz hacia donde Finnick y Peeta nos animan a continuar corriendo mientras la neblina sigue pisándonos los talones. Gotitas de vapor se escapan del grueso gas y queman mis manos cuando los productos químicos del gas tocan mi piel. Estoy tremendamente exhausta y cada paso que damos es un martirio para mí y la bebé que no deja de moverse con brusquedad.

Sin darme cuenta siento que alguien comienza a jalar de mi brazo obligándome a seguir corriendo y en cuanto levanto la vista me doy cuenta de que es Peeta quien me ínsita a seguir. Sin embargo, la ausencia de alguien más provoca que volteé hacia atrás y me percaté de que Mags se ha detenido y me mira con una dulce sonrisa mientras la aterradora neblina empieza a rodearla.

—¡Mags! — Grito y me retuerzo mientras soy jalada por Peeta pero en cuanto la neblina rodea por completo a Mags y el sonido del cañón retumba es entonces que me doy cuenta de que ella ya no está ahí. Mags ha muerto salvándome la vida.

No hay tiempo para lágrimas ni lamentaciones. Por muy dolorosa que parezca la situación, tenemos que salir pronto de ahí.

Pronto, siento que el peso de Peeta recae casi sobre mi cuerpo provocando que volteara a verlo y al hacerlo me arrepiento enseguida pues el lado izquierdo de su cara se le ha llenado de ampollas y se le ha hundido levemente, como si se le hubieran muerto todos los músculos de esa zona. El voltea a verme y me pega con fuerza a su cuerpo mientras seguimos corriendo.

—Peeta…—Empiezo, y es entonces cuando llegamos hasta donde esta Finnick que tiene una expresión difícil de descifrar y nos ínsita a ambos a continuar.

De la nada, la pendiente por la que habíamos subido se nos atraviesa y sin previo aviso caemos los tres por ella. En cuanto las vueltas cesan me percato de que Peeta ha evitado el impacto fuerte de mi cuerpo contra el suelo al colocarse debajo del mío. Ambos nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos por un instante pero de la nada Peeta despega los ojos de mi cara y se incorpora a toda velocidad mientras me trata d cubrir con su cuerpo al observar que la neblina sigue avanzando hacia nosotros. El miedo me invade por completo, no hay salida. Estamos atrapados.

***Este es el fin*** Pienso mientras a modo de protección abrazo mi vientre y Peeta me abraza con fuerza, esperando a que la neblina nos cubra pero nada sucede y esto hace que los tres, incluyendo a Finnick, abramos los ojos para darnos cuenta de que la neblina ha dejado de avanzar a causa de una barrera invisible que le impide el paso. Poco a poco la espesa capa de gas que se había abierto en una especie de cortina se va desvaneciendo mientras todos soltamos un suspiro de alivio, liberando todo el aire contenido en nuestros pulmones. Las fuertes patadas en mi vientre ligeramente plano cesan pero las horrendas punzadas de mis manos y mis mejillas me comienzan a escocer, volviéndome completamente loca.

— ¿Estas bien?,¿La bebé está bien? — Me pregunta con la voz ronca mi Peeta, angustiado por mi estado y el de nuestra pequeña. El verlo así me provoca un sinfín de emociones fuertes que aturden todos mis sentidos y aceleran considerablemente el ritmo cardiaco de mi corazón. A lado de nosotros observo a Finnick en las mismas condiciones que Peeta.

—Estamos bien— Le respondo mientras coloco una de sus manos sobre mi vientre para que sienta los movimientos del bebé.

La neblina casi ni me ha tocado, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Peeta y Finnick. Recordar lo que sucedió unas horas atrás, allá arriba provoca que las lágrimas y el llanto histérico se apoderen de mi sin poderlo evitar.

***No, vamos Katniss tienes que se fuerte. Peeta y Finnick te necesitan.*** Me reprende mi conciencia mientras cuento hasta diez y volteo a todas direcciones en busca de alguna cura para tratar las quemaduras y ampollas de Peeta y Finnick . Es entonces cuando diviso a unos 2 metros de nosotros un pequeño lago, pero algo mas llama mi atención, pues las ramas de los árboles se mueven a causa de los monos que miran con curiosidad la escena haciendo que toda mi atención se enfoque en aquellas criaturas ***Joder, concéntrate mujer*** Me reprendo por lo que nuevamente mis ojos se posan en el pequeño lago.

***Seguramente es agua salada*** Pienso al recordar como en una ocasión mi madre había usado un poco de sal para tratar heridas por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces me acerco al pequeño lago y meto la mano en el. Mala idea.

—Aaaaaaaagggh— Grito adolorida mientras observo que de mis manos la ponzoña del gas va siendo expulsada poco a poco de mi piel. Acto seguido, hago lo mismo con mi otra mano y gimo de dolor. Me examino de pies a cabeza comprobando mis signos vitales y los de mi bebé. Todo parece estar en orden aunque me preocupa un poco la salud de mi pequeña pero al sentirla moviéndose rítmicamente dejo de angustiarme un poco y me dedico a aplicarme agua en donde el gas me toco.

En cuanto me he quitado la poca ponzoña del gas de mi cara y manos, me acerco hasta donde esta Peeta para llevarlo arrastras hacia el lago en donde lo sumerjo poco a poco mientras observo preocupada los alaridos de dolor que el pobre de mi esposo suelta.

—Lo siento, lo siento…—Digo una y otra vez entre lloriqueos.

Pasado un rato, observó con alegría que el rostro de Peeta poco a poco vuelve a ser el mismo de antes y que la parálisis de su cuerpo comienza a desaparecer. Es entonces cuando ambos regresamos a donde esta Finnick para llevarlo hasta donde está el agua y hacer el mismo procedimiento doloroso de expulsar todo el gas y las toxinas de su cuerpo.

**~~Media hora después~~**

En cuanto Finnick queda libre de las toxinas, Peeta anuncia que ira por un poco de agua por lo que le entrego la espita y él se encamina a un árbol cercano al lugar.

El silencio incomodo mesclado con tristeza y pena nos invade a Finnick y a mí. Ahora que Mags ha fallecido no sé cómo sacar a flote el tema ni mucho menos hacerle saber a Finnick lo mucho que lamento su perdida, me siento pequeña y por un momento odio que las cámaras nos estén vigilando en un momento tan íntimo y emotivo como este.

—¿Sabes? En verdad ella había tenido una buena vida— La voz de alegría y tristeza mesclados de Finnick, hace que lo volteé a ver con tristeza.

—En verdad lo lamento, Mags era como el recuerdo vivo de mi abuela. A mí también me duele su perdida — Es todo lo que puedo yo decirle entre lágrimas provocando que él me volteé a ver y me sonría levemente.

—No importa. Ella así lo quería. Ella solo quería ver un mundo lleno de risas infantiles. De niños corriendo libremente por las calles—Aseguro.

Entendía a la perfección el mensaje de Finnick :

**"Mags quería un mundo de libertad para las futuras generaciones. Un mundo donde la maldad no corrompía las alamas puras de los niños que, cada año, forzosamente iban a los juegos a morir"**

Seguramente las cámaras habían acortado lo que Finnick había dicho, pero yo lo había escuchado con claridad y con eso me bastaba para pensar en un futuro en donde mi pequeña y el pequeño de Finnick podían ser libres al fin.

***Hare lo que sea necesario para darte un futuro mejor*** Me dije a mi misma mientras mis manos se paseaban instintivamente por mi vientre y sentía a mi bebé moviéndose. El efecto de las capsulas en verdad había sido más efectivo de lo que imagine, pues mi pequeña aún se encontraba sana y salva dentro de mí.

Me encontró de espaldas hacia la jungla mientras Finnick distraídamente juega con el agua cuando de la nada su mirada se posa en algún punto fijo de la densa vegetación. Asombrada por su repentino cambio, observo como la mandíbula se le tensa y las pupilas se le dilatan. Señal de un depredador a la defensiva.

—Esto tiene que ser una jodida broma—Dice muy lentamente y con los dientes apretados mientras yo giro en la dirección en la que él está observando para encontrarme, a unos cuantos metros de nosotros, a la misma bandada de monos observándonos como si nosotros fuéramos presas. Finnick levanta el tridente en posición defensiva a la vez de que yo me incorporo del suelo y me acercó hasta donde él se encuentra.

—No hagas ningún movimiento brusco —Le digo en voz suave y pausada para no hacer que los animales se alteren.

Muy lentamente y sin hacer un movimiento repentino, saco una flecha de mi carcaj y la cómodo en mi arco al observar que más y más monos comienzan a agruparse alrededor del pequeño lago en el que nos encontramos y es entonces cuando mis ojos se posan en donde Peeta sigue sacando agua de un árbol distraídamente.

—Peetaa…—Lo llamo entre dientes sin despegar los ojos de los monos y tensando la cuerda del arco, listo para disparar.

—Espera Katniss, ya casi término —Me dice el muy idiota de mi esposo sin darse cuenta del peligro en el que se encuentra.

—Deja eso ahora mismo y camina muy lentamente hacia acá—Le digo y es entonces cuando el voltea a verme desconcertado para después girar en dirección al árbol y toparse con las feroces fauces de uno de los enorme monos a los cuales ahora identifico como mutos.

** Holaa...**

**Oh sii nuevo capitulo y esperen ahi por que no termina la cosa aqui**

**HOY ES UN 2X1...ASI QUE NI SE LES OCURRA DESPEGARSE DE MI HISTORIA POR QUE AUN ME QUEDA UNA CARTA MAS BAJO LA MANGA.**

**PD: Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo y que el siguiente les guste aun mas :D **

**.lll.**


	36. Chapter 35

**CAPITULO 28**

**POV KATNISS**

**"Muy lentamente y sin hacer un movimiento brusco, saco una flecha de mi carcaj y la cómodo en mi arco al observar que más y más monos comienzan a agruparse alrededor del pequeño lago en el que nos encontramos y es entonces cuando mis ojos se posan en donde Peeta sigue sacando agua de un árbol distraídamente. **

**—Peetaa…—Lo llamo entre dientes sin despegar los ojos de los monos y tensando la cuerda del arco, listo para disparar.**

**—Espera Katniss, ya casi término —Me dice el muy idiota de mi esposo sin darse cuenta del peligro en el que se encuentra.**

**—Deja eso ahora mismo y camina muy lentamente hacia acá—Le digo y es entonces cuando el voltea a verme desconcertado para después girar en dirección al árbol y toparse con las feroces fauces de uno de los enorme monos a los cuales ahora identifico como mutos."**

Como si Peeta hubiese detonado la bomba, los animales comienzan a enloquecer enfurecidos, enseñando los colmillos y gruñendo.

Los tres nos agrupamos en el lago mientras todos tomamos posición de ataque a medida que los monos de pelaje anaranjado se acercan con intenciones de matar.

Las bestias asquerosas se mueven con gran agilidad entre los árboles y sobre el suelo de la selva y en menos de segundos nos tienen a los tres completamente rodeados y sin escapatoria. Es verdaderamente increíble la rapidez con la que se mueven, ciertamente son mutaciones del capitolio. Mi bebé nuevamente a comenzado a moverse y el corazón no deja de latirme a toda prisa mientras veo como los monos se van acercando cada vez más.

Pronto apunto a uno de los mutos que se ha acercado demasiado para mi gusto por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces suelto la flecha y esta impacta directo en su cráneo, derribándolo.

Sé que tengo que aprovechar todas mis flechas, y lo hago. A la espelúznate luz nocturna derribo a uno tras otro, apuntando a ojos, corazones, cuellos, de modo que cada flechazo suponga una muerte segura e instantánea. Estoy consciente de que yo sola no podría con tantos mutos a la vez y agradezco que Finnick se encuentra aquí atravesando a las bestías con su tridente como si fueran peces mientras los va lanzando a un lado. Peeta, por otra parte, se encuentra atacando con la espada a los mutos que se le acercan. Rápidamente las flechas se me van agotando. En el carcaj solo me quedan tres y los mutos no dejan de salir de entre los árboles. Pronto diviso una vía de escape entre el caos que va directamente hacia la playa en dirección a la Cornucopia.

—¡Vayan hacia la Cornucopia todos! — Grito desesperada pero justo en el momento en que volteo hacia Finnick y Peeta un mono me toma desprevenida por completo al abalanzarse sobre mi provocando que yo solo alcance a colocar con ambas manos el arco enfrenté de mi como única barrera de protección mientras ambos caemos al agua. El asqueroso mandril no deja de intentar alcanzarme con sus dientes afilados mientras yo lucho por aguantar la respiración y tratar de alejar al pesado animal de mi cara. Pasan los minutos cuando de la nada y sin previo aviso, el muto deja de moverse y se queda completamente inmóvil y sin vida encima de mi mientras unas manos fuertes me sacan del agua no tan profunda del lago. En cuanto dejo de toser, me doy cuenta de que es Peeta quien me ha sacado del lago.

—Vamos chicos, dense prisa—Nos grita Finnick a los dos mientras Peeta toma mi mano y ambos salimos corriendo en dirección hacia la arena pero justo a mitad del camino unas garras afiladas nos empujan obligándonos a soltarnos de las manos .Estoy a punto de incorporarme e ir a matar con mis propias manos al muto que se encuentra atacando a mi esposo cuando de la nada otro mono más se aparece y yo comienzo a patearlo en el asico para intentar alejarlo de mí. Estoy atrapada y no puedo ayudar a Peeta quien se encuentra en problemas.

El muto está a punto de atacar a mi esposo directo en el cuello cuando de la nada, de entre la maleza, en la que él se encontraba recargado, surge una mujer cubierta por lodo y hierbas secas a modo de camuflaje y se abalanza sobre la bestia que al ser más fuerte que ella la derriba, clavándole así los afilados y puntiagudos colmillos en el pecho.

La mujer chilla y grita mientras se retuerce bajo las fauces de la criatura que no la suelta. Peeta al ver esto, inmediatamente le clava la espada al animal en su espalada haciendo que este la suelte. El muto que esta enzima de mí, no se ha apartado por más que le dé patadas en el hocico y está dispuesto a acabar conmigo a como dé lugar. Aterrada llevo mi mano libre hacia mi abdomen en donde mi bebé no deja de moverse mientras busco con la mirada a nuestro compañero.

—¡Joder Finnick!.. ¡¿Dónde demonios estas?! —Grito desesperada cuando de la nada Finnick aparece y le clava en la cabeza el tridente provocando que animal muera instantáneamente.

Odair me ayuda a incorporarme, y en cuanto lo hago, corro en dirección hacia dónde está Peeta a lado de la chica a la cual identifico como la adicta del Distito 6, una de nuestros aliados.

Pronto los chillidos entre los árboles no se hacen esperar a medida que más mutos se acercan corriendo a toda velocidad hasta donde estamos nosotros.

—Vamos Finnick, ayúdame a cargarla— Le ordena con voz demandante Peeta e inmediatamente entre ambos arrastran a la chica hacia los pocos metros que nos queda a llegar a la playa.

En cuanto todos estamos fuera de la jungla y tocamos la arena suave, los mutos se detienen en seco. Es como si algo les estuviera impidiendo continuar con su avance por lo que solo se dedican a gruñir y mostrar los colmillos a modo de protesta.

***Esto sí que es extraño, lo mismo sucedió con la neblina*** Pienso mientras observo extrañada como los mutos se van alejando del lugar.

Pronto el sonido del caño hace que pegue un brinco del susto y que coloque una mano sobre mi abdomen. Se de quien ha sido ese cañonazo, por lo que muy lentamente me giro a donde Peeta se encuentra soltando la mano sin vida de la chica del Distrito 6.

***Que la suerte nos ayude*** Imploro al levantar la vista hacia el crepúsculo de la noche, percatándome de que un aerodeslizador había aparecido para llevarse el cadaver de la chica que se había arriesgado para salvarle la vida al padre de mi bebé.

Peeta coloca suavemente a la chica del Distrito 6 en el agua mientras las olas la arrastran más al fondo. Es ahí cuando el aerodeslizador desciende y suelta su pinza de cuatro dientes para recoger a la adicta y llevársela consigo, lejos de ahí. Finnick aparece de entre la densa maleza con el puño llena de flechas todavía manchadas por la sangre de los monos a los que mate y me las entrega en la mano.

—Pensé que las querrías.

—Gracias— respondo. Camino hacia el agua y me meto en ella para lavar la porquería de las armas y mis propias herida. Pronto siento movimiento en mi vientre y coloco una mano ahí con el recordatorio constante de que Haymitch nos tiene que sacar a como dé lugar de este lugar antes de que las cosas empeoren.

Durante un breve instante nos permitimos respirar tranquilos mientras observamos la jungla, entumecidos y agotados. Absolutamente todo está en silencio y me doy cuenta de que los puntos en los que las gotitas de neblina me tocaron la piel me han dejado una leve irritación que me provoca ansias de rascarme en esa zona. Miro a Peeta y a Finnick, y descubro que los dos se han comenzado a rascar con ganas. Sí, hasta la belleza de Finnick se ha visto afectada esta noche. Pensar en ello hace que una leve sonrisa se forme en mis labios.

—No se rasque—Les digo tomando en práctica lo que seguramente mi madre diría en estos momentos— Se les afectará si siguen rascándose como locos.

Ambos a regañadientes dejan de rascarse .De finitivamente estoy exhausta y no soy la única pues el bebé me patea con fuerza exigiéndome descanzar y esto pronto Peeta lo nota.

—Creo que sería mejor que descansáramos un rato ¿No les parece?

—Pero Peeta, está a punto de amanecer y ….

—Tu esposo tiene razón nena. Sera mejor que ustedes dos se vayan a descansar. Yo vigilare— Dice alegremente Finnick por lo que Peeta acepta y toma de mi mano para arrastrarme hasta un lugar cómodo en donde resignadamente dejo que me recueste mientras me acurruco junto a su pecho en donde escucho rítmicamente el latir de su corazón y coloco una mano sobre la de Peeta en el sitio en donde se encuentra nuestra pequeña.

**~~Una hora después~~**

Nos encontrábamos Finnick, Peeta y yo en la arena alimentándonos de lo que Odair había pescado en el cuanto había abierto los ojos y al llegarme el olor de la comida mi estómago junto con las fuertes patadas en mi vientre me obligaron a despertarme por lo que ahora me encontraba devorándome gustosa todo lo que mi apetito voraz me lo permitía. Estaba verdaderamente hambrienta, y no era para menos ya que dentro de mí llevaba a una personita muy especial creciendo ajena a todo este caos.

Mientras me empacaba gustosa el pescado que tenía en mis manos, observaba como Peeta con gran dificultad abría una ostra maravillándose con el contenido de esta.

—Mira eso—Dijo al sacar de su interior una preciosa perla— Igual que un par trozos de carbón ¿Lo recuerdas? — Digo juguetonamente mientras me sonreía haciéndome recordar lo que en una ocasión Effie Trinket había dicho tiempo atrás. Con ese recordatorio, prácticamente, tanto el como yo nos empezamos a reír mientras Finnick nos veía como si un tercer ojos nos hubiera brotado de las frentes. Él no entendía la gracia de nuestra pequeña broma.

Pronto Peeta limpia la perla y me la pone en la palma de mi mano diciendo:

—Ten, es para ti.

—Gracias—Le respondo con ternura mientras examino en mi mano la preciosa perla .Al voltear a ver a mi esposo, le planto un dulce beso en los labios provocando que Finnick diga cosas como "Váyanse a otro la do a hacer eso". En cuanto Peeta y yo rompemos nuestro beso, inmediatamente volteo a ver a Finnick para sacarle la lengua juguetonamente haciendo que este se bote de la risa. Pronto un paracaidas deciende frente a nosotos, y al abrirlo encontramos una pomada **(un regalo de algun patrosinador)** que al untarnosla, aliva la comezón de la hirritación de nuestras manos y caras.

El día había comenzado bien para variar y durante un rato, la jungla parecía casi estática, llena de zumbidos y asombrosamente segura para ser un campo minado de peligros.

A juzgar por la posición del sol, son alrededor de la diez cuando de la nada, a lo lejos escuchamos unos gritos que inmediatamente nos ponen en alerta mientras nos incorporamos de suelo de la arena.

—Dios mío ¿Haría que mierda sucede? — Dice angustiado y en alerta Finnick mientras observamos al frente de nosotros, y de donde provenían los gritos, una porción de la jungla agitarse mientras una ola enorme sobrepasa la cima de la colina y las copas de los árboles para comenzar su descenso repentino por la pendiente.

En cuanto la ola deciente, el agua golpea con tanta fuerza la playa que, aunque estemos lejos del sitio en donde la ola se detuvo extrañamente como sucedió con la neblina, el agua llegue hasta donde estamos los tres. La espuma de la ola, prácticamente, se arremolina alrededor de nuestras rodillas, empapándolo todo.

Suena el cañonazo, y pronto observamos asombrados como el aerodeslizador nuevamente aparece para recoger un cadáver de entre los árboles.

***Ahora somos doce*** Pienso, llevando la cuenta de las víctimas que han muerto en los juegos. Llevamos un día entero encerrados en este lugar y las muertes ya han empezado a suceder una tras otra y eso empieza a asustarme de sobre manera **¿Cómo y cuándo Haymitch no sacara de este infernal lugar?**

Vuelvo a mirar por última vez el sitio en donde la ola descendió cuando de pronto mi mirada se posa en dirección a unas dos secciones de la cornucopia. Tres extrañas criaturas de un color rojizo salen desde la selva, dando tumbos por la playa.

—Tenemos visitas—Digo entre dientes haciendo que tanto Peeta como Finnick se percaten de los nuevos inquilinos y ,como si los tres nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo, nos ocultamos un poco en la selva mientras yo cargo el arco y Peeta y Finnick se posicionan para atacar.

Los tres visitantes parecen estar en mala forma. El primero va pateando la arena mientras grita enfurecido segundo del segundo que se ve extremadamente agotado, mientras que el ultimo se dedica a dar vueltas en circulos sobre su propio eje como si estuviera algo atontado o loco.

—¿Serán Mutos? —Pregunta Peeta igual de extrañado que yo al no distinguir bien a aquellas criaturas rojisas.

La primera criatura no deja de pisotear el suelo, frustrada y enfurecida, tan enfurecida que en un ataque de rabia se vuelve hacia la tercera criatura que no deja de dar vueltas para empujarla con enojo.

—¿Johanna? —Dice Finnick provocando que lo volteé a ver extrañada al notar que su semblante poco a poco se va iluminando— ¡Es Johanna! — Grita con alegría mientras sale corriendo hacia las criaturas rojizas.

—¡Finnick! — Si, es Johanna Mason. No hay duda.

Pronto me encuentro intercambiando miradas con Peeta mientras nos miramos extrañados.

—Vamos—Le digo mientras le sonrió risueña a lo cual el asiente mientras guardo la flecha que estaba cargando en mi arco para tomarlo de la mano y encaminarnos hacia Johanna Beetee y Wiress, las otras dos criaturas rojas que vienen con ella.

Cuando llegamos a donde están ellos, Johanna parece gesticular mientras señala hacia la jungla enfurecida y hablando muy deprisa con Finnick.

—Creíamos que era lluvia….¡Y resulto ser sangre!...Caliente y espesa sangre asquerosa—Dice verdaderamente enrabiada y con los dientes apretados— ¡Joder, no se podía ver absolutamente nada! ….Toda la jodida noche nos la pasamos corriendo dando tumbos cuando de la nada Blight chocó contra un campo de fuerza. —Dice un poco más relajada mientras mi memoria hace clic al recordar que el mencionado era su compañero de distrito.

—En verdad lo lamento Jo— Le dice apenado Finnick mientras ella lo voltea a ver y se encoje de hombros.

—Sí, bueno, no era gran cosa, pero era de casa—Comenta al mismo tiempo que señala con el hacha que trae en la mano a Beetee, que se encuentra en el agua quitándose la sangre y a Wiress, que no deja de da vueltas en círculo y diciendo una y otra vez "Tic, tac" —Lamentablemente me dejo sola con estos dos— Dice mientras bufa exasperada al ver que Wiress no deja de hacer eso.

—¿Qué fue lo que le paso a ella? —Pregunto extrañada.

—Está en shock por la deshidratación— Me responde Beetee quien ahora parece un poco más limpio sin la sangre por todo su cuerpo.

—Tic, tac, tic, tac—Dice una y otra vez Wiress sin dejar de dar vueltas.

—Si ya, quédate quieta ¿Quieres? — Le dice Mason, mientras nuevamente la empuja.

—Oye, no la toques—Le digo molesta Johanna por las tantas veces en que ha empujado a la pobre de Wiress.

—¡Hey! —Grita indignada mientras Finnick se interpone entre ella y yo— Esta vez te la voy a pasar enana. Solo porque estas embarazada. Pero a la próxima no respondo ¿Oíste? —Dice sonriéndome socarronamente mientras se dirige hacia el agua a quitarse la sangre de encima.

Pasado un tiempo y luego de la discusión que tuvimos Mason y yo, me dedico a lavarle el cabello lleno de sangre a Wiress que parece calmarse un poco cuando le digo Tic, tac haciendo que ella me sonría.

Pronto mi mirada se posa sobre Beetee que no deja de enredar con obsesión un extraño cable sobre un cilindro de metal.

—¿Qué es lo que tiene Beetee ahí? —Pregunto con curiosidad dirigiéndome a Johanna que se encuentra limpiando su hacha.

—Eso—Dice señalando al cilindro— Es un carrete de alambre .Lo acuchillaron cuando fue por el a la Cornucopia y bueno….como recordaras, Él gano los juegos electrocutando a todos sus oponentes utilizando un sistema de cableado— Me dice distraídamente Johanna.

El sol se alza en el cielo hasta colocarse justo encima de nosotros.

***Debe ser medio día*** Pienso vagamente sin dejar de lavarle el cabello a Wiress.

De pronto, al otro lado de donde nos encontramos todos, a la derecha, veo nuevamente como las nuebes se comienzan a remolinear bajo el árbol para comenzar a soltar los relámpagos que golpean con fuerza sobre este.

—¡Tic, tac! —Grita emocionada Wiress.

—Estoy harta—Dice exasperada Johanna mientras sale del agua y se dirige hacia donde están los demás—Diviértete con Majara— Agrega refiriéndose a el apodo con el que tiende a llamar a Wiress.

—Tic, tac…..tic, tac—Me repite una y otra vez mientras en mi mente algo hace clic al observar detenidamente la forma de la arena y el sitio en donde los rayos no dejan de golpear con fuerza el árbol.

—Es un reloj—Digo asombrada de mi descubrimiento—La arena es un reloj—Agrego mientras coloco una mano sobre mi vientre en donde siento movimiento.

—¡Wiress, eres asombrosa!—Le digo mientras tomo su cara entre mis manos y le sonrio por su birllante descubrimiento, provocando que todos nos volteen a ver.

* * *

**Hola a todo el mundo jeje :3 **

**Espero hayan disfrutado mucho de este 2 x1 y bueno no olviden dejarme sus reviews hermosisimos que son lo que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo :3 **

**Muchas gracias por todo! :3 **

**Aaaaa ...Una cosa mas antes de que se me olvide. Pronto publicare el siguiente capitulo como modo de celebrar que el Jueves 20 de Noviembre se estrena SINSAJO PARTE 1! **

**Espero esten todos ya listos para la premier y bueno, diviertanse mucho ...tanto como yo lo hare :3 **

**Besos de fuego y muchos dientes de león para todos ustedes! :3 **


	37. Chapter 36

**CAPITULO 29**

**POV KATNISS**

Poco tiempo después de haber hecho el descubrimiento de que la arena había resultado ser un reloj, todos habíamos decidido ir hacia la Cornucopia para ver si podíamos conseguir algunas armas más. En cuanto habíamos llegado a la pequeña isla en donde se encontraba el enorme cuerno de metal, absolutamente todos comenzamos a hablar sobre nuestro descubrimiento para averiguar si podíamos utilizarlo a nuestro favor mientras Wiress se encontraba jugando en el agua y cantando una canción graciosa sobre un ratón y un cucú.

—La arena es un reloj, eso explica por qué los extraños sucesos con los monos, la neblina y la lluvia de sangre—Dice Finnick mientras se toma del mentón pensativo—Eso quiere decir que la arena está dividida por secciones y los ataques ocurren cada hora en cada una de ellas.

—Exacto—Respondo, aprobando la respuesta de Odiar— Por eso los rayos caen sobre ese árbol—Agrego señalando al inmenso árbol que sobresale de entre los demás en donde los rayos caen. —A las doce los rayos caen sobre él y la Cornucopia—Añado mientras señalo hacia el gran cuerno de metal que se encuentra en el centro— simula las manecillas de un reloj.

— ¿Peeta, se pude saber que estás haciendo en la arena? No es momento para hacer dibujos descerebrado—La voz irritada de Johanna nos hace voltear a ver a Peeta quien se encuentra en la arena dibujando un circulo dividido en secciones.

—Estoy haciendo un mapa de la arena— Responde sin dejar de dibujar.

Pronto todos nos acercamos hasta donde esta él y en cuanto lo hacemos nos damos cuenta de que efectivamente es un mapa de toda la isla.

—Johanna, ¿A qué hora masomenos ocurrió la lluvia? —Le pregunta Peeta.

—No lo sé…creo que era alrededor de la 1….

—A las 12 los rayos caen sobre el árbol — Anota Peeta en la sección de las doce por donde la punta del cuerno señala hacia el árbol en el dibujo de la arena—A la 1 es la lluvia de sangre—Dice anotando en la siguiente sección ,después de los rayos, lluvia—A las 2 la neblina—anota neblina en la siguiente sección, después de la lluvia—D los monos atacan y a las 10 la ola desciende —Agrega mientras yo observó asombrada las secciones en donde estas amenazas se encuentran.

—Es sorprendente chico—Dice Beetee—Lo único malo es que no sabemos qué pasa en las demás secciones.

—Al menos ya sabemos dónde no poner nuestro trasero en peligro—Le dice irónicamente Johanna mientras Beetee rueda los ojos por el comentario de ella.

De pronto, de la nada, los cañonazos empezaron a sonar en la dirección a un rayo de distancia de donde ocurrió el ataque de los monos, absolutamente todos nos ponemos en alerta. Pronto un aerodeslizador aparece para recoger dos cadáveres en aquella zona. Esa sección es de las 5 a las 6 por lo que no tenemos idea de que hay en ese lugar.

***Ahora solo quedamos los profesionales y nosotros...Joder…*** Pienso preocupada mientras coloco una mano en mi vientre, sintiendo movimiento en ese lugar**.*Cálmate Katniss, seguramente Haymitch y Plutarch están ideando una estrategia para sacarlos de aquí*** Me digo a mi misma mientras trato de calmar mis nervios pues a mí bebé no le hace ningún bien.

—Oigan….Wiress ha dejado de cantar—Dice alarmado Beetee mientras todos nos damos cuenta de este detalle e inmediatamente volteamos en dirección a donde estaba para encontrarnos a Gloss degollándole la garganta.

No lo pienso dos veces en cuanto la flecha que había tensado en mi arco a toda prisa sale disparada y se incrusta en el pecho de Gloss. Acto seguido, tanto él como Wiress, caen al agua. A mi espalada escucho gritos de los demás mientras forcejean con sus adversarios. Los malditos profesionales nos han tendido una emboscada.

— ¡Cuidado! —Grita Johanna mientras me empuja provocando que el carcaj se me suelte del hombro y veo como su hacha sale disparada en dirección a Cashmere para terminar clavada en su pecho.

Me hecho a toda prisa el carcaj mientras Johanna me ayuda a levantarme. Ambas volteamos hacia donde Beetee, Finnick y Peeta están peleando con Brutus y Enobaria. Cargo a toda velocidad mi arco mientras les disparo a ambos sin mucho éxito. Los dos salen corriendo fuera de mi alcance.

—Se están escapando—Oigo gritar a Beetee.

—Maldita sea—Grito mientras salgo corriendo en dirección en la que ellos salieron huyendo, seguida por Finnick.

—¡Katniss, espera! — Escucho gritar a Peeta sin embargo Johanna lo ha detenido. —¡Katniss!

De pronto justo cuando llego a la playa que da a la jungla , junto con Finnick detrás de mí para intentar detenerme, a mi espalda escucho el desplazamiento de agua y los gritos de Johanna, Beete y Peeta. Volteo a toda prisa para darme cuenta de que la Cornucopia ha empezado a girar.

—¡Peeta!... —Grito asustada mientras trato de regresar corriendo hasta ahí pero antes de que siquiera logre llegar Finnick me detiene.

—¡No!...Joder suéltame Finnick—Grito mientras forcejeó en sus brazos y siento a mi pequeña moviéndose.

—Espera….Tú no puedes ayudarlos Katniss…Le prometí a Peeta que te cuidaría—Me dice con voz demandante mientras me jala lejos del lugar en donde la pequeña isla no deja de girar mientras observo con miedo y terror como Peeta cae al agua.

De pronto de la nada los giros de la Cornucopia para en seco y el agua se ha convertido en espuma. Pronto, desde el fondo del agua, sale tosiendo mi esposo mientras trata de salir apoyándose en una de las franjas de tierra.

—¡Peeta! —Chillo de angustia mientras me suelto de el agarre de Finnick, pero el nuevamente me sujeta del brazo—Joder Finnick, suéltame….

—Espera, ellos están bien…Vamos tenemos que encontrar a los profesionales—Me dice—Hay que acabar con esto de una vez por todas—Dicho esto y pensando en la posibilidad que tenemos de acabar con ellos decido hacerle caso mientras escucho a Peeta y Johanna llamándonos.

***Lo siento Peeta*** Digo para mis adentros mientras Finnick y yo nos adentramos en la espesa jungla. La sección por donde los profesionales corrieron es completamente desconocida para nosotros y no sabemos con qué cosas podemos llegarnos a encontrar.

Pronto Finnick y yo nos detenemos en cuanto perdemos de vista las huellas de los profesionales. Han logrado escaparse.

—Mierda—Grita enfurecido Finnick mientras patea uno de los árboles y yo me recargo sobre uno exhausta y jadeando mientras paseo una mano por mi vientre pues mi bebé no deja de moverse—Creo que será mejor que regresemos—Agrega mientras me ve con preocupación a lo cual asiento cuando….

—¡Katniss! …. ¡Katniss ayúdame!

Escuchar sus gritos solo provoca que la adrenalina me invada junto con el miedo mientras corro y me adentro más en la selva buscando a mi hermana con desesperación.

—¡Prim!...¡Prim!

Pronto llego a un pequeño claro en donde los gritos se escuchan con más fuerza y mucho más aterradores que antes, y lo más espantoso de la situación es que los gritos provienen de las copas de los árboles. ¿Pero qué demonios hace ella aquí? ¿La estarán torturando? ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? Las preguntas me invaden una y otra vez mientras busco en las copas de los arboles a mi hermana.

—¡Prim! —Grito de nuevo y es entonces cuando veo la causa de esos gritos, pues el muy maldito charlajo no deja de revolotear a mi alrededor sin dejar de gritar con la voz de mi hermana por lo cual molesta le disparo una flecha y el endemoniado muto cae al suelo sin vida.

—¡Katniss! —Pronto Finnick llega hasta donde yo estoy mirando aletargada al charlajo mientras le arranco la flecha y la coloco de nuevo en su lugar— ¿Estas bien?...¡Joder, contéstame! —Me pregunta mientras me zarandea de los hombros para que lo voltee a ver.

No me da tiempo de responder cuando de la nada el grito de Annie, mi madre, Gale y muchas de las personas que conozco empiezan a sonar por todo el lugar mientras los charlajos comienzan a revolotearnos a Finnick y a mí.

Asustada y sin saber que hacer siento como Finnick me toma del brazo mientras ambos salimos corriendo de ahí, tratando de alejarnos de los malditos mutos que no dejan de gritar con las voces de nuestros seres queridos en nuestros oídos.

Pronto, al frente, diviso a Beetee, Johanna y Peeta que se encuentra recargado sobre una pared invisible mientras intenta gritar que me detenga. Tanto Finnick como yo chocamos contra la barrera. Estamos atrapados.

Los charlajos se amontonan revoloteándonos a los dos mientras yo intento romper la maldita barrera. Es inútil y es entonces cuando siento que todo el mundo se me viene encima mientras me tapo con fuerza los oídos para tratar de evitar seguir escuchando los gritos pero es completamente inútil y me dejo caer en el suelo de la selva con los oídos y los ojos tapados mientras grito. Del otro lado del muro Peeta se encuentra agachado con la frente recargada sobre el muro y diciendo lo que creo yo es un "No es real".

A mí alrededor todo es obscuridad y miedo mientras tiemblo y tapo con fuerza mis oídos. Aun recostada en posición fetal sobre el suelo de la jungla, sin dejar llorar a la vez. Siento como unos fuertes brazos me cargan y me llevan lejos de ahí hasta la playa en donde él se sienta en la arena conmigo aun en sus brazos mientras me mece en ellos con dulzura. Es entonces cuando despego mis manos de mis oídos y mis manos van directo a mi vientre que ahora se ha vuelto a abultar. El efecto de las capsulas ha desaparecido.

—Shhhh, todo está bien cariño. Tranquila—Me dice con dulzura Peeta sin dejar de mecerme en sus brazos mientras yo no dejo de llorar y siento a mi bebita moviéndose.

—Era su voz…Peeta era su voz…—Logro decirle entre lloriqueos.

—Lo sé mi amor, pero no era real. Ellos no pueden lastimarla ni a ella ni a nadie de nuestros seres queridos—Me dice y escuchar esto hace que me calme un poco y deje de temblar pero las lágrimas aún siguen cayendo por mis mejillas.

Al otro lado de nosotros Johanna le pregunta a Finnick si se encuentra bien a lo cual él, con expresión perdida, responde que todo está bien.

—Mierda….esos malditos de verdad están enfermos—Dice enfurecida mientras se incorpora y voltea a vernos a Peeta y a mí—Tu esposo tiene razón enana. Ellos no pueden tocar a tu hermana porque todo el país la adora. Y sí llegan a hacerlo habría revueltas en el mismo Capitolio—Agrega mientras levanta la vista hacia algún lugar en donde las cámaras posiblemente están colocadas— ¡Y ustedes no querrán es, ¿Verdad?! ...¡Malditas ratas cobardes! — Escuchar aquellas palabras tan atrevidas salir de su boca hace que todos la miremos asombrados mientras ella nos voltee a ver sonriendo con ironía.

—¿Qué? —Dice irritada por la forma en que la observamos mientras se encoje de hombros—No me queda nadie—Dicho esto toma la espita que trae Beetee en sus manos mientras recoge un coco a medio partir y vacío de la arena—Iré a buscar agua.

Pronto siento que alguien ha colocado sus manos sobre mi vientre ahora abultado mientras siento una patadita y al voltearme me doy cuenta de que ha sido Peeta que sonríe con ternura.

—Cariño, creo que no sería mal momento para que te tomaras otra capsula del frasco

** *Ha claro, las capsulas*** Pienso mientras me descuelgo el carcaj y saco las flechas para sacar el frasquito. Sin embargo alarmada, caigo en la cuenta de que el endemoniado frasquito no está.

—Joder….dios no, no, no…—Digo mientras sacudo el saco y me incorporo con algo de dificultad del suelo

—Kat ¿Qué sucede mi amor? —Me dice Peeta preocupado mientras me toma de los hombros obligándome a verlo a los ojos.

Mi mano temblorosa inmediatamente se posa sobre mi vientre mientras digo con un nudo en la garganta:

—Peeta….he perdido el frasco de las capsulas.

Sin previo aviso un paracaídas aterriza frente a nosotros mientras Beetee lo recoge y saca el contenido de este, que extrañamente es una cobijita con el dibujo de un osito en el centro, junto con una pequeña nota que me entrega. Nerviosamente la abro y al leer se me cae el alma al suelo:

_**"Señorita Mellark :**_

_ **Espero que esa manta le sea de gran utilidad. Es mi pequeño obsequio para la pequeña, que espero haya sido de su agrado.**_

_ **Desde ahora en adelante, tienen 24 horas para que el verdadero show comience.**_

_ **Le deseo un feliz parto señorita Katniss.**_

_**Coriolanus Snow"**_

* * *

**Holaaaaa**

**Oh si.**

**¡Nuevo capitulo !**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrurado asi como el ESTRENO DE SINSAJO PARTE 1 !**

**Jejeje :3 **

**Les mando un enorme beso.**

**¡Saludos!**

**PD: Esta historia esta a punto de llegar a su fin ... pero tranquilos que aqui no termina, pues este es solo el comienzo ;) **


	38. Chapter 37

**CAPITULO 30 (Primera Parte) **

**POV KATNISS**

En cuanto termino de leer la nota, siento ganas de vomitar y desmayarme por lo que en cuanto me hinco de cuclillas al suelo sostenida por Peeta, comienzo a volver del estómago sintiéndome mareada.

—Mierda. Tenemos que deshacernos de los tributos profesionales lo más pronto posible— Dice enfurecido y con los dientes apretados Peeta mientras me acuna en sus brazos después de haber vuelto del estómago, mientras lagrimas caen silenciosas por mis mejillas y mis manos se pasean con obsesión por mi vientre abultado en donde siento a mi pequeña moviéndose.

—Descuida chico, tengo un plan—Dice Beeta haciendo que lo volteemos a ver todos sorprendidos—Ten un brillante plan que nos permitirá eliminarlos a ellos de una vez por todas—Agrega mientras Johanna aparece de entre la maleza con el coco lleno de agua.

—¿De qué jodidos me he perdido ahora? —Dice en cuanto ve la cobijita que Beetee me entrega en las manos.

—Es… una larga historia Johanna—Digo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras le sonrió con pesar y le extiendo la nota de esa maldita serpiente, haciendo que ella se acerque hasta donde yo este y tome la nota para leerla.

—¡Maldito hijo de ….—Inmediatamente Finnick le pone una mano en la boca para callar lo que ella estaba a punto de decir.

—Perdón Johanna pero creo que es mejor evitar problemas ahora. Katniss ha extraviado las capsulas— Dicho esto Mason se agacha hasta mi altura en donde ella abre los brazos y me envuelve con ellos mientras Peeta se incorpora en la arena.

—Te juro que no dejare que ese maldito viejo decrepito de mierda te haga daño cariño— Escuchar aquellas palabras hacen que la abrase con fuerza mientras me suelto a llorar con fuerza. Nuevamente siento una patadita en mi vientre que provoca que coloque la mano en ese sitio, angustiada de que la situación se nos vaya de las manos. ¿Cómo poder sobrevivir en este lugar sin las capsulas que mantiene protegida y segura a mi bebé?

***Por favor Haymitch, date prisa*** Imploro para mis adentros, angustiada de que mi mentor y Plutarch no logren sacarnos a tiempo de este lugar infernal.

—Tranquila hija—Dice Beetee mientras se agacha hasta mi altura y me abraza tomándome desprevenida— Si nos deshacemos de los profesionales nos sacaran de aquí —Dicho esto hace que me sienta un poco tranquila mientras asiento pues nadie sabe lo de nuestro plan.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente Beetee? —Le pregunta con curiosidad y seriedad Finnick haciendo que Latier se incorpore y nos sonría a todos.

Peeta y Johanna me ayudan a levantarme mientras mi esposo me abraza y me susurra en el oído que todo va a estar bien mientras yo asiento y le sonrió. Ambos tenemos una mano colocada sobre mi vientre mientras abrazo con fuerza la manta sobre mi pecho cuando Beetee dice:

—Este es el plan, chicos…

**POV PEETA**

Luego de haber ideado el plan de Beete que era bastante ingenioso para deshacernos de los profesionales (Brutus y Enobaria). Pronto nos dirigimos al árbol en donde los rayos caían para enredar el cable alrededor de este. Mientras Beetee hacia esto de enredar el cable alrededor del árbol, yo me encontraba caminando alrededor del lugar de la mano de mi pequeña Kat.

—Peeta, sé que la situación no amerita para decir estas cosas pero—Dijo mientras se detenía y se volteaba para tomar mi cara entre sus manos con dulzura— Te amo y hare todo lo que sea necesario para mantener a salvo a nuestra pequeña y a ti—Aquellas palabras solo provocaron que un sentimiento de inseguridad se adueñara de mi mientras la abrazaba con delicadeza y colocaba una mano sobre su pancita, sintiendo a mi pequeña moviéndose.

—No Kat, yo me encargare de mantenerte a salvo a ti y a nuestra hija— Asegure mientras ella se despegaba de mi cuerpo con brusquedad y me miraba entre angustiada y molesta.

—Mellark, será mejor que no pongas en riesgo tu vida porque te juro que…. —No la deje continuar por que inmediatamente la comencé a besar callando todo lo que fuera a decirme.

Katniss inmediatamente comenzó a forcejear mientras soltaba gruñidos, mientras me reía por mis adentros pero pronto ella dejo de resistirse y comenzó a besarme mientas ella me besaba también. Pronto el sabor de sus labios adquirió un sabor salado. Ella estaba llorando.

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, tome sus mejillas y profundice un poco más el beso mientras ella soltaba un jadeo permitiéndome meter mi lengua dentro de su boca.

El beso cada vez se iba haciendo más intenso mientras mi mano y una de las suyas bajaba hasta su vientre en donde una fuerte patada que provenía de ese lindo lugar junto el grito de Johanna nos hizo detenernos. Ambos nos miramos sonrojados mientras sonreíamos como tontos.

—Ya basta tortolitos, es hora de irnos a la playa—Anuncio con diversión Mason provocando que Katniss rodara los ojos y que yo me riera.

—Vamos cariño— Dije mientras la tomaba de la mano y nos encaminábamos hacia los demás.

***Por favor Haymitch, Plutarch. Dense prisa*** Roge para mis adentros mientras mi otra mano libre iba directo hacia el relicario que colgaba en mi cuello. Un extraño presentimiento comenzó a formarse en mi interior mientras nos dirigíamos en dirección hacia la playa.

**POVT KATNISS**

Nos encontrábamos en la playa, en una sección de la arena en la que no teníamos la menor idea de lo que había ahí. Yo me sentía adolorida y exhausta, pero había algo más. Comencé a sentirme nerviosa y el bebé no dejaba de patear con fuerza como si estuviera intentando advertirme de algo sin embargo no le di mucha importancia y para tratar de calmar a mi pequeña me acariciaba el vientre de casi 8 meses y medio.

Desde que había extraviado las capsulas y el haber recibido esa maldita nota no me encontraba del todo bien.

**POVT PEETA**

Estábamos todos reunidos en la playa planeando una estrategia para atraer a de los profesionales restantes hacia la trampa. Ya habíamos enredado aquél cable en el árbol donde caía el rayo, Beetee era un genio ya solo faltaba el ingenio para atraer a los profesionales y acabar con ellos.

Katniss había estado últimamente algo inquieta al igual que exhausta. No dejaba de acariciarse el vientre y caminar de un lado a otro como si fuera un animal enjaulado y eso ciertamente me tenía muy preocupado así que me acerque a ella para tratar de convencerla de que descansara un poco.

—No puedes estar mucho tiempo de pie. A la bebé no le hace ningún bien, amor, mejor por qué no descansas un rato

—Peeta no puedo la bebé no deja de moverse y me patea mucho si me quedo quieta— Dijo esto mirándome a los ojos con expresión intranquila y cansada.

—Por favor. Ambas necesitan descansar, si no lo haces por mí al menos hazlo por nuestra hija preciosa—Dije acariciando su pancita sintiendo a mi niña moviéndose dentro de Katniss.

—Está bien…tu ganas...pero solo un rato— dijo entornando los ojos y haciendo un adorable puchero.

Nos apartamos un poco de los demás diciendo que Kat se sentía cansada y que tenía que recuperar energías.

Cando llegamos al refugio algo se desato dentro de la jungla y todo sucedió rápido pues de la nada un gigantesco insecto apareció persiguiendo a los profesionales y nosotros estábamos justo enfrente de ellos por lo que al reaccionar deprisa tome la mano de Katniss ,salí corriendo con ella hasta donde se encontraban los demás.

**POVT KATNISS**

Dios. Apenas nos acercábamos al refugio, cuando, se desató el desastre.; un gigantesco insecto, parecido a una mantis, de aspecto aterrador y colmillos gigantes apareció de la nada persiguiendo a los profesionales, ahora, Peeta tiraba de mi mano para salir huyendo del peligro y por si fuera poco he empezado a sentir una punzada de dolor en mi vientre al cual no le di mucha importancia pues nuestras vidas corren peligro otra vez y tenemos que llegar donde están los demás.

—¡Katniss, corre! ¡Ya casi llegamos, no falta mucho! —Exclamó Peeta tirando de mi mano.

Levante la mirada logrando divisar a los demás gritarnos que siguiéramos corriendo tal como hicimos llegando hasta donde estaban, y, de un momento a otro tomamos nuestras armas dispuestos a acabar con aquél monstruo.

Yo me dediqué a cargar mi arco para disparar al horrible muto que nos perseguía.

El dolor en mi vientre cesó por un momento, creo que mi niña entendía que corríamos peligro, por lo que solo me ocupe en derribar a ese insecto que se iba acercando cada vez más trayendo consigo a los profesionales que corrían hundidos en terror y miedo.

Luego, vino lo peor, vi claramente como ese temible y antropomorfo monstruo tomaba vuelo y con sus tenazas sujetaba a Enobaria sujetando su cabeza con sus afiladas mandíbulas para hacerla emitir un chasquido a la par que iba quebrando esta y devorándola; era una escena aterradora y completamente sádica, pero, lo peor no acababa aquí, logré ver para mi infortunio como alcanzaba a Brutos, haciendo al igual que con Enobaria, tomando su cabeza y esta vez, la fiera aparentemente más "entusiasmada" arrancando su cabeza de una sola vez, dejando escuchar ese sanguinolento crujido al arrancarla de su cuello el cual chisporroteaba sangre, lo peor se aproximaba, ya que el asqueroso muto tomo los cuerpos de ambos sacudiéndolos en el aire.

Todo era un mar de entrañas y sangre manchando la blanca arena de la playa. Me encontraba aterrada, si es que esa era la palabra correcta para presenciar semejante escena que no había sido menos que espantosa, estaba completamente paralizada y horrorizada con el arco en mano, cargado, aun sin disparar.

De la nada, sentí una patadita en mi vientre y solo así, al sentir a mi hija moverse reaccione despertando de mi letargo.

—¡Katniss, vamos! ¡Dispara!...¡Katniss, hazlo! — Escuchaba a Peeta, Johanna y Finnick gritándome, pero, yo ya había soltado la flecha de mi arco que a parar directamente en el ojo izquierdo del muto tras ese primer disparo los demás empezaron a atacarlo frenéticamente. Cada uno haciendo uso de sus propias habilidades. Lo que nadie sabía en ese momento era que había sentido escurrir algo caliente entre las piernas que caía por mis muslos a la vez que sentía una leve punzada de dolor, pero, era tanta mi adrenalina que no llegaba a percibirlo, al menos no mucho.

Con mi última flecha di justo en el pecho del muto y así fue como termino y a la vez empezó todo. Yacíamos todos de pie, ahí, exhaustos cuando de la nada comencé a sentir verdadero dolor. Sentía como mi vientre se contraía y rápidamente lleve mis manos ahí.

La pequeña punzada se transformó en dolor genuino y un grito desgarrador se escapó de mis labios, justo cuando Peeta volteó a verme y me sostuvo antes de que cayera arrodillada en sus brazos.

—¡¿Katniss?! ¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué sucede?!

— ¡Peeta!... L-La bebé… ¡La bebé ya viene!

—¿Qué?...

—¡Dios! ¡Me duele!

Y luego, todo empezó. Peeta y Finnick me cargaron hasta la orilla, en donde Johanna, había improvisado una cama de helechos y hojas donde me recostaron mientras ella corría por agua y regresaba corriendo hasta donde estábamos a la misma velocidad.

**POVT PEETA**

Todo pasó rápido estábamos en la arena cerca de la orilla del mar, Katniss se encontraba recostada en la cama de hojas. No paraba de gritar y de retorcerse de dolor, el verla asi me dolía y me tenía angustiado por no poder evitar que sintiera tanto dolor, pues nuestra hija estaba a punto de nacer.

—¡Ahh!... ¡Me duele!... ¡Peeta, vamos a morir!...¡No quiero!... ¡Ay!

—Katniss voy a tener que revisarte… por ningún motivo vayas a pujar ¿okay?. Flexiona las piernas y sepá exageres descerebrada solo respira y trata de no gritar tanto — Le exigió Johanna

—¡Ay!... ¡No puedo Johanna!

No sabía que hacer Finnick y yo sujetábamos las manos de Katniss y ella se encontraba gritando con la frente aperlada las mejillas rosadas y los dientes apretados fuertemente al igual que sus ojos de los cuales brotaban lágrimas de dolor y angustia.

—¡No Katniss!...No vayas a pujar o lastimaras a la niña— Le decía Johanna

—Vamos Kat…Preciosa, todo saldrá bien, no dejare que nada les pase. Todo estará bien—Le decía una y otra vez besando su frente, dándole ánimos.

Johanna se encontraba entre las piernas de mí mujer revisando como iba su proceso de parto.

**POVT KATNISS:**

Johanna me había separado las piernas un poco más de lo que ya las tenía separadas lo cual me había hecho más difícil el no pujar y comencé a sentir una presión horrible en las ingles como si me desgarraran desde dentro y algo se estuviese deslizando poco a poco por lo que sentía unas ganas tremendas de pujar y…

—¡No descerebrada!... Si pujas ahora lastimarás a la niña… ¡Maldita sea!... ¡¿Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir?!... Demonios, esto no es bueno. Finnick, necesito tu ayuda…! Ahora mismo! ….

Rápidamente Finnick se acercó hasta donde estaba Johanna y la expresión de ambos era indescriptible.

—¿Qué?... ¡Ay!... Demonios, diganme ¿Qué sucede?... ¡¿Qué tiene mi bebé?!...¡Díganlo!.. — estaba asustada y me empecé a inquietar cuando oí decir a Johanna que algo no andaba bien.

***Esto no puede ser bueno*** Pensé. Mi peor pesadilla estaba a punto de hacerse realidad.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Jejeje oh sii...**

**Todo mundo va a querer matarme por dejar el capitulo hasta aqui pero espero lo hayan disfrutado :3 **

**Oh por dios, la bebé ya va a nacer...**

**¿Que creem que ira a pasar en el siguiente? ¿Que es lo que espanto a Johanna y Finnick?**

**Averiguenlo en el proximo capitulo :3 **

**Nos leemos :3 **

**.lll.**

**PD: **

**Samantha136: **Hermosa este capitulo va dedicado a ti :3 ❤


	39. Chapter 38

**CAPITULO 30 (Segunda parte)**

**"Johanna me había separado las piernas un poco más de lo que ya las tenía separadas lo cual me había hecho más difícil el no pujar y comencé a sentir una presión horrible en las ingles como si me desgarraran desde dentro y algo se estuviese deslizando poco a poco por lo que sentía unas ganas tremendas de pujar y…**

**—¡No descerebrada!... Si pujas ahora lastimarás a la niña… ¡Maldita sea!... ¡¿Cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir?!... Demonios, esto no es bueno. Finnick, necesito tu ayuda…! Ahora mismo! ….**

**Rápidamente Finnick se acercó hasta donde estaba Johanna y la expresión de ambos era indescriptible.**

**—¿Qué?... ¡Ay!... Demonios, díganme ¿Qué sucede?... ¡¿Qué tiene mi bebé?!...¡Díganlo!.. — estaba asustada y me empecé a inquietar cuando oí decir a Johanna que algo no andaba bien.**

***Esto no puede ser bueno* Pensé. Mi peor pesadilla estaba a punto de hacerse realidad. Mi peor pesadilla estaba a punto de hacerse realidad. "**

**POV JOHANNA**

Oh no. Esto en verdad es malo.

La cabeza del bebé ya se asomaba pero al palparla, encontré que el cordón umbilical lo tenía alrededor del cuello por lo que le pedí a Finnick que me echará una mano. Cada vez era más difícil mantener a Katniss tranquila. Y si pujaba más, haría que la bebé muriera asfixiada, y si no hacíamos algo pronto, tanto ella como la niña podía morir.

—Escúchame bien Finnick, la bebé tiene el cordón umbilical alrededor de su cuello. Necesito que tomes con cuidado la cabecita sin soltarla ¿Entendiste? — Dije con voz autoritaria.

—Yo…yo…Yo nunca he había estado en un parto Johanna…yo ni siquiera vi nacer a mi hijo… yo

—¡No seas idiota! — Le reprendí, dándole un zape en la cabeza al pobre pues estaba como en un estado shock al ver la sangre y a la bebé asomándose entre las piernas de Katniss— Joder Finnick, ya eres padre. Tu solo has lo que yo te diga y por favor… ¡Ni se te ocurra desmayarte, o tendré que regresarte de vuelta de entre los muertos, con una matada en el trasero! — El pobre solo atino a asentir enérgicamente con la cabeza.

— ¡Haaaayy!….aaagh…me duele… mi bebé…¡Se va a morir!... Por faaavoor Finnick—Al ver a Katniss así mientras se aferrada a su brazo, Finnick prácticamente paso de ser un idiota a estar alerta y responder bien con lo que le había pedido que hiciera. Así fue como, entre él y yo, nos pusimos manos a la obra.

***Este bebé nacerá bien o yo dejo de llamarme Johanna Mason*** Pensé decidida.

**POV KATNISS**

No era tonta. Había visto miles de veces como mi madre atendía partos en la Veta. Y en los casos más extremos, el cordón umbilical del bebé estaba alrededor de su cuello, complicando más las cosas. Sabía que si seguía pujando, la bebé podría morir asfixiada y eso me aterraba aún más de la cuenta.

Johanna no dejaba de repetirme que aguantara un poco más. Podía sentir sus manos alrededor del cuello de mi niña, tratando de desenredar el cordón y eso solo hacía que me retorciera aún más de dolor.

***¡Joder!…¡¿Por qué siempre algo tiene que salir mal?!* **Pensé para mis adentros sin dejar de gritar mientras resistía las tremendas ganas de seguir pujando.

Comenzaba a cansarme poco a poco y no dejaba de agarrar fuertemente las manos de Peeta y Beetee , casi hasta sacarles sangre. Pero eso no me importaba. Estaba más que angustiada, molesta y frustrada por no poder hacer mucho para que mi niña naciera bien y por qué este no era un lugar perfecto para traer al mundo a un bebé.

Pronto en un arranque de enojo y dolor, y sintiendo una nueva contracción, agarre a Peeta del cuello de la mono que todos traíamos puestos y lo jale bruscamente cerca de mi cara diciéndole:

—¡Todo esto es tu maldita culpa!...aaaaaaayy… ¡Tú me metiste en esto!...¡Tú me embarazaste!... ¡AHORA ARREGLALO! — Mi pobre esposo solo me veía con cara de espanto y asombro por mi excesivo enojo.

—Descuida chico, así son las mujeres cuando están a punto de dar a luz. Se transforman en el mismísimo diablo…— Dijo en un tono burlón Beetee , provocando que lo volteara a ver con mirada asesina y molesta, haciendo que se callara y que bajara la cabeza asustado. Pronto una nueva contracción nuevamente hizo que me retorciera de dolor mientras trataba de reprimir las ganas de pujar.

—Mmmmaaagh….Haaaayyy maldición…Jo…¡Johanna!...aaay…. por favor…¡Dime que ya todo está bien y que puedo pujar ya! — Pronto sentí un ligero tirón y las manos de Johanna retirarse un poco junto con las de Finnick, quien se apartó por completo para dejar a Mason hacer el resto del trabajo.

—¡Listo!...Ya, ya, ya… Ahora si enana, puja con todas tus fuerzas y...— No la deje terminar pues al momento de sentir una nueva contracción, empecé a pujar con todas mis fuerzas.

—Peeta, vamos. Asómate un poquito…Ven a ver esto… No puedes perdértelo…— Dijo Johanna, viendo asombrada lo que sucedía entre mis piernas. Yo simplemente voltee a ver a Peeta, quien me preguntaba con la mirada si podía hacerlo, a lo cual yo solo asentó. Sin soltar su mano, me dio un pequeño beso en la frente y se asomó a mis piernas que estaban cubiertas con la mantita, impidiéndome ver lo que pasaba.

**POV PEETA**

Me acerqué hasta las piernas de Katniss. Y fue entonces que la vi. Era la cabecita de mi bebé y sin poderlo evitar, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos.

—¡Oh dios!...Aaaaaa….mmmmhhnnn…— Katniss empezó a pujar de nuevo y poco a poco el cuerpecito de mi bebita fue saliendo expulsado del cuerpo de su madre.

—Así Kat, vas muy bien. Solo un poco más…No te canses, vamos sigue descerebrada… —La animaba Johanna.

De pronto retire la vista de las piernas de mi esposa y volteé a verla. Katniss estaba exhausta, llorando con los dientes apretados, casi queriendo cerrar los ojos y eso me alarmo de sobre manera…

—Kat, linda. Ya falta poco…¡No te rindas amor!...Ya casi… casi termina todo y tendremos a nuestra pequeña…¿Katniss?...¡Katniss!... —Ya era demasiado tarde. Katniss se había desmayado, quedando inconsciente. Por más que le gritábamos y la zarandeábamos un poco, no había respuesta.

—¡Katniss!...¡Por favor despierta!...Tu hija y yo te necesitamos… ¡Por el amor de dios, despierta!...¡Nooo!...¡KATNISS!

* * *

**Hola de nuevo.**

**En verdad un disculpa por la tardanza, se me presento un problemilla y bueno.**

**Pero aqui estoy y espero hayan disfrutado la segunda parte de este capitulo.**

**Parece que las cosas se complicaron mas O.O**

**Por favor no me prometo que todo tiene una razon de ser :3 **

**¿Que creem que ira a pasar en la tercera y ultima parte de este capitulo? **

**(Les dejo eso de tarea) :P jeje **

**CAPITULO DEDICADO Y PUBLICADO A PETICION DE: **

**Samantha136: **

Una disculpa por la tortura...espero hayas disfrutado el capitulo :3

**Xhex**

Mujer hermosa jejeje no me vayas a matar :P ...te juro que todo tiene un por que de las cosas :3

**Nai1987** : Interesante tu deduccion jeje pero espero que este capitulo te haya sacado de dudas por tu review ❤

**Vianny: **Gracias por tu review. Espero verte mas seguido por aqui ;) ❤

**Hayy enserio no me maten jeje XP... y gracias por leer mi historia y comentrar.**

**¡Muchas gracias!**

**PD: Ya vi Sinsajo parte 1 y madre mia sali llorando del cine...Es preciosa . En verdad que Francis y todo el elenco hicieron un gran trabajo como siempre. Tengo deseos de verla de nuevo ,y pues ,no queda mas que esperar a la segunda parte el año que viene TwT**

**.lll.**

**Nos leemos pronto :3 **


	40. Chapter 39

****CAPITULO 30 (Tercera y última parte) ****

**POV KATNISS**

Me encontraba en la pradera. Había abierto los ojos y me encontraba plácidamente descansando sobre la hierba, a la sombra de un gran árbol por lo que nuevamente cerré los ojos, dejando que el viento acariciara mi rostro. Permitiendo que los pocos rayos de sol, que se filtraban por las hojas, me bañaran con su energía.

De pronto, empecé a escuchar unas risas infantiles a mí alrededor.

***¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo yo aquí?*** Me pregunte a mí misma.

No sabía por qué me encontraba en aquel lugar, no sabía que estaba haciendo yo ahí. Prácticamente no recordaba nada. Sin embargo, me sentía en completa paz y tranquilidad, y eso era lo único que me importaba.

—Jajaja…¡Vamos papá!...jajaja — Al seguir escuchando las risas de aquellos niños a mi alrededor, no pude evitar mi curiosidad por lo que abrí nuevamente mis ojos y me incorpore, recargándome en el tronco del árbol para observar.

Cerca de donde yo me encontraba, divise a dos pequeños niños jugando en la pradera.A lado de ellos, un hombre de preciosos ojos azules y cabello rubio que brillaba como el oro al sol, se encontraba sonriéndoles con ternura mientras jugaba con ellos por lo que llegue a la conclusión de que él era su padre.

Pronto toda mi atención se centró sobre la pequeña niña preciosa de pelo castaño, piel aceitunada y preciosos ojos azulados, muy similares a los de su padre. Esta niña tenía una expresión dulce e inocente, lo cual hizo que algo se removiera dentro de mí. Dos lágrimas inocentes brotaron de mis ojos.

—¿Por qué siento tantas ganas de llorar? —Me pregunte a mí misma mientras me limpiaba a toda prisa las lágrimas y volteaba a ver al pequeño niño.

El pequeño tenía un parecido muy similar a su padre: cabello rubio, facciones idénticas y un cierto aire de pureza y tranquilidad. **Todo en él se asemejaba mucho aa…. **

Agite varias veces mi cabeza por algunos recuerdos en mi mente que se distorsionaban cuando de pronto algo más capto mi atención. Los ojos del pequeño niño eran de un color grisáceo, similar a los míos. Nuevamente, el mismo sentimiento que había sentido cuando vi a la niña se volcó en mi pecho.

***¿Por qué estoy sintiendo esto? ¿Que estoy haciendo yo aquí?*** Me pregunte a mí misma sin entender por qué un sinfín de sentimientos me golpeaban con fuerza en el pecho ***¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo antes de llegar aquí?* **Esta era la pregunta que más rondaba por mi cabeza.

Por alguna extraña razón, al ver a estos niños jugando en la pradera, una necesidad de protección y amor hacia ellos se apodero de mí. Un instinto floreció, algo maternal me hizo darme cuenta de todo…Estos niños a los cuales yo vea jugar eran mis hijos, y aquel hombre que les sonreía y los veía con devoción era Peeta, mi esposo.

—Mami…

Escuchar esa dulce voz infantil, hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos y que me concentrara en ver el rostro de mi niña parada justo enfrente de mí. Al levantar un poco más la mirada, pude ver a Peeta cargando al niño en sus brazos mientras ambos me sonreían.

—¿Si, cariño? — Levante mi mano, acariciando la mejilla de mi pequeña mientras le sonreía con ternura y amor.

—Mami, aún falta un poquito más para que me conozcas. Todo va a estar bien pero aun tienes algo que hacer….Tienes que despertar…—Dijo tomando mi mano entre sus manitas.

—¿Qué? —Pregunte mientras observaba confundida a mi pequeña.

—Mami tienes que abrir los ojos, esto es solo un sueño…Sí no despiertas, nuca podremos conocernos algún día.

—No, tengo miedo— Dije mientras abrazaba fuertemente mi pequeña—No quiero despertar

**_—¡Katniss por favor, abre los ojos!... Amor… No quiero perderlas, por favor…— _**Esa voz era la de Peeta, pero no el Peeta de mis sueños, sino el real.

—Mami, pronto me conocerás. Ya falta poco….Tienes que abrir los ojos para que me veas. Todo estará bien. Te lo prometo.

Asustada y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, conté hasta diez diciendo:

—Está bien….abriré los ojos—Nuevamente abrece con fuerza a mi hija mientras de positaba un pequeño beso en su frente—Te amo cielo…

—Y yo a ti mamá….Vamos, es hora de despertar….

Abrí los ojos y de pronto el dolor que sentía en mi bajo vientre regreso con mucha más fuerza y brutalidad por lo que me incorpore un poco, recargando la espalda en el pecho de alguien.

Gritando y pujando con todas, siento como algo se va deslizando, desgarrándome desde adentro.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh!

Entonces lo escucho, es el llanto de mi bebé. El llanto de mi pequeña bebita al nacer, tomando por primera vez su primer aliento de vida al llegar a este mundo. Era el más dulce sonido que había escuchado en toda mi vida y por un momento, hizo que me sintiera en completa paz y tranquilidad. Olvidándome por completo de la leve punzada de dolor que aún seguía sintiendo entre las piernas, aunque esta ya no era tan fuerte. Ni siquiera le daba importancia al hecho de que me encontraba en ropa interior ya que tuvieron que quitarme el mono que traía puesto en cuanto se me rompió la fuente. Todo estaba en completa paz.

—Kat…Nena, mira aquí abajo—Dijo Johanna con la voz quebrada, apunto de llorar.

Inmediatamente me incorpore un poco más con ayuda de Peeta, en quien me había recargado sobre su pecho, y de Beetee, que me sostenía del brazo donde me tenía fuertemente agarrada. La manta que estaba sobre mis piernas ya no estaba y fue entonces cuando pude verla.

Era tan pequeña:

Con la piel rosada y cubierta por algunos restos de placenta y sangre, pequeños labios rosados. Brazos, piernas y mejillas regordetas. Estaba sonrojada por el esfuerzo de haber nacido pero notaba con claridad la piel clara idéntica a la de su padre y la pelusita en su pequeña cabecita de lo que sería un hermoso cabello castaño obscuro, idéntico al mío. Simplemente era perfecta y preciosa, era un ángel. Mi pequeño ángel.

Ella era la cosita más hermosa y maravillosa que mis ojos habían visto en toda mi vida, y simplemente no entendía como algo tan pequeño y frágil podía llenarme de tanta felicidad, amor y pudiera hacer que ya la amara demasiado, a pesar de verla por primera vez.

Mi pequeña no dejaba de llorar en los brazos de Johanna, que la estaba limpiando con el agua que había traído para después envolverla con la manta que había estado sobre mis piernas antes. Johanna Mason lloraba también en silencio y con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Yo no dejaba de llorar y sonreír al mismo tiempo como boba cuando de pronto, sentí algo húmedo y cálido en mi hombro izquierdo. Al levantar la mirada, vi a Peeta llorando y sonriendo al mismo entonces que ambos nos miramos.

Dándome un beso en la frente, mi dulce esposo dijo:

—Buen trabajo mi amor…Dios mío….Tuve miedo Kat. Casi las pierdo a apmas…

—No podía abandonarlos. Eso jamás…—Dije en un susurro, algo exhausta mientras juntaba dulcemente mi frente con la suya— Tenemos una niña Peeta…Una niña preciosa—Agregue con verdadera alegría y amor—**Gracias por este hermoso milagro que me has dado**—Dije por última vez con la voz quebrada por el llanto y el cansancio de haber traído al mundo a nuestra hijita.

—No cariño, gracias a ti por permitirme ser padre y compartir contigo este maravilloso momento—Dicho esto se inclinó y me beso con ternura e intensidad. En cuanto rompimos nuestro beso una mano se puso entre nuestros labios para evitar que nos besáramos de nuevo.

—¡Hey ,chicos!...Dejen para otro momento sus arrumacos y cursilerías ¿Quieren? …Su pequeño bodoque quiere conocerlos y tiene hambre… Aquí tienes descerebrada— Dijo con sorpresiva dulzura Johanna mientras me depositaba con ternura en los brazos a mi bebita— Buen trabajo nena. Valió la pena esperar—Agrego.

En cuanto la sostuve en mis brazos, ella dejo de llorar un poco y solo puede escuchar sus adorables gimoteos.

—Es preciosa…—Dije con los ojos anegados de lágrimas mientras dejaba un pequeño beso sobre su frente. Ella poco a poco se fue tranquilizando mientras la mecía con suavidad en mis brazos. Incluso siento un poco de miedo mientras la sostengo, ya que es un pequeña y fragil.

De repente, Vallolet abrio un poco sus ojitos, dejándome ver un precioso azul celeste que hizo que me tranquilizara. Entonces volteo a ver a Peeta, que no ha parado de llorar y de sonreírle como bobo a nuestra nena.

—Tiene tus ojos—Le digo emocionada a mi esposo con una gran sonrisa.

—Es igual de hermosa que tu—Me responde con ternura, dándole un beso a nuestra hija en su pequeña frente y otro a mí en la mía.

—Alguien tiene hambre—Dice con diversión y ternura Finnick.

Es entonces cuando bajo mi mirada y noto que la pequeña boquita de mi bebita se mueve en busca de algo a lo que aferrarse cerca de mi pecho .Llevo puesta la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba bajo el mono que antes traía puesto. Por instinto sé exactamente lo que necesita por lo que me descubro uno de mis senos bajándome el tirante y acerco a mi bebé más a mí. Ella, al principio no sabe qué hacer exactamente pero sé que tiene hambre, por lo que pronto su boquita se aferra a su fuente de alimento y comienza a succionar despacio mientras me mira con esos preciosos ojos grandes y azules que hace que se me corte la respiración y que me sienta dichosa de tenerla en mis brazos. Dichosa de saber que es mía, de saber que yo soy su madre.

—Hola pequeña…soy tu madre…—LE dije con ternura.

Al momento en el que siento su boquita en mi pecho, una sensación extraña se apodera de mí y hace que se me erice un poco mi piel. Su manita se encuentra cerrada en un puñito sobre mi pecho por lo que se la tomo y ella inmediatamente atrapa mi dedo índice en ella. Es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de la fuerza que tiene:

**"Es pequeña, pero es fuete como sus padres."**

El amamantar a mi hijita es un momento único y mágico, muy íntimo entre las dos.

Por un rato, me olvido de todo a mí alrededor y solo me concentro en ver a mi pequeña succionar de mi pecho con tranquilidad mientras ella me observa con cierto aire de curiosidad y reconocimiento, como si supera lo que soy para ella.

Sé que Peeta nos está viendo. Incluso puedo notar la mirada enternecedora de todos los demás, y la verdad es que no lo voy a negar, la escena es verdaderamente enternecedora.

No sé por qué, pero algo me hace regresar a la realidad al darme cuenta de que el sol poco a poco se va ocultando por el horizonte mientras que con el veo como mi bebé poco apoco va cerrando sus ojitos. Ya ha dejado de alimentarse por lo pronto se queda dormida en mis brazos y yo nuevamente me arreglo la camiseta de tirantes, cubriendo mi pecho.

—Katniss, sé que estas exhausta pero tienes que ponerte de pie. Pronto vendrán a sacarnos de aquí…Vamos— La voz de Finnick me hace voltear a verlo extrañada.

—¿Qué? — Digo pues no sé exactamente a que se refiere y me aterra porque caigo en la cuenta del lugar en el que nos encontramos aun.

***Maldita sea. Tenemos que salir de aquí*** Es lo único que pienso en mi mente. Estoy asustada.

No hemos salido de la arena y probablemente haya miles de depredadores al asecho en la jungla. Seguramente los han soltado los vigilantes y han olido la sangre. Seguro que se encuentran dispuestos a atacar.

***No permitiré que Snow se salga con la suya y lastime a mi familia*** Pensó mientras abrazo con fuerza a mi bebé y volteo a ver a Peeta. Creo que él piensa lo mismo que yo porque su rostro refleja la preocupación y el mismo miedo que estoy sintiendo. Estamos todos muy expuestos a la orilla de la playa y tenemos que salir ya de aquí. ***Tengo que sacar a Peeta y a nuestra hija de aquí. Tengo que ponerlos a salvo* **Estoy decidida a hacer lo que sea necesario para mantener a salvo a quienes amo.

**Hola**

**Sí, seguro qu no se lo esperaban jeje ¿Verdad?**

**Espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo :3 **

**¿Que creen que ira a pasar ahora que la bebé ya nacio y Katniss se percata del peligro en el que ahora se encuentran todos?**

**O_O**

**Averiguenlo en el proximo capitulo**

**PD: ****Muhas gracias por leer mi historia y dejarme sus lindos reviews**

**se les quiere mucho!**

**.lll.**

**X3 **


	41. Chapter 40

**CAPITULO 31 **

**POV NARRADORA**

**~~Ciudad de Capitolio-Edificio de operación, manejo y control de Los Juegos del Hambre~~**

Al fin, su momento había llegado. En cuando el bebé había sido entregado a los brazos de su madre, Snow inmediatamente realizo una inoportuna llamada que fue escuchada por Plutarch que se encontraba a lado del presidente. Una llamada que sentenciaba al destino de los habitantes del Distrito 12.

—Escúcheme bien comandante Thread, quiero que mande a todos a sus casas. Yo le informare cuando las aeronaves estén listas y cargadas— Anuncio con verdadero interés y alegría—No…mata a el alcalde, solo necesito a el padre y a los dos hermanos del muchacho. La madre de la mocosa y su hermana se quedan en el Distrito 12. Eso es todo…yo le avisare en cuanto todo esté listo —Agrego mientras colgaba el teléfono y se daba cuenta de que Plutarch se encontraba pensativo.

—¿Qué sucede Heavensbee? — Pregunto interesado Snow.

—Nada señor, creo que sería buen momento para enviar por los chicos ahora que la pequeña ha nacido ya—Dijo mientras lo volteaba a ver con seriedad, ocultando tras de sí su miedo e inseguridades pues el plan estaba a punto de ponerse en marcha.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Tráelos aquí Plutarch. La señorita Everdeen ha cumplido bien con su parte del trato pero sin embargo no puedo permitirle a ella y al chico seguir con vida. Pobre pequeña—Dijo mientras miraba con fingida tristeza a la pequeña bebé que Katniss sostenía con amor y protección en sus brazos—Tan pequeñita y quedara huérfana de padre y madre— Escuchar aquellas últimas palabras solo provocó que Plutarch abrieran los ojos del susto al igual que Suzanne Coriolanus C. , la pequeña nieta de Snow, quien no dejaba de temblar con la vista en el suelo. Suzanne a pesar de su corta edad, siempre había estado consciente de las injusticias de su abuelo pero sin embargo la pequeña niña prefirió seguirle la corriente y mantener la cabeza agachada como una muñeca encantadora, como así le solía llamar su abuelo.

—En seguida su señoría— Anuncio Plutarch haciendo una reverencia mientras se dirigía a la puerta y la cerraba tras de sí.

***Joder, tengo que hacerle una llamada al Distrito 12 y a la presidenta Coin de inmediato. El plan tiene que ponerse en marcha ahora* **Pensó para sus adentros mientras corría a toda prisa hacia el lugar en donde los mentores se encontraban para darle aviso a Haymitch sobre la desagradable situación mientras ordenaba un aerodeslizador desde el Distrito 13 a cierta mujer frívola y extraña.

**~~Distrito 12~~**

A lo largo de la Plaza Pública, la gente se encontraba reunida observando el maravilloso y bello acontecimiento que jamás se había visto en tantos años de juegos y desgracias. Por primera vez en la historia, una pequeña esperanza empezó a renacer en sus corazones. Era verdaderamente increíble la fuerza de sentimiento y emociones encontradas con la que había golpeado la llegada de aquel pequeño bebé. De aquella pequeña criatura que desertaba sentimientos de lucha y esperanza, no solo en el Distrito 12, sino que también en los demás distritos.

Katniss Mellark había no solo traído al mundo a su pequeña sino también había traído el inicio de una lucha incansable por aquella libertad prometida. El nacimiento de Vallolet había sido la última acción que había abierto un nuevo camino, la creencia de que la paz podía ser posible. El inicio de una lucha incansable que brotaba en la mente y los corazones de toda una nación presa de la crueldad del Capitolio y sus injusticias.

Snow, sin ser consciente de ello, había despertado en los demás distritos la ideología de rebelarse en contra de su gobierno y de todo el Capitolio. El inicio de una guerra que estaba a punto de avecinarse.

Allá en el Distrito 12, por fin la señora Elena, Primrose, Madge, Delly , Gale y su familia, el padre de Peeta y sus hermanos, podían respirar con tranquilidad mientras observaban con ternura y amor el momento en que Katniss sostenía por primera vez en sus brazos a esa pequeña esperanza de paz que había renacido junto con su llegada a este mundo.

Sin embargo, el momento mágico fue cortado abruptamente por la horda de agentes de la paz que irrumpieron en la transmisión mientras Romulus Thread anunciaba con voz demandante:

—¡Por órdenes del presidente Snow, se ha cancelada la trasmisión de los juegos por el día de hoy! …Es toque de queda, por lo que se les ordena inmediatamente retirarse a sus casas a excepción del Señor Dylan Mellark y sus dos hijos mayores: Anthony y Tayler Mellark…. ¡Muévanse inútiles o serán todos fusilados de una buena vez!

Pronto 5 agentes de la paz se encontraban rodeando al padre de Peeta y sus dos hermanos, mientras la gente asustada y horrorizada comenzaba a dirigirse a sus casas.

**POV GALE**

***Joder…esto no me gusta* **Pensé al darme cuenta de que ya habían rodeado al señor Dylan y sus dos hijos mayores los malditos agentes mientras la mujer del panadero se aferraba al cuello de su marido sin dejar de llorar y yo caminaba en dirección a ellos.

—¡Nooo!...Por favor…a ellos no —Gritaba desgarradoramente la madre de Peeta mientras su esposo intentaba calmarla. Pronto dos agentes de la paz jalaron con brusquedad a la señora mientras la empujaban, obligándola a retirarse a su casa.

—Gale…¿Que estás haciendo? — Me decían tanto Delly como Madge mientras ambas me tomaban de la mano.

—No puedo permitir que les hagan daño.

—Y tú, gusano rastrero ¿A dónde crees que vas? …Sera mejor que te vayas directo a tu casa si no quieres que me encargue de tus dos pequeñas zorras— Anuncio Tread mientras nos apuntaba con su pistola cuando el padre de Madge se interpuso en su camino.

—No señor…Por favor espere un momento, solo van a despedirse. Mi hija y su amiga solo va entregarle un medicamento al señor Dylan y el muchacho solo vino a acompañarlas. Eso es todo. —Anuncio con algo de nerviosismo el alcalde mientras Thread lo miraba con cierto aire de inseguridad y odio.

—Muy bien señor Frederick, pero que sea rápido. Tenemos asuntos pendientes que tratar dentro de su hogar—Anuncio mientras les indicaba a su bola de malditos seguidores a darnos nuestro espacio.

En cuanto esto paso inmediatamente el padre de Madge se inclinó hasta mi altura para abrazarme, tomándome completamente desprevenido mientras Madge y Delly se acercaban a donde se encontraban los hermanos y el padre de Peeta.

—Señor…

—Shhhh no hables y solo escúchame muchacho — Demando con voz demandante mientras me susurraba al oído — Dentro de dos horas los malditos agentes de la paz se irán de aquí y todo el Distrito 12 quedara cubierto en cenizas ,pólvora, humo y fuego. La cerca electica ha sido desactivada por lo que no les costara mucho atravesarla. Saca a todas estas personas de aquí lo antes posible y cuida bien de mi hija. Si algunas personas se reúsan a ir contigo hasta la alambrada, no te detengas por ellas y solo corre. Huyan con las que puedan seguirte y por ningún motivo se les ocurra mirar hacia atrás. Entren al bosque y escóndanse hasta que el bombardeo haya terminado. Pasado el tiempo tres aerodeslizadores con el símbolo del Distrito 13 marcado en ellos aparecerán para recogerlos a todos en el lago al que sueles ir con Katniss Everdeen. Dile a la señora Elena que uno de estos aerodeslizadores es el que ir a recoger a su hija Dile que exija que le permitan acompañarlos…Se negaran de seguro, pero dile que no deje de insistir —Dijo mientras se despegaba de mí y me tomaba con fuerza de los hombros—¿Lo has entendido bien muchacho?

Mi mente había maquinado a toda prisa las órdenes del señor Frederick que sin dudar afirme con la cabeza.

—Tiene mi palabra señor…

—Papá, el comandante Tread quiere hablar contigo…—La voz angustiada de Madge me hizo voltear a verla para darme cuenta de que los preciosos ojos de mi chica estaba anegados de lágrimas mientras Delly la abrazaba a modo de protección. ¿Sera que ella ya sabía lo que le sucedería a su padre y su madre enferma? No lo sabía. Pero de lo que si estaba seguro es de qué haría todo lo posible por mantenerla a salvo, incluyendo a mi familia y la familia de Katniss.

Pronto mi mirada s e poso sobre el padre de Peeta y sus hermanos que miraban enfurecidos a los agentes de la paz que se4 encontraba a sus espaldas por lo que me dirijo hacia ellos.

—Señor Dylan—Escuchar su nombre salir de mi boca basto para que los tres me voltearan a ver y que Tonny y Tayler se acercaran a mí para darme la mano y palmearme la espalda.

—Por favor cuida de nuestro hermano y su familia—Me dijo con tristeza Tonny mientras me dejaba de palmear la espalada y de abrazarme, dejando a Tayler repetir la misma acción que su hermano. Pronto el señor Dylan se me acerco y me despeino juguetonamente el cabello para luego darme un abrazo.

—Hijo, por favor no permitas que les hagan daño. Dejo en tus manos la vida de mi hijo, de su esposa y mi pequeña nieta

—No permitiré que les hagan daño, tiene mi palabra señor.

—Bien, basta de dramas…Andando señores que tenemos asuntos pendientes que atender con su alcalde .Y en cuanto a usted y sus hijos, señor Dylan—Anuncio Tread señalándolos mientras les sonreía con maldad— Han sido cordialmente invitados a la casa del Presidente Snow y no le gustan los retrasos. Así que vamos —Dicho esto 2 agentes de la paz se dedicaron a escoltar al padre de Madge , y otros 4 hombres de Thread a los hermanos y el padre de Peeta hacia el interior de la alcaldía.

Ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás, el maldito hijo de puta de Snow, había secuestrado a el padre de Peeta y sus hermanos y seguramente al padre de Madge y por si fuera poco, recientemente me había enterado de que el Distrito 13 existe, que nuestro hogar estaba a punto de ser destruido y que yo tenía la responsabilidad de sacar a toda esta gente de aquí lo antes posible. Estaba asustado, verdaderamente aterrado y molesto, tan molesto que si no fuera por la gran responsabilidad con la que estaba cargando iría ahora mismo a matar con mis propias manos a ese imbécil de Romulus Thread y sus hombres.

—Caminen mocosos…¡A sus casa, ahora!—Ordeno uno de los hombres de Thread, mientras yo tomaba de la cintura a Madge que no dejaba de llorar y caminábamos en dirección a mi casa a toda prisa.

En cuanto estuvimos lejos de la vista de eses agentes me vote a ver a toda prisa a Delly tomándola de los hombros.

—Escúchame bien mujer, necesito que reúnas a toda la gente que puedas en media hora nos vemos en la alambrada. Trae a tu familia también ¿Entendiste? —Le susurre al odio a lo cual ella mirándome extrañada asintió varias veces con la cabeza.

—Bien pero…se puede saber por qué tanto escándalo. —Delly era una chica bastante astuta como para verle la cara de tonta.

***Joder, ya veo por qué Peeta y ella son tan buenos amigos.* **Pensé sin saber muy bien como explicarle a esta pequeña tonta la gravedad de lo que se nos venía encima si perdíamos más tiempo.

—Es mejor que no lo sepas Delly, solo has lo que Gale te ha dicho —Anuncio con la voz algo quebrada y en un susurro Madge tomándome de la mano. Ella también ya estaba enterada de esta situación.

Pronto Delly se encamino en dirección a su casa con la promesa de que en media hora nos variamos en la alambrada de las afueras del pueblo mientras Madge y yo caminábamos a toda prisa en dirección a mi casa. En cuanto llegamos al pórtico y al darnos cuenta de que los agentes de la paz comenzaban a retirarse en sus camiones, Madge se volteó a verme y me beso en los labios, tomándome completamente desprevenido.

—Gale—susurro Madge a mi oído—Yo le diré a tu madre que prepare lo nesesario y que vista abrigadamente a tus hermanitos. Ve por la madre de Katniss y Prim, nos vemos en la alambrada —Dicho esto asentí y la bese en los labios mientras juntábamos nuestras frentes.

—Date prisa—Fue lo último que me dijo ella antes de que yo saliera corriendo en dirección a la Aldea de los Vencedores.

En cuanto llegue a la casa de Katniss, toque con insistencia el timbre hasta que Prim abrió la puerta con extrañes en su rostro al verme ahí parado.

—Gale, ¿Qué estas….

—No hay tiempo para discusiones Prim, vamos háblale a tu madre. Tememos que irnos de aquí ya.

—Tranquilo hijo ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? —Hablo la madre de Katniss quien también se había asomado a la puerta.

—Por qué….—No dio tiempo a responder a su pregunta cuando el sonido característico de los aerodeslizadores comenzaron a retumbar por todo el lugar.

**~~4 horas después en la arena del Vasallaje~~**

Ya era de noche y por alguna extraña razón, desde que había nacido Vallolet, toda la arena se encontraba escalofriantemente en paz, como si hubieran suspendido las funciones de esta, lo cual en cierto modo nos daba un alivio momentáneo a todos. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que Snow estaría posiblemente enviando ahora mismo un aerodeslizador para sacarnos de la arena. Estaba casi segura de que él mismo nos mataría a todos a pesar de su estúpida promesa de permitirnos seguir con vida y no le iba a dar el gusto de hacer tal cosa. Comenzaba a inquietarme porque Haymitch y Plutarch no aparecieran y el tiempo estaba corriendo demasiado lento para mi gusto.

Ya me encontraba vestida con el mono, pero aun en la arena recostada sobre la espalda de Peeta mientras yo abrazaba con angustia a mi pequeña bebita de tan solo unas horas de nacida .Johanna y Finnick, por otra parte, se encontraban discutiendo:

—Vamos Finnick, no podemos quedarnos aquí varados. Ella tiene que levantarse— Decía una y otra vez Jhonna mientras este andaba de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer.

—Es cierto pero Katniss está sangrando, Johanna. No podemos movernos de aquí. Morirá de una hemorragia interna si la movemos. Joder… no sé qué debemos hacer —Decía preocupado mientras volteaba a verme a mí y a la niña que seguía dormida en mis brazos.

—Es mejor que me levante ahora—Hable finalmente, harta de estarlos escuchando mientras ellos, incluyen a Beetee y Peeta, me volteaban a ver.

No podía negar que me sentía demasiado exhausta y que sentía constantemente una terrible punzada de dolor entre las piernas, producto del esfuerzo de haber dado a luz. Sin embargo, no le daba importancia y con ayuda de Peeta logre a duras penas ponerme de pie aun con mi pequeña en brazos, quien dormía tranquilamente sin ser consciente del peligro que corría.

—¿Cariño, estas bien? —Me pregunto con preocupación Peeta al notar la pequeña mueca de dolor en mi rostro por lo cual asentí sonriéndole para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

—Estoy bien…. ¿Qué hora creen que sea? —Pregunte dándome cuenta de que a pesar de la arena seguía en completa calma sus funciones como reloj no habían sido suspendidas, pues en una de las secciones, comencé a notar las nubes que comenzaban a arremolinarse para soltar su lluvia.

—A juzgar por aquella sección, yo diría que es la jodida hora en la que cae esa maldita sangre— Anuncio Johanna asqueada al recordar lo que tuvo que pasar en aquella sección junto a Beetee y Wiress.

***Joder Haymitch… ¿En dónde demonios estas?*** Pensé asustada al darme cuenta de que mis esperanzas de que nos sacaran a tiempo de aquí se iban esfumando cada vez más a media que pasaban los minutos mientras observaba el sitio en el que la lluvia de sangre caía y media con angustia mi pequeña que aún seguía durmiendo.

De la nada, se empezaron a escuchar las turbinas de un sonido ya familiar para nosotros y al levantar la vista me di cuenta de que, sobre nuestras cabezas y a una cierta distancia, se encuentra volando la enorme nave.

***Es Snow…¡Es esa maldita serpiente!...Nos sacara de aquí y luego nos matara a todos…*** Pensé mientras comenzaba a angustiarme e inquietarme de sobre manera. Sintiendo verdadero terror.

—Hey, tranquila Kat— Me dijo Beetee intentando calmarme a la vez de que Peeta me abrazaba con fuerza y yo abrezaba más contra mi pecho a mi pequeña bebé.

—Mira con atención querida—Dijo Finnick mientras señalaba la insignia de lo que parecía decir Distrito 13 en una de las alas del aerodeslizador— Son de los nuestros, nos van a sacar de esta maldita isla—Aseguro mientras lograba tranquilizarme un poco.

***Gracias al cielo…gracias*** Pensé para mis adentros mientras suspiraba momentáneamente de alivio.

Pronto noto que algo anda mal pues la nave se ha detenido abruptamente y no ha descendido. Era como si algo le estuviera impidiendo al aerodeslizador entrar.

***¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué no baja? Maldita sea* **Pienso, pero pronto mi cabeza hace "clic". Es entonces cuando reacciono y recuerdo que la isla está dentro del campo de fuerza.

Pronto mi vista se posa en el sitio en el que la lluvia sigue cayendo.

***Una hora. Queda media hora para que la lluvia termine***Pienso mientras recuerdo que Beetee, antes de llegar a la playa, había enredado el cable alrededor del árbol donde los rayos caen. El plan que habíamos puesto en marcha para acabar con los profesionales:

**"**L**os rayos caerán sobre el árbol y el cable conducirá la electricidad hasta la playa en donde pasa a ola y electrocutara todo lo que haya a su paso. Sera tan intensa la reacción en cadena que podría incluso DESTRUIR UN CAMPO DE FUERZA y así podremos desasirnos de una vez por todas de los profesionales…." **

Sus palabras me habían golpeado con tanta intensidad mientras revivía ese momento en mi cabeza antes de que toda esta locura sucediera. Si lo que Beetee había dicho era cierto, no había tiempo que perder…

—Peeta, sostén a la niña un momento. Tengo que hacer algo—Dije mientras le entregaba a nuestra pequeña en los brazos y me dirigía a tomar mi arco y mi carcaj de flechas en el que solo se encontraba una sola flecha.

***Justo la que necesito*** Piensó.

—¿Qué crees que vas a hacer Katniss? No… ¡¿Estás loca?!...No, no te dejare hacerlo— Decía una y otra vez Peeta con nuestra hija en los brazos.

—Déjala Peeta. Yo iré con ella… ¡Andando descerebrada!...No te preocupes hombre, te prometo que la cuidare— Anuncio Johanna mientras la volteaba a ver y le agradecía con la mirada el apoyo que me estaba dando por lo que mi gire hacia Peeta y lo tome de la cara con ambas manos diciéndole:

—Peeta, escúchame bien. Tenemos que mantener a salvo a nuestro bebé. Te prometo que regresare pronto pero tienes que quedarte aquí y sacar a nuestra hija para mantenerla a salvo….Los alcanzaremos pronto. Te amo— Dicho esto lo bese con intensidad y amor en los labios para callarlo— Manténganse a salvo, regresaremos—Prometí juntando mi frente con la suya para después soltarlo y salir corriendo junto a Johanna.

—¡Katniss!...¡Kaaatniss!

No me detuve a voltear a verlo mientras Johanna y yo nos adentrábamos más en la jungla. Pese al agotamiento y el dolor que sentía, aún tenía algo que hacer. Y si era necesario, daría hasta la vida por destruir ese endemoniado campo de fuerza a como diera lugar.

** Hola jeje :3 *sale de su escondite***

**Bueno...seguro que se preguntan por que tanta tardanza en publicar y bueno justamente se debe a la cantidad de trabajos, tareas, el periodo de exámenes y el que se haya descompuesto mi lap... u.u ...**

**Pero bueno, finalmente he podido publicar y seguro que ahora miles de preguntas abundan por su mente pero les aseguro que a todas esas dudas les tengo una respuesta ...y lo sabrán en los siguientes últimos capítulos de esta primera parte de este fanfic que me ha traído mucha alegría compartirles a todos ustedes.**

**En verdad no tiene idea de lo agradecida que estoy .Muchas gracias por su apoyo y por darle una oportunidad a esta historia y a mis locas y ocurrentes ideas.**

**Un beso para todos ustedes, esperando que sean**** pacientes pues como ya les había mencionado anteriormente me encuentro algo presionada y ocupada jeje X3**

**PD: **

**Gracias por tus lindos comentarios Val rod: **Ciertamente me agrado saber que te encanta mi historia a tal punto de leerla completita en un solo día jaja ...X'3

Muchísimas gracias y bueno espero verte mas seguido por aquí ;)

**Samantha13: **Preciosa te estoy eternamente agradecida por el apoyo que me has dado desde el mando un mega beso y bueno, espero sigamos viéndonos asi a lo largo de todo este tiempo :3.

**Nos leemos **

**¡SALUDOS!**

**.lll.**


	42. Chapter 41

**CAPITULO 32**

**POV KATNISS**

Corríamos por la selva, tratando de esquivar las ramas y hojas que nos hacían cortes en la cara y en todo el cuerpo. Me duele todo y siento que algo caliente escurrir entre mis piernas. Por supuesto, sé que me estoy desangrando y las punzadas de dolor no cesan, sin embargo, no me importa en lo más mínimo. Mi adrenalina y el impulso de mantener a salvo y con vida a quienes amo es más fuerte y me ínsita a seguir corriendo para llegar hasta el árbol.

—¡Descerebrada! ...¡Hey, si sigues corriendo así vas a morirte desangrada! ¡Ve más despacio, maldita sea! ¡Le prometí a Peeta que te mantendría a salvo! … ¡Katniss!

—¡No podemos detenernos ahora Johanna, tenemos que llegar al árbol!...Estoy bien. Vamos sigue corriendo— Le digo mientras corro delante de ella.

En cuanto al fin llegamos al maldito árbol, justo antes de que las nubes comiencen a arremolinarse alrededor de este, las punzadas de dolor empiezan a carcomerme entera y provocan que me detenga de golpe. Reprimo un gemido de dolor mientras me recargo en un árbol cercano. El dolor es tan insoportable y quema tanto que no puedo evitar retorcerme mientras aprieto fuertemente los dientes, tratando de no gritar para alentar a cualquier muto que ande por la zona.

—Te lo advertí enana, pero no quisiste escucharme. Vamos, recárgate en mí. Ya estamos aquí…— Me dice Johanna y yo inmediatamente obedezco, pasando un brazo por su cuello. Con su ayuda, juntas caminamos hasta el gran árbol con el cable enrollado a su alrededor.

—Bien Katniss, dime que carajos planeas hacer .Hazlo de una buena vez, no quiero estar aquí por más tiempo…

—Apártate un poco Johanna. Descuida puedo sostenerme aun con la poca fuerza que me queda…Para atrás…—Le ordeno a la vez de que la empujo con suavidad para que me suelte.

—Descerebrada…

No le doy tiempo a que empiece a reprocharme en cuanto tomo la última flecha del carcaj y con la mirada busco el alambre suelto.

En cuanto lo diviso camino con paso apresurado hacia el alambre y me inclino a tomarlo, soltando un leve quejido al haberme inclinado sobre mi bajo vientre, que es en donde las punzadas de dolor me carcomen entera.

Por mi mente, veo como en una especie de película los sucesos que acontecieron desde la explosión que me quito a mi padre hasta mis primeros juegos y el momento en que vi nacer a mi hija. Reviviendo una y otra vez las tragedias que nos han estado albergando. Inmediatamente agito varias veces mi cabeza para deshacerme de esos recuerdos terribles y dolorosos mientras ato a toda prisa la flecha en el cable y la cargo en mi arco para luego apuntar hacia el cielo, las nubes han empezado a arremolinarse sobre el árbol mientras el primer rayo de luz cae sobre este.

Por un segundo, no hay ruido alguno a mí alrededor y los recuerdos me golpean con mucha más intensidad:

**"Recuerda quien es el verdadero enemigo"**

Se repiten una y otra vez las palabras de Haymitch en mi cabeza. Pronto, todo sucede en cámara lenta. He dejado de sentir dolor alguno, no escucho la voz de Johanna gritando ,seguramente que me detenga, pero no lo hare. No puedo y no quiero detenerme, así que cierro los ojos he inhalo una gran cantidad de aire, llenando mis pulmones para después abrirlos y darme cuenta de que durante todo este maldito tiempo mi verdadero enemigo jamás han sido ni los tributos profesionales, ni los malditos habitantes del capitolio, ni los agentes de la paz, sino Coralanus Snow.

La flecha sale disparada de mi arco a gran velocidad, chocando contra el campo de fuerza, justo en el momento en el que el rayo cae sobre el árbol. Haciendo que este explote junto con el campo, lanzándome en el aire para luego caer de golpe en el suelo.

Ya está hecho, finalmente saldremos de aquí. Sin importar si yo muero o vivo, Peeta y mi pequeña estarán a salvo, a salvo.

Pronto escucho a mi alrededor la voz chillona de Johanna que no para de gritarme que resista mientras siento que entierra en mi brazo izquierdo algo punzante y cortante que me hace pegar un alarido y es entonces cuando noto que me ha desgarrado el antebrazo para sacarme el jodido rastreador.

—Ya está… Así no podrá rastrearnos ese maldito imbécil de Snow—Alcanzo a escucharle a decir con furia mientras ella misma se abre el brazo con el mismo cuchillo que utilizo en mí para sacarse el rastreador también. —Vamos enana, resiste—Me vuelve a repetir mientras me zarandea con brusquedad para evitar que mis parpados se cierren, tratando de mantenerme despierta.

A nuestro alrededor, fragmentos de lo que antes era el campo de fuerza, caen. Estrellándose en el suelo. Repentinamente todo se ha vuelto un verdadero caos y yo he comenzado a sentir deseos de cerrar los ojos y dejarme morir ahí mismo. Sin embargo, algo me lo impide y es mucho más fuerte que el deseo de morir.

***No puedo morir aquí. Tengo que saber que Peeta y mi pequeña están bien y a salvo… ¡Vamos, resiste Katniss!...Tienes que vivir por ellos…* **Pienso en mi mente una y otra vez alentada por esa fuerza de voluntad de no darme por vencida y dejarme morir ahí mismo.

—¡Katniss!

***No, no puede ser verdad, esto tiene que ser una broma...* **Pienso al escuchar esa voz tan familiar para mí.

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Hola **

**Una enorme disculpa por la tardanza y el suspenso extremo en el que los he estado teniendo a todos ustedes jeje X3...**

**Bueno, primero que nada espero que hayan disfrutado de este cortisimo capitulo, publicare mucho mas pronto de lo que se imagina ya que me encuentro de vacaciones ahora.**

**Segundo: Estamos a unos cuantos capitulos de terminar la primera parte de este fanfic que me ha dado mucha alegría compartir con todos ustedes...Pronto tendrán noticias o mas bien una pequeña pista de lo que tratara la segunda parte de mi historia que por obvias razones no les voy a revelar aun...Pero espero que también les encante tanto como esta primera parte o hasta mas :3**

**Bueno :3 **

**Con esta me despido agradeciéndoles todo su apoyo y sus lindos Reviews.**

**Besos **


	43. Chapter 42

**CAPITULO 33**

**POV KATNISS**

**"A nuestro alrededor, fragmentos de lo que antes era el campo de fuerza, caen. Estrellándose en el suelo. Repentinamente todo se ha vuelto un verdadero caos y yo he comenzado a sentir deseos de cerrar los ojos y dejarme morir ahí mismo. Sin embargo, algo me lo impide y es mucho más fuerte que el deseo de morir.**

***No puedo morir aquí. Tengo que saber que Peeta y mi pequeña están bien y a salvo… ¡Vamos, resiste Katniss!...Tienes que vivir por ellos…* Pienso en mi mente una y otra vez alentada por esa fuerza de voluntad de no darme por vencida y dejarme morir ahí mismo.**

**—¡KATNISS! **

***No, no puede ser verdad, esto tiene que ser una broma...* Pienso al escuchar esa voz tan familiar para mí."**

—Peeta…no…no vengas…—A duras penas alcanzo a decir con la voy débil y casi en un susurro.

—Aquí estoy. Aquí estoy amor, resiste…¡Hazlo por nosotros!...Tienes que resistir. No nos abandones. Tu hija y yo te necesitamos…¡Katnis, por favor! — Me dice con la voz angustiada y sus palabras son como un fuerte calmante para el dolor sobre todo mi cuerpo, que me mantienen aferrada con fuerza a esta vida.

No, definitivamente aun no es mi hora de morir. Tengo que resistir por ellos, aún tengo que ver crecer a mi hija y estar allí para ella en todo momento. Aún tengo muchas cosas por ver a lado del hombre al cual yo amo con todo mi ser y mi existencia…Tengo que…

—Quédate…quédate conmigo— Le digo a Peeta, quien tiene fuertemente aferrada mi mano.

—Siempre— Me responde, besando mi frente. Con su otro brazo sostiene a nuestra hija, quien no ha dejado de llorar. Ese llanto tan inquietante y que hace que me angustie, es precisamente lo que me mantiene despierta.

Es tan angustiante y me inquieta mucho verla llorar de esa forma que pronto estiro mi mano y comienzo a acariciar su pequeña mejilla para tratar de confortarla.

—Shh…shhhh ...Tranquila mi pequeña….Mami está aquí…—Sonreí débilmente con lágrimas en los ojos mientras veía que mi bebé poco a poco dejaba de lloriquear y solo se podían escuchar esos enternecedores gimoteos.

De pronto, el aerodeslizador apareció sobre nosotros y dos hombres bajaran de este junto con una enfermera….

***Un momento, ¿Esa enfermera es mi madre? ….*** Pensé al darme cuenta del exagerado parecido que tenía esta mujer con ella. La verdad es que mi cabeza empezaba a darme vueltas y no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo a la perfección. Todo a nuestro alrededor seguía siendo un completo caos y, de no ser por el campo que había creado el aerodeslizador alrededor de nosotros, seguramente los fragmentos de lo que antes solía ser el campo de fuerza que rodeaba a la arena nos hubiesen caído encima. Me sentía demasiado cansada y adolorida como para asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sin ser consciente de ello, ya nos encontrábamos dentro del aerodeslizador que ahora, a juzgar por las turbinas del motor, se encontraba en movimiento. A pesar de que estaba recostada sobre una comilla, podía escuchar a mí alrededor muchas voces, incluyendo la de Peeta que se me encontraba sosteniendo mi mano mientras una mujer lo revisaba para verificar que no tuviera ninguna lesión importante y que sus signos vitales estuvieran bien. A lo lejos Johanna y Finnick eran revisados de pies a cabeza por todas estas personas. A mí la lado Beetee estaba conectado a diversos aparatos y tenía una lesión importante en la pierna izquierda, seguramente le debió de haber caído uno de los malditos fragmentos en aquella zona. Pensar en ello hace que me aterre la idea de que los accidentados pudieron haber sido Peeta y nuestra hija. Sin embargo, respiro y cuento hasta diez para no alterarme más de la cuenta y solo me dedico a canalizar todo el dolor y el agotamiento que me golean con fuerza en todo mi pequeño y frágil cuerpo.

—Cariño, resiste. Ya están a salvo, todo estará bien— Sentía a mi madre cerca de mi mientras acariciaba mi mejilla tratando de reconfortarme mientras me hablaba con su dulce voz.

—Madre… puedo…puedo cerrar los ojos un rato…Estoy exhausta…necesito…

—¿Descansar?...Lo sé cariño pero primero tenemos que salir de aquí, detenerte la hemorragia y checar que tanto tu como la bebé están bien. Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo mi amor…—Dicho esto, me quito el mono, cortándolo para quitármelo y que yo me quedara únicamente en ropa interior para luego dedicarse a atenderme todas las heridas que me había hecho el impacto contra el campo de fuerza y el sangrado. Sentí como inyectaba algo frío en mi antebrazo, lo cual provoco que las punzadas de dolor pararan y sintiera un gran alivio. Poco a poco el dolor fue desapareciendo y podría decirse que me sentía un poco menos hecha puré que antes de que nos sacaran de la arena. Sin embargo, esto no impidió que me empezara a inquietar por la salud de mi nena, que a pesar de haber nacido en la arena, aun le quedaban unas dos semanas más antes de que naciera. Me daba miedo pensar que por lo todo lo que nos había sucedido hubiese nacido mal o tuviese algún problema.

—¿Peeta?... Ma-mamá… Mi bebé….Revísala ¿Esta bien? ¿No tiene nada? ….¡Mamá, mi bebé! —Decía una y otra vez alterada y angustiada, una vez que comencé a sentirme un poco mejor y haciendo que mis instintos maternales afloraran a tal grado de querer levantarme de la camilla e ir hasta donde tenían a mi bebé revisándola.

—Tranquila amor….Kat, nuestra bebé está bien. Tranquila, ella está bien—Me decía una y otra vez Peeta mientras me sostenía en sus brazos y me obligaba a recostarme sobre la camilla, cosa que no logro hacer. Me sentía verdaderamente impotente de no poder sostener a mi bebé en los brazos mientras observaba angustiaba como ella no dejaba de lloriquear mientras mi madre la tanteaba en todo su pequeño y frágil cuerpo para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden.

—¡Peeta, mi bebé!….

—Bienvenida al mundo cariño…Vaya….Que fuertes pulmones tiene y que carácter...Es igual que la madre. Eres una cosita enojona y preciosa como tu mami —Dijo mi madre mientras depositaba un besito sobre su frente—Descuida cielo, es una bebita sana. Es…es pequeña pero con mucha energía. A pesar de haber nacido antes de los 9 meses, es de término completo. Está completamente sana y tiene unos muy buenos pulmones—Agrego mientras se dedicaba a revisar a mi pequeña que lloraba, agitando sus bracitos como si estuviera protestando, provocando que una sonrisa se formara en mis labios y suspirara de alivio al saber que mi pequeño ángel se encontraba bien.

—¿Qué nombre han elegido? —Pregunto mi mamá mientras las demás personas habían parado de andar aquí para allá por toda la sala del aerodeslizador para después salir por la puerta hacia otro cuarto en esta enorme nave.

—Su nombre es Vallolet Elizabeth Mellark Everdeen—Dijimos al mismo tiempo Peeta y yo sin dejar de sonreír como tontos al ver a nuestro bebé en los brazos de mi madre.

—Es un hermoso nombre—Levanto la vista para regalarme una maternal y dulce sonrisa.

Poco a poco el cansancio me iba venciendo mientras yo y Peeta , que se encontraba a mi lado, observábamos como mi madre sostenía a nuestra bebé en los brazos y la acunaba con dulzura mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos azules. Por otro lado, sentía que algo no andaba del todo bien. Mi mamá parecía estar de algún modo triste….

—Estoy cansada…Dios….—Suspire

—Shhhh, tranquila Kat. Descansa….—Dijo mi chico del pan mientras depositaba un beso en mi frente y se incorporaba de la camilla para tomar a nuestra bebé de los brazos de mi madre para empezar a mecerla con ternura y depositaba un besito en una de sus mejillas—Descuide señora Everdeen, me encargaré de cuidar a mis dos amores—Agrego a lado de la camilla en la cual me encontraba con nuestra hija durmiendo pasivamente sobre sus brazos y acurrucada junto a su pecho; soltando un tierno bostezo para luego acurrucarse un poco más contra el pecho de Peeta.

—Está bien Peeta, te las encargo mucho—Dijo mi madre mientras sonreía dulcemente al ver a mi bebe y después a mí para después salir por la puesta de la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos.

—Bueno—La voz de Finnick nos hizo voltear a verlo para darnos cuenta de que él y Johanna se encontraban también en la habitación al igual que Beetee, que seguía inconsciente conectado a un aparato que registraba sus pulsaciones y con una intravenosa que le suministraba morfina seguramente—Nosotros también nos iremos a otra parte. Los dejamos solos chicos…Muchas felicidades.

—Espera hijo, hay algo que quiero hablar con ustedes pero en otra parte—La voz repentina de Plutarch nos hizo darnos cuenta de que él también se encontraba ahí en este lugar al igual que Haymitch que se encontraba con la cabeza agachada y con una expresión algo afligida.

—Gracias….gracias por rescatarnos de ahí—Dije captando la atención de todos los ahí presentes haciendo que Plutarch me sonriera de lado.

—No es nada…También hay algo que debo hablar con ustedes pero…será después. Ahora descansen—Dijo para luego salir de ahí junto con Finnick y Johanna.

—¿Haymitch? — Como si hubiera estado en una especie de trance , levanto la mirada para luego sonreírme con algo de esfuerzo haciendo que lo mirara extrañada— ¿Todo está bien? —Pregunte algo dudosa.

—Si preciosa, todo bien—Dijo mientras se acercaba hasta donde estábamos Peeta y yo para luego besar mi frente y acariciar con suavidad la mejilla de mi bebita que seguía dormidas en los brazos de su padre— Dios santo, se parece demasiado a ti Katniss. Espero que no saque el lindo carácter que tienes. —Agrego sonriéndome con socarronería mientras me giñaba un ojo.

***Joder ¿Ahora qué demonios le pasa a Haymitch? Mi madre y Plutarch también están raros…*** Pensé para mis adentros mientras me mordía la lengua para no soltar la pregunta que me estaba rondado en la cabeza al ver el extraño comportamiento de todos. Era como si algo estuvieran ocultándonos y para variar no tenía muchas ganas de saber por ahora, por lo que preferí quedarme callada mientras le sonreía a mi mentor.

—Da gracias a que me encuentro verdaderamente exhausta Haymitch…— Dije haciendo que este se encogiera de hombros y me sonriera.

—Como sea…Yo también me largo de aquí. Hay demasiada miel para mi gusto y no lo soporto—Dicho esto mi mentor salió campante de la habitación dejándonos solos a Peeta y a mí.

Suspirando de cansancio me recosté en la camilla mientras cerraba momentáneamente los ojos.

—Nos están ocultando algo—Finalmente dije sin abrir los ojos. Podía sentir la mirada de Peeta sobre mí, lo podía jurar.

—Yo también lo creo cariño…pero por ahora es mejor dejarlo así Estoy casi seguro de que nos dirán lo que está sucediendo como justo ahora se lo están haciendo saber a Johanna y Finnick—Dijo mientras yo abría los ojos lentamente y observaba con ternura la hermosa estampa de él cargando en sus brazos con ternura a nuestra hijita.

—Sí, tienes razón…

Estaba casi a punto de dormirme cuando los gimoteos de mi pequeña mie hicieron abrir los ojos. Sabía exactamente lo que ella quería….

—Tiene hambre…—Dije mirando con ternura a mi niña mientras me incorporaba un poco recargada la camilla y estiraba los brazos para que me entregara a la bebé.

—Te preciosa—Dijo Peeta al entregármela en los brazos.

Luego de amamantar a mi pequeña, está nuevamente se encontraba dormida. Se la entregue a su padre y justo antes de quedarme dormida, grave en mi memoria la imagen más tierna del mundo:

Peeta sosteniendo en sus fuertes y cálidos brazos a nuestra pequeña, que se encontraba a gusto recargada en su pecho junto al corazón de su padre. Durmiendo tranquilamente. Inocente y ajena de todo lo que nos rodeaba y lo que estaba a punto de avecinársenos.

—Creo que le gusta escuchar los latidos de tu corazón, tanto como a mí.

—Las amo a las dos— Me respondió Peeta con ternura, inclinándose un poco para besar mi frente.

—¿Te quedaras con nosotras? ¿Lo harás? — Dije en un susurro, cerrando los ojos completamente vencida por el cansancio.

—Siempre— Fue lo último que escuche antes de quedarme dormida. Segura de que Peeta y mi pequeña se encontraban a salgo. Segura de que todos estábamos finalmente a salvo… oh al menos eso quería creer…

**POV NARRADORA**

**~~Ciudad del Capitolio - Casa presidencial~~**

Snow se encontraba observando con odio y rencor en la pantalla holografica el aerodeslizador del Distrito 13 en el que seguramente se encontraba su más preciado tesoro y, a su vez, su maldición que lo llevaría a la ruina si no jugaba bien el haz que aún tenía bajo la manga

Durante todo este tiempo, él creyó que Plutarch estaba trabajando para él y justo en el momento en que la flecha de Katniss había destruido el campo de fuerza, fue hasta ese entonces que se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido al ser demasiado confiado y bajar la guardia por completo. Ahora….Por su mente maquinaba a toda prisa la mejor forma de devolver el golpe con tanta fuerza que haría que todos se postraran a su merced sin importarle que en el proceso mucha gente inocente muriera.

—A sus órdenes señor…¿Qué es lo que quiere que hagamos con ellos? —Pregunto con voz firme y fría el comandante Romulus Thread que se encontraba a su lado.

—Dejarlos ir. Por ahora los dejare vivir como las malditas cucarachas cobardes y traicioneras que son.

—Pero señor…

—¿Acaso, me está cuestionando Thread? —Arrastro con desquicio y furia cada letra, cada palabra como la serpiente que él era mientras lo volteaba a ver con veneno y venganza haciendo que Romulus temblara y agachara la cabeza ante el presidente Snow.

—No su señoría…

—Por tu propio bien espero que sea verdad….¿Has traído ya lo que te pedí? —Pregunto con verdadero interés haciendo que Romulus lo volteara a ver.

—Sí señor, los rehenes se encuentran recluidos en el edificio de entrenamiento de los tributos.

Snow sonrió con verdadera alegría al recibir aquella noticia. Su plan estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo y por ningún motivo permitiría que **"El sinsajo " **y el Distrito 13, incluyendo a los demás distritos, se salieran con la suya.

Suzanne, al ver la expresión sombría y desquiciada de Snow, prefirió retirarse en silencio a su habitación para no seguir siendo testigo de las atrocidades que su abuelo estaba a punto de cometer.

* * *

**Hola :3**

**Les dije que regresaría mas pronto de lo que creían y ahora estoy aquí para anunciarles que muy pronto...Una guerra dará inicio y con ella...**

**Una prueba difícil se les impondrá a nuestro dos "Trágicos amantes del distrito 12 " ...Una prueba que pondrá a limite sus sentimientos y emociones...sacrificándolo todo por quienes aman y atesoran con el alma.**

**Muy pronto descubrirán que tan fuerte puede llegar a ser ese lazo que une al amor y a la familia en esta guerra que esta a punto de comenzar.**

**Los juegos del hambre Sinsajo: "Resurgiendo desde las cenizas"**

**(PROXIMAENTE) **

**PD: Estamos a dos capítulos (si no es que uno) de terminar esta primera parte para adentrarnos en la parte mas obscura de esta historia ;) **

**Nos leemos pronto :3 **

**.lll.**


	44. Chapter 43

**CAPITULO 34**

**POV KATNISS**

Al día siguiente desperté en una de las habitaciones del Distrito 13. Habitación en la que también se encontraba Peeta vestido con un extraño uniforme gris descansando en un sofá y mi pequeña bebé en su cunero junto a mi cama. Con forme paso el tiempo Peeta despertó al igual que me mi bebé que lloraba por atención y alimento, haciendo que mi chico del pan y yo sonreíamos al saber que al fin teníamos en nuestros brazos sana y a salvo a nuestra pequeña esperanza. Esa pequeña criatura que ahora se había convertido en nuestra mayor prioridad, la mía y la de Peeta.

Estuve sosteniendo a mi bebé en los brazos para alimentarla mientras su padre y yo discutíamos sobre lo que ahora nos deparaba a todos. Una situación que a pesar de sentirme aliviada por el hecho de que estábamos a salvo gracias a cierto distrito, no me hacía sentirme del todo tranquila. La verdadera prueba estaba a punto de comenzar y para ello ya no habría vuelta atrás….Deje de pensar en ello, cambiando el tema sobre los cuidados que tendríamos los dos al ser ahora padres y , simplemente me dedique a disfrutar de este indo y momentáneamente tranquilo momento.

Pronto, sin ser consciente de ello, y en cuanto mi bebé se había quedado dormida en mis brazos, comenzaron a invadirnos las visitas de todos. Doctores y enfermeras, vestidos con trajes más acorde a su especialidad, que venían a monitorear el estado de salud la bebé y el mío. Incluso la mismísima presidenta Coin del Distrito 13 nos había hecho una pequeña visita para felicitarnos y asegurarse de que sus dos **"Armas más letales contra el Capitolio"**, como así nos llamó ella a Peeta y a mí, se encontraban en buena salud. Alma Coin era una mujer a la que le tenía un cierto odio y desconfianza por tantos años de silencio en los que se habían mantenido al no haber hecho antes algo al respecto para evitar toda esta situación. Por no mencionar que de ahora en adelante ella, junto con Plutarch, se encargarían de utilizarnos a todos nosotros como sus títeres para esta jodida guerra en la cual, a pesar de estar molesta, cooperaria con tal de darle un mundo mejor a mi pequeña hija y siempre mantenerla a salvo. Nuestras últimas visitas del día habían sido Johanna y Finnick vestidos con uniformes de color grisáceo.

***Joder… ¡Es que aquí todos usan uniformes grises!*** Pensé ya bastante harta de ver a todo mundo vestido de esa forma tan peculiar. Ni si quiera los doctores y enfermeras dejaban de lado ese color tan apagado y horrendo. Dejando a un lado mi extraña obsesión enfermiza y molesta por que todos usaran uniformes de color gris me concentre en sonreírles a Johanna y a Finnick.

Odair se veía algo extraño, era como si estuviera ido en sus pensamientos. En su mirada, un cierto aire de tristeza se notaba a kilómetros, pero aun así, eso no fue ningún impedimento para que se la pasara haciéndole carantoñas a mi bebé para hacerla reír en cuanto la había despertado al momento de cargarla en sus brazos. Cosa que lograba con mucha facilidad.

— Finnick—Al escuchar su nombre volteo a verme con curiosidad—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Estoy bien…¿Por qué preguntas nena? — Me respondió sonriéndome. Una sonrisa que no llegaba ni a sus ojos verdes que se encontraba apagados, sin ese brillo tan especial que le caracterizaba.

—Es que yo …

—Cielos, que tarde es descerebrados—Hablo apresuradamente Johanna mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba de los brazos de Finnick a Vallolet para darle un beso en la frente — Se un buena bodoque y pórtate bien con tus padres enana numero dos…—Dicho esto, camino hasta la camilla y me la entrego en los brazos haciendo que la mirara con los ojos entrecerrados por la forma en la que le había hablado a mi bebé y por como la había llamado.

—¿Ya se tienen que ir? —Pregunto Peeta sonriéndole a Johanna mientras Finnick se ponía de pie y miraba hacia algún punto de la habitación, perdido en sus pensamientos de nuevo.

—Sí, tengo que llevar a Finnick a comer algo. El pobre… no pudo dormir bien anoche…Ya saben, cosas de los estúpidos juegos. Nos vamos—Se despidió con algo de nerviosismo Johanna mientras jalaba del brazo a Finnick hacia la puerta.

Rápidamente los dos desaparecieron de la habitación, dejándolos a Peeta y a mí algo extrañados y confundidos. Pronto la niña comenzó a inquietarse un poco en mis brazos y comencé a arrullarla para que se tranquilizara cuando de la nada la puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir por cuarta vez en este día dejando entrar al pequeño remolino de mi hermana Prim vestida de enfermera junto con mi mejor amigo Gale que venía con ella.

—¿Prim? … ¿Gale? …¿De verdad son ustedes?... —Dije mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis ojos al ver a mi hermana sana y a salvo al igual que a mi mejor amigo y no siendo apresados en el Capitolio para torturarlos y después grabar sus voces y gritos en esos malditos charlajos que habían sido soltados en la arena para atormentarme—Por dios no lo puedo creer… que ….¿Que están haciendo aquí?

—Hola Catnip—Me saludo Gale manteniendo la distancia y sonriéndome.

—Dios Katniss, creí que habías muerto hermanita….como te extrañe— Dijo mi patito entre sollozos a lado de mi cama mientras si iba acercando poco a poco y se percataba que, en mis brazos, descansaba mi bebita. Su sobrina—Es…es... ¡Oh Kat, es preciosa! … Parece un ángel. Se parece mucho a ti…..¡Haaay por dios, ya so tía! Y sabes una cosa—Decía mientras se sentaba a lado mío y tomaba la pequeña manita de mi niña, que pronto atrapo con fuerza en un puñito el dedo índice de mi hermana haciéndola sonreír— Dios, que fuerza tiene…. Pero sabes una cosa… yo la consentiré muchísimo, le comprare muchos dulces, la peinare y la mimare y la llenare de besos y, y, y…—Decía una y otra vez mi hermana esto mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja provocando que yo también sonriera divertida y la mirara con ternura por la expresión que tenía en su carita al ver a la niña durmiendo en mis brazos, sin tener intenciones de soltar el dedo de mi hermana.

—¡Hey,Prim!...Para,para….Me la vas a malcriar demasiado jajaja — Dije soltando una carcajada a todas sus ocurrencias al igual que Peeta— Gracias pequeña… y— Baje la vista paro sonreír como boba al ver a mi bebé durmiendo— No solo es preciosa patito. Sus ojos, tienes que verlos. Son idénticos a los de Peeta— Mi hermana despego su mirada de la bebé y me volteo a ver sonriendo a Peeta para luego voltear a verme con esa carita que siempre hacia cuando me quería pedir algo.

—Katniss…puedo….¿Puedo cargarla? — Me pregunto con mucha ilusión y un brillo muy especial en los ojos a lo cual asentí sonriéndole con dulzura.

—Ven aquí, siéntate….Pon una de tus manos en su cabecita y con la otra sostenla con cuidado…—Dicho esto se sentó mas junto a mí y le entregue a la bebé que aún seguía durmiendo plácidamente en sus brazos.

—Que pequeña es…—Dijo viendo a mi hija con dulzura en su mirada mientras con su manos acomodaba mejo al bebé en sus brazos para comenzar a acariciar con una mano libre sus mejillas y su boquita.

En cuanto mi bebita sintió las yemas de los dedos de su tía sobre su boquita, comienzo a hacer ruiditos mientras movía su boquita y abría perezosamente los ojos un poco para ver quien la estaba sosteniendo ahora. En cuanto ella reconoció a mi hermana volvió a cerrarlos y se acomodó más en los brazos de Prim.

—Oh, tenías razón Katniss. Tiene el mismo color de ojos de Peeta— Menciono emocionada Prim, mirando embelesada a su sobrina a lo cual sonreí mientras me recargaba en Peeta que había entrelazado sus brazos y manos en mi vientre ya plano .Ambos sonriendo y observando embobados a mi hermana que cargaba a nuestra hijita.

—Algo debió haber tenido que sacar del papá porque esta nenita se parece un montón a ti Catnip…—Fue entonces cuando me percaté de que Gale aún seguía recargado en una pared, alejado de nosotros mientras nos observaba y sonreía. Pronto mi bebé abrió de nuevo sus ojitos y bostezo, acomodándose a gusto en mi hermana haciendo que sonriera y que nuevamente volteara a ver a Gale para darme cuenta de que tenía una enorme sonrisa y un brillo especial en los ojos levemente enrojecidos a punto de llorar. Podía notar claramente lo mucho que se estaba conteniendo y las ganas que tenía por acercarse más y contemplar más de cerca a mi pequeña…

—Ya te vi llorón. Vamos acércate, no muerte…— Dije sonriéndole.

—No….no sé… No sé si deba Kat. Peeta…

—Si Gale, ven. Siéntate, quiero que conozcas a mi sobrina— Dijo emocionada la pequeña pirinola de mi hermana. Agrarrando desprevenido a Gale para luego arrastrarlo de la mano para sentarse ambos en el sofá. Una vez hecho esto Prim le entrego la bebé con mucho cuidado a Gale en los brazos.

**POV GALE**

Me haba sentado a lado de Prim, observando embobado a la pequeña bebé que sostenía en mi brazos mientras una extraña sensación de paz y esperanza me invadía. Era como si al momento de sostenerla en mis brazos el dolor que había sentido horas atrás se esfumara por completo. Un dolor que, estaba seguro, no se iría jamás. Pronto vi como una de las lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir de mis ojos caia sobre la mejilla rosada de la pequeña haciendo que abriera esos hermosos ojos azulados con sorpresa sin dejar de verme con un cierto aire de inocencia y curiosidad.

Claro, para ella todo era un mundo nuevo y diferente un mundo cruel de que ella no debería saber jamás. Un mundo entraño y cruel para un ser tan pequeño y ajeno a todo el maldito y jodido infierno en el cual nos encontrábamos….

**_"Gente gritando. Más bombas cayendo sobre el distrito 12….Muchas cuerpos envueltos en las llamas al igual que toda la Veta. La depuración por llegar hasta donde estaba ella…."_**

—Gale ¿Te encuentras bien? —La voz preocupada de Katniss me hizo regresar a la realidad mientras me limpiaba la lagrimas a toda prisa, levantándome del sofá para luego dejar un beso sobre la pequeña frente de aquella bebé, esa futura nueva generación que merecía un lugar mejor para creces y ser feliz, para luego entregársela a Prim en los brazos.

—Si estoy bien. Prim, podrías irte con la bebé hacia donde está tu madre…Tengo…tengo que…—Suspire mientras Prim colocaba una mano en mi bravilla para obligarme a agachar un poco la cabeza y verla a los ojos.

—Está bien Gale…Lo entiendo, no tienes por qué decirlo—Dicho esto camino hacia donde estaba Katniss y Peeta para decirles que todo iba a estar bien haciendo que Kat se inquietara un poco en cuanto su hermana había salido de la habitación con su pequeña hija en los brazos.

***Esto va ser más difícil de lo que pensé* **Me dije a mi mismo mientras los miraba a los dos con culpabilidad y preocupación de los ojos.

—Chicos….hay algo que debo decirles— Dije con un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Qué está sucediendo Gale? — Pregunto Katniss mientras trataba de ponerse de pie y Peeta se lo impedía diciéndole que aún tenía que descansar y recuperarse.

—Gale, por favor dinos que está pasando—La voz y la expresión de Peeta no auguraba nada bueno, el al igual que Katniss¸ se había comenzado a preocupar y me daba miedo decirle….Simplemente no sabía cómo lo iba a tomar y rogaba por que las cosas no se salieran de control.

No sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría seguir ocultándole la verdad a Peeta y Katniss. A pesar de que la maldita vieja estúpida de Coin nos había prohibido decirles la verdad a ello yo no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Tenían que saberlo. Peeta y Katniss merecían saber la verdad y justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca, la maldita puerta de la habitación se abrió mientras Haymitch y Plutarch entraban por esta.

**POV KATNISS**

¿Por qué siempre la vida siempre era tan cruel e injusta con quienes menos se lo merecían? La verdad es que no lo sabía y a juzgar por las expresiones de Plutarch, Haymitch y Gale podía asegurar que lo que estaba a punto de suceder en aquella habitación no era nada bueno. Desde el momento en que Gale le había pedido a Prim retirarse de la habitación con mi pequeña en sus brazos, desde ese momento, supe que algo andaba mal. Lo sabía bien….

—Hola preciosa ¿Cómo se encuentras?...

—Ahórrate tus comentarios de distracción Haymitch—Hable con un deje de angustia y enojo mientras volteaba a ver a esos tres— Por favor, no más rodeaos y vayan directo al maldito grano de una vez…

—Katniss, el presidente Snow ha secuestrado a varios de sus familiares y seres queridos—Las palabras tan directas de Plutarhc me hicieron voltear a verlo sorprendida mientras me llevaba una mano temblorosa a la mano.

—Como…

—Como lo ha escuchado señorita Everdeen. El capitolio tiene en su posesión a Annie y Tobias Odair en su poder al igual que a Portia, la estilista de Peeta…. Así como también….—Plutarch no pudo continuar por que inmediatamente Haymitch lo paro poniendo una mano sobre su hombro para callarlo.

Ahora sabía por que Finnick había estado actuado así. El maldito hijo de puta, tenía en sus malditas garras a su familia. Tenía….oh dios mío…

***¡Por dios que alguien me diga que esto es una maldita y jodida pesadilla!…¡Díganmelo!* **Pensé mientras me incorporaba temblorosa de la cama, haciendo que los malditos aparatos que estaban conectados a mi sonaran como locos, e intentaba zafarme desesperadamente de los brazos de Peeta mientras este me volvía a sentar en la cama.

—Presiosa….—Suspiro mi mentor mientras caminaba hasta donde estábamos Peeta y yo para lego tomar de los hombros a Peeta— Chico….el Capitolio no solo tiene a la familia de Finnick en el Capitolio. —Dicho esto Haymitch agacho la cabeza sin poder voltear a ver a Peeta directamente a los ojos y negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza.

—¡Dímelo Hamitch!...¡Joder, dímelo! —Le exigió Peeta mientras lo agarraba con mucha fuerza de la camisa y lo obligaba a verlo a los ojos— ¿Dónde está mi familia?...¡Contéstame! —Grito mientras lágrimas se escapaban por sus hermosos ojos y yo me aferraba a uno de sus brazos con miedo de que algo sucediera.

—¡Maldita sea, el Capitolio los tiene!...¡El Capitolio tiene a tus hermanos y a tu padre!— Boom, la bomba callo sobre nosotros sin ningún remordimiento. En este punto ya no pude contenerme más mientras Peeta soltaba a Haymitch y yo me colgaba del cuello de mi esposo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y ambos llorábamos.

—No…dios mío no… ¿Por qué? …. ¿Por qué? ….. ¡Joder ¿Por qué?! —Grito Peeta mientras lloraba y me abrazaba más a él con su fuertes brazos mientras que yo no podía hacer otra cosa más que abrazarlo y temblar de miedo y dolor, las malditas lagrimas no dejaban de caer de mis ojos.

—Katniss—La voz de Gale me hizo voltear a verlo aterrada al darme cuenta de que él tenía una excreción dolorosa junto con un moretón y una quemadura espantosa en el ojo de los cuales apenas me estaba dando cuenta—Mandaron…mandaron aerodeslizadores luego de que se llevaran a el padre y los hermanos de Peeta la Capitolio…El padre de Madge, me lo dijo….me lo advirtió. Saque a la gente que pude. Los malditos quemaron todo a su paso con sus malditas bombas incendiarias….No pude salvarla…. No pude …..¡Joder, esos malditos hijos de puta lo destruyeron todo!—Decía una y otra vez mientras se agarraba el cabello con ambas manos y negaba una y otra vez con los ojos cerrados y por primera vez en mi vida tuve miedo de estar a salvo. Tuve miedo de lo que mi mejor amigo me estaba a punto de decir por qué esta era la primera vez que veía a ese chico tan rebelde y rudo en esta faceta de chico débil, aterrado, culpable y derrotado….No me gustaba….

—Gale, no…—Le roge que parar con lágrimas en los ojos sin querer soltar a Peeta quien también estaba en las mismas condiciones que yo.

—Catnip…— Dijo Gale mientras me volteaba a ver con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

—No Gale, por favor... —Dije mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y comenzaba a sentir que todo el mundo me daba vueltas y se me venía encima.

**—El distrito 12 ya no existe**

**¿El fin?**

* * *

**_El tablero se ha acomodado nuevamente. Cada pieza tiene su propósito en este juego. El destino de Panem ha sido reescrito…._**

**_Las probabilidades están a favor de ambas partes…_**

**_¿Quién ganara y quien perderá esta vez? _**


End file.
